Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master
by Sabor364
Summary: The road to becoming a Pokemon Master is a long and hard journey. No human knows that more than Ash Ketchum. But with his first two Legendary Pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo, by his side, things start to change a whole lot. Ash is smarter, calmer, and more independent than he was made out to be. He must incorporate various techniques to reach that goal. Some shipping included. Rated K .
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Pokemon Fanfiction that focus' on Ash. Consider this some AU, but him catching Legendary Pokemon and other Powerful Pokemon along with his own. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

Prologue:

Ash Ketchum was born in Pallet town. Growing up, his grades were good in school, and he was a child prodigy similar to a rival of his, Gary Oak. You'd often see him helping out Professor Oak, a legendary Pokemon Researcher. Something was unique about him and you could tell every time you met up with him. The only thing is, the one time he was excited about getting his Pokemon Trainer's license…..he woke up late by knocking his alarm clock off.

Needless to say, Ash found himself in some strange situations. Despite his unusual tendency to seem dumb, he really was smarter than people gave him credit for. Sometimes it was just another adventure. But let's start from where his first major adventure was just about to end…on New Island.

Two Pokemon where battling in an arena where there were several injured Pokemon on the sidelines. It had been a recent battle between cloned Pokemon and natural bred Pokemon. Things were going to change this day. The two Pokemon powered up their attacks ready to fire at each other. One of the Pokemon was the Legendary Mew, while the other Pokemon was its clone, Mewtwo. The aura was pink for Mew, and blue for Mewtwo. Finally they unleashed a powerful beam of energy that was going to meet in the middle. But their attacks would harm the Pokemon surrounding the area.

Fed up with the fighting, Ash who was fairly banged up from surviving falls and being thrown around, got up and intercepted both attacks. "Stooooooop!"

There was a resulting explosion. "Piiiika!" His little companion yelled. Ash…..stood there but then, he fell to the ground turning to bitter stone.

"Fool!" Mewtwo spoke, "Trying to stop our battle….."

Pikachu ran over to his fallen trainer trying to get his attention. But Ash didn't move. He wasn't Ash anymore. He was a statue. Pikachu had tried various electric attacks to no avail. He just…..broke down.

"_This boy…" _Mewtwo thought, _"He saved…..all the Pokemon, killing himself."_

Then something happened. A ghost was standing over Ash. However no one saw it, but the two psychic Pokemon. _"Do you see what happens when you quarrel over something so trivial as the revelation of one's birth?"_ It said_, "Life is life, it doesn't matter how you're born different as you two focused on. Maybe if you started focusing on what's the same instead of looking at what's different, you'd find peace."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm everything that drives Ash to do what he does," _The ghost said, _"His soul. You both have a lot of prejudice against humans and Pokemon that were born different from you. I can sense it. If you truly want to be accepted, Ash is the one."_

"_I won't bow to the whims of a human," _Mewtwo growled in his thoughts.

"_That pain and anger inside of you can be healed," _The spirit said, _"Ash will shoulder it and let you learn to live peacefully. You will never know true peace like this my friend, if you continue to seclude yourself. Mew, I sense you feel a sense of indifference within you about harming the boy. You don't mind humans, yet you don't want to be near them as you're scared of being treated like a treasure than a Pokemon. Ash isn't like that. As powerful, and wise as you both are. This boy can teach you things you wouldn't imagine. The choice is yours and yours alone, but remember this. He sacrificed himself not only for the Pokemon, but for you….."_

The ghost faded away as the tears of life were coming from every Pokemon around, other than the two Psychic Pokemon. Ash began to glow. His body had regained consciousness. "Pikachu?" He struggled to speak.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu uttered instantly and Ash wrapped his arms around his Pokemon.

"I'm alright."

"_Ash." _ Mewtwo spoke psychically, "I'm…sorry." Suddenly, the only people standing around him were Misty, Brock, the cloned Pokemon, and the Pokemon that were owned by them and Ash.

"Mewtwo…." Ash said getting up looking around.

"_You've taught me something that I never even considered_," Mewtwo said, "_Although I'm not particularly trustworthy of humans. I have this unnatural urge to repay you. I want to learn how to accept my birth. Can you teach me?"_

"Teach you what?" Ash asked confused. Two words echoed through Ash's brain.

"_Train me."_

"Train you?" Ash uttered completely thrown off, "You mean….?"

"_Yes," _Mewtwo spoke finally.

"Uh-are you sure?" Ash stuttered, "I mean you can do whatever you want."

"_Please," _Mewtwo said, _"Let me repay you."_

"Okay…." Ash said gulping as Pikachu took his normal spot on his shoulder, "Mewtwo." He paused looking at the other Pokemon. "What about your clones. They can't just be forgotten about."

"_That does produce a problem," _Mewtwo spoke, _"I'd let them wander around on their own, but in this world, there's not many places for cloned supercharged Pokemon. I can however, permanently block their high levels and let them grow like normal Pokemon."_

"They wouldn't survive would they?" Ash asked, "Being clones and all. They wouldn't know how to fend for themselves and find the right food would they?"

"I'm afraid not," Mewtwo said.

Ash bit his lip. "What if...," He started, "Nah that's stupid."

"_No…." _Mewtwo said, _"Your idea is fine with me."_

"Ash what idea" Misty asked.

"I'll take care of all the cloned Pokemon," Ash said, "But Mewtwo, are you sure? "

"_Positive," _Mewtwo said.

"Mewwwwwww," The pink cat like Pokemon uttered.

"_Oh one more thing my friend," _Mewtwo said, _"She wants the same as I do." _However everyone flinched when the next words of Ash came out of his mouth.

"OH YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ash yelled in shock.

"Mew?" The New Species Pokemon uttered. It's eyes watered a little as if it was about to cry.

"_Ash…." _Mewtwo said, _"You hurt her feelings."_

"Oh no Mew," Ash tried to amend, "I didn't mean to do that, but I've never had a Legendary Pokemon for myself. It's just unbelievable."

Mew nodded and started to laugh in her usual banter. She flew around him excitedly.

"Ash," Brock said in shock, "Are you sure you can handle all of these Pokemon?"

"You never know until you try," Ash said shrugging.

All the Pokemon looked at Ash. That was a lot of a lot of Pokemon he'd have a time with.

"_Very well_," Mewtwo said, "It's _settled then. Where were you going before I sent your invitation_?"

"Uh back to Pallet town," Ash said, "I was training for the Pokemon League competitions coming up in a month."

"_Alright then_," Mewtwo said, "_Everyone hold on_."

A blinding light flashed all around them and suddenly they appeared in Pallet town. The Pokemon were all sprawled around the place dizzy, as well as Ash and his friends. "Nice one," Ash said lightheaded and lying ontop of his Charizard, "Mewtwo…"

"_Whoops."_

Mew started giggling uncontrollably.


	2. What makes you the same as me

**A/N: Holy crow, I barely got off this thing for five minutes on the first chapter and I received over fifty hits and a lot of alerts. Guess I shouldn't disappoint. Loving the attention already seeing as I'm posting this, I've already gotten over 200 hits, and 132 visistors as well as alerts and reviews. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 1: What makes you the same as me**

"_Sorry Ash," _Mewtwo said as all the Pokemon got up. Ash wobbled around. His head spun from the sudden teleportation.

"It's okay," Ash said getting up and shaking his head, "Just give us a little warning next time, okay?"

"Ow my head," Misty said standing up and holding onto a cloned Nidoqueen for support. The ground under her feet was just uneven today.

"Uh Misty," Brock gasped, "You're killing me here." She looked down to see herself standing on Brock's back.

"Oops sorry," She said getting off of him.

"My back," Brock grumbled. Ash looked around. All of these Pokemon would surely get someone's attention. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning. No one other than his mother or Professor Oak would be up yet. But still…..

"Uh guys," He said urgently, "We're in the middle of a street, and all these Pokemon might attract a lot of unwanted attention."

"Good point," Brock said recalling all of his Pokemon.

"Yeah you're right," Misty said returning her Psyduck, "Wait. Ash do you have enough Pokeball's for all of those Pokemon?"

"Barely," Ash replied returning all of his Pokemon, "How much you want to be that Professor Oak's going to flip out?"

"I'm not betting anything," Misty said, "You're probably right." Ash rummaged through his back pack pulling out Pokeball's.

"Yep," Ash said, "I've got thirty left."

"Yet you barely catch any," Brooke said slyly.

"Ha ha," Ash said sarcastically.

The Pokemon all gathered around. "Now this will probably be a little weird for you all," Ash said, "Just accept the Pokeball and usually Professor Oak will look at who was sending these. You'll get to be out in the Pokemon Chorale before you know it."

"_What is that?" _Mewtwo asked.

"It's a large Pokemon reserve," Ash replied, "full of Pokemon that were captured by trainers." Mewtwo simply nodded. "Okay are you all ready?" The army of cloned Pokemon nodded. One by one he threw a Pokeball at them. The cloned Pokemon simply let it happen. Finally, came Mew and Mewtwo.

"I'll be by Professor Oak's to pick you two up," Ash said, "I'll swap you out okay?"

"_Very well," _Mewtwo said.

"Meewwww," Mew spoke up. Ash threw a Pokeball at both of them. Like the others his two Legendary Pokemon were transported automatically to Professor Oak.

"Come on you guys!" Ash said excitingly. He was already halfway to Professor Oak's lab with Pikachu barely hanging on to his vest collar.

"Piiiikaaa!"

"Ash wait up!" Brock yelled as they chased after him.

"Always in a hurry!" Misty grumbled.

…..

Professor Oak was busy in his lab studying some DNA taken from one of the Trainers Pokemon. He wrote down complicated notes on it and finally leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. A female voice came up form a speaker from the transfer system.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Oh?" Professor Oak asked himself, "Let's see what he's caught this time." He rolled his chair towards the transfer machine and waited for it the Pokeball to appear. "A Scyther!" Profressor Oak said as he viewed the screen, "A rare find." He took the Pokeball off of transfer platform. "Better put this up in his group." He got to the door before a voice rang again.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Another one?" Professor Oak said mildly surprised, "Okay what's this one?" He looked at the screen. "A Hitmonlee? Wow Ash you've outdone yourself." He picked up the Pokeball and went for the door again. When his hand was on the knob….

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Again?" He asked again surprised, "Well I'll be." He whisked over to the transfer machine. "A Ryhorn? Very well." He was about to leave towards the door but the voice rang out.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"What?" He asked confused, "A Wigglytuff?" He went to pick up the Pokeball. When he got it off the transfer pad….

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Huh? A Blastoise?" He picked it up.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"What in blazes…..another Charizard?"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"A Vileplume?"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"A Ninetails?"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"A Dewgong?"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Pidgeot?"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

Thirty seconds later…

When Ash got here, he was going to have a _little _talk with his young friend. This was ridiculous. He had captured twenty-five new Pokemon in less than five minutes. Where in the world did that even come from? How was that possible? Professor Oak sat all the Pokeball's on a table. It wasn't possible. Yet he managed to do so.

"_Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, has caught a new Pokemon,"_ The voice said.

"Really?" He questioned. He walked over to the machine again. This time instead of flipping out, he gazed at the screen blankly.

"WHAAAATTTTTT!"

….

Ash was running up the stairs of Professor Oak's Lab when he heard the unmistakable yells of Professor Oak.

"He knows," Ash said grinning ear to ear as he walked to the door. His two companions caught up with him finally.

"Ash," Brock breathed, "Hold on-a-second. I-think-Pro-Professor Oak knows."

"You heard him too?" Ash said almost laughing.

"Y-yeah," Brock said and gulped a huge amount of air, "Hey where's Misty?"

"Down here," Misty replied from the base of the stair case.

"Come on Misty!" Ash yelled.

"I think I'll take a short rest here," Misty yelled back up there.

"Aw you're no fun," Ash said playfully.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU RAN HALF A MILE IN UNDER THIRTY SECONDS!" She screamed back. Then she leaned against the gate.

Ash just started laughing uncontrollably. After that fit, he went on inside. "Professor Oak," He called with Brock and Pikachu right behind him, "Professor Oak!"

"Ash!" I heard the sounds of Professor Oak and something falling, "Uh I'm in my lab. And I kind of need your help." When Ash walked inside the Pokemon Professor's lab door, he saw Mewtwo psychically holding Professor Oak in the air.

"_Where am I human?" _Mewtwo demanded rather fiercely.

"Mewtwo stop right now!" Ash said alarmed, "That's Professor Oak. The man I told you about."

"_Oh," _He uttered, _"Sorry human._" He let loose of Professor Oak. He didn't even sound sorry.

"Are you okay Professor Oak?" Ash asked helping him up.

"Yeah," Professor Oak replied looking nervous, "Ash…explain."

"Alright," Ash said sighing, "So it started like this….."

He explained everything that Mewtwo had done, and explained what Mewtwo was. He told him all about Mew and Mewtwo's rash behavior and wanted to make it up to Ash for almost killing him. After that, he explained about catching all the cloned Pokemon and the Mew duo.

"That's all interesting Ash," Professor Oak said, "But why in the blazes didn't you tell me before you nearly gave this old man a heart attack?"

"Because Mewtwo teleported all of us from New Island to Pallet Town," Ash replied, "And since I was here, I rushed over because I didn't want you to panic."

"You failed there," Professor Oak said.

"I know," Ash said.

"And you caught a MEW?" He said excitedly, "Do you know how much of an impact on Pokemon research just seeing one is?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," Ash said with a sweat drop, "But Professor Oak. Promise me you won't tell anyone that I have a Mew and Mewtwo."

"But…."

"Promise…."

"But….."

"At least until the Pokemon League competitions," Ash begged. Professor Oak looked at him conflicted.

"Oh fine," Professor Oak said, "Only if I can just study them for a while."

"_I won't let another human touch me," _Mewtwo growled through his psychic voice almost frightening the Professor.

"Mewtwo," Ash said sticking up for his friend, "Professor Oak isn't one of those scientists who created you. He's a good man. He takes care of all my Pokemon and believe me, you're no exception."

Mewtwo stared at him for a minute puzzled it seemed. He clenched his three fingered fist, probably conflicted. "All I'm asking is a little bit of trust," Ash continued, "He's a Pokemon professor. Someone who studies Pokemon trying to understand them better, I 'm telling you, regional Professors are the safest scientists involving Pokemon you can get."

"_How do I know he won't attempt to dissect me?" _Mewtwo inquired.

"Because I don't do any procedure that'll harm the Pokemon," Professor Oak said surprising Ash, "The most I do is blood samples to see if a Pokemon is healthy or to see if knowing their DNA helps stop any diseases they may come across or if it explains genetic memories like breeding to get a move that normally can't be taught to them. And If not healthy, I doctor them up myself."

"_What is your field then?" _Mewtwo asked.

"My research field is studying the relationships between human and Pokemon alike," He replied, "I don't know who created you, but I know that it must have been cruel to have someone use you like that. No Pokemon should have that kind of fate."

"_Giovanni," _Mewtwo growled, _"The Leader of Team Rocket. He was the one who funded my creation to use as a weapon for his own selfish plans."_

"Well then," Professor Oak said, "You couldn't find yourself in better hands. Ash fights Team Rocket all the time."

"_Really?" _Mewtwo asked turning to Ash.

"Uh huh," Ash said nodding, "But the normal Team Rocket team I fight are Jesse, James, and Meowth. They're a bunch of complete idiots though, so they're not much of a challenge. And usually if they do anything really horrible, they end up screwing up in the end anyways."

"_I see," _Mewtwo said, _"Then we'll see how things play out for now…..professor. Ash I wish to return." _

"Alright then," Ash said nodding and returning Mewtwo. "_At least he's trying to understand," _He thought.

"So that's Mew's clone is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah," Ash said nodding, "He's a young Pokemon in his own right, the first of his species."

"I see," Professor Oak said, "No matter what his type of birth is, he _has _to be registered in the Kanto Region. He was born in Kanto correct?"

"As far as I know," Ash said, "But how will we register a Pokemon like him?"

"He's a new discovery," Professor Oak said, "I'll classify him and fill in the gaps. If you ever use him in an official battle, they'll want to know that he wasn't created for just winning the Pokemon League or something like that."

"Well he was created as the ultimate Pokemon of the Kanto Region," Ash replied, "But the thing is, that's all they made him for. I bet deep down inside of that Pokemon, is a big softy somewhere who can make something of himself."

"You have that much confidence in him huh?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "When he had us all cornered, he was focusing on how he was born, and his cloned Pokemon's birth. The guy needed a friend, that's all."

"But he was denied that," Professor Oak stated.

"Pretty much," Ash replied he looked at Mew's Pokeball, "Where's Mew?" She was out of her Pokeball. I looked around.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Professor Oak said, "Mew just started wandering around as soon as I let Mewtwo out."

"Not good," Ash said, "She's a bit on the playful side. MEW!"

"Mew?" The short chirp of one of his newest Pokemon uttered from behind. Ash turned around to see her floating around with her head tilted.

"Pika!" Came Pikachu's remark from his shoulder. Apparently Mew had frightened him slightly.

"Oh there you are," Ash said relieved, "Wait where were you?"

"Mew," She said simply doing a back flip then shrugging her shoulders.

"Mew I'd like for you to meet Professor Oak," Ash said but stopped as soon as she did something, "Uh Mew?" The Species Pokemon had floated over at Professor Oak and staring at him with her wide blue eyes. She floated around him swishing her tail. Finally she touched his hair with her tiny hand and started giggling before returning to Ash's side.

"She seems more curious than playful," Professor Oak said as Mew gazed around the room before chasing her tail.

"It depends on if she's in a new place," Ash said, "When she arrived to fight Mewtwo, she saved me from Mewtwo's psychic throw. Then she just wanted to play….until Mewtwo attacked her."

"Hmmm," Professor Oak said, "Interesting."

Despite Professor Oak's wishes for Ash to stay and talk about the Mew Duo and the clones, He knew that he promised the Cloned Pokemon that he would let them see Professor Oak's Corral. When he released them out in the place, they were more nervous than any other Pokemon out there. They hadn't been put in a place where so many other Pokemon were. Some of them were indifferent, like the three evolved starters.

"_How many Pokemon are here?" _Mewtwo questioned.

"Over five hundred," Professor Oak answered, "These Pokemon are of Trainers who I sponsor."

"_Sponsor?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Young trainers who are at the age of ten come to me to get their training licenses," Professor Oak said, "I give them a starter Pokemon if available. But that's only in the Kanto Region. I don't choose the trainers, I just fill out their licenses. I can't control what they do. All I can do is try and guide them."

Mewtwo simply nodded. Mew however, decided to play with the other Pokemon. She chased down Ash's Tauros and transformed into one of them and became part of the herd. The new Pokemon seemed to be skittish and did not move from the cloned group for the longest time.

"Yeah," Ash said as he and his friends watched them, "We're changing that."

"What're you….."

"Alright everyone come here!" Ash said stomping their way. Misty and Brock sweat dropped.

Everyone but his Charizard listened who just laid lazily on his side. He could tell the new Pokemon felt out of place. His thirty Tauros stomped impatiently, as they'd much rather be stampeding. "Listen guys," Ash said, "You've got to connect a little, don't be nervous to make friends." The clones looked at each other. This was going to be difficult. "Brock I'm going to need your help."

"What is it?"

"Do you feel like cooking?"

"I'm on it." With that he went to the Lab's kitchen.

"Alright then," Ash said, "We'll start with a little bit of fun." The Tauros mooed impatiently. Ash got an idea just from that. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, show your…..let's go with brothers, around. Pidgeotto you too. Charizard…." Charizard yawned. Ash sweat dropped. "Never mind." He looked at the water Pokemon. Gyarados, Golduck, Vaporeon, Seadra, Tentacruel, Psyduck, and the ice Pokemon Dewgong. "Hey guys the water's waiting for you." They looked at each other unsurely. "Trust me, you'll be fine." They nodded. Ash had to admit, as soon as some of the other water Pokemon saw Gyarados, they scattered. Normally, Gyarados had a short temper, and Ash had plenty of experience with angry Gyarados during his adventure. This Gyarados however, was definitely different. He looked disappointed in the sudden scarcity of natural born water pokemon. It looked at Ash with a look in its eyes.

Well, the thing about Ash was, Gyarados was now his Pokemon. He had to show support. "The Professor's going to kill me for going in there," He said aleady taking his shoes, jacket and shirt off.

"_What is he doing?" _Mewtwo asked Misty.

"I'm guessing," She said sweat dropping, "Trying to make the Gyarados feel better? Although this is a bit extreme."

"_He'd go that far?" _

"He does for all his Pokemon," Misty said smiling, "Even if he still acts like a little kid sometimes. He's a child at heart."

"_I see."_

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Ash yelled as he ran pass Gyarados and the other water pokemon. Seadra bounced towards the water balancing on its curled tail then Vaporeon, and Tentacruel. Dewgong and and Psyduck joined in as well. Gyarados stayed put.

"Oh come on in, "Ash said grabbing a hold of Dewgong who looked at Ash. Gyarados blinked and let out a sound. "It's alright." Ash encouraged, "If you come in, I'll tell you a secret. Apparently you don't know how your species is."

"Gyrraaaa," The Gyarados spoke and eased towards the water. It kept its eyes on Ash the entire time. When he finally came in, he looked at Ash before diving under water creating a wake that rippled the entire lake.

"That's a good boy," Ash said as Gyarados came out the water.

"_It's a girl," _Mewtwo said.

"Okay then that explains it," Ash said instantly, "She's a shy one." I rubbed the scales of Gyarados who rumbled in contentment. "Alright," He said getting out of the lake, "Let's go see how the other Pokemon are doing." He looked at Rapidash, Vulpix, Meowth, and Ninetails. He knew exactly what to do with them because it seemed that the other cloned Pokemon had gotten accustomed to the rest of mine.

Rapidash was a pretty large pokemon, due to it being a horse. Ninetails was like a large Growlithe but furrier. His mother was probably expecting him to be home safe after Mewtwo's (Though she didn't know it was him) storm had almost engulfed Southern Kanto. He stroked Ninetail's fur. It was so soft it wasn't even funny.

"_Every one of those Pokemon are female except Meowth," _Mewtwo said to Ash.

Ash made a "hmmm" sound. "Mewtwo," He said, "I think it's time we went and saw my mother."

"_Your mother?" _He questioned.

"Yeah," Ash said, "If it's a cute Pokemon like Pikachu or one of these girls, she'll fall in love with them."

"_In love?"_

"Yeah my mom's weird like that," Ash said, "She treats my Pokemon like they're her own children. Ask Pikachu. He's pampered all the time."

"_Hmmm."_

"Come on," Ash said patting Rapidash on the neck, "She's probably worried sick after that storm you caused."

"_Oh."_ Was all he said.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called back over to her, "Tell Brock and Professor Oak I'll be back!"

"Okay!" She hollered back. With that, Ash and his designated fire, psychic, and normal Pokemon left the corral and towards his home. She wasn't outside this early, which was surprising. She was usually outside gardening with Mimey.

"Stay here," He told everyone.

"Mom!" He said walking in the front door.

"Mime!" Mimey said from the living room. He came out and waved at Ash.

"Hey Mimey," Ash said, "Where's mom at?" He was about to point somewhere but….

"Oh there's my little boy!" He heard his mom say coming out the kitchen embracing him in a tight hug.

"Hey mom," He said.

"Where have you been?" She asked her voice becoming mamma bear, "That storm last night scared the mess out of me! Were you in it?"

"It's a long story mom," Ash said.

"Well you're in big trouble mister!" She said pointing her finger at him with every word.

"Wait Mom," Ash tried to negotiate, "Before you get mad, I just caught a lot of Pokemon. They're all like….shy children."

"Oh really?" She asked, "What kind of Pokemon?" She seemed curious now.

"No peaking mom," Ash said covering her eyes, "And keep in mind that the gray and purple one is a Pokemon and he's a bit gruff on the outside, but a big softy on the inside."

"Okay…." She said unsure. He led her towards the door.

"Mimey open the door for me with you?" Ash asked. Mimey obliged by opening the front door, then the screen door. Ash looked at the Pokemon, all were sitting on their hind legs with the exception of Rapidash and Mewtwo of course. They blinked at us.

"Alright mom," Ash said grinning, "You can open your eyes." He let loose of her.

When his mother opened her eyes she gazed at the Pokemon for a second and gasped. "Oh my goodness," She said walking over to them, "They're adorable Ash." She stroked the hair of each one of them. It seemed that this lifted a burden or something off of the Pokemon. Ash smiled.

"I told you," He said to his Pokemon, "She'll forget about me and take care of you all."

"Oh don't be silly Ash," His mom said, "Where did you get these Pokemon from?"

"Well," Ash said scratching his head, "My friend Mewtwo here found them and he doctored them up. After that, they wanted to come with me."

Mewtwo stared at his trainer for a second and tilted his head. The clone Pokemon relaxed, Rapidash going as far to nuzzle his mother.

It seemed that the cloned Pokemon were finding a way to fit in. By the time Ash got back with all of them, Brock had finished all of Ash's, Misty's, and his own Pokemon's food. Some of the Pokemon were hesitant to eating something made by a human.

"Brock's the best cook we know," Misty said, "He's been feeding us in our journey for many months."

"Pika!" Pikachu said to his brother holding a piece of Pokemon food made for him. Pikachutwo gazed at him for a second before biting into one.

"Pika!" He said then started chowing down like Pikachu did with Ketchup in Dark City. The other Pokemon took the initiative to do the same.

Mewtwo stared at the platter his plate was on. "Come on Mewtwo," Brock said, "try it."

"Mew!" Mew said finally coming from wherever she was the entire time. She smelled the food on her platter and then took a piece of it before doing a backflip on the table and sitting on it. She tasted the food and started zipping around the entire area happily.

"That is one happy Pokemon," Misty said watching Mew.

"Yeah," Ash said chuckling, "Mew calm down."

Mewtwo picked a piece of Pokemon food up and tossed it in his mouth that you barely saw him open.

"_Mhmmm," _ He spoke, _"This is delicious." _One thing about Mewtwo was that it seemed he had some human characteristics to him. He ate slowly like a human enjoying some kind of finger food. No one saw that quicker than Ash Ketchum.

"Alright you guys," Ash said, "I've been thinking. The Pokemon who have been cloned from my Pokemon as well as Brock and Misty's; I think you should think the originals as your older brothers…..in Charizard's case, lazy older brother." Ash had to dodge a small ember from his strongest original Pokemon."

"Mew, ew, ew, Mew?" Mew said whisking around.

"_Mew does have a good point,"_ Mewtwo spoke, _"Why?"_

"What better to create and strengthen a bond if you have siblings?" Ash asked.

"_I see," _Mewtwo said nodding.

"Ash aren't you going a little overboard with all of this?" Misty asked, "I mean you just got them. Let them settle in for a little bit."

"Look at it this way," Ash said, "The quicker they become more comfortable with themselves being out in the open with friends, the better." The he added humorously. "I mean look at Mewtwo. He's like the gruff uncle of them all. But he's still a big softy." Misty and Brock started laughing as well as some of the Pokemon, especially the clones. Mew giggled dancing all around him.

"_And Mew's the innocent little sister," _Mewtwo said. Mew stopped and looked at him, earning a smirk from her clone.

"I knew you had a sense of humor!" Ash said loudly pointing at Mewtwo. Mewtwo glared at him trying to intimidate him. "That's a fail. You'll really be glaring at me tomorrow."

"_Why?_

"Starting tomorrow," Ash said, "We're all training for the Pokemon League."

….

**The End**

**So I've been thinking of a shipping between Ash and some other people. I was thinking of:**

**Ash x Leaf,**

**Ash x Cynthia,**

**Ash x Annabel**

**As for everyone else I'm stumped. I know it's going to be one of those three. Review please.**


	3. Loyalty, Training, and Education

**A/N: Okay I'm back! I actually had this typed up a bit quicker than I expected. I didn't want to release it the next day I finished the last chapter because I wanted to try and see what everyone's reaction would be. I literally received over fifty alerts from the time I posted the last chapter, to now. It seems I'm doing something right here, glad to say that's possible otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind with failures to cooperate with my little brother. Eh, I'm human.**

**Anyways, It seems for the shipping, I'm going to come up with either Ash x Leaf, or Ash x Cynthia. I might do Cynthia seeing that Leaf is a crossover from the Manga and games, though there may be appearances from Manga or games, I haven't decided yet. But for now, enjoy, review, and remember that you guys rock!**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 2: Loyalty, Training, and Education**

Ash kept true to his promise. It was time to train harder than he ever had done before. With only one month before the registration office opens for the Kanto Pokemon League left, Ash knew it was time to get down and train like he's never trained before. The thing was, for a lot of the clone Pokemon, he had to start from scratch. But the real question was, where did Ash go? Let's start from where he decided to leave for the month…..

"Hey Mom?" Ash said at dinner the night before he set out to train, "If I go away for a little while to train for the Pokemon League would you be mad?" Brock and Misty were back at the lab helping Professor Oak out with all the Pokemon.

"Pi?" Pikachu uttered from between them. He was eating some of Brock's Pokemon food.

"Mad?" His mother asked, "Why would I be mad dear? You'll have Brock and Misty with you."

"Well," Ash said sheepishly, "I kind of need to do my own thing, at least for this last month. My friends are great and all, and I know I need their support a lot of times, but I want to take this time to train by myself with my Pokemon. Just to see if I can do it."

She looked at him. Her little boy was already so independent. He loved having friends around but she could see that he was growing up and there were some things that he wanted to do on his own. She thought about it for a little while. "I'll support whatever decision you come up with," His mom said, "But don't make the wrong ones."

"Yes Ma'am," Ash replied, "I'm leaving tomorrow morning by the way."

"Very well," His mom said, "But before you go tomorrow, Professor Oak said he needed you and Mewton…..Mewtwo, sorry, to come over to his lab. He had to document Mewtwo in the Pokemon League records or something like that. Here, take this." She gave Ash a survival knife. "It was your fathers. This was when he went on a journey from long ago. He gave it back to me though in case you needed it."

"Thanks mom," Ash replied before finishing his dinner.

…..

_At Professor Oak's-_

Professor Oak was busy trying to contact Charles Goodshow, the Pokemon League president. He was the one you went to when there was a problem within the league or scheduling a minor competition. He overlooked the day to day happenings of the Pokemon League and he had the paperwork piled up on his desk to prove it. He was also the man that you went to, when there was a new discovery of a species. Unfortunately, most people think they see a new Pokemon every day.

He'd get calls from random trainers saying they saw a blue Pikachu called a Pikablu, a hybrid between two pokemon from the Hoenn region that looked like a Blaziken and something called a Latias put together. So to fix this problem he issued an order to someone else to take calls such as that.

But Professor Oak wasn't some random trainer, he wasn't a photographer looking for five seconds of fame, he was a Pokemon Professor. It was his profession to discover Pokemon and study them. The wise old man had deserved at least that, after all he was wasn't a respected researcher for nothing. Mr. Goodshow appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" He asked blinking into the screen. The man looked like a short Santa Claus with gray hair and a backwards baseball cap he wore backwards.

"Hello Charles," Professor Oak said.

"Oh Professor Oak!" Mr. Goodshow said, "It's been a while my friend."

"Yes it has," Professor Oak agreed.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure my old friend?" He asked.

"Well recently," Professor Oak said, "A young trainer I sponsor has made a new discovery of a species of Pokemon."

"Really?" Mr. Goodshow asked blinking, "This isn't one of those trainers who think they see a shiny Pokemon or an anomaly and call it a new species is it?"

"No sir," Professor Oak said, "This is a one hundred percent legitimate discovery. Tell me, do your remember legends of Mew? The legendary pokemon we dubbed as the 'New Species Pokemon'?"

"Yes," Charles said, "You were the top mind on the Mew discovery project back in the day."

"Well," Professor Oak said pulling up a picture on the screen for Charles to look at, "What do you think of this?" The picture was of Mewtwo holding Professor Oak in a psychic aura off the ground and Ash looking at the entire thing in the doorway. The picture was taken from one of Professor Oak's security cameras.

"What is that Pokemon?" Mr. Goodshow asked amazed.

"It's called a Mewtwo," Professor Oak said, "A genetic replication of the Legendary Pokemon Mew."

"A replication?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"It was a pokemon created with Mew's DNA," Professor Oak said, "By Team Rocket. This Pokemon is of the Psychic type, has the ability to communicate with humans, and is extremely powerful."

"So this isn't a real Pokemon," Mr. Goodshow asked, "Just a clone of one."

"No it's a legitimate Pokemon," Professor Oak said, "This Pokemon is not the same as Mew. As powerful as it is, it is not a Mew. This Pokemon was created from Mew by Team Rocket scientists, but it knew it was going to be used so it broke free of their control. Do you remember that massive storm that originated between the Orange Islands and Cinnabar Island? It was this Pokemon who caused it. He was going to try and end the world of human and Pokemon for using him. That is until the trainer I sponsor, Ash Ketchum gave him a change in heart. He wanted to learn to trust humans, so he joined up with him."

"Hmm," Charles Goodshow said, "Very well then, so it was born in the Kanto Region?"

"Yes," Professor Oak said, "I'm having Ash bring his Mew and Mewtwo over—"

"The boy has captured a Mew as well?" Charles asked amazed.

"It would seem so," Professor Oak said, "I've seen them both. But anyways, Ash is bringing them over so I can record information on both of them, and send you the paperwork of Mewtwo's registration as a Kanto region Pokemon."

"Very well," Mr. Goodshow said, "But tell me Professor. Is this boy looking compete in the Pokemon League?"

"I'm actually interrupting his training right now with registering Mewtwo," Professor Oak said, "And I do believe he was planning on using these two Pokemon."

"Well then," Mr. Goodshow said, "It seems this year will be interesting."

"It would seem so," Professor Oak said, "I'll contact you when the paperwork is done."

"Very well," Mr. Goodshow said, "Goodbye my friend."

…..

Ash arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory a few minutes later. "Professor Oak!" He called as he walked in.

"I'm in my lab," Professor Oak answered, "Come on up!" Obeying, he walked up to the Laboratory. Professor Oak's laboratory had turned into a medical room. He had dragged out high tech wieght scales, and a high-tech height computer.

"Wow Professor what's going on?" Ash asked.

"I have to have all of this to register Mewtwo in the Kanto Regional Species Catalogue," Professor Oak, "after all, if you plan to use Mewtwo in the Pokemon League, it's got to be an official Pokemon."

"Alrighty," Ash said smiling, "Mewtwo, come on out!"

"_What is it?" _He asked.

"It's time to get you registered as a Pokemon native to the Kanto Region," Professor Oak said.

"_Is this really necessary?" _Mewtwo asked Ash.

"Yeah," Ash said, "If you want to compete in the Pokemon League."

"_Pokemon League?" _Mewtwo asked, _"Why would I want to compete in such a thing?"_

Ash's face fell. "Look at it this way," Ash amended, "You always wanted to be respected instead of abused right?"

"_Something like that," _Mewtwo responded.

"Well this tournament is to show how special and strong Pokemon are," Ash replied, "You'll have millions of people watching you battle."

"A Pokemon they've never seen or heard of before will surprise people and impress them," Professor Oak added, "Once they see you and your friend Mew, they'll respect your species a lot more than they used to. That is, if the trainers are true trainers who love Pokemon just about as much as Ash does. Now you will get those who criticize Pokemon, but that's only human. They just can't stand the fact that there is a Pokemon they don't have and just because it's rare, mean's it's more powerful and unnatural."

"_So I am still a weapon?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Not to me you aren't," Ash said folding his arms with a serious look on his face, "As far as I'm concerned, even if you are one of a kind Mewtwo, you're still my friend."

"_Friend?" _Mewtwo spoke. The Pokemon seemed to be confused of the concept.

"All of my Pokemon are my friends," Ash said, "You're no different."

Mewtwo stared at him for a minute or two. _"Very well," _He spoke in his usual solemn voice, _"Let's get this over with."_

"Okay then," Professor Oak nodded, "If you'll step on the scale here." Mewtwo floated towards the scale and gently landed on it. The scale to a second to stabilize before reading out on the computer.

"Weight," Professor Oak copied down, "Two hundred sixty nine pounds, or one hundred twenty two kilograms. Alright stand still Mewtwo." He adjusted a laser camera which scanned Mewtwo. "Your height is six feet and seven inches or two meters. Your type is obviously Psychic, and your species shall be known as…The Genetic Pokemon. Do you have any abilities?"

"_I've got this," _ Mewtwo said producing a strange invisible energy that felt like there was something squeezing a hold of Ash and the Professor.

"Ah Pressure," Professor Oak said, "And I believe you have Unnerve as an ability as well."

"What are these abilities?" Ash asked, "I've never heard of them."

"I'm surprised you haven't," Professor Oak said, "It's a new theory that a few colleagues of mine, Professor Birch and Professor Rowan have come up with. They found out that Pokemon have abilities that give them an edge in battle. They dubbed them abilities because there were so many of them. Here, take this." He gave Ash a booklet on the abilities. "They sent me a few copies to look over, but I think it would be suited for you. So you can understand your Pokemon better."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said smiling.

"You're quite welcome," Professor Oak replied, "Now I believe it's Mew's turn. She's a Pokemon that originated in the Kanto but we could never confirm it because it was so rare. Chances are, this Mew will be the only one anyone sees, like Mewtwo here."

"So you don't know the weight or anything of Mew?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not," Professor Oak said.

"Alright then," Ash said nodding, "Come on out Mew." Mew came out of her Pokeball and she instantly started to zip around the room looking at everything like it was all new. "Okay Mew." She ignored him, "Mew."

"Ew?" She asked looked behind her at Ash.

"Can you stop really quick and let Professor Oak check your height and weight?" Ash said, "After he finds out a few things, you can play all you want."

"Mew!" She replied instantly flying over, doing a front flip and landing on the scale sitting down.

"Okay," Professor Oak said, "Mew's weight is eight point eight pounds or four kilograms." He looked at Mew. "Mew could you please stand up?" She stood up on her hind legs and stuck her tail tip as high as she could.

"Mew I don't think the length of your tail counts as your height," Ash said sweatdropping.

"Mew!" She chirped lowering it in disappointment.

"Mew's height is one foot, and four inches or point four meters," Professor Oak said, "if I had to guess, her ability would be Synchronize."

"_I'll definitely look at this booklet," _Ash thought. There was so much he didn't know about Pokemon. "Okay Mew return," Ash said.

"Mew!" She whined and dodged the Pokeball return beam.

"What is it?" Ash asked confused.

"_You did say there was plenty of play time after she did want you wanted," _Mewtwo mused.

"Oh right," Ash said sheepishly, "Fine then, you've got thirty minutes before we set off."

"Mew?" She asked.

"Training remember?" Ash asked, "We've got a month before the Pokemon league. Training needs to start now. And uh, Mew, you've got twenty nine minutes left."

"Mew!" She said looking alarmed and then zipped off to wherever she wanted.

"You've got your hands full with that one," Professor Oak said.

"I'm aware of that," Ash said sighed.

Ash said his goodbyes to his friends and family. Brock and Misty said they'd return to their homes and come back around almost a week before the Pokemon League. Ash had decided that he'd travel around places to train his Pokemon. Mew and Mewtwo were happy to teleport them to wherever Ash needed to train them.

….

And so it had happened. Ash had Mew and Mewtwo teleport them to New Island. The place was still intact, in fact it looked brand new, like there wasn't a battle in the entire place. The stadium was large enough to fit all of the Pokemon. Ash had Mewtwo create a transfer system so he could swap out all his Pokemon when need be. There was actually one already on here, he just ended up moving it to the main lobby from the cloning lab.

"_I don't understand why you want the transfer system," Mewtwo said, "With my Psychic powers, I can block the Pokemon Management system's six Pokemon limiter but that's only here."_

"What really?" Ash said, "That's pretty cool!" Like he promised Mewtwo had done it. Ash could use every bit of his Pokemon. So he called them all out. "Alright where to begin….Mewtwo, can I ask how you made your clones stronger through cloning?"

"_That's simple," _Mewtwo said, _"All I did was add natural vitamins but enhanced versions which increased all their traits permanently, like their endurance, their athletic skills, and their physical strength."_

"So just theorizing here," Ash said trying to deduce a simple way to reach the same efficiency in all of those traits, "Within a month, could the same thing happen to the other Pokemon naturally?"

"_If you train them to the bone," _Mewtwo spoke_, "And provide the natural vitamins for all of them every day. Which if I remember correctly, I've got a store room full of the vitamins that I acquired for the last few weeks before I sent the invitations to New Island."_

"When you say acquired…" Ash started.

"_I used my psychic powers to control the minds of a large shipment of the vitamins to ferry them to New Island," _Mewtwo said, _"As well as actually made them create the vitamins."_

"Mewtwo," Ash said sweatdropping, "Please don't do something like that again." Mewtwo used to be a Pokemon, one who hated humans, a thief, and now a con-artist. Yeah he was made by Team Rocket, alright. But he didn't have the natural ruthlessness of them. Just a misguided soul.

"_Very well," _The Genetic Pokemon spoke, _"But know this. Learning the scientific procedures of cloning is complicated. We clones can't naturally produce these vitamin's ourselves so a large amount of each dose sustains us for our life."_

"So that's why the clones are supercharged," Ash said rubbing his chin.

"_Yes," _Mewtwo said, _"They are at the peak performance of natural born Pokemon and will never falter in that concept."_

Ash was liking the situation more and more. All of his Pokemon could be like that, with a lot of training as well. The only problem was that _some _of his Pokemon didn't like to listen to him…..more like Charizard. That had to change. He was sick and tired of Charizard being only one not listening to him. Mewtwo listened to him pretty well, and Mew as playful as she was, listening as well. But one of his first Pokemon, Charizard didn't. He started immediately.

"Charizard," Ash said, "Come on, let's work on some of your attacks with the other Charizard."

Charizard merely yawned.

"Aw come on Charizard," Ash asked disappointed as usual, "When are you going to start listening to me?"

Charizard growled and huffed a ring of smoke.

"Please?"

He didn't budge. Ash went to lift up his tail.

"Come on Charizard," Ash said yanking on his tail. Charizard opened one eye and with a flick of his tail sent Ash flying.

Mew immediately caught Ash with a psychic bubble. Ash slid off. "Thanks Mew," Ash said.

Ash was starting to become seriously conflicted. Random thoughts passed through his head. _"Why won't he listen to me? Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this from him? Is he not satisfied with me being his Trainer? What is his problem? Does he want to be released? Should I release him? After everything I've done for him…this is his payment. He hates me, that's the problem."_

"_Ash calm down," _Mewtwo said, _"You're emotions are practically oozing out of you in aura."_

"I've had it," Ash said sighing, "Charizard…..return. Mewtwo? Close the doors behind me. They're sound proof right?"

"_Yes," _He replied.

"Thank you," He said walking into the Lobby. Mewtwo closed the doors to the lobby. Ash being alone, finally called Charizard out. Charizard looked at him looking bored. "I've had it with you. All you do is lay around and not listen to anything I say." He just stared at Ash. "What's the matter with you huh? What did I do to make you despise me so much?"

Charizard finally growled at him showing his teeth. "Go ahead and growl all you want Charizard," Ash said, "You know I'm right." He snapped his jaws at Ash. "I just don't know what to do with you anymore." He flung his arms up and turned around walking towards the door, pacing.

"You…you were always a good friend to me when you were a Charmander," He continued, "What happened to that?"

Charizard froze. Ash had felt some kind of empathetic force wash over him. He wasn't sure what it was either. He just felt a pang of guilt. But it wasn't his own, that he knew of.

"Ever since you evolved," Ash continued to ramble on, "You've hated me, or at least acted like you did. Why? What did I do Charizard?" Charizard growled again. But this time, it wasn't out of annoyance or anger with Ash. It was of something else. Ash couldn't place it.

"Do you not want me as your trainer anymore?" Ash asked, "Is that it?" Charizard huffed. He acted like he was huffing smoke, but this time no smoke came out.

"All I've ever done Charizard," Ash said feeling a slight pang of pain, "Is try and find that friend I used to have. The one who loved to battle with me and my other Pokemon…." Charizard finally stood up. "And I even saved your life, all of the Pokemon's lives. I'd do it again a million times over. I almost died for you!" Charizard froze again. "But you act like I'm not worth it. You act like I didn't do anything for you. You know what? I can't deal with this anymore. So I'm giving you a choice. If I'm not a good enough trainer for you or if you want to get away from me that bad, I'll release you. But if you want to straighten up, be the friend I _know _is somewhere buried under all that aggravation, then join me with the others."

Charizard stared at his trainer as he started to walk away. But something happened. Ash turned around just in time to see something out the corner of his eye. A large robot smashed through the doorway from the caves. It was a pair of Team Rocket Grunts. "Hey it's a kid!" One of them said, "And his Charizard."

"We're looking for Mewtwo. Boss's orders," The other Grunt said, "Not these two idiots. Eliminate them so we can search this island" A large cannon pointed at Charizard.

"What if he's not here?" The grunt asked, "Giovanni will be very upset."

"We'll keep searching," The other grunt asked, "Fire!"

"Charizard look out!" Ash yelled instantly. Before Charizard even spread his wings, three consecutive shots fired from the cannon. They impacted Charizard immediately freezing over his body. The only thing left unfrozen, was his tail. And the reason for that was, because it was behind his body. "Charizard!"

"Alright get rid of the punk," The Rocket grunt said. He made the robot walk towards the arena doors. Suddenly with a large slam, the doors slammed open themselves.

"There it is!" One of the grunts said.

"Yeah but…." The other grunt said, "That's a lot of…..pokemon."

"_You picked the wrong day to try and steal one of us human," _Mewtwo growled. He used his psychic abilities to pick up the robot and then throw it out of the lobby towards the arena. Then decided to throw them high in the air. Before they got too high, he transported them somewhere else.

"_Ash!" _Mewtwo yelled zipping to him and the frozen Charizard.

"Charizard….." Was all Ash said pulling out the Survival knife his mother gave him before he left. The Ice was so thick. He stabbed downward multiple times trying to cut into the thick ice. "One of you quick! Get one of those fire pits hanging from the walls. There were large stone bowls that lined the wall all the way around the lobby. "Never mind get five or six of them!"

"_Ash what is it—"_

"Just do it!" Ash yelled, "Charizard's life depends on it." Mewtwo sensing his trainer's distress obeyed. Mew did the same. Ash chiseled away as much Ice from around Charizard's head as possible before pulling it off. His head was ice cold and the flame on his tail was starting to go out. "Charizardtwo!" The Cloned Charizard looked at him. "Come here and hold your tail to his." Ash picked up the tail of the frozen Charizard and put it on one of the hanging fire pits that was just put down. "Rapidash come here and stand next to Charizard. Your mane and flames will melt the ice quicker." She obeyed.

With the flame on Charizard's tail still burning slightly, thanks to a clone's, Charizard was stable but still very close to death. "Ninetails, use ember to light the fires in the pits." Ninetails obeyed, lighting a fire pretty quick in all of the pits. The ice already started to melt off of Charizard creating a puddle of water. "Pull through, pull through!"

He started to massage Charizard's scales all over his body as Mewtwo and the others stared on. Pikachu started to help, then his clone brother eventually joined in. "Come on Charizard." Ash said. Charizard was still unconscious. Charizard's body was ice cold. The day was turning to night now, Ash was still there, trying to warm Charizard up. Charizard squinted his eyes open when something formed in his ice cold skin. It was liquid, it but it wasn't cold, it was warm. The trainer who was trying so hard to warm him up….was…crying for him.

"_Ash," _Mewtwo said sounding concerned, _"Your hands….they're bleeding."_ Charizard's eyes widened.

"I don't—care," He said wiping all the tears off his face, "I can't let him die. Not after all this time."

Ash rubbed on, as his hands were completely raw. Charizardtwo took his flame off to see if Charizard's flame was doing any better. It was definitely flaming compared to its original almost burnt out state. Ash didn't sleep a wink, but the other Pokemon started to drift off, even the Mew duo.

Charizard opened his eyes and looked at the other Pokemon around Ash. They all slept soundly except their trainer. Ash was still massaging several of Charizard scales all over his body. Charizard started remembering what it was like being a Charmander with Ash. Saving his tail from going out when he was abandoned by his first trainer, battling in gym battles, and all of them staying warm together in a blizzard. He suddenly found that he missed those good times. But when he evolved, all he could think about was doing things his own way. He remembered when Ash was the first to his side when the Cloned Charizard beat him badly in a Pokemon battle. His thoughts then dwelled on the trainer running to stop Mew and Mewtwo's pointless fight to save his life and the other Pokemon's lives. Then he thought about how Ash had had a falling out with Charizard recently and how he gave him a choice to leave or obey. Now, Ash just saved his life.

At that moment, something happened to Charizard. He suddenly felt he had to repay Ash. If Ash would go so far as to sacrifice himself or make his hands bleed to warm him up, why couldn't he return the favor with loyalty?

Ash had finally fell asleep sprawled out over Charizard's back. Charizard just laid their craning his neck looking at Ash. When morning came, Ash was woken up by Charizard moving his snout against his trainer's face.

"Charizard?" Ash said getting up and looking at Charizard's tail. It burned brightly. "You're alright!" Charizard nodded. Charizard got up and stared at his trainer.

"Gerroof," He growled lowly. He arched his head to look down at the ground. Ash took this as an apology.

"It's alright Charizard," Ash said rubbing Charizards head where his two horns were, "No one's perfect. Now, I believe it's time we got to training for the Pokemon League."

…

From the moment Ash started his training, every day all of the non-cloned Pokemon had received vitamins in the morning. As it turned out, all of the cloned Pokemon were strong, but they only knew four moves each, thanks to the complex genetic recreation according to Mewtwo. Ash went through every one of his Pokemon and checked out the moves they knew. Every cloned pokemon knew two moves from their type then two other moves. If the Pokemon had more than one type, it knew one of the secondary type moves and another random move.

"Alright," Ash said figuring it all out in his head, "All of my natural born Pokemon know a lot of moves, but they don't have the superior senses and athletic skills as the clones. But for the clone's it's the exact opposite. So maybe we can work on the weaknesses of each Pokemon. But this is going to be tough…."

"_What are you thinking?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Me and you," Ash said, "Are going to visit a lot of places during training time." The more Ash had thought about it, the more he became sure that he needed to visit some of his Pokemon he left with others such as Primape and Haunter. When he retrieved Primape, he was a champion of the Pokemon Grand Prix fighting clubs. Haunter was a Pokemon Ash actually caught but gave it to Sabrina to keep her company. When its desire to fight became evident, Sabrina called Ash to let him know. Immediately, the ghost Pokemon was integrated into his training schedule. There were a lot of training weights being used for the natural born pokemon. They were to run around the entire stadium battle area, on their feet. This included, Pidgeotto and Charizard as they were not allowed to fly. It was impossible to do such a thing with Haunter seeing how he was a ghost, so Ash had him do triple the laps as everyone else. The reason he wanted Charizard and Pidgeotto to not fly was because if they for some reason couldn't get up in the air in the middle of a match, he wanted them to be able to maneuver pretty well on land. During the last half of the month though, He would made sure they flew a lot with the weights on. It would help them out in their flying speed.

His time with Mewtwo taking him places didn't just center around Ash retrieving Pokemon from someone else. Mewtwo had a lot of data stored in the computers that were full of tips on teaching moves to Pokemon, they were pretty basic ideas that Ash already figured out but these helped.

"If you had all these moves catalogued," Ash questioned using the computer, "Why didn't you teach yourself these Mewtwo?"

"_I may be psychic and smarter than an average Pokemon," _Mewtwo said, _"But for some reason I am unable to comprehend the moves through text."_

"Hmm," Ash said, "So you're like the other Pokemon. You learn through your body and physics instead of learning by simply reading something."

"_That's probably the most logical answer, yes," _Mewtwo said nodding.

"Okay so take you for example," Ash said, "You know the moves Psychic, Barrier, Shadow Ball, Teleport, and Counter. And I've never even heard of Shadow Ball until you used it. In fact I've never heard of or seen anything that is Dark typed or Steel typed that I know of."

"_I've catalogued many Pokemon from the Kanto Region," _Mewtwo added, _"But there are no Dark types in the Kanto Region. However the Magnet Pokemon Magnemite and Magneton are the only Steel types native to Kanto."_

"Okay then," Ash said understanding that. But he had another problem; He had no idea how to teach a psychic type such as Mew or Mewtwo. They learned most of their attacks mentally, Mew being the exception as she can learn every move known to man as far as anyone knew. However, she only knew three moves…which was weird because she was a lot older than any other Pokemon here. She knew Psychic, Barrier, and Teleport. When Ash questioned this, Mewtwo had translated for Mew. She usually spent time flying high over mountains and playing in the trees.

The more Ash thought about training a psychic type, the more it slipped away. But then he came to an answer. He's seen a few psychic type moves and he was a pretty good visualizing. That's when the answer came to him.

"Mewtwo," Ash said selecting a lot of moves, "I think it's about time I started teaching everyone moves." Ash took out a notebook as all the selected moves started to print out on paper. The stack was fifty pages long. Each page, had a two or three moves and their descriptions on them from magazine articles, reports, and even documents straight from the Pokemon League office. It seemed that Ash had to start simple. So he did. After all his Pokemon did their daily morning workout, he decided that around ten o'clock, would be teaching time for them in their moves department. Ash however, didn't let the Pokemon do all the work, he joined in on their laps and even started doing 'human' workout routines. After all, if his Pokemon could get stronger, why couldn't he?

He started out with moves that _every _Pokemon can learn if they had the smarts for it. Since Mew could learn every move imaginable. Every time Ash taught a move to a Pokemon, she learned it instantly. It started with Tackle. A basic move that if you couldn't use, you were probably a Magikarp, though he didn't mention it to Gyarados. Another move that was taught was Double-team. A visualization move. Ash and his Pokemon had had trouble with it for a long time. Now it was time for everyone else to know their pain. Double Team made an exact image of the Pokemon using it. But Ash also found out its weakness. All of the images had one detail of the original Pokemon missing, such as the images skin was lighter in color even by a mere fraction, or there was a spot of light on their shoulder. The original would be the one that looked normal. It was the little things like that, which made moves able to be countered.

But learning those moves were easy, and it only took the second day into training to learn it for all of them who didn't know any of those moves. But that was also the same day that Ash had printed out the moves. After those two moves were taught, he made sure they went on with their skills training. Ash started to take the time to read over that booklet that Professor Oak gave him. Dinner was at eight at night, and everyone was asleep to begin seven o'clock in the morning.

The next morning, Ash began teaching them moves such as Body slam, Bide, and Swift. It took a little longer but the Pokemon finally learned those three. This was Ash's daily routine:

_6:30-Wake-up call_

_7:00- Skill training (Running, strengthening, etc.)_

_10:00- Move tutoring_

_1:00- Break/Lunch_

_2:00- Skill Training_

_6:00- Recap_

_7:00-Dinner/Downtime_

_8:00- Bed time_

It was really a good schedule. Ash would follow it for the entire month with his Pokemon. Ash's next set of moves he selected were becoming more diverse for each Pokemon. He taught pokemon like his thirty Tauros, Rapidash, and Nidoqueen the move Stomp. Ash taught many of his Pokemon Mega punch and Mega Kick as well. The lucky Pokemon were his two Pikachu, Nidoqueen, Mewtwo, Golduck, both Charizard, Blastoise, both squirtle, Wigglytuff, Psyduck, Primape, and Hitmonlee. Ash's Training session had completely become focusing on his Pokemon's individual talents, such as teaching Krabby water type and ice type moves. He decided to get diverse with his Pokemon. They all knew different moves and whatnot.

The thing was, if you looked back at where Ash was before he met Mew and Mewtwo, you'd probably chalk him up as a Pokemon trainer with a lot of luck and determination. You wouldn't see the diverse strategy that went on inside his head that didn't always come out to a win. But now, you look at him and see an experienced trainer who just went through a training that pretty much drove himself and his Pokemon into the dirt almost.

But what good's all that training if he didn't put it to use? Tomorrow was registration, and the day after that, was when the actual Pokemon League started. How will Ash fair in the tournament. How has this training taken a toll on his skill as a Pokemon Trainer. Only tomorrow will tell…..

…

**The End**

**Please Review, comment, or question me. No flames please. Critizism is good, but flames are just annoying. If you have any questions, I'll post the answers in A/N before chapter. Thanks!**


	4. All Fired Up! Mewtwo Style!

**A/N: Howdy! Yep I'm back. I must say I'm impressed with all the attention I've been getting. I mean my other stories are alright, and written in the same way I write this one, but this one's only at one prologue and a chapter and it's received more attention than any other them combined. I've gotten 31 reviews so far, and on Thursday I've received 1.28 K hits and 413 visitors for just this one story. That blew my mind so much you don't even know.**

**Anyways, I know this story is the main interest, mostly because Pokemon's the best Franchise in the world pretty much as far as something can go. But I wouldn't mind if any of you would check out my other fanfiction works, just to see if you like it. Review on it a little bit, skim over it, I don't care. But the choice is yours, if you don't want to I can't do anything. I personally like this story a little more anyways.**

**Slight spoiler:**

**Apart from that, you may notice some change in the story line and that is expected, there might be a drastic change at one part, but that was intentional as well. Ash is not as arrogant anymore, but not to the sense where his personality is changed that much. Another thing, I actually watched all the episodes involving the Pokemon league before I even started on this chapter. So I know **_**everything **_**about the episodes.**

…

**Okay then I've gotten a few questions and comments that need to be answered that needs to be answered.**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**Q: You planning to do all the battles that were shown in the anime or are you going to skip any of them?**

**A: I really do plan to, but I will be changing them up a little to make it fit with the story. Let's just say Ash isn't the same arrogant kid anymore, Shall we?**

**TinkotheWolf:**

**A: Your comment about me having Venusaur as one of the characters I failed to mention hasn't gone unnoticed. I looked at where you were talking about, and you were right! *Bang's head against wall multiple times*. Don't worry I had plans for Venesaur anyways during the tournament. So don't worry about it okay? My bad.**

**Greenicephoenix:**

**A: With the Mew comment, I believed that not all Legendary Pokemon should be as powerful yet, but you have to admit, all you saw Mew do for half the movie was fly around over mountains and play on the windmills until she met Mewtwo. But apart from that, I plan to introduce Cynthia soon and she to me, she sort of looks young, as in her late teens in the canon, so she may be a teeny tiny bit younger than that….XP.**

**And Finally:**

**Negima Uzumaki:**

**A: To your comment, I plan to have Ash have the ability to use powers such as Aura, but it won't be a major plot detail as far as I know. But who knows, it may pop up to be that way in a few chapters. I'm still letting ideas roll off the top of my head. BTW, I love your username reference to Naruto. Awesome franchise as well.**

…**.**

**Whew, hope that answers some questions. Now that that's over with, onto the chapter!**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 3: All Fired Up! Mewtwo's style!**

It would seem that the appearance of a new species of Pokemon was all over the news as well as the pokemon Mew. Many people were watching every report on these two Pokemon. Some people spent their lives trying to find and capture Mew but have failed. Professor Oak however, had documented Mew as an actual Pokemon in numeric form after he also had a run in with a Pokemon calling itself Mewtwo. No one had actually seen this Pokemon or heard of it until Professor Oak had documented it along with Mew.

"_It seems that the discovery that Pokemon Researcher, Professor Oak has became quite a phenomena. Everyone knows that the Legendary Pokemon Mew is hard to find, let alone observe. But Professor Oak seems to have done both as he has recorded information on the New Species Pokemon that no other person has ever done. What's more interesting that in the time of his research of Mew, he has made a new discovery of a Pokemon called Mewtwo, a genetic replica of Mew. Though the means of its origin is unknown, Mewtwo and Mew are obviously connected. Mewtwo seems to be scarcer than Mew itself as Professor Oak has confirmed that this Pokemon is the only one of its species in existence. When numerous reporters questioned Professor Oak on how and where he observed these two Pokemon, he merely said that he couldn't give that information."_

"_Although his suspicious and secretive attitude on the subject, it seems that he is not the only one who is like that. Professor Oak has sent the information directly to Charles Goodshow, the President of the World Pokemon League. When questioned about the authenticity of these researched claims of Professor Oak, Charles Goodshow supported him stating that his claims were one hundred percent fact. When questioned on his statement, he stated that Professor Oak has always presented valuable facts when it comes to Pokemon and he's not one to present information on such things if they weren't true. Charles Goodshow also commented that he has also seen these two Pokemon and their numerical order in the Kanto Regional Catalogue has been implemented the way they are for a reason. When questioned if there would be any more information given out on these two Pokemon, Charles Goodshow commented that. We'll see how future events play out, we may or not see or hear about any more information on these two Pokemon or we may in fact see them. What he means by that is questionable. But for now, no one is expecting any more information about the Legendary Mew duo, as Professor Oak called them, until after the Kanto Regional Pokemon League."_

"_Speaking the Pokemon League, get ready to not do anything all day, turn on your televisions, or join us directly at the Indigo Plateau for the Kanto Regional Pokemon League or what is now called the Indigo League. Charles Goodshow has stated that everything is ready for the competitions. The stadium has been upgraded with repairs, and fixes that happen overnight and is properly taken care of. The annual ceremony, the lighting of the flame of Moltres, will begin at two o'clock the day after the registration deadline is over with. Charles Goodshow's final words on the matter were, 'I'm sure there are a lot of talented trainers entering this year, in fact I thoroughly believe there is. I've been sent word that a few trainers in particular are competing, both of which I'm interested in seeing. One of them is a relative of the Pokemon Researcher, Professor Samuel Oak."_

The TV turned off. A boy stood there getting dressed. He had a pair of blue jeans on. He put on a black shirt covering up his athletic torso that had been through hours of grueling training. He had a new jacket-vest that was blue, with gold and silver fastenings and a hood, and he wore two red and black gloves that were fingerless. His shoes were black and blue as well as his new backpack. He put on a hat to cover up his messy Raven hair. He was almost eleven years old, and he was ready for something.

He was ready for something that he had worked so hard for his entire life. He was competing in the Indigo League. The Indigo League was where the top trainers who went around battling for badges competed to see who was the most skilled. Some thought did it for glory, others for the money, but not this boy. No, he was doing this because it was his passion. Pokemon Training was his life now. And this last month was spent training for the Pokemon League that was about start. All he had to do was register, then he'd be able to compete.

He stared out at the large stadium that was right outside of the huge room he was in. It looked similar to the stadium shown on TV only the stadium was gray and caramel colored compared to the white chalky Indigo Plateau Stadium. The sun set a warm cast over the stadium. The boy knew it was time to go.

"_Are you ready?" _ A male voice came from behind him. This voice was a strong tenor voice that could put fear in those who heard it when it was angry.

"Let's go," The boy said as his electric mouse companion climbed up on his shoulder. With that, the huge doors of the stadium closed as well to caves and everywhere else. As soon as the doors made an echo, the three disappeared in a flash of blue aura. There was no sound after that, no treasured noise from Pokemon or human alike as they trained themselves to the dirt. The only sound that was left after the echoes of the massive doors closing on New island, was eerie silence…..

…..

It had been a month since they had seen their younger ten year old friend. Waiting inside the registration office of the Pokemon League were two people that called that boy a companion. One was a red headed girl with blue eyes and had her classic outfit on, named Misty. The other was a tall, muscular teenager with darker skin, spiky hair, and squinty eyes with his own usual outfit on. His name was Brock. These two people were both here waiting for a friend who said he'd arrive on the day of the registration deadline.

It's actually a funny thing, Misty had become friends with a boy she actually despised the first moment her eyes laid eyes on him because he "borrowed" her bike and it ended up getting trashed. She never let that boy live it down every day she followed him around. Her dream was similar to his. The boy's dream was to become a Pokemon Master, while Misty's own dream was becoming the number one Water Pokemon Trainer. Brock however, had met the boy when he challenged the boy had challenged his gym for an official badge. The boy had taught Brock that size and weaknesses weren't everything. He also let Brock come with him on his journey because Brock's dream was to be a Pokemon Breeder.

"He's late as usual," Brock said folding his arms. He watched as a lot of trainers were leaving the large domed hall or just talking with one another.

"Of course," Misty said becoming slightly ticked off, "It's Ash we're talking about here."

"He's only got thirty minutes left," Brock commented.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Misty asked, "I mean, the Pokemon League could have messed with his mind a little bit. It _is _a lot of pressure."

"He'll show," Brock said confidently, "Remember what you said? This is Ash we're talking about here." But fifteen minutes had passed and their friend still hadn't shown up. "…..you might be right Mis—"

There was a loud slam as the metal doors of the registration office slammed open revealing some kind of figure standing in it. Brock and Misty looked at the doors to see the silhouette of some kind of bipedal Pokemon with a long tail and cat like features. But before anyone could make out what it was, a blinding flash encased it and it disappeared. The entire hall was full of murmurs and conversation on the topic. Even the reporters who were informing the public on the sheer number of trainers here were talking about it.

"That was so weird!"

"What was that?"

"Was that a Pokemon?"

"It just vanished…."

"What kind of Pokemon was that?"

"Excuse me ma'am I'd like to register for the Pokemon League."

"What kind of Pokemon can do that?"

"Was that even real?"

"Sure thing young man, your name?"

"I wish I had a Pokemon like that!"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, here's my Pokedex."

Brock and Misty's head had snapped to the front counter to see none other than Ash Ketchum with a Pikachu on his shoulder registering for the league. The woman put his Pokedex in a machine slot behind her.

"Ash!" Came the voice of Misty.

"Hey Ash!" Came the voice of Brock.

The Raven-haired trainer turned around and smiled. "Hey guys!" He said waving at them as they walked towards him.

"You're all set young man," The woman said giving Ash back his Pokedex, now don't forget the opening ceremony is at two o'clock today at the main stadium."

"I won't, thank you," Ash said nodding as he put his Pokedex away. He walked towards his friends.

"Where have you been?" Misty asked, "You were almost late."

"Almost," Ash said grinning, "But I was right on time."

"Still cutting it close Ash," Brock deadpanned.

"Eh," Ash said shrugging and rubbing his Pikachu on the head affectionately, "I planned it. I wanted to get a little bit of last minute training in with Pikachu here when I woke up. I knew I could make it to the League on time."

"So where have you been at all this time anyways?" Brock asked as they started to walk out the registration hall.

"Yeah," Misty said, "It's like you dropped off the face of the earth."

"New Island," Ash said simply, "It was the only place where all my Pokemon could fit comfortably in the massive stadium there."

"_New Island!" _Brock and Misty said, "That place is still standing?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, "Me—I mean my friend and I used it as a training ground. Oh and you should see him by the way. He's really become quite friendly."

"Mewt—" Brock started but Ash put his hand over his mouth. This made a few trainers around them looked puzzled at the transaction.

"Be quiet about it," Ash said, "I'm saving him and her for the top sixteen. Understand?"

"Mhm, mhm," Brock said sweatdropping with his mouth still covered. Ash let him go.

"Okay then," Ash said as his stomach growled, "Uh….I'm hungry."

Brock and Misty fell over dumbfounded. "Really Ash!" Misty yelled. Only Ash could be really serious until food's involved.

Thirty minutes later, Ash was in the middle of eating the best meal he had had in a long time. It was gourmet dish of steak and shrimp (A/N: I know, I know, breaking the fourth wall, sue me.). His friends stared in a mixture between awe and disgust as he scarfed down not one or two dishes, but _three._

When he was through with his meal, he and his friends decided to walk out to the Victory Road that was a three mile trip to the Indigo Plateau stadium.

"Let's take the train up to the stadium," Misty said, "It's better than walking there for three hours."

"I agree, Brock said, "I don't want to miss the ceremony."

"Okay," Ash said agreeing with them.

But as usual, things never go out as planned for Ash when he and his friends are on some kind of adventure. They were loading up, when Ash was easily distracted by something. He saw that Officer Jenny and a short man was on a truck discussing something. Ash saw that there was a torch that could be carried sitting in a slot.

"Is that the…..?" He started.

"Ash come on," Misty said. Ash looked at them deciding on something.

"You guys go on," He said, "I'll catch the next train."

"You sure?" Brock asked. Ash nodded.

"Okay then but don't be late for the ceremony," Brock said nodding.

Ash went over to the truck where Officer Jenny was speaking with the older man. "He hasn't shown," Officer Jenny said sighing, "What about Carl? Can he run it?"

"No he's got a broken leg," The older man said, "We've got to find someone."

"Excuse me," Ash interrupted.

"What is it young man?"

"What's the problem officer?" Ask asked as Pikachu inclined his head.

"We're looking for a Torch runner," Officer Jenny said, "But all of our runners have been either injured or too far away to make it to the Indigo Plateau."

"What about me?" Ash asked, "I can run it for you."

"No offense kid," Officer Jenny said, "But I don't think you can run three miles straight without passing out along the way."

"Now hold on there," The older man said, "Say I think it's a good idea."

"Really?" Ash and Officer Jenny said at the same time.

"Sure," The older man said, "You seem like you've got the spirit. And that is what this competition is centered around. What's your name young man?"

Ash chuckled. "My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," He replied.

The older man looked at him blinking. _This _was the trainer that caught the Mew Duo. And he was ten years old? Amazing. "Well I'll be," The older man said shaking Ash's hand, "My name's Mr. Charles Goodshow. I'm president of the Pokemon League." This boy was the other trainer he wanted to see in action along with Gary Oak.

"Huh?" Ash said blinking, "Really?"

"Yes sir I am," Mr. Goodshow said, "Mr. Ketchum, Professor Oak has told me so much about you in our recent discovery." Ash's heart skipped, out of both panic and happiness.

"Would this have anything to do with a recent report that appeared right before the Pokemon League report?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Mr. Goodshow said scratching his chin, "I believe it would."

"Then I thank you for keeping my secret," Ash said shaking his hand once more.

"It's my pleasure," Mr. Goodshow said, "But perhaps you may grace us with their presences in the tournament?"

"Well," Ash said nodding, "I know I'll use them eventually, on their requests as much as my own, but first my opponents have to get through my other Pokemon."

"I see," Mr. Goodshow said, "Using your strongest for last?"

"Yes sir," Ash replied nodding.

"Okay," Officer Jenny said, "Let's get this show on the road. We've got a schedule to keep here!"

"Oh right," Ash said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually let me make a call to my friends first."

Ash had called Misty and Brock on the phone through another on the train. They were amazed when they found out that Ash was going to be the torch runner to the stadium. So Ash changed changed into shorts and a white shirt with the Pokemon League symbol on it and turned his hat backwards. He and Pikachu started to make their long run down the Victory road. Ash could do it, he knew he could. But Pikachu wasn't the only one to want to run with Ash which he found out instantly. Rapidash and Ninetails did as well both coming out of their Pokeball's without a command. If Ash knew Rapidash, she'd run twenty miles more than three. Ninetails was fast in her own right. Their sudden appearance surprised Officer Jenny and Mr. Goodshow.

"You guys want to run as well?" Ash asked as Rapidash was merely galloping but Ninetails was pretty much skipping or leaping to Ash's pace. Both could easily outrun Ash and he knew it.

"Nine!" Ninetails uttered in her high pitched voice.

Rapidash neighed.

"Well alright," Ash said running, "It's not a race you two. Okay?" They nodded.

"That boy is just full of surprises," Mr. Goodshow said from behind them. The boy was committed, and the appearance of his Pokemon showed that he wasn't a strict trainer like other Pokemon trainers were. Ash was about a mile within the torch run when something happened. Ash felt the ground shake He looked down as he ran to see that there was a fissure splitting the ground open. "Everyone look out!" He yelled to Officer Jenny and Mr. Goodshow's truck.

"Ninetails!" Ninetails uttered as Pikachu jumped on her back. Ash grabbed ahold of Rapidash's fiery main an pulled himself up on her back. They leaped over a hole that just formed. Officer Jenny on her motorcycle and Mr. Goodshow's truck fell in. Ash slid off of Rapidash as she came to a stop and Ninetails landed next to him. He looked down in the hole.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash yelled down, "Mr. Goodshow!"

"We're okay Ash!" Mr. Goodshow said, "Is the torch safe?"

"Yeah," Ash yelled down. _Someone planned this._

There was the distinct laughter from three familiar voices. Ash cringed when he heard their voices as he knew it was Team Rocket and their stupid Motto. He saw them in their balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said.

"And make that double!" James said

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars abo—"

"Would you please shut up?" Ash yelled annoyed, "That thing you call a motto is annoying. You've done this almost all my journey. Give it a rest for once."

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR MOTTO!" Jesse exploded into a rant from the balloon.

"AT LEAST LET US FINISH IT!" James continued.

"THAT'S RIGHT TWERP!" Meowth yelled, "WE FINALLY FOUND YOU AFTER ALL THIS TIME!"

"Yeah and it was a good month without you!" Ash yelled back, "Why don't you failures just leave us alone for once?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Jesse demanded, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWERP, I'M GOING TO—"

"Ninetails," Ash said simply, "Shut 'em up."

Ninetails sent a jet of flames into the balloon catching them all on fire and spinning the hot air balloon out of control.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN," Ash heard them scream as they flew through the air.

Ash walked over to the hole as Pikachu held the torch. He helped Officer Jenny out, and Mr. Goodshow.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Officer Jenny said, "Now how're we going to keep up with you? I've got to make sure no one falls in this hole until we get all of this stuff out. And Mr. Goodshow here is too old to be doing all that running."

"I'm not old!" Mr. Goodshow said offended, "I've still got a lot of youth left in me!" Ash chuckled silently.

"You can ride on Rapidash Mr. Goodshow," Ash said trying not to laugh anymore, "I'm sure she won't mind." Rapidash neighed to show she didn't.

"Alright then," Mr. Goodshow said, "Let's get going!"

With that, Ash, Mr. Goodshow, and his Pokemon ran the rest of the two miles. Ash had to admit he was worn out.

….

Misty and Brock were standing outside the main Pokemon Stadium where the victory road ran through the Pokemon League Village. There were a lot of people lined along the side of the road that the Torch Runner was supposed to run down. There was a TV reporter and even two Officer Jenny's guarding the white marble stairs that had a red Carpet on it. Tradition went that, the President would ride along side of the runner until a half of a mile away from the village then head on to the Village so he could accept the torch before the torch runner got there.

But there was a thirty minute delay for some reason. Officer Jenny reported that a group of thieves had tried to steal the torch but the Torch runner's Pokemon had taken care of them. Now it was only the Torch Runner, his Pokemon, and President Goodshow running the road. That was what was live on TV right now.

There were a few murmurs the entire time. Then there was the first horn of the Watchman. The horn was to inform the village that the President had arrived. The second horn that sounded would signify that the runner had reached the last slope on the victory road. Everyone remained quiet as they waited for the President's transport to arrive. But the thing was, they didn't hear an engine. Instead there were several repetitive hoof beats against the paved road. Then they heard a loud neigh and a snort from some kind of Pokemon. They saw the large majestic steed like Pokemon galloping towards the Village. Along the road there was a lot of gasps and sounds of amazement. Atop the Pokemon was none other than President Goodshow. The Rapidash majestically rushed pass all of them and her flames glimmered and sprayed behind her like a dreamt up fantasy.

"Ooh."

"_Ah."_

"Oh my!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"That's an amazing Pokemon!"

Misty and Brock looked at the Rapidash in awe. "Is that….?" Misty started.

"…Ash's Rapidash?" Brock finished.

"She looks beautiful compared to awhile back before they went off training," Misty said doing her 'Misty thing' similar to when she fantasizes over water pokemon.

"Yeah," Brock said, "Her coat's gotten fuller and shinier. And her flames are definitely longer. And has she gotten bigger?"

"Yeah!" Misty said remembering the used to be average sized Rapidash like Neesha's used to be. That Rapidash had _nothing_ on the beauty of this one.

"And here comes President Goodshow folks," The TV reporter said to the camera who was near them, "And it looks like the report from the officer's was true as the runner being attacked. He's came in riding a beautiful Rapidash. But whose Pokemon is it? The Torch runner's maybe?"

Mr. Goodshow dismounted the steed and walked up on the red carpet. "Mr. Goodshow," The reporter asked, "May we ask what has happened on the Victory Road before the torch runner gets here?"

"We were attacked by a group of thieves known as Team Rocket," Mr. Goodshow said grunting a bit, "But Ash Ketchum, who's running the torch, had saved us with his powerful Ninetails. Blew those thieves away with one attack…..then he allowed me to continue the run on his Rapidash. And she rides like a dream. I didn't even feel her hit the ground with every step she galloped. Good on my back too. Way better than that ol' truck of mine." The TV reporter sweatdropped as well as Brock and Misty. _Wow._ The second horn sounded. "And it seems that young Ash is coming in now." Rapidash shook her mane and pawed at the ground before neighing earning some glances at the fiery horse.

Then before long, Ash had come running around the corner of the street with a Ninetails as equally beautiful as his Rapidash. A Pikachu was riding atop the Ninetails back standing up sideways like it was surfing or something. Ninetails was graceful with its movements easily keeping a controlled pace with its trainer.

Ash came to a slowed down pace as he came up on the red carpet and President Goodshow. "Here you go Mr. Goodshow," Ash said as he handed the torch gingerly over to President Goodshow.

"Thank you Ash," Mr. Goodshow replied taking it then turning to the entire crowd, "Tomorrow is the lighting of the flame ceremony and I hope you will all be there!"

With the crowd moving, Ash rested his hand on his Rapidash. She squealed as his hand lay gently on her back. Then started nuzzling him with her nose.

"Ninetails," His ninetails said joyously nuzzling him the way a Meowth would. He chuckled.

"Yep," Ash said chuckling, "It was a good run wasn't it?"

"Pikachuu," Pikachu uttered jumping up on his shoulder. If there was one thing Ash could do, it was have a large amount of empathy for his Pokemon; like he could almost feel what they were thinking or something like that.

"What are you talking about Pi?" Ash said laughing, "You surfed the entire time on the way here."

"Pi ka!" Pikachu uttered as ash rubbed his head.

"It's about time," Brock said grinning as he and Misty came up, "Team rocket that much of a trouble?"

"Like usually," Ash said shrugging then crouching down to scratch Ninetails behind the ears with both his hands, "In the annoying sort of way." You could see all nine of Ninetail's tails droop slightly as she relaxed almost lazily. Then he heard the most annoying sound in the world…Gary. His annoying cheerleaders were with him

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy from our town of Pallet," His voice said obnoxiously.

"Gary." Ash said giving a curt nod.

"So you got to run the torch huh?" Gary said with his annoying voice, "At least you had some amount of fame this entire tournament."

"What do you mean?" Ash said clueless.

"Well _Somebody_ in Pallet Town has to make it far in the tournament," Gary said then went to a lazy posture, "I guess it's going to be me, because you couldn't fight your way out of a battle if you had a Mew." _Oh, if you only knew, Gary._

"I promise you Gary," Ash said annoyed, "I didn't just train for the last month for nothing. I'll show you how far I can get."

"Whatever," Gary said, "Come on girls, I think I'm getting loseraitis standing here."

"Okay then," Ash said ignoring Gary's last words as he walked away, "What now?" Misty started off what would seem like another subject that Ash would promise to get someone back on.

"Ash?" Misty said gazing at Rapidash, "What have you been doing to get your Pokemon looking so amazing?"

"We didn't just train to the bone," Ash said, "I've been taking good care of them as well. I've been taking some tips Pokemon Breeding Websites on Me—my friend's computer."

"Really?" Brock asked surprised, "You?"

"Uh huh," Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum reading….." Brock said feigning shock, "the world's going to end."

"Hey!" Ash said indigently, "I can read! I'm smarter than you think Brock-o."

"You could've fooled me," Misty commented shrugging.

"Hey!" Ash said again, "Jeez, none of that now. It was almost peaceful without all this criticism going around."

"Well what would you do without us?" Brock said grinning.

"I'd have to think about it," Ash stated plainly. Then he grinned himself.

"He can think too?" Misty said feigning surprise, "Are you going to tell us how you got Rapidash's coat so shiny already?"

"It depends. Can I throw something at you?" Ash asked squinting his eyes at Misty.

"No."

"Okay then," Ash said grinning, "Because all that attitude is a _big _target." Misty's mouth dropped. Ash chuckled returning Rapidash. "See you Brock," He finalized simply. He turned and bolted with his Pokemon right behind him. He had a good reason to run. He just insinuated she was something more.

"GET BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled as Ash ran through the crowd towards the lake. She ran causing _a lot_ of people staring at the trio.

"Hey wait up!" Brock yelled going after them, "Sorry they're a bunch of kids." He added passing a few people. "Sorry, sorry."

….

Misty never caught Ash Ketchum until Ash pointed out that if she didn't quit chasing him, he wasn't going to tell her where he booked their lodge. Misty was mildly surprised at Ash's quick thinking but was even more surprised that he hadn't been lying about the lodge. The lodge itself was large like a cabin, and angular at that. There was a basic living room space, a kitchen and dining room, two Bedrooms and a bathroom. The outside of the lodge had a parking lot, a small bike rack, a picnic table in the backyard with a grill up against a sliding door. The edge of the lodge property was a lake that was just as clean as it could be. It was crystal clear and the sky reflected off of it beautifully.

Their accommodations were actually prestigious. There were plenty of appliances for Brock to use when cooking in the kitchen, a large widescreen TV, a skylight in the second floor bedroom, which was where Ash would probably sleep seeing as there was one bed, a bathroom, and the balcony looking over the lake was what made him choose to claim it. Also there was a widescreen TV that was like a theater screen TV on the wall next to the door. It was hooked up to the computer console. Ash had it made here. The computer was basically a database on all participates, and had the schedule for the matches.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. Ash could feel it. There were a total of 256 contestants altogether. That was a lot of contestants. He figured it out in his head immediately. Only 128 would win, then 64, then 32. After that there would be the final round of the top 16, then the top 8, then top 4, and then runner up, or first place. He let Mew and Mewtwo out of their Pokeball's.

"_Ash?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Ew?" Mew commented

"Figured you'd want to sleep outside of the Pokeball, "Ash commented.

Mewtwo simply nodded while Mew immediately took a spot on Ash's bed. Mewtwo himself floated towards the balcony and leaned against the doorframe.

Ash truly tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He was ready to compete. He was all psyched up and ready to win some battles. After laying in bed for a few hour, he finally got up and walked out the door of his bedroom towards the front door. Pikachu silently got on his shoulder. He was going to the stadium, just to clear his mind. But his absence didn't go unnoticed though. Mewtwo opened his eyes watching his trainer leave the bedroom.

He looked up at the stars and the moon that shone brightly on him. Smirking he got up and made his way over to the sleeping Mew who was curled up at the foot of the bed on a pillow.

"_Mew?" _Mewtwo said.

"Mew?" She asked yawning and floating up in the air flying around a little bit. When she realized Ash wasn't in the room she looked at him tilting her head, "Ew?"

"_He's gone out," _Mewtwo said, _"We might want to go with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."_

"Mew!" Mew said nodding. With that they zipped out the room through the balcony and flew between the trees. Mews normal sound that her psychic energy made as she flew was the only thing you could hear with the exception of the wind blowing through the trees.

…

The only thing Ash could hear was the wind blowing and the gravel from the graveled road moving under the pressure of his feet. He could feel his companions heartbeat as it beat irregularly like all Pokemon. But there was so much more going inside of this boys head. He could hear the massive crowd cheering already. He could hear the roar of the crowd as he won or his opponent won. He could feel the anxiety already kicking in as the first few moments of his hesitancy when it came time to call out Mew or Mewtwo. He could hear, feel, and see it all. But over all those thoughts stirring in his head, he could hear the almost quiet sound of Mew flying. But he also heard the silent signature path of Mewtwo.

They had both followed him and Pikachu. "Hey guys," He said as he walked into the coliseum-like stadium. "What's up?" They walked up into the stadium risers and Ash gazed at a large fire pit atop of the side of the stadium.

"_Couldn't sleep," _Mewtwo lied unbeknownst to Ash, _"You?" _Mew zipped along with him.

"I don't know," Ash replied, "All my life, I've wanted to compete in this League. Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do with myself. All our training comes down to the results of tomorrow during our first match. Do you agree?"

"_Of course." _Mewtwo stated.

Ash stared all around the empty stadium, then let out a long sigh. "I don't know," He said, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't met either of you or the other Pokemon."

"_With or without us," _Mewtwo said, _"I'm confident you could have made it far in the League."_

"Thanks Mewtwo," Ash said smiling for the first time tonight. He stared all around the wind blowing into the bowl like stadium. He felt a sense of serene grace fill him. It was as if the storm in his mind quit brewing and finally settled down. He stared up at the stars and the moon. They shone brightly upon him. It was a sign, he was sure of. He was going to tackle this tournament and bring it to its knees. He turned to leave, finally ready to go to sleep…

…..

Mr. Goodshow hadn't left the stadium since he finished his dinner. It was kind of an unofficial tradition that he took upon himself as respect for everything he worked so hard to build in this League. The stadium was empty and full of chalky marble now. The moon shined down on it making it seem like a spirit realm or something. But tomorrow this stadium would be packed with people all watching the opening ceremony and the first few Pokemon battles an hour later. Oh he would miss the sounds of fans showing respect for trainers and their pokemon when this was over. He missed it even now, and the Tournament hadn't even started yet. This entire league was his pride and joy, his very life source it seemed.

He couldn't wait for the Flame of Moltres to be ignited and the first battle of the Pokemon League to begin. What he couldn't wait for were a few certain individuals to make an appearance. They always observed trainers in the Pokemon League tournament, even though most people didn't notice them because they sat in the VIP building overhanging the other half of the stadium across from the pit for the flame.

Mr. Goodshow noticed someone standing directly under the VIP house. He looked real closely before realizing who it was. Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. He was staring all around the stadium. But wait…what was this? He wasn't alone. There were two figures standing with him, each not even touching the ground. One of them was taller and grayish looking while the other was about three foot and pink. "Could it be?" Mr. Goodshow asked himself, "It is!" He stared at the boy as he talked to someone. He heard a faint sound of someone else that seemed deeper in their voice. Mr. Goodshow looked around the stadium seeing no one. Maybe he was just playing out his future battles in his head or something.

"That boy really does have a lot of spirit for Pokemon," Mr. Goodshow said. And in a flash of bluish light, the four figures disappeared leaving Mr. Goodshow by himself, "This is going to be an interesting Tournament. And I won't be the only one watching for it."

…

The next day, was the Ceremony and the official beginning of the Tournament. All participates were to report to the match-up hall at ten o'clock sharp to see who their first opponent would be. Brock went on to explain that each of the preliminary battles were three on three on either fields that were made of Rock, Water, Grass, or Ice. Those fields were determined at the beginning of every match. Ash figured out his first opponent; some dude in pink named Mandi…..or was it a girl?

"_Hey is that a girl?" _Ash asked.

"I….don't know," Misty commented just as confused as Ash was.

"I assure you I'm not a girl," An oily sandy voice said from behind. Standing behind them was the trainer Mandi. "But it seems you don't know the great Mandi."

"Never heard of you," Ash said simply.

Mandi fell face forward. He quickly recovered, "Very well. Then you obviously don't know a great trainer when you see one."

"Uh….." Was all Ash could say.

"You're going to lose you know," Mandi said, "I'm known for my exquisite magic tricks during my battles."

"What do magic tricks have to do with a battle?" Ash asked blankly.

"_Everything!" _Mandi said indigently, "Be prepared to lose. A kid like you couldn't possibly understand the complexity of strategy and putting on a show during a Pokemon battle."

"Yeah I do," Ash said a little ticked at this guy, "It's called skill."

"Whatever you say," Mandi said, "I must leave now, the Ceremony's going to be more interesting than battling you." He walked away.

Ash was getting a little heated over this guy. _Calm down, he's just arrogant. Just like Gary._

…..

The Ceremony was beginning. From the VIP house that was resting up on top of the stadium across from the pit of Moltres, were five shadowy figures watching. It was actually their job to watch the League much to anyone's surprise. Down in the field, all 256 contestants were leaving in groups towards the center of the field where Mr. Goodshow was on a stage. "Welcome to the lighting of the flame Ceremony!" Mr. Goodshow said through a microphone. The crowd started to cheer as loudly as possible.

"Amongst you are 256 trainers who have worked hard to get here and will surely give you all a show that couldn't be reckoned with. As a note, we ask that all recording of the Tournaments battles be prohibited, if you wish to have certain matches on video, you can visit the many Battle stands around the Pokemon League Village that has copies of _every_ match in this Tournament. They're free for trainers, and only two Pokedollars for all visitors here during this tournament. Thank you and let the Ceremony begin!"

Ash watched as a female Torch Runner ran up the many stairs that would lead to the pit of Moltres from the stadium floor. But something didn't feel right. As much as everyone was excited, something just didn't feel right. And why was the ground shaking? It felt like something was pounding underneath him. But it was coming from both sides of the arena. Everyone felt this too

"What's this?" The Commentator asked, "Well this is a surprising turn of events. A League official has stopped the trainer carrying the torch and are about to accept the torch." Ash looked closely at the official. She had long Magenta hair…Ash bolted pass Mr. Goodshow who looked at him in surprise.

"I'll take that torch little girl….." The 'official' said.

"Wait don't let her take that torch!" Ash yelled running up the stairs with Pikachu right behind him.

"Too late twerp!" Jesse said snatching the torch from the trainer then kicking her down on the ground. Ash came to a stop ready to have Pikachu zap her.

"Do the three of you have to ruin everything?" Ash demanded.

Then the most god aweful thing happened. From both sides of the arena came a large six legged green robot scaring the crowd as they scattered. "Maybe not everything," Came the voice of Meowth from the right Robot, "But we try to do what we can."

"Look kid," Jesse said smirking, "There's no reason to get all fired up over an old flame."

"We'll see about that!" Ash said running towards her. But Weezing floated from behind her and unleashed a widespread smog. Ash covered his mouth hearing Jesse.

"If you thought stealing the flame was hot," She rhymed, "Wait until you see what else we've got." She lit the flame which burst into a large blazing flame. When the smog cleared Ash saw a _third _Robot coming up from behind the large flame of Moltres.

"Why settle for a tiny flame," James' voice came from the Robot to the left of the stadium, "When you get a bigger one instead?"

"Ladies and gentlemen the torch has been stolen by some giant mechanical monster!" The commentator said as Jesse's robot picked up the large torch. Ash was smart enough to know what was going to happen next.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at the other trainer. She nodded and bolted off. Ash ran down the stairs as most of the trainers left the arena floor. All three of the robots began to descend into the Arena.

Ash and Pikachu ran avoiding Jesse's robot. He knew he couldn't harm Jesse's robot without destroying the torch. But the two Robots that were causing havoc on the other ends of the stadium could be dealt with. He had no choice. Mew was too obvious for anyone not to notice but…Mewtwo.

He threw his Pokeball…..."Don't be seen."

….

The five shadowy figures looked at the monstrosities descending upon the field. The young trainer who had attempted to stop the theft ran down to the center of the stadium as the robot carrying Moltres flame followed. But the thing was, the two other Robots were causing havoc as well.

"We have to intervene," One of them said.

"I agree," Came a female's voice. They were about to walk out of the room when the last stopped them.

"Wait…." He said, "Look at this." They looked out at what was going on.

In a blinding blue flash a Pokemon had appeared next to the young trainer. But you couldn't see it. It had a massive blue aura encasing its body almost three feet away. Take those two out!" the trainer ordered.

The pokemon floated into the air and unleashed a massive shockwave of blue energy that pelted the two machines. The shockwave made everything vibrate. Your head, you feet, even the air. It was _that _powerful. Then like some kind of invisible force was picking them up, the robots had flown high into the air and just simply disappeared in another blue flash of light.

"Ash Ketchum has just called out some kind of Pokemon," The Commentator said, "And it blew those other two Robots away! That Pokemon is really fired up!"

Before, they could react though, the Trainer and his Mysterious Pokemon was engulfed in the flame of Moltres.

…

"Look out!" Ash yelled at his Genetic Pokemon. But it was too late.

"_Ash!" _Mewtwo said trying to get to him_. _But he too was swallowed in the flame. But they weren't burning.

The flame was all around them, but they weren't burning. Then a loud screech was heard before the flames started to form high in the sky like a magnetic storm of fire. Then, it formed a bird that was incased in its own flame.

"Moltres!" Ash exclaimed in pure amazement.

"_Amazing," _Mewtwo commented equally astounded. Even though he was a Legendary Pokemon himself, he respected the power of fire of the Flame pokemon as well.

The Flame pokemon bolted towards the robot and literally flew through it. The bowl that Moltres flame was in went flying as the explosion ensued. "Catch it!" Ash said.

"_It will be done!" _Mewtwo said still emitting his powerful blue energy. He zipped towards the large bowl in a blinding light and used his psychic powers to place it gently back where it was. He returned to Ash's side.

"Is there any way you can fix the damage?" Ash asked.

"_I can try," _Mewtwo said nodding lifting up in the air once more. And then with a powerful psychokinetic blast, it seemed that everything was reforming as if nothing had happened. But the power that Mewtwo emitted had drained him drastically. He began to float down, with his coat of energy fading.

"Good job my friend," Ash said, "Return." The Flame of Moltres had reignited as soon as he said it.

Before long, there was a brief police report explaining what had happened from Mr. Goodshow. This entire transaction was caught on film. The official interview went like this.

"_It would seem that the Opening Ceremony for the Indigo Conference has been interrupted by a group known as Team Rocket. Their antics have caused mass panic that vanished as soon as they left. Caught on film was a single trainer battling three giant robots that stole the Lantern of Moltres' flame from atop the stadium itself. This trainer used his mysterious Pokemon to immediately destroy two of the robots in one blast of what seemed like pure power. The Trainer's name was Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. He was the substitute torch runner who had already combated the trio of thieves along the victory road and allowed the President himself to ride his magnificent Rapidash to the Pokemon League Village along with him. He is also a participate in the tournament itself. The trainer refused to give the species of the Pokemon, stating we'll have to wait and see what it was in the tournament if he uses it. President Goodshow says we must respect his decision, because without him or his Pokemon, it was likely that the entire tournament would've been ruined. Also he said that he was grateful not only for the Pokemon's fired up performance in getting the flame back, but for repairing the damage instantly. What other kind of Pokemon does trainer Ash Ketchum have at his disposal? We won't know until the tournament begins."_

…_._

**The End.**

**A/N: A little about myself if you don't feel like going to my profile. A PM subject made me question how much people pay attention:**

**Name: Nathan. But you can call me Nate, Nateman, or Doctor Cracker.**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Gender: male**

**From: U.S.A**

**Age: 20 on April 27****th**

**Work: Farm life, and Mcdonalds**

**Interests: Pokemon, gaming (love the X-box on COD MW3) and the Gamer Tag's SaborNateman364 if you want to play sometime, but I probably suck compared to some of you. Anyways, Naruto, farm life, and eating chocolate chip cookies. Warning: on gaming I may become serious if the game makes me angry.**

_**That's all for now.**_

**Like it? Love it? Review Please. Tell me what you think so far, or question me on whatever you have going on in your head. Please no flames, but criticism is good for everyone.**


	5. This Is Why I Battle

**A/N: Hey how yall doin'? Okay Another chapter. The story has gotten 53 reviews, and 1.5k hits with 477 visitors. Nice. I must be doing something right. Anyways, this chapter marks Ash's first battle in the league (Don't say anything about spoilers, it's in the chapter update duhhhh). Anyways, a few questions and comments:**

**There were a few questions on the Shadowy figures, so not really going to name anyone in particular**

**A: Yes, they are someone in those categories, but it's not exactly what any of you are thinking.**

**Shipping questions and comment**

**A: I've made my decision, you'll have to find out through reading. **

…

**That's all the questions that I'm aware of. So please read, review, and enjoy.**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 4: This is why I battle**

"There's my little boy!" Ash heard the sounds of his mother as he and his friends sat out on the green grassy area in the backyard of his lodge. He had been watching the matches all morning on TV. But he decided after the fifth match, he'd stop watching and go on outside and enjoy himself by the lake. His trainer's lodge was the furthest away from the other lodges with the exception of one lodge to the right of his own. He had already rented it out for Professor Oak and his mom, who would share the lodge itself. Since the village across the lake, and the closest lodges were about eighteen acres away, Ash had let out his six Pokemon.

But now, Professor oak was here, with his and Gary's Pokemon.

"Mom!" Ash said as she got out of her minivan. He ran up and hugged her. He hadn't seen his mom in a month, sue him. Misty and Brock laughed a little.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked him.

"I've been on an island that Mewtwo was created on," Ash said, "It was safe enough for training so we went there."

"Oh okay," His mom said warmly, "But you could've called me you know. I don't like not knowing where you are."

"I know mom," Ash said, "But New Island didn't have any service." _"I'm such a dirty liar," _he told himself.

"Okay then," His mom said warmly then looked at Pikachu, "Oh my, he's gotten cuter!" She picked him up and started rubbing him on his head.

"Chaaaa," Pikachu said relaxingly. Ash smiled then saw that his mother's minivan was packed. He sweat dropped.

"Jeez mom did you think you were moving?" Ash said.

"Oh I figured that these cabins could have a few homey additions," His mom said lightly, "It's not a lot really." _Tauros crap._

"Alright then," Ash said shaking his head then called over to his friend, "Hey Brock! Do you mind giving me a hand here?"

"Yeah sure!" Brock said from the lakeside. He got up and bounded their way. Brock and Ash unloaded all the Professor's and his mom's belongings.

"So Ash," Professor Oak said as soon as Ash and Brock were done, "I've noticed the care and training you put into all of your Pokemon. They look young and magnificently healthy."

"Yeah," Ash said as he rubbed Pikachu on the head, "I made a point to give them the best care I could while we were on break during our training period."

"I see," Professor Oak said, "And I see Mewtwo's gotten stronger. I recognized him right away on the Bus's TV when you used him to stop Team Rocket from stealing the flame of Moltres."

"Yeah," He replied smiling, "But it took a lot out of him. He was trying not to be seen by the public and fight at the same time. Even for him it was a challenge to do that at the same time, especially when he repaired the stadium."

"Yeah," Professor Oak said, "And you got to run the torch from the gates down the victory road. That's an honoring privilege on its own. And your Rapidash looked beautiful."

"Thank you Professor," Ash said.

"By the way," Brock said, "When is your match Ash?"

"Today at six in the afternoon," Ash said, "It's in Arena B, and I'm on the Green side. League officials will come and get me if they're ahead of schedule in matches." He knew all of the rules of the Indigo Conference. Having to battle on the four different fields and whatnot before moving on to the main stadium"

"Alright then," Brock said, "In the meantime why don't we celebrate Ash being here with a fine lunch?"

"I'd love too," Professor Oak said, "But Gary wanted to have lunch with me when I arrived. He's in one of the lodges down the road."

"Oh I'll give you a ride Professor," Delia said getting in the van, "And Brock, don't you start cooking without me."

"Yes ma'am," Brock said nodding. Lunch was perfect. Ash's mom had cooked the best gourmet meal that Brock admitted, but most of his cooking to shame. With only an hour left before his match, Ash decided to head on to Arena B.

….

Ash was standing inside the trainer prep-room on the green side of Arena B. It was deep under the stands of Green side and there were two entrances to the main field for the trainers on opposite ends. Ash remembered walking through the first gate that was guarded by an official. The first gate was the one that made sure no one but trainers could go through. About half way under the stands in the hall was yet another hall that had a bathroom and a room where Green side trainers would wait for their turn.

The room was empty of all life except Ash and Pikachu. It was actually cozy though. The walls were painted in green, the floor was carpeted. There was a snack machine and a drink machine, a bunch of leather chairs and couches, and a bench. There was also a large wide-screen TV that was showing the match going on outside right now. It had the stats of the trainers on the right side of the camera work going on. It would show what kind of match was going on, the field type, and the individual trainers pictures and their Pokemon's pictures that were going on in the battle. There was also another widescreen that was doing a high tech slideshow of the current matchups. It displayed it in brackets. It showed who won and who was eliminated. There was also a line of computers that were actually databases on the pokemon League. Everything you wanted to know was right there. It was similar to the one in Ash's room back at his lodge.

Right now the green trainer was using a Ponyta, while the red trainer was using a gloom. The Red trainer's gloom was his last Pokemon.

"Gloom Stunspore!" The Red trainer announced. The Gloom let out a lot of brownish gold pollen that rushed towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta use your flamethrower to burn that stunspore up!" The Green trainer ordered. Ponyta neighed and burnt then entire field up including the stunspore with a massive flame. "Now charge it and use takedown!" The Ponyta immediately charged its target and hit it with a takedown. The Gloom was knocked out of the battle zone. It didn't get up either.

"Gloom is unable to battle!" The Referee said, "Victory goes to Ponyta and Sheila Grainger on the Green side." There was an explosive cheer that erupted from the crowd.

"The next match will begin in ten minutes," The commentator said, "This is hereby a scheduled break."

Ash immediately went through the possibilities of the match in his head. He knew there were three Pokemon he just couldn't wait to use. He really wanted to use them all in this tournament, but he didn't want to reveal all his secrets too soon. He knew exactly what to use. The Pokemon he was thinking off was slower than the others but had a lot of endurance and power. Mandi wouldn't know what hit him….or was he a girl?

Ash got up and Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. He was next. He walked out to the last gate that would lead into the stadium. "Ash Ketchum?" The official asked.

"Yes sir," Ash replied.

"Alright then," The official said, "Wait here until you're called out."

"Alrighty then," Ash said leisurely. He decided to try and remain calm over this. It was his first Pokemon league tournament let alone first battle. He slowed his rapidly beating heart down and closed his eyes. This was going to be fun. He could tell.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," The Commentator announced, "The Twenty eighth match for Arena B will now begin! In the Red side is a Pokemon League favorite, the Popular Mandi!" The crowd cheered loudly for Mandi as he walked out onto the field He walked to the Red Trainer's box. "And on the green side is the Mysterious trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who just saved the flame of Moltres twice!" There was a bigger explosion of cheering. Ash walked out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Here we go buddy," Ash said smiling and rubbing his Pokemon's head. He and Pikachu made their way out to water field to the green trainer's box. When he stood on that box, he felt a rush of serene grace fill him up. He immediately knew the Pokemon he'd use.

"This match is a three on three battle between Mandi and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," The Referee said, "Choose your Pokemon."

Mandi grinned throwing out his Pokeball. "Exeggutor come on out!" He said. Out came a large coconut tree Pokemon with no limbs except two feet. It had many heads and all connected all the way around its body attached to many leaves sprouting from its heads.

"I wonder what Ash is going to use?" Misty asked from the stands.

"There's no telling," Brock replied, "He's got a huge arsenal of Pokemon to choose from."

"I choose you my friend," Ash said throwing out a Pokemon. When the Pokemon materialized, you immediately thought it was an oversized Pokemon. It was a giant red and cream crab. It had six spikes attached to its body which was incidentally its head as well. It had six crab-like limbs two of them armed with large red claws.

"And Ash chose Kingler!" The commentator said, "Normally Kingler are weak against Grass Types, but let's see if Ketchum has anything up his sleeve."

"Let the match begin!" The Referee announced.

"Exeggutor!" Mandi said, "Razor Leaf now!" It was a direct hit as Kingler didn't move. "Direct hit."

"Ohh and it's a direct hit," The Commentator said.

"Kouky," The Kingler stuttered blinking. Mandi looked surprised.

"What's this?" The Commentator said, "Kingler didn't even budge."

"Lock on," Ash said simply. And then a small beam shot from Kingler and hit Exeggutor. But it wasn't a damage dealing move.

From the stands Misty and Brock were conversing.

"Ash must've trained Krabby hard to make it evolve into a Kingler," Misty said looking at the beauty of the water type, "This is Kingler's first battle right?"

"Yeah," Brock said nodding, "I'm surprised. Kingler didn't even feel the grass type attack either."

"And what was that move he just used?" Misty asked, "I've never heard of it."

"I don't know," Brock said, "We'll find out probably."

"Uh oh," The commentator said, "Ash Ketchum's Kingler took a grass type attack without even flinching and has now used an unknown attack. How will this effect Exeggutor?"

"Exeggutor use psywave!" Mandi said ignoring the attack that was just used.. The Coconut Pokemon shot a ring of energy out of three of its heads.

"Kingler dodge it," Ash said calmly as he put his hands in his pocket. Kingler simply turned him body as the wave of psychic energy passed harmlessly by him.

"And Kingler just moves away from the Psywave like it's nothing," The commentator said, "Amazing folks, Ash has trained his Kingler well."

"Hyper Beam," Ash said shrugging his shoulders. He grinned. This round was over.

"Ha you have to hit Exeggutor first," Mandi said confidently, "Exeggutor dodge it now!"

A large powerful beam of energy shot towards Exeggutor out of Kingler's larger claw. The Beam passed harmlessly by Exeggutor.

"Ohh and Hyper Beam missed," The Commentator said, "Kingler's not going to be able to move for a moment."

"Alright Exeggutor," Mandi said, "Use—" Exeggutor was hit by the powerful beam from behind and he fell forward unconscious.

"What's this?" The Commentator asked, "Hyper Beam hit Exeggutor head on even when he dodged it."

"What kind of cheating is this!" Mandi demanded of Ash.

"Lock on," Ash said smirking, "If it's a direct hit the first time. The next move will hit no matter what." Ash remembered how hard it was teaching Kingler that move. It wasn't easy at all. It was a move that took Kingler several days to learn. He knew that Kingler would be slow so he wanted to make sure every attack counted. That's when he heard of Lock-on. Normally a select few pokemon could learn it, but now Kingler had known it due to relentless training and his inability to quit on it.

"Ugh," Mandi uttered clearly agitated.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle," The referee said raising the green flag, "Kingler is the winner of this round." Mandi returned his Exeggutor.

"And Kingler pulls off a surprising victory with an Exeggutor-seeking Hyper Beam!" The Commentator announced, "What will Mandi send out now?"

"Seadra take the field," Mandi said calling out a Pokemon. Out of his Pokeball, came a little blue pokemon similar to Misty's Horsea only with slightly skinnier with more spikes.

"And Mandi sends out his speedy Seadra," The Commentator said, "What will Ash do now?"

"Kingler return," Ash said, switching his Pokemon, "Vaporeon come on out." Ash had his own Seadra, so he knew everything about one. This Seadra might be a little different, and he bet one of his Tauros' that his Seadra was faster than Mandi's.

"And Ketchum switches his Kingler for a Vaporeon," The Commentator announced.

"Round two begin!" The Referee said.

"Seadra use quick attack!"

"Vaporeon use Protect," Ash said folding his arms, "Then use Ice beam." Seadra hit a barrier that quickly appeared right before its own move hit. Then a point blank Ice Beam was fired that sent Seadra flying. Seadra recovered but was severally hurt.

"Seadra takes a direct hit from Ice Beam," The Commentator said.

"Seadra use hydropump!" Mandi said getting desperate. The attack was a direct hit.

"And it's a direct hit!" The Commentator said. Ash smirked.

When the attack finished, Vaporeon just blinked. He shook off the vapor like a cat shaking its body. "Vay!" He said joyously.

"Your water attacks are useless," Ash said smiling at the happiness of his Pokemon, "You just gave Vaporeon a bath, that's all."

"And Vaporeon absorbs that attack," The commentator said, "What will Mandi do now?"

"_Every time I actually hit his Pokemon," _Mandi thought gritting his teeth in frustration, _"It doesn't do anything. But that's only when he wants to be hit. Otherwise he's attacking or dodging. I can't let this pest beat me. I refuse to be knocked out this early in the tournament."_ He studied Vaporeon's happy expression shaking its scaly body.

"Seadra use poison sting!" He ordered after deliberating on a strategy.

Ash chuckled confidently. "Vaporeon in the water," Ash said, "Show them your speed with agility and quick attack." Vaporeon dove into the water and literally disappeared. The only thing you saw was quick spurts of water as the invisible pokemon moved under water. Seadra was just getting pelted by many attacks that no one but Ash saw.

"Vaporeon is just pelting Seadra at a rapid pace," The Commentator said, "And you can't even see it!"

"Seadra use whirlpool!" Mandi said.

"Vaporeon get back to me," Ash said, "And just go ahead and freeze that whirlpool." Like it hadn't even moved, Vaporeon appeared right back where it was, on the flotation platform. The Whirlpool brew churning the field. But Vaporeon shot an Ice beam that froze the entire field. Seadra was stuck in the ice. It started struggling to break free.

"Ah Seadra!" Mandi panicked pulling his long green hair out.

Ash laughed. It was kind of funny seeing the dude panic like that. "Alright let's wrap this round up with Surf!" He said.

"And Ash uses the frozen water field as his own playground!" The Commentator said as a huge wave shot up with chunks of ice in it.

"Seadra!" Mandi yelled as the wave of water and ice crashed its way.

"Doo, doo!" The Seadra panicked before being swallowed by the wave and pelted by the ice. Vaporeon rode a wave all the way back to his Platform leisurely. But Seadra wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Vay," Vaporeon yawned.

Then, Seadra floated above water bellied up. "Oh no!" Mandi yelled in panic.

"Seadra is unable to battle!" The Referee said, "This round goes to Vaporeon and Ash Ketchum."

"And Ash Ketchum has beat down two of Mandi's Pokemon without losing any of his own!" The commentator yelled over the roar of the crowd, "And he won using the battle zone as a weapon. In all my years of commentating I've never seen such ingenuity in a battle!"

"Wow Ash is….." Brock started, "Impressive." He couldn't get over the fact that Ash had just wiped the floor with two of Mandi's pokemon.

"Yeah and his Vaporeon is beautiful," Misty said daydreaming, "Oh how I love how cute it looks. It's so amazing." Brock Sweat dropped. But he knew Misty was right. Ash using the field to end the round against Seadra was pure genius. But where had Ash gotten so tactical about his battles?

Mandi looked at Ash and his Vaporeon. Vaporeon just started snuggling up to Ash like a Meowth and was emitting some kind of water sparkles. Ash smiled down at his Vaporeon. Mandi gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was being beat by a ten year old! There was no way! He had to get his pokemon some kind of advantage.

"Golbat go!" He called out.

"And Mandi sends out his Golbat!" The Commentator said, "What will Ash do about this?"

"Vaporeon return," Ash said smirking, "Pikachu are you ready?"

"PiKa," He replied jumping out on the platform sparking a few bolts of electricity.

"The third match shall now begin!" The Referee said.

"Golbat use Razor Wind!"

"Pikachu dodge it with agility," Ash ordered. A thin slice of visible air shot towards Pikachu. Pikachu moved so quick it was like a blur of yellow. Ash noticed something when the Razor wind hit the platform….yeah that'll do nicely. "Pikachu, get to the edge of the platform!"

"Pi," He uttered nodding. He jumped to the end closest to Mandi.

"Golbat hit that rodent with another Razor wind!" Mandi said then smirked, "I've got it now."

"Alright jump back to the other end of the Platform Pikachu!" Ash said quickly, "And be ready." When the Razor Wind hit, it launched Pikachu in the air straight at Golbat like a rocket.

"And Pikachu gets some air!" The Commentator yelled.

"Use Iron tail to send that bat into the water!" And as ordered, Pikachu's tail began to shine silver before hitting Golbat in the back towards the water.

Mandi panicked. "Golbat no!" He yelled in panic. Golbat tried to regain its winging but it failed. It fell into the water. It tried to get out by flapping its wings but it was hopeless. There was bitter silence as everyone waited for the Referee. But he remained silent as the bat was still conscious but not doing much in the battle now.

"Thunder." Pikachu, still in mid air let out a huge bolt of electricity that filled the entire stadium in blinding yellow light for about five seconds. That ended the Referee's silence.

When the bat looked like it was about to drown, the referee called the match. "Golbat is unable to battle!" The referee said, "Victory of this match goes to Pikachu and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." And like a bomb going off, the entire arena shook in a massive cheer for Ash. Pikachu jumped up on his shoulder and Ash rubbed his pokemon's head affectionately. He waved at everyone with his free hand

"Ash Ketchum pulls off a surprising victory over Mandi," The Commentator said, "Once again using the field as a weapon to get the edge over one of his opponents Pokemon. Ash moves on to his second match."

…

"That was awesome!" Brock said.

"That was amazing Ash!" Misty said.

"Where did you come up with moves like that?" Brock said.

"How come you didn't tell us Vaporeon was so strong?" Misty asked.

"Guy's chill!" Ash said sweat dropping.

"Pikapi chu," Pikachu sighed.

Ash was sitting on the picnic table outside the lodge with Brock and Misty. It was almost night time. Ever since he left Arena B, his two friends had been pestering him about how he got so strong and tactical. Ash ignored most of their questions because he knew that they'd make some snide comments about him being like he was. But he knew they were only messing around. It still annoyed the crap out of him though.

"Look," Ash said sighing, "I told you, I trained myself and all my pokemon to the dirt. We worked on everything we could in a month's time. But I will never be through training any of them. They're not as strong as they need to be, but I'm satisfied for now."

"But Kingler and Vaporeon were just able to blow off attacks," Brock said, "How is that possible?"

"I'm not getting out of this until I tell you, am I?" Ash asked sighing.

"NO!" Brock and Misty said at the same time.

"Thought so," Ash commented. Then he went into a series of drabbles about training his Pokemon. "I worked solely on Krabby's endurance and his attacks. I taught him how to dodge attacks with just simple movements. I also made sure he'd be resistant to grass type moves. He's only resistant to a few though. Vaporeon's body is made of water, that's why it absorbed the water anyways. And before you say it, it's not because he was a clone. Heck, my clones and natural born Pokemon are about the same in skill now. And it wasn't easy making their power balance out with each other. And by the way, Mewtwo's clones were actually given heavy doses of vitamins as they were created. The clones can't produce the vitamins themselves."

"Huh?" Misty asked shaking her head.

"Just go with it," Ash deadpanned, "It's much easier to understand if you don't try to complicate things." _Although I know._ Ash did indeed know because while he wasn't training his Pokemon, training himself, or taking care of himself and all of them, he spent time on educating himself learning about Pokemon physiology and theories that Professor Oak's colleagues had come up with. In his free time, he also wanted to know more about cloning Pokemon, not that he'd ever do so, but it was just a good thing to know especially on Pokemon he already had. He studied everything possible about the Pokemon he had, and their evolutions. He'd quiz himself every time to make sure he was getting it. He did the same when trying to memorize the book of abilities. And don't even get him started on Psychic training. He didn't even want to think about it. The most he could do was feel a little empathic towards his Pokemon. He drew the line there because there simply was not enough time.

He knew that he would have to train like that though, he was the trainer of a few psychic types and a ghost type. Yeah, it wasn't as easy as you'd think it was. Mewtwo _himself_, was attempting to teach him a little bit. When Ash got to the empathetic point, he stopped right there saying it was time to focus on everyone else's training solely. But it wasn't all bad. Ash _did _get to take care of his Pokemon using breeding tips. For instance, every night he would brush Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Meowth, Pikachu's, and even Mew's fur. Mewtwo was always reluctant but the faint cat-like part of him enjoyed it. Wigglytuff was an entire other story. She just didn't like to battle much, but was always ready to train in case she ever had to. He'd also scrub down his Gyarados, Bulbasaur's, Venusaur, Squirtle's, Blastoise, and even his two Charizard. The latter was always disgruntled. This scrub down went for Vaporeon, Nidoqueen, Kingler, Seadra, Dewgong, Psyduck, Golduck, Tentacruel and Hitmonlee. He used to polished Ryhorn and Scyther every two days. His two bird Pokemon as well as Sandslash had received sand bath as well. Vileplume received a light bath every day to control her spores.

All in all, it was an awesome experience. Ash went on to explain this to Misty and Brock who just stared in wonderment as their friend had obviously grown up a little in the last month. Now he was proving it during this tournament. He was proving he was someone not to be reckoned with.

"So thanks to Mewtwo helping you in psychic training," Brock said, "You can feel your Pokemon's emotions?"

"It's a very light touch," Ash said, "But in the heat of battle, I found that I can't really do it well because the Pokemon's emotions are all garbled up. It just completely ruins my chance at feeling their emotions for me."

"I hope he doesn't become another Sabrina," Misty said sighing.

"Oh Sabrina's fine now," Ash said shrugging her worries off, "She's better than fine. She's actually sociable, even has a few friends that come over. Erika visits her every now and then."

"How do you know this?" Brock questioned.

"Oh I popped in on her every now and then," Ash said, "Had to get tips for raising psychic Pokemon somehow right?"

"I guess so," Brock said shrugging.

….

The next day was Ash's second match up. He was supposed to be there twelve o'clock sharp at Arena C, or the Rock field as it was called. He looked out there at the field waiting for his turn. The rock field would be just his advantage. He knew the Pokemon he was going to choose for this one. He smirked as he saw the trainer on the Red side, which was the side he was on, lost. Now, Ash was ready to battle.

"Ash's battle is next," Brock commented to Ash's mom.

"Oh lovely," She said smiling, "I hope he does well. I want to see his new Pokemon in this match."

"Me too," Misty said nodding. Delia Ketchum missed Ash's first match because she knew that she couldn't cook supper before it was too late at night. She didn't want Ash to be exhausted if he had another match first thing in the morning. This time, she refused to miss his match.

"And that wraps up another Match for the preliminary battles," The Commentator announced as the two trainers left the arena. "There will be a ten minute break until the next match."

….

Ash decided he do a little bit of meditation, try and calm his mind and nerves down a little bit. He knew he had this battle in the bag. He just had to plan ahead like usual, outsmart his opponent. And he planned to do so. Pikachu may have been riding on his shoulder, but he wouldn't use an electric type this time. He knew it may be rash for people to know what kind of Pokemon he was using, but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to see how powerful he was. He wanted his Pokemon to have an equal chance to battle in the Pokemon League. So he refused to use the same Pokemon twice, unless he absolutely had to. It was time for his mom, Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and even his rival Gary to see how much he had grown, and how strong he had gotten. They say it takes years to gain wisdom, but Ash was a firm believer in wisdom comes with experience. He may not be the oldest out of his fellow competitors, but he'd be darned if they misjudged him based on experience. He'll prove them wrong, like he proved Mandi wrong. He will show everyone that Ash Ketchum, is aiming to be the world's Greatest Pokemon Master…

"And the second Match will now begin folks," The Commentator said, "From the Green side is Jeremiah Summers from Viridian City, a young trainer who won the last battle he participated in by only losing one Pokemon." The boy walked out to his Trainer's box. "And on the Red Side is a trainer who's slowly becoming a Pokemon League favorite, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! Ketchum has gone through his battle with using three different Pokemon, but not losing a single one!"

"This match is a three on three battle between Jeremiah Summers from Viridian City," The Referee said, "And Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Begin!"

"I choose you Electrode!" Jeremiah said throwing his Pokeball.

"Tauros," Ash said grinning, "Take the field!" Ash sized up the Electrode. Chances were, it wasn't that much of a challenge if Tauros didn't get too close. He knew that Voltorb and Electrode both liked to Selfdestruct. Tauros, was definitely no ordinary normal type. Ash didn't train him and the other Tauros for nothing. He knew they would come in handy.

"Electrode use Rollout!" Jeremiah said. The Electrode started into a rolling move that spun rapidly at Tauros.

"Tauros make that thing go airborne," Ash said.

As soon as the Electrode got close enough, Tauros hooked its horns under its round body and flung it up in the air. Electrode started to spin while in the air.

"Now use double kick!" Ash ordered.

"Electrode no!" Jeremiah said as his electric Pokemon fell towards Tauros. Tauros immediately turned around and kicked both of its hind legs out as soon as Electrode was in hitting range. The ball pokemon went flying around the field bouncing off of some of the rocks.

"And Tauros turns this match into a mixture between a Rodeo, and a giant Pinball machine," The Commentator said, "How will Jeremiah recover from this?"

Up in the stands Ash's friends and family were talking about his strategy so far.

"Ash and Tauros seems to be enjoying themselves," Delia said warmly.

"Yeah they do," Professor Oak commented.

"Don't forget," Brock said, "Electrode are dangerous if caught in their explosion."

"Ash probably hasn't forgotten," Misty said, "Remember Fuchsia City Gym?"

"Oh yeah," Brock replied.

Back on the field, Ash was contemplating his next move, like a game of Chess almost. Electrode looked exhausted. All Ash wanted to do was wear it down. He knew what he was doing and so far it was working. "Earthquake."

Tauros let out a loud moo before standing on its hind legs and slamming his front hooves into the ground creating a massive tremor that shook the stadium almost.

"And Ash has Tauros shake things up a bit," The commentator said, "And it looks like Electrode's not taking it well."

Electrode was literally vibrating. "El-e-e-e-ct-ct-ct-ro-ro-de-de," Electrode uttered as the Earthquake shook it up. A rock fell on it causing it to spin comically out of control.

"Electrode no!" Jeremiah said then got angry, "Fine then get in close!"

"There it is," Ash smirked, "Tauros get ready."

"Self-destruct!" Jeremiah said confidently.

Electrode immediately blew himself up creating a massive explosion. Ash had time to utter one word that only Tauros heard. That one word saved Tauros some damage.

"Oh and it looks like it's the end for both Pokemon!" The commentator said as the smoke was still around. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear before seeing what had happened. Electrode was in a crisp, while Tauros pawed the ground mooing. There was a loud cheer as Ash's Pokemon was still standing.

"Electrode is unable to battle!" The Referee said, "Tauros is the winner which means this round goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Amazing folks!" The Commentator said, "Tauros is still standing without a scratch on him! How did Ketchum pull it off?"

"Yeah how did you do that?" Jeremiah asked as he returned his Pokemon.

"I knew as soon as you sent out that Electrode," Ash said putting his hands in his pocket looking smug, "Voltorb and Electrode love to Self destruct if they're angry enough. I knew putting pressure on you would make you resort to such a tactic trying to take out both of our Pokemon at the same time."

"But that doesn't explain how Tauros is still standing," Jeremiah said.

"Protect," Ash said smirking, "A move that protects against all others."

"I see," Jeremiah said looking nervous, "Well let's see you beat this Pokemon. Go Fearow!"

"Ah a Fearow eh?" Ash said smirking, "Well then, return Tauros. You were perfect. Let's see if your Fearow can beat my next Pokemon. My friend, I need you for battle." When Ash called out his Pokemon it fell from the air creating a miniature crater from its impact as it landed. Its sound filled the entire stadium. It landed with one fist down, and standing on one knee. It was a large bulky Gray Pokemon, bipedal, with a rhinoceros-like body structure that was made of rock.

"And Ash sends out a Rhydon!" The commentator said.

"A Rhydon!" Misty and Brock said at that same time.

"How many of his Pokemon did he evolve without telling us?" Misty inquired.

"I've seen them all," Professor Oak said, "When he returned them of course. I'm still trying to figure out how he trained them all at the same time."

"No idea," Brock said, "What other kind of Pokemon did Ash evolve?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Professor Oak said, "I wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

"Begin!" The Referee on the field announced.

"Fearow use Fury attack!" Jeremiah said. Fearow came in to swoop over Rhydon.

"Rhydon," Ash said, "Rock throw." Rhydon picked up a boulder next to him and threw it at the Fearow.

"Dodge it Fearow!" The Fearow obeyed and flew towards Rhydon still.

"Use Rock smash." Rhydon immediately punched a boulder that was right under him that made the it crumble but also sent the rubble in the air. The Fearow was pelted by falling rocks causing it to fly abnormally.

"Fearow get out of there!"

"Too late," Ash said immediately ending the round so soon, "Rock Blast." Rhydon held its hands together putting its wrists together but folding his hands out. A grain of sand began to form into a rock the size of a Basketball. And and invisible force shot it at Fearow. Fearow fell to the ground.

"Come on Fearow get up!" Jeremiah pleaded.

"Fearow!" Fearow growled getting up.

"Alright use Hyper Beam!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Row!" Fearow acknowledged. It unleashed a hyper beam.

"Rock blast!" Rhydon obeyed and sent a larger rock at hyper beam. There was a resulting explosion. The Rock Blast stopped it point blank. Fearow and Jeremiah looked surprised. "Again." This time the rock was larger than both times. And it shot quicker as well. The impact was instant. Fearow was unconscious.

"Fearow is unable to battle," The referee said, "Victory to this round goes to Rhydon and Ash Ketchum."

"Ash Ketchum has done it again folks!" The commentator said, "His Rhydon has taken down Jeremiah's second Pokemon. What will he do next?" Jeremiah returned his Fearow.

"What kind of move was that Brock?" Misty asked from the stands.

"A rare move that Rock Type Pokemon learn," Brock said, "I've been trying to teach it to some of mine, but I never knew the exact mechanics on the move. But it's a move that if it hits its target, the attack gets more powerful after each hit."

"Nidorino come on out!" Jeremiah said back on the field.

"Alright then," Ash said smirking, "I've got something for that too." He switched out his Rhydon. "Hitmonlee, come on out!" Hitmonlee stood there ready to fight.

"And Ash answers Hitmonlee to Jeremiah's Nidorino," The Commentator said.

"Begin!" the Referee said.

"Nidorino use takedown!" Jeremiah ordered.

"Hitmonlee start things off with Bulk-up." Hitmonlee glowed in a powerful energy. "Now stop that attack." Hitmonlee grabbed the Nidorino's horn and stopped its attack instantly.

"And it looks like Nidorino's attack has been stopped cold," The Commentator said.

"Ah?" Jeremiah uttered in shock, "No Nidorino use poison sting!"

"Back off," Ash said quickly. Hitmonlee obeyed dodging poison sting needles that Nidoran spit out. "Don't let him touch you."

"Lee!" Hitmonlee uttered.

"Horn attack!" Jeremiah said.

"Don't let him touch you," Ash reinforced.

Hitmonlee kept dodging Nidorino for the longest time. He jumped over one horn attack, backflipped over another and even used Nidorino's own body to flip over him once. It was like a dance or something.

"Nidorino's attacks aren't working," the Commentator said, "Hitmonlee's just too agile." While Hitmonlee was dodging repetitively, Ash was formulating a plan. He was coming up with all kinds of calculations to end the match in his favor. That's when he figured it out. Oh he was going to have to show off on this one.

"Hitmonlee," Ash said, "Offensive. Double kick!"

"Dodge it Nidorino!" Jeremiah said.

"Keep using Double kick!" Ash said.

"Keep dodging it!"

"Now it looks like it's Nidorino's turn to do some dodging!" The Commentator said, "Ash has turned this round around in his favor!"

"Alright," Ash said figuring out a finishing move, "Seismic toss." Hitmonlee immediately grabbed Nidorino by the horn and threw it high into the sky. "Hi Jump Kick." It looked like it was in an old kung fu movie. Hitmonlee had jumped high in the air easily getting to Nidorino's height. Time seemed to slow down for a good while as Hitmonlee measured up Nidorino who looked shocked.

"Hit!" He said rolling into a front flip, "Monlee!" He brought his heel into the belly of Nidorino. Like a bullet, Nidorino plummeted towards the ground. The impact created a crater twice the size of it. Hitmonlee landed gracefully on the ground without much thought of his actions.

"Nidorino is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Hitmonlee and Ash Ketchum are the winner!"

The crowd exploded once more into a cheerful banter.

"Ash Ketchum has done it again folks," The Commentator said, "He's won that match without losing a single Pokemon! And he's used different Pokemon every time! What will he surprise us with next folks?"

Ash waved at the massive crowd cheering for him with a satisfied smirk on his face. Yeah, this is why he battled. For the joy of it. This was his passion, his life, his everything. He saw his mother taking pictures of Ash standing there with Hitmonlee and Pikachu. He felt Hitmonlee's excitement over winning his first battle under Ash's care.

"That's right buddy," Ash said as Hitmonlee came up to him, "You did it. You, Tauros, and Rhydon has caused us to move onto our next battle. Be proud of yourself."

"Monnnnnnlee!" Hitmonlee said looking satisfied with the outcome.

…

**The End**

**Like it? Love it? Review Please. Tell me what you think so far, or question me on whatever you have going on in your head. Please no flames, but criticism is good for everyone.**


	6. Finding inspiration to win in new ways

**A/N: Yeppers, I'm back. Just a heads up, the updates will probably stop coming so soon, but I promise I won't abandon the story completely. You see, my vacations over and my work has made me its B#*%h, *cough*, PG K+. Anyways, where to now? Oh yeah, a few questions that need answering…..**

…**.**

**Omegaknight08-**

**Q: Does Ash have Dragonite because of etc?**

**A: No but that same Dragonite will make a minor appearance in the story.**

**Animekingmike-**

**Q: Psychic powers of Mewtwo.**

**A: Saw that coming a mile away. Well here's my answer. Team Rocket was causing quite a bit of damage to the Stadium. Keeping his shroud of energy up and doing three things at once in a short amount of time is what exhausted him. Nature is also easier to manipulate than man made buildings if you're a Pokemon. Also New Island was rebuilt by Mewtwo so that structure doesn't coun.t Hint: They're in tune with nature more that humans and their structures. And your suggestions are cool, especially seeing how I've already explored those ideas in the deepest darkest corners of my mind...XP**

**Elector-**

**Q: Could you make the battles a little bit harder for Ash?**

**A: Yeah I was planning to, but not for the first few rounds as that's when all the easy trainers get knocked out. Spoiler, this chapter marks it a little bit more challenging but also not being challenging at the same time…in a sense. Confusion!**

…

**Okay that's all for the questions, so how about we get on with the story and I'll explain a little more after you read the chapter. The end A/N's contain spoilers so don't spoil yourself with jelly beans! Wait…..that was dumb.**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 5: Finding inspiration to win in new ways**

Ash's recent victory over Jeremiah was celebrated with his mom's famous cooking of her best tilapia dish and eggrolls. Brock once again, said that Mrs. Ketchum puts his cooking to shame. But Mrs. Ketchum brought up a good point when she said that being married for twelve years and having a kid does that to a mom. Everyone knew that Ash's Dad was on his own journey, but only Delia had talked to him even though it was rare, as Ash had left on his own journey. But right now, it was time for celebrating. It seemed that his mom, Brock, Professor Oak, and Misty were all celebrating Ash's and Gary's victories. But there were several things going on in Ash's mind. He was contemplating on his name battle. He knew he was going to the Ice field next. He was trying to figure out which of his Pokemon he'd use. He had already counted all the Pokemon he had already used. Now it was time for his next selection. Gary however, didn't feel the need to prepare for his next battle, as he was confident enough to win without proper preparation, much to his grandfather's dismay.

Ash's next match wasn't until later on this afternoon around three o'clock at Arena D, or the Ice field. He decided that he'd spend the day wandering around just clearing his head. The ice field held so many ways Ash could win again. He was already coming up with strategies on just the concept. He knew a water type would work, maybe an ice type itself, and then maybe…yeah. He got it. But for now, he was just going to enjoy his time to himself. Something he needed. After all, he spent half the morning with his friends and family. It was time for some Ash-to-himself time, which incidentally included Pikachu.

So he did just that, he walked around Pokemon League village with Pikachu who was enjoying himself as well. He wished he could let Mew or Mewtwo out, but they'd draw too much attention and his pokemon he wouldn't be able to surprise anyone with the two Legendary Pokemon. And he knew he it was almost killing the two legendary's just as much as him to reveal themselves. Ash was so deep in thought, that he wasn't paying attention where he was walking.

"Gib, gib, gib," Was what he heard faintly as the storm of his mind brew. Ash's mind was so crowded with ramblings of what he'd do.

"Give me back my Gible!" He heard a girl shout.

"This is our Gible now," He heard the sounds of a talking Meowth.

"So why don't you run along and play _little _girl," He heard Jesse say. He turned down an alley way to see the trio of Team Rocket holding a strange pokemon in a cage. The girl was a blonde headed girl wearing dark clothes. She had blue eyes as well. Ash raised his eyebrows at the mere sight of her. His momentary distraction didn't go noticed though.

"Hey!' Ash yelled getting Team Rocket's and the girl's attention, "You three being annoying again?"

"PiKa!"

"Ah it's da twerp!" Meowth uttered in shock. The other two looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Quick!" James yelled, "Run before he sick's that monstrosity on us again!" With that they bolted leaving the Gible behind in the cage. Ash never saw them that day again. Mewtwo must've scared them half to death when he destroyed their robots.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked the girl.

"Yeah," She replied, "Thanks for scaring them off for me. I don't know what I would've done if they got away with Gible." She unlocked the cage and her strange little Pokemon jumped out in her arms.

"Gible!" The pokemon said nuzzling her.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked sweetly. Ash just noticed that this girl looked like she was around eleven.

"Ash Ketchum," Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum?" The girl asked blinking, "Oh yeah! I saw what you and your pokemon did to those large robots. That was pretty cool."

"It's not a big deal," Ash said going red _slightly_, "I deal with them all the time. But this time they went a little off the wall."

"And weren't you the one who carried that torch and I hear that you beat everyone in your battles without losing a single Pokemon?" She asked.

"Umm…." Ash said not sure what to say, "Yeah. It was a real honor running the torch, and thanks for the compliment on the battles." Normally Ash would gloat himself, when there were powerful trainers, but that was the Ash who didn't know _half _the things he did now. But he never had anything of a fan before that he knew of.

"Sorry about that," The girl said giggling, "I can get carried away sometimes."

"Yeah me too," Ash said laughing along with her, "So what's your name?"

"Oh!" She said rubbing the back of her head, "My name's Cynthia." Why did that name remind him of something.

"Cynthia huh?" Ash said nodding, "So are you from around here?" He immediately felt like beating the crap out of himself with a stick. "_Of course she's not from around here you idiot!" _He thought to himself, _"No one lives in the Pokemon League Village except during the actual Tournaments!"_

Cynthia giggled slightly. "No I'm not from Kanto," She said as Gible shifted slightly, "I'm from the Sinnoh Region. I'm just visiting a few relatives."

"Oh really?" Ash said, "Sorry but where's the Sinnoh Region?"

"Oh it's a region far away from here," Cynthia replied, "It's mostly a cold climate region except for the southern most areas."

"I bet there are a lot of awesome Pokemon there," Ash said getting excited over that.

"Mhmm," She replied nodding, "There are a lot of Pokemon that are in Sinnoh that aren't here. I got Gible as a gift from my Grandmother. Speaking of which, she's supposed to be around here somewhere." As if on cue, someone called for her.

"Cynthia!" We heard from the alleyway entrance.

"Hi grandma!" She said waving at the old woman who was in her fifties.

"I asked you not to run off on my like that child," Her grandma said. There was another old woman with her. The only distinguishable way Ash could describe them without being rude was to say one had a lab coat and the other a cane. And unknown to Ash, one of them recognized him while the other one didn't.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Cynthia said, "but Gible got away from me looking for some food." Her voice was innocent and had a ring to it…..that Ash liked.

"Oh really?" Her grandma said then looked at Ash, "And who might you be young man?"

"Oh!" Cynthia said immediately, "This is Ash! He saved Gible from some thieves called Team Rocket."

"Oh you must be strong if you scared a bunch of thieves off," Her grandma said.

"Well uh….." Ash said embarrassed slightly, "I didn't really do anything….but show up."

"And they ran like a bunch of little kids," Cynthia said looking at him with some kind of expression Ash couldn't read. "They kept talking about a monstrosity you had as a pokemon."

"A monstrosity?" Her grandma said.

"Don't worry about it," Ash said not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "They call my two Charizard that all the time. They just call them that because they're a bunch of thieves who can't beat them."

"Julian if we are to make that dinner before the restaurant closes," The other woman said interrupting Ash's banter, "I believe we should be leaving. Nice meeting you Mr. Ketchum."

"Aw Grandma can Ash come?" Cynthia asked. Her grandmother stared at her thoughtfully then smiled.

"Well," She said looking at her granddaughter, "I don't see why not, if it's alright with him."

"Are you doing anything Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Not until three," Ash said, "I have a match at the Ice field."

…

At the restaurant Cynthia's grandma, whom she was a scientist from the Sinnoh region named Professor Julian Carolina, and her older sister Miss Aggie was talking about Cynthia having all eight badges from the Sinnoh League, but the next League won't be for two more years because of repairs from the previous year. Some hooligans who weren't satisfied with their placing in the tournament destroyed the Stadium completely in one night. The culprits wore sweatshirts or some kind of outfits with a giant "G" on the front. _"Huh?" _Was all Ash could think in shock. Who in the world would do something as dumb as that?

"So what kind of Pokemon do you have?" Cynthia asked Ash when she finished up her meal.

"Quite a few," Ash said rubbing the head of his companion. "I know I've got over sixty right now and thirty of them are Tauros."

"You have thirty Tauros?" Miss Aggie asked, "Why so many?"

"Well it was a weird thing actually," Ash said rubbing the back of his head, "I caught them in the Safari zone and there were _millions _of them running around. Every time I went to catch a Pokemon, the stampeding herd got in the way."

"That sounds unbelievable," Julian said.

"You're telling me," Ash said, "My friends and I tried one time to catch a Nidorino, but every Safari ball hit a Tauros."

"Why didn't you release them if you had so many?" Julian asked.

"I don't believe in letting pokemon go like that if I catch," Ash said nodding, "Just because I have a lot of the same species, or work with difficult Pokemon doesn't mean I'd stop trying to train it."

"That's good," Miss Aggie said, "It sounds like you love your Pokemon very much."

"It's my life," Ash said shrugging.

"I've seen some of your Pokemon battles young man," Miss Aggie said, "I must say you're impressive on the field. But that pokemon you used battling Team Rocket in the Stadium was the most interesting one I've seen in many years. What was it?"

"I'd love to tell you," Ash said, "But it's a very independent Pokemon with his own train of thoughts. He didn't want to be used until I actually needed him, so I agreed."

"Understandable," Miss Aggie obliged.

Ash looked at the time. It was almost three. "I'm sorry but I've got to go," Ash said trying to sound calm about it, "My match starts in fifteen minutes."

Cynthia gasped. "Can we go see his match?"

"Of course dear," Julian said, "We'll see you there child."

"Bye Ash!"

"See you later." And he ran off. The two older women and girl looked at him as he ran.

"He's a nice boy," Julian said.

"I believe you're right there," Miss Aggie said smiling, "but don't let his kindness fool you. He is a skilled battler, and has some tough Pokemon. That one Pokemon I saw was able to do so many things in just a short amount of time."

"Like what?" Cynthia asked innocently.

"It got rid of those robots like it was nothing," Miss Aggie said, "Even for someone like an Elite four member is a straineous task. Especially, then repairing all the damage in just a flash of energy. This Pokemon he has gotten must be exceptionally trained on Elite four level if it does that. That kind of power is rare."

"Okay then," Julian said nodding, "I believed we promised little Ash that we'd attend his match?"

"Yeah!" Cynthia replied. With that they made their way to the stadium.

….

Ash didn't know what to think. Cynthia was by far an interesting person. Her grandma and Grandaunt were definitely into Pokemon somehow. Ash had five minutes to spare before he had gotten to the Green side of the Stadium D. He was trying to focus on the battle. He knew what to use.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are ready to start the next battle," The Commentator said, "On the red side is Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City!" He walked towards the trainers box as the crowd cheered for him. "Pete has been through his first two battles with just two Pokemon each. Let's see if his luck can hold out this match. And on the Green side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash started to walk out with Pikachu at his usual spot. The crowd cheered a little louder. "Ash has won his two battles without losing a single Pokemon. He's even used different ones each time! Will Ash score another victory today without losing a Pokemon?"

"This match is a three on three match between Pete Pebbleman and Ash Ketchum," The referee said, "Begin!"

"I choose you Golduck!" Pete said. Ash grinned.

"What a coincidence," Ash said, "Show him who's boss Golduck!"

"And this is a surprise," The Commentator said, "Both trainers have called out a Golduck."

"Golduck use quick attack!"

"Golduck defend with Mach Punch," Ash said smiling. Pete's Golduck shot towards Ash's. But Ash's Golduck used a fast punch that stopped Pete's cold.

"Golduck get up and use Psybeam!"

"Hit it with your own."

"And Ash has his Golduck use Psybeam as well!" The Commentator said. The attacks met, but something was coming off of it. Suddenly there was an explosion.

"Golduck rush it," Ash said, "Use Mach Punch again." Golduck shot into the explosion and came out the other end and hit the other one with a fast pace punch.

Pete's Golduck didn't stand a chance with that attack. It fell against an icy boulder. "Golduck get up and use Confusion!"

"Psyshock now." Ash said folding his arms.

Cynthia, Julian, and Miss Aggie had made it just in time to see Ash's Golduck.

"Wow he's got a Golduck?" Cynthia said amazed. The attack sent a powerful psychokinetic wave that pretty much made the ice vibrate and throw Pete's Golduck's attack back into it which sent it back as well. Golduck was nothing but a powerhouse even if he looked like a speedy Pokemon. But in reality, it was the attacks that were fast and powerful, not Golduck himself.

"Finish it with Focus Blast." And like that, a powerful blast of energy caused Pete's Golduck to fall unconscious.

"Pete's Golduck is unable to battle," The referee said, "Ash Ketchum is the winner of this round." Pete returned his Pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum proves that even Pokemon of the same species can be on radically different levels," The commentator said, "What will Pete do next?"

"Go Cloyster!" Pete said calling out a Cloyster. Ash decided that this would be a good time to test his Ice type out.

"Return Golduck," Ash said, "You were amazing. Come on out Dewgong!"

"Dewgong, gong, gong," His Dewgong said looking happy to be on the ice. She sniffed the ice and then flapped her front fins together while slapping her rear fin on the ice. "Dewgong, gong, Dewgong."

Ash chuckled feeling her joyous emotion. "She likes the ice," He said smiling.

"And Ash swaps out his Golduck for his Dewgong," The Commentator said, "This strategy with never using the same Pokemon used by Ketchum has worked so far, let's see if he can keep it up."

"Let this round begin!" The Referee announced.

"Cloyster use Rapid spin!"

"Dewgong stop that Rapid spin with Hydropump!" Ash called, "Stop that Rapid spin."

"Goooonggg," Dewgong uttered blasting water out its mouth in the form of a geyser The Rapid spin stopped in place and eventually the Cloyster quit trying to penetrate the Hydropump.

"Grrr," Pete growled getting annoyed, "Use clamp!"

Cloyster was close enough to get a hit on Dewgong even though it attempted to dodge. Cloyster clamped onto Dewgong's tail.

"Dewgooongg," She uttered in pain.

"Dewgong," Ash said feeling a slight pang of pain, "Use aqua tail against that boulder next to you!"

"Gong!" She uttered making water appear around her tail and she aimed for the icy boulder.

"Cloyster stop!" Pete tried to say, but it was too late. Dewgong had already smashed Cloyster into the Icy boulder. Cloyster's clamp didn't last too long as it had slipped off. Cloyster growled.

"Okay Cloyster use Spike Cannon!" Pete said. That attack was _fast_. Ash saw cloyster widening its shell as an energy built up in front of it, then it clamped its shell really hard before the energy turned into _a lot_ of glowing spikes that shot at Dewgong. Dewgong's thick fat was absorbing most of the damage but it was still hurting Dewgong.

"Use Aurora Beam!" Ash said. Dewgong turned its head facing Cloyster and fired a powerful beam that changed colors as it hit. The colors went from red, to green, to gold, to blue, to white, and started randomizing itself. The attack hit cloysters head inside its shell. The Cloyster spun around trying to get its bearings. "Skull bash."

"Withdraw!" Cloyster clamped its shell shut just as Dewgong hit its spiked head on the hard shell.

Dewgong shook her head. "Gong!" She barked at Cloyster's shell in annoyance.

"Calm down Dewgong," Ash soothed sensing its annoyance, "Return to our side." Dewgong nodded and flopped its way back to Ash.

"Spike cannon now!" Pete said before Dewgong turned around to face them again.

"Double team," Ash said instantly.

"Dew!" She barked before splitting into five Dewgong. The Spike Cannon missed.

"Aurora Beam once more!" Ash ordered. All of the Dewgong, even though only one was real, shot an Aurora beam out.

Cloyster didn't know which Dewgong was shooting it. But it didn't matter. It had already struck.

"Now use Sheer Cold!" Ash ordered. The effects were instantaneous. The entire area froze over even more and a _very _cold draft filled the arena. Cloyster, fell unconscious instantly.

"Cloyster is unable to battle," The referee said, "This round goes to Dewgong and Ash Ketchum."

"And Ash's Dewgong pulls off a devastating victory over Cloyster," The Commentator said, "What will be each participate's next move?"

With Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, and Delia they were talking about Ash of course.

"Dewgong took a lot of damage," Brock said, "But of course you know Ash will probably change out his Dewgong for something else."

"Definitely," Misty said, "But you have to admit, this is the first time Ash's Pokemon have been hit so far."

"Don't put too much faith in Ash's Pokemon right now," Professor Oak said, "I know he's doing well, but he is probably going to have a much tougher time for now own."

"Oh I'm sure my Ash will do his best and win," Delia said lightly. The others sweatdropped.

Where, Cynthia, Julian, and Miss Aggie were too talking about Ash's battle.

"That Dewgong of his is sooo cute!" Cynthia said smiling brightly, "I want to get one like that one day!"

Her Grandmother laughed a little as well as Miss Aggie.

"His Dewgong has a lot of endurance," Julian said.

"Yes indeed," Miss Aggie said nodding.

"Arcanine go!" Pete said on the field.

"Squirtle," Ash said after returning Dewgong, "come on out."

"Pete sends out his Arcanine while Ash sends out his Squirtle," The Commentator said.

"Let the third round of this match Begin!" the Referee announced.

"_I want to at least take down one of his Pokemon," _Pete thought, _"This guy hasn't lost a single one yet, and he's never used the same Pokemon twice in this tournament. He's such a show-off doing that. Ugh, this isn't fair to have all my pokemon beaten down like this. I will take that Squirtle down."_ He looked at Ash in frustration. "Arcanine Fire blast!"

"Squirtle Ice beam." The two attacks met head on canceling each other out in an explosion. Ash could tell that Pete was getting frustrated.

"Arcanine get it a flamethrower!" Pete growled.

"Water gun," Ash replied simply. Again the two attacks met. This time Squirtle's attack was beating back the flames.

"And it's a contest of pure power folks!" The Commentator said, "Let's see who will come out on top.

"Full Power Arcanine!" Pete said. Arcanine's flamethrower was pelting the water now. It was now pushing back Squirtles water gun.

"Squirtle," Ash said as the flames were almost reaching him, "Aqua Jet." And then like that the flames started to almost engulf squirtle.

"Oh and Squirtle is starting to get cooked." The Commentator said. Then out of nowhere, a huge missile of water shot making the flames dissipate instantly. Even the flames that Arcanine was steadily producing was being torn apart.

"Arcanine look out!" Pete said. Arcanine jumped over Squirtle's watery speeding form. "Use Sunny Day!" And like that, the entire arena lit up as the sun shined down brightly.

"Squirtle on me," Ash said as his aqua jet attack looped around and he came out of the attack on three limbs.

"Use Solarbeam!" Pete said.

"Ice beam squirtle," Ash said knowing that Pete would either use that, or Fire Blast again. Ash immediately got creative if Squirtle could stand up to this. He couldn't help but grin at his next calculative move.

"And the attacks meet head to head once more," The commentator said as an explosion ensued.

"Grrr use it again Arcanine!"

"Rain Dance!" Ash said at the same time. Clouds began to form over the battlezone just as Arcanine went to use Solarbeam. Arcanine's Solarbeam fired prematurely which caused it to dissipate before it even got two feet.

"Oh and it looks like Ash has stopped Sunny Day with Rain dance causing Arcanine's Solarbeam to fail," The Commentator commented on.

"Dragon Rage!"

For once, Ash almost panicked. Dragon Rage was a powerful attack that he knew Squirtle couldn't dodge unless… "Double Team!" Squirtle split into many different bodies. Three of the images were hit, neither one of them real.

Ash had to end this quick before Squirtle got hurt over a Dragon Rage from an oversized dog. Still…..he wanted one. "Okay squirtle enough playing around," Ash ordered getting serious, "Use a low sweeping Ice beam." Squirtle's Ice beam spread all across the other side of the battlezone and even hit Arcanine itself freezing its front feet into the ground.

"Arcanine break free!" Pete panicked. Arcanine struggled against its icy confounds but couldn't get free.

"Aqua jet," Ash said, "And turn it up the power with Hydropump at the same time."

Squirtle nodded and went into Aqua Jet. When he had his aim as he arced around to the side of the Arcanine, he spun rapidly creating more water and the Aqua jet sped up to look like a streak of blue.

"Look out!" Pete yelled. Too late, the impact was imminent. The attack hit so hard, that it broke the ice, caused Arcanine to spin like the Hydropump powered Aqua Jet and into the arena wall outside the battlezone. Squirtle came out of the attack and landed on the ice sliding a bit. Arcanine had cracked the wall, and he was unconscious instantly.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Victory of this match goes to Squirtle and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

The Crowd exploded into a loud cheer. "Ash Ketchum has once again proven he is a powerful trainer," The Commentator said, "All he needs is one more win to move onto the Top 16 which is later on today with the other battles."

Squirtle, ran towards his trainer and gave him a hug the way he did the first time he met Ash. He remembered how proud Squirtle was when it came to actually doing something that meant something to him, like battling and pranking some of the other Pokemon. Yes, he still had a joking side to him. Ash didn't mind at all. It brought a little bit of individuality to his group of Pokemon.

_**With Cynthia and her family….**_

"Did you see that?" Cynthia said amazed, "that was so cool!"

"Very impressive for a ten year old Pokemon trainer," Miss Aggie said, "This boy is special. Not many ten year olds can train their Pokemon this way."

"Hey what about me!" Cynthia asked.

"You're a good trainer all on your own," Julian said encouragingly, "Remember not many people can win eight badges only using a Gible and a Riolu."

"I know," Cynthia said almost impatiently, "But I wish they would evolve already. And Ash has so many Pokemon from here and he's trained them all pretty well and he's a half a year younger than me probably."

"In time you'll be a great Pokemon trainer," Miss Aggie said, "Don't you worry child."

_**With Brock, Misty, Delia, and Professor Oak….**_

"Wow his squirtle's gotten strong!" Misty said.

"Yeah," Brock said, "I remember when it used its evasiveness instead of outright power while Ash was raising it when we were with him."

"It seems he hasn't evolved squirtle just as I thought," Professor Oak said nodding and smiling, "His Bulbasaur is the same way. But what's ironic is…..no I can't say that."

"What is it professor? " Delia asked curious.

"Oh don't worry," Professor oak said shrugging it off, "You'll probably find out during this tournament."

"Oh I wish you would quit doing that," Misty said pouting.

"Doing what?" Professor Oak asked.

"Making us wait in suspense," Misty replied, "You know how bad we want to see Ash's Pokemon now that he's gotten so much better at training."

Professor Oak chuckled. "Sorry," He said scratching the back of his head.

….

Ash met his friends and his mother outside of the Ice Stadium. They were very impressed with his performance once again. When Misty said that Ash had wiped the floor against another opponent, Ash disagreed. He knew these battles pushed his Squirtle and Dewgong almost to their limits even if it didn't seem so. Squirtle was a pretty much a powerhouse running on half power all the time, while Dewgong had Endurance and powerful attacks. Cloyster was much faster than she was. Brock was about to say something about Ash being modest but….

"Ash!" Came the angelic voice from behind. He turned around to see Cynthia and her Grandmother. Miss Aggie wasn't there. She did seem like the busy type….

"Hey Cynthia!" Ash said brightly.

"Um who's this honey?" Mom asked.

"Oh this is my friend Cynthia," Ash said, "Team Rocket tried to steal one of her Pokemon, but I stopped them."

"Professor Carolina!" Professor Oak said instantly.

"Is that…?" She said looking closer, "It is! Oh how it's good to see you again Samuel."

Everyone looked between the two. "You know her professor?" Brock asked blinking.

"Of course," Professor Oak said, "Julian and I did a lot of research together with Professor Rowan on my visits to the Sinnoh Region. Tell me, how is your research on the Lake Guardians?"

"Oh going about as good as it can be," Julian said lightly, "How about your current research on those two Legendary Pokemon you classified here recently?"

Ash's face fell and looked at the Professor with a look that read, _Don't you do it or you're dead._ Professor Oak sweat dropped catching that look.

"I haven't come in contact with them for about a month now," Professor Oak said trying not to eye Ash, "They're uh, rather independent Pokemon." Ash nodded slightly agreeing. Cynthia was the only one who caught this, but she decided not to say anything. Ash remembered that he had a match later on today.

"Hey uh not trying to interrupt the research conversation," He said smirking, "I've got to go get my Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center before my next match."

"Can I go with you?" Cynthia asked. Something inside him reacted a bit. She looked at her Grandma who nodded. Brock's eyes brightened a bit. He looked at the younger girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, angelic features; Brock may have tried to go out with many girls, but this one was off limits. And as desperate as he was (like usual), he could tell that she was a little bit interested in Ash. Or so he thought. He was an expert in this field even if he didn't have much luck himself.

"Fine by me," Ash said shrugging smiling slightly. Unnoticed by everyone but Brock, there was a little bit of red in his expression. And they both walked towards the rest of the Pokemon League village. That put the icing on the cake for Brock. He knew his best friend better than anyone. And Ash himself, saw something in Cynthia. He had his back on this one.

Unknown to Ash or Cynthia, Misty was about to go with them, but Brock stopped her with a simple hand on her shoulder. "I think things would be more interesting," He whispered, "If they went by themselves." Misty blushed after a second, knowing what he meant.

"Making friends everywhere he goes," Delia said, "That's my little boy." Although like Brock, she saw her little boy's slight infatuation with the little girl. But she wasn't going to say anything. She knew how independent he was already.

"She's taken to him well," Julian said smiling slightly, "And he reminds me of her in a Pokemon battle." Brock and Misty both perked up as Brock's theory was becoming a known fact.

….

"So you liked my battle huh?" Ash asked almost blushing. He had recently put his three Pokemon in the care of Nurse Joy. While he was waiting on them, he and Cynthia had started a conversation. Well, starting up a conversation again that is. They talked on the way to the Pokemon Center. They talked as they walked into the Pokemon Center. And they talked when Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pokemon to look after. And guess what? They were _still _talking now.

What did they talk about? Pokemon mostly, and it ranged from Ash's first Pokemon, to the last one he caught so far. Or better yet, they started discussing strategy. Like Ash's trick with Squirtle's hydropump powered Aqua jet, she used a similar strategy with her Gible only with Dragon Rage and a move called Flame Charge it already knew. That's where Ash's question came from.

"Yeah," Cynthia said joyously, "But I liked your Dewgong better than any of them." Ash looked at her for a second. This girl, was just….amazing.

He laughed. "Yeah a lot of girls end up falling in love with some of my Pokemon," Ash said, "Especially my Rapidash and Ninetails." He saw all of those girls on the Victory road go starry eyed when they came through.

"Those are some cute Pokemon as well," Cynthia said giggling slightly.

"See?" Ash said laughing, "Told you." They both started laughing. It was fun to laugh a little bit. He and Brock used to joke around, because it was well….Brock, his best friend. He even had a few laughs with Misty. But this laughter he shared with Cynthia was new, different, more appealing to him. It was so appealing that he wasn't thrown off by her next question not even the least.

"Have you ever thought about coming up with new ways to win?" Cynthia asked randomly after a while.

"Sometimes," Ash said, "But I don't know what inspires me to do so."

"Really?" Cynthia said, "Well, usually it's my grandma who inspires me."

"Your grandma?"

"Yeah," Cynthia said smiling, "I usually just think about someone…." Ash was oblivious to her blush "…special to give me inspiration. You know what I mean."

He thought about it for a second, and thinking he knew, he answered with a, "Yeah. Yeah I think I do."

…

Ash and his friends including Cynthia, his mom, and the two professors were watching Gary's match between him and a trainer named Melissa. Gary was using his Nidoking against her Golemn.

"Nidoking use horn attack!" Gary said.

"Golem grab that horn!" Melissa said.

"Nidoking quick Hyper beam!" Gary called instantly.

As soon as Golem grabbed his horn he was rewarded with a large Hyper beam to the face sending it flying out of the battle zone into a wall.

"Golem is unable to battle," The Referee said, "This match goes to Nidoking and Gary Oak of Pallet Town!"

"And Gary Oak moves onto the top 16 folks!" The Commentator said.

Gary smirked as he won his fourth battle.

"I knew he'd make it this far," Ash commented, "Come on Pikachu, our match will be starting any minute now."

"Pi Pikachu," He replied with some of his friends following him. He went on down to his side as his friends and family took a seat.

"And here is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," The Commentator said, "Ash Ketchum has won all of his battles using many different types of Pokemon, but never losing a single one. Let's see if he can do it again."

There was some kind of ceremonial entrance of Jeanette Fisher. "I'm honored to be here," She said nodding. Then…..an explosion of a cheerleading section came out of nowhere cheering for Jeanette.

"Okay then," Ash said sweat dropping, "Her cheerleaders make Gary's look like a miniature pep squad."

"This match is a three on three battle between Jeanette Fisher from Crimson city and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," The Referee said, "Begin!"

"Bulbasaur," Ash said instantly, "Come on out." His natural born Bulbasaur took the field.

"Beedrill I choose you!" Jeanette said.

"Bulbasaur vinewhip!" Ash said. Bulbasaur shot green vines out that went straight for the Beedrill.

"Beedrill dodge and use twineedle!"

"Smack away its twineedle," Ash said instantly. And like that Bulbasaur started using its vines to deflect all of the twineedle attacks that Beedrill was using.

"And Beedrill can't get through Bulbasaur's defense," The Commentator said.

"Grab a hold of Beedrill and slam it into the ground," Ash said instantly. Bulbasaur obliged. "Use Razor Leaf."

"Beedrill get up and use your quick attack and Poison Jab!" Jeanette ordered. Beedrill obeyed shooting into a quick attack avoiding the Razor Leaf attempt and then with its stinger turning purple it tried to hit Bulbasaur.

"Double Team!" Ash said feeling Bulbasaur's panic, "And now use vinewhip again." Bulbasaur split into six images causing Beedrill to hit one, and then used vinewhip to smack Beedrill out the sky once more.

"Beedrill use pin missile to get rid of that Double Team," Jeanette said. Beedrill used many of its rapid firing pin missiles trying to hit the Real Bulbasaur.

"Use Flash!" Ash said when the last one was revealed. He closed his eyes just as Bulbasaur blinded the Beedrill. "Leech Seed." He fired a seed that hit Beedrill in less than a second. It started growing vines that wrapped all over Beedrill restricting its flight. "Sunny Day." Beedrill hit the ground as the sun intensified.

Beedrill's energy was being drained until finally it quit fighting. "Beedrill is unable to battle," The Referee said, "This round goes to Bulbasaur and Ash Ketchum."

"And Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed to suck the life out of Beedrill," The Commentator said, "But what was with that Sunny Day?" Jeanette recalled her Beedrill.

"Scyther come on out!" She said.

"Bulbasaur return," Ash said recalling his Bulbasaur, "Vileplume, I choose you." And out came the cloned Vileplume.

"And Ash swaps out his Bulbasaur for Vileplume," The Commentator said, "What does he have up his sleeve?"

"Begin!" the referee said.

"Solar Beam," Ash said instantly.

"What!" Jeanette said shocked as the Beam had already hit Scyther.

"Ooh and Ash uses an early Solar Beam to weaken Scyther," The Commentator announced, "That was what that Sunny day was for. Ketchum really does plan ahead."

Scyther got up shaking off the attack. "Alright Scyther use quick attack!"

"Vileplume protect," Ash said just as Scyther got close enough. He pelted the green energy shield hurting only itself. "Now Solarbeam."

"Dodge it quick Scyther and use cut!"

"Energy Ball," Ash combated. Scyther was about to slash down on Vileplume when green ball of energy blasted him back. _Only one shot left. _ "Solar beam once more."

"Double Team!" Jeanette said making Scyther split into three images. Ash spotted the real one instantly.

"Hit the real one," Ash said. Vileplume fired its solar beam that hit the one on the right. Scyther fell out of its attack and hit the ground.

"How did you know so soon!" Jeanette asked shocked.

"I put my Pokemon through all kinds of training," Ash said, "I specifically taught them how to combat against moves similar to Double Team or speed moves such as Agility."

"Scyther is unable to battle," The referee said, "The winner of this round is Vileplume and Ash Ketchum."

"Amazing folks!" The Commentator practically screamed this time, "Ash Ketchum has defeated Scyther with the move he started the round with! What an excellent strategy Ketchum has shown this match. What surprises are in store now?"

"I choose you Bellsprout," Jeanette yelled.

"Vileplume return," Ash said returning her, "Muk take the field."

"And Ash sends out Muk!" The Commentator said, "Will Jeanette and her famous Bellsprout be able to turn this match around?"

"Begin," The Referee said.

"Bellsprout use Razor Leaf!" Jeanette said.

"Sludge bomb," Ash said instantly. Muk threw a ball of sludge straight into the Razor Leaf attack catching them in the sticky substance and the attack almost hit Bellsprout as it dodged it.

"Good job Bellsprout use Sunny Day!" Jeanette yelled. Ash already knew where this was going.

"Alright Muk use Poison gas!" Ash said. Muk obliged exhaling gaseous toxics into the air.

"Bellsprout use Solar Beam to eat up that Gas!" Jeanette said.

Ash raised an eyebrow. _Eat up the gas? _The Solarbeam did indeed absorb the gas as it shot through towards Muk. "Minimize." Muk instantly shrunk for a few seconds as the Solar Beam almost struck him. "Alright now use Sludge!"

"Bellsprout dodge it!" Jeanette ordered. Bellsprouts nimble body dodged it.

"Again," Ash said already seeing a way to get one up on Bellsprout. He threw a puddle of sludge again.

"Dodge it!" Jeanette said. Bellsprout dodged again.

"Again," Ash said once more.

"You too Bellsprout!"

"Again."

"You too!"

"One more time."

"Dodge it and use Solar beam!" That's what he was waiting for….

"Now use Gunk shot!"

A powerful beam of solar energy and a purple sticky pillar of sludge met one on one causing the sludge to explode all over the place. "Hide." By the time all the purple goop hit the ground, Muk was nowhere to be seen.

"And it looks like Ash has made the field into his own personal playground again!" The commentator said, "His Muk blends in with all the….mucky sludge that has covered the battle zone."

"_This isn't good," _Jeanette thought almost grinding her teeth, _"He's used Bellsprout's ability to dodge to his own advantage by covering everywhere around the Battle zone with the sludge. Oh it was stupid to use Solar Beam. I can't see that blob anywhere….."_ Then she saw eyes. "There it is Bellsprout!"

"Alright use Double Team," Ash said. As he said it, Muk disappeared once more into the many different piles of sludge. All of the images though, weren't flat like him.

"Bellsprout use Energy Ball on all of those images!" Jeanette said panicking.

"I've got you now," Ash said smirking, "Body slam."

"What!" Jeanette yelled as Bellsprout fired an Energy Ball into an image, "Bellsprout look out!" And from behind, Muk had sprung out of its puddled state and engulfed Bellsprout with its body.

Bellsprout tried to fight off the sludge monster but failed. Muk leaned back into its piled body after the Bellsprout couldn't break through its rubbery sludge body. Bellsprout was unconscious.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle," The Referee said, "The winner of this match is Muk and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town." The crowd erupted into a cheer.

"And Ash Ketchum does it again!" The Commentator said, "He's gone through another battle not losing a single Pokemon. He's shown great ingenuity in this battle gaining the upper hand every time! What doesn't this kid think of?"

"_Actually that last match was my favorite so far,_" He thought, _"I just made it up as I went until I saw that Muk looked like his own sludge attacks. Still, not bad for a first battle ever."_

He looked up at the crowd who cheered loudly for him. He looked at the section where his friends and family were. They cheered loudly and he saw Cynthia give out a warm smile when his eyes met hers. He remembered that hearing her talk about Pokemon in one of their many conversations, saying that she always had someone who gave her inspiration to come up with new ways to win. He thought he knew what she meant when she said that but the truth is he didn't. Well except now, which he did indeed know and Ash knew one thing. She had become his without him even knowing it until now…

…**.**

**The End**

**Yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't do the shipping so soon, but it will be a **_**very**_** slow shipping for now. Put it this way…..they're two kids, who are mildly interested in each other. For now. Don't draw up conclusions.**

**And if you see any Easter Eggs (things you notice right away that slaps you in the face and you know what it is in the anime, like names for instance) Don't spoil it for the others on the reviews. Just say you got it, even though its not that complicated…I like mind games.**

**Oh and by the way 2.2 hits and 794 visitors…..I'm going to see Arceus when I die. YAY! JK…XP**

**Alright here's where I do my usual ending in every chapter, well except for the prologue….it's so awesome it didn't need one. So yeah:**

**Like it? Love it? Review Please. Tell me what you think so far, or question me on whatever you have going on in your head. Please no flames, but criticism is good for everyone.**


	7. The Battle of Rivaled Friends

**A/N: Yep, back again even though you probably thought I died. Nope, still breathing. Strange line of events happened. Cousin's birthday party was awesome, tripped over an iron bar that was randomly off the ground, dislocated my knee going down (ouch). My 20th Birthday party yesterday. Now I'm back. And this is probably going to be the longest chapter in this story. I had to stop at 24 pages excluding A/N's. Amazing that I've got 105 reviews so far, anyways. Question time!**

…**..**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985-**

**Q: Ritchie or Gary in Canon and Mewtwo.**

**A: Mew duo is a no go on this one. Next one for sure. As for battling, you'll find out.**

**Lightning Blade 49-**

**Q: Brock and Misty as traveling companions.**

**A: Probably not.**

**Ultimate CCC and Greenicephoenix-**

**Comment: Cynthia has gray eyes, not blue.**

**A: I know! Sorry folks. I realized that I wrote blue instead of gray, when I posted the chapter, I felt like a complete idiot…**

**Animekingmike-**

**Q: **_**A lot **_**of well placed concerns that I'm too lazy to copy and paste.**

**A: Your points are especially noted, and rest assured that I was preparing to explain his infatuation and respect towards her and a few others this chapter and the next. I was planning on having something happen that would confirm all of this. Thanks for the concerns my friend….!**

**Editorfin-**

**Q: Who will travel with him?**

**A: Definitely canon native companions, and possibly Brock in Johto.**

**Various-**

**Q:Shadow ball.**

**A: I was thinking ghost type, but said dark. My bad.**

…

**Okay, question time over, STORY TIME NOW!**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Rivaled Friends**

After Ash's devastating victory over Jeanette, Ash's mom had taken everybody out to eat. It turns out that the chefs actually like some of her recipes, and they agreed to allow her to use the kitchens if they shared some of her secrets. The meal was great obviously, because it was made by a mother whose little boy had many friends. She was just a natural at it. As usual, the topic between everyone today was of course, Pokemon.

"So _if _you win this tournament Ash," Misty said grinning, "What are you going to do next?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know," He said, "I was thinking about going around the Kanto region and catching some more Pokemon like some of the one's I saw today. Like an Arcanine? I want to see if I can get one of those, and an Alakazam. Me—" he faked a cough which Cynthia blinked at, "—my friend, said even though that Alakazam is weaker than his favored species, it was still a powerful Pokemon if trained right." Everyone gave a nod, knowing who he was talking about, except for Cynthia and Julian that is.

"What species does your friend favor?" Cynthia pressed confused.

"I—" Ash found himself in a tongue tie. On one hand he _wanted _to tell her everything, but on the other, he didn't want to do such a thing as he feared it would draw a lot of attention. But Cynthia probably wasn't like that. So he lied. "—He's uh very independent and doesn't like when someone knows his secrets. All I know is, that Pokemon's a powerful species."

"Is it like the one you have?" Cynthia asked making Ash's heart sink. Her grey eyes were piercing, like she was reading his mind. What was it that drew him to respect her more? He didn't know why, but she stood out amongst every other person he knew. It was like an invisible energy drawing his less than adequate inner Psychic energy to her.

"Which one?" Ash asked gulping silently.

"That Pokemon you used in the main stadium that my aunt Aggie told….me," She stopped then said..., "Hey! That is the friend you're talking about!"

Everyone let out an almost silent ray of surprise. "How'd you know?" Misty asked breaking the silence.

Cynthia looked a bit wide eyed for a second. "I….could tell Ash wasn't saying the entire truth," She justified herself. Ash didn't press the subject, he figured she knew a lot already, so he might as well tell her _some _of the truth.

"Yeah you're right," Ash said, "That pokemon did suggest an Alakazam, because they are both psychic types. Although I haven't used him yet, what he is will surprise you even more."

"Aw can't you tell me?" Cynthia asked giving as a puppy dog look. Ash's insides squirmed around like a bunch of caterpie.

"I wish I could," Ash said, "But he doesn't want to be revealed until I actually use him in a battle." It wasn't completely a lie, Mewtwo really didn't want to be used until Ash needed him most, and the same thing went for Mew.

"How about we have a battle then?" She asked, "If I win you tell me about that Pokemon."

"And if I win?" Ash asked.

Cynthia looked perplexed. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Alright then," Ash said nodding.

….

The group had decided to head back to the lodges. As soon as they got on the elevator, a boy came running towards it. "Hold the elevator please!" Came the voice of a boy about Ash's age. Ash held the elevator door open keeping it from shutting its automatic doors.

"Thank you," Ritchie said looking at Ash then glanced at his Pikachu.

"No problem," Ash said and as their shoulders barely swiped each other, he got this sense nostalgia he's never felt before. Like there was something that Ash hadn't noticed in anyone before. It was the same thing with Cynthia only for a different reason. "What's your name bud?" He didn't even mean to say anything like that, it just came out.

"Oh I'm Ritchie," The boy said, "I'm competing in the Tournament."

"Me too," Ash said, "I'm Ash."

"Oh you're the one I keep hearing about," Ritchie replied as the elevator doors closed, "Beating everyone without losing a single Pokemon but using a different one every time."

"Yeah that sounds like me," Ash said almost gloatingly, "What about you? I've heard your name but not the specifics."

"Let's just say if we meet up in this tournament," Ritchie said smirking, "It'll be the toughest battle of your life. And I see you're a Pikachu trainer."

"Of course," Ash said nodding, "He's been my buddy for a long time."

"I believe it," Ritchie said. Then the elevator just shut down. All the lights and everything went off. The Elevator was completely shutting down.

"Hello?" Brock said trying the elevator phone, "Hello? It's dead."

"Alright then," Ritchie said going to the electric box under the phone, "Can I see your Pikachu really quick Ash?"

"I get it," Ash said nodding, "Pikachu?" Pikachu didn't utter anything but Ash felt worry. "It's alright. He's just going to power the elevator so it'll go down to the bottom floor."

"Chu," He uttered lightening up a little bit. He jumped down as Ritchie worked his magic. The power restored instantly getting everyone there to safety.

Ritchie ran off again, and Ash decided to go somewhere other than the Lodges. He was actually thinking about what Misty had said earlier. If he did win, _what would he do afterwards_?

He just said something because that was always his plan, to catch more Pokemon. He knew if he wanted to be the number one Pokemon Master, he'd have to catch as many as possible. He didn't think anything of Legendary Pokemon, as it was just some kind of luck that Mew and Mewtwo decided to join him. But he also thought about how he 'borrowed' some Brock's Breeding Techniques. Ash wouldn't even call them breeding techniques, he called it keeping them healthy, taking care of Pokemon like they're supposed to be. To Ash breeding was mating two Pokemon to get another one, but apparently there was a separate technique. Ash was just confused over the subject. But yeah overall, he wouldn't mind breeding a few of his Pokemon.

He noticed something. There were a lot of competitor trainers surrounding a van. He stayed back. "Remember if you want to stay in the tournament all of your Pokemon have to go through a mandatory physical," A familiar sounding woman said.

"If you don't you'll be disqualified!" The man said cheerfully. Wait. Team Rocket….. Ash sighed annoyed.

"Aw come on," Ash said walking through the crowd, "Why don't you just give up already?" Both Jesse and James flinched as the crowd parted to put them in view. Ritchie was front and center.

"What are you talking about Ash?" Ritchie asked.

"Those two are Team Rocket," Ash said sighing, "Please tell me you didn't give them your Pokemon." Ash saw the two culprits slide into the van unnoticed by the rest of the trainers but Ash. It was right comical when you thought about it.

"Yeah we did," Ritchie said still not registering what was going on until….., "HEY!" He turned as that van was already driving away.

"Relax," Ash said smiling, "We'll get them back." Ritchie ignored Ash running off. "He reminds me of me it's not even funny." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright girl. I need your help."

And with that, came out the cloned Pidgeot. She had definitely grown since the beginning of training. She was a bit stockier, her plumage was just the right shade, and she had powerful wings. "Jot!" She uttered.

Ritchie was running after that van. He failed to catch up as expected. But he didn't stop running down the road that the van left on. "Hey Ritchie," came a voice from behind. Pidgeot flew low and almost infront of Ritchie, "Need a lift?" Ash held out his hand and Ritchie took it clambering on Pidgeot's back. "Alright Pidgeot, let's find that van."

"Pjot!" she uttered and then took to the sky with her two passengers.

"Wow this Pidgeot is amazing!" Ritchie said, "Do you think she can find that Van?"

"Eventually," Ash said shrugging, "Don't worry, I deal with Team Rocket all the time. They won't get far." Ash had confidence they'd find Team rocket. Day was turning into night though, and Ash knew they couldn't find them in the middle of the night. Well they could, but Ash didn't see the need to rush. He already had their trail on tire tracks so chances are, they'll be near the river as the mud was impossible to miss.

"Ash," Ritchie said as Ash had a fire going, "How often do you deal with these guys?"

"Enough to where they're simply an annoyance," Ash said simply, "Trust me. Their plans always screw up. That's why I'm not worried. It's like we're the polar opposites. They try to steal Pokemon, I try to save Pokemon. Of course, I've seen so many from Kanto it's not even funny. Most of the sightseeing ends up in some kind of adventure. And these adventures at the start, have some negativity or it starts out good. Then Team rocket shows up, makes everything worse and we beat them. Then the adventure somehow always ends up being a good one. And like I said, Pokemon are the epicenter of it."

"Sounds like you love Pokemon just about as much as I do," Ritchie said as he stared up at the stars.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, "How do you think I spent a month by myself with little contact with the world training just for this Pokemon League?"

"I see."

"Besides," Ash said smiling a bit, "I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Master in the world."

"It'll never happen," Ritchie said, "Because I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon master in the entire galaxy."

"The entire Galaxy?" Ash said grinning, "I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Master in the Universe." They both started laughing as Ash had won that little argument.

The next day, Pidgeot had tracked that van down early in the morning. But of course, Team Rocket woke up as soon as Ash and Ritchie found their camp. "Ritchie get the Pokeballs," Ash said, "I'll stop them!" Team rocket however had already made a desperate attempt to get to the vehicle first and they took off with Ritchie still inside. It's a good thing Ash could feel Ritchie's emotions to an extent. Maybe it was because he was just like him though it was a very light touch.

"Alright Pidgeot," Ash said clambering on her back, "Let's get to that Van." She nodded and they immediately took off towards the Van. Ash couldn't help thinking this was like an action movie or something. Only instead of a lawbringer chasing a criminal, it was a boy on a giant bird chasing a vehicle.

The Van swerved as there were sounds coming from within the back. There was some kind of battle going on inside of it. Then….Ash couldn't feel Ritchie's emotions any more. He was…..unconscious. "Pidgeot get me on that Van," Ash said quickly.

"Pjot!" She flew down to fly right where Ash could get on top of it. He jumped down, Pikachu hanging on tight.

"Return," Ash said over the wind. James was obviously driving around a corner of a cliff as Ash almost fell overboard. He pulled out his survival knife and stabbed it into the van roof as he fell off the side. His body slung through the wind as James sped around the corner.

"Whoa!" He uttered as Pikachu held onto his hood and yelled, "Pikaaaaa." He was hanging right over the cliff and it was amazing that James didn't roll the van.

When he turned around another sharp corner on the opposite side Ash used the angel to clamber back over to the top of the van. There was a skylight roof on top. He peered in it seeing that Ritchie was unconscious as well as a spiky haired Pikachu. Ash crashed through the top landing in front of the two. You could tell there was a battle because of the destroyed wall between the cab and the back storage area they were in. As soon as they landed Jesse looked back there.

"It's the twerp!" Jesse said getting up.

"Pikachu thunder shock!" Ash said pointing at Team Rocket while trying to wake up Ritchie. "Come on man wake up!"

About two things Ash was sure of. One, James had completely ripped off the steering wheel. Two, there was a cliff ahead that curved but since the steering wheel was currently not operational…..we were going to hit that thing in less than a minute. Ritchie's eyes opened.

"Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Now wake up sleeping beauty we've got a serious problem here."

"Huh?" He asked, "Whoa!"

Ash gritted his teeth. He knew this would be a risk, letting one of his legendary Pokemon be seen so soon, but this was life or death. "Don't be seen," He muttered throwing a Pokeball through the broken skylight window. Ritchie didn't hear him, but he saw the Pokeball.

That's when Ritchie felt a large bolt of energy seem to rocket pass the left of the van outside as the van almost tipped on its side. Then there was a loud scraping sound and the cab of the van just got slung away as it was ripped off by some kind of pink aura. Too bad Team Rocket was in there, or not. Ash didn't move or do anything but try to keep his balance. Why was he so calm?

"Ohhhhh crap!" Ritchie said as they came up on the edge of the cliff. Then the van just stopped as everything on it that was left began to glow pink slightly and instantly they were somewhere else entirely. They were right back in the center of the Pokemon league village only without the van. Ritchie watched as Ash's Pokeball he threw earlier dropped out of the sky into his hands.

"Told you we'd get them back," Ash said holding up the bag of Pokeballs.

…

Despite Ritchie's initial shock at Ash's calmness and quick work involving a Pokemon he didn't even see, the two had become fast friends. They promised each other that if they met in the Pokemon League as competitors, that they'd have the best battle of all time. Fate it seemed had an ironic twist to the entire situation…..

"Let's see," Ash said after he had pulled out a Magikarp that had a number on it, "Who's my next opponent?" He looked at the picture next to his. Ritchie's eyes widened and they stared at each other.

"I guess…." Ritchie trailed off.

"It's that time where we have the best battle ever," Ash said calmly. He still felt shaky about it, but if there was one thing in his psychic training under Mewtwo, it was remaining calm was always necessary to use psychic powers. Ash smiled as well as Ritchie.

"Are you ready for your toughest battle yet Ash?" Ritchie asked.

"Born ready?" Ash said, "You?"

"Against you?" Ritchie said, "It probably will be." They both chuckled slightly. "I'll see you tonight on the field at eight."

"Will do," Ash said smiling, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go see about my team."

"Okay sure," Ritchie said nodding, "Me too." With that, Ash started doing his research when he arrived back at the lodge. He was up in his room looking at Ritchie's competition profile:

_Name: Ritchie Hiroshi_

_Age: 10_

_Hometown: Frodomar City_

_Current status: Top 16_

_Current match-up: 6v6, Main Stadium, against Ash Ketchum at 8:00 PM._

_Specialty: Various_

_Pokemon used in competition and win/lose ratio-_

_Pikachu 3:1, Butterfree 2:2_

_Competition Ratio-_

_Trainer has only used 2:3 Pokemon in every match._

It really didn't give Ash anything to go on, but he knew numbers didn't lie. He's only used two Pokemon the entire competition and has gotten through without losing his Pikachu except once and his Butterfree twice. Other than that, all that was known that was useful about him is that he is a various type specialist like himself. He looked out the door of the opened balcony just thinking. If Ritchie never had to use those other Pokemon, then he was a pretty tough trainer. He knew he'd have to pick a diverse team to take on Ritchie. Ash was taking a leap of faith here, he wasn't going to use his two legendary Pokemon in this match, which could either be a big blow and cost him the match or it could be a nice surprise for either Gary or Assunta. That's why he was going to make this match diverse with Pokemon he's never even used before in an official battle. And Just out of curiosity he checked his own Competition profile.

_Name: Ash Ketchum_

_Age: 10_

_Hometown: Pallet Town_

_Current status: Top 16_

_Current Matchup: 6v6, Main stadium, against Ritchie Hiroshi at 8:00 PM._

_Specialty: Various_

_Pokemon used and win/lose Ratio-_

_Pikachu 1:0, Bulbasaur 1:0, Squirtle 1:0, Muk 1:0, Kingler 1:0, Tauros 1:0, Dewgong 1:0, Vaporeon 1:0, Vileplume 1:0, Rhydon 1:0, Golduck 1:0, Hitmonlee 1:0._

_Competition ratio:_

_Trainer has only used 3:0 in every match._

Of course this system is hardly accurate, Ash knew. Ash hasn't lost a single Pokemon but he's used twelve different Pokemon in the events of all four of his matches so far. Common knowledge. So without using any of those Pokemon he had to select a team that was powerful enough to compete against Ritchie's Pokemon. He knew he would use Sparky and that Butterfree of his, but he knew nothing else about him.

Ash managed to switch out his Pokemon and give the rest to Professor Oak. It was common knowledge that Cynthia and Julian were staying in the open lodge on the other side of Ash's lodge. They rented it, but couldn't find the lodge until the night before.

"So when are we going to have our Pokemon battle?" Cynthia asked as Ash finished up lunch his mother made them all.

"After my match tonight," Ash said seriously, "I'm looking forward to both matches."

"I'll hold you to it then," Cynthia said, "I want to see that Pokemon."

"Eh," Ash said shrugging and grinning. She hit him playfully. And that little hit, sent a jolt of some kind of feeling through him. It was his psychic abilities to detect emotions that were acting up.

….

With Ash's latest secret Pokemon's handy work against Team Rocket's attempt to steal Pokemon, they had left Ash alone for the rest of the entire tournament. In fact, they just got up and left not wanting to be annihilated by Ash during the tournament anymore. So Ash's walk to the main stadium was uninterrupted. This match would be fun.

"Welcome to the Grand Stadium Folks!" The Commentator said, "There have been seven matches so far today and everyone that has competed is in the Top 16 or has now moved to the Top 8. We have two promising trainers here today folks. On the Red side is Ritchie Hiroshi, a various type specialist who has only used two Pokemon this entire tournament….." As he said it, Ritchie came out on the field as the crowd cheered loudly. "….and on the green side is Ash Ketchum, also a various typed specialist who has used twelve different Pokemon and hasn't lost a single one yet." Ash walked out as soon as his name was called out. The crowd cheered for him just about as loud as Ritchie's cheer was. This crowd was big, bigger than the other stadiums. There was probably a ten percent more crowdedness than all the other stadium's combined. He didn't care.

"You ready Ash?" Ritchie asked across the field grinning.

"Let's give this crowd a good one," Ash replied smirking.

"You're on," Ritchie said.

"This match is a 6 vs. 6 battle between Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar city," The Referee said, "And Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The board will randomly select who chooses their Pokemon first." Two rapid lights blinked between Red and Green. It stopped on red.

"Looks like I'm up," Ritchie said tossing his Pokeball in his hand and enlarging it, "Go!" Out of his Pokeball came a bull Pokemon that Ash had as well. A Tauros.

"I've got just the thing for that Tauros of yours," Ash muttered smirking, "Come on out Primeape!"

"Begin!" The Referee said.

"And it's Ritchie's Tauros against Ash's Primeape!" The Commentator said, "Let's see how this will go."

…

"Primeape?" Misty said blinking.

"Oh boy," Brock said, "Let's hope Primeape's not going to go into a rage like the first time we met him."

….

"Alright Rody!" Ritchie said, "Use takedown now!" The Tauros charged towards Primeape with the intent of running it over with its massive hooves. Ash looked at Primeape's composure. He looked calm, looked ready to fight, and he was definitely ready to dodge.

"Show that Tauros you're not scared of a Takedown!" Ash said getting into this battle already, "Use strength!" Primeape's body glowed red slightly and as Tauros stampeded towards Primeape its horns low, he caught them instantly. The impact caused Primeape's feet to slide against the ground a little but it didn't stop them.

"And Primeape stops Tauros in its tracks with an awesome amount of strength," The Commentator said.

"Rody use hyper beam now!" Ritchie yelled.

"Get on its back," Ash ordered quickly. The Hyperbeam barely missed Primeape's foot as it used its gloved fists to keep its balance on the horns and swing itself up on the Tauros' back.

"And hyperbeam misses!" The Commentator said, "Primeape's shown some amazing speed to avoid a point blank one."

"While it's recharging," Ash said, "Low sweep then Low kick!" Primeape quickly swung down to the Tauros' side and swept it off its legs and then kicked it in the back as it fell. The Tauros slid a couple of feet as Primeape jumped back to his trainer.

"Rody are you alright?" Ritchie called as his Tauros got to its feet. In response the Tauros let out a loud moo. "Okay then let's show them your Zen Headbutt!" The Tauros charged forward running for Primeape.

"Dodge it Primeape!"

"Aim for the right!" Ritchie countered as Primeape was in mid-jump to the left. It hit dead on, knocking Primeape away like a ragdoll. Primeape however did a back flipped and landed on its two feet.

"Earthquake!" Ash yelled.

"Rody stop that Earthquake with your own!" The ground shook horribly at the magnitude of Primeape's Earthquake. But when Rody's Earthquake also came into play the shaking stopped with a final shockwave that knocked Primeape down.

"And Ritchie's Tauros stopped Primeape's Earthquake with its own," The Commentator announced, "And Primeape is on the ground."

"Now use Fire Blast!" Ritchie ordered. The Tauros immediately shot a powerful blast of fire that Primeape got up and was hit instantly by. He fell back again.

"Now finish it with Zen headbutt!" Ritchie ordered.

"Primeape!" Ash called actually worried, "Protect!" The psychic powered head butt bounced off the greenish barrier. "Now use Close Combat!" And then, in a matter of seconds Tauros was pounded by punches and kicks from Primeape who just appeared and disappeared all around Tauros.

"Rody headbutt!" Ritchie announced. Tauros' headbutt ended up scooping Primeape up in the air. It was a similar tactic that Ash used against a trainers electrode earlier.

"Alright now use Focus Blast!" Ash said yelled, "Full power!" Primeape, while in the air cupped his gloved hands and a power built up inside the space in the cup and he threw it at the Tauros.

Tauros looked up seeing the ball of Energy coming. "Hyper Beam!" His trainer ordered. With that order, he sent out a powerful blast of energy condensed in a single beam. The two attacks met. They seemed to mix at first but then an explosion occurred. It knocked Tauros away and Primeape went flying towards green side.

"Oh and this is a close one folks!" The Commentator announced. When the smoke cleared, Tauros was knocked out. Primeape was standing, heavily damaged. But he was up.

"Tauros is unable to battle," The Referee said, "This round goes to Primeape!"

….

_Ash's Friends and Family-_

"Whoa that Primeape is tough!" Cynthia said in awe.

"Uh huh," Misty agreed.

"Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said he whipped all his Pokemon into shape," Brock said, "I'm surprised that Primeape's still standing."

"What else would he have up his sleeve?" Misty asked in awe.

….

"Gajaaaiiih!" Primeape said fist pumping the air. Ash looked at Primeape. He felt Primeape's willingness to go on. But Primeape looked at him making an explosion gesture with its arms.

"Alright," Ash said smirking. He knew what Primeape wanted.

"And Primeape is still standing!" The Commentator said, "This proves that Ketchum's Pokemon have a lot of endurance."

"Return Tauros," Ritchie said, "That's a powerful Primeape you've got there Ash. Let's see if it can handle my next Pokemon. Go Happy!" Out came his Butterfree.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

Ash knew that Ritchie would know that a bug is weak against fighting types, but fighting types were weak against Psychic and flying type attacks. So he was going to end Primeape as quickly as possible.

"Alright Primate get close with your close combat now!" Ash ordered immediately. And with quick speed, Primeape had already reached the Butterfree in a short jump and started punching and kicking it.

"Happy!" Ritchie called a bit worried, "Use your Confusion!"

"et-et-et-et-fr-free," His butterfree uttered. It's eye's glowed, and Primeape was sent back onto the field. He landed on his feet though.

"Okay Primeape," Ash said, "Use Bulk-up!" Primeape obeyed instantly glowing slightly.

"Happy, hit that Primeape with quick attack!"

"Protect!" Ash said right as Butterfree was only five feet away. Within three feet, the Protect shot from the very essence of Primeape's body and the short amount of force sent Butterfree back sliding into the ground. This was possible because Ash had taught some of his Pokemon the same skill. When a normal type attack or an attack that throws your body hits protect while its moving the opposite way, it'll knock them back. It only happens when the protect is forming though. "Okay use Focus energy!"

"Quick attack again!" Ritchie yelled.

"Focus Blast!" Ash yelled.

When the Butterfree was point blank range, it was hit with a powerful, critical hitting ball of energy that exploded in the face of both Butterfree and Primeape. They were both sent back almost about to be both knocked out when Primeape was now struggling to get up. The butterfree was obviously heavily damaged and was still able to fight. Primeape was breathing heavily and growling. He had the abilities Vital Spirit and Defiant. Both kept him from sleeping a lot and it really wanted to hit his opponent with everything it had. Ash instantly remembered the training he put almost all of his Pokemon through:

_Flashback-_

_In the stadium there were several pokemon attacking one pokemon each. They would be hit constantly by the type that they were weak to. Pikachu being hit by a Rock throw by Rhydon, Rhydon enduring water gun, or Squirtle and Blastoise being shocked by Pikachu; it was training like that, which built up the endurance of the Pokemon. They didn't feel as much pain as normal Pokemon because of this training. They just understood it. And in Primeape's and Hitmonlee's case, their endurance training was being hit by a lot of Tauros with Zen Headbutt. Normally, many people would see this as Pokemon cruelty, but the idea came to Ash when he remembered a boy he met early in his journey, named A.J had trained his Sandshrew to be almost immune to water. That's where he got the idea from. If a Sandshrew could do it, why could all of his other Pokemon? It was harsh training, but it was rewarding. That's why all of his Pokemon seemed so strong against attacks, other than the natural vitamins that flowed through their systems._

_End of Flashback_

That wasn't the only training Ash put them through, but he remembered that he was also in a battle. "My Primeape's worn out Ritchie," Ash said to Ritchie, "It's been a while since my Pokemon were pushed this far. Let's see if your Butterfree can handle a little fatigue itself."

"We'll just relieve your Primeape of its stress then," Ritchie said smirking, "Happy, use Sleep Powder!"

"Primeape endure it," Ash said smirking. When happy had finished its bombardment of the sleep powder, it had expected to se Primeape falling asleep but instead he was coming at it with an attack ordered by Ash. "Use Karate chop!" Butterfree hit the ground.

"But how?" Ritchie asked, "Primeape should be in snooze land."

"Normally yes," Ash said nodding, "But Primeape have an ability called vital spirit. They _don't _go to sleep unless they want to. You ought to see how hard it is getting him to go to sleep." Primeape looked at Ash with a content look calling it's name a bit.

"Happy use Wirlwind now!" Ritchie announced after a second.

"Primeape!" Ash yelled as Primeape was sent back. He growled and looked at Ash with that temper coming up. "Alright then, you've almost had it. So let's make you go out of this round with a bang shall we?" He nodded. "Okay then, Final Gambit." A red beam hit Butterfree as Primeape glowed and then fell unconscious. The Butterfree had taken one heck of an attack as the quickness of Ash's decision stunned it. It fluttered on the ground exhausted.

"Primeape is unable to battle," The referee said, "Butterfree wins!"

"Oh and Primeape opted out with some kind of attack," The Commentator announced, "and it seemed to cause Ritchie's butterfree some damage. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first time Ash Ketchum has lost a Pokemon in this tournament."

"Return Primeape," Ash said returning his Pokemon, "You did very well." He pulled out another pokeball. "Alright buddy. I need your help." Out came a fox with dark red fur, chocolaty paws, and a creamed chest. Its eyes were a mixture between brown and red.

"And Ash sends out a Vulpix!" The Commentator said, "Apparently he has both evolutions of this pokemon."

….

_Ash's Friends and Family-_

"Aw that Vulpix is even more adorable than before," Delia said.

"Yeah Brock," Misty said teasingly, "That Vulpix looks better than yours."

A tick mark appeared right over Brocks right eye. "That's because it's a supercharged Pokemon!" Brock yelled, "Made by—"

"Brock!" Misty yelled. The point of not revealing that most of Ash's Pokemon were cloned would bring _a lot _of questions amongst them. That's why no one would be able to know.

"I know, I know," Brock said calming down, "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Misty said.

….

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Mean look!" Ash called instantly. That was another move that Ash trained a Pokemon to the ground learning. Vulpix's gaze intensified and the Butterfree flinched.

"Happy use sleep powder!"

"Vulpix counter it with Ember," Ash said quickly, "burn it all up." All of the sleep powder was burnt up into the air by a blast of weak flames. It was leaving some kind of flaming effect as the sleep powder burned like ashes in the air.

"Quick attack!" Ritchie yelled. His Butterfree shot through the lingering embers and hit Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Firespin!" Ash ordered before Butterfree could retreat. A vortex of fire shot out of Vulpix and engulfed Butterfree for a few seconds. Butterfree was being burnt so much it couldn't move from it. But during that time Ash ordered Vulpix something more, "Alright let's get rid of that butterfree right now, use quick attack and get ready to use Overheat." Vulpix ran forward and jumped at the Butterfree. Then his body just started to emit a lot of fire that burnt the Butterfree even more. The entire combination of Fire spin and Overheat just caused an explosion of flames that immediately caused the butterfree to fall unconscious. The thing about Growlith, Arcanine, Vulpix, and Ninetails was that Ash learned that their form of overheat, emitted from their bodies instead of blasting out their mouth.

"Happy!" Ritchie yelled as his Butterfree fell out of the explosion of flames.

"Butterfree is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Vulpix is the winner of this round!"

"And that fiery blaze was just too much for Butterfree to handle!" The Commentator announced, "That Vulpix is one clever fox with a clever Trainer to boot!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Ash muttered.

"Happy return," Ritchie said gritting his teeth. His features softened a bit, "Okay then, come on out Horus!" Out came a Pidgeotto.

"And Ritchie sends out his Pidgeotto," The Commentator said, "Will Vulpix be able to handle itself against a flying type?"

"Vulpix," Ash said, "Are you good?"

"Vulllll," He uttered stretching out a bit.

"Alright then," The referee announced, "Begin!"

"Horus use quick attack to get in close then steel wing!" Ritchie ordered.

"Double team!" Ash ordered, "Then flame thrower!" Vulpix split into several images and then all of them blasted a stream of fire at Pidgeotto.

"Stop and use Whirlwind!" Ritchie yelled. Flapping its wings rapidly it stopped in its mid attack and suddenly all the flames that Vulpix had blown out came right back at him and his images. Vulpix stood there.

"Alright use Fireblast!" Ash said as the flames engulfed Vulpix. The Pidgeotto was hit instantly as a surprise fire blast came from the flames that were thrown back at the owner of them. It recovered carefully flapping its wings to avoid hitting the ground.

"What!" Ritchie exclaimed confused.

"Vulpix is an inheritor of the mystic flash fire ability," Ash said, "They are immune to fire."

" Horus use steel wing now!" Ritchie commanded not bothering to say anything. The Pidgeotto flew low on the ground as its wings glowed bright silver. It hit Vulpix easily as the attack was too fast and the impact sent him skidding across the battle zone floor.

"Vulpix shake it off and use Will-o-wisp!" Ash said. Vulpix got up and then unleashed dark purple flames that snaked towards Pidgeotto.

"Use Whirlwind Horus!" Ritchie yelled. The Pidgeotto flapped its wings trying to kill the snaking flames. The hit Pidgeotto anyways. "But how?"

"Will-o-wisp is a special fire attack," Ash said, "It is nothing but ethereal flames that cannot be affected by other attacks. It could've been dodged, and when it hits it burns. Now Vulpix, use quick attack!"

"Wing attack!" Ritchie countered, "Then use twister!" Pidgeotto deflected Vulpix and started to fly rapidly around Vulpix creating a wind current.

"Vulpix Overheat!" Ash yelled. But it was too late, the twister had him already. He was thrown into the ground hard by the wind current.

"Horus finish it off with Air slash!" Ritchie called. Many visible strips of air just plummeted towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix Protect!" Ash rushed. The Protect failed as the Air slash hit him as he struggled to get up. Vulpix actually growled as she. Ash could feel his annoyance with this battle. "Calm down." He looked back at me with impatient eyes I could feel fire burning through his thoughts almost. "I know, I know. Get ready to use it but use the regular." Vulpix only felt that way when he was ready to use Overheat.

"_Is he talking to his Pokemon?" _Ritchie asked himself, _"It's almost like he understands it."_ He watched as they conversed seemingly in a different language.

"Alright then," Ash said, "Get in close and use it." Vulpix nodded and went into an induced quick attack getting at Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it Horus!" Ritchie said quickly.

"Now," Ash ordered. As soon as Pidgeotto flocked to the right, Vulpix unleashed its Overheat out its mouth at point blank. Pidgeotto ended up being sent high in the air.

"Horus!" Ritchie yelled as his bird pokemon flew like a rag doll losing a few feathers. It regained its flight after a few seconds but it landed on the ground breathing sporadically. "Are you alright?" It nodded back at its trainer. "Okay then get in close with your agility, then steel wing!"

"Vulpix flamethrower!" Ash called. Vulpix shot flames at the quick bird pokemon but was failing to hit it. Then he was hit by steel wings that knocked him off his legs. He got up and huffed. "Dark pulse!" He nodded and fired several wisps of pulsating dark energy at Pidgeotto as it came out of its attack. It hit it dead on, almost knocking it out the sky.

"Use Air slash!" Ritchie said.

"Protect," Ash ordered, "Then Fire blast." The green shield came up just in time to block the air slash. Then the protective shield dissipated and shot a powerful fire blast at the Pidgeotto. The flames nicked its tail feathers as it dodged.

"Twister!" Ritchie called. Pidgeotto obeyed swirling up a twister around Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Ash yelled.

"Now finish it with Steel wing!"

"Vulpix Overheat one last time!"

Vulpix used overheat which destroyed the Twister and heavily damaged Pidgeotto, while steel wing hit as well. It created an explosion that sent both Pokemon back towards their respective trainers. "Pidgeotto is unable to battle," The referee seeing Pidgeotto. He looked over at Vulpix who was barely even conscious.

"Vulll," He growled breathing.

"I don't believe it!" The commentator yelled, "Vulpix is still standing! Wait….." Vulpix fell unconscious.

"Vulpix is unable to battle," The referee announced.

"It looks like that explosion was more than either Pokemon could handle," The Commentator said pointing out the obvious, "Ritchie has only three Pokemon left while Ash has four left. And seeing how one trainer has only three Pokemon left, we'll now take a five minute break."

Ash walked over and sat down at the bench meditating slightly. He had four Pokemon left, all which were trained in the same succession as his first two. The odds were in his favor, but one wrong move, one miniscule miscalculation would cost him the match and send him home. He could not afford going home, not yet. He at least wanted to make it to the top four. He closed his eyes quieting the storm that brewed his mind. Nothing else mattered, not the crowd, not his friends, not his family, nothing. The only thing that mattered was this match. This match would decide whether he'd move onto the next match, or go home. He didn't care whether there was a crowd here or not, all he wanted was to be the best he could be here. His mind was at peace for once in the last thirty minutes. But his peace was about to end. He was going to use every bit of willpower and tactics he had in this match. Ritchie was a tough trainer. If he was tough, and Ash beat him, he couldn't imagine the strength of the other trainers. But whatever his opponents thought of him, he didn't care. All he knew was that losing, wasn't going to be an option.

…

_Ash's Friends and Family_

"It seems that Ash is taking this match seriously," Professor Oak said, "He looks like he's in deep thought."

"I don't know when this change of him came," Misty said, "But it's working for him now, that's for sure."

"Change?" Cynthia asked.

"He used to be this goofy trainer who wound up in more trouble than you can think of," Misty replied, "Don't get me wrong, he was an average trainer back then, but now with only a months worth of training in, he's pretty much become unstoppable."

"He's not unstoppable," Brock said, "He's just gotten good. Don't forget, if Ritchie's pushing him like this, imagine the next match."

"But doesn't Ash have way more Pokemon than what he's used so far?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," Brock said, "They may be stronger than this entire team, but he's still got three more matches to go before he wins. That's _if_ he can win this one. Believe me, I know my best friend. And Ash, he's got _a lot _of tricks up his sleeve."

….

"Trainers your five minutes are up," The Commentator announced, "Please return to your competitor zones." Ash returned to his zone while Ritchie return to his zone.

"Since Ritchie went first," The referee said, "It's your turn to choose a Pokemon Ash."

"Very well," Ash said nodding, "I choose you bud." He threw out his next Pokemon which turned out to be an Ivysaur.

"And Ash chooses an Ivysaur," The commentator said, "What will Ritchie's Pokemon be?"

"I choose Zippo!" Ritchie announced throwing out his Pokemon. A Charmeleon sprang out of its Pokeball.

"And Ritchie chooses a Charmeleon," The commentator said.

"Begin!" The referee announced. Ivysaur growled at Charmeleon and Ash could feel his anticipation to use a powerful attack, even though it would be weak against the flame Pokemon.

"Mean look!" Ritchie called. His Charmeleon obeyed, keeping Ivysaur from switching out.

"Charge it," Ash said knowing what Ivysaur wanted.

"Huh?" Ritchie uttered. He was going to use Solar beam. "Zippo use Ember now!"

"Endure it," Ash said simply, "Keep the charge." He flinched slightly as the embers burnt its skin. Ritchie knew that Ash was charging Solar beam. He had to stop him quickly.

"Use flamethrower now!" Ritchie called. His Charmeleon obeyed, unleashing a massive current of flames.

"Get in the air," Ash said calculative, "Then fire." Ivysaur used his vines to launch himself up in that air turning him upside-down and aimed for Charmeleon who was in mid firing of his Flamethrower.

"Zippo look out!" Ritchie called, but it was too late. The beam had already fired, blasting the Charmeleon into the ground. The Charmeleon growled getting up.

Ivysaur landed on its feet. "Use razor leaf," Ash ordered.

"Use Flamethrower," Ritchie called. The Flames burnt all the leaves into a crisp, "Now use metal claw!"

"Use your Vinewhip to block the metal claw," Ash ordered. This was part of the training he had given his Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur. Venusaur got the basic idea but now they were all capable of blocking multiple physical attacks such as fighting moves, projectile moves such as Razor Leaf and pin missile, and even some steel type moves. To prove how good the training was, Ivysaur slapped away both metal claw attacks without even moving its feet. "Slam!" Ivysaur wrapped his vines around the Charmeleon and then lifted him high in the air and slammed him into the ground. "Again." He obeyed. "Again." He obeyed once more. "Seismic Toss." It wasn't really a seismic toss, just throwing the one who was in the vines. Ivysaur nodded and threw the Charmeleon towards its side of the battle zone.

"Zippo are you okay?" Ritchie asked. His Pokemon nodded getting up. "Alright use Dragon Rage!" He unleashed a flame that was brighter than any other flame he had unleashed so far.

"Double team quick!" Ash yelled, "Then use Energy ball!" Ivysaur split into four images. One of them was hit by Charmeleon's dragon rage. But Charmeleon didn't know which Energy ball was real, and even if he did, they hit too early for him to do anything about it. His upper body moved with the energy ball as it hit him causing him to turn a little. "Tackle!" Ivysaur tackled the Charmeleon.

"Slash!" Ritchie yelled. He swiped Ivysaur with his claws. "Now use flamethrower!"

"Ivysaur protect," Ash called, "Then use Sludge!" Ivysaur protected itself and then shot out a goop of sludge from the large flower on its back.

"Dodge it then ember!" Ritchie called quickly.

"Ivysaur counter that ember with Energy ball!" Ash called, "Then another at its feet!" The Energy ball ate up all the embers, including itself then Ivysaur launched another one that was aimed at Charmeleon's feet. The impact at the ground right near Charmeleon sent him flying forward towards Ivysaur. "Slam." Ivysaur's vines wrapped around Charmeleon as it flew through the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Zippo!" Ritchie called. _Ash is always one step ahead of me. _His Charmeleon got up and growled defiantly. _I've got to stop him from using that Slam. It's about the only thing other than Solar Beam and Energy Ball that actually does some damage to Zippo._ "Zippo use Flamethrower!"

"Ivysaur double team then sunny day!" Ash called.

"Darn it," Ritchie muttered as his Charmeleon hit an image instead of the real Ivysaur. A ball of light appeared above the battlezone. "Quickly use metal claw!"

"Solar beam," Ash ordered. The Solar beam and metal claw hit each other. However, Charmeleon's metal claw cut it apart as he dove towards Ivysaur. "Quickly use slam!" Ivysaur launched his vines towards Charmeleon.

"Grab those vines!" Ritchie said. Charmeleon grabbed the vines and yanked them to pull Ivysaur closer. "Now Fire blast!"

"Solarbeam!" The two attacks met, but once again, fire overpowered grass and Fire blast hit point blank. Ivysaur was burnt heavily as well as to the point of near exhaustion. And what was worse, was that Charmeleon was still gripping his vines. Now the battle was coming down to a battle of willpower and powerhouse moves.

"Use another fire blast!" Ritchie commanded. He blew out another powerful flame.

"Protect!" Ash commanded. Ivysaur summoned his shield.

"Slash!" Ritchie ordered.

"Ivysaur Strength!" Ash ordered, "Slam!" Charmeleon went to slash but was thrown up in the air then slammed into the ground. It wasn't damaging because of the lack of vine length. "Tackle!" The tackle actually caused a bit of damage.

"Flamethrower!" Ritchie called.

"Solar Beam!" Ash yelled decisively. The attacks hit, this time solar beam cutting through the weaker flame. The Charmeleon was hit so hard, that his grip on the vines loosened. "Headbutt!" He hit again this time freeing his vines.

"Zippo use Fire blast now!" Ritchie yelled. Ivysaur took the brunt of the attack. There just wasn't enough reaction time. He struggled to stand. Ash knew he was exhausted, and he knew Ivysaur had about had it.

"Alright two more attacks," Ash yelled, "Mean Look and then one last Solar Beam!"

"Fire blast again!" Ritchie said trying to stop mean look. Too late. Fire blast only met Solar beam which was closer to Ivysaur. The fire blast engulfed the beam and took out Ivysaur with it. Ivysaur was exhausted.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Charmeleon is the winner!"

"Return," Ash said then muttered, "You were perfect buddy. Your loss isn't a loss to me. It was a victory."

"And that's Ash's third Pokemon," The commentator said, "What will he choose now?"

"Come on out my friend," Ash said, "End that Charmeleon." He threw his Pokeball, and out came the second evolution of Squirtle, Wartortle.

"And Ash uses Wartortle!" The Commentator said, "It looks like this is the exact thing Ritchie pulled earlier."

"Let's see how you like your strategy used against you," Ash said smirking confidently. Ritchie gritted his teeth. He wished he would've known this was coming.

"Alright," Ritchie said nodding, "Let's see what that little turtles got. Turtles are slow didn't you know?"

Ash felt Wartortle's emotions shoot to a boiling level of anger causing Ash to flinch. "Ritchie don't you insult him," Ash said warningly and frightened, "He doesn't take well to insults." Ritchie merely blinked.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Wartortle skull bash!" Ash said. Instantly Wartortle went into a speedy skull bash that hit its mark in less than two seconds.

"Huh?" Ritchie uttered in awe. His Charmeleon found himself getting off the ground. "No way, all I saw was a blur. Okay then, use metal claw Zippo!" His Charmeleon came at Wartortle with a metal claw.

"Block it with Iron defense!" Ash countered. Wartortle's body glowed a shade of gray just as the flame Pokemon hit him with the Metal claw. "Good now use Scald!" He blasted a massive amount of melting hot water out at Charmeleon who backed up trying to dry off all the burning water. "Let's cool him off with Ice Beam," Ash said smirking. Wartortle instantly shot out a beam of ice that hit dead on blasting Charmeleon back.

"Zippo are you okay?" Ritchie asked. He nodded. "Alright then, use Dragon Rage."

"Use Ice beam to cancel it out," Ash said instantly, "Then use Aqua Jet." The Ice beam and Dragon Rage beams collided. Ice won over Dragon rage which both cancelled each other out. But a quick Aqua jet from Wartortle, knocked Charmeleon down.

"Zippo!" Ritchie yelled. Charmeleon tried to get up but it failed. He was done for.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Wartortle wins this round."

"And Wartortle makes quick work of Charmeleon," The Commentator said, "How will Ritchie respond to this one?" Ritchie recalled his Charmeleon.

…

_Ash's Friends and Family-_

"So Ash has all the evolutionary lines of the starter Pokemon of Kanto?" Misty asked Professor Oak.

"All except for a Charmander's evolutionary line," Professor Oak replied, "And he was quite clear about keeping his other Pokemon a secret. Even from you two."

"Darn him," Brock said simply, "I know he has secrets, but he's driving me crazy….."

…

"Go Eve!" Ritchie called out, throwing a Pokeball. Out came an Eevee.

"And Ritchie uses an Eevee!" The Commentator said, "Let's see what happens now."

"Begin!"

"Eve dig!" Ritchie said. His Eevee obeyed burrowing a hole into the floor.

"Wartortle wait for it." Ash said. Wartortle scanned the area. Wartortle jerked a bit. "Withdraw!" Just as he went into his shell, Eevee shot up out the ground at him. The shell bounced harmlessly away. "Water gun!" Wartortle popped out of his shell and sprayed Eevee down in water.

"Darn it," Ritchie said getting a little worked up, "Alright Eve, use Shadow Ball now!" A ball of dark energy hit Wartortle instantly.

"Ah so he knows about Shadow ball huh?" Ash said smirking and nodding in approval. Shadow ball originated in the Johto region and was a ghost type. He knew several moves that originated from many different regions and knowing these moves he taught his Pokemon how to use them. Too bad humans couldn't use them. Although Ash had never stepped foot on any other region, and truth be told, he once thought about visiting all the other regions and getting badges from every region he went to before competing in the leagues. "Alright then. Wartortle use Blizzard!" A cloud appeared above the battle zone and moved towards Eevee. It was a swirling cloud of ice and snow. "Intensify the blizzard with water gun!"

"Eve use defense curl!" Ritchie yelled. His Eevee rolled up in a ball almost as the blizzard hit. When the attack was over his Eevee came out of its defensive move with frost on its fur. It shook some of it off. "Okay now use quick attack!" His Eevee shot towards Wartortle who was anticipating this.

"Alright deflect that quick attack with rapid spin!" Ash ordered, "Then Water gun." Wartortle obeyed, instantly going into a rapid spin and hitting the Eevee head on. Eevee was knocked to the side then doused in water.

"Eve use dig!" Ritchie commanded. Eevee got up and burrowed underground.

"Ha," Ash said smirking, "Wartortle, show them we're not shy. Use Aqua Jet." He nodded going into an Aqua jet shooting straight up and then arcing down to go straight into the hole that was dug. A few seconds later, Wartortle blasted out of the ground with Eevee in the brunt of the Aqua Jet. He came out of the attack and used Slam, to send Ritchie's Eevee into the ground.

"And Eevee take's a hard hit from Wartortle after it went foxhole diving!" The Commentator announced.

Ritchie looked at his Evolution Pokemon as she got up on her feet. There was no way he could keep battling with her with Wartortle owning her like that. Ash was putting the pressure on his Pokemon. He had moves that he had never even heard of or thought of in using them. Ash seemed like a professional when it came to battling. He was always one step ahead of Ritchie. And if he wasn't, it was because Ritchie was bombarding him with pure power and type advantage. That's what was leading him to this decision now. "Eve return!" He said calling back his Pokemon.

"And Ritchie calls back his Eevee," The Commentator announced, "He's going to reveal his last Pokemon early."

"Go Sparky!" Ritchie yelled, "Use Thunder!" Instantly before Ash could react, his Pikachu had used Thunder on Wartortle. This would mark the end for Wartortle as it was now paralyzed. "Okay now use quick attack, then Thunderbolt!" The two attacks were too much for Wartortle. Sparky was a powerful Pikachu, and the type advantage along with a surprise barrage of electricity just blew Wartortle's chances of victory out the water.

"Wartortle is unable to battle," The referee said, "Pikachu is the winner of this round."

"And that leaves both trainers with two Pokemon left folks!" The Commentator said as Ash returned his Wartortle.

"That was a good surprising assault," Ash said smiling, "I'll give you that one. But can you handle this Pokemon? Go my friend!" Out came a shrew pokemon with brown spikes covering his back.

"And Ash sends out a Sandslash!" The Commentator announced.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Sandslash start things off with Sandstorm!" Sandslash obeyed and spun rapidly producing a large cloud of swirling sand.

"Sparky use Thunder shock now!" Ritchie called desperately as his Pikachu was engulfed in the sand.

"Slash," Ash ordered.

Sparky couldn't see anything. His visibility went down to zero as he was pelted with sand. He used thunder shock on what looked like Sandslash but the Pokemon disappeared. Then he was hit with a slash, but when he went to retaliate, Sandslash disappeared again.

"It looks like Sandslash's Sandstorm is getting the best of Ritchie's Pikachu," The Commentator announced.

"Alright Sandslash," Ash said smirking, "Let's give Sparky a taste of poison with Poison Jab!" The attack was so powerful, it sent Pikachu flying out of the sandstorm that was disappearing.

"Sparky return," Ritchie said, "Eve I choose you!"

"Ritchie makes a smart move switching out his Pikachu for his Eevee," The Commentator announced.

"Eve use quick attack!" Ritchie commanded, "Then Dig to get away." It was a classic tactic of hit and run. Eevee used quick attack to knock Sandslash back, then dove into the ground to avoid retaliate. "Now use Shadow ball!" Sandslash recovered from the quick attack and was suddenly hit by a shadow ball from the hole that Eevee had made. Eevee came out after it.

"Sandslash use sand attack now!" Ash called, "Then hit it with fury swipes!" Sandslash sprayed Eevee down in a sand then started swiping it rapidly with intensive assault.

"Eve Protect!" Ritchie said, "Then use Shadow ball again!" His Eevee had blocked the last of Sandslash's fury swipes and then blew him back with a Shadow Ball.

"Sandstorm!" Ash said as his Sandslash got up. He spun creating the storm which engulfed Eevee.

"Eve use Dig!" Ritchie commanded. Eevee dove into the ground.

"Shake things up with Earthquake!" Ash called. The stadium shook and made Eevee come up prematurely before attacking. "Now use Poison Jab!"

"Eve Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks met causing another explosion sending both back towards their trainers. Sandslash got up instantly a bit damaged. Eevee got up breathing hard, and heavily damaged.

"Eve are you okay?" Ritchie asked. Eevee didn't answer, she just looked up at the sky. Ash glanced up to see a full moon. Suddenly, Eevee started to glow white. She formed into a new body becoming slimmer, and having black fur, with golden markings, and red eyes.

"Ritchie's Eevee has evolved into an Umbreon!" The Commentator said, "This is amazing folks!" Ritchie checked his Pokedex.

"Eve evolved into an Umbreon?," He said blinking, "Okay then, use Pursuit!"

"Umbri!" the dark Pokemon uttered nodding. She shot forward disappeared, and reappeared hitting Sandslash.

"Sandslash!" Ash said shocked. He got up annoyed, "Good, Okay use Rollout!" The Umbreon was hit instantly.

"What is that attack?" Ritchie asked himself, "Okay then use Pursuit again!"

"Rollout!" Ash said instantly. Umbreon went into pursuit and appeared in front of Sandslash's balled form as it rolled, only to be knocked aside.

"Huh?" Ritchie asked, "That one was stronger."

"Rollout again!" Ash ordered.

"Quick attack!" Ritchie ordered. Once again, Umbreon's attacks were useless as it was just simply flung to the side but even harder this time. "Alright try Shadow ball!"

"Sandslash," Ash called Dig then Poison Jab!" Ash called. Sandslash bounced off the ground while rolling and dove in avoiding Shadow Ball. Then he came out the ground with a poison jab right under Umbreon.

Umbreon was feeling the pain now. It was heavily damaged. Ritchie had to take out this Sandslash with Eve. He knew Sparky couldn't beat it, and Ash _did _have one more Pokemon left that Ritchie didn't know what it was. "Alright Eve," Ritchie said, "Use Last Resort!"

Ash had heard of that move and knew it was going to be devastating, so he countered quickly "Sandslash!" He yelled, "Focus Blast!"

Last Resort's red and golden beam hit the white beam of Focus Blast causing a massive explosion once more. This time, no Pokemon were left conscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," The referee said, "This round is a draw!"

"And an explosion has rendered both of the competitors Pokemon unable to battle!" The Commentator announced, "Now it's down to their last Pokemon. Ritchie has his Pikachu left, but what is Ash's last Pokemon?"

"Sparky Go!" Ritchie said calling out his Pikachu.

"No offense to your Pikachu," Ash said smirking, "And none to mine, but its time you witnessed a _real _electric type Pokemon. Show him how your training paid off my friend." He threw his last Pokeball. Out came an orange mouse, with a long black tail with lightning crested tip, and was much bigger than Pikachu. Ritchie's eyes widened.

"And Ash uses a Raichu!" The Commentator said, "It looks like this battle has come down to a battle of the electric mouse evolutionary branch!"

"Begin!" The Referee said.

"Sparky use quick attack!"

"Raichu use mega punch!" Ash said, "Then Slam!" Sparky ran right into a mega punch but was then quickly grabbed and thrown onto the ground with a slam.

"Sparky Iron tail!"

"Raichu double team, then mega kick!" Ash commanded. Sparky hit one of three images and was then kicked aside by the real Raichu.

"Sparky use Thunderbolt!"

"Raichu use agility," Ash ordered, "Then use Shockwave." Sparky's attack missed, and then he was hit instantly by a powerful surge of electricity.

"Pikkkaaa!" Sparky yelled in pain. He got up.

"Sparky!" Ritchie said in shock, "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Okay then use Thunder!"

"Raichu use your own," Ash said calmly.

The two electric attacks hit each other and Raichu's attack was cutting through Sparky's. "Sparky use Thunder again!" Ritchie said desperately.

"Raichu," Ash said quickly, "Iron Tail." And like a knife cutting through butter, Raichu dove through tail in front cutting Thunder in half. One arc of electricity hit a wall on one side of the arena, and the other almost hit the Referee who ducked. Raichu landed right in front of Sparky gazing down with malice. "Hyper Beam. " Sparky was hit instantly and was sent into the wall of the arena with the beam. Sparky fell, onto the ground unconscious. The air was intense, weighting down breaths. The crowd wasn't making a sound as if shocked by Raichu's attacks themselves.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "Victory of this match goes to Raichu and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

The Crowd exploded with an intense cheering. Ash looked at Ritchie whose face whitened with shock. "Ash Ketchum has won with an amazingly powerful Raichu!" The Commentator yelled, "It was a powerhouse that Ritchie's Pikachu just couldn't stand up to."

…

_Ash's Friends and Family-_

"He won!" Delia said, "Oh that's good."

"That Raichu of his is amazing," Brock said, "Professor Oak, is that Ash's _second_ Pikachu?"

"Of course," Professor Oak said.

"Amazing," Cynthia muttered in awe, "I've never seen a Raichu like that one before."

…

Ritchie walked over to his Pikachu and picked him up. "Pikka?" He uttered.

"You were great buddy," Ritchie said smiling, "Ash is just a more powerful trainer than us."

"Pi," He uttered lowly.

"Don't be sad Sparky," He encouraged, "We did great in this tournament." Sparky nodded after sighing.

"Ritchie?" He heard from behind. He looked behind him to see Ash.

"Ash!" He exclaimed softly in awe. Ash stood there with his Raichu right behind them.

"You were right," Ash said smiling, "That _was _the toughest match I've been in, in a long time. I enjoyed it better than any match I've been in so far. You're a strong trainer to have pushed mine so far. Raichu here was a bit worried when seeing your Pikachu for a second."

"Why's that?" Ritchie asked blinking and confused.

"I'm not trying to gloat, but he's never beat my Pikachu before," Ash said in a serious expression, "The two have a lot of training matches against each other and Pikachu always comes out on top now." Raichu felted annoyed with his trainer for spilling this fact. "In fact, Pikachu can best most of my Pokemon, even without type advantage." Ritchie looked shocked. "And to make Raichu work that much to take Sparky down, took a lot of skill. Sparky's good Ritchie, just like you are."

"T-thanks Ash," Ritchie said smiling in awe. He shook Ash's hand. "You better win this tournament. You're too strong to lose it in the next match."

"I plan on it," Ash said smirking, "Just to let you know, this team of Pokemon, is not my strongest. Pikachu is a part of one of the strongest teams I have as well."

"Okay now you're gloating," Ritchie said jokingly. They both laughed. Yeah, these two were going to be great friends. Ritchie knew that he had a long way to go before being able to beat Ash. He was a strong rival, and Ritchie wanted to beat him so bad, to prove himself capable at least. Ash would welcome his challenge if he tried again. For now, Ash would move onto the Top 8, and hopefully the top 4, then tackle this tournament as one of the Top 2. Ash knew that he would use one of his Mew duo in the next match, even if his Pokemon didn't need one of them to win. Oh and he forgot one more thing…he had to battle Cynthia before that match.

…

**The End**

**Like it? Love it? Review Please. Tell me what you think so far, or question me on whatever you have going on in your head. Please no flames, but criticism is good for everyone.**


	8. Mewtwo's Debut

**A/N: I'm back yet again! Yippy, don't kill me 8D. I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately. Life on a farm, work, a dislocated leg, and writing my own book; all of it comes down to…..not enough time for everything I wanna do. This chapter felt a little rushed even though I didn't post it until now. So anyways, Question Time.**

…**..**

**Greenicephoenix- **

**A lot of questions: Q/ Seadra? A/: Explained in Chapter. Q/: Orange Islands, A/: Can't answer that, still figuring it out.**

**Attis89mackan-**

**Q: Ritchie Joining Ash?**

**A: Probably not "joining" him, but he will be making appearances.**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985-**

**Q: Ritchie's team**

**A: I remembered that he had a lot of Pokemon that were the same as Ash's only with nicknames. So I based them off of half anime, half theory as you didn't see but a few of his Pokemon.**

**UltimateCCC-**

**Q: Battle**

**A: XP yep.**

**Garn88:**

**Comment: First Person, mistakes?**

**A: Yeah that happens a lot with me, just try to ignore it. I usually put my own respective POV in my stories as I try to see things the way no one else does. And Grammar, yeah I'm too lazy and busy at the same time to fix those, srry. XP**

**ShadowRyan:**

**Q: Brock/Misty traveling companions**

**A: Misty **_**will**_** be in the Orange Island adventure for a little bit but then leave Ash's journey's. Brock is pretty much canon until the end of Johto.**

**Yukilumi:**

**Q/C: I am not listing them….too much for brain to handle.**

**Answer to a lot: OMG longest review ever! Anyways, the de-aging thing, yes you're right on the mark with younger readers. I'm 20 yrs old, with not enough time on my hands, so I figured I could just write this in the free time I do have, particularly when everything is done around the farm and my girlfriend is at work. But my other stories were teenaged oriented, so I changed it up a bit. And to be honest, I was a bit sketchy when it came to de-aging as well. **

**Yana5:**

**Q: Charizard?**

**A: Which one? *Laughs Maniacally***

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 7: Mewtwo's Debut**

It was time, the very thing he wanted to avoid happening before they debuted in the Pokemon League. It was Cynthia versus Ash Ketchum on a practice field out near their lodges. Lucky for Ash and everyone who was staying at the three lodges, no one _ever_ came this far around the lake. All of the trainers who were competing went home except the top sixteen. The rest of the top Sixteen, including Gary, stayed in lodges half a mile closer to the Pokemon League Village, so no one came out here. Gary didn't even visit his grandfather out here, saying that Ash and him were competitors, they shouldn't be around each other unless on the battle field.

But anyways, Ash was staring across the practice field at Cynthia. Her Gible was in front of her. Ash knew not to take her lightly. According to her Grandmother, Cynthia had earned herself eight badges using only two Pokemon. Her Gible and a pokemon he had yet to see, a Riolu. Not only that, she had taken the Elite Four Challenge, and defeated Bertha, who was the first of the Elite Four at the time. Cynthia had the opportunity to take her place, but she declined, saying she wanted to compete in the Pokemon League knowing that Elite Four members couldn't do so. So now she was biding her time, training up several of her Pokemon and waiting on the competitions to start. That fact blew Ash's mind out the water….

"You ready Ash?" She called from across the field. Brock was the only one out here besides them as everyone else was on a shopping trip to the Pokemon League Village.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked his beloved electric mouse.

"Pika," He replied nodding. Pikachu's confidence was practically pouring from his emotions.

"Alright then," Ash said smiling, "Let's see if we can best her."

"One on one fine with you?" Cynthia called.

"Yeah," Ash answered nodding, "Pikachu let's go."

"Gible you know what to do," Cynthia said smiling.

"Begin!" Brock announced.

"Okay Gible use Dragon Rage!" Cynthia said.

"Pikachu combat with Thunderbolt," Ash said. The two attacks met each bending as the other tried to force its way through the other. It was a stalemate, or at least Ash thought it was.

"Turn up the power Gible," Cynthia said. Gible quickly produced a more powerful dragon rage. It was overpowering Thunderbolt. Ash's eyes widened.

"Pikachu use quick attack to get out of the way," Ash said, "Then Shockwave!" Pikachu shot away from the Dragon Rage then unleashed a large bolt of electricity. The Dragon Rage stopped instantly as if controlled the entire time.

"Gible dig," Cynthia said calmly. The Shockwave _missed_! It actually missed. But what was more surprising was that Gible had come out the ground directly under Pikachu in less than three seconds flat.

"Pikachu use agility!" Ash said feeling Pikachu tense. Pikachu moved out the way quickly using Agility just as Gible started to come out. "Alright now use Thundershock!" This attack actually hit but it didn't affect Gible at all. _Of course,_ it was a ground type as well.

"Gible retaliate with Take Down then Dragon Rush." Cynthia said calmly. Gible recovered quickly and pretty much jumped at Pikachu while tackling him in the air sending him towards his side of the field. He then shot forward in the air creating a large blue missile-like aura.

"Pikachu use Iron tail to combat it now!" Ash ordered. Pikachu smacked away the Dragon Rush only to see Gible do a loop up in the air and come back again. "Darn, Pikachu double team then Thunder." Gible's attack went for the _real_ Pikachu. Luckily Ash saw that. "Dodge it, then Thunder!" Pikachu was already in mid-dodge and fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Gible who was _still _moving Dragon Rush. He knew that Thunder wouldn't hurt Gible itself, but maybe it would cancel out the attack. But Dragon Rush didn't cease at all.

"Now use Slash Gible," Cynthia said.

"Pikachu Iron tail now!" Ash ordered. The two attack collided, Pikachu's tail powering over the Slash. "Now use Slam!" Pikachu latched onto Gible and slammed him into the ground. "Iron tail now!"

"Dig," Cynthia said, "Then use Dragon Rage." Gible dug under the ground and from the same hole launched a Dragon Rage, which Pikachu was hit by instantly. He recovered just as Gible came up. "Flamethrower."

"Protect!" Ash ordered, "Then quick attack!" The flamethrower bounced harmlessly off of the Protective shield then Pikachu hit Gible with amazing speed. "Now use Flash!" It was like a strobe light now.

"Gible use dig then sand tomb!" Gible, blinded by light sank into the ground mighty quick and then the sandy practice field started to engulf Pikachu. Half of Pikachu's body was underground. "Sandstorm." A powerful current that carried sand started buffering Pikachu.

"Pikachu Rainy Day!" Ash ordered. Suddenly the rain drowned out the sandstorm and Gible came above ground.

"Slash!" Cynthia said not realizing that the rain had caused Gible to become wet. It was perfect for Ash now, because _anything_ wet, can be electrocuted.

"Shockwave!" Ash yelled. A powerful surge of electricity hit Gible who froze in place paralyzed. "Alright now Iron tail!"

"Strength," Cynthia ordered, "Then Seismic Toss." Gible caught Pikachu's tail and then threw him in the air. "Now finish it with Dragon Rush." Gible had shot forward and hit Pikachu in mid air then brought him to the ground. The Impact was loud and harsh. Pikachu was done for. His beloved Pokemon had lost for the first time in a long time.

Ash couldn't believe it. Cynthia really was good. The type advantage is what hurt Ash's chances, otherwise they might've had a chance from the beginning. But he had to admit, she had it where it counted. No wonder she had taken the Elite Four Challenge.

"Good battle," Ash said smiling and picking up his Pikachu, "I haven't been that badly beaten in a long time."

"You almost had us there," Cynthia said, "Gible probably would've lost if you would've used something that could actually hurt it."

"Nah," Ash said smiling, "I think it would've been a tie."

"Pikachu is pretty tough Ash," Brock said putting his thoughts in, "But I'm pretty sure she's had her Gible a little longer."

"Yeah," Cynthia said, "I've had him since I was nine, and I've been training him since."

"If that's true," Ash said, "Why hasn't he evolved?"

"Oh," Cynthia said, "We both wanted him to perfect Dragon Rush first. And now he's perfected it all that he needs to is win a few….." Then they realized that Gible wasn't around them. "Hey where's Gible?"

"Gib, gib….." Gible said from behind them. They turned to see the little land shark Pokemon breathing heavily. And suddenly, he started glowing. His body changed instantly. He changed from a ball like Pokemon to a fully bipedal blue dragon with a red belly. Its claws were ivory white, its eyes were dark with golden pupils, and it had the same jet engine like crests on its head.

"He evolved," Cynthia said joyously and hugging the Pokemon.

"Gahhhhbite," He growled looking pleased with his evolution.

"That's a pretty cool Pokemon," Ash said amazed, "I want one."

Cynthia giggled. "Good luck," She said, "They're a rare Pokemon. Their final evolved form is a Psuedo-Legendary Pokemon."

"You mean like Dragonite?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia said, "They're pretty powerful, even wild, but these Pseudo-Legendary evolutionary Pokemon are scarce, hence their naming."

"Hey you two," Brock said, "I've got to go get lunch on. Don't forget your battle is in an hour Ash."

"I won't," Ash said as Brock headed towards the lodges.

"Now I believe our deal was for you to show me that Pokemon," Cynthia said crossing her arms. She stared at him for the longest time.

"Oh yeah," Ash said hoping she had forgot. He pulled out Mewtwo's Pokeball, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until my match coming up?"

"Ash….." She said catching his ruse.

"Okay," Ash said sighing, "Worth a shot, come on out buddy." Mewtwo came out looking around. He apparently thought he was going to be in the stadium.

"_Ash," _He uttered, _"What is this? This isn't the battle."_

"Sorry bud lost a bet," Ash said sighing.

"_A bet?" _His tone was plain with a little bit of edge on it.

"What is that Pokemon!" Cynthia exclaimed rather loudly, "And how is it talking?" Mewtwo looked at her, his tail mimicking the movement like it always does.

"_Who is this Ash?" _Mewtwo asked with an annoyed voice.

"This is Cynthia," Ash said, "A friend of mine."

"_A friend?" _Mewtwo asked with an accusatory voice, _"And you're calling her that after she bet against you. And apparently you lost and were forced to reveal me before the battle?"_

"Hold on, hold on," Ash said trying to make amends, "I agreed because she was curious about your handiwork at the main stadium involving Team Rocket." Cynthia looked _so_ confused. Ash was having a conversation with a strange Pokemon, that seemed to be able to communicate in human language. It was like Ash was being scolded by his own Pokemon, like a child.

"_What were the circumstances?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Uh….." Ash said sheepishly, "I lost a battle between me and her with Pikachu."

Mewtwo stared at Pikachu with an intense gaze. Pikachu got low on Ash's shoulder. There was a comical amount of fear in him that Ash felt. _"Pikachu." _Mewtwo said plainly and smirking, _"I hate you." _Ash laughed.

Pikachu started arguing back in his own little language. "Pikachu, pika, pipi, Pika-chu, PiKa, Pi, chu, Pikakapi," Was all Ash got out of it. But he could feel the annoyance with Mewtwo.

"_Okay okay," _Mewtwo exclaimed, _"I understand." _He turned to look at Cynthia who was still staring in a mixture of awe, confusion, and a little timid.

"Cynthia," Ash said smirking, "This is Mewtwo. He's a Legendary Pokemon from Kanto."

"A Legendary Pokemon?" Cynthia asked, "This Pokemon's a Legendary?" It seemed that she hadn't heard of Mewtwo on the news yet. It was a relatively new concept in Kanto so a visitor probably wouldn't have known about it.

"Well seeing as he is the only genetic Pokemon alive," Ash said, "And that he's the genetic replica of Mew, in technicality it is a Legendary Pokemon."

"Wait," Cynthia said completely confused, "He's a cloned Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "But he's a Pokemon no less. Here's his sister. Say hello to Mew." Ash figured, if Mewtwo was out here and Mew didn't get to come out like him, she'd be very upset. Out of her Pokeball came Mew.

"Mew?" Mew asked with her same curious tone.

"You have Mew as well!" She exclaimed in amazement. She looked like she was about to faint in awe. Mew was pretty much an international Legendary Pokemon between several regions but Unova. There were sightings everywhere but Kanto was the first sighting.

"Yeah," Ash said as Mew floated over to Cynthia. Mew stared her in the eyes and then flew around her almost wrapping her long tail around Cynthia in the process. "She's a playful and curious Pokemon. And she knows no boundary when it comes to personal space."

Mew giggled and then floated over to Ash and hung on his other shoulder similar to Pikachu. Mewtwo stared at Cynthia for the longest time, and then looked at Ash. He kept his thoughts shut as if contemplating something. He noticed there were many similarities that he noticed.

"And you've been using weaker Pokemon in this tournament?" Cynthia said, "When you had these two at your disposal?"

"I promised all of my Pokemon they'd each get a fair shot in the Pokemon League," Ash said, "Except my Seadra, Wigglytuff, and Psyduck. Wigglytuff and Psyduck don't like battling much, and Seadra wants to evolve so he could be used out of the water instead of being in the water all the time. Since Mewtwo helped me train some of the Pokemon, I told him that he'll be in the final three matches." Mewtwo gave him a look to which he corrected himself. "Actually I told him the final four matches, but was going up against a friend so I decided not to."

"So you're confident you'll win?" Cynthia said.

"Oh definitely," Ash said nodding, "Mew and Mewtwo are my strongest Pokemon besides some of my fully evolved formed Pokemon and Pikachu here."

"Half of your Pokemon are fully evolved," Cynthia deadpanned.

"That's my point," Ash said grinning, "And it may look like I'm showing off my Pokemon, which I may be depending on the point of view. But I came to this tournament to win, not to lose at the last minute."

"I see," Cynthia said, "Say, do you think I could battle one of them?"

"Are you sure?" Ash asked concerned. He knew not many people would like battling a Legendary Pokemon under the ownership of a rivaled trainer, knowing they'd probably lose.

"Yeah," Cynthia said, "I want to see how strong they are."

"How about Mew?" Ash asked, "Since she's being in the last match only?"

"That's fine with me," Cynthia said, "Gabite you ready?"

"Mew let's go," Ash said smiling.

"Meeew," Mew responded nodding. She floated out on the field flipping in mid-air as the trainers took their position.

"Three, two, one," Cynthia said counted down.

"Begin," Ash said finishing her countdown.

"Gabite use Dragon Rush!"

"Mew use Overheat," Ash said. Mew instantly glowed a deep shade of red and blasted out a powerful flame that was searing white hot. The two attacks met only overheat was so powerful, Gabite and the Dragon rush deflected off of it.

"Alright now use Ice beam," Ash said, "Then Brick Break!" The Ice beam froze the Dragon Rush solid then used Brick Break to hit the ice and smash it into a hundred pieces. Gabite fell on the ground shivering.

"Gabite are you okay?"

"Grrrrr," The Gabite growled, and it sounded exactly like that.

"Okay then use Dig!"

"Earthquake and then Mega punch," Ash ordered. She obeyed as Gabite went, only to come up completely prematurely. He was then hit with Mews Mega Punch. "Alright Iron tail and then try that Dragon Rush Gabite was using."

"Huh?" was all Cynthia could say as Mew went into the assault. She hit Gabite with the iron tail and then went into the Dragon Rush that Gabite had used. It wasn't perfected, but it was close enough. "How in the…..? Gabite Hyper Beam now!"

"Mew Psychic," Ash ordered. The Psychic stopped Hyper beam in the mid shot. "I believe that belongs to the dragon Mew. Now stop stealing and give it back." Mew's psychic had redirected it towards Gabite.

"Gabite get out of the way!" Cynthia yelled looking frightened. Gabite started to fly trying to avoid its own attack.

"Mew teleport the Hyper beam," Ash said simply. The beam had teleported and hit Gabite from the front.

"What?" Cynthia exclaimed as Gabite fell to the ground head first. It would be seriously injured.

"Mew save Gabite," Ash ordered seeing this. He had won any ways. Mew used psychic to control Gabite's body stopping it from falling. "I think we win Cynthia."

"Yeah," Cynthia said looking relieved that her Gabite hadn't taken the fall, "Gabite return." She put her Pokeball away. "That Mew is strong. How did she pick up on Dragon Rush? That's a Dragon type move."

"Well that's easy," Ash said chuckling a bit, "Mew has the ability to learn _every_ move out there. The only thing I know she can't learn are signature moves of other Legendary Pokemon."

Cynthia's mouth dropped. "That's pretty cool," She said amazed, "But what about Mewtwo? Since he's her clone can't he learn every move as well?"

"No," Ash said, "But he can learn a large variety of moves. But this is the kicker. Where Mew can learn every move, they'll be as strong as I can train her in. Mewtwo's moves will be intensified forty percent more than a regular perfected move."

"So training him on a certain move that is already perfected….." Cynthia started.

"…..would bring it up to fifty percent," Ash said, "Trust me. Mewtwo and I did the math on the subject."

"You're starting to sound like my Grandma and Professor Oak with mathematical problem solving theories," She said, "Why are you a Pokemon trainer? Become a researcher." She grinned at the last part.

"Well," Ash said chuckling, "I think the two go hand in hand in some cases. Like researching this new ability theory, I studied the facts and figured out how to use the abilities to my advantage. If you saw my battle involving Vulpix and Ritchie's Pidgeotto, I planned on the Pidgeotto using whirlwind to try and use Vulpix's fire against it. But you saw how it turned out."

She didn't say anything. "You make more sense than a lot of trainers out there who spill their strategies," She said after a while, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It just happens," Ash shrugged.

"So you make up your strategies as you go along?" Cynthia deadpanned.

"Pretty much." _Lies…_

"_I remember you made up your training methods as you went along as well," _Mewtwo commented which earned a comical glare from Ash.

…..

It was here, Ash's second and last battle in the Semi-finals. When he wins, and he knew he would, he would advance to the finals or the Top 4 and the final battle. His battle of course was the last battle once again, and he calculated that the next battle would be the same as with his previous battles. He'd win. Some may call him overconfident, cocky, or downright in over his head at his age, but Ash had this feeling; a feeling that he couldn't describe. It was like one of his psychic abilities was maturing slightly, which he didn't doubt. It took a full month to actually get a taste of "feeling" his Pokemon's emotions. But this was different, almost like a premonition. He grinned as he knew how this battle would end. But he couldn't help but feeling bad for his opponent. Right now, Ash was watching the battle before his on the large screen TV.

It was between Gary Oak and some girl named Lily. What shocked Ash was the fact that Gary Oak, had lost. Gary's Arcanine, which was his last Pokemon was blown away by a powerful Sheer Cold from a Dewgong. He felt bad for his rival. Arcanine was hit by a one-hit K.O. Now it was his turn; realizing this he got up. He was to battle against a girl named Assunta. He walked out the prep room and took his spot at the gate.

"And now we'll begin our final match in the Top 8," The commentator announced, "On the red side is Assunta from Fuchsia City." The crowd started to roar in content. "And on the Green side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" There was an equally loud roar here.

"This match is a six on six with Assunta verses Ash Ketchum," The referee said, "begin!"

"Go Venomoth!" Assunta called out.

"Pidgeot," Ash said calling out his cloned Pidgeot, "Go."

"And it's Ash's Pidgeot vs Assunta's Venomoth," The Commentator said, "And is it me or does Ketchum have some diverse Pokemon with different coatings?"

"About time someone noticed," Ash muttered smirking.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Venomoth use Psybeam now!" Assunta called. Ash looked at the Venomoth then at his own Pokemon.

"Air Slash." The Psybeam was just blown away without Pidgeot even moving.

"What!" Assunta called as the Psybeam smashed into the stadium wall. She looked at Ash's Pidgeot. The Pidgeot didn't even move.

"Gust then quick attack," Ash called. Pidgeot flapped her wings once and then disappeared. Ash could see her every movement as he was the one who taught her all of these moves. But when Venomoth ended up in the wall of the stadium and Pidgeot appeared in the sky, it was pretty much over.

"Venomoth is unable to battle," The Referee declared, "Pidgeot is the winner of this round."

Assunta looked devastated. That Pidgeot was powerful and lightning _fast_. She had watched all of his battles so far. In the preliminaries, he had wiped the floor with every one of his opponents. And he never used the same Pokemon twice. Assunta wondered if he was using all of his weaker Pokemon in his earlier battles and was saving his strongest for the later battles. With that kind of strategy in tackling the tournament, no one could predict what he would use next.

"And Ash's Pidgeot takes down Venomoth without suffering a scratch," The commentator announced, "What will Assunta do next?"

"Venomoth return," Assunta said then called out another Pokemon, "Go Rhydon!"

"Pidgeot return," Ash called to his Pokemon, "Go Tentacruel." He put his bird Pokemon into some intense speed training to where it looked like they would disappear, and reappear as if they were teleporting. Pidgeot was his fastest Pokemon that could fly. Rapidash could easily get that fast if it was a straight run.

"Ash sends out his Tentacruel," The commentator announced.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Tentacruel," Ash said," Mean look, then Hydro Pump." Tentacruel trapped Rhydon in the battle then unleashed a powerful blast of water.

"Rhydon use Earthquake!"

"Tentacruel endure it," Ash called, "Then Hyperbeam." Tentacruel endured the attack then blasted an extremely powerful hyperbeam at Rhydon.

"Rhydon use dig, then hit it with mach punch!" Assunta called. Dodging the hyperbeam with dig, Rhydon came up point blank getting ready to use Mach Punch.

"Wrap," Ash ordered.

"Oh no!" Assunta yelled. Rhydon's limbs were wrapped up in Tentacruels many tentacles.

"Hydropump then Ice beam," Ash ordered relentlessly. After blasted Rhydon point blank sending it flying, Tentacruel immediately switched over to Ice beam that froze the ground Pokemon solid. The Pokemon was done for.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Tentacruel is the winner."

"And Ash Ketchum is starting to use his previous strategy as the preliminaries," The Commentator announced, "Will he be able to keep this up?"

"Come on out Onix!" Assunta declared. A massive Onyx took the battlefield.

"Tentacruel return," Ash declared, "Come on out Charizard!" His clone Charizard took the field with its dragon-like wings around its body. They snapped open creating a heavy pressure of air all around him that the entire crowd felt.

"And Ash calls out a powerful looking Charizard," The commentator announced, "And like his Pidgeot, it looks a tad different from other members of its species."

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Onix start things off with rock throw!" Assunta declared.

"Charizard," Ash ordered calmly, "Get up in the air and use iron tail." The massive Charizard was in the air with one flap dodging a boulder coming his way and pretty much did a flip in the air with his tail smashing over Onix's head causing it to hit the ground. Charizard spit a small stream of embers and continued to fly around like a circling Fearow about to dive.

"Onix are you okay?" Assunta asked as her Onix rose up, "Okay use dragon breath!" Onix let out a loud bellow and went to fire a Dragon breath at Charizard which hit it squarely. Charizard didn't even look fazed. He merely growled as he continued to circle around the Onix overhead. "Onix use rockslide!" A large amount of boulders had appeared in the air right near Charizard. Charizard would fly right in them.

"Charizard," Ash called confidently, "Combine Aerial Ace with Rock smash." Ash had coincidentally put all of his fire type pokemon through training involving rock type pokemon. Charizard immediately went into an induced aerial ace as it emitted red energy at the tip of its nose. He smashed right through the attack leaving dust and gravel.

"Onix Dragon Breath now!" Assunta said.

"Dive into it and use twister!" Ash ordered. Charizard spun rapidly as he flew creating a barrel roll. In a tornado, the dragon breath spun all around him. "Now use strength and Seismic Toss on the horn." Amazingly, Charizard had latched onto the horn and dragged the pokemon into the air before flipping it in the air and throwing it down towards the ground. "Now use dragon claw and aerial ace." It increased the speed at which the Pokemon fell when he used both attacks on Onix's head. The result was a large dust storm brewing as the attack had left a huge impact.

Charizard stood on all fours, with one reptilian hand on the massive rock pokemon's head, both feet and his last hand on the ground. He truly did look viscous, especially with his unique skin pattern. He got up and glided back towards his trainer. The referee looked at the Onix. "Onix is unable to battle," The referee announced, "the winner of this round goes to Charizard."

"And with that devastating round," The Commentator announced, "We will take a five minute break." Ash ordered his Charizard to return and he walked over to the break stand. He had three Pokemon to work with during this match, and one of them was Mewtwo. If everyone was impressed with his performance now, then they'd really be impressed when the Legendary Mewtwo debuts as Ash's final choice.

Up in the VIP box, the shadowy figures were watching the match. They've been watching since the Top 16 began. "The boy has a lot of powerful Pokemon," An elderly feminine voice said.

"Yes," Another person with a soft voice and wearing a facial mask, "It seems he's been training for a long time for this tournament."

"I've pulled his records," A woman said wearing glasses, "He's only been active for almost a year. But he's a genius no less."

"That may be so," The elderly woman said, "But he's got a good front when it comes to outside of a battle. He acts like a little kid sometimes though he's calm about it."

"Oh?" The masked man asked, "You've met him?"

"Once," The elderly woman said, "Mark my words, I believe the boy will win this tournament, even at the age of ten. And I don't believe we've seen all of his Pokemon."

"He may not be as powerful as us," A man with a cape said walking over, "But he's on his road to an elite. I think even after this tournament, we should monitor his progress."

"Agreed," A tall muscular man said.

…..

"Trainer's your time is up," The Commentator announced, "Return to your trainer boxes please." Ash did as he was told, standing in his trainer's box. Assunta looked frustrated from across the field. He simply sighed trying not to show his amusement. Everyone often looked at him like _he _was the newbie trainer or inexperienced trainer. Now it seemed that having access to the right training methods was paying off. He really was expecting to lose a Pokemon this round, but he guessed that it wasn't happening.

"Begin," The Referee announced.

"Nidoking let's go!" Assunta declared throwing out her Nidoking.

Ash smirked. "If that's the Pokemon you're sending out," He said good-naturedly, "Say hello to Nidoqueen!" His Nidoqueen came out with one of her fingers at her mouth looking at her trainer then turned around. Nidoqueen was like an innocent little girl that was in her teenage years.

"And it's a battle of the Nido's," The Commentator announced, "Let's see who's is better." Assunta did not look pleased.

"Nidoking use horn attack!" Assunta declared.

"Nidoqueen redirect it," Ash said calmly, "Then tail whip." Nidoqueen grabbed its counterpart's horn then moved it around her while spinning to hit the Poison Pokemon with her tail.

"Nidoking use body slam!" Assunta ordered. He was too close for Nidoqueen to defend so she took the attack. "Now use horn attack again!"

"Alright Nidoqueen," Ash said smirking, "Ice punch." The ice punch hit in the cheek of Nidoking stopping his attack. "Now make it up to him with sweet kiss." Nidoqueen kissed her counterpart right in the same cheek she hit him with. The Nidoking's ears raised as if something shocking just happened. His eyes started moving around sporadically. Ash smiled. He was becoming deeply in tune with his Pokemon. Nidoqueen was just a big softy, but he could feel her desire for a mate. Not this Nidoking though, it was weaker than her.

"Nidoking no!" Assunta yelled. The large poison pokemon started stumbling around completely in a confused state.

"And Ash uses Poke-love tactics on his opponent," The Commentator said, "Can Nidoking pull out of this one?"

"Nidoqueen," Ash said, "Wrap this up with Fire punch."

Everyone could tell Assunta was getting desperate. "Nidoking Hyper beam!" The blast was point blank sending Nidoqueen across the field. She recovered quickly in the air flipping on her feet even though she was severely injured. Nidoking came out of his confusion already.

"Nidoqueen," Ash asked, "You okay?" She let out her natural call and huffed "Okay let's show them your own hyper beam."

"Nidoking you too!" Assunta declared. Two Pokemon in close proximity just blasted pure energy at each other. Wouldn't you know that only one made it out of there conscious? It was Nidoking.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Nidoking wins this round."

"You were amazing girl," Ash said returning her, "I promise your hard work will be rewarded. Ninetails, take the field." Ninetails came out ready to fight. Look's like Ash had spoken too soon, he _had _lost a Pokemon.

"You've earned a rest buddy," Assunta said returning her Nidoking, "Go Haunter!"

"Begin!" The Referee said. This round would be the shortest ever and Ash would realize it.

"Mean Look!" Assunta announced, "Then use Perish Song!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Ash grumbled. For once, he was frustrated with this battle. He knew the stipulations of knock out moves. Moves like Perish song, Destiny Bond, Curse (if you're a ghost), etc. Those moves were extremely rare, but powerful moves. Even though they weren't one hit K.O moves, they were still deadly. Perish song was a deadly combination with Mean Look itself. The echoed song sounded through the entire stadium. Ninetails looked at her trainer with a worry. "I'm sorry girl. We've got three moves to work with. Let's make them count."

"Ninetails," She replied nodding.

"Okay use flamethrower," Ash said. That's one move.

"Haunter dodge it," Assunta said, "And return." She returned her Haunter. "Go Nidoking!" Nidoking came out growling. "Use Earthquake."

"Endure it and use will-o-wisp," Ash said. That's two. A purple shade of flames shot towards Nidoking and started to burn him. They left burn marks on him for the rest of his time in this match.

"Nidoking use focus energy!" Assunta declared.

"Overheat!" Ash yelled. Ninetails blasted an extremely powerful flame out of her mouth that hit Nidoking squarely in the chest. He was knocked back, but not out. The dreaded moment happened when Ninetails let out a yelping cry as her body turned blue, and then she was unconscious.

"Ninetails is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Nidoking is the winner of this round."

"Return my favorite little Ninetails," Ash said as if she was one of the most precious thing in the world. Despite her premature loss, she was a powerful asset to Ash's journey. She was probably one of the sweetest Pokemon he had. Nevertheless, he wasn't in a good mood any more. Using that kind of combination was clever, but pretty much hitting below the belt. Though he knew she was at a major disadvantage with the current set up in available Pokemon, it ticked him off to feel Ninetails' extreme amount of pain and sadness when she realized she was royally doomed.

"Assunta," Ash called out across the field trying to remain calm, "You've proven yourself a good trainer by knocking out Nidoqueen. And I don't appreciate the way you destroyed my Ninetails with that combination. But you won that round fair and square. But…."

She was on edge. "But what?" She asked.

"A friend of mine," He said holding up Mewtwo's Pokeball, "Doesn't appreciate such tactics. Say hello to one of my strongest Pokemon. He's a Pokemon, unlike any other."

Many things went through her head. She actually thought she might have a chance if she kept that strategy up. Using Haunter to use Mean Look, Perish Song, and finally switching him out was a tactic that was low, but it was legitimate. But it seems that she had gotten under her opponents skin. Ash, in her eyes was a skilled trainer, calm and collected. His powerful Pokemon were all he needed to prove that. But he was pretty much threatening her with a stronger Pokemon. It made his personality seem cold, distant, and vicious. The crowd was equally puzzled and silent over Ash's words.

"Come on out my friend," Ash said throwing the Pokeball, "Show the world you're here." Mewtwo came out in an explosion of blue aura. He was pumped and ready to win. The aura took a second to disappear revealing him standing in front of Ash. Ash sweatdropped. Even he thought Mewtwo overdone it a little. But the pressure he was emitting was so intense, it was taking any confidence Assunta had away.

"What?" The Commentator asked extremely torn, "Is that? It is! That's the newly discovered Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo! Ketchum has a Mewtwo! Clearly there is more to Ash than it looks! This is going to be an awesome battle." The crowd started to explode in cheers after the silence of shock and awe.

Ash could feel Mewtwo's emotions run deep. He was excited but shocked at the same time. Ash smirked knowing that he was in awe of all the attention. "I told you they'd think you're cool," Ash said. Mewtwo initially told him he didn't want to be used in a tournament as he figured others would think he was an abomination. But now, he could see that he was clearly wrong.

"_You did_," He acknowledged nodding back at his trainer.

"Did that…." Assunta questioned to herself, "Did it just talk?"

"Alright Mewtwo," Ash said smirking as the crowd amazed cheers finally start to die down, "Let's show them how powerful you are."

"_With Pleasure," _Mewtwo said as his eyes started glowing and looking at Nidoking who looked frightened.

"IT DID TALK!" Assunta yelled comically earning a smirk from Ash and Mewtwo.

"Uh…." The Commentator commented, "Mewtwo is talking?" He was taken aback.

…..

_Shadowy Figures-_

"So that's the Pokemon that saved the competition," The tall muscular figure said, "It was the newly discovered Legendary clone of Mew."

"Professor Oak did report that the Pokemon was a Legendary Pokemon," the woman with glasses spoke, "The first of its species, the genetic Pokemon."

"It's just as amazing as the initial reports say," the masked man said, "I can feel a powerful Psychic aura around it. Mewtwo is a Pokemon I would want. To think, a kid like him has captured it. And I believe this Pokemon has strong enough psychic powers to talk through telepathy." The others remained silently impressed as they watched on.

…

"Begin!" The referee announced ignoring all the facts.

"Nidoking use hyper beam!"

"Get rid of it." Ash ordered. Mewtwo simply put out one of his hands out palm open and took the blast of the Hyper beam. The beam itself split in three separate weakening beams as Mewtwo's Psychic energy made a glove.

"What…" Assunta said speechless.

"Psychic," Ash ordered. Mewtwo obeyed, carrying out the attack. A stream of invisible energy shot across the ground leaving pure dust in its path as it moved. When Nidoking was hit, he floated up in the air then was thrown into a wall at a fast speed. He was done for.

"Nidoking is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "Mewtwo is the winner of this round."

"Mewtwo just cut that Hyper beam in three weak versions of itself and sent its opponent flying," The Commentator said, "This Pokemon is strong."

"_Not even a challenge,"_ Mewtwo said still standing in his same spot.

"Haunter go!" Assunta said gritting her teeth, "Use Mean Look!"

"Don't let it use Perish Song. They took out Ninetails with that," Ash ordered, "Destroy it with Psychic and Disable."

"_As you wish," _Mewtwo obliged. Ash felt annoyance wash over him coming from Mewtwo. It was about Ninetails. His eyes glowed blue again and before Mean look was even in the process, Haunter froze with a large blue aura around him. He disabled Perish Song.

"Now Confusion," Ash ordered.

"Haunter Shadow Ball now!" Assunta yelled.

A wave of psychic energy hit a ghost powered Shadow ball causing an explosion. Mewtwo simply made a thin barrier around itself to avoid having to flinch while Haunter covered its eyes. "Show him a real Shadow Ball," Ash said.

Mewtwo arched his back as he prepared to throw a powerful ball of energy. When he threw it, it was so fast, it was a blur that simply knocked through Haunter's ghostly body and it fainted instantly.

"Haunter is unable to battle," The Referee said, "The winner of this round is Mewtwo."

"Good job Mewtwo," Ash said smirking. He merely nodded back.

Assunta looked as if she had seen a Haunter for the first time. That Pokemon was taking hers out without even trying. She had already lost, but why not keep going? Why show the boy, she was going to quit. She was determined to battle even though she was fated to lose. "Go Venusuar!"

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Alright Venusaur Charge Solarbeam!" Assunta yelled. Venusaur started taking in energy.

"Get ready," Ash said waiting, "Okay now fire a Focus Blast." The powerful Solar Beam and a spherical blast of energy colliding causing an explosion. Out of the smoke came four vines straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood there as they all wrapped around his limbs.

"Yeah we've got him!" Assunta said smiling.

"Don't be too sure," Ash called back then looked at his Pokemon, "Mewtwo?"

"_These vines can't hold me down._" He responded floating in the air, _"Let's see if Venusaur likes the sky._" And with that he started to gain speed as he gained altitude.

"Venussssaur," The grass Pokemon uttered as its large body was being pulled up.

"Okay Mewtwo," Ash said, "Teleport." His body disappeared and the vines collapsed on themselves making Venusaur fall in the process. Mewtwo appeared back in his spot watching the Venusaur fall. "Psychic." Right before Venusaur hit the ground, its body was hit with a blue energy and was sent into a wall. It was knocked out completely. Ash suddenly realized that half of his victories, ended with the opponents Pokemon ending up wedged in a wall.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," The referee said, "Victory goes to Mewtwo and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd exploded with and eruption of cheering.

"Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon surprise us even more!" The Commentator said, "He and his Mewtwo have set a record here folks. Ash is currently the youngest trainer to make it to the Top 4, and also the youngest trainer to use a Legendary Pokemon during the tournament."

Ash stood beside Mewtwo who for once, seemed nervous on the inside, but still kept his proud posture on the outside. He started to feel overjoyed. "Feel's good doesn't it?" Ash said. Mewtwo nodded. "The only thing to do now, is to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"_Why's that?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Do you feel like answering a stadium full of questions?" Ash asked dully.

"_No."_

"Good then, it's settled, "Ash said lightly, "Teleport." With that, Mewtwo and his trainer disappeared from a gathering crowd right back at their lodge. Even though they had disappointed the crowd for the first time, Ash felt that it was healthy to avoid them. The publicity was too much already and they hadn't even answered a single question. The next battle would probably be even more intense. For now though, they'd wait patiently until the heat died down involving the crowd of sudden fans.

…..

_Shadowy figures-_

"That Pokemon is powerful," the caped man said breaking their impressed silence, "I wonder if he caught him like that, or if he was trained that way."

"I can feel the Pokemon's psychic aura," The masked man said, "It's been intensified through training. This trainer has been training him for a short time, but the results are extraordinary."

"That explains his other powerful Pokemon," The woman with glasses said, "He's not just lucky, he has skill."

"Agreed," The masked man said.

…..

**The End**

**Like it? Love it? Please review. Criticism is good for everyone, just not the flames….. **


	9. A Prodigy

**A/N: First thoughts…I'm kind of scared of posting this as I may or may not have some **_**extremely**_** annoyed people with me. But hey, I'm back at least. I literally went through every stage of writers block known to existence. If you don't believe me, ask a friend from X-Box live whom is also a reader on here. Can't say his name he might come get me from Ontario. Anyways, another chapter is coming up and I must warn you, READ from the BEGINNING, to the END. Or you'll totally miss the awesomeness that happens. Eh, I wouldn't know, I didn't write it…sike.**

**Anyways Question Time!**

…**..**

**Q: Various questions on Perish Song.**

**A: Ash isn't that smart yet. He just literally skimmed through some moves not thinking about it. One month is hardly enough time to do everything. So there's my excuse for that one. (By the way I knew that would be a hand raiser for that particular move…you were thinking…"What. An. Idiot." Don't lie I know you were…..XP) I can neither confirm nor deny that I am though.**

**Q:Shadowy figures**

**A: Now how did you all figure that one out? XP**

**Yukilumi-**

**A: Assunta is a canon name that battles Ritchie! I didn't name her!...though I see where you're coming from.**

**Various-**

**Q: Catching Legendary Pokemon?**

**A: Will Ash be Pokemon Master?**

…

**Story Time!**

…

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 8: A Prodigy **

Ash quickly found out that he had no privacy anymore. People were lining up at the lodges, most of them TV reporters, trying to get a hint on how he captured Mewtwo. Ash didn't even go downstairs to eat as people were peering through the open portions of the windows between the shades. Within thirty minutes, he was fed up with it. He didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions that might lead Team Rocket towards him. He meant the actual organization, not the three idiots who followed him around all the time. Mewtwo had told him that he had erased Giovanni's memories as well as anyone else involved in Team Rocket. But if word got out that Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket engineering, then things would be hectic. Mewtwo told Ash that if Giovanni had recovered his memories, then he would be targeted for the rest of his life until something was done to stop him.

Mewtwo was leaning against the balcony door frame his tail hanging off to the side twitching gently against the ground. He yawned mouth as wide as a cats yawn, waking up in the process. It was 8:48 A.M. "I feel the same way," Ash said as he was laying on his bed, arms behind his head.

"_Tell me it won't be like this every day_," Mewtwo drawled out.

"Hey at least you can escape them," Ash said accusingly, "You've got a Pokeball to go into, but I'm fresh meat if I go out into public."

"_It's times like this," _Mewtwo said smirking, _"I'm glad I'm a Pokemon."_

"Good for you," Ash said sarcastically, "Come on. I think it's time we got out of here."

"_Teleport?"_ Mewtwo inquired.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "Our match is in a few minutes. Teleport us outside the stadium."

"_On it," _Mewtwo acknowledged and suddenly, they had disappeared, instantly reappearing at the stadium.

…..

_Various TV reports-_

"…_And that's the end of the weather report in the Kanto Region," A Kanto news anchorman said, "Now you may have heard that the Pokemon Researcher, Professor Oak has discovered a new Pokemon that has originated in Kanto…."_

"…_.Greetings Sinnoh Region," A Sinnoh news anchorman said, "Well today there is an exciting buzz going around at the foreign Kanto Regional Competitions. It seems that the appearance of a Legendary Pokemon owned by a young trainer whose name is Ash Ketchum has caused this phenomenon…"_

"_Mewtwo," A Johto news anchorman said, "A newly discovered Legendary Pokemon has made an appearance under the ownership of Trainer Ash Ketchum."_

"_It's said that Mewtwo is one of a kind," A Hoenn news anchorman said, "And that the only one in existence is under the ownership of Ash Ketchum who is….."_

"…_.Competing in the distant Kanto Pokemon League Tournament," A Unova news anchorman said, "He's the youngest trainer to compete and make it to the Top 4. Ash Ketchum is apparently avoiding all local newsgroups in order to concentrate on his next match. It seems that he and his newly discovered Legendary Pokemon has used teleportation means to stay out of contact with anyone other than his friends. Right now, there is live footage of his next match. As tradition goes in the Indigo Plateau, the finals will take place today and at one o'clock, the End-of-Competition Ceremony will begin."_

…..

Ash stood at the gate. It was going to be a good match so far. His friends and family were already in the stands closest to the battle zone. Then the gates opened. Once again, Ash's match was the last match of out of the Top 4. He knew he was going all the way to the next round as well, which was also today at twelve o'clock. It was literally nine o'clock right now. He checked his watch. Yep, nine o'clock. Mewtwo was inside of his Pokeball resting up as he would be used again today. Yesterday's battle had probably made headline news everywhere. He wasn't surprised if it did. A legendary Pokemon being used in a tournament or gym battle was rarer than the Pokemon themselves. He was in his own little world at the moment. He was thinking of what strategies to use first. He had taken an oath not to switch out his Pokemon until all six had been used, so this match would probably be pretty intense. They were expecting him to use Mewtwo again. Chances were that his opponent would _maybe_ believe that he wouldn't use Mewtwo again as it was common knowledge that he didn't use the same Pokemon twice.

He walked out as the commentator announced the competitor's. "From the Green side is Alex Perry from Saffron City," The Commentator announced, "Alex has won all of his battles so far with only losing two or less Pokemon and using the same team as always." The crowd cheered for him loudly. "And on the Red side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" There was already an eruption from the crowd. "Ash Ketchum has never used the same Pokemon twice this entire tournament and has currently captured everyone's attention around the world as he revealed a Legendary Pokemon under his ownership. Who will win this decisive battle?" When he said Ash captured the attention around the world, ash immediately felt a wave of nervousness flow through him for a moment. He calmed himself down, keeping his cool demeanor

"This match is for the Top 4," The referee announced, "Between Ash Ketchum and Alex Perry. It is a six on six battle and it will begin now. By default, Ash Ketchum will choose his Pokemon first."

Ash merely shrugged and threw out his first choice. It was a Meowth who came out scratching behind his ear with his rear paw.

"And Ash chooses a Meowth," The Commentator announced, "What will Alex choose?"

Alex smirked. "Let's see if that little kitty cat can handle a _real _cat Pokemon," He smirked throwing out his choice, "Go Persian!" Out on the field came the Classy Cat Pokemon standing on all fours. Meowth hissed instantly in anger. This Meowth didn't like his evolved form. That's why he was still a Meowth. If Ash remembered correctly, Team Rocket's Meowth hated its evolved form as well. The two being brothers, really had a lot in common apart from the clone not knowing how to speak.

"Easy buddy," Ash said sensing his anger, "We'll show them that evolution isn't everything." Meowth started to calm down.

"Begin!" The referee declared.

"Persian quick attack!" Alex yelled.

"Iron tail," Ash countered. As soon as the Persian shot forward, Meowth had hit it squarely in the head with his iron tail. "Now Slash." Persian took the slash.

"Persian use fury swipes," Alex retaliated, "Then headbutt!" Persian swiped Meowth to the side but then got right over him again hitting him back towards the right, then the left. Meowth went to block the last with his arm but Persian used a headbutt sending him flipping backwards.

Meowth was getting frustrated. "Very well," Ash said feeling the frustration, "Use quick attack!" Meowth nodded and disappeared into a quick attack then hit Persian in the side. "Now use Iron tail again." He flipped in the air and brought an iron tail down on Persian's back. "Don't let up, use fury swipes." He proceeded to swipe rapidly at Persian who was taking the attack pretty sorely.

"Persian Hyper Beam!" Alex yelled. Meowth was hit by a large beam of energy that sent it skidding on the ground. Meowth was heavily damaged.

"Meowth," Ash said surprised but feeling his determination, "Let's show them your quick attack again." Persian recharged already and looked ready to fight.

"You too Persian!" Alex ordered, "Then use—"

"Aerial Ace now!" Ash declared. Like a rocket, Meowth shot forward in mid air in a blinding light and hit Persian dead on. "Okay Thunderbolt!" Meowth's body started to generate electricity that shot in a single prolonged bolt towards Persian.

"A thunderbolt!" Alex declared, "No way! Persian are you alright?" Persian hissed all bruised up. "Okay then, Body Slam!" He hit automatically fell on top of Meowth. Meowth was suffering from paralysis now. "Now finish it with Hyper Beam!"

"Meowth, "Ash encouraged, "Give it everything you've got and give that Persian a Thunder!" Once again, it was a test of pure power. The two attacks collided point blank and caused another explosion. Both Pokemon skidded towards their trainers knocked out.

"Ooh and both Pokemon are down for the count," The Commentator said, "What will the trainers do now?"

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," The Referee said, "Choose your next Pokemon."

"Come on out Starmie!" Alex called his Starmie to the field to the field.

"Scyther take the field," Ash said throwing out his Scyther. Scyther came out ready to fight swiping his scythed limbs. He was ready to fight.

"Begin," The Referee announced.

"Starmie water gun!" Alex yelled.

"Scyther dodge then steel wing." Ash said. Scyther jumped to the side then shot forward like a rocket with his four bug-like wings glowing silver. He dug one of his scythes into the ground to shoot off quicker getting more momentum.

"Starmie use another water gun!"

"Double team," Ash ordered quickly, "Then blitz them." At least eight Scyther shot towards the Starmie and only one of them were hit. Immediately, Scyther and his images went in several different directions creating a large circle around Starmie who was being swarmed. "Attack."

Starmie was looking around trying to figure out where the attack would come from but with so many different Scyther going in different directions it was almost impossible. Scyther hit it from behind with his steel wing. "Again!"

"Starmie combine Rapid Spin with Water gun!" Alex yelled. All of the Scyther's were hit. The real Scyther used his scythe to flip in the air and landed on the ground on both feet as he was hit. "Alright Starmie use Rapid spin again!"

"Scyther false swipe!" Ash yelled. The two attacks clashed and they both were sent back landing on their two feet or in Starmie's case her appendages.

"Again!" Alex said.

"You too Scyther!" Ash called out. The Pokemon clashed once again and the result was the same. There had to be a way to get around that Starmie.

"Scyther again!"

"You too Starmie!"

"Scyther switch to Aerial Ace!" Ash called.

"Ice Beam!" Alex yelled. The Ice beam hit dead on. Scyther became frozen instantly. His body sat there for a second before the Referee declared the round to Starmie. That surprised Ash a little. Scyther was bug and flying, though Ice type moves were effective, he didn't think that Aerial Ace would succumb to an icy blast like that one.

"Come on out," Ash said after recalling his Pokemon, "Rapidash!" Rapidash took the field her fiery mane and tail causing the stadium to heat up as flames whisked in the wind. Ash was going to go for a quick round.

"Starmie we can take that stupid horse," Alex said.

Rapidash huffed, embers licking the air around her nostrils. "You shouldn't have said that," Ash said feeling a mixture of furiousness and hurt in Rapidash's emotions. He had to admit, on the outside, all of his Pokemon were tough, but on the inside, most of them were a bunch of big softies.

"What could happen?" Alex said smirking, "I've got the type advantage. You're Pokemon aren't as strong as everyone's putting on."

Ash glared. "That's it," He uttered, "I'm through being the nice guy with you."

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Rapidash," Ash said simply, "Make it take a nap." Rapidash stared at the Starmie as its eyes glowed a deeper shade of visible crimson from her already crimson eyes. The Starmie slouched as it fell asleep due to Hypnosis.

"Starmie wake up!" Alex yelled instantly realizing that he was about to be embarrassed.

"Solar Beam," Ash ordered. Rapidash charged a powerful Solar Beam then fired instantly off the tip of her horn. Starmie hit the wall outside the battle zone, leaving a crater. Ash actually meant for that to happen this time.

Although technically unconscious already, Starmie wasn't waking up any time soon now. "Starmie is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Rapidash is the winner."

"I do believe you _did _have the type advantage," Ash commented, "Now you don't." Alex scowled at him.

"Starmie return," Alex growled, "Come on out Wartortle!"

"This is going to be a tricky one," Ash said to Rapidash. He knew he was going to go nothing but speed and power.

"Begin!" The Referee declared.

"Quick attack now," Ash ordered, "While using Flamethrower." Rapidash followed the order and with amazing speed and her flames enveloping her, she hit Wartortle as if it hadn't even moved when Alex ordered a dodge. The beauty of a flame coated Rapidash moving like a blur caused the entire crowd to gasp in awe.

"That was fast….." Alex trailed off similarly in awe. "Wartortle Hydropump!"

"Sunny Day then Overheat!" Ash ordered. The combination was enough to stop the Hydropump from harming Rapidash. "Solar beam!"

"Dodge it!" Alex ordered, "Then use another Hydropump!" Wartortle obliged with a careful dodge then blasted Rapidash with a powerful geyser of water. This one hit. Rapidash neighed in pain. Rapidash hated two things, water and cold. Hot water didn't bother it as bad but if you doused her in cold water, it stung her a lot.

"Use Firespin!" Ash ordered. Firespin had trapped Wartortle in a Vortex. "Now Solarbeam!" Solarbeam hit instantly. Wartortle fell out the vortex and then struggled to get up.

"Ice beam!" Alex ordered. Ash acted quickly.

"Overheat!" The two attacks had met, fighting for dominance. Fire and Ice raged on for what felt like minutes. Ash knew that the two Pokemon were evenly matched and whoever could best the other with the most powerful move would win.

"Switch to Hydropump!" Alex said. Ice turned into geyser which assaulted the already diminishing Overheat blast.

"Fire Blast!" Ash ordered. The two attacks canceled each other out, "Solar Beam!"

"Ice Beam!"

Once again, power had overridden the battle styles of the pokemon trainers. But this time…yet another explosion was caused sending both Pokemon back. Rapidash's massive body skidded so far on its side that Ash had to stop her in the Trainers box. As her back had been coming at him first, He pushed against her skidding himself but also slowing down the majestic mare. There were gasps all worried that the trainer had been hurt from the impact of his quick thinking. He merely saved his Pokemon from becoming more damaged than necessary. She breathed heavily as she neighed weakly. Ash felt her worry and saddened state. "Don't worry girl," He replied, "You did very well." He felt something spark within her. "Yeah. I couldn't ask for a better fight from you. We will get you healed up, but for now return."

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," The referee announced, "This marks the mid-point of the battle. There will be a five minute break."

Ash walked over to the resting area heavily contemplating on what to use next. Alex has so far proven to be a good trainer. He has been knocking out Ash's strong Pokemon. Although not all of his _best_ Pokemon have made an appearance yet. All of his Pokemon were ten times stronger than what they could've been without meeting the Mew Duo. Now, Ash actually had the resources to give his Pokemon healthy diets and had the time to train his Pokemon and himself relentlessly. His strongest Pokemon were being used here in these final three matches.

Across the field, Alex was gritting his teeth in annoyance. How in the world was a kid who was six years younger than him, who was also ten, able to be on par with _his _Pokemon? It wasn't possible. Not to mention the rumors that had been floating around. Ash had obtained a recently discovered Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo. No one but an elite trainer should be able to capture such a thing. The only thing Alex had going for him was the fact that Ash had a tendency not to use the same Pokemon twice in the tournament, his luck might've just held out there. As far as he knew, Mewtwo would _not _make an appearance again…or so he thought.

"Trainers your time is up," The commentator announced, "Please proceed to your trainer's boxes." Both trainers returned to their respective sides, the crowd anxiously waiting for what could come next. "Begin!"

"Go Fearow!" Alex called out. Ash smirked.

"Ironic that you'd call upon a bird Pokemon," Ash said smirking, "Come on out Pidgeot!" This shocked Alex as the rivaled bird Pokemon came out.

"And Ash chooses his Pidgeot!" The Commentator announced, "He's using…..wait, that's not the same Pidgeot he used in the last battle."

"How many Pokemon do you have?" Alex asked in awe, "What do you do? Train a bunch of the same ones?"

"I have enough to finish this tournament without using the same one," Ash replied, "And this Pidgeot is stronger than his mate." This one was the one he caught as a Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest. He was much stronger than his mate as that's what Ash had focused on.

"We'll see," Alex said confidently.

"Ready Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

"J'ot!" He replied spreading his wings creating a tight air pressure that had an effect on the skin of those within range.

"Alright then," Ash said, "Get up in the air."

"Fearow Whirlwind!" Alex ordered. A huge whirlwind appeared with just a few flaps of the Fearow's powerful wings.

"Gust," Ash responded. Pidgeot only flapped his wings one time causing the attacks to cancel out each other. "Now quick attack." The speed was so fast, that the attack left a very faint image of Pidgeot.

"Fearow peck!" Alex ordered.

"Agility," Ash spoke folding his arms. For someone who's been at this for a lot longer than he has, Alex must've thought he could win without tactics. The only thing Fearow pecked, was an after image of Pidgeot's lightning fast speed. Pidgeot's attack came from behind and the power of the attack almost had Fearow hit the ground, but Fearow recovered.

"Fearow use Drill Peck now!" Alex ordered.

"Wing attack," Ash countered. Fearow came at Pidgeot who batted the Fearow's Drill Peck away, "Peck." He obliged knocking Fearow away. Fearow regained its flight by flapping its wings at the ground then gliding away.

"Fearow use Air slash!" Alex ordered.

"Pidgeot—" The Air slash hit and Pidgeot went to recover from the attack, "Alright now use quick attack!"

"Air slash!" Alex yelled.

"Switch to Aerial Ace," Ash said quickly. The blinding flash smashed through the two visible air slashes. Fearow was hit instantly.

"Fearow!" Alex yelled in panic, "Are you okay?"

"Rrow!" It responded recovering.

"Not for long," Ash said subtly, "Pidgeot, twister."

"What!" Alex roared. Pidgeot created a vortex as he flew around Fearow at a rapid pace. This pace created air currents that were becoming a living tornado.

"Whirlwind." Ash uttered. Pidgeot flew out of the twister and flapped his wings to speed up the twister. "Now Air slash." Two powerful burst of raw aero infused energy slammed into Fearow who was being hurdled around inside the twister. "Finish it with Aerial Ace." A blinding flash had pierced the high winds and hit Fearow causing a huge pressure of air to make the loudest sound and a strong force that hadn't been heard in the stadium for a _long _time. The pressure of the compressing air caused a wave of wind to blast in all directions. The air caused many of the crowd to cover their eyes or flinch as the wind came at them.

Fearow was unconscious on the ground. Due to the output of energy, Pidgeot was pretty much exhausted. He may have been stronger than his mate, but she had more endurance than him. Ash wanted to see what Alex's next choice would be.

"Come on out," Alex said smirking, "Electabuzz!" Ash had already come up with a strategy. He'd use Pidgeot to wear down Electabuzz, then finishing it off with his next Pokemon.

"Pidgeot," Ash said, "We'll see if we can beat Electabuzz okay?" He gave a simple nod.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Electabuzz use thundershock!" Alex yelled.

"Dodge it," Ash retaliated. Almost like teleportation, Pidgeot reappeared in another spot and the bolt of electricity passed harmlessly. "Okay use Air slash." Pidgeot flapped his wings and the familiar powerful strip of visible aero-energy blasted towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz cancel it out with Thunderbolt!" Alex said. The Thunderbolt smashed into the Air slash but kept going, hitting Pidgeot.

"J'ot!" He screeched recoiling.

"Shake it off and use Aerial Ace," Ash ordered. Pidgeot obliged and became the lightning fast blur.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" Alex ordered.

"Pidgeot move at an angle," Ash said as Pidgeot came from one direction, "Now switch angles then Agility to get in close." The angle he came from was greatly changed into an attack from the rear.

"Electabuzz watch out!" Alex yelled. Too late, Pidgeot hit from behind with Aerial Ace then glided back over to his side of the field. Electabuzz looked ill tempered now.

"Go in for another Aerial Ace," Ash spoke getting Alex's attention.

"Thunderbolt!" Alex yelled, "Don't let up!" Electabuzz fired a bolt of electricity, but Pidgeot dodged. He fired another, which didn't have any effect as Pidgeot dodged again then hit with an Aerial Ace. This process would continue two more times as neither opponent was giving in, and Pidgeot was slowly becoming more exhausted. Finally, Alex took his chance to perform an all out attack. "Use Charge!"

Ash smirked. He was getting desperate. "Twister," He called out. The twister whirled around just as Electabuzz had finished charging up. It engulfed Electabuzz causing him to spin around inside. That should null out any accuracy if he couldn't see straight.

"Shockwave!" Alex announced.

"What?" Ash questioned to himself. He had never heard of the move. Shockwave was a move that wasn't known to Ash. There were a lot of moves he didn't know. Shockwave was one of them. And unknown to him, some moves, had more stipulations to it such as the Mean Look/Perish Song, combination. But instead of a single bolt of electricity, the attack was like a literal shockwave of energy in electric form that filled the entire stadium. "Dodge it Pidgeot! Wait…crap." You couldn't dodge this. Pidgeot was down for the count after a lot of electricity passed through him. Pidgeot fell to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle," The referee said, "Electabuzz is the winner of this round."

"Return buddy," Ash said smiling warmly, "You were perfect."

"What will Ash's next Pokemon be?" The commentator announced, "He and Alex both only have two Pokemon left now. But I think the question is, with Ash stay with his normal strategy by not using the same pokemon twice? Or will his supply of powerful Pokemon be limited during it?"

Ash smirked. "Come on out my friend," He said calling out his next choice. His next choice was the most recent addition to his assortment of Pokemon. It used to be a prankster, and in truth, he still was, but now he was a strong ally and friend in Ash's team. And, as far as Ash knew, he was extremely sensitive to one weakness as being around them his entire life/afterlife had left some…side effects such as he was ten times more damageable from psychic attacks. This was an anomaly among his type even if they were regularly weak against psychic types. He was…..

"And Ash chooses a Gengar!" The commentator announced. Ghost Pokemon such as Gengar were known to be extremely hard to train because of their disobedient nature.

"A Gengar?" Alex said blankly.

…..

_With Ash's Friends-_

"Gengar!" Came the voices of Brock and Misty, "Where'd he get a Gengar?"

"Yes," Professor Oak said, "He told me that a while back, he befriended a Haunter and it help gain him the Marsh Badge. He was in contact with Sabrina who eventually said that it would be a good idea for Haunter to go with him seeing how Haunter was the first _live_ human that he had grown attached to. He evolved it into a Gengar as well."

"Wow," Mist said, "If he's getting Primeape and Gengar back, I wonder….would he get Butterfree back as well?"

"Not likely," Brock said, "Butterfree has a mate remember? He's probably off in a distant region now." Cynthia sat there quiet as she could be though not inwardly.

"_Ash has a ghost type?" _She thought to herself, _"That's a type I've been trying to get a hold of._"

…

_The Battle Zone_

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt," Alex ordered instantly.

"Dodge it," Ash ordered. Gengar jumped over the thunderbolt easily, "Now use shadow ball." He charged up a black ball of energy within his encased palms.

"Electabuzz use Thunder!" Alex panicked. The two attacks hit each other, both fighting for dominance. But eventually the energy of both attacks dwindled.

"Gengar get in close and use Shadow Claw," Ash responded. As the electric bolt dwindled away the shadow ball, Gengar jumped forward striking Electabuzz in the gut with a shadow claw.

"Electabuzz grab on and use Thunder punch."

"Phase through it and use Nightshade," Ash said. He got within Electabuzz's guard and literally passed through his chest to turn around and blast a dark-like energy out of his eyes, hitting his opponent in the back. He flew back towards his side of the field with that mischievous sneer still showing.

Electabuzz recovered. "Charge!" Alex said. Electabuzz started to take in energy.

Ash knew what was coming. "Gengar use Night Shade now!" Gengar obliged with a powerful twin beamed Nightshade.

"Use Shockwave!" The power of the attack blasted back the nightshade and struck Gengar instantly. Gengar looked heavily damaged. That Electabuzz was strong, but Ash could tell that it was tiring out as well.

"Gengar," Ash said, "Hypnosis." It was time to put his last combination strategy in action. It was a common one, but effective.

"Electabuzz!" Alex yelled as his pokemon fell asleep.

"Dream Eater," Ash spoke. One a psychological scale, Dream Eater had tore through the dream of Electabuzz, and caused a lot of damage, instantly rendering it unable to battle.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle," The referee said, "The winner of this round is Gengar."

"And it looks like Electabuzz has hit a dead in with Ash's Gengar," The Commentator announced, "Now Alex only has one pokemon compared to Ash's two."

"Return Electabuzz," Alex grumbled. He was definitely angry now. How in the world could a young trainer such as Ash Ketchum get one over on a skilled trainer like him? It was unfair to have worked so hard to get this far and be beaten this bad by a kid who was only ten. Ten! It shouldn't be possible. Not at all. He only had one hope left. His most powerful Pokemon. "Go Alakazam!"

Ash cringed, but knew that his Gengar would fail here. Gengar was so sensitive to Psychic type Pokemon, if he was seriously injured by a psywave or something similar, it would put him in extreme medical care. It was a disease. That's what his Gengar had. A disease that targets ghost types making Psychokinetic energy harm it ten times worst than normally. He contemplated on forfeiting Gengar.

"Gennnng" Gengar growled at him apparently sensing his predicament. Ash felt determination within Gengar.

"Gengar…." Ash trailed off. He just stared at his trainer. "Fine but if you take a serious blow, you're out. Got it?" He nodded.

Alex overheard Ash speaking to his Pokemon. Something was up with the Gengar. All he knew was that he could end this quickly, especially with the type advantage. "Use Psybeam!" Alex said instantly.

"Counter with Nightshade!" Ash said quickly. Gengar already had his attack half charged when he turned around to face Alakazam. He fired and both attacks connected. It was an multicolored aura verses a black and purple beam. Eventually there was an explosion of pure power. "Get in close with Shadow Claw." Gengar rushed through the smoke towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam teleport then psybeam," Alex called out. Alakazam dodged via teleportation then appeared right next to Gengar and fired a psybeam. Gengar jumped out the way.

"Shadow ball," Ash ordered. In mid air, Gengar launched a shadow ball, "Then ready up Giga Impact."

"Teleport!" Alex said. Alakazam dodged Shadow Ball but was hit by Giga Impact which Gengar had prepared for. "Psychic!"

"Confuse Ray!" Ash said. But Psychic managed to take hold first. Gengar flinched in pain, and Ash felt the brunt of it. "Alright use Shadow ball again!" He launched the shadow ball as soon as he was free of the psychokinetic grip.

"Teleport and Psywave," Alex ordered. Gengar missed but was hit by Psywave. Ash felt an extreme amount of pain course through Gengar but determination still flowed through him.

"Gengar let's go psychic," Ash ordered, "Telekinesis then Giga Impact!"

"Future Sight!" Alex ordered as Alakazam was lifted into the air. Giga Impact connected knocking Alakazam to the ground. Ash knew future sight was coming. It was a move he had learned about during his studies. Gengar couldn't dodge it unless a miracle happened.

"Alright Gengar use Nightshade!" Ash ordered. Gengar did as he was told, launching a nightshade right at Alakazam.

"Teleport!" Alex ordered. Nightshade missed and Alex smirked, "It's over." The entire field turned into inverted colors and Gengar was hit with a blast of energy. Ash felt a pang of pain before unconsciousness swept over Gengar's ghostly emotions.

"Gengar is unable to battle," The referee said, "Alakazam is the winner of this round."

"And it looks like Gengar couldn't take future sight's attack," The Commentator said, "Both trainers are down to one Pokemon each. It will be Alakazam verses Ash's currently unknown Pokemon. The only question is, will Ash stay with his strategy by not using the same Pokemon twice, or will we see Mewtwo or any other Pokemon again?"

Upon realizing that the commentator was right, Alex's mood dropped from smug to rigid fear. He didn't take into account that Ash's strategy may or may not last through the entire tournament. He prayed that Mewtwo wouldn't make an appearance here.

Ash on the other had smirked. "I'd hate to disappoint," He said smirking, "Come one out Mewtwo." Mewtwo came in his explosion of blue aura, which Ash sweatdropped at.

"_It's about time," _He said rolling his head from side to side like his neck actually cramped, _"I was wondering when it would be my turn._"

"Hey chill," Ash said chuckling a bit, "You're the last Pokemon I've got against his last."

"_Really?" _Mewtwo asked turning to look at his trainer, _"What happened?_"

"I'll explain later," Ash replied, "How about we finish this match up and move on huh?"

"_Very well," _Mewtwo said turning back to look at his opponent, _"An Alakazam hmm? I remember facing one of these when I was under a false partnership with Giovanni."_

"And how did it go?" Ash asked.

"_How do you think?"_ Mewtwo questioned amused.

"Okay then," Ash said jokingly.

Alex stared from across the field. The rumors from Assunta were true. His Legendary Pokemon _could _talk. But this was weird. A talking pokemon was rarer than a Legendary. For this kid to have gotten both in one package, luck didn't define what was happening. Alex growled and cursed at his own luck. Of course, _now_ Ash would disregard his original battle style and strategy. Of course _now, _he would use Mewtwo, probably his strongest Pokemon. Alex couldn't quite help but noticing something. Mewtwo had mentioned Giovanni. Wasn't that the name of the gym leader in Viridian City? He pushed these thoughts to the side concentrating on this match. If he couldn't beat Ash, he would sure as heck try his hardest to do so.

"Alright Alakazam let's show these two how hard work can lead to stronger traits," Alex said getting into the battle now, "Recover."

"_I admire your confidence Alakazam," _Mewtwo said, _"But overconfidence can lead to disastrous outcomes." _ Alakazam merely nodded. Apparently Alakazam was speaking psychically to him.

"Alakazam use Psybeam!" Alex uttered.

"Shadow ball," Ash said, "Then use psychic." Mewtwo canceled out psybeam with shadow ball, then used psychic to throw Alakazam backwards.

"Alakazam Recover," Alex countered, "then use confusion."

"Barrier," Ash said, "Then use shadow ball." The confusion wave had hit a bluish barrier and then Mewtwo launched a Shadow Ball at Alakazam.

"Teleport then use Hyper Beam!" Alex ordered. As soon as Alakazam teleported to avoid shadow ball and went to fire Hyper Beam.

"Mewtwo teleport in close and Ice Beam," Ash countered. As Hyper beam was fired and almost half way across the field, Mewtwo teleported behind it and then blasted out ice like he was throwing a Shadow Ball. Alakazam was sent towards the center of the battle zone. Mewtwo floated back to his side of the field and landed staring at his opponent.

"Get up and use Psyshock!" Alex ordered.

"You know what to do," Ash responded, "Then retaliate with psychically charged Shadow Ball." The Psyshock bounced off of a barrier, then Mewtwo sent a shadow ball right at Alakazam.

"Telep—" Alex started but was too late. Mewtwo had increased the speed of the projectile shadow ball ten times which hit its mark on Alakazam. Alakazam was sent skidding out the battle zone. It got up a few seconds after it was hit. "Teleport and Hyper beam now!"

"Mewtwo…." Ash started as Alex's strategy was put into play. He nodded and teleported right when the hyper beam was launched right in front of him. The only side effect was…..Ash was in the line of fire. But as soon as the hyper beam was within a few feet of Ash's face, it redirected at a sharp ninety degree angle going straight up in the air. Mewtwo had redirected it with his psychic powers. He dropped his had and looked at his opponent again.

"_Are you alright?" _Mewtwo asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah, Telekinesis." Ash continued, "Then use your own hyper beam." Alakazam was lifted into the air, then Mewtwo went to use Hyper Beam. Hyper beam was used in a similar manner of Shadow ball only with both hands. Hyper Beam hit dead on, immediately knocking the Alakazam out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," The referee announced, "Victory goes to Mewtwo and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer seeing that Ash had once again moved onto another round in the competition. Only this time, it was the last round. Mewtwo stared around in wonder, his tail mimicking his movements. Ash guessed that even on his second match, he still wasn't use to recognition like this.

"You ready?" Ash asked as news reporters were rushing towards them.

"_Say the word," _Mewtwo replied.

"Mr. Ketchum would you please tell the world how you acquired a Legendary Pokemon?" A news reporter asked with a camera pointed at Ash.

"Uh…." Ash said sweatdropping, "Okay hold on now. Let me tell you something first."

"Go ahead," The news reporter said.

"As long as you respect my privacy," Ash said, "I'll answer any questions need be after the final match in two hours. Can you respect it long enough?"

"Uh….." The news reporter said trailing off looking at the various others, "Sure….." The others seemed to agree.

"Very well," Ash said nodding and smiling cordially, "Mewtwo?"

"_Where to?"_ He asked as several camera's pointed at his direction as gasps were heard. He glanced in different directions at them.

"The Pokemon Center," Ash replied. And with that, the Trainer and Pokemon disappeared in a blue flash of light.

….

"_There you have it folks," _One of the news reporters said to the camera, "_Mr. Ash Ketchum, although ten years of age, has a maturity to him to an extent, and has asked that we respect his privacy long enough to continue the tournament. Now in two hours, it would be Ash Ketchum verses William Bennett from Cerulean City. William is a local champion of the Indigo Conference from two years ago. One thing's for sure, this final battle will be one to remember._"

…

Ash's Pokemon were resting up. He had already switched out his others. His final team was ready to battle. Ash was standing at the lake shore near his cabin. There weren't any news reporters harassing him for now as they seemed to take him up on his offer. Mew and Mewtwo were on either side of him, Mew playing with her tail, Mewtwo standing with his feet barely in the water. It was like he was testing the water with them or something, like a Meowth.

"I don't know guys," Ash uttered and sighing in a bored tone, "What do you think we should do after the conference? I don't think it would be wise to sit around and just train constantly."

"_Isn't that what trainers are supposed to be doing?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Many of us do so," Ash said, "But some of us also travel around the world to different regions catching new pokemon."

"_Is that what you want to do then?" _ Mewtwo asked.

"Of course," Ash said, "Seeing new Pokemon and catching them would be awesome, not to mention other regional conferences."

"_Then I'm in no position to disagree," _Mewtwo spoke, _"I'd like to see the world as well."_

"Mew, mew, mew!" Mew said excitedly bouncing around in the air.

Mewtwo chuckled. _"Her too," _He translated amused.

"Well then it's settled then," Ash replied, "But the question is, which region should we visit next?"

"_Wherever you decide, I hope you'll take us with you," _Mewtwo spoke.

"I will," Ash replied nodding. His team was chosen for this final battle. In fact, his final three matches were planned this way. His nervousness was being combated with sheer pondering of future events he'd embark on. He was nervous because the final match was about to begin in less than thirty minutes. He was nervous because the entire world would see his battle today. They would witness that he had not one, but _two_ legendary Pokemon. The Mew duo. One of the Legendary Pokemon groups native to Kanto. They were being trained by him. A ten year old who was barely a year into his Pokemon Journey, had already met two Legendary Pokemon and has captured them. They weren't just tools to him, they were his friends. Friends whom he would help, whom he would fight for, battle alongside with, and look out for them.

He knew his Pokemon better than anyone. You could say that he and his Pokemon were one; destined to share an empathetic link with one another due to Ash's basic psychic training. His Pokemon were like a bundle of different emotions all connected to him. The Charizard brothers represented toughness, his Venusaur evolutionary line represented loyalty, his Blastoise evolutionary line represented nothing but laid back nature. It was things like this that Ash had found in his Pokemon. Mew represented innocence while her brother Mewtwo represented calmness. His Pikachu represented passion while his Raichu represented eagerness. His Ninetails and Rapidash represented gentleness. The list went on and on. If Ash thought about it for too long, he could write a book. The point was, his pokemon were unique in their own way. And just for being themselves, he thought constantly about finding some way to reward them. How? He didn't have an answer, but he could feel some of their lust for acknowledgement from him, his peers, and even acknowledgement for species of their own kind. An example was when Nidoqueen was fighting Nidoking. He felt the spark that she first developed before they started fighting each other. It was a spark of…..love; A desire of companionship in a sense. No matter how Ash tried to defuse the emotions that swelled through him from that moment, he couldn't help but wonder, what if he provided fuel for that emotion; that longing lust for attraction. The entire process made him want to discover things about the Pokemon he worked with. What if….?

He was driving himself crazy with all the possibilities. It was like he was in his little own private Pokemon battle within his mind. The sheer complexity of life involving these Pokemon, it was enticing and toxic at the same time. Of course he would still pursue his own career in Pokemon Training, but to him he needed to learn about Pokemon from a researcher's point of view.

"_Ash," _Mewtwo spoke aloud, instantly quieting his internal turmoil, _"Are you okay? Your mind is under a lot of stress." _Ash didn't realize that Mew was floating in front of him, leaning forward slightly and staring at him like a curious little puppy.

"Mew?" She asked blinking and tilting her head.

"I'm fine," Ash said breathing steadily, "Just thinking." He smiled as Mew flew around him in a circle her tail barely touching his skin as she moved fast. She finally came to rest in his arms like a Meowth being pampered on its backside. Ash almost laughed as she just looked like a little baby pokemon with her long tail wrapping around his waist.

"Mew!" She uttered with her innocent tone. As innocent, playful, and cute as she was, this Pokemon was one of the rarest in the world as well as the gene pool of all Pokemon.

…..

It was time; the battle that would change Ash's life forever. It was the most important event of his life right now. He stood at the gate of the main stadium. He could hear the crowd cheering as Charles Goodshow was making several announcements. Most of it was about the concessions and events that would take place after the final match.

"And now without further ado," Charles Goodshow said, "Commentator?" He left his pedestal and walked towards the stands where the Elite Four would sit.

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow," The Commentator said, "Now it's time to get this last match of the Indigo Conference started. As you know, this match is between two very talented trainers in a full six on six battle. Both trainers have made their marks in the Indigo Conference. And now here comes William Bennett from Cerulean City on the Green side." The trainer in question walked out from the gate area. "William is a previous champion of the Indigo Conference from two years ago and it's no surprise that he is in the finals once more." There was a thunderous applause for William. Ash started to walk out. "And on the Red side is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. It's no surprise that Ash has captured the attention of the Pokemon League and everyone around the world due to his skill in Pokemon training even at a young age as well as being the owner of a Legendary Pokemon." There was an equally loud applause for him.

The two trainers stared at one another. Ash realized that William was a tall teenager, looked muscular with short dark hair, blue eyes, facial hair, and an athletic body. He sported red and black clothing such as a red jacket with black sleeves, boots, and a pair of blue jeans. He looked around eighteen years old. The referee broke Ash's gaze.

"This match is William Bennett against Ash Ketchum," The Referee said, "It's a one on one match, six Pokemon each, and one per round. The first trainer to call out their Pokemon will now be randomly selected. After half time, the opponent opposite of the first to call out will be the first to start the second half. Understood?" Both trainers nodded. "Okay then." The screen that displayed the trainers status' started blinking between Red or Green. Eventually it stopped on red.

"And Ketchum is the first to call out a Pokemon," The Commentator announced, "What will his choice be?" Ash contemplated on his first choice. He had five Pokemon that were a mystery to everyone, Mew being one of them.

"Very well," Ash said shrugging, "Blastoise, come on out."

"And Ash chooses a Blastoise," The Commentator announced, "The fully evolved form of Kanto's water type starter Pokemon, Squirtle." Blastoise's cannons made the cocking sound that they were known to make. "What will William choose?"

"Raichu," William said, "Come on out."

"William chooses his electrifying Raichu," The Commentator announced.

"Begin!" The referee declared.

"Raichu," William spoke, "Thunderbolt."

"Blastoise you know the drill," Ash spoke up.

Raichu unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity straight at Blastoise. Blastoise however, ran forward jumped in the air withdrew into his shell, then started spinning rapidly to cut through the thunderbolt sending excess sparks ricocheting off the rapidly spinning shell.

"Raichu dodge then use Iron Tail," William said.

"Blastoise cancel rapid spin and use Rockslide," Ash combated. As soon as Raichu went to flip in the air for an Iron tail attack, boulders that had materialized from above fell down in mid air. One of them had been impacted by Iron Tail while a few others pummeled Raichu.

"Raichu retreat and then use another Thunderbolt," William spoke up.

"Protect then Ice Beam," Ash countered. Protect had stopped the Thunderbolt, but a quick Ice Beam shot from Blastoise's mouth caused William to rethink his engagement in fighting Ash's Pokemon

"_His Pokemon have a lot of endurance it seems and strength to boot," _William thought to himself, _"This boy is truly a prodigy when it comes to Pokemon Training."_ He noticed that Blastoise was about to fire an Ice Beam. "Raichu Dig, then Mega Kick."

"Blastoise wait for it," Ash ordered, "Focus….." Raichu came up directly behind. "Jump then Focus Punch." He jumped over Raichu's Mega kick then landed behind the mouse pokemon causing a slight tremor, then punched him in squarely in the back. Raichu went flying back towards his side.

"Are you okay Raichu?" William asked. His Pokemon merely started sparking electricity in annoyance. "Alright then use Flash!" Thanks to special training that Ash implemented with his Blastoise, Blastoise had disregarded the blinding light. "Thunder!"

A massive amount of Electricity was surged through the battle zone as it all convened on Blastoise who no one could get a clear view of, due to Flash. Raichu's Thunder had captured everyone's attention as it pelted Blastoise's form. Dust started to spread all around the Thunder's impact zone.

"It looks like a powerful Thunder has finished off Blastoise," The Commentator said.

"Hydro Pump and Ice Beam," Ash said sighing, "Combine them." Hydropump was a fast blast of water, but combined with Ice beam, Ash had made sure that the impact of a ice-like missile had hit Raichu. The dust had cleared when the Hydropump had shot from Blastoise's cannons so everyone could see how much damage that Blastoise had taken on during the Thunder. His body was mildly scarred from damage.

"But how….?" William asked mildly perplexed. Thunder was an extremely powerful attack yet Blastoise stood up to it like it was a just a petty attack. Ash knew how, Blastoise had used Withdraw to minimize damage. "Alright Raichu," William said, "Use Agility to get in close!"

"Earthquake," Ash responded, "Then use Slam." Using Earthquake, it made Raichu fumble around and right into Blastoise whom picked the mouse Pokemon up and slammed him into the ground. "Body Slam." Blastoise promptly flopped atop of Raichu.

"And Blastoise throw's his weight around," The Commentator said, "Ash is using some very effective counter combinations during this match."

"Raichu use quick attack to get away and use Charge," William said quickly.

"Blastoise get ready," Ash ordered.

"Shockwave!"

"Waterfall," Ash ordered. Blastoise fired a large amount of water up in the air which started to expand on its way down dousing Raichu constantly as it fired a shockwave. Both Pokemon were damaged by this attack as the Waterfall caused the electricity to double back at its owner. By now, Both Pokemon had taken considerable damage and it was showing. They were both charred with damage.

"Blastoise use Blizzard then Ice Ball," Ash ordered, Blizzard pretty much blinded Raichu while leaving him freezing at the same time. An Ice ball had come through the blizzard as well.

"Dodge it and use another Shockwave!" William countered.

"Protect then Rockslide," Ash ordered. The Shockwave didn't hit thanks to Protect but a Rockslide had almost pummeled Raichu.

"Agility," William said. Raichu basically jumped off the rocks going towards Blastoise.

"Surf," Ash ordered. A wave rose high above the battle zone coming from nothing. Raichu along with the boulders had gotten caught up in the wave under Blastoise.

"Jump on Blastoise now!" William ordered. Raichu jumped up on Blastoise and landed on his back, "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Rapid spin," Ash ordered. Both Pokemon seemed to take damage as the wave disappeared. Raichu was unleashing a lot of electricity while being spun at a rapid pace. He was eventually thrown off dizzily trying to gain his footing. Blastoise came out of his Rapid Spin ready to battle even though he had almost had enough. "Hydropump and Ice Beam Ash ordered. The combination from earlier had won Blastoise that round as Raichu had been knocked out upon impact.

"Raichu is unable to battle," The referee announced, "This round goes to Blastoise."

"An amazing start," The Commentator announced, "Both Trainers have amazing skills in training their Pokemon but it seems that Ash's Blastoise is a little tougher than Raichu."

"_This kid is something else," _William thought to himself, _"Raichu is usually effective against any water type. He's beaten five Blastoise in a row yet this Blastoise had bested us with its trainer's tactics. I've got to be more careful."_

…

_Ash's friends-_

"Wow," Misty said in her dream-like state, "Ash really has trained that Blastoise well. I want it…."

"Keep dreaming Misty," Brock said smirking, "You know Ash isn't going to give away one of his Pokemon, you'd have a better chance of getting a boyfriend."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She yelled causing Brock to rub his ears.

"Still," Professor Oak said sweatdropping but also blowing off that confrontation, "Ash has shown some amazing tactics and skill in training his Pokemon. And he's only ten years old. Imagine how things would be if he kept this up in the future."

"He'd be unstoppable," Misty said.

"No he'd be elite level," Cynthia deadpanned.

….

_Battle zone_

"Raichu return," William spoke returning his Raichu, "Come on out Venusaur!"

"And William chooses his Venusaur," The Commentator announced.

Ash returned his Blastoise. "Come on out Gyarados," Ash ordered. His Gyarados came out taking up a fourth of her side of the field. Gyarados roared intimidating Venusaur.

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Venusaur sunny day!" William started off, "Then use solar beam!"

"Dragon tail now," Ash ordered, "Then use Hyper Beam." With the weakened solar beam thanks to having a fast charge, Dragon tail pretty much cut the beam in half, then arching her long serpent-like body she came around for a hyper beam. The Hyper beam hit Venusaur instantly causing a recharge for Gyarados. This caused some mild damage to Venusaur.

"Venusaur use Solar Beam!" The impact was imminent this time as Gyarados needed to recharge. Gyarados blew a lot of air out like a snort before being able to move again.

"Alright use Dragon Rage," Ash commanded. Another similar beam fired at Venusaur.

"Dodge it and use vine whip to wrap up that overgrown snake," William ordered. Dragon rage nicked Venusaur but vines started to wrap around Gyarados. "Slam!"

"Resist it," Ash ordered. Gyarados tried her best to distribute her weight as harshly as possible so Venusaur couldn't finish its attack. "Flamethrower!" Gyarados unleashed a powerful flame that engulfed Venusaur. Venusaur's vines loosened up making Gyarados slither through.

"Venusaur?" William asked blinking. Venusaur looked charred from burns it had received. "Okay you're okay, well then use magical leaf!"

"What?" Ash pondered. That was a move he hadn't heard of. "Gyarados use Hydropump." She shot the hydropump at the attack but suddenly the leaves redirected. "Dodge them!" She moved her body in awkward angles to dodge the leaves but then they came right back to hit Gyarados in the rear.

"Magical Leaf," William said calmly, "An attack where the user controls the leaves when used."

Gyarados huffed again. "Gyarados calm yourself," Ash said feeling ill-temperament, "I think it's time to show Venusaur something it will probably never see in another Gyarados. Get in the air." She started to wave her body in a serpentine fashion climbing high into the air.

"What?" William asked mouth agape.

"Whoa this is amazing folks!" The Commentator announced in shock, "Ash's Gyarados is _flying_! It has been widely speculated if these gargantuan Pokemon are capable of flight though none have ever been reported to do so. Its type combination would suggest so, but it has been proven false that Gyarados are capable of flight. It seems that those claims are untrue as this Gyarados is clearly airborne."

"Gyarados use Aerial Ace," Ash ordered smirking. Gyarados was probably one of the few in existence of its species to actually achieve flight. The reason being was that Mewtwo's cloning machine was meant to give Pokemon natural abilities of their type. Gyarados' species aren't capable of flight normally. But the cloning process didn't take that into account, so now there's a flying Gyarados.

"Venusaur protect!" William uttered seeing the massive flying Atrocious Pokemon speeding its way. Gyarados bounced off of a green protective barrier, "Now use Solar Beam."

"Dodge it and then Fire Blast!" Ash ordered. With a serpentine-like maneuver, Gyarados swished by Solar Beam and then fired an extremely powerful fire blast at Venusaur.

"Protect!" William ordered. Protect had failed causing Venusaur to become scorched. "Venusaur charge a Solar Beam!"

"Gyarados come back around," Ash said as Gyarados flew around. The only downside to Gyarados' ability of flight was that she tired out easily and had to keep moving in order to stay airborne. When Gyarados was in a good position he ordered her to attack. "Dragon Rage!"

"Fire Solar Beam!" William commanded. The two attacks met, pulverizing each other. But unfortunately, another explosion occurred. Gyarados was knocked out of the sky, landing hard behind Ash who dropped down to his hands and knees to avoid being crushed. Venusaur skidded back towards his trainer. The impact of Gyarados left the ground rumbling as if it used Earthquake.

"Gyarados?" Ash asked sensing the Pokemon's unconscious state. She was in a lot of pain from the explosion and the fall.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," The referee announced, "This round is a tie!"

"And both Pokemon are down for the count," The Commentator spoke up, "And what's this? Ketchum's going over to his Gyarados."

Indeed, Ash had walked over to his downed Pokemon. This was one of the rare times a Gyarados had its mouth closed. Gyarados was rumbling as her eyes were shut. The crowd that was above her was staring down at the scene. The few that were on the bottom row could reach out and touch her dorsal scales if they wanted, but Ash doubted that they'd want to see that the Pokemon was known to be a violent species. Her eyes opened barely, as Ash placed a hand on her side. He could feel disappointment flow through her.

"Don't be down," Ash said, "You did great." In response she huffed. Her huffs could be heard across the stadium. She groaned in disbelief. "Come on Gyarados, don't be like that. You were strong enough to tie with a Pokemon with the type advantage. Not many Pokemon can battle their disadvantaged types." She rose her head up issuing perplexed emotions. "I'm being serious. So come on, get in the Pokeball and we'll get you fixed up." He felt warmth wash through her as she lowered her massive head down to his eye level. "Good girl," He continued as he chuckled petting her crest above her eyes. He pulled out her Pokeball and issued the storage feature that returned Gyarados inside. The crowd remained silent with the exception of some of them as he made his way back to the trainer's box. He heard faint comments along the way.

"That's one brave little kid," someone said.

"He made a Gyarados look like a little Growlithe," Another said.

"I wouldn't even think about trying that….."

Ash smirked at the comments he heard. After his experiences with "scary" types of Pokemon, he could honestly say that he wasn't scared of their species any more. He remembered his initial reaction with Ghost Pokemon such as Haunter and his friends at Lavender Town. They turned out to be a bunch of pranksters. Gyarados wasn't so bad any more, he remembered when a bunch of them had attacked him and his friends after the sinking of the S.S Anne. They were angered by James' mistreatment and abandonment of one of their own which promptly landed them on an island full of giant mechanical Pokemon. But now that he was training one that was pretty docile, he wasn't too scared of them.

Ash was so deep in thought that he was sort of thrown off by his opponent's words. "A respectable way to treat your Pokemon," William spoke up, "I admire you for that. Not many trainers would treat their normally vicious Pokemon with that kind of care."

"Me and my Pokemon have had some rough goes," Ash replied across the field, "But we eventually work it out. Some of them are more independent than the others but they still listen." He remembered Charizard's original attitude. Lazy, arrogant, and disobedient. Those were the words Ash use to describe him as. Though, arrogant was what others use to describe Ash as.

"Then it's an honor to battle someone like you," William replied, "Let's continue this."

"With pleasure," Ash replied.

"Go Tentacruel!" William called out.

"A tentacruel huh?" Ash asked himself, "Best play it smart. Come on out Venusaur."

"Ash chooses his own Venusaur," The commentator announced.

"_This kid has a lot of the same Pokemon in evolutionary family-wise," _William thought, _"Where did he get all of them from in under a few months and have time to train them all up like this? It should be physically impossible."_ Maybe he _was _a prodigy after all.

"Begin," The referee announced.

"Use rapid-fire poison sting," William yelled.

"Venusaur defend," Ash ordered.

"Veeenn," He uttered unleashing his own volley which consisted of Razor Leaf. The razor leaves were canceling out the poison stings as they came.

"Leech Seed," Ash ordered. Like missiles and in under a second, three seeds shot out of Venusaur's flower's stigma. They landed in a triangular formation around Tentacruel and instantly started to grow uncontrollably towards it. The leech seeds had wrapped around its entire body from its many tentacles to its large head. "Charge Solar Beam."

William, having been dumbfounded at Ash's quick thinking realized that his Pokemon was in trouble. "Tentacruel Hyper Beam now!"

"Get in the air," Ash ordered immediately. Four vines shot out from under his large leaves on his back and slammed into the ground as he jumped giving him more momentum. Dodgign the Hyper Beam and turning his flower stigma towards his opponent, he fired a Solar Beam. The Solar Beam hit dead on and combined with Leech Seed, it was an early knock-out for Tentacruel.

Venusaur landed on the ground creating a small tremor. "Tentacruel is unable to battle," The referee announced, "Venusaur is the winner of this round."

"Ash's Venusaur managed to defeat Tentacruel quickly before Tentacruel could get moving," The commentator announced, "And with that, there will be a ten minute break before we continue the rest of the match."

Ash had flopped down on the bench in the resting area. This battle was going good for him. He only lost one Pokemon, another resting up, and one that was still fresh. His other three were completely fine as they had not been used yet. One of them was Mewtwo, whom William was probably expecting. He sighed wondering if he even needed Mew to come out and "play". But it was only fair that if her brother got to come out, then she should be able to too. The only problem was his promise to the media. He groaned loudly. A quick ten minute interview would probably turn into an hour long interview.

Across the field, William was in a similar predicament only in a different case. He had been using his weakest Pokemon during this battle so far. He was saving his two strongest for last. It was no easy feat taking down three of his Pokemon so easily. He had type advantage against two of Ash's Pokemon yet one of them barely defeated his Raichu, the other was knocked-out with his own. But Tentacruel was decimated by Ash's own Venusaur. William had had his Venusaur for eight years now and still had trouble with Ash's Gyarados. Ash was in a similar predicament with his Venusaur against Tentacruel yet he came out on top like it was nothing. Ash had some very powerful Pokemon. His Gyarados had achieved _flight_. Flight! That was supposed to be impossible even if it's typing suggested otherwise. This kid was either extremely lucky, or skilled in what he does. Maybe it was both.

….

Ash's Friends-

"Ash seems to have this battle in his favor," Cynthia said.

"True," Brock said, "But think about it for a second, William is a former League Champion. I don't think he'd allow Ash to win so easily."

"Brock is right," Professor Oak spoke, "William won a few years ago with only using two Pokemon. Now he's using his entire team."

…..

The Elite Four-

"Hmmm," The old woman spoke, "He's progressing quite well isn't he? He's defeated three of young William's Pokemon with only losing one."

"Yes," the masked man replied, "William is a good trainer, but even he doesn't have a powerful psychic Pokemon at his disposal." He could still feel powerful energy down in that stadium. The masked man was a seasoned psychic. He was always skilled in psychic powers like his old acquaintance Sabrina. Her psychic powers had responded to altering things around her while he himself was tuned to sensing psychokinetic energy levels and telepathy.

"Agreed," The muscular man spoke up, "But his other Pokemon proves that he's a good trainer. I doubt he could just find strong Pokemon."

"We of the Elite know that better than anyone," The woman with glasses said sitting in a chair.

The caped man stood there quietly, silently acknowledging all their claims. With some more work and maturity in age, that kid could be their level as well as William.

…

_Location unknown-_

In the shadows of a room behind a desk sat a man who was viewing the entire final four matches. This ten year old trainer's who had a Legendary Pokemon and an assortment of powerful Pokemon, was something else. But why did that Pokemon called Mewtwo look so familiar…..?

…..

_Battle zone-_

Ash stood in his trainer's box. The crowd being through with bathroom breaks, concession breaks and everything in between were now cheering loudly waiting on the next half of the battle to commence.

"Seeing as Ash went first in calling out his first Pokemon it will be William's turn now," The Commentator spoke.

"I choose you Pidgeot!" William ordered. Ash nodded, knowing that Pidgeot were fast and powerful.

"Well then," As said sighing dully, "Let's fight a flier with fire. Come on out Charizard!" He called out his natural born Charizard. Charizard huffed spitting out flames.

"What's this?" The Commentator announced, "This doesn't look like the other Charizard that Ketchum had to begin with."

"What's up with that anyways?" William asked, "Most of your Pokemon look different than regular Pokemon."

"Oh this is my other's older brother," Ash said shrugging, "And he's way more powerful. I have a lot of Pokemon who are siblings, most born from the same egg as in twins."

"That's strange…"

"Yeah you get use to it," Ash said waving it off.

"Alright then," The referee spoke, "Begin!"

"Pidgeot quick attack.

"Charizard strength," Ash ordered, "Then Seismic Toss." Charizard stopped Pidgeot by grabbing a hold of its wings then threw it back towards its side. It recovered easily gaining its flight back.

William didn't let up. "Pidgeot use Air Slash!"

"Use your own," Ash two attacks canceled each other out.

…..

_Ash's Friends-_

"Huh?" Misty spoke, "Charizard's listening to Ash?"

"That's weird….." Delia replied, "I remembered how he rampaged all the time."

"Huh?" Cynthia asked, "Charizard never listened to Ash?"

"That's right," Brock said, "It was like pulling teeth just to get Charizard to unleash and Ember at someone other than Ash. I wonder what happened to make Charizard have a change of heart."

"Who knows," Professor Oak said, "I'm just glad he's listening and not attacking everything anymore. One thing's for sure." He didn't continue as if thinking about his wordings.

"What?" Misty and Brock asked while the others merely looked at him.

"Whatever happened during that month," Professor Oak continued, "It has changed him and his Pokemon into efficient battlers. And I don't think anything would've been better." They all silently agreed, Cynthia for one being very impressed at Ash's apparent growth in only a month.

….

_Battle zone-_

"Peck!" Willaim ordered. Pidgeot swooped down and went to peck Charizard.

"Slash then Fire Fang!" Ash ordered. Slash made Pidgeot recoil while a bite with flames involved had injured the bird Pokemon.

"Aerial Ace!" William ordered, "Use quick attack to gain speed!"

"Dragon Tail," Ash ordered simply then saw a flaw in his plan, "Scratch that last order, jump over." Charizard jumped gaining momentum by flapping his wings and jumped right over Pidgeot. Ash was trying to minimize damage to Charizard in case something went wrong with Mew and Mewtwo. "Okay, turn around and use Flamethrower."

"Pidgeot dodge and then use steel wing!"

"Charizard Dragon Claw to combat," Ash ordered shrugging, "Then use Fire Blast." Charizard obliged simply smacking away Pidgeot as it came into a barrel roll making it skid across the ground. He then unleashed a powerful blast of fire.

"_Why won't he get Charizard Airborne?" _William thought, _"He's just using our attacks against us then combating with his own."_

"Alright Charizard time to wrap things up," Ash spoke aloud, "Get in the air." Pidgeot was in the air by now as Charizard's flapping of his wings caused a hot air pressure to develop. "Now use your own Aerial Ace to get in close then grapple Pidgeot."

"Yeah," William muttered smirking, "I'd like to see you tr—" With amazing speed and a blinding flash Charizard had shot forward and pretty much tackled his Pidgeot and was not letting go. "What!"

"Seismic Toss," Ash ordered, "Combine with Giga Impact." Charizard moved in a similar fashion using his trademark flight pattern with Seismic Toss then threw Pidgeot towards the ground. He then glowed blood red as the red aura surrounded him as he dove towards Pidgeot. The Impact was immediately, causing Pidgeot to become unconscious and Charizard standing with one foot on its back. Ash couldn't help but see the irony in this as his younger brother had done the same with an Onix he battled earlier.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle," The referee announced, "Charizard is the winner of this round." Charizard stepped off of his opponent roaring loudly before unleashing a long Flame.

"Alright Charizard," Ash said chuckling, "You've had your fun, now get over here." Charizard rumbled and glided over to his trainer. He was completely umbel now compared to his ignorant former self. He gently butted heads with Ash before being returned. "Good job buddy."

….

"_Ash's Friends-_

"Well that was new as well," Brock spoke, "Charizard being like Ash's other Pokemon? Kind? It's a little weird now."

"Uh huh," Misty deadpanned.

"Charizard is like a little growlithe now," Delia said smiling, "I wonder what Ash did to make him change?"

…

_The Battle zone-_

William had returned his Pidgeot. He was in one heck of a mess now, he knew that. But his two strongest Pokemon of all time were still available to him. And both were capable of combating Mewtwo as from what he had seen from previous battles, Mewtwo was one heck of a powerhouse. He was confident enough that he could still win this battle even if it was by the enamel of his teeth.

"Alright then," William said, "The Pokemon you've faced so far are tough. But my last two are way stronger. They are probably on par with you Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo."

"Oh?" Ash questioned sincerely.

"Yeah," William replied, "Come on out Dragonite!" He threw the pokeball and a yellowish Dragon came out.

"Well let's put that theory to the test huh?" Ash said good-naturedly. He pulled out Mewtwo's Pokeball. "Come on out Mewtwo." Mewtwo came out with a fiery explosion of blue aura again. _"Seriously?" _Ash thought sweatdropping, _"You're making a habit about of being overdramatic." _He let it go.

"_What are our odds?"_Mewtwo asked his trainer.

"He's got this Dragonite and another unknown Pokemon," Ash replied.

"_Ah so everyone came out on top?" _Mewtwo asked looking at his trainer.

"Gyarados tied with her opponent and was defeated," Ash replied, "Blastoise is heavily damaged, Venusaur has minor fatigue and Charizard's still full of life like usual."

"_I figured Charizard would come out on top," _Mewtwo said, _"Even that easily. He's pretty powerful now that he'll listen to you and your training methods."_

"True," Ash shrugged sighing, "So you ready to get this train a going?"

"_With Pleasure," _Mewtwo replied smirking.

"It looks like Ketchum is going to call out his strongest Pokemon early," The Commentator announced, "What does he have up his sleeve now?"

William found it weird but amazing at the same time, that Ash was having a subtle conversation with his Pokemon. Mewtwo seemed to have some level-headedness to him. But what puzzled him was, why did Ash call out Mewtwo so soon? Did he try to call a bluff or something?

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Dragonite quick attack with Aerial Ace now!" William started off.

"_This should be ov—" _Mewtwo started before his eyes widened as he barely dodged Dragonite's incredible speed. _"Whoa. Hmmm…..I'm not underestimating you again."_

"Good," Ash commented, "Get ready for another attack."

"Thunderbolt," William ordered.

"Protect," Ash ordered, "Then use shadow ball." Mewtwo protected himself and then launched a Shadow ball.

"Dodge then use Fire punch!" William commanded. Dragonite with amazing speed flew forward and attempted to use a fiery punch.

"Combat with Ice Punch then Psybeam," Ash responded. Fire and Ice connected canceling each other out but a Psybeam sent Dragonite flying back.

"Regain your flight and use Flamethrower," William said. Dragonite quickly flipped forward then unleashed a fast flame that almost engulfed Mewtwo.

"Barrier!" Ash ordered. The Barrier came up just in time.

"Switch to Dragon Breath!" William ordered. The barrier broke.

"Teleport!" Ash ordered knowing they were being backed into a corner.

"Extreme Speed and then Fire punch," William ordered. Mewtwo teleported but where he came out at, Dragonite was already on him with a fire punch.

"_Oof," _Mewtwo uttered as he was sent back into a wall. The dust that had encased the wall from the impact surrounded him. Ash could feel a joyful emotion coming from Mewtwo even if he was a little annoyed.

"Alright they want to play it that way," Ash said smirking, "Things just got real. Mewtwo, Psychokinetic Barrier charged Aerial Ace now!"

"_Eat this attack!" _Mewtwo uttered before clearing the smoke with an intense field of psychic energy. His eyes were glowing blue as well. He shot forward issuing an aerial ace along with psychically charged Barrier. The attack was a blinding flash of blue which pretty much impacted Dragonite in a similar fashion as when Mewtwo was hit by an extremely fast Fire Punch. The ending result was the same as Mewtwo's as well, though Dragonite took more damage than Mewtwo.

"Whoa," William muttered, "I didn't realize that he could bounce back like that. Should've figured, he's a Legendary Pokemon." He got loud now. "Dragonite get up and use Extreme speed and Dragon Claw!"

"Mewtwo Protect then Ice Beam," Ash ordered. Dragonite's attack bounced off of Protect but then was blasted back by an Ice Beam. Dragonite was a little stiff now. Acting upon that, Ash ordered a quick attack. "Teleport then Shadow Ball."

"Dragon Claw!" William ordered. Mewtwo was hit with Dragon claw as soon as it had teleported behind Dragonite and launched his Shadow ball. Both Pokemon had taken a considerable amount of damage now.

"Thunder Punch!" William ordered, "Then use Mega Kick."

"Teleport!" Ash ordered. Teleport didn't work in time for Thunder punch, but Mega Kick had missed.

Mewtwo was actually panting a little bit. _"It seems that his Pokemon are indeed strong," _He said to his trainer, _"If I'm having trouble like this imagine—"_

"Let's not talk about her just yet," Ash said, "You've got to pulverize this Dragonite before she can come out."

"_Very well," _Mewtwo spoke.

"Dragonite Dragon Rush now!" William ordered.

"Mewtwo Giga Impact!" Ash responded. The two attacks collided causing an explosion of epic proportions. Both Pokemon were sent back skidding across the field. Mewtwo quickly caught himself flipping over with psychic energy and skidding on his feet. He lifted up ready to go at it again. Dragonite however was heavily damaged and got up a little more clumsily.

"_Just how strong is this Mewtwo?" _William wondered internally, _"Everything Dragonite and I throw at it doesn't seem to hurt it much." _He gazed at Mewtwo who was now hovering. _"No, he's getting tired. If Dragonite can't beat it, my next choice will finish it."_

"You good Mewtwo?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"_Of course I am," _Mewtwo replied, _"I haven't been this banged up before since I first met you at New Island."_

"Well okay then," Ash said nodding, "This has nothing on that, let's end this round."

"Dragonite can you still battle?" William asked. His Dragonite nodded.

"It seems that there is finally a match for Mewtwo," The commentator announced, "This is the most damage any has seen it take ever. William's Dragonite is proving to be one competently trained Pokemon."

"Alright Dragonite use Thunder!" William ordered.

"Psychically Charged Shadow Ball now!" Ash ordered. Thunder arched from above from  
Dragonite while an extremely fast Shadow Ball hit Dragonite. Both Pokemon took considerable damage yet again. "Now use another!" Mewtwo still teeming with electricity as he was halfway paralyzed and beaten up really badly had launched another Shadow ball at the stunned Dragonite. Dragonite was down on the ground half way embedded into a wall. Mewtwo let his guard down as he couldn't see the Dragon Pokemon's condition.

"Hyper Beam!" William ordered. The Beam was quick, hitting Mewtwo quickly and knocking him out the sky.

"Ice Punch!" Ash ordered. Mewtwo regained his balance by landing on all fours before shooting forward at an extremely fast speed flying towards Dragonite with Ice punch. The Impact alone knocked Dragonite out. Mewtwo teleported back on his side of the field, standing and panting like a winded Rapidash. He dropped to one knee and hand with an extreme look of fatigue. When the dust cleared, Dragonite was clearly unable to battle.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," The referee spoke, "Mewtwo is the winner of this round."

"You did your best," William said smiling clearly thinking he still had the advantage as he returned his Pokemon. "I must say Ash, it's been a while since anyone has taken down my buddy here. Very impressive. Your Mewtwo sure is strong."

"That's probably one of the roughest spots Mewtwo has been in," Ash replied, "Dragonite sure is strong."

"I agree," William replied, "But here's the thing. My Dragonite. He isn't as strong as his mate."

"Huh?" Ash asked unintelligibly.

"Come on out Dragonite!" William yelled calling out a fresh looking Dragonite.

"_You've got to be kidding me," _Mewtwo uttered clearly tired, _"Well, I'm done battling, right?"_

"Yeah buddy," Ash replied smiling, "You did great."

"_Thank you," _Mewtwo replied, _"Well I suppose my sister can handle the rest."_

"Sister?" William uttered confused.

"Yeah," Ash said chuckling not hearing William's remark, "You know how she is."

"_She whine if she doesn't get to come out and play," _Mewtwo deadpanned with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, _"I guess I can't steal the spotlight for long right?"_

"Guess so," Ash said laughing, "Come on back bud." He returned Mewtwo then looked at William. "I'm impressed you managed to tire out Mewtwo. But let me ask you a question before I send out my final choice."

"Shoot," William said thinking that Ash was just stalling.

"How strong would you rate Mewtwo to be?" Ash asked pulling out Mew's Pokeball.

"Pretty frickin' strong," William replied.

"Okay then," Ash replied, "What if I told you that his sister is even stronger?"

"What you've got another one?" William asked taken aback.

"No," Ash said lightly, "Not a _Mewtwo_." He emphasized 'Mewtwo', then added as simple as he could put it. "Just a Mew." With that his pokeball left his hand and out came a blinding pink aura followed by Mew.

"Mew!" Her voice echoed off the stadium walls as the entire stadium was so silent, you could hear vehicles a mile away. The reaction was priceless. Everyone was stunned. William's mouth was agape, eyes as wide as a Jigglypuff's and his Dragonite's Pokeball fell from his hand. After five seconds of extreme eerie silence Mew was the first to break the silence. "Ew?" She looked all around her as if trying to figure out why there was no sound.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," The commentator said breaking the silence, "That's a Mew! Ash Ketchum has the legendary Pokemon Mew!" The crowd exploded in an extremely loud cheer causing Mew to chirp and flinch before going to hide behind her trainer. She flew back around when it quieted down.

…..

_Elite Four-_

"_A Mew_?" The masked man uttered bluntly, "The kid's got a Mew as well! Oh that makes me jealooouss."

"Shocking," The old woman said, "Who would've thought that he captured both of those."

The others were speechless. The caped man however looked as if he had won the lottery. "Even we could not perform such a feat," He said, "Imagine if he became one of us in time. I can't say I believe what I'm seeing. It's too surprising."

"I know what you mean….." The masked man said returning back to his normal demeanor.

…

_Ash's friends-_

"It seems that the reaction was just about as delayed as my belief in all of the Pokemon he captured a month ago," Professor Oak said, "It was just about the same way as I first reacted."

"But this time it scared poor little Mew," Misty commented, "I mean did you see her?"

"Yeah," Brock said laughing, "Mew's probably never been around such a noise before." Cynthia giggled at the scene that had happened earlier.

….

_The Battle zone-_

"Yep," Ash said lightly, "That was about the right reaction I was expecting."

Mew was dancing around in the air looking around at the crowd as if everything was wanted to play with her. She truly did have the innocent child-like behavior Ash usually associated her with.

"Uhhmmm," The referee spoke in disbelief, "Let the final round Begin!" This shook William from his stupor.

"Dragonite use Dragon claw!"

"Mew teleport," Ash ordered, "Then Flamethrower." Before Dragonite was even close with Dragon claw, Mew had teleported out the way to the left and filled the Dragon's face full of flames. "Now use Iron tail then Thunderbolt." She proceeded to pound Dragonite with Iron Tail and then lit up her world with Thunderbolt. "Now use—"

"Dragonite get over here and use Barrier!" William yelled. His Pokemon obliged. _"Jeez, that kid was just having Mew pelting us. What else can that Mew do? It's so fast." _He looked at Mew who simply looked back at them innocently. "Dragonite use Dragon Rage!"

"Mew use Ice Beam," Ash ordered, "Then teleport with Shadow Ball." Ice Beam and Dragon Rage connected but Mew quickly teleported behind Dragonite launching a Shadow Ball.

"Barrier!" William uttered quickly.

"Again," Ash spoke simply as the Barrier blocked Shadow ball. But this time Dragonite was hit in the rear with Shadow ball while Mew simply teleported back to her spot on her side.

Dragonite turned around ignoring the damage she had taken on. "Thunder!" William uttered, "Then Dragonbreath!"

"Teleport then Dragon Rush," Ash spoke. She teleported away from Thunder, but then cut through Dragonbreath with Dragon Rush. "Switch to Ice Punch then Dragon Claw." She literally punched Dragonite with an icy shell over her small fist, then sent the Pokemon flying with Dragon Claw. "Rock Tomb." Rock Tomb encased Dragonite with a lot of boulders.

"_Holy crap!" _William uttered privately, _"This kid just doesn't stop! Mew's just using one attack after the other and it's working. Where did he get such a strong Pokemon from?" _He questioned Ash about this. "How can she keep using all these random attacks?"

"Oh that's easy," Ash said lightly, "Mew is known as the New Species Pokemon for a reason. She has the DNA of every Pokemon in existence. Even the one's I don't know about. She's a living Gene Pool that can use most if not all attacks."

"And you found her this way?"

"No," Ash said shaking his head, "I taught her all these attacks. When I met her, she only knew four attacks."

"What….." William trailed off. "Dragonite use strength and Extreme Speed along with Shadow Claw!"

"Flash, teleport, then Blizzard," Ash countered. The combination left Dragonite blindly missing and becoming pelted by the blizzard. "Steel Wing then Hydropump." Glowing white wings appeared on Mew's back as she hit Dragonite, then she turned around firing a powerful jet of water. "Switch to Hyper Beam."

"Dragonite!" William yelled as his Pokemon was sent into the ground.

"And Mew's just too fast for Dragonite to keep up," The Commentator announced, "How powerful is this pokemon?"

…..

_Various-_

"That kid is just laying it on thick," The masked man said up in the VIP section.

"Mew's unstoppable," Cynthia said from where his friends were, "She's fast too."

"How can someone whose not one of us beat this kid?" The woman with glasses spoke up in the VIP section.

"He said he taught her all of these moves?" The muscular man asked.

"This kid truly is a prodigy to command a Legendary Pokemon in such a manner," the caped man deadpanned.

….

_Battle zone-_

"Mew Recover," Ash ordered seeing that the constant barrage of attacks were tiring her out. Her fatigue had become revivable energy now.

Dragonite got up hardly able to stand from the beating he had taken. "Dragonite," William said worried. He knew now all attempts to win would be futile. Ash had trained this Mew to use a large variety of attacks, and use them in a consistent manner. If she was tired, he would just have her recover. This Pokemon was basically Arceus! Only it was in a cat's form…. He had to use his last resort if there was a chance of winning. A one hit K.O.

"Dragonite use Horn Drill!" Dragonite came up pointing its horn at Mew with extreme speed. It barely touched Mew before Ash reacted.

"Mew Teleport, Focus Energy, and Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered. She quickly teleported above Dragonite, having taken some heavy damage while focusing her energy. She launched a Hyper Beam down at Dragonite which sent her down into the ground with an enormous impact. "Finish it with Giga Impact!" She obliged decimating Dragonite into an unconscious state.

When the dust settled, everyone was holding their breath. Ash knew it was over but it remained to be seen by the crowd and referee. Dragonite was unconscious. "Dragonite is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "Victory of this battle goes to Mew and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash stood there dumbfounded, head completely fuzzy.

….

….

…

He won…..

…..

**THE END**

…

**I know you have a lot of questions about some inconsistencies, handicaps, and godly powers. But let me tell you this. Ash can't be **_**great **_**at everything, nor can he have the best Pokemon yet. But he has to be pretty darn close for the Elite Four to acknowledge him. Just think. Ash would be creamed if he went up against a high ranking Elite Four member.**

**Gengar's disease isn't permanent, just saying. Mew's training was a bit tougher than the others, and yes I'm aware of the smack down she gave that Dragonite compared to the beating Mewtwo took. Remember how their skills work? Mewtwo is more powerful….not faster and have the same endurance.**

**Please Review. Criticism is good for everyone, not flames. Questions? Ask away.**


	10. Transition between Regions

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay as I couldn't keep my promise. July 5****th****, my grandfather died at the age of 71 and I went through a stage of grief, losing the will to do anything other than work things out at home. I was about half way through when this all went down. So right now, yeah I'm still getting over it. It's been an entire month since he left us.**

**Okay, sad time over. Now I've actually been thinking this through since chapter six. The adventures from now on are probably going to be rushed, especially in the Orange Islands. To cover most of Ash's adventures along with moving forward with his progress as being a better pokemon trainer, things will pick up quicker. I'm not saying that he'll go through a region in five or six chapters. I'm saying that his adventures will be quickened. I plan to "maybe" go through the movies as well, with a chapter or two dedicated to them.**

**And as Always, I like to add my own little "kick" to the story so…have fun criticizing or marveling over parts of it. Oh and….apart from minor mistakes that seems to happen I've thought of every outcome involving surprises here. **

…

**Question time:**

**PM's-**

**Greenicedragon-**

**A: I already answered your most recent question as it had more relevance. My answer still stands as it is. And I just got the two evolved forms of Pokemon you were talking about. Spoiler answer is yes.**

**Shadowryan-**

**Q: It was a PM I don't won't to reveal to the public, but since you're the first to ask.**

**A: Most Likely**

**Reviews-**

**Negima Uzumaki and I love Dolphin's-**

**Q: Gengar's sickness**

**A: That problem will be addressed within the Orange Islands**

**Nathan Gabriel Baker-**

**Q: Season's or sequel? Catching Legendaries?**

**A: As far as sequels go, I might later on, but right now it'll be in the same book. Legendaries are cool huh? Maybe.**

**Yukilumi-**

**Q: There are two I can answer truthfully the others, are more like comments.**

**A: Ice ball's a move used by Spheal's evolutionary line. It's a real move. I went back and looked at the word you mentioned "Umbel" which is a term used by many of people down in Southern U.S. I guess it's kind of a Southern Slang term in this case. It's a synonym to "a submissive and gentle state". Though I don't think I spelled it right…..couldn't find it online.**

**Guest (Anonymous) though you're one of many reviewers named guest?-**

**Q: Hoenn? And comments.**

**A: I'm not trailing too far from the original storyline as far as the region order goes. So no. And to your amusement, and possibly shock. I read and reread **_**every**_ **review and PM I get. Now whether I reply is usually my tendency to forget.**

**Many inquiries over the move Shockwave-**

**Excuse: My bad, I don't have an answer to it. It was simply a minor oversight I overlooked. Usually I go back and reread a few of my previous chapters to make sure things are making sense. Woops….my bad. Anyways, how about we pretend Ash called out a Thunder that time instead of Shockwave huh? I'll try not to let that happen again.**

**Ultimate CCC-**

**Q: Have you ever pictured Ash parenting Mew.**

**A: First of all that had me laughing like crazy as this question gave me insights on several scenarios like that. But yeah, sometimes.**

**...**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 9: Transition between Regions**

He had done it. Something he's always dreamed of. It was something that only happened when he was asleep at night where his dreams distorted the balance between reality and fiction. It was something that he had always wanted but it somehow seemed impossible until he met Mew and Mewtwo and the rest of the cloned Pokemon. The initial silence had turned into an explosion of cheering after the referee had declared Ash Ketchum the victory of the Tournament.

"Ash Ketchum pulls off an amazing victory!" The Commentator announced, "He is the youngest trainer to ever win the Indigo Conference!" The cheering was so loud, Ash couldn't hear himself think. Mew looked around like a confused Growlithe, her head tilting at awkward angles. Ash remained calm externally, but inside his excitement was just over-running. The only thing now was that he had to overcome all the obstacles before the top three were awarded…_THE MEDIA._ He wasn't one for attention anymore. It use to make him arrogant, blind to the harshness of Pokemon training, and just half the time he made himself look like an idiot. Though he had to admit, sometimes life was way better and more fun that way and the temptation to gloat like he use to presented itself on a silver platter. It wasn't so much that he feared the media for their paparazzi-like tendency. In truth that was probably a concept that some show came up with to show how pressurized fame could be. Though he didn't believe it would be all that bad, he also knew that he could simply dismiss things such as that. But he made a promise. His Mew hung on his shoulder as she saw the mass of people coming their way. So where did he find himself next? In a media room, where Pokemon League Interviewers had multiple cameras focused on him as well as an audience. Thirty minutes worth of questions, that's all he had to bear….

"I'm Eliza Turner with the Pokemon League Media Group and here with me is recent champion of the Indigo conference Ash Ketchum," His interviewer said to the camera. Ash merely nodded keeping his cool. Inside he was so nervous, so much that he had to use the bathroom.

"So Ash," Eliza spoke, "How do you feel about winning the conference?"

Ash didn't say anything at first, pretty much trying sum it all up before speaking. "Pretty….fantastic," Ash replied after a second, "In truth I don't know how to react to something like this."

"I see," Eliza replied then bombarded him with more questions, "So we've got about thirty minutes of questions coming your way, and most of these are from other trainers from here and in different regions. You don't mind do you?"

"Well," Ash said getting comfortable, "Let's not waste any time then."

"Okay then," Eliza said almost laughing, "Okay so we have a lot of questions on your Mew and Mewtwo, but I think we'll save those for last. Well our first question is, from a viewer from Cerulean City. In a few months, how did you catch and train all of your Pokemon in such a short amount of time and making them at the level they are now?"

Ash thought about it for a moment. He had to word it carefully. "I'll be honest," He replied, "I didn't exactly 'catch' all of them, most of them decided to just follow me around. You see, Pokemon is pretty much my life, any and all. From what some people would see as a disgusting bug type such as Caterpie, to a viscous powerhouse such as Gyarados, I see an amazing creature capable of having either a hidden strength or a soft side to them. They all have one thing in common, yet they're all vastly different. They're just Pokemon. Most of the Pokemon I came in contact with, I helped. After that, the decision was theirs to make, and trust me, I've met most of the native Kanto Pokemon already in some way or another. As for training them? That's a bit confidential as I don't want something I discovered being…..well "copied" by others. I'll tell you this though, when I train them, while others take it easy and start out slow with their Pokemon, me and my Pokemon trained ourselves relentlessly every day. Sometimes my methods would cost a pretty penny as well."

"When you say copied…?" Eliza replied.

"I meant…." Ash said trailing off, "How do I put this…? Okay, well here's the thing. Every trainer has their own way of training Pokemon. I don't want you to copy me just because it's obviously paid off. If I told you how to train your Pokemon, two things could happen: One is that you'll probably spend too much money trying to get the same results, and the other thing is that your Pokemon won't be able to handle it. And when I say anything involving money, I don't mean I paid off other experienced trainers to train them. It's just that what I had given each of them had kept them _extremely_ healthy. I discovered a way to get where I was now, so wouldn't it be fair for you to find your own way as well?"

"An excellent point," Eliza replied, "Okay next question, you have a lot of the same Pokemon and evolutionary families. What was your goal in having them?"

"Well," Ash said, "There wasn't a particular goal there. Most of them are siblings, like my two Charizard, my Squirtle and Wartortle, my Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, or my Pikachu and Raichu. They're all brothers. But other Pokemon such as my two Pidgeot are mates. Mew and Mewtwo, they're a special case. Mewtwo was cloned from Mew so they consider themselves siblings." Little did Ash know, his last sentence would spark an insane amount of questions….

"Cloned?" Eliza asked confused.

"Yes," Ash said, "Cloned. That's an entirely different subject that would bring more harm than good. So I'll tell you right now. Cloning is an extremely dangerous practice and it would be inhumane for you to attempt to do so as most cloned species do not survive more than ten days. When I found Mew and Mewtwo, they were pretty much like fighting siblings. Mewtwo didn't believe that natural born Pokemon and humans were worthy of life. The reason being was that his creators saw him as nothing but an experiment, a tool to further their plans for world domination. So naturally, he came up with his own way to get revenge. Though Mew showed up, thinking his ideals was an abomination to life, and fought him. Me and my friends, were just caught up in the entire thing."

"So how were the two stopped?" Eliza pressed.

"The surrounding Pokemon were in danger," Ash said shrugging, "Mewtwo was pitting them against each other. Not in a pokemon battle, but nothing but pure fighting, to the death. Mewtwo was so caught up in a rage, all he cared about was making it known that cloned Pokemon were better than normal Pokemon. So I stopped it all."

"You stopped it all?" Eliza asked.

"Being a Pokemon trainer," Ash said, "I've seen some amazing things to some downright fearful things. I saw a Pokemon flying through a rainbow on my very first day as a trainer. I'm pretty sure the Pokemon wasn't from this region. But a month or two into my journey, I was aboard the S.S Anne when it sank, and me and my friends wounded up in Porta Vista. So naturally I snapped under the pressure when Mew and Mewtwo were fighting. I just wanted it all to stop. The fighting. Do you remember that storm that was caused around a month and a half ago? The one that strangely originated between Cinnabar Island and the Orange Archipelago? That was Mewtwo's rage. So to stop them, I ran between the two of them as another attack would've decimated the islands and all the pokemon on them." He purposely left out the being turned to stone part…..

"So Mewtwo was a monster back then?" Eliza asked as if she was scared of Mewtwo's ideals, "What made him have a change of heart?"

"Mewtwo wasn't a monster," Ash said curtly, "He was a Pokemon. He still is. I'm disappointed in his actions, but I don't blame him."

"Huh?" Eliza asked, "Why?"

"Humans are downright selfish for one thing," Ash put bluntly, "a person is nice sometimes, but people are ignorant, lazy, and want nothing more than to enjoy themselves at what they're doing. The worst are those who belong in criminal organizations that only seek the power of Pokemon for their own gain, thus, Mewtwo was born. Think about it this way. Do you recall reports of the incident in Porta Vista? The one where Tentacool and a giant Tentacruel attacked the city?"

"Yes," Eliza said, "No one knows why they did that. Or it was never really explained."

"Well I know the truth," Ash replied, "My friends and I were there for it. No, the Jelly fish Pokemon were all angered because their reef was being destroyed be construction of a resort near the city. Their home was being taken over because humans wanted another place of luxury. They had total disregard of what was already living there. So naturally, it caused the incident of Porta Vista."

"Oh…." Eliza said.

"And a lot of people out there are probably saying "Yeah right"," Ash said, "But for those of us who had been there for this stuff, they know I'm telling the truth. Back to Mew and Mewtwo. I earned Mewtwo's trust and proved that not all humans were like the ones who created him. I wouldn't say that I captured him and Mew. They _chose _to follow me. And if they would choose to leave, I'd gladly let them. But while they're under my care, they are given an equal amount of care I give to all of my Pokemon."

"I see your point now," Eliza spoke, "So that explains why you don't approach your pokemon with caution such as Gyarados."

"Oh," Ash said laughing slightly, "Well most of my Pokemon are a bunch of big softies. My Gyarados is no exception and she's really not that tough to handle. Though, I wouldn't recommend people going out and getting one as she's probably one in a million." _Or the only one like herself in the world._

"Alright," Eliza continued, "What's next? Oh, now that you've won the Indigo Conference, what do you plan to do now?"

"Travel through different regions," Ash said instantly, "catch new Pokemon and try for the leagues there."

"Well that's about what I expected of you," Eliza replied smiling, "I think our time is up so good luck out there Ash."

"Thank you," Ash replied nodding.

….

It was time for the victory ceremony. Ash stood on the winner's box marked first place while William and Assunta stood in second place and third place. There was a bronze trophy in front of Assunta, a Silver trophy in front of William and a large gold trophy in front of Ash. There were pictures being taken, so many that Ash lost count. Then there was a round of applause for the top sixteen trainers. Ash could see Gary looking very annoyed with Ash's progress from where he was standing. Next was the hall of fame, Ash's team was there and there had to be a larger shoot for the photo to fit all of the six Pokemon including Ash.

It was rather comical for the photo as this was a group of unusual Pokemon. Ash stood smiling folding his arms, Mewtwo right next to him with a similar fashion, Charizard on the other doing the _same thing_. Gyarados' body was all around the back, her head above Ash's. Mew was in front of Ash at his feet standing, which was rare. Blastoise was on the other side of Mewtwo and Venusaur was near Charizard. The night ended with a fiery display of fireworks and the closing ceremony.

The next morning Ash, Misty, and Brock had returned to Pallet Town. Professor Oak, Professor Carolina, Delia, and Cynthia had made the trip there already.

Ash was walking out the hotel with Misty and Brock before being stopped by Mr. Goodshow. "Ash?" He asked as he walked by.

"Oh hey Mr. Goodshow," Ash replied almost missing him because of him being so short.

"That was an excellent performance out there young man," Mr. Goodshow said, "I wonder, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Uh sure," Ash said looking at his two friends, "Hey guys go ahead and take the taxi home."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied nodding, "I'll just use Mewtwo to get home."

"Okay…." Misty said before Brock ushered her outside.

"So what's this about?" Ash asked.

"Your winnings," The short president announced, "You are the Champion of the Indigo Conference after all."

"I thought you only received the trophy…." Ash trailed off.

"That's only for the public to know," Mr. Goodshow spoke up, "Come with me, let's step into my office." The President's office was large compared to his smallness which Ash quickly noted. There were shelves upon shelves of books, a desk that seemed taller than Mr. Goodshow was standing up, and a window that overlooked the coliseum.

"Mr. Goodshow," A voice simply said as they entered. Ash would not have noticed the man if he didn't say anything. The man had purple hair, a black mask, violet pants and long sleeve shirt, and a black vest with golden fastenings. He looked like a magician almost.

"Ah," Mr. Goodshow said beaming, "Will! So it's you whose here to deliver the invitation this time?"

"Yes sir," The man said nodding. Ash stared at the man. Who in the world was this guy?

"Oh I'm sorry," Mr. Goodshow said sensing Ash's dilemma, "Ash this is Will, a master Psychic Type Specialist and the envoy of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person my friend," William said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you too," Ash said as they shook hands, "But what's all this about Mr. Goodshow?"

Oh yeah," Mr. Goodshow said, "Champion's of a regional competition are entitled to winnings that are not given out in the public."

"Why's that?" Ash asked not knowing how the process worked.

"Well," Mr. Goodshow spoke up, "It's meant for security purposes and it's entirely confidential in most cases. If the public knew what happens behind the scenes, then what's given out would be targeted by the bravest of thieves."

"Oh…" Ash said blinking, "Then I guess that makes sense."

"The winner of the competition receives four things from our stockpile," Mr. Goodshow said. On a table next to the window that overlooked the Coliseum were several things. He explained all of them. "This year," Mr. Goodshow said, "We've had some of these mass produced for our Elite Four. However, there were just enough to give to this year's Champion of the competition." He showed Ash three Pokeball's which were like a regular Pokeball only purple and with an "M" on them.

"What are they?" Ash asked looking at the design.

"They're called Master Ball's," Mr. Goodshow said, "A rare Pokeball that costs a lot of money to make. They can capture _any _Pokemon on the first try without having to battle it, though we don't know how well it works on Legendary Pokemon."

"And you're just giving these away!?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Only to you," Charles replied, "And this is a once and a life time offer, and that's not all. Your winnings in currency is fifty thousand Poke-dollars." Ash flinched. "Plus a year's supply of vitamins." Ash's eyes widened. "And on top of all of that, you receive a license to carry up to ten Pokemon instead of the usual six." Ash's mind went blank. When Ash didn't answer Mr. Goodshow questioned him. "Um Ash?"

"Mr. Goodshow?" Ash asked, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh!" Charles replied laughing a bit, "I was wondering what was going on. Give it time my friend, you'll get use to the idea. Just do me a favor and don't waste any of your winnings."

"I won't," Ash replied, "So what now?"

"Now you continue on with your journey," Mr. Goodshow said, "But where are you planning on going now?"

"I don't know," Ash said truthfully, "Maybe a different region?"

"Hmm," Charles said, "What about the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago? It's a splinter league from the normal Regional conferences. I hear the Orange Crew's looking for challengers now."

Ash thought about it for a moment. "I might do that."

"Good," He replied, "The way I see it, the other leagues start up in four months. That'll be enough time spending summer in the Orange Islands. I'm sure you can get all the badges by then. You could find something to do after that."

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow," Ash said.

"Keep in contact with me my friend," Mr. Goodshow spoke.

Will coughed getting Ash's attention. "We're not through yet Ash," He said, "There's a reason I'm here and I don't blame the President for forgetting. This doesn't happen very often."

"Huh?" Ash uttered confused.

"I'm the new envoy of the Elite Four," Will spoke, "That means I'm pretty much the messenger for highly important tasks. You've proven yourself to be close to the Elite level in Pokemon Training. We were all watching your performance during the tournament."

"You were?" Ash uttered shocked.

"Yes," Will continued, "You've impressed us so far. Not only because you're in possession of two Legendary Pokemon, but your skills in battle were extraordinary. So what I'm getting at is, that you have the right to pursue the Elite Four Challenge. It's a challenge that permits you to battle us one by one in battles to see if you can someday take one of our spot's. Not many make it I'm afraid, I'm the new guy in the Kanto/Johto Elite Four so I know how that little process works."

"I _highly_ doubt I could take any of you," Ash responded quickly, "Even with Mew and Mewtwo."

"Ah," Will said smiling, "That's the trick isn't it? You can challenge us any time for however many times as long as it has been a month after your previous challenge. Only a special few receive this honor Ash, I'd think about it someday."

"I'll have to," Ash said smirking, "After all. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master."

"Hmm so it seems," Will said nodding, "Well. One final order of business. It's time to get you on a taxi to go Pallet Town."

"Ah don't worry about it," Ash replied, "Mewtwo will get us home."

"Hmm," Will said instantly, "That reminds me. Might I have a word with your two Legendary psychic Pokemon? Or at least see them? I've been very interested in them from the moment I saw Mewtwo save the stadium from destruction."

"Uh…." Ash said trying to decide, "Well, sure. Why not?" He pulled out their Pokeballs. "Come on out guys."

"_What's going on?" _Mewtwo asked eying the two strangers.

"Ew?" Mew questioned as well.

"This is the president of the Pokemon League," Ash said, "And Will. A member of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four. He's also a Master Psychic Specialist."

"_A Master huh?" _Mewtwo spoke in his usual tone. He had an emotion that indicated skepticism.

"I believe him Mewtwo," Ash spoke, "The Elite Four are the best of the best."

"_Then what are we?" _Mewtwo asked turning to his trainer. His tone was collected only he angry.

"Don't be mad," Ash said, "We're good, but we're not that good."

"_I'm not mad," _Mewtwo retorted.

"Then what was that feeling just now?"

"_Annoyance….."_

"Why are you annoyed?" Ash asked. Will and Mr. Goodshow were looking at the two strangely.

"_I'd rather not say….." _He replied curtly.

"Well alright," Ash said giving in, "We'll talk about this later." He pointed at him in response. "And don't think this is over." Will felt that he needed to question some recently made statements here.

"Um," Will said sounding unsure of himself, "Sorry, but did I catch that right? You were _feeling_ emotions?" Mr. Goodshow seemed to be moving around the table gathering all the rewards that Ash had earned for winning.

Ash looked at him for a second as if he didn't comprehend something. "Oh!" He said rubbing the back of his head, "My bad. Yeah, I'm not a good psychic, but I can pick up on Pokemon's emotions, especially one's that I'm close to. It's kind of like an empathetic link."

"I see," Will said nodding, "That explains so much."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Your battle style," Will said, "It compliments your empathetic link. You always made sure you didn't rush attacks that were beyond your Pokemon's comfort zone. I'm a psychic myself so I can usually figure out such traits as that."

"Cool," Ash said impressed, "So you can feel emotions of Pokemon too?"

"No," Will said, "I'm a sensory type. I can feel energy and its potential. And it seems that you've been working excessively on Mew and Mewtwo's potential. I may be a master Psychic type specialist, and have more experience in training Pokemon, so I feel need that I have to commemorate you. You're well on your way to becoming an Elite."

"Thanks," Ash said brightening up.

"You're welcome," Will said nodding.

"Here you go Ash," Mr. Goodshow said handing him a bag full of belongings, some of it in a protective case, "Now I'm sort of in a hurry to get to a meeting."

"And here." Will said holding a note between his fingers, "This is my number. Call if you need anything. It has come to my understanding that you have contacted Sabrina for previous inquiries. She use to be a colleague of mine before she closed me off like she did her parents. Now we're in regular contact. And Mr. Goodshow's number is on there as well."

"Okay," Ash said nodding and taking the note, "You two ready?"

"_Where to?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Let's stop at Pallet Town first," Ash spoke, "Then we'll head home."

"Home?" Mr. Goodshow questioned, "But isn't Pallet Town your home?"

"New island," Ash said just before he disappeared with his Mew Duo leaving the two slightly confused at the abruption.

…..

They appeared right in front of the Ketchum residence. And as if on time, Misty and Brock were just getting out of a Pokemon League issued taxi. They must have taken a highway or something…..how on earth did they get here that quick? Those were some of the things Ash thought about.

"You're already here?" Ash asked incredulously.

"The driver was a speed demon," Brock said sweatdropping, "It only took us an hour to get here."

"Really?" Ash asked raising his eyebrows, "Weird." The voiced their agreements then they proceeded inside. "Mom?" There wasn't an answer. "Hello?" Ash called out again. There still wasn't an answer.

"You reckon she went somewhere?" Brock asked.

"Maybe she went to the Xandu Nursery?" Misty spoke up, "Isn't that where we went to get her gardening soil and fertilizer before we met Mew and Mewtwo?"

"Yeah but I highly doubt she's went there," Ash said instantly noticing a few things around the house as they checked.

"How do you figure that?" Misty asked.

"The stove's hot so she's been cooking," Ash said showing them each and everything that was wrong, "And this refrigerator's usually full of food, ingredients, milk, ah you know what I mean. Anyways, Mimey's not here either, otherwise he would've met us at the door."

"So how does that tell us where they went?" Misty asked accusingly. How would Ash have known what was going on.

"It doesn't," Ash said, "But I'm pretty sure—"

There was a ring on the house video phone. Ash answered it. "Hello?" Ash asked. His mom appeared on the screen.

"Hey honey!" She said brightly, "I knew you'd be at the house wondering where I was!"

"Yeah that's about the size of it," Ash replied smiling, "Where are you at mom?"

"I'm over at Professor Oak's Laboratory," Delia said, "Why don't you drop all that stuff and come on down?"

"Um…." Ash said curious as to why she would suggest that, "Okay?" He remembered that he was in possession of his winnings. Winnings that were worth _a lot_. "But why isn't Mimey here mom?"

"Oh he's been keeping me company today," Delia said lightly, "Why?"

"Well," Ash said with an inquisitive look, "Can you send him back here? I've got some stuff from the Pokemon league that's very valuable to me."

"Is it really that important to you?" Delia asked seeing her son's face.

"_Extremely_," Ash replied, "Almost as important as winning the Indigo Conference."

Delia sighed. "Very Well," She replied, "Just put your stuff away and come on over, I'll send Mimey home in a second."

"Thanks Mom," Ash said smiling, "See you soon." He hung up the phone looking at his friends. "I guess we're off to Professor Oak's then."

After hiding all of his winnings under his bed upstairs, he, Brock, and Misty started towards Professor Oak's lab. Along the way they saw Mr. Mime hurrying towards the Ketchum residence in a quick pace. When they got to the front door of the lab Professor Oak was waiting for them.

"It's about time," Professor Oak said as they finished climbing the flight of stairs to the door, "Where have you three been?"

"Just got home," Ash said, "Mr. Goodshow wanted to talk to me."

"I see," Professor Oak said, "Winnings?"

"Yeah," Ash replied shortly then changed the subject, "So why's my mom here?"

"Well," Professor Oak said, "Everyone in Pallet decided since you and Gary made it so far in the Indigo Conference, and were both in the top eight and winner, we threw a celebration. Though I have to say, Gary decided to head on his own way. He was talking about going to a new region after training for a few months, so he'll miss out. Plus it's your birthday remember?"

"Well he does have a one track mind," Ash replied nonchalantly disregarding the mention of his Birthday.

"You're one to talk," Misty teased which earned her a tongue being stuck out at her from Ash.

"Well come on in," Professor Oak said, "Everyone's out back."

The celebration party was probably the greatest thing that could happen right now. The Pokemon were enjoying themselves definitely. Some of them played around chasing each other such as Vulpix, Squirtle, Wartortle, Pikachu, and Meowth. Others slept like the Charizard siblings, the Bulbasaur evolutionary line, Sandslash, Raichu, and Muk. His water Pokemon swam happily or basked in the water. This included Blastoise, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Golduck, Kingler, Tentacruel, Dewgong, and Seadra. You could've been like Primeape and Hitmonlee who were sparring or like Scyther and Vileplume who were literally inspecting a group of tall plants. The grazers included Rapidash, his many Tauros, Nidoqueen, and Rhydon. Wigglytuff was following his mom around like a little lost Growlithe. He was considering giving her Wigglytuff. The Pokemon was like Mimey only a well trained cloned Pokemon. She liked to clean and everything. Ninetails wouldn't leave Ash's side for a moment. His Pidgeot were nestled close together on a tree branch. Gengar floated lazily around above everyone's heads clearly bored. As for Mew and Mewtwo, Mew had found a way to play with some of the Pokemon while Mewtwo slept up on a tree branch in the same tree as the Pidgeot were in.

While Misty and Brock were talking with some of the other guests, Ash and Cynthia were sitting on a boulder near the lake that all his Water Pokemon were basking in. She gazed out at the scene of the Pokemon having a good time. Finally speaking, she broke the silence.

"How do you get so lucky?"

Ash not registering her spoke with a stir. "Huh?"

"How do you get so lucky?" She asked again.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked slightly confused.

"You have all these Pokemon who look like they're having a good time," She replied, "You're barely into a year of your journey and you have so many, all of them well trained. How do you do it?"

Ash sighed. "Fine," He said, "What I'm about to tell you is by under no circumstances to be told to anyone. Only a few know about their _real _nature."

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay then," Ash said simply, "The one's with the strange markings or abnormal coats are all clones."

Her eyes widened. "They're all clones? As in not born like normal Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Clones who were lost, without a purpose, and only obeyed Mewtwo. They were poisoned with the same idea Mewtwo had. Humans were worthless and all natural born life should be rendered extinct. They were cloned from Pokemon that me, Misty, Brock, and three other trainers known as Neesha, Furgus, and Corey had owned. However he already had Blastoise, Venusaur, and Charizard cloned and he got Meowth from team Rockets Meowth. They were more powerful than any of our Pokemon."

"But….if that's true how did you catch them?" She asked.

"Well that's another entirely different matter," Ash replied, "So let's go back to where we resolved Mewtwo's conflict. I'm pretty sure you were watching the interview right?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Ash said, "I didn't tell the entire truth. The truth is, when I stopped Mew and Mewtwo, I died. The attacks hit me dead on and it turned me to stone. How I was revived, I don't know."

It seemed that the truth really was as crazy as it sounded. "How can you expect me to believe that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't," Ash replied shrugging, "Because I don't believe it myself. One minute, blinding light, the next there was Pikachu and all the Pokemon around me. I didn't know I died until Brock and Misty told me. But anyways, I guess that event got through to Mew and Mewtwo, though mewtwo still didn't understand life as we do. He was created, not born naturally. So in order to understand life, and a debt he was in for taking my own, he wanted to follow me as well as Mew. He was worried about the clones he created and what would happen to them."

"Let me guess," Cynthia replied, "You offered for them to come with you?"

"Pretty much," Ash replied, "The thing was their personality was abnormal compared to their species."

"What do you mean by that?" Cynthia asked confused.

"Well haven't you noticed how my Pokemon act?" He asked, "Gyarados are usually aggressive. Mine's a big softy as with most of the clone Pokemon. Rapidash, Ninetails, Nidoqueen, Pidgeot, Wigglytuff, Vaporeon, and Dewgong. They're all girls and they've got the love of one, but also the emotional fragility of many of them." He could see something build up in Cynthia. "And no I didn't mean all girls were fragile like that," He said, "Didn't mean anything like that at all. But that's how they are." Ninetails, the loving little fox Pokemon walked over from her resting spot going towards her trainer.

"Nine!" She uttered with her pampered look. Truth was, that's pretty much how her lifestyle was. She battled like the other Pokemon, but if Ash was around, she was rubbed, brushed, and bathed.

"Isn't that right girl?" Ash said smirking and knowing Ninetails didn't know what he was talking about. He stroked her back running her fur through his fingers.

"Nine?" She asked blinking.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it," He replied as he started to dig his fingers lightly into the bottom of her jaw. She started to lazily relax as her hind legs were weakening.

Cynthia couldn't help but giggle at Ash's antics with his Ninetails. But she still wasn't so sure it was fair for Ash to have powerful cloned Pokemon. Ash seemed to sense something was amiss.

"Just think," Ash said, "These cloned Pokemon only knew four moves, and the only reason they were so strong was because they were given an overdose of vitamins upon creation."

"An overdose?" Cynthia asked not following him.

"The clone Pokemon can't develop or maintain Vitamin's after they are born," Ash replied, "That's why they seemed so overpowered. Do you give your Pokemon vitamins?"

"Of course," Cynthia replied, "I give them one weekly as it would cause an unsafe amount of nutrition that would cause a rejection of the vitamins. I didn't know that was possible but it's the truth."

"Well I didn't have the resources to give any of my Pokemon proper vitamins until recently so I quickly trained them up to be as strong as the clones while also training the clone's different moves and in the special traits of their species," Ash spoke, "The training was relentless. We hardly ever stopped but when we did it was chow time or bed time."

Cynthia wondered if she was a bit selfish and quick to judge Ash and his Pokemon. He had a good point. With the right training and taking especially good care of your Pokemon, the result would be just as good as Ash's and her hard work.

"Well," She said trying to keep him talking. His voice amazed her for some reason. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm planning on going to the Orange Islands," He replied, "We're heading out tomorrow morning."

"So soon!?" Cynthia asked sounding alarmed causing Ash to look at her quizzically. "I-I mean that's the entire summer." He didn't catch her faint blush.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Just enough time to compete in the Orange League. Four badges should be a cinch in three or four months."

"Well do you mind if I go with you then?" She asked bluntly. He looked over casually eyebrows raised and surprised.

"I thought you and your grandma were staying here for only a few days," He asked, "Then going back to Sinnoh?"

"Nope," She said shaking her head, "Grandma was talking about staying with Professor Oak for the summer in studying Kanto Legendary Pokemon. I figured instead of hanging around Pallet Town with her and Professor Oak, I could go with you." She realized how demanding it sounded and quickly started to blush. "Of-of course if it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me," Ash replied subtly though there was an obvious sound of restraint in his tone. The restraint wasn't a bad thing, it was just restraining over-joy. "Though you better make sure your grandma knows."

"Oh shoot!" She said remembering she hadn't run it by her grandma, "I'll be right back." She hurried off leaving Ash alone with a few of his Pokemon. Ninetails had fallen asleep at his feet curled up in an arc. Ash looked at his many Pokemon. Stray thoughts crossed his mind. Gyarados, Ninetails, Rapidash, one of his Pidgeot, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Nidoqueen, Mew, and Dewgong were all females. Most of them were clones of Neesha's Pokemon. He knew that his next goal was to catch as many Pokemon in the orange islands as he could while also keeping his training methods up and of course, winning the Orange League. Professor Oak had come to him with a favor to ask. Ash agreed, which involved him bringing a mysterious Pokeball called the G.S Ball to him from Professor Ivy on Valencia Island.

….

All in all, Cynthia's request was approved. The next morning, the four trainers found themselves on their way towards Cape Pallet. The Cape was the southernmost point near Pallet Town where the Ocean touched. Ash figured he'd play it smart. He would wear summer clothes now as the Orange Islands were usually in the nineties to the low hundreds in temperature. He wore blue jean shorts, a white shirt with a sleeveless thin jacket over it. His still wore his shoes and even sported his hat once more. The Orange Islands were supposed to be closer to the equator, so it was bound to be warm temperatures.

"Ready?" Ash asked his friends.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed. So they all started towards Cape Pallet.

"So Ash," Misty asked, "Why didn't you just have Mewtwo teleport us to Valencia Island?" They were long away from Pallet Town by the time she asked him that.

"He may be powerful," Ash replied, "But even he has his limits, I figured we could get some exercise in since we probably won't be doing much walking like we usually do. We'll make a pit stop at New Island first. I have to drop off some of my winnings from the conference."

"By the way Ash," She continued, "What _did_ you win?"

"You mean other than the trophy?"

"Yeah," Misty replied.

"A year's supply of vitamins," He replied nonchalantly, "Three Master Ball's, an extension of the Pokemon management system which allows me to carry four more Pokemon, couple hundred bucks, and an opportunity to go against the Elite Four."

"What?" Brock asked blinking as if he couldn't process something, "You won not one, but three Master Ball's?"

"Correct," Ash replied, "It _won't _happen again according to Mr. Goodshow. They were mass produced for the Elite Four so they could capture an entire team. But there was a mix up in the orders so the winner of this year's Indigo Plateau conference would win them." He paused for a moment then added, "Though I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He looked at them questioningly.

"Our lips are sealed," Brock spoke for everyone.

Despite the tight lipped conversation on Ash having ownership of three Master Balls, it still left the group with excitement running over their heads. However, along the way to the cape, Ash's psychic senses left him feeling something else's fear, and there was malicious intent as well. Pikachu's ears perked up and he whispered, "Pi," in his trainer's ear.

"I know," Ash spoke, "Guys there's something—" He heard a swooshing sound— "Get down!" They dropped as a huge bird swooshed right over them, followed by several more wing beats. He looked up to see a Fearow followed by many Spearow. Ash could feel a lot of anger. It was directed towards him. "Why would….." He trailed off. He remembered all those years back when it was just him and Pikachu leaving Pallet Town at the beginning of his journey. "Could it be?"

"Could what be, Ash?" Misty pretty much demanded as they ducked under another swoop.

"I think that's the Spearow that I failed to catch at the beginning of my journey," He replied. He immediately came up with a solution. He'd fix this with catching the Fearow. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. His male Pidgeot came out screeching.

"Ash what are you doing?" Cynthia asked, "If you fight it it'll just keep coming back."

"That's why I'm catching it," He replied, "Alright Pidgeot, start things off with twister in a barrel roll." Pidgeot obliged aiming straight for the flock in a barrel roll while causing a funnel to wrap around him. He hit the flock head on sending all the spearow in different directions. The Fearow however remained Airborne. One Spearow in particular landed right in front of the group. Ash pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it at the unconscious spearow. The capture was instant and Fearow looked even angrier. The Fearow screeched then unleashed an Air slash.

"Pidgeot use agility then Aerial Ace," Ash spoke calmly. Pidgeot obeyed dodging the Air Slash then appeared right next to his opponent cutting it down with a powerful Aerial Ace. Fearow dropped like a rock clearly unconscious. Ash forgot how easy it was to battle wild Pokemon. He threw a Pokeball right at the falling bird Pokemon. The capture was almost as instant as the Spearow's. The remaining flock started to scatter as they regained consciousness. Ash looked at his two newly captured Pokemon's pokeball's smiling slightly. He was glad that he had finally delivered the promise he screamed at them a year ago. Though the promise was only partially invoked, he captured the flock leader and a member of the flock. He saw a bunch of Pidgey and Pidgeotto taking to the skies from a distant forest. Now that Fearow was in Ash's care, it seemed that the Aerial territory had a healthier population of bird Pokemon.

It was satisfying to know that he could still carry on with his journey, with two new Pokemon. This would start off his summer long journey into the Orange Islands. He smirked seeing the two Pokeball's disappear via the management system designed by Bill. They would arrive safely at Professor Oak's laboratory.

They quickly found that the rest of the journey to the Cape was uneventful. They could see the vast ocean before them, and miles out was probably the islands closest to Cinnabar. "Mew come on out," Ash called out.

"Mew, ew?" She questioned innocently.

"Teleport us all to New Island," He spoke.

"Mew!" She uttered with a high pitched voice and nodding. And just like that, they were on New Island at the front gate of the stadium. Mew's eyes glowed causing the stadium doors to open up. They were in the main lobby now. And you could tell Ash has been in there. There was a bed in the middle of the lobby next to the large conference table. They walked towards the spiral ramp.

"We're not climbing that are we?" Cynthia asked wide eyed.

"Nope," Ash replied, "Mew?" She nodded and everyone started to float up between the ramp. There were a few gasps and "whoa's" to compliment the trip up. When they got to the top, there was a hallway that lead to the islands control room. It was where Mewtwo monitored everything that went on in the island and where he searched for worthy Pokemon Trainers to take his challenge. There was a pedestal to the left that contained an entire rack of unique Pokeball's dubbed as Clone Ball's by Ash and Mewtwo. Ash remembered when Mewtwo explained the mechanics of the Pokeball. The Clone Ball was pretty much self explanatory. If it captures a target, once the cloning process was complete, it would release the Pokemon back to the wild or back to its owner. There were several other racks that contained spaces for more Pokeball's. Ash placed his three Master Ball's on one rack. Mewtwo teleported out of nowhere.

"It's done," He spoke. Mewtwo was tasked with having the year's supply of vitamin's being transported to the vitamin storage room from Pallet Town while they traveled to the Cape then to New Island.

"Good," Ash replied then turned to his friends, "It's almost night time so I think we should crash here for the night. Then we'll have Mewtwo teleport us to Valencia Island." So that was that. In the morning they would be up bright and early to start their adventure in the Orange Islands…..

….

Yeah, I'm aware that the ending sucks, but deal with me for a little bit.


	11. Valencia and Tangelo Island's

**A/N: So soon? Weird. Yeah I know, but I'm on a roll and I've been off of work for this week. Cool! Anyways like I said, some parts are going to be rushed, while significant events will be in highlights.**

**Question Time-**

…

**General-**

**I've looked at all my recent reviews, I'm starting to think things are a little too much for some people. I explain almost **_**everything**_ **in the A/N's such as Legendarie's genders and Cynthia's sudden age change. So to clarify it once again, Cynthia is one and a half years older than Ash in this fic, based on what was voted a while ago. As far as Legendary's go, if it's a creature and not a mechanic such as Magnemite, it **_**has **_**a gender. Glad to clarify that. Anyways, if you've suggested me something to look at, I am, have, or will. **

**Reviews-**

**Negima Uzumaki-**

**Q: Theories on New Island**

**A: Yeah, he pretty much owns it seeing as it doesn't belong to anyone else. And you are right about the uplifted part.**

**DustyDusty (anonymous)-**

**Q: Cynthia catching Pokemon**

**A: There's a possibility. I can't say for sure.**

**Attis89mackan-**

**Q: Psychic Powers, Aura?**

**A: I'm actually juggling in what will happen involving powers, for now, I'm trying to make Ash's empathetic psychic powers make him seem closer to Pokemon in general. As for Aura, I will definitely visit that factor in time…**

**Mathiasnightlord01-**

**Q: Comparison on Aura and Psychic?**

**A: For now, Ash's link with Pokemon involving emotions is simply psychic. I'm pretty sure I'll add anything related to aura when the time comes. But for now, Ash's powers are purely psychic.**

**PM's-**

**Greenicedragon1789-**

**Q: All your questions.**

**A: All are yes. It seems you hit the future of this fic right on the dot…stay…..out…..of my head. Lol.**

**Shadowryan**

**Q: All those comments**

**A: I like your line of thinking involving peace. Review thingy, no prob.**

**Kitsunelover3000-**

**Q: Mewtwo remembrance? Entei's power? Raikou?**

**A: Eventually. Pretty close as it was based off of the real one. Yeah.**

**Jake666-**

**Your question will be answered along the way. Rest assured, it will happen…though the number I'm not sure about yet.**

…

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 10: Valencia and Tangelo Island**

The group appeared on a tropical island. It was none other than Valencia Island. Already the morning sun was beating down on their backs with Ash making subtle complaints about the change of climate. The palm trees and coastal forests were plentiful. The group quickly found the island's pokemon center after exploring the city on the beach. The Pokemon center here was _very _different from the one's back in Kanto. Ash realized that immediately.

The Pokemon center had thatched roofing with jagged angles and bamboo walls. There weren't any glassless windows. The only reason they knew it was a Pokemon center was because of the giant Pokeball atop it. The lush greenery of the forest outside pretty much camouflaged the entire building from the sides. When they walked through the doorless front door, Ash noticed that there was no air conditioning like the one's on the mainland, hence the open environment. Though, he had to admit that it was cooler in here than out in the sun.

"Anybody here?" Misty called.

"I wonder if there are Nurse Joy's in the orange islands," Brock commented. Ash sweatdropped knowing what would follow if it was true.

As if on cue, they heard the voice of a Nurse Joy. "I guess some things never change," Ash joked.

Brock flipped out, as per usual once he met a Joy or Jenny. "Ahh!" He uttered latching onto the nurse's hands, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The Nurse looked like the other nurses who fell victim to Brock's foolishness. "Are you related to any of the other Nurse Joy's?"

The nurse answered pleasantly, ignoring Brock's rash attitude. "I'm the second cousin of the sister in law of the Joy in Saffron City. Have you ever been to Saffron City?"

"Oh yes," Brock said brightly, "It's beautiful like you are."

By this time Misty came and tugged on the older teenager's ear. "Look's like Ash isn't the only one who need's a cool down," She commented dragging him away.

"Excuse me," Ash said ignoring his older friends antics, "Could you tell us how to get to Professor Ivy's laboratory?"

"Oh!" The nurse said, "It's very easy. You go straight out of the Pokemon center, make the first left and it's the big white building at the end of Bay View Road."

"Thank you Ma'am," Ash spoke nodding. As Ash, Cynthia, and Pikachu made their way out of the Pokemon center to meet with their older friends, Cynthia questioned Brock's sudden strange behavior.

"What's up with him?" Cynthia asked as they walked towards them.

"Who Brock?" Ash asked, "Oh that's his usual personality when he meets a pretty girl like Joy or Jenny. I just ignore it, but Misty is starting to find it annoying."

"So he's a pervert," Cynthia deadpanned.

"Pretty much," Ash replied grinning, "But he's my best _guy_ friend and we get along pretty well. And somehow, as much as he is rejected, my journey's been a bit more fun with him around."

"Please don't tell me his perverted attitude has rubbed off on you," Cynthia asked rolling her eyes as they walked out the Pokemon center. It was here that he would vaguely return back to his child-like attitude.

"What!?" Ash asked lighting up slightly crimson, "No! I didn't act like that with yo—" He cut himself off there going a slightly darker shade of red. He made a poor excuse for trying to correct himself. "—I mean you haven't seen me act like that around girls, have you?"

Cynthia seemed to catch onto his staggering expressive attitude. So much for a few seconds her expression left her with her mouth agape in a slight grin and her grey eyes slightly squinted. It was as if she didn't know what to say. In fact she kept quiet while Ash made a fool of himself in his very own eyes. He finally gave up trying to let the silence ease his embarrassment. "Let's get to the lab." Behind his back there was a tinge of red filling Cynthia's slightly pale cheeks. The two older teenager's seemed oblivious to the entire event much to Ash's pleasure.

If they didn't know that the building they were in front of was a Pokemon Laboratory, they would've thought that it was a private vacationing home. The building was marble white, which stood out from the constant greenery from the tropical island. It had two floors and possibly a basement.

"Professor Ivy!?" Ash called as they walked into a spacious lobby.

"Hello!?" Misty called out as well, "Is anybody home?"

They stopped looking around. Pikachu looked confused as something from under his feet moved. "Pi?" He uttered looking down. Then he went flying thanks to a trap door. From under the trap door came triplets whom all shared the same looks, hairstyles, and similar fashion.

"Huh?"

"What're you—"

"Doing here?"

"Who are you?"

"Uh…." Brock started as their disbelief overtook them, "Hello there we came here to see Professor Ivy."

"Yeah Professor Oak sent us over from Pallet Town to pick up something," Ash chipped in.

"If you want the professor—"

"She's in the bay—"

"Working with the Pokemon."The entire group sweatdropped. Their voices were the same, and they finished each other's sentences. How weird could this day get? They all spoke this time. "We'll take you to her right now." The group laughed uncomfortably.

Moments later, they descended the same stairs the triplets had come from. The walk led them straight down the side of a cliff side flight of stairs and onto a rocky beach that made a bay-like crescent. Everything seemed peaceful until something shot out of the water. It was a Gyarados.

Misty, Cynthia, and Brock reacted slightly to the sudden surprise of the Atrocious Pokemon. Ash merely stared at it as he felt no harsh emotions from it. He almost didn't notice the woman in a swimming suit next to it. "Very good Gyarados," She said rubbing the large Pokemon's scales. A Cloyster and a Polywhirl floated up out the water alongside her. "I think you all are getting stronger every single day."

"She's got that Gyarados trained and looks as friendly as mine," Ash commented. He like Misty and Cynthia, failed to notice Brock's look of intense stupor on him.

"I wish she'd train me…." He muttered trailing off.

The triplets called out to Professor Ivy. "Professor—!"

"Three friends of Professor Oak are—!"

"Here to see ya!"

"Huh?" Professor Ivy uttered looking ashore. "Oh!" She hopped on Gyarados whom sped towards shore. Misty, Brock, and Cynthia looked shocked at the incoming massive pokemon. Once again, Ash was unfazed.

She hopped off as one of the triplet's toss her lab coat to her. Apparently she had done this before as she was already wearing it as she landed. "Pleased to meet you," She said, "I'm Professor Ivy."

….

Over the next few hours, the events were rather boring to Ash, even if it was somewhat educational as far as the G.S Ball went. The G.S Ball was apparently not able to be opened as the four of them had tried various methods to open it ranging from hacksaws, to blow torches, to hammering away at it. After that, there was the short conversation with Professor Oak.

They ended up out in the research area in the forest looking at several of the Pokemon. Professor Ivy explained the various methods they used to study Pokemon such as breeding and just observing their habits, plus something that peaked Ash's Interest. Ash noticed that all the species of Pokemon you'd see roaming around Kanto were normal compared to the one's here. These Pokemon had alternate colored skin and plumage compared to the one's on the mainland. Vileplume had strange designs on their petals compared to the normally black spotted petals of the Vileplume on the mainland. The Nidoran had warmer coats compared to their mainland forms. Weepingbell and Raticate had darker skin and coat as well. She went on to explain that she was here studying environmental variation's that Pokemon take on and their new tropical adaptations. The tour around the lab was pretty cool and Brock seemed to take it all in even more than Ash did.

Ash knew Brock felt like he was in heaven when he finally got the chance to show off his skills in cooking and breeding. They found a tropical Butterfee hanging onto a tree clearly hungry.

"Professor Ivy look," One of the triplets said.

"Oh we've got to do something," The Professor commented looking frustrated for once.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked.

"That Butterfree just won't eat," Professor Ivy replied, "We've tried every nutritional combination we can think of that Butterfree needs. It just won't eat."

Brock jumped in the conversation looking at the bowl designated for Butterfree. He took a whiff of it before grabbing a piece of the food and tossing it in his mouth. The Professor, the triplets, and Cynthia flinched in confusion as he chomped down on it. Ash knew he was probably analyzing the taste or something in his own way. "I've got it!" Brock randomly yelled sprinting off and causing everyone to jump, "Be right back…." Fifteen minutes later, Brock had returned with a mixture of ingredients in a bowl.

"What are you doing?" One of the triplets asked.

"I found out a long time ago that Pokemon don't just necessarily eat nutritious food," Brock said mixing the ingredients and bounding them into shavings, "Pokemon like things that appeal to their tastes such as spiciness, bitterness, juiciness, sweetness, sourness, dryness, and how moist the food is. It's a theory I developed by studying their eating habits. Butterfree in general usually like sweet food as do most bug type Pokemon."

"Well," Professor Ivy said blinking, "Taste is a factor to any other diet, so why not? But how can you determine which flavors a Pokemon likes?"

"Only from experience," Brock replied still pounding the shavings into sprinkles, "Done. Let's see what happens." He sprinkled some of the ingredients onto the Butterfree's dish. Almost immediately, the Butterfree caught a whiff of the sweet scent of the sprinkles and dove down to eat.

The Professor and the triplets looked dumbfounded. "That's simply amazing," Professor Ivy commented.

"I noticed a long time ago that Butterfree like sweet things," Brock repeated himself, "So adding mashed up berries would make sure they would eat it up every time."

"I'm embarrassed to call myself a Pokemon Researcher," Professor Ivy said still looking dumbfounded, "when you seem to know more about Pokemon feeding habits."

Ash encouraged Brock's spotlight situation. "Brock knows tons of stuff involving Pokemon breeding," He said, "He wants to be a top Pokemon Breeder." Brock looked at his younger friend with a blank expression.

"Ah a breeder," Professor Ivy commented as her assistants confronted Brock which made him a little nervous.

"Will you teach us all about the flavor's Pokemon likes?"

"Please Brock?" Ash didn't mean to start all of this but it was nice to see that the spotlight was off of him over his championship title.

"Come on you guys," the third triplet said, "We've got to figure out who gets stuck cooking dinner."

"Uh oh….." Ash uttered. It looks like this is going to be a stay-in tonight.

"Huh?" Brock said shaking himself from his stupor, "Cooking?"

….

The next part of the tour of the laboratory was the living area. The first thing that came to Ash's mind was….dump. There were columns of dirty dishes and civil ware, piles of dirty laundry, and there was trash everywhere.

"Nice place," Misty said sarcastically, "Whoops." She realized she had spoken that out loud.

"We just got so wrapped up in our Pokemon Research," The Professor said, "We forgot to clean the house and so now we call it—"

"—Our little dump!" The triplets finished.

"Dump's are a lot cleaner," Ash joked. Brock looked mortified. "Uh Brock?"

"So….much…..clean….dirty dishes…," He uttered looking as if he was about to have a spasm, "Floors to be swept! Cooking! Dishes! Mopping! Cleaning!" Brock had officially left their world and went into his own private domain. He shooed them all out and got to work. He was literally a blur with all the chores. Over the next hour, they watched as the dump turned into something that actually looked like a house.

…..

Ash could really tell that Brock was mesmerized by the entire atmosphere, either that or mesmerized by Ivy. After a nighttime research session involving Vileplume went horribly wrong things were definitely looking as if Brock was going to leave the group. He didn't say anything to Misty or Cynthia as he couldn't confirm his suspicions.

That night, the group found themselves in a predicament. The Research team of Professor Ivy, and the triplets were recording the Vileplume spreading their Pollen that night. Cynthia, Pikachu, Togepi, and Misty were still asleep while the two guys of the group were talking to each other. Mew and Mewtwo were there for the conversation as well. This was the first time they had been allowed outside.

"So what do you think Ash?" Brock asked his best friend. Mewtwo sat on the edge of the marble railing looking at the large full moon. Mew floated lazily around the three of them.

"What do I think about what?" Ash replied as a silent breeze.

"Me staying here."

"With the Professor?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it was coming."

"It's just that," He started, "Their research laboratory is wonderful and all, but it's in disrepair, the four of them are so caught up in their research their house is a mess all the time. I keep thinking that I'll be able to study the Pokemon here in a way that'll make me a better breeder."

"Their growth and eating habits?" Ash replied.

"Yeah," Brock said nodding.

"Then that's okay with me," Ash said smirking, "Just to let you know. I know you plan to probably get _too _involved with your work."

"I knew you would understand," Brock said grinning, "Anyways, I'm heading down to see them and their research. They said something about Vileplumes."

"Midnight pollinating," Ash answered, "Something I learned that Vileplume do every full and new moon."

"I see," Brock uttered, "Well see you tomorrow morning."

"See you," Ash nodded back. As Brock rushed inside to grab some Sweet roll's he made Mewtwo couldn't help but inquire something. Mew slept like a baby resting against the back of Ash's head and on his backpack similar to how Pikachu use to do while traveling in Kanto.

"_So he's leaving us?" _Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah," His trainer replied, "He's my best friend but he's got his own life to deal with. I'm not going to stop him."

"_I see," _Mewtwo replied, "_I didn't think you could be separated from your friends like this."_

"Friends come and go," Ash said nostalgically, "But your best friends are always there with you. I remember a lot while I was travelling with Brock and Misty. It was the best time of my life, even if I was in a snag a few times. All three of us may argue some, but we've also taught each other things that the others wouldn't have known unless we were traveling together." Mewtwo didn't reply to that. It seemed that he was trying to come to terms with something in his own little head.

"_You are a strange human Ash,"_ He uttered after a few moments.

"So I've been told…." Ash replied shrugging though he didn't understand what Mewtwo meant by that.

"_I find it funny how Mew was talking about wanting to see the world," _Mewtwo said, "_But now she's asleep."_

Ash laughed slightly. "Yeah…."

But as with everything else in the Pokemon world, things could turn out in horrible situations. Somewhere in the distance, Ash felt a sense of pain from some kind of Pokemon then a shout for help after that.

"_Ash…." _Mewtwo uttered.

"Let's go," Ash replied.

"_Hold on," _ Mewtwo spoke back lifting Ash in the air with his psychic powers. Mewtwo flew towards the forest where the research team was with Ash alongside.

"Mew!" Mew uttered scrambling around in the air with a panicked notion as she was knocked off of Ash's backpack. She regained her levitation and flew alongside her trainer and brother.

When they landed, they saw that Professor Ivy was on the ground with Brock supporting her. "She inhaled stunspore," Brock said as he held a cloth to his face, "We have to get her and this Raticate to Nurse Joy."

"The Legendary Mew Duo!?" Professor Ivy uttered weakly. Mewtwo merely looked at her while Mew's constant curiousness caused her to look sympathetic.

"Teleport us to the Pokemon Center," Ash said to his two Pokemon.

"Mew!"

"_Very well."_

And like that, they were at the Pokemon Center. It didn't take long for the Professor to recover or Raticate for that matter. All in all, while Brock stayed behind, Ash returned to the lab to inform Misty and Cynthia of the minor situation. They were still asleep.

He looked down at Cynthia's sleeping form as her blonde long blonde hair curled around her like a protective coat or something. As much as he wanted to tell them of the situation, he couldn't. He couldn't wake Cynthia up. It's not that he wasn't physically capable of doing so, it was just that something stopped him. Something he couldn't deny or confirm. But as much as he questioned the "something", it slipped away from him like a sneaky Ninetails. So he left it alone.

The next morning everyone was up bright and early. Professor Ivy had made a full recovery and was out and about. When Professor Ivy asked if she was hallucinating when she saw the legendary Mew duo the night before, Ash told her all about them. Misty and Cynthia seemed surprised when Brock was still working on some random thing that needed to be done.

"Brock aren't you coming?" Misty asked.

"No," Brock replied, "I'm staying here for a while."

"Huh?" Misty commented.

"If I stay here I can learn more about Pokemon," Brock said, "And besides, these four need me here more than you need me. This place is a disaster when it's not being kept up with." Over time, Misty accepted Brock's choice. Cynthia being new to the group knew that this was probably a tough decision for Brock towards his friends, but knew that this probably wouldn't be the last any of them saw of him.

"Well then," Ash said smirking, "I guess this is it bud." They clasped each other's hand like they usually did.

"Friend's till the end?" Brock asked smirking, "Right Ash?"

"You know it," Ash replied. They waved each other goodbye as they left, Brock's Pokemon sending an equal amount of goodbye's.

"It sure is going to be strange," Misty said, "You know, without Brock around."

"Yeah," Ash replied smiling, "I'm going to miss his cooking that's for sure." The walk to the coast was pretty quick. They already had a destination in mind; a nearby island where a Pokemart was, Tangelo Island.

"So how're we getting there?" Misty asked.

"Simple," Ash replied smirking and pulling out a Pokeball, "Gyarados." He threw out her Pokeball and out came the Atrocious Pokemon. She let out a long moan before lowering herself so they could climb aboard. Ash sat on her head as the others got on her back. Misty had a fear of Gyarados, but it seemed that she was facing her fears now. Cynthia looked as if it was another normal day similar to Ash's experience. And that began the long ride to Tangelo Island.

…

When they arrived, they were on a beach that had a city situated right along the coast. Ash jumped off landing in the water about knee height. "Thank's Gyarados," Ash said as his two companions got off her back.

She huffed nodding before Ash returned her to her Pokeball. "Wow," Misty said with her starry eyed expression, "They have a mall on the beachfront!"

"Cool," Cynthia spoke impressed. She needed to get some new clothes that were perfect for summer time in tropical climates. She was dressed for spring in Kanto climates and fall in Sinnoh climates.

"Crap….." Ash uttered. That was the last place he wanted to go, and of course, the mall was right near the Pokemart and he'd probably have to slip away just to get in the Mart. There was a _fine _reason he didn't like Malls, shopping centers, or anything that had something a girl wanted. Well….maybe there were a few. He remembered the Princess Festival a long time ago when he, Brock, and Misty were back in Kanto. Misty didn't stop shopping, which was weird because all the clothes she bought was shipped back to Cerulean City. Another thing was that he was most likely going to be the guy stuck holding the bags and especially since he was the only guy there.

"What's the matter Ash?" Cynthia asked looking at him with a perplexed look.

"I think I'm going to skip out on going in there," Ash replied subtly.

"Why?"

"Um…." Ash said sweatdropping. For the love of Mew, why did she have to look at him like that? Her expression was soft and curious. "I-uh, hmm- I-don't like malls."

"Who doesn't like Malls?" She asked making a playful confused expression.

"Me," Ash replied a little chipper.

"Aw come on Ash," Misty begged, "We're always traveling so much, can't you take a break for once?"

"Please?" Cynthia said with her innocent expression and puppy dog eyes. Ash stared at her for a few seconds before looking off at the sky. _Crap._

"Fine," He said, "But I'm only going in _one_ store. Okay? _One store._"

"That's fine," Cynthia said as she and Misty noticed something about the Mall's sign which Ash failed to notice.

So they walked inside and to Ash's horror, he found out that it was one _big _shopping center. It was nothing but a huge room full of clothes. The sign outside said, _Mall under new management: Clothes Mart._

"You've got to be kidding me….." Ash spoke.

"You _did _promise," Cynthia said smirking.

….

A pair of shoes, two swimsuits, three summer outfits, and a pair of sunglasses later, they walked out the Mall slash Clothes Mart. There was a huge pang of relief as he found out that he was through with the mall. "Thank you!" He uttered loudly though under his breath.

"Aw come on Ash it wasn't that bad was it?" Cynthia teased.

"I-don't-like-malls," Ash replied, "Misty broke me and Brock from them during the princess festival in Kanto…."

"Oh that's why you hate malls?" Misty asked as if it wasn't a big deal, "That wasn't even that bad."

"Yeah because you didn't tote around clothes all day," Ash replied curtly, "Ironic how I haven't seen you wear a single piece of clothing you bought back then before."

"I do wear some of them clothes!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Ash challenged.

"Just not any clothes you can see," She continued quietly.

Ash went a little red. "Whoa end conversation now!" He uttered quickly, "Pokemart time now!" Cynthia giggled at Ash's quick thinking to change the subject, and he pretty much left them in the dust as he was in a hurry to get away.

It took the girls literally an hour and a half to finish their shopping in the clothes store. Ash's trip only lasted fifteen minutes, if that. He came out with Pokemon food, potions, and whatever Brock use to get for taking care of Pokemon when there wasn't a Pokemon center around.

"See," Ash said smirking at the two of them, "I got the necessities and it only lasted fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes tops."

"So you're a guy," Misty said annoyed with Ash's superior-acting attitude.

"And I think you're a girl," Ash replied back plainly easily getting under Misty's skin, "What does that have to do with anything."

"You don't take your time to shop," Misty said frustrated.

"Like you said," Ash said smirking, "I'm a guy." He then added his own little two cents into it. "I think it's in our DNA to be able to go into a store and find exactly what we want at the time and get right back out before the place is swarmed….why take your time to shop when you can hurry on up out of there? Plus I don't like being the one holding the bags…."

"Well—"

She was cut off at an expression that Ash had made. It was an expression of pure pain as if something was calling out to him like a dog with a dog whistle. Ash felt this unbearable amount of emotion coming from some kind of Pokemon. It almost knocked him to his knees at the intensity of the emotion. What was it? Pain? No. Anger? No. Emotional trauma? Yes. Whatever Pokemon he was feeling was nearby and scared to death. He searched the beach area. He saw exactly what the problem was. A species of Pokemon, one he had seen before, called a Lapras was being messed with by three guys. Though, this was obviously a baby Lapras.

"Come on you stupid Pokemon!" One of them said in annoyance with the large pokemon.

"Yeah we're going to need you to listen to us!" Another said.

"Get your butt moving!" The last said hitting the baby lapras with a stick.

"Hey!" Ash shouted running up to them, "What are you doing to that Lapras!?" The three looked at him as if he was just some annoying kid. There was an unbelievable amount of fear spiking in Lapras, so much, that it was leaking into his own confidence and anger at the three.

"Hey buzz off kid," The one on the Lapras' back said, "We're training this Pokemon for our competition against the Orange Crew."

"Well stop what you're doing now," Ash growled, "Back away and leave the Lapras alone."

"Oh yeah?" One of them said, "what are you going to do about it? I bet our Pokemon can take your puny Pikachu."

"Wanna bet?" Ash demanded in an almost feral growl.

"PiKa!" His partner growled.

"Yeah!" One of them said confidently. They pulled out their Pokeball's and tossed a Spearow, a Beedrill, and a Hitmonchan.

"Last chance," Ash said annoyed.

"Shut him up," One of the trainers said, "Hitmonchan use Thunder punch."

"Pikachu….." Ash said venomously, "Crush them."

"Hold it!" Someone said, "Ash noticed that this kid had a green shirt on, red shorts, long hair, and a forehead band. Like some kind of expert, he examined all of the Pokemon involved with the exception of Lapras. "Your spearow's plumage is to dark, Hitmonchan's lacking exercise, and this Beedrill's lost a lot of color. Now this Pikachu has a shiny coat."

"Keep going!" The other trainer said to his Hitmonchan, "We'll show them how tough we are.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked. His number one partner nodded and launched himself towards the Hitmonchan with an Iron Tail. He hit Hitmonchan easily knocking him to the ground. As it fell Pikachu used the momentum from the Hitmonchan to use a quick attack and agility at the same time to hit Spearow, then used an Iron tail on Beedrill. One attack each is all it took to win. The three trainers took off with their Pokemon in panic, being beaten by a Pikachu.

"Impressive," The new kid said as Misty and Cynthia came up, "I've never seen a Pikachu so strong. But this Lapras is sick."

"I know," Ash said, "We've got to get her to a Pokemon center."

"I'll go get Nurse Joy."

"No need," Ash said calling out Mew, "Teleport us to the nearest Pokemon Center."

"What?" The new kid asked as if he didn't process something, "A Mew?" Before he could question everything that had just happened, every one of them disappeared.

…

The Pokemon Center's Nurse had taken care of the Lapras instantly, though complications arose. The baby Lapras wasn't taking any medicine. Ash could still feel fear resonating from her. Ash looked out at the Lapras with intense pity. He wanted to know why she was so afraid. Where was her mother? When he questioned Nurse Joy, she answered all questions relating to the Lapras.

"That Lapras is part of a pod that comes around the island all the time," Nurse Joy said, "It was separated from its mother and group when a bunch of poachers were after them."

"How do you know that's what happened?" Cynthia asked.

"It happens all the time," The nurse replied concerned, "The Orange Island Coast Guard are always trying to catch them, but all they manage to do is thwart their plans."

"Then it looks like we'll be going after these poacher's ourselves," Ash said, "But I bet they're not active yet."

"Oh no," The nurse said, "The Lapras' pods only come out before summer and right at the end of it. No one knows where they go."

"I see," Ash replied, "Well….let's see if Lapras will come out of her shell. Stay here."

"What's he doing?" The new kid asked.

"Being Ash," Misty replied.

Ash walked out to the pool where Lapras was. She was cleaning herself. She looked up at Ash with a fearful expression.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ash said softly, "Don't be afraid Lapras." The Transport Pokemon squealed with an expressive plead for him to stay away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He edged closer to the side of the pool as he felt a pang of panic come from her. "How about your mother?" There was a spike of something within her. He acted on this. "Do you want to find your mother?" She chirped in response with a glint of hopefulness. "I promise you. Come with me and I'll help you find her. I'll make sure _no _one hurts you or her again." There was a shot of disbelief in there but that glint of hope remained. "I've helped Pokemon like you before Lapras, I hate how you were separated from you group. I honestly do. That's why I want to help you reunite with them." There was a standstill in Lapras' emotions. "I'll let you think about it. I'll come back later for you. You _need _to get better. Not eating or taking medicine will make it more difficult to find your mom."

With that, Ash left back into the Pokemon Center. He could feel Lapras' emotions stirring from hope, to fear, back to hope. He knew her eyes didn't leave his backside as he walked away. He had to do some research on Lapras. If there was even the tiniest percent of a chance that the Lapras would accept his offer, he needed to know more about their species.

He looked anything he could up on his Pokedex about a Lapras. He didn't look at the basic overview on it, he just read through a lot of options.

_Pokemon Designation: Lapras_

_Species: Transport Pokemon_

_Type: Ice/Water_

_Average Height: 2.5 meters or 8'02''_

_Average Weight: 220.0 kg or 450 lbs._

_Abilities- N/A_

_Behavior-_

_Lapras are highly social and intelligent Pokemon. They keep track of their pod members through resonations that are similar to singing and having sonar's. There have been reported pods up to forty of these pokemon and they usually stick together. In nature they are docile and sing similar to the Whale evolutionary line. Though some reports of telepathic Lapras, it hasn't been proven as of yet, this has stimulated the theory that Lapras are one of the few species who can learn human speech. In general Lapras' do not enjoy fighting. Because of their body structure, it is common to find Lapras' on beaches to eat fruit from nearby tropical trees._

_Habitat-_

_Lapras' are native to cold waters of glacial regions, but will migrate to tropical area's such as the Orange Archipelago to raise their young. Due to hunting, they are extremely rare and nearly extinct. They're natural range are the seas of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, the Sevii islands, and the Orange Islands. Recently there were reported sightings within Unova's seas._

_Diet-_

_Lapras eats algae and fruit._

_Relationships with humans-_

_For years up until about thirty years ago, Lapras were hunted for their meat or poached for private game collectors. The Pokemon League has outlawed the hunting of these animals to avoid their extinction. This made Lapras a rare Pokemon, as their populations came up from fifty known Lapras to over five hundred in their natural habitats. There is an estimated number of a hundred or less under the ownership of Pokemon Trainers. Before they were hunted to near extinction, Lapras' seemed to enjoy transporting humans overseas._

_Special Abilities-_

_Singing seems to be a common attribute by these Pokemon. They have been reported singing under the guise of nights in quarter moons to full moons. Though another rarity among their species, Lapras can wield electric type attacks and occasionally Dragon Type moves._

Ash pounded that information in his head. That would explain Lapras' untrustworthiness towards humans, especially if there were poachers still at large trying to hunt them or use them for evil purposes. They quickly found out that the new kid's name was Tracey Sketchit, and he was a Pokemon Watcher. A Pokemon Watcher was someone who studies Pokemon in their Natural Habitat. It seemed that a brief conversation with Professor Oak about the G.S ball, they had a new travelling companion. Tracey always wanted to meet with Professor Oak in person, so he joined them. Ash also swapped out his Bulbasaur and Vulpix for his two new bird Pokemon, Spearow and Fearow. He needed to train them, at least a little. If he could get them to at least as half as good as his other Pokemon, they would be okay. He had had his conversation with Lapras about an hour ago. When his two hour training session with his two bird pokemon was over, he'd go and see how she was doing.

So how did he train his new bird Pokemon? Well for starters, it was time to wear them down. In his training sessions, the first thing he did with new Pokemon was wear them out on the first day he had them in his care. These two were rebellious, Ash could tell. They stood alongside him and his male Pidgeot. "This is how it's going to be," He said to the two. He could feel their resentment. "All of my Pokemon have already been through this. Pidgeot was the first flying type Pokemon I had to do this. You _will _follow this through. When I say go, you are to fly out over the water and stay in one spot for two hours. You have to stay in one spot in the air. Once you do this or do your best, you'll be rewarded. Don't try to get lazy, that's what Pidgeot's here for. He'll stop you from trying to land on the beach. I can feel your emotions and the stress that's put on you, so I'll know if you two are just slacking. In time, you _will _be stronger. Disobedience is extremely annoying to me. I've already had one Pokemon who didn't like obeying, but we came to our own terms. If you want to be the strongest you can be, obey. Now get started." With that, Ash watched from in the shade of a palm tree, timing them.

While the two bird Pokemon worked their feathers off, Ash looked at the list of moves they knew. Spearow knew, _Peck, Tackle, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, and Gust. _Fearow knew _Peck, Tackle, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Gust, Air Slash, and Drill Peck._ Ironically the Fearow was a Male and the Spearow a Female. He might just have a breeding pair if this training took off for them. He spent most of the two hours cycling through moves they could possibly learn.

"What are you doing?" The subtle voice of Cynthia came from behind.

"Training my two bird Pokemon."

"By making them fly in one spot like that?" Cynthia asked quizzically.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Doing so will help strengthen their stamina. They've got about five minutes left before I let them take a break."

"So you train them by wearing them slap out the first time they're in your care?" Tracey asked skeptically.

"That's how I train all my new Pokemon," Ash replied shrugging, "Just so they know what to expect while they're training with me."

"This is sort of harsh isn't it?" Tracey asked unsure.

"No, harsh is training them with fifty pound weights strapped to their wings," Ash countered, "The first time and expecting them to fly four hours like the other flying types. I train them my way, they get stronger. There's no room for light training with Pokemon under my care. It's all seriousness or none at all." His timer went off. "Hey you two, time's up, come on over here." They flew reluctantly and tiredly over to their trainer. "You're probably hungry. Here you go." He gave them both three pieces of food, each with a hidden supplement in them.

They pecked them right out of his hands. It took a second, but they both suddenly looked rejuvenated. They perked up instantly and Ash could feel a pang of happiness within their emotions. He smiled. "You see? All that training was worth it wasn't it?"

They gave curt nods. In time, these two would open up to Ash and actually might not have resentment towards him. Fearow were naturally rebellious and difficult to handle to inexperienced trainers. Lucky for Ash, he wasn't inexperienced.

"Well," Ash continued sighing a little bit, "Take a break." He returned them to their Pokeball's before heading back to the Pokemon Center. It was time to check up on Lapras.

"So what's it going to be Lapras?" Ash asked the pokemon. It was just him and Lapras again. The fear was turning into more hope. She cooed and swam closer to Ash. She hesitantly lowered her head right to him. Ash put his hand up to rub her. Her skin was smooth for a reptilian-like Pokemon. "Now," He said, "In order to get better, you have to take your supplement. Do that and you'll be ready to travel." He held his palm out with the supplement in his hand. Like his Rapidash her entire mouth covered his palm as she took the supplement. Ash heard a swallow from the large Pokemon and she started to look better. "Ready?" He pulled out a Pokeball. She nodded, tapping it with her head. She was sucked inside.

…..

"So where are you going now Ash?" The nurse asked him.

"The nearest Orange League Gym," Ash replied, "We've only been in the Orange Islands for a few days, and we have the rest of the summer to go. I figured we could head out tomorrow morning and get a head start."

"Well in that case," The Nurse replied, "Why don't you head to Mikan Island? That's where most challengers go for their first Gym Battle in the islands. Just head North around the other side of the island, and you should be there."

"Thanks," Ash replied.

So for the rest of the day, he trained Lapras, Spearow, and Fearow. He went easy on Lapras as she was still a child and still getting use to him. She knew Ice Beam, Water Gun, and Body Slam. That was it. She would get an update in her arsenal. Ash had to call out his Blastoise to help teach her Hydropump. She was too young to learn more than one move today. He would wait until later to see if she could handle another move.

Tomorrow Morning they would be on their way to Mikan Island, and the rest of the Orange League. With Tracey being around now, Ash felt that the girl verses guy opinion was now equal. Tracey seemed alright, just a bit full of himself involving his profession. All in all, Ash's adventure in the Orange Islands were just beginning…

…..

Please Review, PM, or whatever you're feeling like, got questions or just comments? Yeah, I know you do. Criticism is good for everyone, but not flames. Till next time.


	12. Gym, Freedom, Control, and Crystal

**Back from a little break from Pokemon. I promised my little cousin I'd work on my other fanfiction for Skyrim. She's in love with that story. Anyways, I'm back, though I'm not sure how long this time. Flip flopping work, fanfic, farm life, and my gaming is really kicking my butt.**

**Question time!**

…**..**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985-**

**R/Q: Teleport or surfing?**

**A: I know I haven't made that part clear, but I'm going to go with surfing as Mew and Mewtwo can only teleport to places they've actually been.**

**Animekingmike-**

**R/Q: Lorelai, Tracey, and bird Pokemon**

**A: I have a plan for Lorelai's encounter with Ash, don't worry about that. Same with the Bird Pokemon. As for Tracey, for some reason, I can't wrap my head around his personality and role within the canon. I gave him a role in the story because it was part of the canon. But like I said, It's hard for me to get a grasp on him. Sorry. I guess it's because Tracey only made an appearance during the orange islands and cameo's in later episodes.**

**Absol of the Night-**

**Q: Future shipping.**

**A: Stay out of my head. XP**

**Stattstatt**

**Q: Team rocket?**

**A: Let's just say they'll make some appearances though they'll be a little more…..independent.**

**Uranium235-**

**PM/A: You know your question. Let's just say that I like to surprise people.**

**Questions in general?**

**Q: Cynthia's Age. I thought I made it clear, in this AU, Cynthia is eleven months older than Ash, which they are both 12 at the moment.**

**Q: G.S Ball? Remember, I like to put my own imagination in stories, rest assured, I'll keep it in mind.**

**Q: Lapras' future? I like Lapras'. Keep that in mind.**

**Q: Tracey? Read one of my other answers.**

**Q: Brock and Professor Ivy? Can you say, Canon!? Plus I might add some suggestions about him later on.**

**Q: Ash's current powers in psychic and Aura? I'm planning on introducing Aura as in Canon, maybe sooner, but definitely not before the Johto Silver Conference.**

**Q: Pokeshipping? Nah, they're just friends in this AU. I liked the idea though. Misty won't be lonely long though.**

…**..**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 11: Gym, Freedom, Control, and Crystal**

Mikan Island was right up ahead. Spearow and Fearow were flying alongside Pidgeot, Mew, and Mewtwo, who were above Lapras who was carrying all six passengers. The two new bird Pokemon had weights strapped to their bodies like his other Pokemon use to wear when stamina training. They had travelled five miles to get to Mikan Island. Now that it was in view, things were sure to get interesting. Mew and Mewtwo playfully chased each other, a game that Mew wanted to play to pass the flight. It was like watching flies fighting in air, only this was the Mew duo who were just playing.

The island itself was nothing but cliffs with the exception of the area where the city sat on it like an organized and well maintained Favela. Atop the cliffs was a lush green forest. When they came ashore on the sandy beach of Mikan island, Ash recalled all his flying types, Lapras, and the Mew duo. They needed a break. "Well we're here," Ash said sighing as he stretched out his cramped muscles from the ride.

"So what kind of training was that Ash?" Tracey asked folding his arms, "Why did you strap weights to the bird Pokemon for?"

"To make them fly alongside of us of course," Ash replied nonchalantly, "With the right amount of training and hard work, my methods pay off extensively. The weights are designed to help exercise the pokemon's muscles and wear them down."

"Why would you do that?" Tracey asked.

"You sure are skeptical aren't you?" Ash replied with a slight accusatory tone.

"No," Tracey replied sounding honest, "I just don't get the way you train Pokemon by wearing them down."

"Strength and Stamina," Ash replied, "That's what they need. And having the weights on while they flew was much easier than if I had put weights on while they trying to hover. Gravity works against you by forcing things to fall down. Going forward is much easier than fighting to go up. All of my Pokemon went through training in strength, stamina, speed, endurance, and precision along the way. For three quarters of a month, they did this. Then I started teaching them new moves. This method, with repeated practice will have good results in the long run. Their speed, agility, strength, and stamina will increase. Think of it this way. The more those wings are exercised, the more powerful they become. The more powerful they become, that means less flaps but more distance. The weights when taken off will let the pokemon have more freedom in movement and more stamina to work with after repeated practice. Agility comes from versatile movement. While being restricted from such movements, then suddenly being allowed to move that way after a long period of time, becoming versatile is much easier."

"Okay," Tracey said nodding, "I see your point now. So how do you train your Pokemon in learning moves?"

"They practice like crazy," Ash replied simply then returned to his serious banter, "I guess there's no clear way to tell you how things work when I'm teaching them a move or trying to improve it. Take the move _Quick Attack_ for example. Adding the weights and having whichever pokemon to practice would result in it being slow the first time. But after a while the pokemon gets stronger using the move. Now take the weights away and…..?"

"The attack becomes faster and stronger at the same time," Tracey finished.

"Exactly," Ash replied, "Throw in good feeding habits and vitamin's. I get them into tip top shape. It's simple logic, though I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few who do it this way. A Pokemon can learn and make things go faster a lot quicker than a human ever could. That's why what would usually take us three months to accomplish anything noticeable, such as losing weight, would take a Pokemon probably a week or two."

"So that's how you did it," Tracey said.

"Did what?"

"Had all those Pokemon ready so you could win the Indigo Plateau Conference," Tracey replied, "I watched the finals. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. Though I still couldn't believe that you had Mew and Mewtwo."

"Yep," Ash said nodding then changed the subject, "Anyways, let's get going." He didn't feel like going through stupid things such as showing off Mew and Mewtwo, or answering questions that seemed pointless, such as where did he get the Pokemon from.

Misty listened in on the conversation intently, though she had no choice. They were traveling together. But whatever happened during that month with Ash, she liked it. The old Ash was a little kid trying to claw his way through the world claiming to be the best Pokemon Trainer. He was a little boy who got lucky so much, even Ash admitted it one time or another. But now that he met Mew and Mewtwo, it seemed that he was gaining skill in being a Pokemon trainer. He use to have his Pokemon practice moves every now and then, not really putting much thought in actual seriousness. His Charizard use to didn't listen to him, thinking it was superior to all others. But now, he commanded respect from all of his Pokemon like he's been doing it for years. He's acting a lot smarter too, or maybe it was all a ploy. But either way, her friend had changed for better or worse.

Cynthia on the other hand, thought that Ash was already a professional such as herself. Usually trainers don't reveal their training methods, but Ash seemed to put a lot of trust in someone he's only known for three days. His logic on Pokemon training was definitely diverse. Usually, Pokemon Trainer's battle others to gain experience. It would seem that Ash had skipped all of that and was now doing things as she or any of the Elite Four had previously done. Train your Pokemon to the bone involving their physical skills, not just teaching them moves. Speaking of which, Ash never did get around to teaching moves to his new Pokemon like he said he was. Ash seemed to have her magnetized. He was someone she felt who could find a friend in anyone. Although he was calculative, he seemed to have morals and his temper didn't arise very often, unless you were cruel to a Pokemon. His temper may have boundaries as he was getting ill with Tracey's skepticism, but that was part of a Pokemon Watcher's job. Observe the happiness in Pokemon. In her eyes, he was perfect. The longer she traveled with him, she couldn't find anything she didn't like about him.

The trip to the Pokemon center wasn't really that far from where they came ashore. It was pass the boulevard, and straight up a road that went uphill weaving between buildings. As he let his Pokemon be examined by Nurse Joy, the group dug into lunch prepared by the Pokemon Center's chef.

Once the Pokemon were all healed up and the group was fed, Ash decided to check up on what the Orange Island Gyms were like. He remembered that Mr. Goodshow said that they were different from normal gyms in the league. His research on the gyms gave him information that was valuable.

_Mikan Gym_

_Leader: Cissy_

_Challenge: Water gun target test, Surfing race_

_Reward: Coral-Eye Badge_

_Navel Gym_

_Leader: Danny_

_Challenge: Mountain climb (to qualify), Freeze a geyser race, build a Tobaggan, Tobaggan race_

_Reward: Sea Ruby Badge_

_Trovita Gym_

_Leader: Rudy_

_Challenge- Target Test, Same-type Pokemon battle_

_Reward: Spike Shell Badge_

_Kumquat Gym_

_Leader: Luana_

_Challenge: Double Battle_

_Reward: Jade Star Badge_

_Pummelo Stadium_

_Leader: Drake_

_Challenge: Championship match/Full battle_

_Reward: Orange League's Championship Trophy, Honor at the Palace of Victory_

So there was a water gun challenge huh? He knew the perfect Pokemon to pull something like this off. It was time he brought out a Pokemon he had denied an official battle for so long, Seadra. He owed Seadra this. After he swapped Gyarados with Seadra, it was time to head towards the Mikan Gym.

Along the way, there was a random coconut tree on the side of the road with a coconut right in the middle of the tree. If Ash had trained himself to notice small details, he probably would've picked it up and fallen for a trap. He looked up to see a bucket of water with fishing line attached on it. "Walk around this," Ash said pointing out the coconut, "It's a booby trap." They listened to him also noticing the fishing line.

"Aw man!" A kid exclaimed coming out from some bushes near the tree, "I can't believe you didn't fall for it."

"I saw that trap from back there?" Ash said gesturing behind him with his thumb, "It wasn't much of one though."

"Hmph," The boy grunted folding his arms, "At least I know you can't take on the Orange Crew."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ash replied shrugging, "That's why I'm here after all."

"Oh really?" Someone said from behind the little kid then turned to the kid himself, "Senta what did I tell you about messing with challengers? You're supposed be doing your homework. Have you finished it?" The girl was about nineteen years old or maybe twenty. She was slightly tanned with blue eyes, and auburn hair that was pulled back. She wore a black tank top with a pink pair of pants along with sandals. Already with her arms folded Ash could've easily mistaken her for a scolding mother.

"No….." The boy replied sighing.

"Get to it."

"Yes Cissy," He drawled out then took off towards the gym.

"Sorry about my little brother," Cissy said to the group, "He's always causing trouble with challengers. My name's Cissy, gym leader of the Mikan Gym."

"That's fine ma'am," Ash said, "My name's Ash and these are my friends. I guess you know why I'm here."

"Pleasure to meet you all," She replied still with her arms folded, "Well….let's get to it. Follow me."

The interior of the gym wasn't as spacious as other gyms. There was a pool and a rack on the other side of it, with can's lined all the way up. "The first challenge is pretty simple," Cissy said, "We each select a Pokemon who can use Water Gun and with a single shot, try to knock over the most cans. If you beat me, we move onto the next challenge. If not, you don't get the badge."

"I'm ready," Ash said calmly.

"Alright then," Cissy said pulling out her Pokeball, "Come on out Seadra!" Out came a mirror image of Ash's own Seadra, though it was a little smaller and had a slightly lighter coat. Ash chuckled. "What's so funny?" Cissy asked.

"This," Ash said smirking then threw out his own Seadra. True to Ash's comparison, Seadra was slightly larger with darker skin compared to Cissy's.

"So you have a Seadra too," She said, "Why am I not surprised? You do have a reputation for having many different species of pokemon from the Kanto Region. I've seen all your battles in the Indigo Conference. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ash said shrugging it off, "Seadra here couldn't battle without water in that tournament, so now we're making up for it." He then turned to his Seadra. "Seadra, those cans over there are your targets, when this round begins you have to hit as many as you can? Okay?"

"Doo, doo!" He replied.

"Alright then," Cissy said, "Senta?"

"Three, two," He started then blew a whistle

"Alright Seadra Water gun!" Ash ordered. The two Seadra launched water gun attacks at the cans that were lined up. There were probably fifty cans lined up. Ash's Seadra was using water gun in such quick recession it looked like a rotating sprinkler combined with a pressure washer. In other words, for every one of Cissy's Seadra's can's, Ash's was knocking three to four off. He was that fast. When all the cans were knocked off, it was clear that Ash was the winner of that round. His Seadra had knocked off thirty four cans to Cissy's sixteen.

"Wow," Cissy said blinking in astonishment, "No one has ever beaten my Seadra in Water gun sharpshooting so badly. That's impressive."

"Thanks," Ash said grinning, "but here's the kicker. This is how I trained all my Water Pokemon in precision training. This is like a warm up for Seadra as he's probably my strongest Pokemon in terms of Accuracy."

"Once again," Cissy said nodding, "Impressive. Are you ready for the final round?"

"Sure," Ash replied. They traveled out a large exit in the gym's wall closest to the ocean. About a half a mile out in the ocean was a flag floating way out there.

"You see that flag?" Cissy asked, "You have to go around that flag and come back to shore. First one who does so wins. You surf on the back of your chosen water Pokemon that's enough to carry your weight. If you fall off, you lose. You can use any means necessary to win, as long as attacks don't hit your opponents Pokemon or their trainer."

"Sound's simple," Ash said, "I'm liking the diverse Orange League Gym challenges."

"Yeah we're pretty weird like that," Cissy agreed, "But I loved it when I went through the Orange League challenges four years ago. You ready?"

"Sure," Ash replied again.

"Go Blastoise," Cissy called out. Her blastoise had nothing on Ash's. Ash's could definitely outpace this one, but he didn't bring him with him. Currently, Blastoise was at Professor Oak's lab doing light training with the rest of his Pokemon. If any of them did any heavy training, there would be no quiet time at the Oak Chorale.

"Alright then," Ash said, "I choose you, Lapras!" Ash quickly went over the rules with his Lapras then climbed aboard.

"Senta?" Cissy asked her little brother.

"Right!" Senta said, "Three, two, one, Go!"

The two Pokemon bolted off. Ash recoiled as he gained his footing to brace himself. This was just like riding Gyarados sometimes, though now he had nothing to hang onto, like a dorsal fin. And to be honest, it was a much smoother ride as Gyarados moved in a serpentine fashion to swim. Lapras just moved forward with a little bump against the wake. She seemed to keep up with Blastoise for most of the part. There was one problem. At the roundabout point, Lapras took too wide of a curve giving Blastoise the opportunity to pull away. Ash had to think of something fast. He noticed a wave that was going towards shore. "Lapras Ice beam now!" She obeyed and hit the wave freezing it in place. She jumped on the ice and then they flew straight off the ramp shooting over Cissy and Blastoise. They hit the water instantly and kept going. They had won the race with that little stunt, and with Lapras coming to an abrupt halt thanks to the sand, Ash flew over her head, but regained his balance in mid air and landed on his feet just in time.

"Nice one Lapras," Ash said laughing as he rubbed the ridge of her snout. That was the most fun he's had in a while. His friends were cheering at the quick thinking that won Ash the challenge.

"I can't believe it," Cissy said in awe in a distance, "He beat me." She and Blastoise came to shore as everyone settled down. "I have to say that was probably the craziest stunt I've seen any of my challenger's pull, but it was also the greatest. Here." She gave him a pink clam-shell like badge with a blue coral gem in the center of it. "The Coral-Eye badge. It is the first badge you can obtain from the Orange Crew."

"Thanks," Ash replied caressing it then putting it in his badge case, "That was a fun challenge."

"I bet," She laughed, "If you're going after another badge, you should go to Navel Island. That's the location of your next Gym Challenge."

"I'll do that," Ash replied nodding. With that, the group made their way back towards Mikan city's Pokemon Center discussing what to do next. Normally, Ash would make sure his Pokemon were healed before continuing with anything but the orange island gyms weren't as tiring to go through.

"So when are we heading out?" Cynthia asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Ash replied, "I want to get some more training in today with my bird Pokemon and Lapras."

And Ash had done just that while Tracey and Misty were off doing something else that he didn't know anything about. At the moment he didn't care as he needed to focus on training. He had Lapras come out and practice Hyrdopump. She saw Blastoise use the move earlier, yet she could barely even get the attack to work right. It was a little bit more powerful than water gun, but not exactly a Hydropump. There was a small pond near the Pokemon Center which Ash used as a training ground.

"Alright Lapras," Ash said to her, "I know you're trying to learn Hydropump, and we're going to work on it. But for now, we've got to build your lungs up. I want you to practice breathing deeply then exhaling slowly. That's how many water types use their most powerful attacks."

"Explain your logic in all of this," Cynthia commented looking at Lapras' get to work on breathing exercises.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just looking for tips to train a Pokemon I have called a Shellos," She replied, "Shellos is a Sinnoh native by the way. Anyways, It's a water type but I'm having trouble teaching it Hydropump as well."

"Hmm," Ash said, "Coincidence?"

"Pretty much," Cynthia said.

"Okay then," Ash said, "The key is all in the breath, and muscular systems along the Pokemon's neck. As you know, water type pokemon are a diverse group ranging from fish like Magikarp and Goldeen, to Starfish like Staryu and Starmie. There is also Seel, Dewgong, the Polywag evolutionary line, the psyduck evoloutionary line, etcetera, etcetera. Anyways, my point is, Pokemon that aren't fish or turtles use a combination of lungs and the water excretion glands near them to produce water. However Pokemon like Blastoise, fish, or even Gyarados don't have the proper lung power to do so. Blastoise's cannons are large and they have reserves that could be reminiscent of a lake, like Gyarados'."

Cynthia listened for a long time. How did he come up with theories like this?

"Lapras is a Pokemon that has to develop her lungs through exercise," Ash continued, "Hence the 'breathing exercise' she's doing now. Doing so will also strengthen the muscles in her water secretion glands. All in all, moves like Hydropump will become easier to use."

"I think that's a similar method you would use with electric types right?" Cynthia asked, "Except they have something a little more different than the glands."

"Exactly," Ash said, "While I was on New island, I learned a lot. Pokemon Physiology was one of them, though I didn't have time to go through _all _of it. I only touched up on twenty percent of the subject."

"You're talking like a Pokemon researcher Ash," She said jokingly.

"Oh I am?" Ash asked returning to his dense nature, "Hmm I didn't realize it." She started to giggle. "What?"

"You," She said smiling an angelic smile, "How can someone be a dumb-smart person like you?"

"Uh a lot of skill and awesomeness," Ash replied smirking, "Wait….what?" She started giggling again. Why did that laughter of hers send spine tingling spasms all through his body like that? It wasn't the bad kind either. He got a clever idea. "So you like laughing huh?" She paused for a split second. "I'll give you something to laugh about." He made his way towards her.

"Ash what are you doing?" She asked blinking.

"Where are you ticklish at?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um…._oh no_," She said backing away, "You are _not _doing that." She had the same playful look as Ash did.

"Who says?"

"Me," she replied as he closed in on her.

"Freeee!" they both heard come from somewhere behind them. Little did Ash know, that high pitched stuttering would make his journey a whole lot better.

"Free?" Ash asked blinking as he turned around. He looked behind him to see a Butterfree flying up. This Butterfree looked familiar a yellow scarf that was around its neck made the familiarity even more evident. Before Ash knew it, the Butterfree was nuzzling him like he raised it or something. _Wait_? Did he raise this Butterfree? "Butterfree? My Butterfree I released?" There was a swelling emotion of happiness emitting off the Butterfree. "It _is_ you!"

"Freeee!" He replied flying around his former trainer. Ash was so tickled over this. It had been a long time since he had seen his first captured Pokemon.

"What're you doing way out here in the Orange Islands?" Ash asked knowing he couldn't understand the answer, "It doesn't matter. It's so good to see you again!"

Cynthia looked at the two in slight confusion but seemed happy over it. "Um Ash?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh sorry," Ash said scratching the back of his head, "Cynthia, I'd like you to meet the first Pokemon I ever captured, Butterfree. He was a Caterpie when I first caught him. Butterfree meet Cynthia, a new friend." Cynthia waved at the bug Pokemon.

"Free!" Butterfree uttered with his wings tensing.

"Yeah," Ash continued, "I released him during the Butterfree mating season so he could be with a Pink Butterfree." He then turned to his former Pokemon. "Speaking of which, Butterfree where is your mate?"

Suddenly Butterfree let out an emotion of panic. "Free!" He uttered he motioned towards the forest, "Free, ututut-free!"

"Lapras return," Ash said returning her, "Pikachu let's go. You coming Cynthia?"

"S-sure!" She replied quickly. She wasn't too sure what was going on. All she knew was that Ash had found a Pokemon he released and was now following it in a hurry. She could barely keep up with Ash and Butterfree. It was like Ash belonged out here in the wild. He was jumping over logs, sliding under low branches, scaling boulders then swinging off of branches to land on the other side of a stream, and sliding down angled cliffs. She couldn't help but notice that Ash was moving as fast as a Linoone with the agility of an Infernape, though she doubted that Ash knew what those two Pokemon were. She clumsily ran behind him as his Butterfree led him deep into the forest.

Ash came to a halt as there was a large opening in the forest. There was a tall oak tree in the center of a grassy meadow but this was no ordinary oak tree. It was full of sleeping Kakuna and Beedrill. "Great," Ash muttered then held out his arm to keep Cynthia, who finally caught up, from passing. "Be quiet."

"What is it?" She whispered.

"There," He replied pointing out all the Beedrill and Kakuna.

"Whoa…" She whispered.

"Yeah," Ash replied quietly, "and look up there, the branch closest to the moon." Ash and Cynthia could clearly see a hint of pink with white wings on the proposed branch. "This is going to be tough, but I've got an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Cynthia asked.

"A stupid one," Ash replied simply, "Butterfree, fly over and unleash a sleep powder first. I'll go get your mate."

Butterfree nodded quietly then flew up above the giant oak tree and unleashed a lot of sleep powder over the already sleeping Beedrill and Kakuna. When it was safe to go forward Ash bolted towards the tree and climbed up it like a Mankey. He climbed on the branch carefully stepping over a sleeping Beedrill and shimmied his way between branches. The pink butterfree looked injured, but she was asleep either because of her condition, or her mate's sleep powder. He picked her up and carefully made his way down to the ground with only one hand to grab on branches with. He eventually dropped to the ground landing on one knee. She returned to his old Butterfree and Cynthia who were nervous at Ash's stunt.

"She's hurt," He said quietly, "We have to get her to the Pokemon Center."

"How're you going to manage that?" Cynthia asked, "It's a mile long walk that you finished in seven minutes, I doubt you can carry her and make it back that fast."

"Exactly," Ash said smirking, "You're forgetting I have Mew on me."

"Oh right," Cynthia commented feeling weird.

Ash pulled out Mew's Pokeball and called her out. "Mew teleport us to the Mikan Pokemon center." And just like that, they returned back to the Pokemon Center with the two Butterfree. Ash rushed into the door.

"Nurse Joy," He said, "I've got an injured Butterfree. She needs medical attention."

"I'll do what I can," She said instantly, "Chansey bring out a stretcher." With that, she took the pink Pokemon into her care. Cynthia went off to tell Misty and Tracey about Ash's recent mini-adventure. Ash, Pikachu, and his old friend Butterfree stared through the procedure observation window. She was inside a healing capsule designed for Pokemon.

"She'll be okay Butterfree," Ash said noticing his old friend's nervous emotions, "Remember how many times you use to be in one of those?"

Butterfree nodded but felt an emotion which Ash noticed. It was a strange emotion, one he had never felt before with the exception with his two Pidgeot. A mixture of love and protectiveness. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he had felt this before, though it wasn't on the same magnitude as Butterfree's. When did he feel this before? It was recently, he could've sworn but he couldn't put his finger quite on it. "I wish I could understand you," Ash continued, "I would love to know what kind of adventure's you and her have been on since I let you go a year ago." In fact, if memory serves, in a week or two, it _would _be a year since he let his Butterfree go.

Butterfree started to stutter and banter in his usual way. Ash missed it. He used to like the sound of Butterfree getting excited or those rare occasions where he was hyper. Ash smiled, as Pikachu entered the conversation. He remembered when Butterfree and Pikachu would talk all the time, though he couldn't understand it, it was pretty cool seeing them get along so well. He missed the old times where he acted like an idiot but had fun at the same time. Although he had to say that he _didn't _miss Misty's reactions to Butterfree when he was still a Caterpie, just because he was a bug.

Nurse Joy came walking out of the procedure room with a smile on her face. "That pink Butterfree will be just fine," She said, "Though I'm really unsure as to why you risked your life going after her."

"That butterfree's this one's mate," Ash replied, "And this one use to be mine before I released him during breeding season."

"I see," She replied, "Now I know you want to stay up but it's already midnight Ash. You need some sleep."

"Very well," Ash replied nodding, "Butterfree, you want to stay with us in our room tonight? We'll get up and check on the Pink Butterfree tomorrow."

"Free," He replied nodding.

The others were still asleep as Ash slipped into his bed, Pikachu stealing a Pillow. Butterfree stood on the foot of the bed sleeping. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. He couldn't get over the fact he had met a friend he thought he'd never see again.

The next morning when Ash awoke, he saw that Butterfree wasn't in the room. In fact, all of his friends were asleep. Ash and Pikachu crept out the room then went down to the same spot they looked at the pink Butterfree recovering at. The Pink Butterfree wasn't there. Instead, Nurse Joy was sanitizing the pod the butterfree was at earlier. She looked up at the trainer seeing a look of confusion mixed with disappointment. She walked outside to greet him.

"I assume you're looking for the pair of Butterfree?"

"Yeah," Ash said sighing. He wondered if they flew off already. After all, they were both wild Pokemon and didn't have anymore obligation to stay.

"They're both out flying around the birch tree out back," She replied, "They won't leave for some reason. Maybe they want to say goodbye or something."

"T-thanks," Ash said. It was almost as hard as the first time he thought he would never see his former Pokemon again. There was a slight tightness in his chest. He walked outside and towards the said Birch Tree seeing the two Butterfree fluttering around. They looked happy as happy can be. He smiled, even if he was depressed. He remembered the courtship dance that Butterfee did when they found a suitable mate, it looked similar to that only more sporadic in their flight patterns.

"Hey guys," Ash said after sucking in some air.

"Free!" They both stuttered flying over to him and Pikachu. The two had were literally enveloping him with a joyful emotion. Ash knew he didn't have long to tell them goodbye, he had to get going.

"Well you two," Ash said sighing, "It was nice to see you too, but I'd imagine that you two have to leave right?"The two looked at each other as if they had a silent conversation then shook their heads. "No? What do you mean no?"

Both Butterfree started to stutter in their own language at him confusing him slightly. He felt a mixture of excitement and pleading coming from both of them. He still didn't understand.

"Help me out here Pikachu," Ash said, "What do they want?"

In response Pikachu scurried up his side and tapped on a Pokeball attached to his belt. "Pika!"

"Wait," Ash said realizing what was happening, "You….you want to be caught again?"

"Free!" Butterfree said nodding as his mate did the same.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked, "I don't know what you've two been through since you left a year ago, but I don't think it'll be the same. You'll be under my ownership and I might try to use you in a battle one day."

Butterfree merely shrugged casting out an indifferent emotion. That was probably the first thing that had beaten Ash's persistence since the moment he took his Pokemon into a month's worth of training before the Indigo Plateau Conference. He sighed giving in, though he was happy but unhappy about it at the same time. He was happy because his first captured pokemon was back, but unhappy because the two Butterfree had freedom, but chose to be owned by a trainer. He wanted the two to be happy, and he guessed this was what was giving them happiness at the time.

"Very well," He replied, "Who am I to deny myself two more Pokemon if they're willing to come along?" He pulled out two Pokeball's, one was Butterfree's old Pokeball, which he kept for memories, and another was a brand new Pokeball. He threw the Pokeball's each at one of the two. The capture was instant as it was willingly. Ash watched as the two Pokeball's disappeared through the management system's automatic transfer protocol.

"Well Pi," Ash said as Pikachu took his trademark spot on his trainer's shoulder, "We're all back together, everyone who was a part of the team to begin with."

"Pikachu….." He replied with a joyful emotion.

"Hey Ash!" Came the sound of Misty. Ash in turn sighed. He would explain to her everything that had just happened to her, Cynthia, and Tracey.

….

It was a familiar setting as Ash and his friends were riding on Lapras as she swam on the surface of the tropical ocean of the Orange Islands. His two bird Pokemon were flying as well, with their training weights strapped to them. Ash could already see progress with their training so far. Their bodies were already getting use to working themselves like they were and it's only been three days. The group had left Mikan island around nine o'clock after Ash had caught his two Butterfree and had Lapras practicing her breathing exercises a little more.

Now it seemed that they were coming up, not on Navel Island, but North Mandarin Island. The port was already in sight, all they had to do was dock and let Lapras take a break. When they got on the dock, Ash returned his Bird Pokemon and Lapras to their Pokeball's.

"The Pokemon center should be on the other side of those warehouses," Misty said, "I asked Nurse Joy before we left."

"Okay then let's go," Ash replied. He was stopped by a feeling a negative emotion of extreme intensity, in fact, there were a lot of negative emotions.

"Ash?" Tracey asked blinking.

"Something's not right," He replied seriously. He turned to see several Magnemite, a Grimer, and a Voltorb turning on their trainers.

"Voltorb and Grimer what's the matter with you!?" One of the trainers asked looking shocked.

"Magnemite please just go back into your Pokeballs," The other trainer said. The Magnemite and voltorb sparked dangerously and grimer looked like it was about to throw sludge at them.

"Pikachu let's see what's happening," Ash said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied nodding then sprang down and started running ahead of Ash. Ash felt a shift in emotions as his beloved Pokemon came to an abrupt stop. A negative emotion quickly sparked from Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked unsure. His Pokemon didn't turn around. "Pikachu are you okay?"

"Pika…" The little mouse Pokemon growled then looked at his trainer with an intense stare of hatred.

"What?" Ash asked blinking, "What's the matter?"

"Togepi!" Misty exclaimed as her little Pokemon jumped out of her arms and joined Pikachu and the other Pokemon.

"Pikachu…." Ash started feeling the intense emotions the Pokemon was emitting. He walked towards him. "Come on don't do this."

"Pika…." The mouse Pokemon growled for him to back down.

"Pikachu…." Ash spoke again still walking towards the Pokemon. He went to touch Pikachu who's cheeks sparked with electricity. Then when Ash was too close, Pikachu let out a ferocious yell as he unleashed electricity that knocked Ash back. "What's wrong with you!?" Ash got up determined to figure out Pikachu's problem. He went to run for him but the Magnemite surrounded him sparking with electricity. "Get away from me!" Ash ordered. His eyes widened in realization of what was coming. They created a funnel of electricity that surged straight through Ash who yelled in extreme pain.

"Ash!" His friends called in shock

Ash took a step forward ignoring the several watts of electricity surging through him. He walked towards his Pikachu. "You're…..going to…..have…..to try harder than that!" He had covered half the distance between him and Pikachu only for the Voltorb to jump in the way. The Voltorb exploded sending Ash back on his rear. When the smoke cleared, all the Pokemon were gone. He got up fist clenched as tight as he could make it. The other two trainers were starting to flip out. Anger started to boil through Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" Cynthia asked. Ash ignored her as hatred for whatever happened to his Pikachu slowly consumed him.

"They're going to pay….." Ash growled taking a pause, "Whoever did this to my Pikachu will pay."

"Ash…." Cynthia uttered trailing off.

There were sirens coming from the East. Ash looked up and watched an Officer Jenny on a Motor Cycle come to a halt. "What just happen!?" She exclaimed.

"Our Pokemon just went berserk," Ash replied shaking with anger and nerves, "and turned on us. They disappeared though."

"This happened again?" She said sounding extremely annoyed, "In the past few days we've had reports of Pokemon disobeying their trainers, turning on them, and mysteriously disappearing shortly after. We've—"

Her head was suddenly engulfed by a ball of black gas causing some of the group to jump. "Gastly!" The gas uttered.

"Gastly we're discussing official police business here," Officer Jenny said pushing the Gastly out of her face. In response the Gastly started laughing.

"Come with us," Officer Jenny said, "We'll file a report."

…..

They met her at the Police station near the port. After that, they contacted Professor Oak and questioned him on the subject.

"Hmmm," He said, "This will take some thinking."

"I've been over it a thousand times in my own head," Ash replied trying to keep himself calm, "I've got to find Pikachu."

"Yes I understand," Professor Oak said, "But you don't even know where to begin looking do you?"

"No."

"It sounds like some outside force is controlling your Pokemon's behavior," Professor Oak said.

"The only thing that's capable of something like that is a powerful Psychic Pokemon," Ash said, "I thought so at first too, but the only Pokemon that's capable of doing this would be my Mewtwo."

"True," Professor Oak said, "But technology is a fickle thing Ash. I remember you telling me that in Hop-Hop-Hop town, a Hypno had put a bunch of children in a trance which caused them all to think they were Pokemon. With the right elevation and with Hypnotic waves being able to travel easily through low pressure air currents, the Hypno's psychic powers were able to reach them. Think of it as something like that."

"So whatever Pokemon this is," Ash replied, "It's hooked up to something or in a similar condition as that Hypno."

"Precisely," Professor Oak said.

"That makes sense," Officer Jenny said as the Gastly floated around behind them, "Because Gastly hasn't been effected by this phenomena."

"Hmm," Professor Oak said, "Then I'm sure it's a psychic Pokemon."

"We'll have Gastly help us find the missing Pokemon," Officer Jenny continued.

"I'm helping as well," Ash said placing a Pokeball in the transfer machine, "Here's my Seadra, send over Gengar."

"Ah Gengar," Professor Oak said, "I forgot to mention that I have found the cure for your Pokemon's disease Ash. It was implemented right away and given to me by Agatha of the Elite Four. She came by to visit."

"Thanks Professor," Ash said nodding, "At least there is _some _good news today."

"You're quite welcome," Professor Oak said as he placed Gengar's Pokeball in the slot, "And good luck to you all."

When the transfer was complete, Ash immediately called out Gengar telling him the situation they were in.

"You feeling better Gengar?" Ash asked.

"Gennn," His Gengar replied nodding.

"Good," Ash replied, "We're going to need you. First of all, we need to figure out where the Pokemon are being taken to, in other words….we need a Pokemon that isn't trained as good as one of ours."

"How about one of our Growlithe?" Officer Jenny said, "He can lead us right to whoever has the psychic Pokemon."

"Good idea," Cynthia said, "But none of us should use our Pokemon. They might be afflicted by the Psychic's powers."

"Agreed," Ash spoke up, "Gengar get ready to track down the Growlithe when it comes out okay?" He nodded.

"Okay Growlithe come on out!" Officer Jenny said throwing a Pokeball.

"Growlllllliithe," The Pokemon howled. Everyone stared at the Growlithe in anticipation. The puppy Pokemon looked back with a curious gaze. It didn't know what to do.

"Hmmm," Tracey said, "It's not working."

"Give it a minute," Ash stated. There was such a long pause before Ash felt a negative emotion overtake Growlithe. He could see it in his facial expression. "They've got him under their control." The Growlithe started to growl before taking off out the door. Tracey and Misty went to follow but Ash held an arm out stopping them. "Let Gengar and Gastly follow the Growlithe." He then turned back to the Ghost Pokemon. "You two, find out where they're going. Don't try to fight whoever this is on your own. Come and get us. Gengar, I'm sure you can track me right?"

"Gengar..." He replied nodding.

"Good," Ash said, "Get going."

"Geennn."

"Gastttly!"

They both flew out the police station phasing through the window following Growlithe. "So what now?" Misty asked.

"Now," Cynthia spoke up, "We wait." And wait they did. For a good thirty minutes, they waited for the two ghost Pokemon to return.

The group just sat in silence, waiting on the two to get back. Ash knew that they were back before the others did, as he felt Gastly's mischievous intent and Gengar's pride come up on them.

"They're here," Ash said getting up.

"How do you know?" Tracey asked blinking. He never did figure out how Ash seemed to know things about Pokemon when they happened.

"Three two one," Ash counted down. As if on cue, Gengar and Gastly came through the wall.

"Did you figure out what's going on?" Officer Jenny asked. They both nodded uttering their names as usual.

"Lead us to wherever they are," Ash ordered.

The two Pokemon flew while Officer Jenny drove a jeep with the group as passengers. It only took five minutes for them to arrive at the destination. The building was fenced in with a large satellite dish on top.

"This building had just finished being built a week ago," Officer Jenny said, "Right before the Pokemon started acting up and disappearing."

"Then this is it then," Ash said getting out, "Well…..better not just toy around. Let's show them we're here."

"What do you mean?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No one steals from me and gets away with it," Ash replied with malicious intent, something that rarely originated from him.

"In other words," Cynthia deadpanned, "You don't mess with a conference champion's pokemon."

"Gengar open the gates," Ash said simply, "then tear down that satellite dish." Gengar laughed. Then unleashed I shadow ball upon the front gates sending them both off their hinges. He then flew up higher in the air and launched a shadow ball right at the base of the dish atop the building.

"That should nullify the psychic's broadcast system," Ash continued returning Gengar to his Pokeball, "You've done great Gengar, return." He then pulled out another Pokeball. "Mewtwo, come on out."

Mewtwo came out instantly. _"Ash," _He said instantly, _"You should've called me out sooner. I'm immune to this pathetic psychic Pokemon's hypnotic rays."_

"You are?" Ash asked blinking at Mewtwo's abrupt behavior.

"_Of course," _Mewtwo replied, _"I could've stopped this from happening with Pikachu, if I was called out. I'm pretty sure Team Rocket's behind this as well."_

"You mean Jesse and James?" Ash asked.

"_No," _ Mewtwo stated, _"You know as good as I do, Jesse and James are too stupid to come up with something like this. I still think their robots in the stadium were a fluke, or luck."_

"Good point," Ash said, "Anyways….let's get those door open."

"_With pleasure," _Mewtwo said his eyes glowing a familiar shade of blue. He made a motion with his arms that was similar to prying double doors apart. Further away, the large iron doubledoors ripped open by psychokinetic force literally coming off their hinges and being thrown to opposite sides of the door.

"Wow," Officer Jenny said shortly in astonishment.

"Mewtwo is uh," Misty said sweatdropping, "to the point." Ash ran towards the inside with Mewtwo flying alongside. "Hey wait up Ash!" They followed him and Mewtwo inside. They ran down a long corridor before coming out into a hollowed out room. This room was large, easily the size of a Pokemon gym. They stopped when two people were standing there arms folded.

"Well, well, well," The woman said, "If it isn't the twerp who _used _to have a Pikachu."

"And it looks like you've got a new Pokemon that I've only seen on the news," the man said then pondered to himself, "What was the name again?"

"Thought you two were in jail," Ash commented, "Cassidy and Botch." The two looked indifferent.

"HEY it's Butch!" Butch yelled correctively.

"Who cares," Ash growled.

"Our boss bailed us out," Cassidy said answering Ash's earlier assumptions, "But it shouldn't matter to you much. After all, that Pokemon you have there is pretty rare. And we want it. Drowzee?" She said the pokemon's name as she turned around to look at a Pokemon who was hooked up to a machine floated down.

"Drowwzee," The Pokemon said hypnotically and waving its arms as if emitting Psychokinetic wavelengths."

Mewtwo stood there as if nothing was happening. "What's happening Drowzee?" Butch asked.

"Yeah put that thing under your control," Cassidy said. The two jumped in shock as a voice originated in a deep mellow tone coming from Mewtwo.

"_Foolish humans," _Mewtwo uttered, _"Your pathetic weak psychic pokemon's powers are nothing compared to my own. Team rocket knows no bounds, first you engineer me as a weapon then steal Pokemon from other trainers."_

"Did that—" Cassidy started.

"—thing just talk?" Butch finished.

Ash smirked. "Mewtwo can't be controlled," Ash said, "He's the most powerful psychic in the world."

"Fine then," Cassidy said, "If we can't control it, we'll wear it down! Drowzee, tell all those Pokemon to take that thing down!"

"Drowzee," The strange pokemon said, "Drowzee!" And coming out from the corners of the room were dozens of Pokemon. There were Ponyta, Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Polywhirl, Polywag, Cloyster, Seel, Wartortle, Charmeleon, Scyther, Golduck, Magnemite, Voltorb, Grimer, Growlithe, and to top it all off, Pikachu and Togepi.

"_Hmm," _Mewtwo said, _"I like these odds."_

"Don't get cocky," Officer Jenny said, "There's a lot of Pokemon here."

"_All poorly trained with the exception of Pikachu," _Mewtwo countered, _"Ash?"_

"Destroy them!" Butch ordered all the Pokemon.

"Barrier," Ash ordered, "Then Psywave to push all of them back." The Pokemon launched an attack from all directions making everyone of the group but Ash and Mewtwo flinch. There was a dome of psychic energy blocking all the attacks. When the attacks stopped Mewtwo unleashed a psywave that knocked all of the Pokemon back into the corners they came from.

"Now move those two out the way and destroy that machine!" Ash ordered. Mewtwo sent the two Team rocket agents to one side of the room with a flick of his arm then let out psychokinetic energy that traveled along the ground then hit the machine where Drowzee was in. There was an explosion that sent Drowzee out of the machine cancelling out the psychic waves that were controlling the other Pokemon. Before long they all returned to normal Ash could feel the intense negative emotions disappearing.

Pikachu ran up to him in his normal manner then jumped in his trainers arms. "Pika!"

"It's good to have you back Pikachu," Ash said smiling.

Things were a quick wrap up from there. Cassidy and Butch were on their way to jail, all the Pokemon were being ciphered off back to their trainers, and the building was being investigated by the police. Ash and his friends continued towards the Pokemon center now that everything that team rocket had been thwarted.

…

Ash and his friends were once again voyaging the Orange Islands towards their next destination riding atop Lapras and with his two bird Pokemon training along the way as far as their weights go. The two were becoming stronger every day. After a nearly a week of flying with weights on and with proper vitamins, they were almost up to par with the rest of Ash's Pokemon in terms of stamina, strength, agility, and speed.

It was just a normal almost boring trip until they would receive a floating message in a bottle. "Hey Ash what's that?" Tracey asked pointing out the bottle.

"Looks like a note in the bottle," Ash said snatching it up from the water.

"Someone must've thrown it out from one of the nearby islands," Tracey said, "What does it say?"

Ash relayed the message. "If you know anything about a Pokemon called the crystal Onix, let me know. Signed, Marissa of Sunburst Island."

"So should we go?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course," Ash replied, "I wouldn't mind seeing this 'crystal Onix'."

So they changed course to Sunburst island which was only three miles away compared to the seven miles to the next island. They came up on sunburst island's beach. The island was lush and had a few sparse towns that were on cliff sides and on large hills. There were venders and stores lining the main streets all selling some kind of glassware.

"Wow," Cynthia said, "This is pretty cool! All these sets are pretty!"

"This is the sunburst island's chief export," Tracey said, "People all over the world come to Sunburst island for the monthly sale. Pikachu was looking at one of the larger glass vases at his reflection.

"Be careful Pikachu," Ash said, "Don't break anything otherwise I'll have to buy it."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in fright zipping behind his trainers leg.

"I wish we _could _buy some," Misty said.

"Yeah," Cynthia said.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard someone being berated by a middle aged man. "You're still keeping this crummy shop open? Hasn't it gone out of business yet?"

"No sir," A little girl said looking down in the dumps.

He asked almost demanding. "I don't see why your brother's opened up shop," The man continued, "Tell your big brother he should give up already. He ain't got no talent."

"Yes he does," The girl said on the verge of tears, "He's very good."

"Aw come on don't start crying on me," The man said looking slightly taken aback.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked with an aggravated tone.

"Is there a problem?" Misty asked.

"Wha—" The man said stepping back and looking guilty, "What's it to you? You know her?"

"No," Ash answered coldly, "But sitting here berating her doesn't help either."

"Fine then," The man said, "All I know is, being next to them is killing my business." He started to walk off talking to himself. "These kids today, sticking their noses where they don't belong."

Cynthia turned to the little girl kneeling down. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," the little girl replied, "Thank you."

"So do you run this shop by yourself?" Tracey asked, which was stupid.

"No," The little girl said, "My big brother Mateo helps me out a lot."

"Wow that sounds nice," Ash said good naturedly.

"Except now he feels real bad and doesn't want to make glass anymore," She said still down in the dumps.

"I see," Ash said.

"So what's your name?" Cynthia asked.

"Marissa," The little girl replied.

"Oh," Ash said pulling out the bottle with the note still inside, "Then you must've sent this out in the ocean."

"Oh I knew someone would come," Marissa said excitedly, "I knew someone would answer my letter. You have to tell me about the crystal Onix. Please tell me, please!" She was pretty much begging for information that no one knew.

"Uh," Ash said holding up the bottle, "The thing is, this letter is the first we heard of a Crystal Onix. We were just riding towards our next destination when we saw it."

"Oh," Marissa said going back into her depressed attitude, "I thought for sure you had found it."

"Sorry," Misty said seeing the little girls disappointment.

"Are you sure there's really such a thing as an Onix made of Crystal?" Ash asked politely.

"Yep," Marissa said nodding, "Sure there is."

"Maybe we all should have a little talk with your brother about this," Misty said skeptically though the older kids could tell her skepticism was disguised as concern.

"I believe you," Ash said, "And I wouldn't mind seeing one in real life either. Where's your brother at?"

"This way!" Marissa said turning around and going into the shop.

…

Their talk with Mateo led Ash to believing that the boy had no faith in himself. The boy constantly tried to find a reason to put himself down about his work. It seemed that the only way for him to gain the inspiration he needed was to follow in his grandfather's footsteps to locate the Crystal Onix. Only this time, Mateo wanted to catch the Crystal Onix. So the group found themselves out looking for an Onix made completely of Crystal.

With no leads, and searching for a good hour or two, Tracey finally came up with an idea. He sent out a Pokemon Ash had never encountered before. A Marill. Marill had a special ability to use its ears to detect distant sounds. They used this ability to locate the Crystal Onix. Mateo immediately started to battle it with his Charmeleon, but suddenly realized something….he found the inspiration he was looking for. Seeing the Crystal Onix roar made him realize something. He could finally make life-like glass Pokemon figurines. The day ended on a good note. Ash, Misty, Cynthia, and Brock all bunked in the local Pokemon Center for the night afterwards, though Ash took some time to train his bird Pokemon near a pond outside one of the many glassmaking towns on the island.

"Alright Spearow use Aerial Ace," He ordered to his bird Pokemon, "Fearow use Gust." At the moment he was checking out the power they were capable of. Judging from who strenuous the day had been in training on different moves, he was certain that they were reaching his goal to make them up to par with his other Pokemon. Though training was _never _complete, it seemed that they were about eighty percent done in terms of catching up with the other Pokemon. It had been nearly a week and a half, and they were progressing slightly quicker than his other Pokemon's training. Maybe it was because this time, he knew what he was doing and the there were hardly any breaks this time and way more exercise. It was about ten o'clock at night, the others had just gone to sleep. Satisfied with his bird Pokemon's progress for now, he returned them. "Good work you two."

He yawned. "What do you think Pikachu?" He asked, "Call it a night."

"Pika," His pokemon uttered yawning issuing an exhaustive emotion.

"Yeah me too," Ash said laughing. Then they heard a familiar cry. It was a long and low moan. "What was that?"

"Pi?"

"That sounded like a—"

Out of the pond came, what Ash could tell, were five Pillars of pure shiny stone….crystal. They let off low moans as they looked down at Ash and Pikachu. They were all Onixs', made completely of Crystal. Earlier that day, they only saw one. Now there were five of them? The sight was amazing, Ash didn't want anyone to get him wrong, but it was just…a once in a lifetime chance. But that was the Crystal Onix in the cave, now there were five of them?

One of the massive Crystal Onix lowered its head towards Ash moaning. Pikachu hit Ash in the back of the head. "Ow!" He uttered, "What was that for?"

"Pika!" Pikachu uttered pointing down at something, particularly his waistline. Ash pulled out Mew's Pokeball.

"Mew?"

"Pikachu!" He replied shaking his head.

"Mewtwo?"

"Pi!" He nodded. So he called out Mewtwo.

"_What is it?" _Mewtwo asked yawning.

"Sleepy?"

"_Well I was asleep," _Mewtwo replied looking at the Crystal Onix. _"Why haven't you captured her yet?" _

"Captured who?"

"_The Onix," _Mewtwo replied, _"She's willingly giving you the chance."_

"Huh?"

"_The Crystal Onix only come out to a pure hearted trainer," _Mewtwo replied, _"There are many more of in this clan, but this one was chosen for you by the Matriarch."_

"Wait slow down," Ash said, "There are more of them?"

"_There are about fifty or more yes," _Mewtwo replied, _"All in the depths of Sunburst Island's underground. I read their minds. Take this chance Ash. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

"So was catching you and Mew," He deadpanned.

"_True," _Mewtwo replied, _"But I wouldn't pass up this opportunity Ash. The Crystal Onix rarely give this chance to anyone. They want to be friends with humans, but humans like to be greedy. A crystal Onix can probably make a homeless man rich in five seconds. Imagine if Team Rocket found this colony of Crystal Onix. They could fund their operations in different Regions other than Kanto."_

"That would be bad," Ash replied.

"_Exactly,"_ Mewtwo said, _"They trust you enough to show themselves to you. The Matriarch only did so earlier because you were there. So far, only you are worthy enough to capture one of them."_

"Is this the Matriarch?" Ash asked gesturing to the Onix that was right there.

"_No," _ Mewtwo replied, _"She's traversed deep underground and sent five of her colony members to meet you. This one has chosen you to be her trainer."_

"Oh boy," Ash said trying to hide his excitement, "Umm, okay then? I guess…." He trailed off pulling out a spare Pokeball. The Crystal Onix touched the pokeball gently and allowed herself to be captured. Ash couldn't believe it. He caught a Crystal Onix. The other Crystal Onix sank back into the depths of the pond.

"_You are one lucky human Ash," _Mewtwo said, _"The Crystal Onix will probably never leave their underground paradise now, unless you should return for some reason._"

This was one of the many mystery's of Pokemon that Ash would encounter. Who knows what will happen next on his adventure?

….

Yeah I know, the Crystal Onix episode was pretty much chopped into a sucky summary, but my laptop didn't want to be nice and let me watch the episode again. So I went off of what I could remember. Just a side note, I may _skip_ a couple of episodes, but leave a summary. Writing so many episodes is too time consuming and the plot will just drag out. Agree or disagree? Those episodes will probably just be as canon as possible without the intervention of my Ash's AU team and friends.

….

The End.


	13. Voyaging East

**A/N: Yay for short chapters! Before you complain, I **_**did**_ **say in one of my earlier chapters some may be shorter than others. This one is an example. Anyways, As you know, each chapter covers several episodes that are normally canon mixed in with my own little imagination and no Team Rocket. For those Rocket Trio Haters or those who found them enjoyable, rest assured (or not) they will return, though they **_**may **_**not be well….. the Team Rocket Trio. I don't know, I'm still playing around with ideas. Suggestions are welcome though. I do have to admit, part of the adventures here as far as what kind of Pokemon to obtain came from Greenicedragon1789, though this was one of them. This reader also helped me make the decision to capture a Crystal Onix last chapter. There may have been others, but I can't remember who at the moment.**

**Anyways, about that mistake with having Brock in there instead of Tracey. My bad, ignore it. I've been thinking about going through and correcting all the mistakes I made in the story, so it's not a big deal to me. Thanks for saying something though, even with plural and possessives.**

**And another thing, though don't hold me to it. I might come up with my own way of doing extra things, such as my own idea's in new Pokemon, or something similar. You can't honestly tell me sometime in you Pokemon fan life you haven't thought of some made up Pokemon you wish Nintendo would suddenly have. And just so everyone's up to date and where people can keep track of all the Pokemon that Ash has caught so far, I might list them or list new one's for that chapter. **

…**.**

**Question time!**

**Stattstatt-**

**Q: Onix's evolved form version?**

**A: Hmmm, I was thinking about that particular stone too.**

**Megalorex (Guest)-**

**Comment: About Rudy?**

**A: Now I can't do that, it ties in with Misty's future.**

**Uranium235-**

**Q: Ash understanding Pokespeech.**

**A: I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that concept fully. That's why I haven't introduced it yet. Don't hold me to it, but he **_**may**_** be able to do so in the future.**

**Key to Chaos-**

**Q: Mewtwo stating the obvious in front of Team Rocket Members.**

**A: Just a little hint to the future. Your username is Key to Chaos. Let's just say I might use Chaotic brainstorming in the future.**

**2011Gokurocks18110411**

**Q: Dragonite being able to weaken Mewtwo**

**A: Well…I know that's a question that should've been answered a long time ago, but Mewtwo's not at his peak perfection yet. It's only the first season of Pokemon in the story so there's still a lot more Ash can teach him.**

…

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 12: Voyaging East**

After Ash and his friends had helped Mateo get his inspiration to start sculpting life-like glass Pokemon, and Ash having earned the right to capture a Crystal Onix, they had found themselves on Pinkan Island. Pinkan island was a habitat for Pokemon who were all Pink. They were in a spot of trouble with a Jenny who was watching over the Pokemon as a Ranger with the help of many volunteers. The group would've been arrested if it hadn't been for Ash and Tracey's quick thinking and slick words. The appearance of Gyarados' long neck from the ocean had caused a pink Rhyhorn to charge at it. Tracey was hiding in a bush nearby sketching the Rhyhorn, until that happened. Officer Jenny threatened to throw them in jail but Ash said that Gyarados was curious as to what Tracey was doing. Using Mew's psychic powers, they saved Rhyhorn from falling out the cliff side tree.

Learning more about Pokemon was something of a requirement if you traveled with Ash though. It was something that everyone in his group fully respected. Learning what they could, they discovered from Officer Jenny that all the Pokemon on Pinkan island were pink because they all ate fruit that had a special nutrient that turned the pigments in a Pokemon's skin or structure pink. Just to get off the island and not disturb the pink paradise any longer, the group agreed to let Officer Jenny take them towards the Islands docks. The only problem was….there were Nidoran running…..and a charging Nidoking. The only weird thing about this picture was the fact that the Nidoking was slightly larger than any other Nidoking and it was dark blue instead of Pink.

"What is that!?" Tracey asked as it charged at them like a Tauros. It hit the side of the jeep knocking three of them out of it. The "crunching" sound of metal being bent and tries screeching against rock had sent chills down the occupants. Officer Jenny, Tracey, and Misty had held on just in time. Ash, Cynthia, and Pikachu flew out, Cynthia screaming. They both rolled. Ash disoriented had tried to get up. He could feel Nidoking's emotions. A mixture of passion, anger, and determination.

"Ow…." Ash uttered getting to his feet.

Nidoking bellowed and stood up like a proud Primeape. He huffed looking at Ash. He was smelling something on him. "What?" Ash asked.

"Ash it's the Nidoking and Nidoqueen's breeding season!" Officer Jenny said, "There's three Nidoking on the island, this one's the strongest. A shiny one at that!" Her jeep was pretty much totaled on one side and the other side was currently embedded in a tree.

"Okay so…." Ash said.

"There are only two Nidoqueen on the island," Officer Jenny said, "You own a Nidoqueen right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what he smells!" She replied, "Her scent!" Then Ash remembered something…..he swapped out one of his Pokemon for Nidoqueen. He held her Pokeball in his hand, grimacing.

"Drat!" He replied as he heard heavy stomps. The Nidoking was charging again. He dove to the side but dropped Nidoqueen's Pokeball. The Nidoking skidded to a halt and huffed again. "Not good," Ash said with a slight pang of fear. "Pikachu use—"

Pikachu was knocked out near Cynthia, who was also unconscious. "Double drat," Ash muttered again. Nidoking looked at him once more then charged. He was trapped now. There were two huge boulders on both sides of him. Behind him was the cliff. His mind went blank at the sudden rush of idea of being hit by the large Pokemon. The Nidoking was quickly closing the distance and at a fast pace. Then a blinding flash came from Nidoqueen's pokeball and she appeared in mid air to land between Ash and Nidoking. She immediately braced herself and stopped Nidoking in his tracks by grasping his horn and chest. They both skidded to a halt the ground being torn by Nidoqueen's claws.

She let out moan before using her strength and seismic toss to throw the charging male into a nearby tree. The Nidoking seemed shocked as he was just man-handled by a slightly smaller Pokemon. "Whew," Ash uttered in relief, "Thanks Nidoqueen."

She squawked nodding. The Nidoking got up and stared down Nidoqueen bellowing some weird noise. "That's the mating call," Officer Jenny said then realization hit her. "Ash I know it's illegal here, but you have to catch that Nidoking! There won't be as many territorial fights with it gone."

"What!?" Ash started. Nidoqueen stared at the Nidoking.

"IF you leave without it," Officer Jenny said, "It'll go on a non-stop rampage!"

"Triple drat," Ash said once more. He looked at the back of Nidoqueen sizing her up in emotion. She felt conflicted. The longing sense, and annoyance for trying to hurt her trainer. "Well," He muttered, "She wanted a mate. Nidoqueen Earthquake!" She snapped out of her daze and stomped on the ground causing the ground to shake. "Now use Ice Punch followed by Fire Punch!"

The Nidoking took all three hits before deciding to fight back. He used a flamethrower. "Dodge, then bodyslam!" Nidoking quickly threw her off with a seismic toss before launching several poisonous barbs. "Thunderpunch at the ground then use rockslide!"

She punched the ground with electricity causing large mounds of dirt and rock to fly up blocking the barbs. Then she sent the rocks towards Nidoking. Nidoking growled and done the craziest thing. He jumped onto to the rocks one by one and used takedown to tackle Nidoqueen to the ground. As they skidded she flipped him off her and landed on her two feet. "Hyper beam now!" As Nidoking came to a halt and went to get up, he was hit by Nidoqueen's Hyperbeam. He was done for. Ash pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. It hit its mark and captured the Nidoking without effort. Afterwards, the transfer system claimed the Pokeball.

Officer Jenny was helping the others get out of the jeep. Ash walked over to his Pikachu and shook him awake. "You alright buddy?"

"Pikachu," He replied smiling slightly. He was bruised up, but okay. Ash could feel the soreness aching through his Pokemon's body.

Ash smiled. "You've been through worse." He looked up at Cynthia as Pikachu got up and took his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. There was a bruise on her forehead. He grimaced and tried to shake her awake. "Cynthia?" He asked trying to shake her awake. She didn't wake. By that time, there was another jeep pulling up with a few medics for the island. "Cynthia?" Ash asked again. There was still no movement. He sighed dropping his head in disappointment. He was barely able to stay conscious during the rampage, how was he to expect her to wake up? He scooped her up and took her towards the Jeep. Strangely, even though the bruise suggested otherwise, her expression looked peaceful, like she was secure and safe now. Carrying her towards the jeep, initially he thought nothing of it. But then the more he thought about the current situation, as far as him carrying her, he became a little more in tune with some strange emotion. He didn't know where it came from. From Nidoqueen or Pikachu, but it was directed towards Cynthia. It was an emotion more potent than any other. He smiled slightly as he glanced at her, but that smirk faded as he came up on the rest of the group and the medics.

"Is she alright?" Tracey asked favoring his left leg in support.

"I think so," Ash replied, "But she was thrown out of the jeep like me. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Let us take a look at her," One of the Medics said, "We're trained for this sort of thing."

Ash nodded placing her on the stretcher. All in all, over the next thirty minutes, the medics had taken them to the docks and given Cynthia proper treatment. No one was seriously injured and the rampaging dark blue Nidoking had been subdued. It was once one of the dominant species on the island, now it was in the hands of a Conference Champion who was known for his expertise in a large variety of Pokemon. The next morning, bright and early, they had set sail aboard Lapras.

….

They had found themselves on a deserted island resting for the day. Tracey had everything set up, cooking. Although not as good as Brock, he was pretty good at cooking. While Tracey was cooking, Cynthia training her Gabite in the distance, and Misty was preoccupied with her Togepi, Ash was training some of his Pokemon. This was namely, Spearow, Fearow, his two butterfree, and Lapras.

The Butterfree were going to build their strength up similar to the Fearow and Spearow's training the two weeks before. Lapras was perfecting her learning Hydropump, learning protect, and double team. Fearow and Spearow were perfecting their attacks. Ash would give it about three more training sessions before they would be up to par with the rest of the team.

Everything was going normal until a speeding boat was spotted coming towards the other end of the island further down the beach. To find out what was going on, after their lunch, they followed a news crew whom had came from the boat. Eventually, they met up with an expedition team whom was on the island researching the prehistoric pokemon Kabuto. There were several 'accidents' along the way. Eventually, as the night drew closer, a man had revealed himself to be the reason behind these accidents. Umberto was his name and he claimed something bad would happen if they all didn't get off the island by dusk. No one listened to him, though Ash couldn't help but wonder what if what he said was true….

Eventually, the island started to crumble away as the moon turned red. The fossilized Kabuto were becoming alive. With Ash's quick thinking, he used Mewtwo to teleport the crew, news team, and Umberto to Sunburst Island.

"What about us!?" Misty yelled in alarm as the forest around them started to cave in.

"Calm down," Ash said calmly, "Mewtwo."

"_On it," _Mewtwo said his eyes glowing. Then they were all floating in the air. Ash could see two figures running towards the ocean dodging falling trees.

"What are those?"Ash asked as he couldn't get a clear view of them. He pulled out his Pokedex to scan them.

"_Kabutops, the shellfish Pokemon. Kabutops are prehistoric Pokemon that are evolved from Kabuto. It is said that they always lived alone or in pairs."_

"_Ash," _Mewtwo said, _"I'd try to catch them. Prehistoric Pokemon are extremely rare. They look like a breeding pair." _Ash bit his lip. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, but it wouldn't feel right if they were running for their lives._ Exactly, _they were running for their lives.

"Mew," Ash called out, "Use Psychic on those Kabutops'."

"Mew!" She replied and launched the psychic attack. She brought them in the air.

"Now knock 'em out with Aurora Beam," Ash continued. It was an easy capture, as the two were hit with Mew's raw power directly. The captured Kabutops were sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory. They watched as the large swarm of kabuto swam towards the rising red moon. That was another mystery of Pokemon Ash would probably never figure out, but he'd let them leave in peace. Mewtwo explained to Ash that they were part of several Kabutops who were the "Guardian's" of the sleeping Kabuto and it was astounding that they hadn't come across any Kabutops yet. When Ash asked how he knew this, Mewtwo simply replied by saying that he was reading their minds.

…...

The group had been on many adventures since their "Kabuto Island" adventure. They had gone on a showboat to watch a show involving "talking" pokemon. Ash also helped mend a relationship between a girl named Kay and her Raichu. Two days after that, they stopped on an island called Kinnow Island, to relax in which Misty thought her Psyduck evolved into a Golduck, but it turned out to be an attention loving wild showoff, in which Misty was still stuck with her annoying Psyduck.

"You know," Ash said sighing, "Psyduck might be useful if you actually tried to train it."

"You think I haven't tried to train Psyduck!?" Misty shot back defensively.

"Yes," Ash said simply, "No offense Mist, but uh, ever since you got it, all you can do is complain about it."

"What do you know," Misty said stubbornly, "You don't have him to deal with."

Ash sweatdropped smacking his palm against his forehead. "Um Misty?" Ash said, "I've got a Psyduck _exactly_ like yours…."

Misty drooped slightly. "Oh yeah."

So that would start Misty's _long_ and strenuous training with her Psyduck for the rest of their life. On top of those adventures, they traveled around with an extremely athletic Nurse Joy who took care of Pokemon on various nearby islands. They liked to see the different Pokemon she took care of. One of them was a giant Magikarp which soon evolved into a Gyarados that was way bigger than Ash's.

Now they were on another deserted island, one that Ash was taking full opportunity in getting some training in. His two bird Pokemon had reached his expectations and had finally caught up with the other Pokemon. Now he was training his Nidoking and unique Crystal Onix along with his Butterfree. Ironically, his Butterfree were progressing faster than his bird pokemon did. It might have had something to do with the trust factor. When Ash first started to train Fearow and Spearow, he could literally feel the resentment towards him. But over time, they learned to forgive. Now, they were probably as loyal to him as any other pokemon in his possession.

Now his shiny Nidoking was one tough Pokemon to handle. He had the original disobedience of Pikachu and the stubbornness of his Charizard, but that was instantly quelled when Ash brought out Nidoqueen. Nidoking was very smitten with his female counterpart. That was the only way he could train the large Nidoking, bribe him with Nidoqueen. But Ash knew that he'd have to stop this eventually. So now Nidoking was out without Nidoqueen.

Immediately, there was a tantrum. Nidoking started thrashing around, tearing up things like a Primeape gone berserk. "Ash that Nidoking of yours is really out of control," Tracey said as Nidoking ripped up a bush.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ash muttered as his Nidoking ran for the wooded area. "I'll be right back." He went off to retrieve his Nidoking leaving his friends behind. "Nidoking!"

He heard a bellow somewhere up ahead. He ran forward. "Nidoking where are you!?" There was another bellow.

"You've got to start listening to me," Ash yelled as he ran, "If you don't, you could wind up hurting yourself or others." He came to a cliff where his Nidoking was about halfway down. Ash sweatdropped as he saw that Nidoking was hanging onto a rock. "Just like that." His Nidoking bellowed in fear. "Really? This is why you should obey." Nidoking snorted. "I could leave you there you know. And let you think about your actions." Nidoking looked shocked. "But I'm not like that." I pulled out his Pokeball and returned him, then called him back out again. Immediately Nidoking started to get unruly again. "Okay take a chill pill Nidoking." Nidoking responded with a growl shaking his head.

Ash squinted his eyes at him. "Nidoking….." He said comically annoyed. Nidoking huffed looking away. It was like Charizard all over again. "Okay fine. I went through this with Charizard before, and he eventually learned to listen. You will too." Nidoking snorted in amusement annoying Ash even more. "Okay Nidoking, you want to play it that way. I'll make sure you don't _ever_ lay eyes on Nidoqueen again." Nidoking's mouth dropped open with a squawk. "I'm being serious. All of my other Pokemon learned to listen. You should too. I think highly of Nidoqueen and I know one thing she doesn't like." He tilted his head. "Disobedience." Nidoking growled slightly. "Get mad all you want. I know how my Pokemon work. "In fact, I can sum you up in four words." He blinked. "Arrogant, proud, disobedient, and for right now, annoying." He gave a growl to his trainer once more. Nidoking pouted crossing his arms. "You listen to me, you increase your chances of winning Nidoqueen over." Ash could feel a tinge of annoyance towards his trainer but also acceptance. "Do me a favor, I've got to finish my training session with Onix. If you want to become stronger, and increase your chances of winning over Nidoqueen, follow me and we'll work on strengthening your flaws." Nidoking didn't follow Ash at first, but there was conflict going on within him as far as Ash could tell. He grinned. He loved using psychology. Nidoking stomped through the forest running after his trainer.

So with that, Ash would eventually win the trust of his teenaged-like Nidoking. While Nidoking worked on strengthening his physical abilities via training weights, Ash was trying to come up with a way to make Onix resistant to Fire type attacks. Normally, fire type attacks wouldn't harm a rock pokemon while water did. However, due to being made of Crystal, it was the exact opposite. Eventually, Ash had found a way to make her slightly more resistant to fire. As Onix was made of a specialized crystal from underwater caverns, she could secrete water from between her snakelike joints. He knew that it wouldn't work more than five times in a battle, but it was better than nothing nonetheless. Using Ninetails to test that theory, which earned him brushing her many times afterwards, they practiced it. Eventually, Onix was resistant to all attacks with the exception of fighting, grass, ice, steel, and ground attacks. Ash found that this specialized training was very rewarding as Onix could be considered a powerhouse if he taught her the right moves.

If you had ever met a Snorlax, you'd know it is nearly impossible to keep it from eating. Ash and his friends had met one alright. It was pillaging the seven Grapefruit Islands, devouring all the fruit. Finding the Grapefruit islands was an accident as they were knocked off course by a unnoticeable strong tide. The fruit was suppose to be unique as its skin was used in a very popular candy. Now Snorlax, didn't care what the fruit was for. It just wanted to eat. It had eaten four out of the seven islands clean before Ash could stop it. Mew's move sing had a lot to do with it. Once Snorlax was asleep, it was easy to capture.

…..

They were sailing on Lapras' back once again towards an island that had a tall mountain on it. "That's Navel Island," Tracey said.

"Okay then," Ash said smirking, "My next badge is there."

"Overconfident as usual," Misty sighed. Ash huffed in annoyance causing a giggle from Cynthia. Misty looked at Cynthia with a knowing look. She wished someone would take an interest in her the way Cynthia seemed to have an interest in Ash. The problem with Ash was, as smart as he was with Pokemon, he was extremely dumb with girls, almost like Brock's inability to take a hint when he becomes infatuated with _every_ pretty girl he sees. She sighed as they came up on the shore.

"So uh….." Ash said looking around the quiet island, "Where's the gym?" The only thing that really stood out were a few huts and a large arch in between stone fences. The Arch said "Navel Island and Gym."

"Hmmm," Tracey said looking around, "I'm not sure. Maybe on top of that mountain?"

"Hey look out there," Misty said pointing out in the ocean. On a sailboard was a man in a vest and dark brown pants. Misty was already starry eyed.

"Hi!" He said good naturedly as he got off his sailboard.

"Hello," They all said at different times then introduced themselves.

"I'm Danny," He continued.

"You're the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"Well I guess you got me," He said scratching the back of his head, "Normally I trick trainers into thinking I'm another challenger like them until we reach the mountain top. How'd you guess?"

"I did my research," Ash replied smirking.

"I see," He replied, "Well then time's a wasting isn't it? Are you ready to qualify?"

"That's why I'm here," Ash replied sighing slightly.

"Well alright," Danny replied, "Let's get going shall we? You three can take the cable car to the top."

"So what's the rules?" Ash asked as the two of them walked towards the mountain.

"Pretty simple," Danny said, "For the qualifying round, all you have to do is climb the mountain without using your Pokemon. To win the badge, you have to win more challenges than me. Ties don't count."

"Sounds fair," Ash replied nodding. So they started their epic hour and a half long climb up the mountain. Pikachu had no problem scaling the mountain and was way ahead of Danny and Ash. Ash found out that Danny was an okay guy as he struck up a conversation with him along the way. It involved Ash's performance in the Indigo Plateau Conference.

They eventually made it to the top where the mountain peak was snowy. The others were wrapped up in heat blankets. "Well Ash you qualified," Danny said, "So what do you say we keep going huh?"

"Very well," Ash replied.

"Now there are three challenges," Danny said, "The first challenge is freezing a geyser. Think you've got an ice type?"

"Oh yeah," Ash replied nodding, "Come on out Lapras!"

"Nidoqueen let's go," Danny said, "Now the geyser's come out at the same time and each one lasts about thirty seconds. You have twenty seconds to freeze it. The first one done wins this round."

"Alright," Ash said.

They waited for the geysers to erupt before having their Pokemon launch ice beams at them. It was a tie. "Wow you actually tied with me," Danny said blinking, "Nice job."

"Thanks," Ash replied, "I've been training my Lapras on perfecting her moves, particularly Ice Beam."

Danny nodded. "Well now it's time to build a Toboggan out of the frozen geyser," He replied, "There's a step by step instruction sheet on that sign. You can use four Pokemon to create it. The first one finished, wins." Ash nodded looking over the instruction sheet. "Come on out guys!" Danny sent out a Machoke, a Scyther, and a Geodude.

"Alright," Ash said, "I need your assistance guys." He called out his original Charizard, Bulbasaur, and also a Scyther. "Alright guys, it's time to get creative."

"Begin," Danny said. Ash didn't concentrate on Danny's progress, only his own. He used Charizard's flamethrower to mold the Toboggan into a shape while Lapras reinforced the ice with an extra coating to keep it from completely melting away. When the shape was done, Bulbasaur and Scyther carved into it.

"It's another tie," Danny said blinking in astonishment, "You're the first to tie with me twice in a row Ash, nice work."

"Thanks," Ash replied nonchalantly in which they continued on.

"Okay for the next challenge," Danny informed him, "It's a race down the Mountain. The finish line is that arch we passed through down below.

"Whew that's a long way Danny," Ash said looking down the sloped section of the Mountain.

"Yeah," Danny said smirking, "But a race is always fun. Especially if you going down a slope that's two thousand feet down."

"I'm game," Ash said.

"But just to make things clear," Danny said, "Choose three Pokemon to ride with you. It'll even out the weight and make you avoid flipping. It also adds some extra speed."

"Will do," Ash replied. In the end, he chose Bulbasaur, Scyther, and his Nidoqueen. Bulbasaur and Scyther would steer while Nidoqueen would act as sheer weight. The rest of the group went down to the finish line via cable car.

The race was pretty fun to Ash. He gained a lot of speed, and easily best Danny by a forth of a mile. It helped when everyone was leaning forward and gaining speed due to Bulbasaur using his vines as momentum to push them further. Eventually Ash found out he needed to stop as he already passed the finish line and was going straight for the ocean. "Oh crap," Ash said looking slightly frightened. His Scyther was smart as he had just flown up at the last second while Bulbasaur latched onto him with his vines. Ash and Nidoqueen took a dive. Ash started laughing uncontrollably as he came up out the water. Nidoqueen squawked blinking, then nuzzled Ash with her beak-like upper jaw. Normally ground types were weak to water, but Ash's special training had allowed her to be highly resistant to water outside of attacks. Never before had he felt a rush like flying down the mountain like that. It was so….exhilarating.

"He beat me," Danny said as he came to a halt seeing Ash rubbing his Nidoqueen on the nose. His Scyther and Bulbasaur were in mid air and went back to the shore.

When Ash finally came out of the water, with his Nidoqueen in tow, Danny spoke to him. "Congratulations Ash," He said giving him a badge, "As proof of your victory I award you the Sea-ruby Badge."

"Thanks Danny," Ash said smiling and looking intently at his new badge, "That last challenge was fun. I'd race you again if I could."

"I look forward to that," Danny said laughing, "But not any time soon. You've still got the rest of the Orange Crew to deal with. If I were you, I'd go to Trovita Island. The challenge there should make you feel a little more at home."

"I will," Ash replied.

…

_Unknown POV-_

He sat there watching the recorded tapes on a large flat screen TV as he sat behind his desk. The room was still shadowy despite the TV screen's light. He was watching security film from one of his sites that was recently destroyed by a trainer and his Mewtwo. Over a five hundred thousand Pokedollared operation had been blown to smithereens and two of his agents were sent to jail. At first, the man was infuriated for the trainer sticking his nose in his organizations business, now he was rather intrigued. He kept replaying the part that caught his attention:

"_Our boss bailed us out," Cassidy had said, "But it shouldn't matter to you much. After all, that Pokemon you have there is pretty rare. And we want it. Drowzee?" She said the pokemon's name as she turned around to look at a Pokemon who was hooked up to a machine floated down._

"_Drowwzee," The Pokemon said hypnotically and waving its arms as if emitting Psychokinetic wavelengths."_

_Mewtwo stood there as if nothing was happening. "What's happening Drowzee?" Butch asked._

"_Yeah put that thing under your control," Cassidy said. The two jumped in shock as a voice originated in a deep mellow tone coming from Mewtwo._

"_Foolish humans," Mewtwo uttered, "Your pathetic weak psychic pokemon's powers are nothing compared to my own. Team rocket knows no bounds, first you engineer me as a weapon then steal Pokemon from other trainers."_

"_Did that—" Cassidy started._

"—_thing just talk?" Butch finished._

_Ash smirked. "Mewtwo can't be controlled," Ash said, "He's the most powerful psychic in the world."_

His intriguing attitude was halted when two of the very same agents came in from the door. "You wanted to see us boss?"

"Yes," The man said oily, "I'm pretty sure you remember Mewtwo correct." They nodded. "Good. I want you two to do me a favor and meet up with Dr. Namba. He should be in the Johto Region somewhere."

"Whatever for boss?" Cassidy asked.

"Well," the boss said, "Let's just say that I can't seem to remember our past experiences with Mewtwo. I think Dr. Namba can help me remember….in a sense. I want you to aid him and deliver this to him as well." He handed Butch a large memory drive.

"Yes sir."

….

**I'm so bad…..You knew not having cliffhangers wouldn't last long. I think I spoiled you all enough. This cliff hanger will be unanswered for quite some time though. It just shapes the future of this story. If you make suggestions or assumptions just a warning, I probably won't answer that particular question on Team Rocket's plans now. Anyways, I know the Snorlax episode was shot over, but I couldn't really picture a different way to do so. And I didn't forget about Jigglypuff, but she was one Pokemon that annoyed me the most. (Sorry Jigglypuff fans). So I gave Mew her role there.**

…**..**

**Ash's current Pokemon:**

**Before Orange Islands-**

**Natural Born- Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Gengar, Primape,**

**Clone- Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary- Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands-**

**Spearow, Fearow, Lapras, Butterfree x2(M/PF), Crystal Onix, Nidoking(S), Kabutops x2 (M/F), Snorlax.**

…**..**

**The End**


	14. Striving for Balance

**A/N: Weird. I updated two days after I released the last chapter? Huh? What? Amazing huh?**

…

**Question time!**

**I'm only answering one question as it seems this doesn't get through to people. The answer is: Yes, I am going through the movies, though maybe not the third movie for my own reasons. Now what happens is completely on the random and probably close to canon with the exception of a few small things of my choosing.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 13: Strive for Balance**

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Cynthia had just gotten through with a mysterious adventure involving an ancient ship controlled by two ghost Pokemon who guarded their captain's Orange League Trophy. On Morro Island, the trophy was put in a museum which the Gastly and Haunter stole back. On that same island, Ash had found the need to purchase something new that came out called a Pokegear. The next day, they were on another deserted island. Ash had been training his Pokemon to the bone now. Nidoking was still a bit rambunctious but obeyed Ash. His training was coming along nicely in the terms of physical strength, even if he had a lot of it to begin with. Ash figured he'd work on Nidoking's key points and try to help him out in speed as well. Nidoking had strength and endurance. If he had speed added to that, he would be a formidable opponent. That's why Ash literally had him doing laps up and down the beach, doing pushups, and amazingly lifting up boulders. The pushups were a bit outlandish even for Ash, as Nidoking's body form seemed to suggest he couldn't.

But it seemed that Ash and his Pokemon had a strange way of training, especially if you added special training weights into the factor. Now his Crystal Onix, which he just called Onix as calling her Crystal Onix would be too lengthy, she was probably going to be one heck of a Pokemon as far as powerhouse moves went. Ash's Pokegear's phone app went off. It was Professor Oak.

"Hello Professor Oak," Ash said as his Onix was practicing Screech. She was bellowing it across the waves.

"Hello Ash," Professor Oak said flinching at the sound of the screech. Ash was use to it so it didn't bother him.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I was calling you about your two Kabutops," Professor Oak said, "I wanted to know if I could keep them for a week or two just to study them. A prehistoric Pokemon is a rare find for anyone, but you seem to have a lot of luck catching rare and unusual Pokemon breeds. Such as your shiny Nidoking and Crystal Onix. By the way how are they?"

"Nidoking's still a brawny teenager," Ash replied nonchalantly, "And Onix is still a dream to look at." Onix fired another blast of Screech. "And that's her by the way. You should see how amazing crystal and visible silver sound looks together. It's like the screech moves through her entire crystal body."

"You seem very fond of your Onix Ash," Professor Oak said, "I trust you pay your others as much attention."

"Oh definitely," Ash replied, "Why do you think I switch them out every time we're on an inhabited island? I try to give them an equal amount of care."

"I know," Professor Oak said, "But what happened to our deal about me studying Mew and Mewtwo?"

"Uh….." Ash said faltering, "Shhh….zzzz….sorry professor….your breaking….zzz….up."

"Ash don't you do this to me!" Professor Oak said in mock anger. In truth he couldn't blame the trainer for being so protective of the two. Ash hung up.

"_You know that's going to bite you in the butt right?" _Mewtwo asked as he floated down.

"Yeah probably," Ash said shrugging it off, "You done meditating?"

"_For the day," _Mewtwo replied looking at the Crystal Onix's bellowing screech, _"How long do you think she'll keep doing this?"_

"Until she perfects it," Ash replied simply he looked at Nidoking who looked as if things were a bit easy for him. "Nidoking hold still." Ash clipped on more weights as the Nidoking stopped doing his running. "Carry on." Nidoqueen nodded and kept walking.

"_Hmm," _Mewtwo said looking back as his tail followed this gesture, _"You seem to be pushing him harder than you did with us during our training."_

"You know how he is," Ash said gesturing towards him but walking towards his Lapras, "He's like a hormonal teenager who thinks he knows everything. He had the disobedience of Charizard too. I know there's a good Pokemon in there somewhere, you just got to get past all the Tauros crap. No offense to my thirty Tauros."

"_Well," _Mewtwo said in his normal intelligent tone, _"It is their species breeding season, though you only have another month of that left. Besides you're still a teenager."_

"Yeah but at least I'm focusing on what will make us stronger," Ash replied, "I know Nidoking is smitten with Nidoqueen but you know as good as I do, that situation can get complicated really quick. That's why I've been hesitant letting the Pokemon be mates. No offense, but the other cloned Pokemon had to learn to be what they are, they weren't born with the instinct."

"_True," _Mewtwo said, _"But it worked out eventually."_

"Yeah," Ash said then teased his Pokemon, "Say what if I could find you a mate huh?"

Mewtwo faltered. _"Ash, you know that's impossible," _Mewtwo said with something sparking in him about the idea, _"I'm one of a kind. I highly doubt I can breed with any other Pokemon either."_

"Yeah I know," Ash said sighing, "Cheers for wishful thinking though eh?"

"_I guess," _Mewtwo replied sighing. He seemed to gaze off in the direction of the ocean as he floated towards it.

"What's wrong bud?" Ash asked walking towards him.

"_I'm not sure," _Mewtwo said, _"I guess…..I've been thinking about things lately."_

"Such as?"

"_Things we were just talking about," _Mewtwo replied. Ash could feel Mewtwo's depression seeping through his indifference. Ash wish he hadn't made a snide joke such as that now. _"Ash. Something big is coming. I'm not sure what, but I can sense it. The last time I felt this presence was when I met you and Mew, and that was about a month's warning. It was one of the three final straws that made me break from Giovanni's grasp."_

"Hmm," Ash said nodding. "Well, I guess we won't know until we know."

"_You're not worried?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"I worry about things as they come," Ash replied, "If you want things to end the way they're suppose to, you have to make it happen. Expecting things to end in a good way doesn't always happen. Just make it happen."

"_Sometimes things aren't that simple," _Mewtwo said.

"Since when has our life been simple Mewtwo?" Ash asked. All they do is train, wind up on some crazy adventures such as the ghost ship, and train some more. It was a lot of hard work to come out on top.

"_Once again," _Mewtwo stated, _"True. You are wise beyond your years Ash."_

"I know you're bored at the moment," Ash replied, "And I've been trying to research into new moves for you to learn but the Kanto and Johto TM's and catalogs on those are pretty much water under the bridge. I know most if not all those moves to teach to my Pokemon."

"_I see," _Mewtwo said, _"Where are your friends?"_

"They're back at the camp," Ash replied, "But I think Misty's finally taking up some time with her Psyduck. Proved her wrong and for once she agreed. Hot-headed as usual."

"_What about the blonde haired one?" _Mewtwo asked, _"You seem….close to her."_

"Hmm?" Ash replied clueless, "I guess. She seems to get me better than Misty or Tracey does."

"_That's not what I meant," _Mewtwo said.

Then what did you mean?" Ash asked

"_Don't worry about it," _Mewtwo said, _"You better call Mew. She's probably hopping between islands again."_ Mew had this uncanny sense of adventure. Most of the time, Ash let her wander around outside her Pokeball while Mewtwo preferred to stick close to Ash inside his own.

"Oh yeah," Ash said nonchalantly, "Hey Mew, on me okay?" Instantly she teleported from wherever she had been.

"Mew?" She asked curiously.

"I just like to make sure you're okay. You don't want people recognizing you and trying to capture you do you?" She shook her head in response. "Alright then." Like a scolded child, which was over exaggerated, she floated glumly towards the training Pokemon. Immediately she perked up as Onix unleashed another screech. She tilted her head looking at the massive crystal onix then decided to play copycat.

Ash smirked at this. "Well," Ash said sighing, "We're on a deserted island, teeming with Pokemon right?"

"_I sense many on this island yes," _Mewtwo said, _"Though I cannot determine the species. They're living in groups and this island is…..starting to become overpopulated."_

"That's alright," Ash said, "Do you mind putting up with your misfit sister and the others for a little while?"

"_Sure," _Mewtwo said, _"Keep them doing the same routine?"_

"Yeah," Ash replied then looked at Pikachu. He slept leisurely in the shade of a tree. "Hey Pikachu! Come on! I need your help."

"Pika!" Pikachu said getting up and stretching. He then ran towards Ash who was walking away, and jumped up on his shoulder. They walked into the tropical woods leaving Mewtwo to watch over the Pokemon for a little while. "Pikachu?"

"We're going to try and find some new friends okay?"

"Pika!"

Ash trudged through the forest for about ten to fifteen minutes before coming out into a large grassy field. But the thing was, it was populated with a familiar Pokemon, Kangaskhan. "Not good," Ash said watching some of the groups fight amongst others in the distance. He was shocked. "Mewtwo put that training on hold. Teleport to me now. Mew you as well."

"_What is it?" _Mewtwo asked as he appeared alongside Mew. _"Oh." _He saw the fighting going on as well. _"Ash…..there are too many of them here. They're fighting over territory and food."_

"Great…." Ash said sighing, "And I doubt there are any suitable islands for them nearby."

"Mew-mew-mew-ew-mew!" Mew started chattering.

"_She said she just visited several unpopulated islands that would be perfect for about two groups each to start on. There are very few males out here, but there are enough to populate twenty or so groups."_

"Lovely," Ash said sarcastically, "There are about thirteen groups each here." And it wasn't a lie. The entire grassland was full of more than Ash could count. "And I thought Kangaskhan's were all female!?"

"_No," _Mewtwo said, _"There are males, but the last time they recorded information on this species was twenty years ago when the population in Kanto was almost extinct. And Males are usually loners Ash and are scarce as it is. For this many to be in one location, this islands been untouched for at least fifty years."_

"And we just happen to stumble on it."

"_When traveling here I did direct us here," _Mewtwo said, _"It may be hidden from any human's sense of direction somehow. It's not in the path of any other of the Orange Islands." _Ash nodded, thinking through this. He learned a while ago, from one of his adventures with these Pokemon that Kangaskhan lived in groups of thirty to forty. If there were two males per island and two groups, it would take about another fifty years for them to reach even half of this population. Kangaskhan grew very slowly unless casted out of their group or if it's a male. They had a long life expectancy. _"There are about four islands Ash. That leaves one group that could mess up the entire relocation plan."_

"Which is the largest group?"

"_The one directly in front of us," _Mewtwo replied, _"It has about forty two of them."_

"And I have fifty Pokeballs," Ash said sighing.

"_How are you going to pull this off and explain this at the same time?" _Mewtwo asked.

"I'll think of something," Ash replied, "Teleport the butterfree pair here." Mew did as told teleporting away then teleporting back with the Butterfree. "Alright so we don't alarm them, I want you three to put them asleep with Sleep powder. But first…." Ash took a picture of them with his Pokegear's camera app. "There, that way I'll have an excuse for Professor Oak's knew batch of Pokemon coming this time." He sent it via file sender. "Okay let's go, do as I asked and we'll proceed from there."

And just like that, the three spread over the entire grassy field and unleashed a sleep powder that put all the Kangaskhan asleep. It took about five minutes to hit all the Kangaskhan, but it was worth it. "Alright, "Mew and Mewtwo transport two groups that seem to be fighting to the islands. We don't want to get them mixed up with any of the other groups." With that the plan was going into affect. Before long, there were only three groups left on this island and four males whom Mew and Mewtwo had left. The two were slightly tired of the output they had just done. You would be too if you had to teleport around three hundred Pokemon.

"Alright," Ash said getting his throwing arm ready, "My turn." He threw three at a time, and with the Pokeball's aim assist, it really made it easy. He didn't bother picking up the Pokeball's as they were soon being transported off the island to Professor Oak's Laboratory. He only caught one male which left the island with three males. Ash still had a lot to learn about Pokemon, Kangaskhan included. When they returned to the training site, then the camp after that, and had dinner, it finished their adventure on Kangaskhan's Island. Of course, he had to explain his absence to his friends.

…

Along the way to their next destination, which was Murcott Island, Ash's "good deed" was challenged by Misty and Tracey. Cynthia just stared at the three.

"How are you going to train all those Kangaskhan Ash?" Misty asked.

"The same way I trained all thirty of my Tauros," He replied nonchalantly.

"But don't you think it's a bit unfair to your other Pokemon?" Tracey asked, "You can't possibly give them all the same amount of attention."

Ash frowned looking ahead still. He didn't need to explain to them why he did what he did. He did what was right and Tracey had an annoying way of putting things. "Don't worry about what I can handle," Ash said plainly, "I do it my way. Understand?"

"But it's not fair to all of your other Pokemon Ash!" Tracey said, "You have how many now? Over eighty Pokemon?"

"The total number of my Pokemon is none of your business," Ash said getting more annoyed with Tracey, "I know what is best for them. Being a Pokemon Master, to me means taking on challenges. And if that means catching multiple of the same Pokemon, then so be it. I caught these Kangaskhan to save them from being in a feud. I may not be able to train them, as they are some of the most gentle Pokemon, but it will give them a better life than having to fight for resources all the time. Kangaskhan are becoming scarce Tracey. The entire Kanto region use to be populated with them. Now they're in a game reserve near the Fuchsia city safari zone. You didn't see them fighting Tracey. It wasn't a battle, it was a blood feud."

"You're being un—"

"End of discussion," Ash ended the conversation, "I win you lose." Tracey meant well, he was just annoying. Maybe Ash _was _biting off more than he could chew, but he had a feeling deep down that it was for the best. He loved Pokemon, he hated to see them fight like that. It would be the New Island Incident all over again. Speaking of which, Ash wandered where those other three trainers were, and how they were doing.

Misty bit her lip. That explained everything. If anyone had been through trauma involving actual Pokemon fights, it would be Ash. He gave his life for them, and came back. She'd have to have a talk with Tracey for this one. Misty didn't know Ash was still a little touchy about the subject.

When they came to shore on Murcott Island, Tracey let out his Marill and Venonat for fresh air. Misty sighed in relief.

"Ah it feels so good to be walking again!" Misty said joyously as she put a sleeping Togepi in her bag.

"Yeah," Cynthia said stretching her arms above her head.

"Return Lapras," Ash said sidetracked, the beam completely missing Lapras. He looked back and actually aimed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said slapping Ash on the back of the head as if saying, _I saw that._

"Chill," Ash said laughing then looked at his friends, "So guys ready to go exploring?"

"There's a town here," Misty said looking at him dryly, "This first civilized one we've been to in a week, and you want to go play in the woods."

"Pretty much," Ash replied, "But I _do _need more Pokeball's so…..let's get into town."

"Okay then let's go!" Misty said a little too enthusiastically. A Beedrill flew by her head causing her to flinch in fear. "A bug pokemon!"

"Well what did you expect?" Tracey asked laughing slightly, "Murcott Island is known for its many bug Pokemon." Misty went pale.

"Actually let's just stay here on the beach," She replied casually.

"The Pokemon center on this island's in the woods Misty," Tracey said.

"I _don't_ care!" She replied folding her arms stubbornly turning around and pouting.

"Tracey she's scared of bugs," Ash whispered.

"Huh?" Tracey asked blinking. Then he got a real grin on his face. "Oh I get it, she's chicken." Ash scooted away knowing what was coming.

"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Misty screamed fierily in Tracey's face.

Ash laughed. "I remember when that was me," Ash whispered to Cynthia who was just looking at the red head in astonishment. Ash just shrugged and started walking. Cynthia followed.

"Hey!" Misty said looking at Ash, "Where are you going!?" She had disappointment in her voice.

"I've got to get my Pokemon checked up on," Ash replied nonchalantly. Tracey quickly caught up with Ash and Cynthia as well as his two Pokemon.

"Fine…." Misty grumbled tagging along.

Going through the forest, the combination of Venonat's radar eyes and Marill's super hearing, they crossed paths with many bug Pokemon. Some of the Pokemon were cool. From Beedrill, to Pinsers, to Butterfree, Venomoth's, and Parasects. Their evolutionary lines were there as well. Ash was severely tempted to catch at least a Pinsir or Venomoth, but with Misty screaming every time he turned around, it was a doomed ambition. So they kept going. Eventually, Tracey's tracking duo picked up something. An injured and aged Scyther. After a brief skirmish between Tracey and the Pokemon, he caught it and the group rushed to the pokemon Center.

They learned about the Scyther's recent injuries from Nurse Joy. She told them about the Scyther swarms that inhabited the island and there were quite a few of them. This is where the group split into two, then later split into three. Ash and Cynthia both went to the Pokemart and stocked up on supplies. Ash had stocked his Pokeball's back up as well as some potions. And for good measure even looked through some books. Cynthia went in, got what she need, and went to train her Gabite and her mysterious Riolu she kept a secret from the group. Ash didn't complain. It was her Pokemon, if she wanted for them to see it or not, it was her choice. He _did _tell her to meet them back at the Pokemon Center that night though. That way they could leave bright and early.

Ash bought everything he needed and wanted, from the Pokeball's to the books. He then headed off into the forest with Pikachu, though in the opposite direction they found the injured Scyther. It was time he reacquainted himself with his own Scyther. When his Butterfree would finish training, he may use them to capture Pokemon. Pikachu was pretty much like Mew and Mewtwo, they were overpowered for untrained and wild Pokemon. Using them would probably kill the poor things. That was one thing he had trouble teaching his Pokemon restraining their attacks. He had chocked them so full of willpower, vitamins, and an extreme measure of training that he hadn't taught them to restrain their attacks even if they could take the attacks up a couple of notches if need be. They may seem powerful now, but Ash doubted he could take all the members of the Elite Four or strong trainers like them.

"Alright Scyther," Ash said, "You ready to catch some new friends?"

"Scyther!" He replied enthusiastically. So the two of them went on a prowl for any Pokemon they could find, which _should_ be Bug Types. In fact, there were two bug types he was looking for because one of the books recommended them, and any other would be part of his team. Normally, Ash went for quality over quantity as far as Pokemon went, but he had more in common with Pokemon than most humans. Their different personalities were easier to adjust to than humans now. He didn't know why, it was just a fact. You could say it was for the sake of his own version of research and bonding with Pokemon. He didn't capture Pokemon just to have them. He didn't want to just claim them and show them off. He wanted to become friends with them. Maybe he'd take a few weeks off after the Orange League just to stay with his Pokemon at New Island and train them up. He was already working on that now, but he was taking up to three Pokemon. Four Pokemon he always kept on him were Pikachu, Mew, Mewtwo, and Lapras. Pikachu, Mew, and Mewtwo were pretty much his strongest Pokemon and unique travelling companions. All three of them also acted as senior members of his training sessions as well as they could comprehend them. This wasn't a handicap to his other Pokemon, and he believed in them all equally, but with Mew and Mewtwo being psychic and Pikachu being his first Pokemon, they were the obvious choices. Lapras was a different subject. She was probably the youngest member of his team and probably the next Pokemon he'd have to release. But while she was in his care, he would at least teach her to fend for herself.

Ash knew he was biting off more than he could chew with all these Pokemon he was catching. But he knew that Gary had around two hundred Pokemon according to him and his grandfather. That made Ash realized that he'd seriously have to get Professor Oak to do a head count for him. His Pokedex only showed the number of species he had caught, not the quantity of the species. He still hadn't had any contact with Professor Oak since he faked a signal loss, which was stupid as the PokeNav's didn't lose signals unless an extremely powerful spike of energy occurred. Ash knew what people would say if they found out what was going on with him. He knew, though no one else did. No one else but the Pokemon who have been with him the longest. He was a trainer by heart, but the more he trained them, the more he learned. The more he learned, the more he got "ideas". Two ideas included a few things. What if he cut himself off from physical contact with other humans and left with his Pokemon in the wilderness to train and be alone for however many years? He just wanted to know the answer. Ash was someone who believed in practicality. If you think you can do it, then do it. If not, then try anyways. His other idea was something that spawned from his idea of being in the wilderness with his Pokemon. It mostly regarded to their health. He knew if he did it that way, he wouldn't have access to Pokemon Centers or PokeMarts. So what if he made the medicine for his Pokemon and himself, plus (as much as he royally sucked at it) learned to cook on top of that? The world would probably end.

Scyther eventually found something. Two Paras, and a Parasect. These were the two pokemon species that the book Ash had read mentioned. "Scyther," Ash said calmly, "Combine agility with gust."

"Scy!" The Pokemon said before dashing around the group and creating a vortex of wind.

"Air slash now," Ash said, "And knock them out." The deed was done and Scyther stood expertly crossing his scythed appendages. The three mushroom pokemon were unconscious and easy for the taking. Their mushrooms would be perfect for potions. It wouldn't hurt the Pokemon at all, as they re-grow within three days. Ash would definitely train them as well, once he got around to it. He had two months set aside for training alone before he would leave for Johto. Though, he had to continue his Orange League journey first.

They continued to trudge along in the forest before Pikachu picked up something through his hearing. "Pika!" He uttered and Ash saw it. A swarm of Venomoth were flying and splitting up all around them. As much as Ash was entranced by this marvel of nature, he wanted to catch one of them. One in particular attacked Scyther whom jumped out the way of a quick attack.

"Alright Scyther that's our next one," Ash said, "Use quick attack now." Scyther shot forward but the Venomoth used a whirlwind. "Stop and engrave in the ground now." He stabbed both of his Scythes in the ground to avoid being thrown by the gust. The Venomoth then used Psybeam directly after and it hit Scyther. It was enough to break his grip on the ground and make him back up a few feet. "Whoa, okay, use agility to get in close and then Fury Cutter." Scyther looked like he was teleporting as he moved quickly towards the Venomoth, then went to hit. But Venomoth had other plans. It used a Takedown which knocked Scyther off his balance. "Strong for a wild Pokemon. Alright lets end this with a supercharged Steelwing and Agility." Scyther huffed then disappeared into a silver blur as his four wings hit Venomoth knocking it down. It was still ready to battle though. It zapped Scyther with a Psybeam when he was coming back around. Scyther growled.

"Well darn," Ash said impressed, "Fine then, Scyther combine Agility with Aerial Ace full power!" Scyther did as he was told finally knocking the Venomoth into a semi-unconscious state. Ash smirked as he threw the Pokeball. It teetered as the Venomoth struggled to break free, but it failed. The Pokeball was sent off to Professor Oak's laboratory. "That was a good workout wasn't it buddy?" Scyther nodded, slightly tired. "Do you want to rest up or keep going?" Scyther flexed himself into a fighting stance and spewed his emotional determination. "Well alright, let's keep on going."

The next Pokemon they came in contact with were a bunch of Weedle. Ash figured he would capture a pair, if just to compliment the Butterfree Pair. It took one Fury cutter and a lot of faith in Scyther's ability to distinguish male from female. After that, two captures later and a quick look-see at their genders through the Pokedex confirmed that Ash's faith wasn't misplaced. It was now that Ash had decided it was time to head back towards the Pokemon Center.

"We've gotten a more diverse haul of new friends in one since Mew and Mewtwo joined us," Ash said to his two Pokemon, "You included Scyther."

"Pika!"

"Scy!"

They definitely weren't on the regular path they came from. They were using a different one. It was good, and it was bad in some ways. One way it was good was that they would be ready for a shower and bed when they got to the Pokemon Center. The way it was bad started with Pikachu hearing something again. "Pikachu!" He uttered pointing to Ash's right.

"What is it?" Ash asked. Pikachu responded by tugging his trainers hair and still pointing. "Ow, ow, okay. Come on Scyther." They walked until they came to a grassy opening. In the middle of that opening was yet _another _downed Scyther. "What?"

The Scyther was panting heavily as she was trying to crawl away from something, and towards their direction. Then, five large Stag Beetle Pokemon jumped out of the brush on the other side growling and chattering. _Pinsir's._

They went for the injured Scyther. "Scyther, Agility and combine Swords Dance with Fury Cutter." Ash said, "Keep one of them around. Chase the others off."

"Scyther," He replied before disappearing into his attack. The attack seemed to be a blur to those with the untrained eye. The downed Scyther looked up to see a trained Scyther taking down all the Pinsir with a lot of swipes with his scythes. The Scyther looked in awe at Ash's Scyther. There wasn't a single Scyther around who could move that fast and be that powerful. Four of the Pinsir left. One of them tried to make an escape but Ash intervened as he walked out in the open.

"Scyther," Ash said, "Pursuit." Scyther disappeared and came back into view tackling the Pinsir back into the opening and simultaneously knocking him out. Ash threw a Pokeball at it catching it. The downed Scyther looked at Ash then at his Scyther. "Are you alright?" Ash asked the downed Scyther. From simple observation he could tell it was a female.

"Scy…" She said looking down at the ground. He could feel the disappointment and the pain she was suffering.

"Hold still," Ash said pulling out a Super Potion, "It'll sting but your injuries will heal." He sprayed it on earning a flinch from the Scyther. Immediately the results were coming through. "I'm going to give you a choice Scyther." She looked up at him tilting her head. "My Scyther is well trained and almost impossible to touch as far as speed goes. Most opponents can't beat him." She looked at his Scyther in awe again. "Do you want to become just as strong?" She looked at him for a second before nodding. "Very well," Ash said, "Hold still." He threw a Pokeball at her.

…..

The group left Murcott Island the next morning after Tracey explained how his day went with his Scyther to Ash and Cynthia as they were off doing other business. After about twelve nonstop hours of riding Lapras, they came up onto another deserted island and decided to take the day off and relax. The only one who didn't, was Ash. A deserted island with very little Pokemon? He had to test himself to see if he could hunt down a Pokemon he didn't have. So he did. He went off into the forest looking for any Pokemon he could find.

Three hours. That's how long he was out there. He was about to give up when he himself was attacked by something. It was a Growlithe. Ash dodged the Growlithe's takedown before pulling out a Pokeball. "Feisty little Growlithe aren't you? Go Psyduck!"

His Psyduck came out ready to fight. The Growlithe used Flamethrower. "Psyduck Hydropump." Fire and

water connected creating steam. The Growlithe growled and fired another flamethrower. "Dodge and use confusion," Ash said. Psyduck jumped out the way and a psychic wave hit Growlithe. The Growlithe shook it off and went for Psyduck. "Psyduck Hydropump now." Growlithe was blasted back towards a tree and knocked out as a result. Ash threw his Pokeball and captured the puppy pokemon instantly.

…

The next day, they had arrived at South Mandarin Island. Ash returned Lapras to her Pokeball before they continued. The island was full of Pokemon trainers. "So where do you guys want to go first?" Ash asked. There were a lot of things to do here.

"The mall!" Misty said instantly, "We haven't been in almost two months."

"Uh…." Ash said sweatdropping, "I'm going to the Pokemon center first. Then….we'll do whatever."

They passed by a Pokemon battle area where numerous trainers were competing against one another. There had to be about fifty or more trainers here. They kept walking towards the Pokemon Center which was down the street when someone recognized him.

"Hey it's him!" One of the trainers said, "It's Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash Ketchum?"

"It is him!"

"Crap," Ash muttered. They quickly surrounded the group, namely Ash asking him a lot of random questions.

"Are you taking on the Orange Crew?"

"Will you battle me?"

"Marry me!" Ash sweatdropped. Cynthia cut her eyes at whomever said that.

"Come on let's battle!"

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Battle me!"

"No me!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Are you going to challenge Lorelei?"

"Huh?"

"Battle me!"

"No I said me first!"

"Jeez….." Ash said sighing. "ALRIGHT! Chill out all of you." It quieted them down. "How many wants a battle?" Twenty people raised their hand. "Fine then line up near one of the battle zones. One pokemon each got it?"

"Uh Ash?" Misty said, "We're just gonna…..go sit down." They sat down on a bench above the battle area. This was almost too much. Ash hadn't battled a trainer in a month or two, now he was battling around twenty. She hoped he would finish soon, otherwise they wouldn't get anything accomplished today.

Ash stood on one end of the field with Cynthia nearby. The challengers lined up on the other side. "Call out your Pokemon," Ash said.

"You first."

"You're looking at him," Ash said.

"You?"

"No!" Ash said loudly, "Pikachu."

"Oh," The boy said, "Alright then go Wartortle!"

Ash sighed. "Pikachu?" Pkachu jumped from his trainers shoulder onto the field. "Begin!" Ash announced.

"Wartortle use Hydropump!" His Wartortle launched a geyser of water at Pikachu.

"Dodge then Iron tail," Ash said. Pikachu dodged and quickly shot forward with his Iron tail activated and then slammed it into the Wartortle's shell sending it out the battle zone unconscious.

"Next?" Ash said.

"Go Gloom!"

"Begin!"

"Gloom razor leaf!"

"Iron-tail." The Gloom was sent out of the battle zone as well. "Next."

"Go Graveller!"

"Begin."

"Rock throw!"

"Dodge and Iron tail." Graveller was pelted into the ground unconscious. "Next."

Ash and Pikachu had won all twenty matches in under ten minutes. Afterwards, they visited the Pokemon Center to give their Pokemon a check up and then stopped to get something to eat at a restaurant. Tracey was looking at a paper and looked surprised. "Hey guys Lorelei is doing a few lectures today and battle demonstrations."

"As in the Elite Four Lorelei?" Cynthia asked.

"So Lorelei's here huh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Tracey said nodding, "I heard she has a house here on the island and trains here on the off season of the Pokemon League. Once a week she show's off her different battling techniques."

"I never dreamed I'd ever get to see Lorelei in person," Misty said.

"Sounds like you're a big fan Misty," Tracey commented.

"Who wouldn't be?" Misty said, "She's one of the very best and she uses water type Pokemon too. She's my hero."

"I'm a hero am I?" They heard coming up from behind.

"Huh?" Tracey and Misty said simultaneously.

"L-Lorelei!?" Misty said.

"It's you!" Tracey said, "It really _is _you!"

And the two of them went into a crazed fan rant like Ash had just endured about an hour ago. Lorelei chuckled slightly before going over to Togepi. It confused the two of them. "Well hello there cutie pie," She said to the baby pokemon, "Nice to meet you." Togepi chattered in response. Ash, as quiet as he was, watched her walk towards the railing of the plaza looking out at the ocean.

"Uh miss Lorelei?" Tracey asked, "Is everything okay?"

"The sun feels like an old friend," She replied philosophically.

"Uh…." Tracey said, "It does?"

"Oh I'm so excited," Misty said, "We saw your flier. I can't wait for your lecture!"

"Shh," Lorelei said, "Listen." Everyone was quiet as she listened to the ocean. "The wind is speaking."

"It is?" The two of them said sweatdropping.

From that Ash could sum Lorelei up. She strived to be in tune with nature. Either that or she was nuts. But she was one of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four so he didn't think it was the latter. "The Ocean is beautiful isn't it?" Lorelei continued, "This must be one of the most beautiful places in the world. Feel the salt air on your face. The sea and the sky, one reflecting off the other."

Ash got up stretching and walked over towards a trash can. "Ash Ketchem!" Someone called. It was another trainer down below.

"Yeah?" Ash replied throwing away his trash.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle now!"

Ash sighed. "Okay," He said, "one on one?"

"No," The man said, "Two on two!"

"Alright," Ash said shrugging. He walked down the stairs as Misty, Cynthia, Tracey, and Lorelei looked over the railing. "Sit this one out Pikachu. You've already been in too many battles today."

"Pika!" Pikachu whined.

"Don't _Pika_ me," Ash replied, "Let someone else have the spotlight."

"Chu." Pikachu pouted. Ash laughed. They took their positions on the end of the field.

"Go Persian!" The Trainer said.

"A Persian huh?" Ash said throwing out his choice, "Okay then. Ninetails come on out."

"Nine!" Ninetails said stretching.

"Begin!" The trainer said, "I hope that stupid fox can actually put up a fight."

Ash felt Ninetails' anger boiling. "Ninetails," Ash said, "calm down. Arrogance will cost him the battle."

"What did you say twerp!" The trainer said angrily, "Persian Thunderbolt!" Persian fired a Thunderbolt which didn't do a thing to Ninetails. "What?"

"Fire blast," Ash said simply. Ninetails fired a powerful flame that sent Persian flying.

"No way!" The trainer said flipping out, "There's no way that Ninetails took down Persian in one hit."

"Obviously so," Ash said sighing, "Send out your next Pokemon or forfeit."

"Tauros come on out!" The boy said, "Use takedown now!"

"Dodge and Fire blast," Ash countered. Ninetails jumped to the side and as Tauros moved passed, she lit its side up knocking it out.

"No Tauros!" The trainer yelled the looked at Ash with four pokeballs, "Grr take this!" Out came an Ivysaur, a Raticate, a Victreebel and a Machoke. "Attack that fox!"

"Overheat," Ash said simply. As they charged, Ninetails fired an extremely powerful blast of fire that also decimated part of the field around her. All the Pokemon were engulfed in flames and sent flying off the field. The flames licked the field as they died out.

"Aw come on!" The trainer yelled in frustration and got his Pokemon then left.

Ash looked at him as he pathetically ran off. He just shrugged it off returning Ninetails. "That was weird," He said sighing. He went to turn around and there was Lorelei.

"I've been watching you Ash Ketchum," She said, "I was there for your match with the rest of the Elite Four."

"The Elite…..Four was there?" Ash asked. He knew Will was there, but not all of them.

"Yes," Lorelei replied, "Don't let my impassive and philosophical nature prevent you from seeing how impressed I am, and that's not very often. You handled that situation well, and more maturely than your age. I'll tell you what." She stared at the ocean for a moment. "After my lecture today, do you mind having a mock battle? Three on three? The pokemon keeps battling until it's defeated."

"Uh…." Ash said shocked that she would want to battle him, "Sure! And the only Legendary Pokemon I'll use is my Mewtwo. He's been wanting to test his abilities out on an Elite Four."

"Yes your Mewtwo," Lorelei said like she had forgotten, "Will has told us all about your Legendary Duo. He holds them in high regard and expects that you can help them reach their full potential. I wouldn't mind battling him in a match. Though use him last as I want to see how your other Pokemon are coming along."

"Yes ma'am," Ash said.

….

After her battle demonstrations, Ash stood in the Mandarin Island Stadium Battle zone doors waiting to be called out. "After those magnificent performances," The commentator said, "Lorelei has challenged a trainer to a three on three battle against a recent Indigo Plateau conference champion, Ash Ketchum." The crowd started to cheer in excitement. Ash took this as an opportunity to walk out into the battle zone where Lorelei was waiting on the other side. The referee was there waiting for Ash so they could begin.

"This match will be a three on three match," The Referee said, "Each Pokemon has to fall in battle before your next one can be chosen. Call out your Pokemon."

"Slowbro let's go," Lorelei said calling out her Slowbro.

Ash normally would take this as a mistake on a trainer's part, but Lorelei wasn't an elite for nothing. "Pikachu," He said, "take the field."

"Pika!" Pikachu said determined.

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Slowbro use Ice Beam!" Lorelei announced.

"Thunder," Ash countered. Both attacks met in the middle of the stadium colliding with one another.

"Ice Punch now," Lorelei said. Slowbro cut through the remaining bits of his Ice beam and went through Pikachu's Thunder attack.

"Meet with Iron tail," Ash said surprised. The two attacks collided, this time Slowbro was forced into sliding back from Pikachu's strength.

"I'm impressed," Lorelei said, "It's one thing to see your Pokemon battle, but another to battle them. Slowbro use disable." Pikachu let off a small spark. "Now get in there with skull bash!"

"Slam," Ash said. Pikachu quickly got above Slowbro as it was shooting forward and slammed the Pokemon into the ground with his tail. Lorelei looked surprised. "Iron tail." Pikachu's tail glowed white and hit Slowbro again furthering the small crater.

"Iron tail was disabled," Lorelei said, "How did you use it?" Slowbro jumped up out the crater and landed back on his side of the battle zone.

"Let's just say I came up with a way to cancel out that move," Ash said, "Pikachu's good at what he does."

"Very well," Lorelei said impressed, "Slowbro psychic!"

"Agility," Ash said. Once again Slowbro's attack didn't work as Pikachu sparked into an agility. "Strength with Brick Break." The impact sent Slowbro flying.

Lorelei was definitely surprised now. How did he manage that? "Slowbro recover then use Earthquake." The recovery was quick and the Earthquake made Pikachu lose his balance. "Now Giga Impact." Slowbro hit Pikachu with a powerful blast causing Pikachu to actually take a hit this time. And the hit was harsh. Pikachu was hurt pretty badly. One attack. That's all it took for Pikachu to be so injured. That hasn't happened in a long time.

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash asked worried.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Good because we're not going to let that Slowbro touch you again," Ash said, "Use agility, quick attack, and Thunderbolt at the same time!" Pikachu obeyed and disappeared into an agility, quick attack, and a thunderbolt at the same time. Immediately a yellow flash of light and an extremely powerful electric current impacted Slowbro who looked as if he had about had it.

"A Volt Tackle?" Lorelei said in astonishment.

"A what?" Ash asked.

"You just taught Pikachu an extremely advanced moved called Volt Tackle," Lorelei continued, "The attack is one of the strongest electric attacks out there. And it severely damaged Slowbro."

"I didn't know that was what it was called," Ash said. He had done this combo five times. Each time, Pikachu took a little bit of damage as Pikachu perfected the combo. Now it was called Volt Tackle? Ash was striving for a way to make Pikachu resistant to the attack that way it didn't hurt him as bad.

"Slowbro Recover!" Lorelei said.

"Alright then," Ash said nodding, "Pikachu quick use Iron tail and quick attack now!" Pikachu quickly hit Slowbro before it could recover.

"Mega punch now!" Lorelei countered. The two attacks met, but since Slowbro had met with Iron tail and in mid swing, Slowbro was sent off balance.

"Latch on and use Thunder!" Ash ordered. Pikachu latched onto Slowbro's shell and unleashed a powerful surge of electricity. He jumped off of a crisped Slowbro who was knocked out.

"Slowbro is unable to battle," The referee said, "The winner of this round is Pikachu and Ash!"

"Yes," Ash said smiling.

"I'm severely impressed," Lorelei said returning her Slowbro, "It's been about a year since someone has defeated Slowbro. However, he's usually my first choice in any battle. How about I introduce you to my second Pokemon? Come on out Cloyster!"

"Begin!" the Referee said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt now!" Ash ordered.

"Withdraw then Spike cannon," Lorelei said. Pikachu's Thunderbolt didn't even scratch the outer surface of Cloyster's shell. But a spike shot at Pikachu as he was using the attack. It hit Pikachu dead on which Pikachu recovered from. He was severely injured now.

"Pikachu!" Ash said worried. Pikachu stood up in affirmation of his determination. "Alright use Thundershock!"

"Withdraw and Spike Cannon," Lorelei repeated.

"Agility and Iron tail now!" Ash ordered. Pikachu dodged the spike and used an Iron Tail on the protected Cloyster. The Cloyster stopped floating and hit the ground in a crater. "Again." Pikachu hit Cloyster again with Iron tail. "Again." He hit him again.

"Cloyster Ice beam now!" Lorelei said. It was a point blank Ice beam that ended Pikachu's attacks. He flew towards his trainer unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," The referee said, "This round goes to Cloyster and Lorelei!" Ash picked up Pikachu and leaned him against his back pack.

"You were awesome Pikachu," Ash said smirking, "Now let's give the spotlight to someone else. Go Venusaur!"

"A Venusaur eh?" Lorelei said. She had to be careful with this one. Venusaur was undefeated like many of Ash's Pokemon in his Championship Match. "Cloyster use Spike cannon now! Rapid fire!"

"Venusaur," Ash said, "Vinewhip."Venusaur slapped down any spikes that came his way with his six vines. "Grab and slam." Venusaur latched onto Cloyster who automatically withdrew into his shell. He lifted Cloyster high in the air and then slammed him into the ground.

"Ice Beam!" Lorelei ordered.

"Protect and charge Solar beam," Ash countered. While charging a solar beam, Venusaur used protect to block Ice Beam. "Latch on." Venusaur latched onto Cloyster again this time where Closyter couldn't close his shell.

"Cloyster no!" Lorelei said sensing something bad was going to happen.

"Sunny day and Fire Solar Beam," Ash said. The attack was supercharged now. And with Cloyster unable to withdraw, things went as Ash planned. Venusaur fired a Solar beam directly at Cloyster and let its body fly out of his vines.

"Cloyster is unable to battle," The referee said, "Venusaur and Ash win this round."

"He beat Cloyster?" Lorelei said shocked beyond belief, "That attack was so powerful." She finally smiled. He was really something else. "Return Cloyster. Alright come on out Dewgong!" She swapped her Pokemon. "Ash this isn't my strongest Pokemon but it is as close as you're going to get today." Ash nodded.

"Begin!"

"Dewgong Aurora Beam!" Lorelei ordered. The attack hit Venusaur who had already become severely damaged.

"Venusaur!" Ash yelled in shock. His Venusaur had taken a lot of damage with that. It was worse than the damage taken on by Pikachu. "Okay charge Solar Beam!"

"Aurora Beam now!" Lorelei said.

"Protect!" Ash countered. The Aurora beam hit the protective shield as the Solar Beam continued to charge.

"Again!" Lorelei ordered.

"Fire Solar Beam!" Ash ordered. The two attacks hit each other. This time, Aurora beam pelted through the Solar Beam and hit Venusaur. Venusaur slid back, unconscious. That was a quick end for Ash's strongest Grass Type.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "This round goes to Dewgong and Lorelei."

"Wow," Ash said returning his Pokemon, "I never thought something could kick my strongest Pokemon's rear end so easily."

"You'll find that it'll happen a lot when you're dealing with Elites," Lorelei said, "And I'm not bragging. There's a reason I'm only number four out of the five in the Kanto/Johto Elite four. "

"I thought…." Ash started but thought against it, "never mind. You'll have to explain that one to me after our match."

"Very well," Lorelei said.

"Go Mewtwo!" Ash called out. Mewtwo came out with his blue aura seeping in clouds around him.

"_A Pokemon battle huh?" _Mewtwo asked which caught the attention of Lorelei.

"So Will was right," She whispered, "It can talk."

"This is one of the Elite Four Mewtwo," Ash said, "She challenged us to a three on three match."

"_And I'm last?" _He asked.

"Yeah," Ash said, "And so is that Dewgong."

Mewtwo stared down the Dewgong. _"That Dewgong is way more powerful than yours Ash." _

"I'm aware of that," Ash replied, "So you ready Mewtwo?"

"_Of course," _Mewtwo said, _"I've been waiting to test my strength against a Pokemon Trained by an Elite Four Member."_ His eyes glowed blue to affirm he was ready.

"Begin!" The Referee said.

"Dewgong Aurora Beam!"

"Mewtwo use Psychic!" Ash ordered.

Mewtwo stopped that beam with his psychic powers for a split second before it continued. _"Ugh," _He grunted dodging the attack, _"That's a powerful beam of energy. One I couldn't prepare for quick enough."_

"Alright then," Ash said, "Use Shadow Ball and Teleport!"

"Ice beam behind you!" Lorelei said quickly. Mewtwo was only there for a second before he appeared to the right again and hit Dewgong in the side. "What!? How did he redirect his teleport?"

"Mewtwo can think and react a hundred percent faster than we ever could," Ash said replied, "In his eyes, we're moving in slow motion. Every battle he's in, increases his reaction timing and tunes it to the speed of whatever Pokemon he's facing."

"Fine then," Lorelei said, "Dewgong use Blizzard!" The attack filled the entire stadium.

"Barrier," Ash ordered, "Then use Psybeam." Barrier let all the ice glide all around him in a dome like fashion before a Psybeam was launched. The attack hit Dewgong instantly who recoiled. On land, Dewgong was not very maneuverable. Ash knew this.

"Dewgong use surf!" Lorelei announced, "Then Sheer Cold!"

"Mewtwo watch out for Sheer Cold!"

"_I know," _Mewtwo said.

"Use a psychically charged Focus Blast!" Ash ordered. Dewgong was surfing on a wave towards Mewtwo and preparing for a Sheer Cold. Mewtwo's focus blast hit Dewgong quick and even more powerful with Psychic powers guiding it and making the move more damageable. Dewgong fell off its wave and landed on the ground rolling onto its normal stance.

"Now Dewgong!" Lorelei ordered. Dewgong caused pretty much a white out which blanketed the battle zone and Mewtwo.

The Referee looked for Mewtwo. There was a being in the middle of the stadium that was covered in snow. Lorelei did it. She won.

The Referee went to announce the winner. "Mewtwo is unable—"

There was a rumbling sound as the ice started to shake. Mewtwo forced the ice to break apart with his own strength enhanced with Psychic powers sending Ice in all directions. _"Ugh," _He uttered shaking his head, _"Cold." _He was beat up pretty badly for that one. There were literally bruises all over him as the cold made him turn paler.

"No way," Lorelei said eyes wide. Sheer cold was supposed to be a one hit K.O, "It didn't take him out."

"I told you that training would come in handy," Ash said to Mewtwo.

"_You did," _Mewtwo replied, _"And don't ever let me disbelieve you again. I'm so…..cold." _

"Let's finish this," Ash said, "Use a psychically charged Giga Impact." Mewtwo obliged quickly hitting a shocked Dewgong knocking it out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle," The Referee said, "Mewtwo and Ash Ketchum are the winners of this battle!"

The crowd roared in applause. Lorelei, getting over her initial shock returned her Dewgong. "You did great Dewgong," She said, "No one expected that someone could go through a Sheer Cold with nothing but pure endurance." She looked at Ash and his Mewtwo. Ash was definitely someone who could take on the entire Elite Four someday. At the moment, he may have won against her, and he could probably have won against anyone else in the Elite Four, but not everyone one in the challenge. Lance could probably still win against Ash's current team with just two of his weakest Pokemon.

She was astounded. Ash's two Legendary Pokemon had been against a one hit K.O each and survived through it then winning right after. She remembered when Mew teleported out of a Horn Drill then used a combination that ended the match pretty quickly. Now Mewtwo breaks through a Sheer Cold with just willpower and endurance and ends her Dewgong just as quickly. This kid was truly amazing at training his Pokemon.

"Congratulations Ash," Lorelei said smiling, "It's been a long time since someone has beaten me in a Pokemon battle. Even one such as this. Why don't we go to my house? We'll speak there. Of course after we heal our Pokemon."

Ash nodded smiling.

When everything was all said and done, Lorelei spoke to Ash and his friends. "I'm impressed that Mewtwo was able to fight through Sheer Cold like that," Lorelei said, "I never would have imagined something like that was possible. And how your Pikachu avoided Disable and my Slowbro's psychic attacks are beyond me."

"Well," Ash said, "I might as well tell you how."

"Please do," Lorelei said, "Your secret will stay safe with me."

"I've been training Mew and Mewtwo for about a month," Ash said, "And I've learned that Psychic attacks manipulate everything around them into whatever the attack is. Well, discharging the air around Pikachu disrupts the attack. Disable may be a normal attack, but it's properties are used as a psychic ability."

"Wow," Lorelei said, "No wonder Pikachu slipped through the grip of Slowbro so much."

"Yeah and Mewtwo's a different case," Ash said, "He survived Sheer Cold because I trained him to. I had him endure a lot of Ice attacks at the same time from my other Pokemon. He eventually learned that shrouding his body in a psychic coating, protected him from being knocked out, no matter how much he endured it or how powerful the attack was. We've never been through a Sheer Cold before, but that was good for a first time."

"Yes it was," Lorelei agreed, "And let me give you some advice."

"Everyone could use advice," Ash replied.

"Wise beyond your years boy," Lorelei said, "You are focusing on overpowering your opponent with speed and average attacks. You make up for that in combination moves and good things eventually come of it, such as Volt Tackle. But you need stronger moves and pure balance to compliment all of that for any Pokemon you train. You probably work on what the best advantages your Pokemon has right?"

"Right," Ash said.

"What about their flaws?"

"I try," Ash said, "On most of them."

"Well try harder Ash," Lorelei said, "And I promise you, you're Pokemon will be almost unbeatable. You beat me in a three on three battle, I doubt that you could do that in a full battle."

"Me too," Ash commented, "Those weren't your strongest Pokemon were they?"

"Slowbro's my weakest," She replied, "Cloyster is my third weakest, and Dewgong's my second strongest. I won't tell you my strongest, but I promise you that your Mewtwo probably wouldn't have beaten it so easy or may have even lost to it."

"I believe it," Ash replied accepting that, "Your Pokemon were way better than mine in some way or another."

"I've also got about thirteen years on you," Lorelei said, "I've been doing this a lot longer. But I have to say, this has been the most fun in battling I've had in a while."

"Me too actually," Ash said.

Lorelei then started to talk with them all about their future plans, and what they expect to accomplish. She gave them directions to the next island as well, Trovita Island. It was right across the bay on the other side of South Mandarin Island. Ash would never forget what Lorelei told him. Speed and the precision of attacks weren't everything. Balance was the key to becoming stronger in Pokemon training. It would be something Ash would strive for in the future.

…..

**The End**

…..

**Fan made Pokemon of the day: Working out the details on a current one.**


	15. Someone to count on

**A/N: Back and ready for a brand spanking new chapter and it literally took me a couple of hours to figure out how to word this one, but eventually I found a way. Now I'm not going to lie. Some of you may be disappointed, some of you not depending on your shipping issues. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave questions that are unanswered if you have them via Review or PM!**

…

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 14: Someone to count on**

Ever since they arrived on Mandarin Island, they had been on some crazy adventures. This was _after_ their encounter with Lorelei. They had helped a pair of Nidoran get together and end a rivalry with their trainers to begin with. The next thing they did was help a Magnemite Rancher named Ethan herd his Magnemite to different cities and towns to power them. After that, they wound up finding out about a mysterious "monster" that had been terrorizing Trovitapolis, a metropolis city. It turned out to be an overgrown Bulbasaur who's owner, the mayor, abandoned him down in the sewers. After taking care of the Mayor, the group took a ferry across the bay towards Trovita Island.

"What's with the rock formations around the island?" Ash asked.

"They came out the ocean along with the rest of the island," Tracey said, "Trovita island was an island that was formed from some kind of Pokemon that was similar to a Hoenn myth."

"Which Pokemon was that?" Cynthia asked.

"I can't remember the name," Tracey said, "But it was a ground type Pokemon. I think the Trovita gym's on one of the sea pillars."

"I wonder what the Gym Leader's like," Misty asked.

"Hopefully his challenges are as cool as Danny's," Ash commented.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in alarm getting their attention. They looked where he was pointing at. A little girl and her Seel was caught in a whirlpool that had formed between several of the pillars.

"Help!" The girl screamed.

"She's going to drown!" Tracey said.

Above them on a cliff on Trovita Island, someone was searching for someone. "Mahri!" He called looking around, "Mahri where are you!?" He pulled out his binoculars to see a girl jumping off the local ferry and latching onto a Staryu. She dove underwater as another trainer called out a Lapras.

"Misty over here!" Ash said as Misty came up out the water with the little girl and Seel.

"Staryu get us over to Lapras," Misty said. Ash helped the little girl up as Misty and Seel climbed aboard.

"That was a close call," Ash said to the little girl, "What were you doing out there?"

"I was swimming near the beach with Seel," She replied, "But the ocean pulled us out."

"You have to be careful in the ocean," Misty said.

"Huh?" The girl asked.

"The currents can be dangerous so always make sure that there are other people around," Misty continued, "okay?"

"…And Seel," Mist commented. They both started to laugh. When they made it to the pier, there were a bunch of teenagers running towards them, all boys.

"Hey!"One of them said.

"She's okay!"

Ash picked up the girl and put her on the dock as Lapras came to a stop. She ran for the older boy.

"Mahri!" The boy called gladly. He was well dressed and he ran for the little girl. She jumped up and hugged him. "Mahri don't you ever go swimming for that long again!"

"I won't," Mahri replied. The group walked up to the two and the rest of the islanders, Ash hanging near the back. There was an instant blush that washed over Misty's features as the boy looked at them and his eyes landed on her.

"I'm very grateful to you," He said looking at Ash and Misty this time, "I can't thank you enough for saving my sister."

"Glad to do it," Ash said shrugging it off as Misty was speechless.

"May I ask," The boy said, "what your name is?

"My name's Misty," Misty said blushing slightly. Ash could tell where this was going.

"Misty…." The boy trailed off, "You're amazing….."

There were a few looks of shock, Ash included. He knew it. Misty blushed slightly and out of nowhere, the boy pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Ash looked for where in the world he could have pulled that out from. He didn't want to seem suspicious so he let it go.

"Um…..thanks," Misty said still blushing. Some kind of tropical beach music was playing from one of the other teenager's radio's.

"From the way you saved my sister it's clear that you're an excellent Pokemon Trainer," The boy said, "There aren't enough good Water Type Trainers here like you. I'd be humbled and honored to have you stay here at my gym for a while and instruct many of my followers."

"Huh?" Misty said, "Your gym?"

"He's the gym leader?" Ash said surprised.

"Yes," The boy said, "Is it such a shock?"

"Kind of…" Ash commented dryly. Cynthia elbowed him in the side. "Ow."

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Misty said trying to control a blush, "But you've got a challenger."

"I'm guessing Ash Ketchum," The boy said smirking, "I've heard all about you. You're the champion of the Indigo Plateau Conference and rumor has it you've been all over the Orange Islands winning the challenges against Cissy and Danny. But those two weren't really battlers. You may be good, but what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Figured I'd give it my best shot," Ash replied shrugging, which made the boy falter, "Try mixing things up a little, use Pokemon I haven't used yet outside of the Tournament."

"You're pretty confident aren't you?" The boy said.

"Never said that," Ash replied, "I go with the flow of a battle when it starts….Rudy."

"So you have heard of me," Rudy said.

"Only from a computer," Ash replied shrugging again, "Had to research information on the Orange Crew after all. Your challenge is a same type Pokemon battle."

"I must applaud your forwardness in your actions," Rudy said, "Not many people come around knowing what to expect. But there's a test you must go through first. A target test on a moving boat."

"Let's get this over with," Ash replied.

Minutes later, they were on their way to a dock near a speed boat in an island river. Along the way, Ash tuned out the many compliments Rudy was giving Misty. She was falling for him definitely. Ash could tell. Oh well. Cynthia kept quiet not speaking. Rudy started the boat and it was on. "Charizard go!" Ash said calling out his cloned Charizard. He flew alongside the boat. "Hit any target that pops up!" Ash ordered, "With ember and flamethrower." He nodded. Charizard was extremely aerodynamic. He sped along the boat dodging overhanging branches, doing barrel rolls in mid air and firing precision-like flamethrowers and embers. He even landed for a split second to take a dive between some branches and spin into flying while taking out a target. The boat slowly came to a stop at the end of the river near a large building.

…

"I'm not surprised you passed," Rudy said, "Tomorrow we'll have our gym match. The best two out of three. Just tell me what type you'll use and we'll get things going. You beat me, and you'll get that badge you want so bad."

"An electric type," Ash said, "A water type, and a grass type."

"Very well," Rudy said nodding then turned to Misty, "And as for you, would you like to have dinner with us this evening?" Misty went red.

"Oh please say yes!" Mahri said, "My brother is a really good cook!"

"Hmm," Misty said, "I don't know."

"We'd both be happy if you would," Rudy said.

"Well alright," Misty said smiling, "Let's go."

"See ya," Tracey muttered as they walked away.

"Bye Misty," Ash said blinking. She didn't answer back.

…..

They sat in the gym's visitor quarters for the night eating on their food reserves they usually eat. Ash called Professor Oak getting a check up on his Pokemon.

"Yes your Pokemon are all doing quite well Ash," Professor Oak said, "Your Kangaskhan are getting along great with the other Pokemon. They usually graze out in the fields with your Tauros and Rapidash. I think they'll fit in nicely. Though, I do have to say, I had to have Bill come in and remodel the storage system features. He's upgraded the Pokeball management and storage system. After that, he went on vacation in the Orange Islands. In fact, I believe he's on Ascorbia Island.

"That's on our way to Kumquat Island after I get this badge," Ash said, "So how's the research with my two Kabutops going?"

"As good as any Pokemon I can study," Professor Oak said excitedly, "I've been studying them for a while now. I've learned so much about them that has yet to be discussed with other Professors. Say, what Island are you on Ash?"

"Trovita Island," Ash replied.

"Trovita huh?" Professor Oak said, "Well good luck with your gym battle Ash."

"Thanks Professor," Ash replied.

"Hey professor Oak," Tracey said showing his sketch of some kind of Pokemon, "I sketched this a while ago. Do you think it is some kind of unknown Pokemon?"

"Could be Tracey," Professor Oak said as Ash walked over to get him some food with Cynthia who was already eating, "Can you describe it for me?"

"Well I didn't get a real good look at it," Tracey replied then went into a detailed explanation. After about a minute Ash called towards Tracey.

"Hey I'm paying for that phone call!"

…..

_Misty's POV-_

She hasn't felt this way about someone in a long time. The dinner was delicious, Mahri was right about her older brother being a good cook. He had the cooking skills that could rival Brock. "Thank you for the dinner tonight Rudy," She said politely as Togepi was eating.

"It's my pleasure Misty," Rudy replied smirking. Then there was an outburst.

"I'd love to have a big sister!" Mahri announced excitedly.

"Oh?" Misty commented.

"Yeah," Mahri said, "My brother and the others boys are great and all, but I'm the only girl here. I wish I had a big sister like you Misty."

Misty blushed slightly. "Um…."

"Mahri," Rudy said chuckling slightly, "that's enough."

"But why?" Mahri asked not being able to take a hint.

"How about we show Misty all the Pokemon in the gym?"

"Okay!" Mahri said happily, "Come on Misty!"

They showed her the gym where all of the Gym's Pokemon were. They were dancing to the beat of a dance mix of "Pokemon" performed by Vicki Robinson. They looked like they were having a good time.

"They're….dancing," Misty said surprised.

"Yep," Mahri said, "Rudy's been giving all the Pokemon dance lessons!"

"You see at this gym," Rudy said, "I found that all the Pokemon learn more if you let them do something extra besides battle. So I taught them to dance to increase their skills."

"Come on let's dance Misty!" Mahri said taking Togepi," I call Togepi!" She took Togepi and started to dance.

"You wanna dance?" Rudy asked.

"Sure," Misty said nodding and laughing. She and Rudy joined Mahri and the other Pokemon in dancing. After a few moments Rudy said something bold.

"It would be nice if you could stay here forever Misty," He said while dancing, "Mahri and I both would be happy if you would." Misty blushed once more, heavily contemplating on staying.

"I'll…." She started, "I don't know."

"Don't decide right now," Rudy said fairly, "You can decide after the match tomorrow."

"Okay," Misty said nodding, and putting it all behind her at the moment. They just needed to have fun for the night.

….

_Ash's POV-_

He was woken up from a grunting noise outside the room on the balcony. He got up and peered outside. It was Misty. "Hey Mist what's up?" Ash asked as he came out.

"Huh?" She said turning around, "Oh nothing."

"Don't give me that," Ash said back, "It's about Rudy isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Can you come up with another excuse?" Ash deadpanned.

"No."

"Okay then," Ash said, "Tell me what's wrong."

"He asked me to stay here," Misty said.

"Hmm," Ash uttered, "I figured one of you would go after one another."

"Huh?" Misty asked confused, "How did you figure that?"

"Kind of obvious you like each other," Ash teased.

"Really?" Misty asked blinking.

"Yeah," Ash replied leaning on the railing, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm…..not sure," She said unsurely, "I wouldn't mind staying with Rudy…..but I don't want to leave you guys high and dry like that."

"Don't worry about us," Ash said shrugging it off, "You worry about what you want."

"But…."

"Listen Misty," Ash interrupted, "take it from someone who's living his dream. I know it's fun to go on adventures all the time, even if some of them nearly gets us killed or are as Farfetch'd, but you have to follow your own path."

"What are you saying?" Misty asked slightly confused again.

"I'm saying that," Ash said, "It's been fun with you and the others around, but I don't think travelling with me will make your dream come true. If you do what you want, then that'll bring you one step closer to being your own person as far as reaching your goal."

"So you're saying ditch you guys?"

"No," Ash said, "Well….yes, depending on how you look at it. If you decide to leave, then that's your call. But remember, if you leave, we'll see each other again someday. I'll respect whatever decision you make."

"But what about Tracey and Cynthia," She asked.

"Don't worry about them," Ash said shaking his head, "Worry about you."

Misty didn't know what to say at the moment. She just stared out at the rock formations in the sea. "I'll have to think about it," She said finally.

…

The next morning, Ash was up bright and early for his match. The match was on a large rock formation surrounded by more pillars. The only way to it was two bridges or by air. The spectators were in a hot air balloon above the battle zone and the referee on a Pidgeot.

"Are you ready for your toughest battle yet Rudy?" Ash asked.

"Born ready," Rudy said, "Let's see if you can take my Pokemon. Choose your Electric type."

"Raichu," Ash said throwing his Pokeball, "Take the field."

"Electabuzz," Rudy said, "Come on out!"

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Agility," Ash ordered, "Then Iron Tail." Raichu sped all over the battle zone and then hit Electabuzz with Iron tail from the back.

"Electabuzz!" Rudy said in shock, "Such speed!" Electabuzz doubled over in pain. "Use Mega Punch!"

"Defend with Mega Kick then use Hyper Beam," Ash ordered. While blocking Mega Punch, and simultaneously hitting Electabuzz with Hyper Beam. The attack sent Electabuzz flying and landing in an unconscious state.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" The Referee announced, "This round goes to Raichu and Ash Ketchum! It is now the Grass type's round."

"So you truly are a top notched trainer," Rudy said swapping his Pokemon, "Return Electabuzz. Go Exeggutor!"

"Come on back Raichu!" Ash ordered swapping his own Pokemon out, "Go Ivysaur!"

"Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Exeggutor use Egg Bomb now!" Rudy called out.

"Charge Solar Beam," Ash ordered, "Use Protect as well." While charging sufficient energy for a Solar Beam, Ivysaur protected itself from Egg Bomb.

"What!" Rudy said shocked.

"Fire Solar Beam," Ash ordered. It was over. Exeggutor was hit at the feet and sent flipping back and landing on its heads. It rolled onto its side unconscious.

"He beat me….." Rudy said in shock, "That quick?"

"And it looks like Ash wins this Gym battle!" The Referee announced.

Ash walked over to Rudy who looked too shocked to move. "How?" Rudy asked.

"Not to sound obnoxious or gloating but," Ash said, "I trained them to the bone before I let them compete in that Conference."

"You're Pokemon are so strong," Rudy said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes that's true," Ash said nodding, "And I beat Lorelei of the Elite Four a week ago in a mock battle."

"You beat an Elite Four member!?" Rudy said wide eyed.

"Yes," Ash said, "But if we would've used six on six, I'm entirely certain I would've lost. You see, I knew I was outmatched battling with her. But through an extremely effective training method, I barely pulled through with my Mewtwo. He survived a Sheer Cold attack and was severely damaged. When I won, she told me my flaws in Pokemon Training."

"And what was that?"

"I never tried to balance out their abilities," Ash replied, "I worked on pure power and speed with them. I _did _make them more tolerant of their weaknesses though. It still wouldn't have been enough to take on all the Elite Four consecutively. So I'm striving to achieve this balance, and I've already decided to take two months to try and reach this goal of balance."

"I see," Rudy said finally smiling, "Well Ash. I'm honored to have battled you. Misty doesn't know how lucky she is to have you around."

"I wouldn't say she's sticking around forever," Ash said smirking, "Just had a talk with her. I told her she had a choice and don't let anyone else's feelings on our side get in the way of what she wants."

"You did?" Rudy asked slightly shocked.

"Yes," Ash said nodding.

"Okay then," Rudy said not knowing what to say to Ash's maturity, "Well then here you go Ash." He gave Ash the gym Badge. "The Spiked shell Badge. You've earned it."

"Thanks," Ash said putting it in his badge case, "Now. I do believe we've got some girls to talk to." The two in question were walking towards them after the hot air balloon landed.

"Huh?" Rudy asked blinking, "You mean you like that blond headed girl?"

"Huh?" Ash asked going pale, then turned red instantly.

"Nothing," Rudy said laughing almost, "Why don't you stay for the night? Then you can leave first thing in the morning."

"I'll do that," Ash said nodding. Later that night, Rudy and his gym assistants had thrown one of their weekly dance parties, which was usual for Rudy as he was apparently the best dancer in the Orange Islands. He was one of those trainers who put culture into his Pokemon training. In Rudy's case, dancing. It was a fun night though, Ash had to admit, all because he danced with Cynthia.

"The Pokemon are having fun," Ash said to her laughing at Pikachu's antics with one of the gym's Ninetails.

"Yeah," Cynthia replied laughing slightly.

"Care to join them?" Ash asked bluntly as he stood up and held his palm out.

She looked at him for a moment before deciding. "Yeah," She replied taking his hand, "Let's go." Rudy had some kind of music on that's usually played in tropical areas or on the beach. "I didn't know you knew how to dance," Cynthia said as Ash twirled her around.

"You pick up a few things every now and then," Ash shrugged it off. He couldn't place this weird feeling he was experiencing. It was so strange to him, nothing like knowing the success of training his Pokemon. Whatever it was, it was directed towards her. It left him slightly frustrated.

The next morning, they woke up getting ready to go. Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey was down at the dock getting ready to leave. "What about Misty?" Tracey asked.

"We're waiting on her to say good bye," Ash said yawning. It _was _early after all, and he hadn't had any sleep. Normally, he slept like a Snorlax, or close to it, but with his confidence in Misty's decision, it left him a bit on edge.

"Oh okay," Tracey said not thinking anything of it. Misty, Rudy, and Mahri walked down the stairs that led from the gym. "Hey Misty are you ready?" Tracey asked as he zipped up a pocket on his backpack.

"Mhmnhm," She uttered shaking her head, "I'm staying."

"What?" Tracey asked confused.

"I'm staying here with Rudy and Mahri," Misty said with more confidence, "It's been fun traveling with you all but I think it's time I stayed behind for once."

"Well….." Tracey said sighing. He looked confused, "If that's what you want to do…then who are we to stop you?"

"Good luck Misty," Cynthia said smiling. She too had a conversation with Misty like Ash had, but it was after the match. It was pretty similar to Ash's talk, though with more of a feminine touch.

"Thanks Cynthia," Misty said smiling and nodding.

"I knew this would be your decision," Ash said with his trademark smirk. She gave Ash a hug, something that surprised him.

"Thank you Ash," She said, "For the fun times we've had."

Ash chuckled. "You're welcome," He replied as she let go of him, "You Brock, Cynthia, Tracey. You've made it all fun for me. Even if we somehow almost get killed."

"Laugh it up Ketchum," Misty said grinning, "I won't be around to save you anymore."

"I thought Brock did all the saving?" Ash replied simply.

"Maybe he did," Misty replied smoothly, "Good luck out there Ash…."

"Thanks," Ash replied scratching the back of his head, "Though Mewtwo says I have _too _much good luck."

"I think he's right," Misty said laughing.

At that, Ash pulled out something. "Here," He said giving her a piece of paper with writing on it, "If you need me, anytime, if it's in my power, I'll be there right away. Give me a call."

"I will," Misty said nodding and smiling. There was a weird silence. It was dawning on Ash that his first female best-friend was staying behind. He didn't let it bother him. It just felt weird that's all.

"Well," Ash said clasping his hands together, "I guess this is it. See you later Misty." She nodded back. Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey boarded Lapras, and set sail…..

"Misty," Rudy asked with a perplexed tone, "Who is he to you?"

"He's someone I can count on," Misty said laughing, "He was the one who kept our little group together. It was like his presence is magnifying. And I don't hate to admit it, but he and Brock…they are my best friends." Rudy stared at the horizon where Ash and his group were riding Lapras. He smirked. Misty was right. He did have a magnifying personality that immediately made friends wherever he went.

….

_Mewtwo's POV-_

_(Flashback)_

_He had been having these visions for a long time now. The first time he had this vision. It was when he was born. He foolishly challenged a Pokemon unknown to him who went by the name of Arceus. It was around the time Giovanni had him in that mechanical suit that suppressed his powers._

_He remembered the call into a mental plain. He was without armor, and floating down a long hall that was black with blue symbols and designs running all along the pillars and floor. "Where am I?" Mewtwo asked, remembering he said that in a cloning capsule three months earlier. "Hello?"_

"_Hello child," A deep voice spoke, which was deeper than his own._

"_Child?" Mewtwo asked. He looked around, seeing nothing but endless halls._

"_Yes," The voice said, "Child. You are far younger than you appear, Mewtwo."_

"_How do you know who I am?"_

"_Because it was my will that you were born Mewtwo," The voice replied, "I may not have not physically been responsible for your birth, but spiritually, I influenced it."_

"_What are you?" Mewtwo demanded, "Human? Pokemon?_

"_I am the original Pokemon," The voice said, "I am Arceus." With the voice of his name came the cry of thunder. _

"_The Original Pokemon?" Mewtwo asked, "Does that mean…..you claim to be the strongest?"_

"_I am the strongest child," the Pokemon said._

"_Prove it."_

"_You're arrogance is expected," Arceus said, "You are quite young, and confused. You are so far, the only one of your species. I formally recognize you as a Pokemon. And I accept your challenge." With that a black hole started to form, with the funnel shape as something came out. A brilliant white centaur-like Pokemon with several plates swirling around its body._

_Mewtwo launched a Shadow ball at the massive Pokemon. "Feeble Mewtwo," The Pokemon said eyes glowing and making the shadow ball dissipate. "Prepare for my Judgement." The crest that surrounded his entire body glowed gold and shot a large golden wave which hit Mewtwo. Mewtwo's form began to dissipate from the spiritual realm as it began to seep back into his actual body._

"_I was created to be the most powerful Pokemon of all," Mewtwo repeated to himself as he constantly did, "I am a clone. Destined to be just that. And yet, a natural born Pokemon, defeated me…with one attack."_

"_I was not born like other Pokemon," Arceus said, "I am the original Pokemon. You are indeed strong child, but you lack humility. You must follow your own path. When you find out what your path is, then we'll speak again. It is for you to discover, and you alone. Be prepared, and watch for a great change, as one individual will do it for you and likely change the world."_

"_What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked. _

"_In due time young one," Arceus replied, "In due time." Mewtwo's spiritual form completely disappeared from the Hall of Origin._

_(End of Flashback)_

Mewtwo now knew what the Original One meant. Ash Ketchum; the boy who changed Mewtwo from the heartless monster he use to be, to the friendlier Pokemon he had become. Ash changed Mewtwo's view on the world and every living thing around him. It didn't matter what type of birth you originated from, what mattered was what made them all the same. Ash had this habit of showing Mewtwo the error of his lifestyle as he tried to adapt to thinking similar to how Ash did. And Mewtwo, did in fact believe that Ash was who the Original One was speaking about.

"_You were right Arceus," _Mewtwo said staring at the stars. The group had set up came on another deserted island. Ash was asleep, sprawled out in his sleeping back. He gently picked through Ash's mind as the boy slept. He did this so often, it was almost like he and his trainer was one person. It could easily be similar to Ash having another half that was shown only internally. Ash had that connection with all of his Pokemon, especially those whom he had contact with the longest. All night, he watched as his trainer and Cynthia, somehow got closer and closer towards each other. He stared at them for the longest time, remember their emotions they felt throughout this journey. Humans were an interesting species, even if half of them were a bunch of selfish jerks, hence Team Rocket. He briefly remembered Ash's tease towards him a while back. About finding a mate…..

His thoughts were shaken when he felt a familiar tingle. _"Mewtwo,"_ The voice called.

"_Arceus," _Mewtwo thought.

"_Brother!" _The voice was of Mew spoke, _"It's time you met the other Legends. Or some of them."_

"_Legends?" _Mewtwo asked.

"_Yeah!" _Mew replied, _"There is a meeting in the Hall of Origin, most of the time though, it's when someone tries to disrupt the balance between humans, the world, and Pokemon. Or if Arceus deems it important."_

"_Hmm," _Mewtwo said, _"I take it that the meeting's mandatory?"_

"_Yep!" _ Mew replied a little too happily.

"_How're we going to leave Ash for this meeting?" _Mewtwo asked.

"_Oh that's silly silly!" Mewtwo said laughing, "It takes place outside of time and space. The Hall of Origin is a dimension of its own! Lord Arceus created that to begin with, then the rest of the universe!"_

"_Hmm," _Mewtwo said, _"Very well. Let's go."_

"_Yay!" _Mew said as a small portal appeared in the sky. They flew through it, with the sound of their cat-like bodies and psychic energy flying towards it.

Mewtwo realized he was in a familiar setting. It was the Hall of Origin. This was the one time he would be even slightly nervous. The power of Arceus would always surpass his own, let alone the other Legendary Pokemon that would show up. The only two he had ever met face to face was his sister and Arceus. In the hall of Origin, things worked differently. Pokemon spoke aloud with no telepathy.

"Come on brother," Mew said excitedly, "it's time you met everyone!"

"I'm coming Mew," Mewtwo replied floating along behind her.

"Mewtwo," A voice said stopping him in his tracks, "Wait here my child." Arceus, as large as he was, towered over Mewtwo. His grace was truly that of a god. "The others are aware of your existence, but have not witnessed you or your attempt to unbalance the world."

"I was misguided," Mewtwo replied simply.

"I'm aware of that," Arceus said, "But the other Legendary Pokemon do not know your story. They simply know of your existence. That is partially what this rare occasion is for, though this meeting and talking of the future does not alter history and time. It is formal that I inform everyone who is attending to our little meeting, that you're here."

"Very well," Mewtwo replied. Mewtwo could sense most of the surroundings in the Hall of Origin, and it was nothing but an endless hall. But Mewtwo, as he stayed behind one of the many pillars, would be able to see through clairvoyance, yet mask his own psychokinetic energy so in case there were other powerful psychics, he wouldn't be spotted before Arceus deemed him so. That was one thing he would _not _do, tempt Arceus, nor embarrass him in front of the others. If there were two things he feared, it was Arceus' divine wrath (if he was angry), or losing his friends, particularly Ash. Mewtwo began to sense a massive amount of pressure approaching. Portals started to appear all over the Hall of Origin.

There were Legendary Pokemon coming through in all shapes and sizes. There were large bird-like Legendary Pokemon, those who took the appearance of Saurian's or Dragon types. There were even smaller pokemon that leveled the height of mew or younger. There was a large blue Whale-like Pokemon, a green serpentine Pokemon, and a large red Saurian-like Pokemon. The bird-like pokemon were those native to his own region. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. There were two other bird pokemon that were larger than them. A silver coated bird, and a rainbow colored bird. There were three dog/cat-like Pokemon, a blue one, a red one, and a golden one. There was a green fairy-like Pokemon as well. There were four Golem-like Pokemon, one made of rock, one made of ice, one made of steel, and the last was much larger than the other three with several key differences. There were two Dragons, one red, one blue. A star-like Pokemon who was tinier than Pikachu was floating half asleep. There was even a red and blue alien-like Pokemon floating around. There were three pokemon that were similar to Mew though smaller and looked at everything with a different personality. There were two Pokemon whom looked as if they were polar opposites. The black one whom was more human-like was like one with the shadows. The other one was vastly different with pink yellow and light blue coatings as well as crescent moon-like crests. There were two other Pokemon both blue and small that floated together. There was some kind of lava-like Pokemon with an iron head walking around as well. There was a little hedgehog-like Pokemon as well. There stood three Pokemon, one stood on all fours and had blue and white scales, the other stood on two feet with grey and dark pink scales, and the last was almost serpentine with black, dark grey, and golden scales. There was a small rodent-like Pokemon with a V-shaped crest. There were four Pokemon that stood on all fours with different body styles that of a deer, an antelope, an oxen, and a horse. After that were three genie-like Pokemon. There was one Pokemon That was female whom had long green hair. Then there were three Pokemon that were all different dragon types. There was a white one, a black one, and a dark blue one. There was Arceus standing in the center of the chamber watching them all intently. Then you Mew….the hyperactive little bundle of innocence. She flew around several of the Pokemon playfully, as if they were all playmates.

"_Mew…" _Mewtwo thought to himself almost with a growl. Her antics really did get annoying sometimes. Just by touching the minds of the Legendary Pokemon lightly with his psychic abilities, Mewtwo was able to learn what they were called and why they were legendary Pokemon.

"Lord Arceus," Dialga spoke, "We're all here."

"With the exception of Genesect," A deep voice of one of the Kami Trio said, known as Landorus.

"I'm afraid," Arceus said, "Genesect isn't the same as he use to be. He fell victim to an evil organization in Unova, one that is beyond my sight for the moment."

"Humans," Darkrai said huffing as he folded his arms, "All of them are untrustworthy. I don't know why you give them the benefit of separating them from good and evil. They're all full of lust and greed."

"Not all of them Darkrai," Mew said offended, "I know one that isn't like that!"

"That's because you are _owned _by a human," Celebi announced. There were several gasps, all of them from the other Pokemon other than Arceus.

"Disgrace!" Kyogre chanted.

"Why are you here!?" Palkia growled, "You disgrace these halls with your capture!"

"Milord please be rid of this traitor!" Darkrai growled. There was an uproar.

"Silence!" Arceus' voice boomed creating a loud thunderous noise. It quieted them down. "You fail to realize why I called this gathering. The time of Prejudice is ending. Balance will be restored."

"Who will restore it?" Meloetta asked, "Zekrom, Reshiram, or Kyurem?"

"No," Arceus said, "In the near future, I sense that the world will be thrown off balance causing the weather system to completely annihilate everything."

"You're speaking of the Power of One prophecy," Lugia spoke.

"Correct Lugia," Arceus said, "Time and history cannot be stopped. Only in the Hall of Origin will that be possible."

"So we get to see who's better!?" Zapdos claimed.

"Fire will always rule over lightning," Moltres spoke.

"But Ice rules over Fire," Articuno countered.

"And Lightning rules over Ice!" Zapdos retorted.

"Balance is necessary," Lugia said, "You three need to stay in balance."

"If one of us can dominate the others," Moltres said, "Who are you to stop us?"

"Enough," Arceus ordered.

"But Arceus," Lugia said, "Does a chosen one even exist?" He arched his neck looking up at the original one.

"Yes," He replied nodding, "In fact, those who believed Mew has been tainted, jumped to conclusions. Her Pokemon Trainer _is _the chosen one."

"What!?" A lot of the Pokemon said in unison.

"No way!" Phione said.

"How did that even happen?" Keldeo asked.

"For that," Arceus said, "I think it's time you're all introduced to a new Legendary Pokemon created in the Kanto Region. Welcome him my brother's and sisters, as he is so far the only one of his kind."

"Is this what you've been telling us about?" Giratina asked, "The Genetic Pokemon you said that was engineered by humans?"

"Mewtwo," Arceus spoke, "Come on out."

"Not a really original name eh Mew?" Celebi whispered to her friend.

"Huh?" Mew asked blinking, "What do you mean?" It completely went over her head.

"Originality isn't everything," Mewtwo said appearing out of thin air. He stood in the center of the massive circle of Legendary Pokemon, "I didn't choose the name. I was branded with it by humans." Darkrai immediately thought Mewtwo would be a supporter of his hatred for humans. Humans after all are untrustworthy.

"Not all of them Darkrai," Mewtwo said listening to his thoughts.

"You read my mind?" Darkrai asked shocked, "No psychic can read my mind!"

"I can," Mewtwo stated simply, "I've touched the thoughts of everyone in this room."

"How?" Latios asked, "I didn't detect you."

"Neither did I," His twin sister Latias stated.

"I didn't either," Cresselia spoke.

"How can you do something like that?" Zekrom asked.

At this, Arceus intervened in the questioning. "Mewtwo is a special Psychic. His abilities outmatch many psychic types thanks to training he received."

"You're under control of a human as well!?" Darkrai made an outburst.

"By the same human who captured my sister," Mewtwo replied shrugging, "Ash is a unique human to say the least."

"Ash?" Ho-oh spoke aloud. "I remember a trainer by that name."

"You do?" Mewtwo asked as he and the other Pokemon turned to her.

"Yes," Ho-oh explained, "He touched my heart when he saved his Pikachu from a flock of Spearow. He bravely took them on trying to protect his first Pokemon. And that Pikachu didn't really like him." He was almost out of hope as he and his Pikachu almost lost their lives. I flew over to give him a bit of hope. And it seems that everything has worked out."

"It's going to take more than a sob story to convince me this human really is the chosen one," Rayquaza announced, "I doubt a human can have a pure heart."

"Very well," Arceus said nodding, "Mewtwo, is there anything that you can show them that'll prove his pure heart?"

"I'm always in Ash's mind," Mewtwo replied, "and if Mew didn't wander off all the time, she would be too."

"Hey!" Mew said indignantly, "I read his mind all the time!"

"Anyways," Mewtwo said, "I've seen many of his adventures he's been on. I use to think as you did Darkrai. I use to despise humans for what they did to me, bringing me into this world for no other purpose than to be a weapon." There were some surprised faces. "But he changed me. I think it's time prejudice is overridden." Mewtwo knew there was no time here, so he could show them all of his memories on Ash. "Let's relive his life as he started out as a Pokemon Trainer." The room was replaced with Mewtwo's memories of Ash…..starting with when Ash was killed and brought back to life.

"_You've got to stop now!" Ash yelled as he tearfully ran between the two blasts of powerful psychic energy. Then the memory picked up on Ash's thoughts. They're going to kill them all. No one deserves this! Then his life faded away and was reborn again with Mew and Mewtwo wanting to come along with Ash._

_. Arceus stared at the scene proudly._

_The next thing Mewtwo showed them all was Ash and Charizard's last fight with each other, which ended with it being interrupted by two Team Rocket Agents as Charizard was blasted by ice. Ash worked his entire night trying to warm up Charizard, which caused his hands to bleed from being so raw._

_After that, there was a memory of Ash saving a lot of Kangaskhan from fighting and having Mew and Mewtwo take them to different islands._

_Next Mewtwo showed them a statement Ash made once. "Why do you want to be trained as a Psychic?" Mewtwo were on New Island, taking a break from training before the Pokemon League._

"_I want to try and connect with Pokemon," Ash said determinedly, "I want to be closer to you all. I may be human, but sometimes I feel that I belong out in the wild with you all. I feel….that if I could feel what you feel, learn about your behaviors, I could somehow make others see the world of Pokemon the same as I do. You don't know how happy it would make me, just to understand what you're all saying."_

"_You can understand me just fine," Mewtwo replied jokingly._

"_I knew you had a sense of humor," Ash said laughing, "But you know what I mean?"_

"_Yes," Mewtwo said nodding, "You want to hear any insults Pikachu will say if you make a mistake."_

"_He insults me?" Ash asked smirking, "Well that means no more ketchup for you Pi!"_

"_Hey!" Pikachu said indignantly glaring at Mewtwo. Ash couldn't understand Pikachu, but he got a pretty good idea._

"_I'm just playing Pi," Ash said rubbing his Pokemon's head affectionately._

"_I will help you develop your psychic powers," Mewtwo said, "But don't expect to be able to talk to Pokemon instantly."_

"_Nothing's that easy," Ash said, "It takes hard work and dedication, and the will to do it. How do you think I put up with Pikachu when I first met him?"_

"_Yeah," Pikachu said rolling his eyes, "He sure showed me."_

_The next memories involved Ash using simple words to calm his Pokemon down in the heat of battle. Through Mewtwo's psychokinetic abilities, they could feel Ash's empathetic ties to his Pokemon._

After the memories faded, Mewtwo noticed several of the Pokemon's eerie silence. What they witnessed, was shocking. A human, risking his own health to save a lot of Pokemon. It was unheard of, no one had witnessed such compassion for Pokemon as Ash had displayed. It seemed that no one was going to voice their opinion now.

"So who still disbelieves that he is a pure-hearted trainer?" Arceus asked. No one answered. "Then for now, this meeting is adjourned." One by one, the Pokemon all disappeared into their respective portals, all speechless as they were proven wrong.

The only three left were Mew, Mewtwo, and Arceus. "You two have come a long way since you have met the Chosen One," Arceus said, "I see he has trained you both well, and it's not often I can defend humans in front of our kinsmen. I think now they are prepared for balance to be restored."

"What is this balance?" Mewtwo asked.

"It's something that will allow harmony between Pokemon and humans," Arceus said, "I've dreamt for a long time hoping the day would come when someone would take the initiative as your trainer has done. My son may have had mistrust in humans, but I do not hold a grudge to them."

"Your son?"

"My son Arceus," The Original one said, "Did you think I was the only Arceus alive?"

"Well," Mewtwo said sheepishly, "yeah."

"No Legendary Pokemon is the only one of their species," Arceus said, "I may be the original Pokemon, but I created a son that would try and grace the world you live on. First impressions aren't everything as the one man he helped was deceived and betrayed, which led to my son's betrayal. Naturally he developed a hatred for humans and vowed to himself to return to Michina Town and get his revenge. I hope one day that the chosen one will meet him."

"I believe Ash can change the world if he wanted to," Mew said floating around and feeling left out of the conversation.

"I agree," Mewtwo replied.

"As do I," Arceus replied, "Which is why, what has transpired here, must never be revealed to Ash or any human. If such things were to be witnessed, it would probably bring a lot of harm to the community of Pokemon and we Legends. Okay?"

"Very well," Mewtwo replied nodding.

"And I have one last order of business," Arceus said, "I think the Chosen one has proved himself capable so far. Do you remember your friend, Dragonite?"

"My old Messenger?" Mewtwo asked.

"The very one," Arceus said, "He's in route to the chosen one's location. He recently found two Pokemon that were abandoned in separate locations. One of them is an egg, one is hatched. The Chosen one likes to train pairs of Pokemon from what I could tell, and Dragonite is a lone Pokemon now, so I guided him towards the Chosen One's direction to deliver the two Pokemon. I'm not affecting his Pokemon Training…..but it seems that his luck continues to grow. He's worthy enough, and has earned them when Dragonite finds him."

"I see," Mewtwo said, "Well those two Pokemon will be in excellent care. But Ash will probably flip out. He does think he's just lucky after all. I think it's a bit of luck and being at the right place at the right time when it comes to him catching Pokemon."

"I agree," Arceus said, "And remember this child. If the Chosen One continues to prove himself to us, I may influence more rewards towards his cause. Though his cause seems to expand as he continues his Pokemon Journey."

"Yep," Mew said, "It seems that way doesn't it? Goodbye Arceus!"

"Good bye Mew," He replied chuckling like an old time. With that, the Mew duo returned to Ash through their portal, unable to speak or mention any contact of a Sacred Gathering. In reality, if you looked at it from a certain point, the gathering didn't happen. It _was_ outside of the space/time continuum after all.

…

_Ash's POV-_

Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey were all riding on Lapras. It was tough to say that it had been three days since Misty decided to stay with Rudy. They had stopped by a few islands. There was Fairchild Island, which was home exclusively to a lot of very large Pidgeot and Rhydon. They stopped there earning themselves some downtime as long as they didn't stray too far into the center of the island. But in a journey with Ash, nothing goes as planned.

He was just leaning against a tree trunk shirtless, watching nature move all around him. He watched the wind blow, listened to it as it moved leaves in awkward directions, and saw the great blue sky. His Pokemon were relaxing as well. Mew and Mewtwo were sleeping lazily on the branch of the tree he was leaning against. Pikachu sprawled out next to him. Lapras was basking on the beach to his right. His Rapidash was asleep standing up standing next to a Tauros who was on the other side of Ash basking in the sun. His new Growlithe was curled up between Ash's lazily sprawled legs. The last two Pokemon he had were his two Weedle, both whom had rested on his shoulders.

When Cynthia looked at that scene, she saw not human and pokemon, she just saw a symbiotic relationship. Ash seemed perfectly in tune with his Pokemon, new and old. She blushed as Ash's eyes landed on her. How could someone be that amazing? How could someone be the center of so many things Cynthia wished she had. How could someone like him, _ever_ think of entering a relationship with someone like her? Her mind went blank when she realized what she just wondered. She gave a weak smile before going off to train her Gabite, Riolu, and Togetic. _Where did that line of thinking come from?_

She passed Tracey who was sketching Ash and his Pokemon. This would be something interesting to draw for him. A Trainer and his Pokemon relaxing in perfect harmony. He was fixated on this, though not as fixated as Cynthia had been.

Everything was going as normal until there was a massive swooshing sound that shook the tree. Mew fell out the tree still asleep and landing in Ash's lap. Mewtwo merely opened his eyes, knowing what was coming. He smirked.

"Is it a giant Pidgeot?" Ash asked.

"_No," _Mewtwo replied, _"Just an old friend." _He yawned silently and floated down to the ground next to Ash and the other Pokemon. Mew woke up a second later and scurried around before taking a spot sitting on Rapidash's back. Ash got up and walked towards the opening.

Coming down slowly as it flapped its wings was none other than a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon, Dragonite. He bellowed blinking as his trademark mailbag flopped slightly.

"_Dragonite my old friend," _Mewtwo said, _"It's good to see you."_

Dragonite bellowed nodding, then bellowed again. Mewtwo feigned surprise, which was easily misinterpreted by Ash as being real. _"Really?" _Mewtwo asked.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"_Dragonite," _Mewtwo said to Ash, _"told me he has found two abandoned Pokemon. One of them hasn't hatched, and the other with him."_

"What kind of Pokemon are they?" Ash asked questioningly.

"_Dragonite?" _Mewtwo said.

Dragonite bellowed and pulled out a small slender, serpentine Pokemon with light blue scales and a white belly. It finlike scales on its head with a round nose, and purple irises. It looked like a child almost.

"A Dratini!" Ash exclaimed. The Dratini blinked at Ash and started stuttering before squirming out of Dragonite's hands and slithering towards Ash.

"_Yes," _Mewtwo said, _"Dragonite had found her on one of the islands abandoned. He can't take care of her or the egg, so he was looking for a worthy trainer….." _Ash was silent.

"Worthy Trainer?" Ash asked as the little serpentine Pokemon whom already took a like for Ash. The little Pokemon slithered around Ash's legs nuzzling him with her head.

"_You Ash," _Mewtwo said.

"Me?" Ash said, "Why can't Dragonite raise them?"

"_Because he's a lone Dragonite,"_ Mewtwo replied, _"Those who have sworn to live a lonely life."_

Ash tried to argue, but quickly silenced himself. Once again, he knew he was defeated when it came to Pokemon wanting to be with him. The Dratini was already affectionate towards him as it was.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Ash asked dully.

"_Not really," _Mewtwo said smirking.

"Well I wasn't going to say no anyways," Ash said grinning.

"_I know you weren't," _Mewtwo said, _"You're not one to pass up a chance to help and train pokemon if they need it."_

"Your point?"

"_Exactly," _Mewtwo said.

"Dratini?" Ash asked the little Pokemon. She squealed in response as Ash held out a Pokeball. "Do you want to—" Next thing Ash knew, the Dratini disappeared inside the Pokeball. Ash stared at the Pokeball for a second, blinking. "I guess…."

"…_that was a yes," _Mewtwo continued, _"Though I believe Dragonite….." _Before Mewtwo could get the words out of his telepathic thoughts, Dragonite was gone and in his place was a blue Pokemon egg with a white dot on it. It was inside an Egg capsule _"…has a Pokemon egg for you."_

"This journey just keeps getting better and better," Ash said sighing, "My luck's gonna come back and bite me in the butt to the point I won't even have one to sit on."

"_Don't say that," _Mewtwo said, _"Because it will."_

"Well technically," Ash said simply, "By saying it will happen, it probably won't happen, but now that you've said it will because I did say it, it will in fact happen."

"_You're right," _Mewtwo said answering with a confused look, _"Wait….what?"_

"Don't worry about it," Ash said picking up the egg, "So uh….do you want to break the news to Cynthia or should I Tracey?" Tracey had been quiet the entire time, completely speechless. He couldn't understand the complex situation of one rare Pokemon finding two rare young Pokemon, and delivering it to Ash…..out of all the Pokemon Trainers in the Orange Islands, it was Ash.

"Tracey?" Ash asked waving his head in front of his eyes, "Hello? You awake in there?"

"Huh?" Tracey asked shaking himself to reality, "Yeah. Just surprised that's all."

"So should you do it?" Ash asked, "Or me?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Cynthia what just happened."

"Oh!" Tracey said, "I guess I will. I've got to think about things anyways." Ash watched as he walked for the woods.

"_He's a good kid Ash," _Mewtwo said, _"Just a little confused."_

"I know he's a cool guy," Ash replied, "But what would he be confused over?"

"_How you deal with so many Pokemon under your care," _Mewtwo said, _"Most trainers go with a single team and have a few Pokemon to swap them out with. You have a large amount of Pokemon and swap them out every time you get the chance. On the Orange Islands, trainers don't do that. They use a party of six and that's it. He also can't believe how your luck ends you up with a rare Pokemon or a shiny Pokemon, and everything working out in the end of one of your adventures."_

"I'm amazed myself," Ash replied, "But if just quit voicing his concerns over those facts every now and then, we could probably be friends like Brock and I were. Brock was like an older brother to me and Misty. I don't know. Maybe it's me, but I guess I'm not use to Tracey's way of looking at things. Brock just went along with everything I did and voiced his opinions that would straighten a situation out. Tracey…..he just seems to criticize everything I do."

"_That's just the way he is," _Mewtwo replied, _"If I know anything about humans, you have your own personalities and ways of dealing with matters that happen all around you. Tracey is no different."_

Ash nodded accepting Mewtwo's words. He just remembered why he should be happy about this situation. He caught a Dratini, and an egg, but both seem to be rare, and he never expected a Dragonite to drop off a Pokemon that would evolve into a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. There was some force out there that seemed to like him, and to tell everyone the truth, he wasn't complaining. So, the rest of the day turned out for him to be training his two Weedle and his Growlithe. He let Dratini relax and watch due to her being so young. By the end of the day, because they were similar to Caterpie, the two Weedle had evolved into Kakuna. Over all, the last few days had been more laid back in "adventuring" than any other voyage in the Orange Islands. Only tomorrow would tell what else would come….

…

So what you think?

**I cut it short here because I realized that this chapter would be too long, so I decided to split it up. I'm about 2,000 words into the next chapter now, but I do have to say it may take a week and a half to get the next one up. I have a promise to keep after all, as far as another fanfiction goes. **

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Kakuna(x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Cubone, Growlithe, Dratini, Egg**


	16. Evolutionary Ambition

**A/N: And I'm back. It's been two weeks folks, two weeks! I told you I'd come back some day, and I did. Not going to lie, this one may be a bit much as it focuses a lot on one or two locations. But I think it was worth it. Anyways, Question Time!**

…**.**

**KVS-**

**R/Q: Pseudo Legendary's, Travelling schedule.**

**R/A: I can't stop with just Dratini's, possibility for the traveling conditions. Your comment about Eevee….no comment XP.**

**2011Gokurocks18110411-**

**R/Q: Genesect?**

**R/A: I can't answer that yet as I have not seen Genesect in the anime yet. There's not a general idea of him either. So when he shows up, I'll figure out what to do with him.**

**Garm88-**

**R/Q: Psuedo-Legendary comment.**

**R/A: I meant it as they are extremely rare and were extremely powerful right under legendary status. I didn't mean it to take on the form of the game versions.**

**Noshadowone-**

**R/Q: Ranch?**

**R/A: Hmmm…you don't even know what I have planned. Or do you?**

**Light Lord Cybergate-**

**R/Q: Noah's Ark?**

**R/A: I **_**did**_** say I was combining certain aspects with my other story didn't I? Wait….I can't remember. Anyways, I **_**am **_**combining other aspects from my other story…**

**Alpha B. A. 7-**

**R/Q: Cynthia as Sinnoh Champion? Nicknames for clones.**

**R/A: Cynthia will still be champion. The nicknames I'm playing around with ideas and brainstorming at the moment.**

…

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 15: Evolutionary Ambition**

Ash had never caught a lot of Pokemon before he met Mew and Mewtwo. He always assumed that quality over quantity was better. But now, he figured, why couldn't he do both? He knew he'd have to put a lot of studying into the Pokemon he had already. One could say that Ash Ketchum was not only a Pokemon Trainer, but a Pokemon Specialist. He already knew a few breeding techniques, was excelling well in Pokemon Training, and did his research on the species he had already. Every time he went to the Pokemon center and he had his Pokemon being checked out, he looked up information online or the small library. Ash was developing a good habit of writing down whatever he deemed necessary involving the Pokemon he trained whether it was simple observation or research. He wanted any knowledge that could bring him closer to his Pokemon. He had gotten a head count. He now had exactly one hundred and thirty Pokemon. The bulk of those were his thirty Tauros and forty three Kangaskhan. He knew that Professor Oak wouldn't be able to handle so many Pokemon of his own, even if it did give him an opportunity to study them. That was the perks for being a Regional Pokemon Researcher. When the trainers they sponsor catches more than six Pokemon, they get to study the Pokemon at the Laboratory. Professor Oak sponsored thirty eight Trainers. When a professor sponsors a trainer, they are usually under age. He rarely sponsored anyone over eighteen as they were mature enough to be able to take care of their Pokemon if they made something of themselves in that career or discontinue their journey.

_Both Weedle and Caterpie are both weak in the wild with a limited amount of moves they can learn. However they both evolve quickly into their respective secondary sequence of their evolutionary line, Weedle into Kakuna and Caterpie into Metapod. During this stage, they are mostly immobile. The only way they move is by using String Shot. Their next stage in evolution is from Kakuna to Beedrill and Metapod to Butterfree. Both forms of evolution are capable of flight use either poison, paralysis, minor psychic abilities, or sleep inducing moves to back up their swift movements in the air. Although bug types, they are capable of defending themselves from flying types with these moves and abilities….._

Ash put his pen down. That last paragraph was one of fifteen others just on his own personal research into the Caterpie and Weedle evolutionary lines. His Kakuna had evolved the day before, ironically at the same time. Since then, they were in a rigorous training session similar to the Butterfree had gone through. It had been a couple of days since Ash received his Dratini and mystery egg. Ash had a feeling that this mystery egg was another Dratini through observing his first Dratini's markings, then looking at the Egg. Plus, Mewtwo insinuated that Ash had gained another pair of rare Pokemon. He spoiled it for Ash.

Cynthia seemed to stare at Ash as he worked on his notes. She looked across the table after reading a few lines in her book. Ash finished and looked back. "What?" He asked with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Hmm?" She asked blinking, "Oh." She continued to read her book. "Nothing."

Ash's expression contorted into a perplexed expression. He decided trying to figure out what was up with her would take all day, so he let it go. Instead, he focused on figuring out what to do with his Pokemon as in their training.

He found himself out in a field overseeing the training of his two Beedrill, his new Scyther, Pinsir, and his two Paras. He had parted with Mew for the first time as she was sent back to Professor Oak. Ash owed Professor Oak Mew for studying. He had delayed it long enough. Professor Oak also seemed keen on his Crystal Onix. Mewtwo however wasn't going anywhere any time soon. The training was going about as well as it could go. His Paras were simply the quickest wit. They seemed to learn defensive moves better than offense. So naturally, Ash took more time to teach them offense so he could work on defensive moves later. He was following Lorelei's advice. He was striving for balance. His Beedrill were obviously the most maneuverable so he taught them high powered attacks that could be dealt towards larger opponents. Hyper beam would definitely be a powerful knock out if Beedrill had weakened their opponent through exhaustion. Pinsir was nothing but a defensive juggernaut. It could take a lot of hits but its offense was horrible. So Ash had to fix that. He made Pinsir practice moves repeatedly until he could gain a better grasp of his offensive capabilities. Scyther was a one big hand full. She was obedient, eager to prove herself, but she was weak, about as weak as his Butterfree use to be as a caterpie, figuratively speaking. He had a lot of work cut out for him for her to reach his original Scyther's level. But, he was willing to work with her. Dratini was another thing. Handling Dratini was easy; it was just that she was just _too _eager to please. She was so eager, she tried to copy moves that were beyond her grasp such as Beedrill's poison sting.

Ash laughed at her attempts to become stronger, as she seemed disappointed. She was definitely young to be training to hard. But Ash made amends by teaching her low powered attacks to start her off. This was how he started off with his newly captured Pokemon when they learned moves. He also made her go through a lighter version of training compared to the other Pokemon. He made sure she received a lot less pounds in the training weights. Dratini slithered on around the training area getting strength to increase in her serpentine body. Lapras was coming along very nicely for another young Pokemon. She had mastered Ice beam and Hydropump. That made her arsenal have Water gun, Body Slam, Ice beam, Hydropump, Confuse Ray, Protect, Double Team, Bite, and Swagger. He decided that teaching her Safeguard, Attract, and Thunderbolt. He figured that if she learned an electric attack, it would throw off anyone's assumptions that she was just an Ice type. That was how Ash trained his Pokemon. He would teach them attacks opponents wouldn't expect. Only time would tell how Ash's theory would pay off.

….

Once again, they found themselves on another island though it had been a full week since Ash wrote down his research on his Butterfree and Beedrill. This time, the island was called Kiwi Island. It was yet another day of training for Ash. Once again he had made a swap as the training for his Beedrill was pretty much complete, as he had been training them for exactly two and a half weeks. Now he brought his Vaporeon with him as well as his Venomoth. He still kept the rest of his bug type Pokemon on him as they were still in training. Venomoth was progressing really well considering it was at a decent level in experience. It had put up a fight to his original Scyther which was not easy. His Pokemon were trained so well, that normal wild pokemon shouldn't be able to stand a chance. So Venomoth was not a normal wild pokemon. Venomoth knew Psybeam, Whirlwind, Takedown, Quick attack, Stunspore, and Poison Powder. Ash saw it fit to teach him Sludge Bomb, Confusion, and Sleep Powder. Venomoth was progressing quite nicely. In fact, Ash was sure that the moth pokemon would only need a week's training to reach his standards, maybe a week and a half. He decided to take a break. Cynthia and Tracey were off doing their own thing once more. Cynthia was probably training her Gabite while Tracey was drawing something. The island was definitely small. But that's not what Ash had in mind. He was up for another adventure. This time, after hiking through the tropical forest, Ash found out something…Kiwi Island was overrun with evasive Pokemon.

Every time he stopped to look around, something scurried off. He simply ignored the frightened Pokemon and moved on. He vaguely wondered how long it would be until he caught sight of one of the evasive Pokemon. All he saw was brown fur and the Pokemon were about the size of Pikachu. He began to try and follow the evasive little Pokemon but it didn't happen. He wanted to know what kind of Pokemon it was that was avoiding him so easily so he came up with an idea. Sure enough, there was another incident involving a several evasive Pokemon.

He pulled out his Pokedex scanning it.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee are known to evolve into seven different Pokemon with the use of an evolutionary stone, the time of day if conditions are met, or special rocks."_

"Eevee?" I asked getting Pikachu to perk up his ears, "I wouldn't mind one of those, or eight. Ash's team would be heavily fortified if he could get all eight of the evolutions. He had done research on Eevee and its evolutions ever since he battled Ritchie and his Eevee, who evolved into an Umbreon. There were eight types in total; Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Dark, Psychic, Grass, and Ice. Just the possibilities of new friends and types of Pokemon made Ash feel a little excited. He had to admit, he was getting a little ambitious, but that was what Pokemon Trainers did. They caught Pokemon.

With that, he went back to camp with a game plan. Kiwi Island was another deserted island. People had always found that it was full of evasive Pokemon, but no one had ever imagined that it was probably chocked full of Eevee…a lot of them.

"Where have you been Ash?" Tracey asked as he entered the camp.

"You'll never believe what I found out about this place…." Ash said excitedly.

"It's full of Eevee?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah….how'd you know?"

"I caught one," Cynthia said smiling and throwing out her Pokeball. Out came an Eevee.

"Eiewi?" The little Eevee asked.

"Awesome!" Tracey said, "When did you catch it?"

"When I was training my Gabite," Cynthia replied, "She noticed this little darling watching us. I wanted it so….."

"Okay then," Tracey said going with it.

"Now you've got me jealous," Ash commented pouting slightly.

"There's plenty of them around Ash," Cynthia said, "You just have to be fast enough. I'm surprised Eevee aren't common in the Orange Islands, Kanto, or Johto. People always make them out to be rare."

"I'll see you guys later," Ash said impatiently, "I've always wanted to catch Eevee and its evolutions." After that, he pulled out Vaporeon. "Let's go Vaporeon."

"Vaporeon, Vaporeon!" He replied in a melodic tone. Ash always enjoyed hearing Vaporeon's echoed bellows. Pikachu held on tight as Ash ran alongside Vaporeon. Soon, they were deep in the forest, not doing much of anything. The Eevee were a little more evasive now. He knew they were watching. There had to be many of them as the forest all around them made noise. Since Ash couldn't find them like he originally planned maybe he could…..he looked at Vaporeon whom sat on his hind legs staring up at his master.

"Let's play a little Vaporeon," Ash said. He figured this would get the Eevee to come out a little.

"Vay?"

Ash sat down and started to rub Vaporeon between his neck dorsal fins and shoulders. Vaporeon immediately slouched as the sensation had overwhelmed him. He became a little puppy under his master's touch. He rolled over like one as Ash massaged his underbelly. "Vayyyyporeon…"

Ash was so engrossed in massaging his Vaporeon, he barely noticed what was all around him. When he did look around it was as if he was in Eevee heaven. There were a lot of them. All around us, like the Pikachu had been when Ash and Pikachu had almost parted ways so very long ago. Eevee. They were all curious of us. There had to be fifty of them. "Um….." Ash said, "Hi?"

"Ewie!"

"Ewiiie!"

"Ewiiie!"

That was all Ash heard as the Eevee's came at them. "Oh crap…" Vaporeon just relaxed. The Eevee had all tackled Ash. Ash thought for sure he was done for until he realized something. They weren't attack him. They were being _affectionate_? "Huh?" The Eevee were nuzzling him, licking his exposed skin such as his arms and legs, and tugging gently on his clothes. "What's going on?"

"_They've been waiting on you Ash," _A voice spoke, it sounded like Mewtwo though this time he spoke through his master's mind. Mewtwo could speak way different in telepathy than most Pokemon. He could speak externally or internally. External meant that he was speaking from his own mind. Even if he didn't speak through his mouth, he could still speak. Internal telepathy meant that he spoke to his designated targets mind, like Ash.

"I didn't know you came out of your Pokeball," Ash said.

"_I didn't," _He replied, _"I'm speaking from inside this contraption through your mind. Ingenious really, I had always been able to pick up your thoughts from in here but I've never tried to send you telepathic thoughts."_

"That's cool," Ash said, "But uh what do you mean they were waiting for me?"

"_They were waiting for a Pokemon Trainer who had one of their evolved forms," _Mewtwo spoke internally, _"Not necessarily you, but since you're here…..yeah."_

"But why?" Ash asked again.

"_It is their annual evolution ritual," _Mewtwo replied, _"The Eevee here are all ready to evolve with the exception of a few. They wait once a year for this, during the eclipse. Strange, as this eclipse is rare and only visible to this island."_

"So how does that have anything to do with me?" Ash asked.

"_Only a human can begin the ritual," _Mewtwo said, _"By using an evolution of Eevee to start the first. Usually, a random evolution of Eevee finds its way to this island and starts the ritual. This year….you and Vaporeon came."_

"This is too coincidental," Ash said sweat dropping.

"_Did you not want all the Eevee Evolutions?" _Mewtwo asked.

"I do but this….." Ash said, "This is like some divine interference. The opportunity is to great."

"_You do have to battle them," _Mewtwo replied, _"It's a test Ash."_

"A test for what?" Ash asked incredulously.

"_A test to see if you are worthy of beholding all of their evolutions….."_

"This is messed up."

"_It's the world of Pokemon," _Mewtwo replied. _"What did you expect? This happens only once a year Ash. No human ever sees something like this. This island doesn't even exist until the three days of the ritual. Today is the second day, by noon tomorrow…..the island will vanish."_

"How do you know so much….never mind." Ash forgot. Mewtwo read minds and was instantly knowledgeable about the world of Pokemon. "Will I ever understand the world of Pokemon?"

"_Probably not," _Mewtwo replied chuckling, _"Listen Ash. This Island…..it's the best chance that you'll get to capture all the Evolutionary Pokemon's evolutions. Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. You already have a Vaporeon. But why stop there? Catch a pair of each Pokemon. You won't have a choice if you try to catch one…."_

Ash didn't respond. He was too shocked. Too speechless. Why? Why were things so good for him. It was _too_ good. Things always went his way. Don't get him wrong, but he was starting to feel spoiled rotten. "I don't like it."

"_Why?"_

"I don't like how things keep going good for me."

"_Isn't catching Pokemon the point of being a Pokemon Trainer?"_

"Yes," Ash replied, "But this is too much Mewtwo. I'm not trying to gloat, but if things keep happening like this, I'll just feel like things are getting boring as the good life is awesome, but boring. Can you imagine if some day I caught all the Pokemon in the world because it was this easy? What purpose would it serve? What would there be left in life for me?"

"_I believe….you can help other Humans and Pokemon become similar to how we are now. I believe you can help my species and your species co-exist even better than they do now."_

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

"_From me."_

"Why would you think something like that?" Mewtwo realized that he may have been overstepping his boundaries as far as what a human should be allowed to know.

"_Just a feeling. I've seen how you are Ash. I've seen what you're capable of. I know what your goals in your future are. I see the stray thoughts that go through your mind. I've seen everything you've done, to everything you __**can**__ do. I have faith that you can change the world Ash Ketchum."_

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" Ash asked frustrated with his Legendary Pokemon, "How can I do all of that!? How can I change the world when I'm just twelve going on thirteen!?"

"_Because you changed me."_

…

…

….

…..

Ash didn't know what to say to that. He was lost. A mixture of emotions overfilled him. Good. Bad. Neutrality. Everything. Joy. Hope. Anguish. Anger. Indifference. Everything seemed to stack up inside him at once. _"You once told me that you wanted to understand Pokemon and feel what we feel. I think you can do a lot more than you think you can. Sure, you can catch all the Pokemon in the world if you wanted to, but why. Why would you tempt fate? You told me, you wanted to become the world's Greatest master of Pokemon. What does being a Pokemon Master even mean? To you?"_

"Everything."

"_Why do you not seek it then?"_

"I do."

"_Yet you deny the Evolution Pokemon."_

"No I don't."

"_I don't think you know what being a Master of Pokemon even means."_

"What."

"_You heard me Ash."_

"Yes I do." Ash felt a tingle of emotion and something….extra.

"_No you don't."_

"I do too!"

"_I don't believe you." _ Ash felt sudden thoughts enter his mind, that didn't feel familiar.

"Mewtwo," Ash said annoyed and he only became angrier as he continued, "Being Master means catching every Pokemon in the World. Being Master mean's taking care of them! Doing everything you can to understand the Pokemon you have. Doing everything to make sure that they live their lives which go as normal and that the next generation of their species is healthy! Breeding them is important, evolution is important, and making them stronger is important! Doing any kind of Research is important as well! Protecting them from evil organizations is important, probably the most important Mewtwo! Can't you see that!?"

Mewtwo didn't say anything at first. _"I can."_

"_Calm down Ash!" _ A new voice spoke.

"Don't tell me to calm down Pikachu!"Ash said infuriated, "This isn't…." His mind went blank. "What?"

He stared at his Pokemon in shock. _"Did you just…..?" _ Pikachu asked.

"_It seems," _Mewtwo said appearing from his Pokeball, _"That you have finally reached a level in psychic prowess, to understand the thoughts of Pokemon. At least to Pokemon you are close to."_

"How!?" Ash asked in shock, "I couldn't do it before."

"_Your mind was stressed," _Mewtwo replied, _"It was breaking down due to everything that you let build up inside of you. Normal people would probably go insane or have a mental breakdown. You however, have adapted to a very fine line of Psychic abilities that are only capable of extremely talented psychic trainers such as Sabrina of Saffron City. She could communicate with her Psychic Pokemon, but no other Pokemon of another type. You…..seem to be able to communicate with Pokemon close to you though, only in stressful situations."_

"You got all of that in only a minute."

"_I can plow through your head and uncover your most embarrassing secrets Ash," _Mewtwo replied, _"Like that time you jumped out of bed as you were late for school and only had underwear on."_

"HEY!" Ash yelled.

"_Don't worry," _Mewtwo said, _"You're secrets are safe with me. We do however have a mutual belief. You read my thoughts and immediately began to picture what your future is."_

"All that ranting I did?"

"_Can you hear me?" _Pikachu asked.

"_Yes,"_ Mewtwo said to me, "_You do believe it do you?"_

"_I like Ketchup."_

"Of course I do," Ash replied, "But Mewtwo, how….shut up Pikachu. How am I going to accomplish all of that?"

"_You shut up! He can hear me! He can hear me!"_

"_You are young Ash," _Mewtwo replied, _"But I believe that you can do it. It is time consuming, and it'll all help you become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, but I believe you can do it."_

"How though?" Ash asked, "How do I even start something on this level?"

"_You already have Ash," _Mewtwo replied, _"You're an aspiring Pokemon Trainer right now. You've captured many Pokemon, some of them in pairs, and you train them. You're doing your own little research through reading what others have recorded and comparing them to your own observations. You take care of them as they should be. You've made sure they get the vitamins they need, their food is healthy, and that they are in good health in general. You have pairs of Pokemon or groups of them that are essentially breeding groups. I think you've already got the general idea Ash. Training and catching new Pokemon, Researching them, Using Breeding Techniques, and protecting them from the likes of Team Rocket. Does that sound complimentary of becoming a Pokemon Master to you? Think about it. Let it sink in."_

Ash stayed in position. And sink in Mewtwo's word, did. He had been so caught up in achieving his goal through a single mindset, he didn't realize that he was already incorporating his ideals into _reaching _his goal. He was catching Pokemon, doing his own private research on them, taking good care of them, training them to near perfection (or trying to), and making sure Pokemon don't fall into the wrong hands. So what in the world was so stressful about that? He was on his way of doing so anyways. "I see."

"_You see wh—_chu?" Pikachu asked. Ash looked at him. He couldn't understand Pikachu's language. His mind had quieted down.

"I see what I must do."

Realization had knocked him over his head like a ton of bricks. If he was to truly understand this world and the Pokemon, he must become a Pokemon Master. He must do everything he can to make them stronger, to breed them, to make sure they're healthy, and to do never ending research when he found the time. Ash Ketchum…..was going to be a Pokemon Master, though this philosophy didn't stray to Legendary Pokemon. They were gods in their own right. But whatever happens, happen.

…..

The night had come. Ash was standing in the middle of the island in a crater-like area. Partially there were different fields of whatever type the Eevee could evolve into. There was a very shallow pool of water, a place that had been scorched of fire, a field that had yellow stones that generated static, an icy patch of snow, and a small area of grass and moss. There was also two rings of faded pink and darkness that were around the center point of the crater. The center of it had no real thing to distinguish it by. Ash took out his Pokegear and put it on record. He pointed it at the moon which was full. It was almost midnight and Ash could see something happening. The Eevee. They were all gathering from around the crater and piling in it. There was so many that they just took up all the space. A shadow was aligning with the moon.

Vaporeon's eyes started to glow bright white before he stepped up on a flat round stone. Ash watched in awe at what was happening. The moon and the shadow aligned perfectly and casted down a red aura which filled the sky. It was almost similar to the effect of Kabuto Island's moon event. The sky turned red and the day and night became one. Then the crater began to glow brightly. The forest around it became nothing but bright blinding light like a constant strobe light. Ash had to cover his eyes at the sheer brightness. When the light began to dim and everything turned normal, there were variations of Eevee evolutions in the place of all the Eevee. And many of them began to leave. There was one of _every _evolution of Eevee here. Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. They were all leaving with the exception of a few whom had the same white eyes as Vaporeon.

"_Congratulations," _Mewtwo said, _"It seems that Vaporeon has decided which pair of each evolution are suitable for you. Except for the lone female Vaporeon."_

"I thought I had to battle them."

"_Only one of each species," _Mewtwo replied, _"The other member of each pair will follow the first."_

"You know," Ash said, "This is getting really complicated."

"_So simplify it," _Mewtwo replied.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "Get ready."

"Chu." He hopped down.

"_Did I mention you had to face eight of them at the same time?"_

"What."

"Pi."

Eight of them charged.

"Crap," Ash said, "Pikachu use agility then iron tail on Eevee." Pikachu quickly shot forward dodging quick attacks from the others and hit Eevee with a well placed Iron tail. "Now use Thundershock on that Vaporeon." Pikachu hit that Vaporeon with a well placed Thundershock. "Dodge Flareon's flamethrower, then use Iron Tail on Leafeon." Pikachu dodged a flame from Flareon to put an Iron Tail into the back of Leafeon. "Protect to block Shadow Ball and that Thunderbolt then use agility and slam on Flareon." Pikachu was defended by a green shield of energy then quickly out maneuvered them to slam Flareon into the ground. "Quick use thunderbolt to counter Jolteon's, after that use Volt Tackle on Espeon and Glaceon. Pikachu did as he was told countering Jolteon's thunderbolt with his own then performing a Volt Tackle that shot through both Espeon's and Glaceon's guard. "Now use Brick Break on Umbreon!" The attack came quickly knocking Umbreon out the picture with the rest of the evolution Pokemon's evolutionary Pokemon. Now the only Pokemon left was Jolteon. Jolteon launched a Thunderbolt. "Iron tail." Pikachu cut that bolt of lightning in half as he delivered his powerful iron tail to the backside of Jolteon. Pikachu landed mildly fatigued. All of the eight Pokemon were laid out tired.

"_It is done," _Mewtwo spoke, _"Catch them."_

Ash started to throw Pokeball's as if there was no tomorrow. The other seven counterparts of the pairs came willingly. When they were captured, the redness in the sky faded to the normal nighttime sky. His original Vaporeon's eyes stopped glowing white and returned naturally to their dark color.

"_Congratulations," _Mewtwo said, _"You just captured the enter evolutionary line of Eevee."_

"As stoked as I am…." Ash said with conflicting emotions. "Never mind."

…..

Eventually, the group arrived at another island. Citrus Island. Citrus Island was home to many ferry's that would take them straight to whichever island they wanted. So to give Lapras a break, the group decided to take one.

They were walking all along the docks looking for a ferry. However, most had already left port. "This is just great," Ash said annoyed as they passed many empty spots, "Almost all of them are gone."

"Well we could wait until next week," Cynthia suggested, "And we can get some training time in."

"Yeah I know," Ash replied sighing, "Well…so much for getting to Ascorbia Island."

"Ascorbia Island you say?" A feminine voice asked. She walked up from down the dock closer to shore. She had green hair and reddish eyes. She wore a black cap with a neon orange and blue jacket with a red shirt. She also wore blue jeans.

"Yes ma'am," Ash replied.

"I'm going that way right now!" She replied, "I can take you if you want."

"Thanks!" Ash said, "How much do we owe you?"

"Oh it's no charge," She replied, "I'm going there anyways so it doesn't matter. What's your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

"My name's Cynthia."

"And I'm Tracey."

"Nice to meet all of you," She replied, "My name's Maren."

Ash nodded and they followed Maren to the boat. Little did they know, Pikachu was acting slightly off about something. Ash didn't even pick up on his emotions….

…..

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliffhanger. Yep this just set things in motion. Are you having fun? I am. Now I'm going to have to finish this entire thing first. Chances are the next chapter or two will be delayed as I'm going to take a lot of time figuring out what I'm going to do with it. Have fun! And please Review!**

…**..**

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Weedle (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Growlithe, Dratini, Egg (Dratini (M)), Eevee, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2.**


	17. The Power of One

**A/N: It's here. It is apparently the most anticipated chapter I have had planned and I don't blame any of you. The Power of One was an amazing pokemon movie to me. For those who aren't familiar with it, and if you aren't you must be living under a rock, The Power of One involves the Legendary Pokemon Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. For this chapter, I'm doing something special. To give the trademark feel of the movie, I am posting links and descriptions of songs that I feel give the mood of that certain part. These are all from the first two movies and the anime. With over 18,000 words, I think I did pretty good for myself. This is basically the 2****nd**** movie in written form with my own tweaks to it. If you've noticed, this is Pokemon, and on this site, this story is mine to play around with it. I do not own Pokemon. That right is solely Nintendo's . The characters in this story are all Nintendo's. The only changes are made to fit Ash and this story as well as the replacement of Misty for Cynthia.**

**There may be grammar mistakes, misconceptions, or the like. But…..I'm not perfect.**

…

**As always, Read, Review, Enjoy!**

…

**Music for parts-**

**Type in URL for Youtube . com**

**( watch?v=mG57tjQTtBY) – Lugia's Song**

**( watch?v=MCOo6SAVI80)— Pokemon World (Anime full)**

**( watch?v=BS_mNTLiu08)— Pokemon World (movie version)**

**( watch?v=mH0008o-6cs) — Tears of Life (Pokemon 1****st**** movie)**

…

…

**Prelude**

…**..**

_**Lugia's Song (until 1:03)-**_

_In the heart of the orange islands three islands were in a small arc near each other. The one to the left was like a short Volcano. The center island had a tall mountain atop it, and the right island looked like a large rock formation. Facing the three islands was yet another larger island with a shrine that was pointed directly at the other three. The shrine had a mystical feel to it, with several pillars jutting up in a circle around a large stone center piece that had a design to it which pointed directly out at one of the islands. There were three small pedestals for some kind of object inside. The Shrine stuck to its circular formation with several glyphs carved into the stone and tablet atop the center piece. There were hibiscus flowers growing all around the shrine as well._

_A man stood in a massive chamber reading an ancient tablet that was embedded in a glass pedestal like a display case. The tablet was worn, with the markings being barely visible. The chamber had a circle of collection items of ancient history with several floor to ceiling glass windows supported by beams. In the center was some kind of high tech computer that seemed to operate everything the chamber was inside of. The man was slightly taller than the average human with green eyes and hair. He wore creamy pants with a light blue and black jacket. His mellowed voice echoed in the Chamber as he recited the prophecy etched on the stone tablet._

"_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, along its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."_

_**(End Lugia's Song)**_

_The man smirked as he finished reading the prophecy. "Now it….begins." He had a satisfied grin on his face. There was a beep which got his attention. "Hmm?"_

"_Analysis indicates that the titan of fire referred to in the ancient description is the Legendary Pokemon Moltres—," A feminine computerized voice announced. The machine in the center of the room created a holographic image of a fiery Legendary Bird in flight. "—believed to have originated in a remote region of the Orange Islands." The holographic imaged showed an electric bird with pointed feathers. "The Titan of Lightning is the Pokemon Zapdos—" The holographic machine switched to an icy blue bird with long tail feathers, "—and Articuno is the Titan of Ice. Historical documents confirm that the three Legendary Pokemon are a unique species that were first found in the Orange Archipelago's Shamouti Island."_

_The man sat down in front of the holographic computer looking pleased. "Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno," He said with that same sneer, "Any one of them would be a priceless addition to my collection." The holographic machine showed a grid map with four islands on it. A large Green one on the right side, a yellow one at the top, a blue one on the left side, and a red one on the bottom. "But together, they are the three keys that unlock the ultimate treasure."_

_The screen started to highlight the yellow, blue, and red islands. "Pokemon matching subject parameters Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos detected," The computerized feminine voice spoke._

"_Then let's get started," the man said clicking a button. And like that, the machine lifted towards the ceiling supported by a spinning pillar. As he was lifted into a tube he questioned the computer with a slightly exhilarated tone. "Which one is nearest?"_

"_The Fire Pokemon Moltres," The computer replied._

"_Good," He commented satisfied. The machine he was riding came to a stop in a large observatory-like room. There were four walkways that led to the outer ring walkway towards the walls. The room was like a dome with windows in the same manner as the collection room. Where the walkways weren't, there was nothing but glass flooring to see out of. Below the glass was nothing but clouds ocean, and large metal beams that were connected to each other with many fans that kept the structure he was in airborne. In the distance, were the four Islands. The flying structure moved towards them, particularly Fire Island, the one with the Volcanic Mountain._

_The structure deployed a rotating multiple-barrel cannon that was aimed directly at the island itself. It started bombarding Fire Island with Freezing shells that exploded upon impact creating a miniature ice field that froze the impact zone instantly. Eventually, one of the shells covered a cave in ice which was incidentally the last spot of the island that hadn't been frozen. The cannon's stopped firing. Seconds later, the mouth of the cave began to glow bright red as something was coming through. Eventually, the ice broke away as a powerful flame shot through._

_Out came a fiery bird whom landed briefly at the mouth of the cave with a harsh screech that had emitted the pronuctiation of "hrruo!" The fiery bird took flight screeching even more. It flew away at first as if trying to pinpoint its attacker. It flew towards the massive structure in the sky its flames rippling and smothering the air around it._

"_Now the chase is on," The man said clicking another button. The cannon's started to fire once more. The first missed while the second nicked Moltres' wing. The Flame Pokemon fired a blast of flame to counter the next only to be hit by two more and almost knocked out the sky. Moltres glided for a second trying to regain its composure. The large structure started to open up panels which launched several high tech rings that pelted towards Moltres. Moltres dodged most, blasted another with fire, then did a barrel roll to avoid two more, screeching. But from its blindside came two more which ensnared it in their magnetic field. The rings returned towards the flying structure with their quarry. They returned to the same place they came from._

"_Well," The man said, "I've take the first piece without much difficulty. It's like a simple game of chess. Next I'll capture Zapdos and Articuno soon after. And that will flush out the King. And then, that's when the game is going to get interesting. Bring together all three, their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea…..Lugia."_

_Deep within the swirling ocean was the sound of a wailing-like mellowed song emitting. A single dark figure with glowing blue eyes shot through it bellowing its song…_

_**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Power of One**_

…**..**

Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey were all aboard Maren's boat. It was a fast boat apparently, however it was also lightweight. Pikachu was standing at the front of the boat balancing himself on the railing with a frightened but angry expression which everyone had been oblivious to. Tracey was leaning on the front of the cabin of the boat drawing Pikachu. Maren was up top above him driving it. Cynthia and Ash were at the rear of the boat looking in different directions as they passed a very small island that supported what looked like too much plant life for the small size of the island.

Ash yawned as he stretched. "Nice day."

"It's beautiful," Cynthia said stretching her legs out, "Isn't it Ash?"

"Of course," He replied smirking. Tracey came from around the front.

"Hey guys you think we have enough time to give the Pokemon a little fresh air?" He asked.

"Sure Tracey," Maren said for us, "It'll take us about an hour for us to get to the next island. There's plenty of time."

"Well," Ash said pulling out his Pokeball, "Let's not waste any time!" He threw the Pokeball.

**Play "Pokemon World" (Either one, movie is better for this case)**

Lapras came out and immediately started enjoying her freedom by flapping her flippers maniacally before keeping up with the boat.

Ash threw out two more Pokeball's. Out came his Ivysaur and Wartortle. Whom both landed on top deck with Maren. They stretched and yawned in relaxation.

Tracey ran up behind them and unleashed his Scyther and Venonat as well as Marill.

Cynthia sent out her Gabite and her Eevee. Gabite started to fly while Eevee sat near Ash's Wartortle.

Ash then threw out his natural born Charizard who immediately took to the skies spitting fire. Along with him came Dewgong who took to the water. Vulpix came out and immediately started to nuzzle Ash on his leg.

Mewtwo came out yawning in mid air and free falling back first towards the water. Using his Psychic Powers, he caught air and started to fly. Dratini came out and immediately dove into the water and slither alongside Lapras.

Ash felt something shaking in his backpack. He put it down and opened it. Everyone but Maren gathered around as she slowed down. The Egg Ash had started to glow. Finally, a slithery newborn was born. Another Dratini! Ash smiled saying a few choice words welcoming the baby Pokemon into the world. The female Dratini shot out the water and landed in the boat staring at the newborn. She squealed excitedly.

There was a familiar submarine that looked like a Magikarp passing by. The magenta haired woman was looking through the scope while the blue haired man and a Meowth pedaled. The man and woman's clothing were off though. They sported their white clothing, just without the "R" on it.

**End "Pokemon World"**

….

"Hey is that the twerps?" Jesse asked astounded.

"I think it is!" James said looking at the screen.

"Whatcha think they're doing here!?" Meowth asked getting frightened.

"Probably on another journey," James said, "I mean we haven't tried to steal their Pikachu in a while, so keeping tabs on them wasn't an option."

"For good measure," Jesse replied slightly aggravated with their luck of running into the twerps again.

"That Mewtwo was just way too powerful!" James reminded them.

"That's why we…..changed." Suddenly, they were shifted off course by the current.

"What's going on!?" Meowth said, "Cat's don't like water!"

"I don't know," Jesse replied holding onto the handle bars, "Just hang onto something!"

…

Ascorbia Island was right there. Maren could see it. They were coming up on the port. Everything was perfect until she noticed something. The sky….out of nowhere, dark thunderclouds were forming. There were a lot of them and they seemed to growing into multiple directions.

"Huh?" She uttered in slight confusion. The clouds moved rapidly, over Ascorbia island in the boat's direction and moving towards the rest of the sky. As the clouds passed over them growing evermore, Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously as if in anticipation. Then….out of nowhere the waves got rough and the current sent them in a different direction. The waves rocked the boat in all different directions as the current took them somewhere away from Ascorbia Island. Out of instinct, Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey started to return their Pokemon to their pokeball's while trying to keep from going overboard. It felt like they had been carried by the current for an hour. Pikachu held onto the railing still staring out at the storm in frustration, frightened, and anger.

Deep underneath the ocean waves in a far area was the same shadow shooting through the undercurrent bellowing its song.

…..

A few moments after they their first hour at the mercy of the sea, Maren noticed something. "We're way off course," She said as Pikachu jumped up next to her. Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey were sitting down in the back holding onto whatever they could. They perked up when Maren spoke looking up at something. It was an island with a bay.

"That's Shamouti," She continued as they were sent towards the island. The sun shone through barely through the clouds, "We're right in the middle of the Orange Islands." The Magikarp that were trapped in the current with them seemed to just swim lazily. None of them realized the ever twirling giant Magikarp behind them. Somehow, it started to go off course from the current itself and straight for a cliff.

….

"An island," Jesse said happily.

"In a storm!" James said just as happy.

"I"ve seen this movie," Meowth said wiping tears from his eyes as he compared their situation to a movie he saw.

"Huh?" Jesse spoke noticing something, "Um…..do we have…..Karp insurance?" Her friends noticed what she had. "We're about to be….." She couldn't finish.

"…Fillet o fish," Meowth finished.

Behind the boat and the massive school of Magikarp, Jesse, James, and Meowth's submarine hit the cliff which the sound was engulfed by the tide.

….

_Pallet Town-_

Pidgey flew high in a single direction towards Cape Pallet over the fields and houses that were spotted all over Pallet Town like a countryside painting. Outside the Ketchum residence, Delia Ketchum was watering her Tomato garden in the hot summer sun while her Mr. Mime, Mimey, was sweeping comically the grass. Wigglytuff was watering some of the trees in near the backyard. Delia loved her new helper. Wigglytuff wasn't much of a battler according to Ash, but she needed a good home, so that's where Delia came in. Now Wigglytuff and Mimey are her housekeeping buddies.

Professor Oak was riding his bike towards his Laboratory after running an errand to his Granddaughter, Daisy's home. He stopped as he saw his former student in school Delia. "Good Morning Delia!" He said cheerfully, "My my, you certainly have a green thumb!" Mew teleported from wherever she was. Mew was common in Pallet Town. She always wandered between the Oak Chorale and the Ketchum Residence. "But I can't take all the credit, the weather's been beautiful.

"Why thank you professor!" Delia replied good naturedly, "But the truth is, I've been getting a lot of help with my garden lately. The weather's been just beautiful! Oh hey Mew!"

"Mew!" Mew replied looking at the large luscious tomatoes in wonder.

"Well this is the time of year when the sun shines every day!" Professor oak said as a breeze came up which turned into a gust. He grunted.

Delia, Mew, Mimey, Professor Oak, and Wigglytuff looked at the sky as the unnaturally cold breeze gust blew through. A dark storm cloud started to rolling in and it grew unnaturally. Mimey went inside to fetch something. Quickly, rain came from the clouds starting from the water's edge at Cape Pallet. Mimey returned with an umbrella for Delia holding it over her head with a nervous look. The rain came quickly, then left as quick as it appeared.

"Say…." Professor Oak said drenched in water, "That was awfully strange."

"And it passed by so quickly," Delia said as they still looked at the sky. White speckles began to float lazily to the ground. "Oh my! It looks like snow!" Her joyous tone changed as she realized that this shouldn't be happening. "It….is snow." Snow fell all over Pallet town. "But….this is summer. How can it snow?"

"I-I don't know," Professor Oak replied equally astounded.

"Mime!"

"Mew!"

"Wiggly!"

"Huh?" The two humans said as they gazed at the sky. An Aurora like the ones in the northern and southern poles of the Pokemon World was visibly blue. A huge flock of Pidgey flew through it towards Cape Pallet. Soon after, Pidgeotto and Spearow joined the flight, then finally a Fearow or two. The Aurora changed from blue to magenta to gold. As the flock of bird Pokemon flew towards Cape Pallet, the strange weather went back to normal.

The two humans were speechless. They just stared in the direction of Cape Pallet. That was impossible. What in the world was going on? They couldn't figure it out. First a gust, then fast moving clouds that engulfed the sky, then a sudden downpour that changed to snow, then an Aurora, and several bird Pokemon flying through it. All of that happened in five minutes. It wasn't possible.

"Mime!" Mimey uttered warning Professor Oak. Everyone looked behind him up the road. An entire group of Diglett were swarming down the road towards Cape Pallet as well. Professor Oak didn't even have time to get off his bike. He jumped off as they took it away and landed on the fencing.

"Mime, mime, mime, mime, mime!" Mimey uttered panicking.

"What is it Mimey?" Delia asked.

"Mew, ew, ew, Mew, mew, mew!" Mew uttered with the same panicked tone.

"Wigglllytuff!" Wigglytuff said shaking in fear.

"These three are very upset," Delia said worried.

"Yes," Professor Oak said getting back on the ground, "And so are the other Pokemon. Pokemon are more in tune with nature than we are. When something goes wrong, they can sense it….and I'm afraid something, somewhere is going terribly wrong.

…..

_Orange Islands-_

The boat had unsuccessfully, but also successfully docked in Shamouti Island. The boat hit the banks of the bay near Shamouti Town. Pikachu stared at the sky even more worried now not moving from his normal spot on the boat. Ash and Tracey hopped off the boat onto the sand. Ash helped Cynthia get down as her legs were still slightly shaky from the rough ride to shore.

"Thanks," Cynthia said trying to crack a smile without going slightly red.

"No problem," Ash replied, "We sure are lucky."

"If we hadn't found this island," Cynthia said agreeing, "We sure would be in trouble." Ash nodded to this.

Tracey started to walk towards the sea wall stairs before stopping in his tracks out of fright. "Ah, uh…" He said creeped out, "I-I think we still might be…"

"Huh?" Ash asked as he and Cynthia turned around, "Ah!" Cynthia squealed slightly.

On top of the Seawall were several people in tribal outfits like a bunch of witchdoctor's. They jumped down staring at them almost surrounding them. Ash hated masks like those. They creeped him out horribly, but he stood his ground not moving. There was about a ten second stare off before someone spoke from behind one of the masks.

"Maren how are you?" She spoke like she hadn't seen Maren in a while. She took off her mask revealing her to be a woman whom looked as if she just got out of her teens. She had brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. "It's been a while."

"Carol I can't believe it!" Maren said happily as she stood on atop the boats deck, "It's great to see you."

"Not that I'm mad or anything," Carol said, "But what are you doing back on Shamouti Island?" Ash just realized how big the crowd was….and how far the drop of the Seawall was. They jumped that far down and landing perfectly when they did….how?

"We got caught up in that storm and floated in," Maren replied smiling, "And it looks like we got here at the perfect time!"

"You're right!" Carol replied, "It's the annual Legend Festival starts today."

"This is my favorite Island holiday," Maren replied then acted as if she was playing a flute, "Are you going to be the star of the show again?"

"No," Carol replied, "I'm too old to be the Festival Maiden anymore. So this year my little sister's going to take over for me. Wonder where she could—"

"I'm right here," A snarky voice said. Ash looked up to see a girl about his and Cynthia's age with long brown hair. She wore a pink tank-top, blue jeans, an orange purse, a necklace, some kind of green headwear Ash couldn't identify, and sunglasses. Whey would you need sunglasses if the clouds covered the sun. "You know, the only one not wearing some stupid costume. You'd think after a few centuries you would've outgrown this dorky ritual."

"It's our tradition!" Carol shot back, "You should be honored to take part."

"Don't worry," The girl said with the same snarky attitude, "I'll play my role in the _big_ legend. I've only seen you do it like a zillion times."

"Just be there!" Carol said aggravated as the girl lost interest in the entire gathering, "Well unfortunately that's my little sister. Her name's Melody. But don't get fooled, she's not always this adorable." She looked back at Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey realizing that they hadn't been introduced yet. "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry," Maren replied sheepishly, "This is Tracey Sketchit, a Pokemon Watcher, Cynthia whose traveling with Ash, and Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?" The crowd of masked people said at once causing Ash to look at them weirdly. They started whooping and hollering as if something amazing just happened.

An older man walked between them all with his blue mask still on. "The ancient legend foretells of your arrival, and only with you can the guardian of the waters vanquish the great titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning…." He pulled off his mask revealing his old face. "….in your hands o' Chosen One." He got in Ash's face causing him to sweatdrop. "In your hands rest fate."

"It does?" Ash asked skeptically.

"Don't let it worry you kid," The old man said good-naturedly, "It's just for the tourists." His mask fell down over his head as Melody came up to get a closer look. "Blasted beak," The old man finished.

"So you're Pokemon Trainer huh?" Melody said sizing Ash up, "Hmph. I guess you'll do." She took off her sunglasses revealing her greenish blue eyes. "Here's your traditional welcome kiss." Ash remained stone faced but inwardly wondering what in the world he had stepped into. And Melody proceeded to kiss him on the cheek.

Cynthia and Tracey looked shocked. Cynthia looking a bit more annoyed and rigid though. "Huh?" Melody asked, "Are you his sister?"

"No," Cynthia replied plainly.

"Then you must be….." Melody said snarky, "His girlfriend."

"Uh…." Was all that came out of Cynthia's mouth as she blushed madly, "You're mistaken." She glanced at Ash who was beat red.

"Oh I don't think so," Melody replied sighing, "I'll be glad to play for him tonight at the Legend Banquet." She put on her sunglasses. "It starts around eight. Oh and Cynthia, try not to get jealous." She started to walk up the stairs. Cynthia looked aggravated and embarrassed at the same time. That was dangerous for anyone who couldn't take a blonde Pokemon Trainer who could rival Ash with some of his cloned Pokemon.

"We have found our Chosen One!" The old man yelled getting into the spirit of the festival. The group of tribal's led Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey up the stairs and towards the rest of the town. Pikachu still had this look of worry as his expression.

Shamouti Island's lighthouse light churned through the night sky as it had finally become dark. The sky, was slightly peaceful for now and wasn't stormy. Shamouti Town was alive brewing with excitement. A band of the tribal's were playing Tropical Island Music, while other Shamouti Islander's danced around Tiki statues or participated in parades involving fake Gyarados puppets, or the occasional firework. The Tourists were eating it up. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Ash learned real quickly that Shamouti Town was full of stone and thatched buildings reminiscent of tropical island houses on Valencia Island. The only difference was that the entire town was like that, not just the Pokemon Center and a few other buildings. It seemed that the entire town was built on rolling hills that rolled off until the Seawall. It was like a paradise for the people who lived on it, minus the recent bad weather.

The Banquet hall was large and spacious, mostly open. It had nothing but a stone roof supported by stone pillars and had architectural design to it. There were several tables, a few buffets and a stage. Ash ate his food as he listened in on a few conversations.

"….and she said no I don't," Maren said, "But I have Krabby's." This caused laughter from the old man, and Carol.

That didn't sound right to Ash no matter which way he looked at it. He listened in on the wrong end of that conversation. He ignored it and kept eating. Cynthia kept glancing at Ash as she ate quietly while Tracey ate whatever he could get his hands on. Melody's words and actions had gotten to Cynthia. Melody had this aggravating persona about her, and teasing Cynthia in such a way in front of Ash…..was not what she was used to. That's probably what it was…..she wasn't use to Melody yet.

"Wonder what my part in this ceremony will be?" Ash muttered mildly interested under his breath. As soon as he said that, music from some kind of flute started playing. The music was tranquil, flowing, and…..entrancing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who was playing that music. Melody was playing it. She wore a white sundress with orange and blue on it as well as flowers around her head in a wreath-like fashion. She danced around as she played. She had a different purse on this time.

"Who…" Ash wondered out loud. He wanted to say, who could change that much by just wearing different clothes, adding make up, and playing a fancy flute?

"Ash that's the girl from the beach," Tracey spoke in awe.

"Melody?" Cynthia said equally astonished.

She continued her song, then put the flute away as everyone clapped. She ran for Ash and his table. "Hear e all," Melody said in a chant, "From the trio of islands ancient spheres you shall take for between life and death all the difference you'll make." She had an annoying cute expression on her face that made Ash cringe inwardly. She was only playing a part, nothing more. She was still Mrs. Personality. Ash kept his blank expression with a calm demeanor. "Oh Chosen One, you must climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world will be healed by the guardians song." She said the last part quite quickly.

Ash nodded simply. "I'd hate to break a tradition," He spoke with slight interest.

"It's not very hard Ash," Melody said sitting down at their table then teased, "Almost all the Chosen One's come back alive." Ash merely furrowed his brow. This girl was…..something else….and not particularly in a good way.

"Melody!" Carol warned.

Melody merely giggled waving her off. "All you have to do is collect three glass balls from three islands. One from Fire Island, one from Ice Island, and one from Lightning Island." She gave him three different fruits. "And you bring them to the shrine back here." She pulled out her flute and getting up. "And then, I celebrate by playing this song." She played part of the song through her fancy flute. "Then it's over, O Chosen One."

"Do I get to wear a cool costume?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," She replied taking one of the fruit Ash had in his hand, "But it's just come as you are." She took a bite out of the fruit she took. "Besides you look perfect to me, the handsomest Chosen One in years." Ash smirked at her failed attempt at flirting.

"Well alright," Ash said sighing ready to finish this tradition soon, "Get me a boat and I'm ready."

"Oh there's no hurry," Melody said waving it off, "You have all day tomorrow. Tonight's just for the party. Stay….have some fun."

"Eh fun's overrated sometimes," Ash replied shrugging, "The sooner the better in my book."

"You know what?" Carol said, "I like your attitude Ash. We can take my boat."

"Well alright," Ash said nodding leisurely, "Let's go. You guys coming?"

"Sorry," Tracey said laughing, "I'd hate to change your destiny for you."

"I think….I'll stay here," Cynthia replied, "Have fun Ash." Ash was about to ask her to come along before something happened. Pikachu grabbed his hat in his mouth and ran for the stairs.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked confused. Everyone looked at the little mouse pokemon in confusion. Pikachu kept running as Ash ran after him. "Hey come back Pi! Give me my hat!" He continued running for his beloved Pokemon with Maren behind him.

Out in the cove, Jesse, James and Meowth were pedaling what was left of their submarine in exhaustion.

"Our ship is ruined," Jesse complained.

"I'm sick over it…." James complained as well.

"I'm seasick over it," Meowth complained.

Next thing they knew, they were turned over by a speeding boat that had the twerp on it. "Wasn't that…..?"

"The twerp?" James asked.

"And Pikachu too?"

Out of nowhere, clouds began to form, lightning crackled across the sky, and rain began to pour. The waves were getting rough as well. In a cave on the opposite side of the island was a strange but familiar Pokemon. It stared out at the raging storm.

"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning…." He spoke disappointedly as lightning struck. He sighed. "What a mess."

Ash, Pikachu, and Maren were braving the storm, almost to the nearest island. They were being rocked and almost capsized but the current didn't take them anywhere. "I hope the legend ceremony doesn't include a funeral," Ash said holding onto the railing.

…

Back on Shamouti, the storm was getting worse as rain poured extinguishing festival torches, blowing the leaves off of tropical trees, and causing slight floods all over the streets. Melody, Maren, and the old man named Tobias were staring off at the bay.

"This storm's bad," Melody said worried, "What if those two can't make it to the island?" She paused after thinking about something. "Carol I have to take your boat."

"But Melody," Carol replied in the same worried tone, "What can you do?"

"They're caught out in the storm because of our stupid ritual," Melody replied grimacing, "And I'm the one who picked Ash for it." She looked down at the docks. "I just hope they're alright."

Down at the docks, Jesse, James and Meowth had managed to swim up from the bay. They struggled to climb the stone dock. As they managed to get up out the water and catch their breath, they noticed Cynthia, Melody, and Tracey as they were running for one of the boats.

"Isn't that the blonde headed girl we tried to steal that weird Pokemon from back at the Kanto stadium?" James asked.

"Yeah," Jesse replied, "She, that girl with the bandana and that tall twerp must be hanging around him now. We saw them on that boat when we were supposed to be going to Ascorbia Island."

"Let's follow 'em," Meowth said.

"Meowth I thought we gave up on trying to steal the twerps Pokemon," Jesse reminded him.

"I know dat," Meowth replied annoyed, "But these twerps and twerpettes always find themselves in trouble even if we weren't the one's causing it. And something about dis storm makes me uneasy."

"It's a storm Meowth," Jesse said impatiently, "Of course it'll make you uneasy."

"You ain't a Pokemon," Meowth argued back, "And I'm telling you dat this storm isn't normal. Remember Mewtwo's storm?"

"He's right Jesse," James replied, "Storms are never this bad and come out of nowhere. Something's up."

"Ugh," Jesse spoke defeated, "Alright, let's get this over with. Hopefully the twerp won't blast us in a million pieces like last time we saw him."

Melody was running for her sisters boat, keys in hand when she heard Cynthia and Tracey come up behind her. "What're you two doing here?" She asked as they ran.

"To find Ash," Cynthia replied in anticipation, "And before you start saying it's because I like him, that doesn't have anything to do with it. Ash is my friend."

"Hey chill out," Melody said as they ran, "You sure are sensitive about someone who's not your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Cynthia deadpanned, "He's a boy and a friend, but he's not a boyfriend."

"Hey uh," Tracey said awkwardly as he easily got ahead of them, "Sorry to interrupt, even if you aren't talking about me, but uh…..Ash probably needs our help."

The three had loaded up on Carol's speedboat with the trio of hitchhikers. The boat was fast and it bounced off the waves like it was simply gliding.

"This was probably the worst idea ever," Jesse spoke quietly as they hid under a tarp to avoid rain.

"Probably," Meowth and James agreed.

….

High above the raging storm clouds, was the giant flying structure. Inside the man was looking at the familiar holographic map that had the pieces of the three Legendary birds on it indicating the islands. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lighting," He said as the fire emblem disappeared. He chuckled menacingly as the lightning emblem grew in the blocks that were on the holographic map. "It seems that there has been shift in the balance of power."

"_Pokemon Zapdos," _The computer said, _"Detected."_

….

All over the world, the news was the same. Carol, Tobias, and several Shamouti Islanders were watching the news. So were Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum.

"_Experts now believe that the weather disaster's occurring in all parts of the globe are due to a powerful and previously unknown phenomenon from deep between the surface of the Ocean." _The news report showed a graph-like simulation of an underwater river that channeled all over the globe. _"This is a simulation of the underwater river that has snaked its way around the planet disrupting ocean currents, weather patterns, and the entire global climate."_

"I wonder if this is what has been upsetting all of the Pokemon," Professor Oak said as he and Delia watched it from his laboratory. Ice broke through the window of his laboratory which frightened the two.

"_The source of the disturbance appears to be centered in the North central region of the Orange Islands."_

"The Orange Islands!" Professor Oak commented.

"But…." Delia said, "That's where Ash and his friends are at right now."

"…_.particularly the island of Shamouti."_

There was a ring on the screen getting the two's attention. "Hmm," Professor Oak said, "Someone's calling."

Immediately after picking up it was Professor Ivy who was in a desperate phase as Brock ran around in the background trying to calm all the Pokemon there. "Professor we're having problems," Professor Ivy said.

"What is it Professor Ivy?" Professor Oak asked.

"The Pokemon here are behaving very strangely….." Professor Ivy replied which would spawn an entire conversation.

…..

Ash and Maren were almost to Fire Island and the storm was disappearing in thin air revealing the night sky. But the waves were still merciless. "It looks like the storm's over," Ash said over the wind.

"But the sea keeps getting rougher!" Maren commented as the swells were easily raging overhead. It was a miracle the two didn't crash into the Sea rocks that were spotted around Fire Island. At several points they were airborne and one particular airborne session sacrificed the rudder of the boat.

"Oh no the Rudder!" Maren yelled as soon as she realized that steering was not an option, "Hold on to something!" The wave took them in the air and launched them upon the island. The boat's bottom was torn up as it skidded across the rocky shore. Ash was almost thrown off until he quickly grabbed the ladder with one hand and Pikachu as well to save him. When he regained his composure, he stared up at the mountainous region. It was all rock with stairs carved up the slopes.

Ash went to get down on the shore as Maren went to the front of the boat. "Well at least we made it but—"

"Pika!" Pikachu uttered before taking off.

"Pikachu!" Ash said running after Pikachu, "Where ya going?"

"Ash we shouldn't split up," Maren called frightened, "The storm might pick up again!"

"Pikachu's been acting really weird!" Ash called back briefly stopping, "I got to find out why!" He continued up the stairs after his Pokemon. Ash began to realize something. He didn't pick up on Pikachu's emotions like he use to. Now that he thought about it, he could feel Pikachu's anticipation, worry, and fear. He didn't feel it until he tried. What was going on? Was the storm messing with his ability or something?

…

Melody, Cynthia, and Tracey were braving the sea and making better time than Ash and Maren had done. A huge swell started to form in their path. "Okay hold on guys," Melody spoke using the boat to ride the swell as if surfing on it.

As they rode it, Cynthia spoke. "Cool move," She said impressed as she and Tracy stared at the wave threatening to crash down on them.

"I've been around boats and waves all my life," Melody replied, "You don't have to be scared."

"I've been in worse situations before," Cynthia said, then out of nowhere they were airborne and the boat started to back-flip in mid air as the wind carried them towards Fire Island. Team rocket went flying with the tarp they were holding onto. The wind carried them high into the mountain of Fire Island. The boat landed safely upright on the waves. The waves launched them towards the Island similar to Ash and Maren's situation.

Maren was inside the cabin of her boat trying to enjoy her meal. She and Ash were stranded on the island so she figured someone would come looking for them after a while. But something hit her boat and it wasn't another wave. Then she heard a loud smack against the rocks. "Whoa!" She said almost knocked out of her seat. She got up and hurried out the cabin of the boat to see what had happened. She saw that another boat had landed lopsided on another large boulder. Inside were Melody, Cynthia, and Tracey.

"Hey," Tracey called wearily, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine!" Maren called back, "But I think the boat's in pretty bad shape!"

"Huh?" Cynthia said not seeing Ash.

"Where's Ash?" Melody called.

"He went up that way!" Maren called back pointing at the stone stairs. The three looked up the stairs. The wind began to pick up and it caused the boat to slip backwards.

"Oh crap!" Tracey said holding onto the side of the boat, "The wind…..we're slipping!"

Melody however pulled a lever and the boat unleashed a sail mechanism. The wind was so powerful that it carried the boat by the sail towards the stairs.

"It flies!?" Tracey commented in disbelief. They landed roughly on the stairs.

"If you know how," Melody said pleased with her handy work.

"That's pretty cool," Cynthia said as the wind picked up.

"Hang on!" Tracey yelled. The wind started to carry the boat up the stairs even more.

"This is a lot better for us if we're trying to find Ash," Cynthia said relieved.

"Yeah and if he needs any help," Melody said using two pulley's to maneuver the sails, "His girlfriend's here."

"Hey!" Cynthia said almost blushing, "But…..I'm not—"

"Well," Melody said, "like you said, you are a girl and you are his friend. Isn't that right?"

"I think you just completely turned my own words around on me," Cynthia said sheepishly as the wind continued to carry them up the stairs.

…..

Up in the sky was the gigantic flying structure that remained safely above any of the bipolar weather patterns. The man stood in his collection hall admiring the Moltres who was struggling to break free of its prison screeching at the man staring in front of it.

"Poor Moltres," The man said sneering, "You seem so miserable." He looked at the holographic projection. "But they say…..misery loves company." The projection showed Zapdos then its location.

"_Zapdos is approaching Fire Island," _The computer spoke.

…

Back on Fire Island, Pikachu was scaling the stairs with Ash right behind him. No matter how Ash called his Pokemon, Pikachu didn't stop. Eventually they passed the spot where Jesse, James, and Meowth had landed but failed to notice him. However, they didn't fail to notice him and Pikachu.

"Hey look it's the twerp," Jesse whispered.

"I can't believe our luck," Meowth said.

"Let's follow them," James commented.

Now it seemed that Pikachu and Ash had reached the mouth of the Volcanic Mountain. On a cliff that jutted out over the hazy pit, was a small stone shrine. Pikachu ran for it and waited on his trainer to arrive. Ash kept going and realization hit. Pikachu had led him to one of the places he needed to go for the Shamouti's festival ritual. Pikachu climbed on top the stone area that held a fiery red spherical glass treasure pointing at it.

Ash looked at it as it was wedged between the stone. It was completely empty, without anything inside except the redness of the transparent glass. He took it out, which was slightly difficult and stared out at the way they came. "That was easy," He muttered. The treasure vibrated slightly which Ash stared at it in confusion. Inside a flame had come to life seemingly out of nowhere. He figured he and Pikachu better get down to the boat with Maren so he put the treasure safely in his pocket and walked for the rim of the Volcano.

Then he spotted someone, or three familiar figures.

"Team Rocket!?" Ash asked in surprise, "What're you doing here?"

"Hey twerp," Jesse said leisurely, "It's been a while."

"Not that I haven't enjoyed the time we've been away," Ash replied curtly, "Are you still after my Pikachu? Don't you remember the butt kicking Mewtwo and I did on you three at the Indigo Conference?"

"Oh we remember," James replied, "Which is why we quit trying to steal from you."

"Or quit stealing in general," Jesse uttered.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused then replied with sarcasm, "Yeah okay, and I'm just starting my journey."

"It's da truth tweyp," Meowth said, "We're done with Team Rocket."

"How do you expect me to believe you after all the crap you've put me through?" Ash spat.

"You don't see big red 'R''s on our clothes do you?" Jesse asked gesturing at James' shirt. Ash did notice that they wore different clothes. They both wore blue jeans and white shirts, though Jesse had a tank-top on. There was no big red "R".

"If all that mess is true," Ash asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Would you believe we were running an errand for a friend in our submarine when we got caught up in that ocean current like you and your friends did? We were going to Ascorbia Island to meet him."

"Yeah," Meowth said, "Jesse and James here are regular Pokemon Trainers now."

"Pokemon Trainers?" Ash asked, "You were thieves who took anything you could. How does a thief suddenly become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Getting your butt kicked for a year by a ten year old really takes its toll on you," Jesse replied shrugging.

"Those last two stunts we tried pretty much changed our minds," James said, "Team Rocket's boss quit helping us after so many failed attempts of doing something right. Thievery just isn't our thing apparently."

"Okay then….." Ash said with mistrust lining his words, "But tell me something. How did you end up on Fire Island?"

"Well," Jesse said scratching the back of her head, "We didn't exactly hit Shamouti like you twerps did the first time here. We hit the cliff the lighthouse is on. After that, we were trying to make it to shore when you and that boat driver were hauling butt out of the cove."

"You almost hit us," James spoke, "Anyways, we swam all the way to the docks and—"

The sound of something big moving through the air caught everyone's attention. Jesse, James, and Meowth turned around to see a flying boat pelting towards them. They yelled out in terror and made a beeline towards Ash only to trip up. Ash got out of the way of the boat's path. When the boat came to a stop, the sail dropped revealing Melody, Cynthia, and Tracey.

"Well I hope you're happy Mister Hero," Melody said in an annoyed voice, "If you would've just listened to me in the first place and stayed at the party like I told you to, we wouldn't be stranded out here on this island."

"Welcome to our world," Cynthia said jokingly, "We deal with this stubborn side all the time."

"Oh you'll get use to it," Melody replied teasingly, "It's just something for you two to work on when the two of you get married." That left both Ash and Cynthia speechless. They were thinking the same thing….._did she really just say that?_

Jesse, James, and Meowth were sprawled over rocks and boulders from dodging an out of control flying boat. "Listen to me twerp," Jesse said to Ash, "When you get involved in the opposite sex you're only asking for trouble." Ash blushed madly. First enemies, then a turnover to being good people, and now giving him advice on girls. Swell. Yeah, that was normal for something that happened in five minutes. Not. These three just seem to bug Ash even when they aren't trying to steal his Pokemon.

"Yes," James agreed, "and that's the kind of trouble, I stay out of."

"You's two don't needs the opposite sex cause you got each other," Meowth commented comically.

"What does that mean!?" Jesse interjected blushing slightly as Meowth started laughing up a storm.

"Not funny!" James said in embarrassment.

"Is that Team Rocket?" Cynthia asked confused as she looked overboard at the trio, "What're they doing here?"

"Team Rocket?" Tracey asked confused. He had never met them personally, but Ash, Cynthia, and Misty use to tell him stories.

"Well you see…." Jesse started.

"Hold up," Ash said getting everyone's attention, "Long story short, these three quit Team Rocket and are normal Pokemon trainers. Through a bunch of crazy events, they wound up stranded on Fire Island. End of Story." He had been through enough crap for the day. "How much worse could things get? We were almost killed by a storm and now we're stranded here."

Suddenly, there was an electrical surge coming from over the ridge of the Volcano's rim. Lightning moved as if something was emitting it as it traveled through the air. It was enough to get everyone's attention. In fact, the bolts of electricity started to rain down on the group as a massive spiked feathered yellow bird Pokemon flew over the rim. Everyone took cover in panic. Ash took cover under the boat which was lopsided. He peered out as the massive Pokemon flew over.

"Pikachu….." Ash said in awe, "It's Zapdos."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Zapdos' screeches were harsh, with almost the sound of air being forced rapidly into a tight space. If put into a sound it was "Hroaaaah." It sent out electricity that hit certain pillars of stone which caused them to turn blue. It continued to move around the Volcanic top lighting up the ground and pillars with static bolts of electricity. Pikachu got brave and fired off a weak bolt of electricity.

"Pikachu no!" Ash yelled. Too late. The bolt hit Zapdos' coat of electricity. Zapdos screeched and sent its own weak but powerful volt of electricity right back at Pikachu. The power of the bolt knocked Pikachu back. "Are you okay?" Pikachu nodded getting back on his feet.

Zapdos made the entire volcanic area shine with light as it glided down to perch on the shrine. As soon as it landed, it spread its wings out and a blue field of energy emitted off of it and the pillars it hit with its electrical bolts. It was enough to cause weak fabric such as clothes and hair move in unnatural ways without wind. Magnetism. It was a magnetic field. The magnetic field was so strong, it was hard for Pikachu to move. Pikachu however shot another weak bolt of electricity at Zapdos. Zapdos seemed to ignore it and continued screeching in the air. Pikachu kept trying, to no avail. Everyone seemed to look at Pikachu in slight confusion as its attacks weren't doing anything.

"Pikachu's pretty tough," Jesse said, "But Zapdos isn't even feeling his attacks."

"Those aren't attacks Jesse," Meowth interjected, "Pikachu's trying to talk to Zapdos." This got everyone's attention.

"Really?" James asked.

"He's saying what're you doing over on Fire Island Zapdos," Meowth translated as Pikachu shot another bolt of electricity, "And where's Moltres?"

"Good questions," Jesse said slightly nervous. Pikachu launched a slightly more powerful bolt of electricity this time. The bolt of electricity spread all over Zapdos' body as it looked at its fellow electric type.

Zapdos screeched back unleashing its own electrical charge at Pikachu after a moment. "Whaa," Ash uttered as he was standing next to Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to get the picture.

"Translation?" James said.

"What's it saying Meowth?" Jesse asked. Meowth stared at the bolt of electricity for a moment before answering.

"It's saying," Meowth translated, "Moltres use to rule here. But now that Moltres is gone, lightning shall rule over fire and I claim this island as my own from this day forward. Heh, I guess Moltres flew the coop." To assert itself further, Zapdos unleashed more electricity which spread all over the volcanic area. The electrical field didn't last too long as something seemed to draw it towards the sky. Everyone including Zapdos noticed this and looked towards the clouds. Out of the clouds came a massive structure leaving all the humans in awe. Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously.

Inside the massive flying structure, the man was sitting in his chair watching the holographic board. He still had that sneer on his face. _"Absorbing Zapdos' electrical energy," _The computer confirmed.

"Drained of its power," The man said, "Zapdos will be too weak to resist capture." He chuckled.

Outside of the structure on the Island, Zapdos' electricity was running out. Zapdos stopped pulsating its electrical field screeching threateningly at the structure that came for it. The structure fired high tech squares down at the land towards anything that moved. Zapdos tried to evade them all but in the end was captured. Even all of the people were captured. Every one of the them were transported towards the sky into the giant floating structure. There were shouts of terror from the humans as they were forcibly brought into the air.

In the control room of the structure, the man was watching the holographic map integrating Zapdos' symbol into the structures symbol and then a bluish bird's symbol appeared. "Once I have captured Articuno," He said, "The _real _prize will appear."

Unknown to anyone above the surface of the water, a shadowy figure continued to make its way through the dark depths of the water bellowing its song. It traveled rapidly against the underwater current.

The man smiled in delight. His plans were coming together. _"Code blue three," _The computer said, _"When capturing Zapdos, we collected something….more."_

"More?" the man asked in surprise.

…

In the collection room of the structure was Zapdos and Moltres trapped in their prisons. But all the humans, Pikachu, and Meowth were trapped in a cage between the two Legendary Pokemon. "Zapdos and Moltres," Tracey commented as he looked at the two in awe. They shouldn't be in prison's like that.

"Huh?" Melody commented as her eyes found a Tablet, "What's this?" She started to read it. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash….."

There was a loud sound that got the attention of everyone. The center pillar started to sink into the ground. Everyone looked up at it. They noticed the man whom controlled the structure as his machine was now at their level. "Well this certainly is a pleasure," He spoke as he got up, "Though an unexpected one. What do you think? Moltres, the bird of fire and Zapdos, the bird of lightning. Of course, without Articuno it's not a complete set but—"

"You talk about them like they're just things to collect like toys or dolls!" Cynthia interrupted with anger. What kind of trainer are you!?" Ash was about to reach his boiling point. Pokemon were _not _brought in this world with the purpose of being treated like tools or collection pieces.

"I'm afraid I'm not a trainer young lady," The man said simply, "I am merely a collector. I began my collection with a Mew card and now I have all this. Legendary Pokemon have always been my passion and soon my collection itself will be legendary. My name is Lawrence the third."

"I don't care what your name is!" Ash growled, "Pokemon aren't supposed to be treated like this! They don't belong in cages for people to gawk at them like they're some sort of zoo Pokemon! Especially Legendary Pokemon!" The two Legendary Pokemon perked up both staring at the smaller cage of humans. Their eyes widened as they realized who he was. He was the Chosen One! The one Arceus and Mewtwo spoke highly of. No matter, if they got out it wouldn't matter as they would fight to rule over each other. Zapdos started a war with Fire. Now it was time to return the favor.

"I see you don't see the brilliance in the collection before you," Lawrence replied sighing, "no matter, in a few moments, I'll have Articuno as well. Then I'll have you removed from my Castle." The group of humans were released from their cage.

"_Sensors indicate that Articuno is changing course," _The computer announced.

He sighed. "And now," Lawrence said, "You'll have to excuse me." He sat down and pressed a button. The pillar returned him through the ceiling.

He left everyone dumbfounded as they stared at the pillar. Melody however was trying to put two and two together. "The legend…..could it be?"

…

Outside near Ice Island, A large blue bird called Articuno flew around it. The storm had picked back up, but this time it was nothing but a blizzard. Articuno sent out Ice Beam which frozen anything in its path. It screeched constantly. Its screeches were long and high pitched. They sounded like they were reverberating off of ice itself with the sound, "Hrannnnh." Articuno blasted everything in sight, freezing it all. Rock, trees, bushes….ocean….it didn't matter. The blizzard was already working on all of that, but Articuno added to it.

On televisions all over the world, there was an interview with Professor Oak and Professor Ivy. Delia Ketchum was there as well. The news was showing a grid map of the Orange Islands, particularly Shamouti Island and the elemental islands. "Here's a map of the area around shamouti Island, the epicenter of unprecedented world-wide weather disaster." The screen showed videos of million's of Pokemon from different parts of the globe traveling towards Shamouti Island. "Though their purpose is not yet clear, millions of Pokemon are now making their way towards the island. Water Pokemon are coming by sea, flying Pokemon are coming by air, and those unable to make the crossing are massing on the land nearest the islands." A helicopter flew over one of the islands.

In the helicopter were the two professors, the news team, and Delia. "With me now are Professor Samuel Oak, and Professor Felina Ivy," The newsman spoke, "They're here to hopefully shed some light on this phenomena."

"Near Shamouti lie the islands of Fire, Ice, and Lightning," Professor Oak said holding a drawing of the three islands and a tricolored pen, "Home to the Legendary Pokemon Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. I fear that they are somehow involved." Ancient writings from many different cultures named this area specifically the islands of Fire and Ice as the cradle of the ocean. The source if you will of all of the waters of the world. This has been disputed by scientists for centuries, but it does make some poetic sense when you consider what forms when combining Fire and Ice."

"And what about the Island of Lightning Professor?" The newsman asked.

"Well if you think about it," Professor Oak said, "I theorize that life in our world was started by a chemical reaction that began when lightning struck volcanic seawater when our planet was still young. I believe this is somehow connected to the three Legendary Pokemon. Imagine an imbalance between lightning, ice and fire. Using magnetic pull to form currents under the already formed ocean because of Fire and Ice, it allowed the elements to balance out and keep the weather system under control. If the balance of power between Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres was somehow disrupted, it's conceivable that a powerful underwater current, this churning beast of the sea, could in fact emerge from this region and ultimately flood the entire planet."

"The Pokemon seem to be gathering because they feel a sense of impending doom," Professor Ivy spoke, "Pokemon are acutely in tune with the balance of nature. The urge to correct this imbalance is causing them to gather, possibly to try and save the planet, though they be unable to do anything about it."

Delia nodded agreeing.

"And who are you?" The newsman asked.

"Delia Ketchum," Delia spoke getting more worried with each word she spoke, "My son is out there in the middle of all of that traveling on his Pokemon Journey. And if things get as bad as Professor Oak says, I might not see Ash again."

"As in Ash Ketchum?" The newsman asked.

"Yes," Professor Oak said, "Ash is a Pokemon Trainer I sponsor. He recently came across two Legendary Pokemon due to someone else causing a problem with them. If history is repeating itself—"

"Look out there!" The Newsman said as the cameraman looked out the window. There were loud roars coming from nearby. They weren't the shrieks of the wild flying Pokemon that were making their way to Shamouti Island.

A flying Gyarados passed by the helicopter as well as several unnatural pink glowing land Pokemon followed by a Mew. They were flying rapidly towards Shamouti Island. "Those are all of Ash's Pokemon!" Professor Oak announced as the massive herd of flying Kangaskhan and Tauros were psychically flown alongside Mew. "That tears it. Ash is in the middle of all of this. Ash, Mew, and Mewtwo are psychically linked. And Mew and Mewtwo are psychically linked to Ash's other Pokemon. If something's wrong with Ash, all of his Pokemon will sense it. I fear for him."

…..

The strange Pokemon that made its home at the Shamouti Shrine commented on the blizzard stating it needed pants while the residents of Shamouti Island were worried about Maren and the children who braved the storm. The Ocean was now completely frozen and the sun was rising. Articuno continued its rampage and freezing everything. The shadowy figure under the ground started to spin itself into a swirling geyser as it moved towards the surface of the water.

In the Flying Castle of Lawrence III the group of unwilling passengers took in the sights of the now freezing planet.

"Well this sure beats an in flight movie," Jesse commented sarcastically.

Melody however was at the tablet reading it out loud getting everyone's attention. "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash." The others were right there with her now. "What if the ancient legend is coming true?"

"If it is true," James said worried, "All intelligent life will be destroyed."

"That's right," Jesse deadpanned.

"And I'll be…." James said.

"You will be fine," Meowth said humorously.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. "We've got to do something….." He said looking back between the two Legendary Birds.

"We have to set Moltres and Zapdos free!" Cynthia said.

"I know," Ash said angrily, "Those contraptions look like they're hurting the two of them."

"Yeah," Tracey continued, "But how?"

Ash walked up to Moltres' prison and tried putting his hand on the swiveling rings. They only shocked him. He let go even more frustrated but determined at the same time.

Lawrence III was now using his fortress' cannons to combat Articuno who simply evaded the heat shells and kept spraying beams of ice everywhere.

"Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu uttered unleashing a massive amount of lightning at Moltres' prison.

"Charizard I need your assistance!" Ash ordered, "Come on out Dewgong, Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Vulpix!" All of them unleashed powerful attacks on Moltres' prison. Moltres merely looked at them all.

"Gabite come on out!" Cynthia ordered, "Use Dragonbreath!" Gabite fired at Zapdos' prison.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb!" James said calling out his Weezing.

"Arbok Poison Sting!" Jesse ordered. Their Pokemon fired off at Zapdos' prison who looked at them seemingly uninterested.

However the first explosion came from Moltres' prison blasting a hole at the window of nearby. The smoke had filled the air and knocked everyone back. This caused Zapdos to react in desperation trying to escape its own prison. When the smoke cleared everyone looked to see the rings dropping and Moltres stamping its talons on the ground with a harsh stomp. The Flames burned brightly as it looked beyond furious. It screeched menacingly then fired a very powerful flamethrower at its adversary Zapdos. Everyone got down avoiding the flame. The Flame easily destroyed the cage causing Zapdos to break free through the explosion.

In return, Zapdos unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that hit Moltres whom screeched in pain. Moltres fled through the hole the explosion made only it smashed through the hole making it bigger in the process. Zapdos made its own exit. The two Pokemon started firing off attacks in rage. They started aiming for the only thing bigger than them…The flying castle. They attacked the giant fans and rotors that let the castle become airborne. The Castle flew out of control towards Lightning Island.

"Brace yourselves!" Ash said returning his Pokemon. Everyone latched onto the display mantles. Ash and Cynthia ran for one however the castle tilted even more and Cynthia didn't make it in time. Ash quickly snatched her arm with his hand pulling her closer to him. She latched onto his waist wrapping her arms as he grabbed onto the pedestal and Pikachu held onto Ash's shirt. The others had found a pedestal to latch onto as soon as the flying castle crashed. Everything in the collection room started to fall out as the cannon turret broke off. The turret fell through the icy water causing water to shoot up in its place.

Ash noticed that one of the large steel barriers started to collapse towards them. "Everyone move!" Ash yelled. They ran to the center of the room avoiding the barrier as it crashed through the wall of the collection room. When the dust cleared they escaped, running down the metal barrier as the three Legendary Birds finally met up. James lost his footing and went into a roll, sending everyone else into a roll as they plummeted towards the snowing surface of Lightning Island's shrine's field. They kept running until the steel beams collapsed. They were knocked off their feet as one of the rotors crushed the shrine nearby sending icy dust everywhere. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw that a golden glass ball landed in front of him and Pikachu. He put it in his pocket.

Zapdos saw that its treasure was in the hands of the Chosen One and flew over sending out bolts of lightning. "Look out!" Cynthia yelled as they ran for cover. The clash of the Titans had begun. Moltres and Articuno were in a dogfight firing flames and ice at each other while flailing at each other. They flew around as Zapdos sent bolts of electricity at them and then it became a survival to the fittest. The group jumped in Carols Boat which miraculously landed afloat in the water. They all stared at the three way battle up above their heads.

"I'd hate to get burned by that fire," Jesse said.

"I'd hate to get zapped by that lightning," James commented.

"I'd hate to get hit by….their droppings," Meowth spoke as the rest of the group made it to the boat.

The three Legendary Bird's attacks hit everywhere and eventually hit a cliff causing the ice to give way making a water gush out. This sent the boat with the powerful flowing water. They fell over the edge of the cliff towards the icy ground that covered the ocean.

But something saved them. A geyser of rapidly spinning water. The spinning geyser traveled across the ice with the boat atop its climax and moved towards Shamouti breaking the ice in its path. Everyone heard a bellowing song that echoed like moaning. "What's that sound?" Melody asked to no one in particular.

Jesse, James and Meowth were struggling with another tarp trying to uncover a lifeboat. The lifeboat deployed and the three entered it in relief. Suddenly with a lurch, the geyser launched them in the air and towards the shrine of Shamouti. Jesse, James, and Meowth went flying with their lifeboat while the boat crashed on the edge of the cliff. "Quick!" Tracey said as he clambered over the cabin of the boat and ran for the shrine, "Let's go!"

Ash, Cynthia, and Melody were right behind him as the boat tipped itself over the side of the cliff. The four landed at the stairs of the shrines floor gasping for air and in relief. Then, they noticed that they were not alone. The strange Pokemon that looked like a Slowbro was standing right there behind them.

"Take the treasure and put it there," The Pokemon said pointing at the shrine's treasure house.

"You can talk?" Ash asked slightly interested.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said snapping his trainer out of wonderment.

"Oh right," He replied pulling out the two treasures of Fire and Lightning. He followed Pikachu around to the stairs of the shrine house and arrived at the top. He looked through the viewports seeing the three islands directly in front of each one. He realized that they the treasures went into the small slot of each island they were from. He placed them in their respective slots.

"So you're Ash!" The strange mellow voice came from behind him. He jumped in mild shock. "You're one treasure short."

"Yeah I know," Ash replied confused, "But how did you know my name?" Before he got a question, he heard Zapdos' screeches and saw that the three birds were bringing their battle towards them. Everyone looked on at the three battling birds as they moved closer dodging each other's attacks.

"Stop you three!" Ash ran for them prepared to take their attacks. It was all too familiar for Ash. It was like when he stopped Mew and Mewtwo from fighting. But as an explosion began to erupt, the rapidly spinning geyser saved Ash as it once again came from the sea. The three birds were all impacted by the geyser as they all hit it. As the sun shone briefly, the group could see through the fast moving water and a large shadow spinning inside towards the climax. There was a loud wail as the creature moved through it.

When the beast came through the climax and spread its wings, the geyser exploded into a rain. It was another bird. This one was larger and had silver feathers, a long slender neck, wide wings, dark blue crests around its sharp eyes, spikes on its tail, a blue underbelly and several dark blue frills on its back. It stared in determination at the three warring birds.

"It's the Great Guardian!" the Slowking announced, "Lugia."

Everyone stared in awe at the Silver Beast as its feathers shined glimmering off of the barely visible sunlight. "I can't believe it," Melody spoke.

"Lugia?" Ash commented in awe. He had never seen such a magnificent Pokemon before.

The giant beast roared its song defensively at the three birds. The song echoed all over Shamouti island as the wind carried it around.

"That sound!" Melody said with sudden realization and pulling out her flute.

On Lightning Island, Lawrence III had spotted Lugia through his gigantic telescope. "Finally my prize," He said smirking, "The Beast of the Sea, will soon belong to me."

Back near Shamouti Island, another battle had broke out. Instead of every bird for themselves, it was Fire, Ice, and Lightning against Silver. Lugia flew into a barrel roll dodging Zapdos' lightning then maneuvered around Articuno's ice and Moltres' flames. Lugia moved between them dodging their attacks then tried to rely on speed flying back towards Shamouti. The three legendary birds started to close in on Lugia whom gained even more speed after closing its frills on its back. It dove through the ice then began to spin rapidly using Twister and Whirlpool to come back around to the surface exploding out from the ice. The three legendary birds dodged and Articuno came back around to freeze the move with Ice beam trapping Lugia in its own combination.

Lugia however had different plans using psychic to break free and once again being chased by the three birds dodging their attacks. They fired all at once towards Lugia as it flew in an arc. Lugia stopped briefly combining Safeguard with Psychic and reflecting the attacks back at their owners. This faltered the three birds long enough for Lugia to break them from formation. They all started into an attack launching frenzy once more trying to hit Lugia.

The onlookers stared in worry. Ash was severely conflicted with the warring Pokemon. "…clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, along its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash," Melody recited part of the prophecy.

"This looks bad," Slowking said worried.

The three legendary birds pushed towards the shrine still attempting to hit Lugia. Their attacks threatened the lives of the group and the safety of the Shrine. Lugia quickly flew to protect everything using its safeguard and psychic combination. At first all the attacks at different times failed to penetrate the guardian's defense, until they fired all at once. Then they broke through hitting Lugia at the same time causing it to wail out in pain before falling unconsciously into the water below. With Lugia out of the picture, the three birds returned to quarreling with each other.

The helicopter finally made it to Shamouti Island, but Ash's Pokemon had not somehow. "I'm worried about Ash and all this bad weather," Delia said, "What if he's in all of this?"

"Save a little bit of that worry for us," Professor Oak said nervously as the wind knocked into the helicopter.

"The fate of our planet is what we should really be worrying about," Professor Ivy said staring out the window, "And the Pokemon know that better than any of us."

The Pokemon from all over the world had too finally made it close to Shamouti Island. The massing Pokemon flew swam through, and even ran across the ice. They stopped at least a half a mile away from of the islands surrounding them.

Ash and the rest of the group stared around in awe. There were millions of Pokemon here, watching on at what would happen next.

"So many….Pokemon," Ash commented.

"There's only one hope," Slowking said, "Only the Chosen One can bring together the treasures that help the water's great Guardian."

"But the legend says that its song will fail," Melody argued.

"And thus the Earth with turn to Ash," Slowking said staring at the Pokemon Trainer next to him with Pikachu in front of him.

"But how are we ever going to find the Chosen One," Melody pleaded, "If we don't even know where to look?"

"It's right in the Legend," Cynthia said putting two and two together, "The Earth will turn to _Ash_." Ash's eyes widened. Why hadn't he seen it before? _Thus the Earth will turn to Ash._ He always thought that it meant the world will end; he never tried to figure out its cryptic meaning. _Turn to Ash. _Ash Ketchum.

"Ash it's talking about you!" Tracey confirmed.

"I'm the….prophesized…..Chosen One?" Ash asked more to himself than any other person. Pikachu nodded. "Wait a minute," Ash said nervously, "Training Pokemon's tough enough, but saving the world is way too hard."

"I know it doesn't sound easy Ash," Cynthia said, "But you've been through a lot of crazy things."

"And you're the only one who matches the legend perfectly," Tracey commented, "what do you think about it?"

"Well right now," Ash said trying to find some humor in this serious situation, "I wish my mom had named me Bob instead of Ash." Melody was overridden with guilt.

"Ash this whole thing's my fault," She said guiltily, "I-I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Well," Ash said trying to find a loophole, "I think I'm going to have to agree with that."

"Don't blame yourself," Cynthia said trying to cheer Melody up, "Ash gets us into trouble like this all the time."

"Yeah but nothing on this scale," Ash defended himself, "All I know is that my luck finally ran out. That bird quit singing the moment we got caught in that storm."

"The song?" Melody said, "Lugia's song! The sound it makes is just like the song from the legend!" She proceeded to play the song with her flute. Once she did, she couldn't bring herself to stop for some reason. However, the magnitude of the sound seemed to be on the same caliber as Lugia's own voice.

Deep in the water, Lugia began to glow. Then as Melody continued to play, Lugia returned to the surface using its whirlpool and twister combination that glowed brightly. As it broke loose from its own attack, the clouds around its location died out and a brilliant sunlight reflected off its mystical energy.

"_The song," _Lugia said psychically. His voice was a brilliant sound of golden tenor, _"The song has restored my strength." _Everyone stared at him in awe. _"But it alone cannot bring harmony to the three warring ones." _His voice, his light, it all left a warm feeling flowing through them all. It made Ash _want_ to risk his life once more.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"_When the treasures of Fire, Ice, and Lightning are aligned," _Lugia spoke, _"My song shall harmonize with their powers and tame the Beasts both above and below the Sea. Put this can come to pass only with the help of the Chosen One."_

"But what can I do that somebody else can't?" Ash questioned.

"_Only in the hands of the true Chosen One," _Lugia replied, _"will the Ice sphere glow like the others. It's power awakened…" _Ash knew where Lugia meant he had to go…..Ice Island.

"I have to go…..there?" Ash said frightened as the three birds fought amongst themselves.

"_The choice is yours," _Lugia replied, _"You must go only where your heart leads."_

"Maybe I….." Ash said trying to find the courage. He looked at the birds once more losing the dwindling courage he had. He flinched slightly as his beloved Pikachu tugged on his pants.

"Pikachu," Pikachu spoke encouragingly. _You can do it._

**(Play Tears of Life: start at 3:06)**

"I can?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Then….there was a blinding amount of transitioning going. All of his Pokemon he had on him came out. There were distant roars of other Pokemon.

"What in the world!?" Tracey yelled as he looked above them. Mew had transported all of his Pokemon with her. This was truly a surprise.

"Oh my…god," Ash said as he stared around him at all the floating Pokemon. They all stared at their trainer. All one hundred and thirty five of his Pokemon were there. They all had encouraging looks on their faces. "This is….."

"_Expected," _Mewtwo spoke psychically, _"Ash. You have the power to save the planet."_

"You all think so too?" Ash asked.

They all roared, growled, screeched, and called in agreement.

"Jooottt!" His Pidgeot screeched.

"Fearrrrr!" His Fearow screeched as well.

"Spearrrr!" Spearow screeched.

"Wahhhnnnn," Nidoqueen called

"Rraaannn," Nidoking called.

"Arrrrrrnnnn," Rhydon called.

"Kouky!" Kingler sputtered.

"Ninnnneee!" Ninetails uttered.

"Merrrrraaaah," His several Tauros mooed.

"Gerrraahhhhhn," Gyarados uttered.

"Waoooh," Lapras called.

"uttutttfreee," His two Butterfree uttered.

"Vayyporeon."

"Ummbrrre."

"Espppe."

"Scythher."

"Eewiee!"

"Glaceeeeee."

"Leaaff."

"Kangaassss."

"Jolt!"

"Flarrreee."

"Squirt!"

"Warrr!"

"Venomoth!"

"Paras!"

"Parassssec!"

"Bzzzzzz."

"Wiggglytuff."

"Heerrruhhunnnuh," Rapidash neighed.

"Raiiii."

"Dewwwgong."

"Slash!"

"Doo!"

"Ivyyy."

"Saur!"

"Blasttt!"

"Muuuok."

"Gennnnngar."

"Hitmonleee!"

"Psy…."

"Golldd."

"Vulll."

"Villeeplume."

"Vennnusss!"

"Churrahhhhherrrrrh."

"Pinnnnnn."

"Errruhhhun," The Dratini bellowed.

"Growlllllithe!"

"Gerrrooohhhhnnn!" His Crystal Onix uttered.

"Kabbuuuu."

"Snorrrrr."

"Tennta."

"Urrraannggah," Primate uttered.

"Mew!"

It was all overwhelming. Ash….felt something he hadn't before…..it made him feel…..fuzzy. His heart leaped with such warmth he hadn't felt before. As serious, calculative, and straightforward as he was, he had finally gone soft in front of his friends and Pokemon. A happy tear ran down his cheek. "I'll do whatever it takes to get that third treasure," He replied with joy, "But what if I mess up? What if I…"

"You can do it," Cynthia encouraged.

"We know you can," Melody helped.

Ash looked up at his Pokemon, his friends, Lugia, and then Ice Island. Determination burned through his heart. He could do this….

"_We all believe in you," _Mewtwo finalized, _"And you have all of your Pokemon watching your back."_

"Let's go," Ash uttered with a fire in his eye. He made his way towards the icy surface of the ocean. His Pokemon lined up behind him like an army. He never felt more confident.

**End Tear's of Life**

…..

A helicopter crashed on Shamouti Island and eventually, the group got out. "Is everyone alright?" Professor Ivy asked. Everyone acknowledged that they were okay.

"Hey look down there!" Delia said looking over the cliff. Over it was a line of Pokemon with a young Pokemon Trainer in front of them. "That's Ash!"

The cameraman started filming putting on a better zoom for the high tech camera.

"It seems that Ash Ketchum and all of his Pokemon are lining up for some reason going towards the islands," The newsman said to the camera, "he has all of his Pokemon and this strange new Pokemon from the Johto Region."

"That's a Lugia!" Professor Oak announced.

"What's Ash doing!?" Delia asked in shock, "Is he? Is he…..going to do what I think he is?" The legendary birds fought even further in the distance. Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at the rear rotor that was torn off the helicopter and their life boat. That twerp might need their help after a while.

"I've got an idea!" They all yelled together.

…..

Mewtwo floated down next to him. _"We'll all protect you Ash. Even Lugia."_

"Then let's go," Ash spoke as he looked at Rapidash...who stared back warmly. He found himself riding here as the other Pokemon followed using their speed attacks to keep up. Things were going to get a lot worse.

They charged. The three legendary birds automatically changed their target to the rapidly advancing line of Pokemon, and the Chosen One. They dive bombed the Pokemon. Several of the Tauros launched Hyperbeams at the birds who easily dodged their attacks then shocked half the Tauros. Kingler launched his own Hyperbeam as the birds were bombarding the Tauros. He hit Moltres who recovered quickly. Zapdos shocked Kingler with a powerful bolt causing him to lag behind and eventually stop completely. That was a total of fifteen Pokemon out of commission now. All but one Tauros.

Rhydon used Rock slide as a barricade to block the next onslaught of attacks. Articuno came around and fired an Ice Beam from behind knocking him out of the battle. Next came Moltres firing a powerful flamethrower at Venusaur and the other Grass Pokemon. Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise canceled out the attack with their Hydropumps only to be assaulted by Zapdos. The three legendary Birds were fast, so fast and agile none of the Pokemon could predict their moves, especially when they were running through the ice to help Ash save the world.

"We're about half way there Pikachu," Ash said, "keep going Rapidash! We'll make it!" Articuno swooped down so fast trying to knock Ash off. Instead, Articuno was tackled by one of the Pidgeot. A brief airborne fight with talons later, Articuno blasted Pidgeot off with Ice only to be swarmed by the other flying Pokemon such as Pidgeot, Spearow, and Fearow. Articuno screeched in anger launching a continuous beam of Ice that struck all of them. The legendary bird's attacks were so powerful, so untamed.

Zapdos fired lightning at more of the Water Pokemon but was stopped short by Pikachu and Raichu's thunderbolts. Zapdos in return spread an electrical field paralyzing most of the Pokemon, and missing Pikachu. Raichu, Nidoking, all of the Kangaskhan, and Nidoqueen were all out of the fight. Zapdos passed for another round and was about to shock some more Pokemon into submission when a Hyperbeam from a Tauros hit, almost knocking it out of the sky. This caused Crystal Onix to shoot out from under the ice and shoot straight up at Zapdos and coiling herself around Zapdos then falling to the icy surface.

Zapdos however recovered instantly slipping from Crystal Onix's coiled form after the ice gave way to her weight. She was done for as that impact had knocked her out. Snorlax fired a hyperbeam just as Zapdos recovered knocking it across the ground skidding. Zapdos was assisted by Moltres whom flew over blasting a powerful flame at Snorlax which knocked him back. Articuno fired an Ice Beam which knocked him back even further. Then Zapdos finished the job with a powerful Thunderbolt which paralyzed the overweight Pokemon.

The three legendary birds continued to assault the ever moving front line of Pokemon taking out several Tauros, the Evolution Pokemon Evolutionary line, and the fighting types. Gyarados continued to dodge the attacks from the birds by snaking her way around the attacks in flight. She occasionally tackled Articuno and Moltres, but avoided Zapdos as much as she could as one attack from it and her battle was over. But the birds all surrounded the Atrocious Pokemon and fired at her at once knocking her out the sky. The birds then continued to assault the rest of the Pokemon on the ground, picking them off. Dewgong, Butterfree, Beedrill, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, the rest of the water pokemon and all were done for. The only remaining Pokemon were Pikachu, Rapidash, and the two Charizard whom had easily avoided the three legendary birds. This didn't count Mew and Mewtwo. The two Charizard were working as a team giving the birds a little run for their money.

They fired Overheat at every time Articuno and Zapdos fired their attacks. It canceled them out and avoided the two from being frozen or paralyzed. But their luck ran out when Moltres fired flamethrower distracting the two Charizard and they were both hit with a paralyzing and freezing combination.

Mew and Mewtwo entered the fight but not before Mewtwo made a few choice words. _"Ash," _he spoke, _"Your Pokemon aren't as weak as they appear. Only Lugia can harm them. It's the prophecy. The only way we're being helpful is by distracting the three birds. Lugia's trying to recover while we do so. His strength is restored but not completely."_

"So none of my Pokemon can harm the three of them?" Ash asked as Rapidash carried him over the ice.

"_If it wasn't a prophecy and if these were just normal Legendary birds," _Mewtwo replied, _"Then the attacks would be effective. In fact, it would be overkill. But because these are the Titans of their elements, they are only able to be harmed by Lugia or each other while the world is out of balance."_

"Great," Ash muttered, "Do what you can!"

"_We will," _Mewtwo replied then teleported to help fight the three Titans with Mew. Teleporting from attacks were easy, but it seemed that the trio of legendary birds were getting better at playing catch the cat. Eventually, the birds had one as their near limitless stamina was getting the upper hand on the Mew duo. It was truly the clash of the Legendaries.

Mew and Mewtwo fired Shadow Ball, Psychic, electric attacks, fire attacks, water attacks, and even rock attacks hitting their mark almost every time. But the power of fate overwhelmed the two of them. Eventually, the Mew duo fell victim to a tri attack by the three elemental birds. The attacks made by fate knocked both of the Mew duo out of the picture. They were not meant to intervene, that's what the three birds were trying to tell them. The three birds rounded on Ash attacking Rapidash by aiming for the ground in front of her. She eventually tripped up sending Ash and Pikachu flying off her back and landing on their own backs.

Ash gasped for air as the impact against the ice was painful. Rapidash was done for.

….

"_Mew…" _Mewtwo spoke as he was heavily damaged, _"We need to send all of the Pokemon back to Professor Oak's Laboratory. At least the ones who came with you."_

"Mew…." Mew replied weakly nodding. She reached out for her brother as he did the same. Their paws touched and a psychic energy engulf every Pokemon that Ash owned. The Pokemon disappeared. The one's that were with Ash appeared near the shrine while the rest, Mew included, appeared back at the Oak Chorale. Pikachu was the only one who avoided this fate.

…

Ash and Pikachu got up sore as they could be. There was a wall of ice in front of them. "We'll never get there now Pikachu," Ash said sighing. He heard familiar rotors coming from behind him. He and Pikachu looked to see the trio who abandoned Team Rocket riding on the lifeboat they commandeered with a giant rotor on the back. "What're they doing here?" Their contraption came to a stop.

"Hop on twerp," James said.

"Yeah you've got a world to save!" James continued.

"Is this thing safe?" Ash asked.

"Of course it's safe tweyp," Meowth yelled, "Just get on before dose nasty biyds get here!"

Minutes Later, the contraption cleared the wall via a ramp and they continued for Ice Island. Ash was worried for all of his Pokemon. He hoped they'd be okay. Lugia had taken to battling the three birds once again after all of Ash's Pokemon had all been taken down. Lugia dodged several attacks, used Safeguard to block them, and even redirected attacks at their owners.

Moltres slipped by screeching and went to sideswipe the raft before preparing to fire a flame from behind. "Evasive Maneuvers on the double!" Jesse said to James. They both tugged on the raft which helped dodge flames from Moltres. Zapdos came in to attack but Lugia blocked the attacks and pelted into the two birds with safeguard activated.

The group of high-speeders finally made it to the island. They shot up the slope that had the forest on it moving very quickly. Eventually they shot towards a cave that was nothing but Ice. They shot through the winding cave very quickly going through it in three minutes. They came out at the top of Ice Island's mountain peak which was similar to the other two island's peak. A large crater like area.

Ash wasted no time in retrieving the treasure this time. The world was at stake. Ash did however stare at it as it lit up in his hand. "Okay you got da thiyd treasure," Meowth yelled, "Now come on, let's get back to dey island!"

"Right!" Jesse said.

"I almost forgot!" James commented.

Ash pocketed the treasure and went for raft. Suddenly Articuno shot over the rim of the pit and fired Ice at the Raft. Meowth used the raft to dodge the Ice as Ash jumped on. They attempted to speed away when Zapdos lit their path up causing them to run into an explosion. They jumped out the raft only to have to dodge flames from Moltres. The Raft was done for. The group tried to escape up an almost vertical path but failed.

Moltres went to fire a round at them, but Articuno finally decided to attack the fire Pokemon trying to defend its territory. The attack knocked Moltres off course and ultimately didn't complete its attack. Zapdos however took the opportunity to fire lightning at Articuno who fell to the ground skidding towards the shrine. Moltres attack Articuno with flames furthering its skidding towards the shrine causing it to crash into the shrine. Zapdos came around to fire a Thunderbolt at Articuno who took that last attack. With every attack, Articuno screeched out in pain. Ash suddenly could feel the pain emanating through Articuno, the anguish, the lust that dwindled. At this point, Ash didn't know what made him do it, but he ran for Articuno trying to save it from being hurt again.

"What're ya doin' tweyp!" Meowth yelled, "That thing will attack you on sight!"

"It's hurt!" Ash yelled back.

"_All will be fixed if you get the treasure back to the shrine," _Lugia said knocking the other two out the sky almost.

"Pika!" Pikachu uttered from a less angled slope.

They all ran for Pikachu and then slid down the other side of the mountain. Jesse, James, and Meowth tripped up slightly and Ash got ahead of them. Ash ran down the slope with Pikachu. The other three were right behind them. At that point, Lugia flew down alongside them.

"_The treasure?" _Lugia asked.

"I've got it," Ash said showing it to him as he ran.

Lugia nodded and lowered his neck. _"Get on."_

"Pikachu!" Ash uttered extending his arm out. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Ash dove onto Lugia's long slender neck.

"Don't leave without us!" Jesse uttered as they jumped onto Lugia's leg and latched on. Lugia flew them from over the island only to be attacked by Moltres and Zapdos. He dodged both slightly clumsily as the weight was unfamiliar. He went into a upward motion.

"_Hold on tight," _He said then proceeded to gain speed and do anything he could to dodge the two remaining Legendary bird's attacks.

Jesse realized something as the attacks kept getting dangerously close. "We're slowing Lugia down," She said, "The three of us are two heavy!"

"Let's watch weight watchers!" James uttered.

"It's too late for that!" Jesse shot back.

"I heard it's never too late if you really stick to the program!" Meowth yelled. Then Lugia went for another loop.

"If we don't let go," Jesse spoke, "They may not make it back."

"Let's protect the world from devastation," James said reciting his part in their old motto.

"Guess we gotta let go," Meowth said.

"Are you guys ready?" Jesse asked in acceptance.

"Let's do it," James said, then they all let go, just like that.

Ash felt the sudden weight change. "What're you doing!?" He yelled.

"Look's like we're blasting off for the last time!" They all yelled in unison.

"No!" Ash yelled, "Jesse, James, Meowth!"

"You think we did the right thing?" Jesse asked as the three of them fell.

"I know we did the right thing," James replied, "And it feels great."

"Well this is it gang," Meowth said.

"Let's not say goodbye…..," Jesse trailed off.

"….Let's just say…." James continued.

"….We're gonna die." Meowth finished.

But they didn't die. They fell in one of the many pools of water created by the Water Pokemon. They came up and realized that they were alive only to further realize that they were facing _a lot _of distressed Pokemon whom all seemed focused on the battle in the sky.

….

As Lugia had temporary gained enough distance from the two legendary birds, Ash couldn't help but wonder what was with all the Pokemon.

"Lugia!" He called over the high winds, "Why are all those Pokemon down there?"

"_Because," _Lugia replied, _"They feel they must be here, in case they are needed."_

"But what can they do to help?" Ash asked.

"_They are not sure," _Lugia said warmly, _"And that is why they are here."_

"What do you mean?"

"_That just one Pokemon could help the world would be worth the journey for thousands of them any day," _He replied, _"But this day, the one that can make all the difference, is you."_

Ash nodded smiling as they closed in on Shamouti Island. Back on Shamouti Island, the group stared off at the approaching Silver Pokemon. Tracey had gone off back towards town to get help.

"Please hurry," Cynthia begged.

"Let's hope the legend is true," Melody spoke.

….

"Hey!" Ash yelled over the wind. But something happened. From Lightning Island, where the flying castle had crashed came several high tech prison devices which caught the attention of Lugia, Ash, and Pikachu. Lugia was ensnared in the trap.

"Soon Lugia you'll be mine," Lawrence III said from his telescope, "And my destiny will be fulfilled at last."

Lugia screeched in pain as the prison fell through the Ice. Lugia unleashed his psychic abilities forcibly breaking apart the prison with his Safeguard. Angrily he unleashed something far more powerful than a simply Hyper Beam. The attack was so strong as it charged you could see beams of energy converging into a pressurized form then being unleashed in a single golden beam that traveled the three miles from near Shamouti towards the destroyed Castle on Lightning Island. In rage as he was still partially trapped, Lugia fired another beam which caused destruction everywhere it was aimed at. It just happened to hit the two remaining Legendary Pokemon. Then he fell unconscious from the constant pain the prison sent through his body. The prison and Ash floated off as Lugia sank deeper. Ash was unconscious with Pikachu barely able to hold him above it.

As Lugia sank deeper, he showed signs of disappointment in himself as he weakly sank. _"I….have failed._"

It seemed that the unconsciousness of all three legendary birds, Lugia, and the Chosen One had caused the global storm to delay no longer. It picked up creating massive twisters that connected from the clouds to the ocean. Lightning lit up the sky like nothing else ever could. The ocean became a monster once more.

"Take this," Melody said holding out her flute to Cynthia, "Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone."

Cynthai stared at Melody for a second then shook her head. "You'll have to play Lugia's song," Cynthia said, "You're the only one who knows it. I'm going after him. And Ash…he's never alone in these disasters we come through because eventually he always comes to me when he can't get something out of his head." Melody nodded as Cynthia called out Gabite.

"Look for Ash!" Cynthia said as she ran for the slope that would take her Sea level. Gabite flew in the air and searched for Ash nearby.

Gabite found Ash rather quickly and Cynthia saw him from the shore. Ash was unconscious being supported by the tinier Pikachu. "Ash!" Cynthia yelled in fear.

"Milotic come on out!" Cynthia called out her beautiful Eel-like Pokemon. She hopped on her Milotic and directed her towards Ash. She grabbed a hold of Ash and pulled him up onto Milotic's long slender back. Pikachu held onto Cynthia as Milotic swam back towards shore. She quickly returned her Milotic as she dragged Ash to shore. Ash wasn't breathing.

"No," She said starting CPR, "Breathe Ash." She gave him air and tried to expel any water he breathed in. She kept trying and trying…..nothing. Ash didn't wake….

…..

"_Where am I?" Ash asked. He looked everywhere to see nothing. Everywhere was black, pitch black._

"_Judgment has been passed," A voice said, "You truly are a human with a pure soul and heart."_

"_You are you?"_

"_A friend," The voice said, "I have been watching you Ash Ketchum. I have been watching you closely. You were born to be this way, and born to be the Chosen One."_

"_You know I'm the Chosen One?"_

"_Of course," The Voice said, "I see everything. The good, and the bad. I've witnessed everything you've done in both aspects as well. Your entire life, I've seen that you've done entirely more good than bad."_

"_Okay then….." Ash said, "Then why am I here?"_

"_That's a good question," The voice spoke, "For it, I offer you something in return to your services to the world. Though you can't quite claim it without first finishing your current destiny, such as bringing balance back to the world."_

_Ash felt this warm feeling engulf him as the pitch blackness turned to vast white…_

…

"Breathe!" Cynthia said as Ash coughed violently. He woke up with a start immediately realizing what he had to do.

"I'm okay," Ash said getting up on his feet. He struggled to move, his body weak from being waterlogged. It didn't deter him though, he kept going, and pushing his body passed its limits climbing the stairs.

"Ash!" Slowking said.

"He made it!" Melody replied.

"Here it is Slowking," Ash said showing him the treasure.

"You must be the one to place it," Slowking replied. Ash nodded and scaled the stairs to the shrine house. He placed the treasure waiting to see what would happen as he stepped back. It took a few seconds, but the three treasures began to glow brightly unleashing beams of light in all directions inside the treasure house. Eventually, the light filled the entire interior and nothing but green light was visible.

The writing that was carved on the floor inside the pillars glowed bright green as well, contrasting against the snowy top. Then a bluish energy pulsated from the shrine house clearing all the snow from the shrine. There was this ringing sound that was similar to millions of musical bells going off as glowing green water poured seemingly nowhere around under the shrine house into the grooves that lined the floor symbols. The water moved towards the pillars and flowed through the grooves around them then after that flowed to connect all the pillars. Eventually, the energizing water caused the pillars to glow bright green then fade to reveal nothing but Ice covering them.

They all looked around, Ash not knowing what happened next. Cynthia finally figured out something. "The song!" She said to Melody.

"Oh!" Melody said realizing it too. She walked up to the shrine pulling out her flute. Ash backed away as she started to play.

**(Play Lugia's song)**

As Melody began to play her song, the different pillars glowed with every note, like a combination of some sort. But the thing about Lugia's song was that it traveled further than just the surrounding area. It spread to many regions of the world from so close as the Orange Islands, to the extremely far region of Unova. The entire world was enticed with Melody's playing. It was slowly brining peace back to the world. Zapdos and Moltres felt their strength returning and they began to feel peace for once in their warring lives. Articuno was the same. It felt peace for once. The three birds had always been fighting internally. Only when they were disturbed by an outside force did they take their conflict on a Global Scale.

With this song, they began to realize their mistake. They began to realize that they were all wrong and Lugia was right. Balance was needed to keep the world from crumbling apart. Articuno perked up seeing the sunlight that began to bathe it. The massive twisters began to disappear as the storm clouds did. The Ocean began to calm itself. Ash, Cynthia, and Slowking stared at the dissipating bad weather. They were so engrossed with it, they were surprised to find that the waters of balance was overflowing. It all poured in every direction towards the ocean. As it seeped into the ocean, it spread like oil. That in turn began to melt the ice.

Moltres and Zapdos finally regained all of their strength and took flight screeching loudly which also carried across the world. Articuno came to join them as well flying from Ice Island. They flew around the shrine as well. Then…..the familiar swirling water shot out the rejuvenated water and exploded to reveal Lugia as he sang along with a verse of the song played by Melody. Almost immediately, the sky returned to normal, the ocean was once again normal, and the weather had finally ceased becoming a monster. The four birds flew around and Lugia landed gracefully on the flowers in front of Ash, Cynthia, and Slowking. He looked at Ash expectantly and gestured to his neck. Ash pointed at himself dumbfounded. Lugia nodded. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as climbed on Lugia's back like last time. Lugia flew around close to the Ocean then got high in the air as the sea churned again. Though this time something came out of the Ocean and stretched globally. It was the underwater current! The current was now high over everything as the four birds flew around.

Even Lawrence was entranced by the massive sky current. Ash and Lugia flew in formation with the three Legendary Birds as they flew. They flew around the four islands as the Pokemon retreated back towards their homes all over the world either flying, swimming or hitching rides. Ash smiled at the scene as the Lugia flew with the three birds chasing behind them. They were chasing Lugia hostility though, they were chasing him in joy.

The skyward river current began to descend back into the deep ocean as the three Legendary Birds returned to their respective Islands. As Melody began to finish playing her song, the pillars' ice vanished. The news reports claimed that the weather and Pokemon had returned to normal and were now living their lives as if everything was okay.

….

Lugia wailed as he took flight once more. He stayed in one spot staring at the humans below him. _"The beast of the sea has been tamed," _He spoke, _"The fate of the world could not have been in better hands. For restoring balance to the world, I find it fitting to reveal one last prophecy."_

"I don't think I can handle any more world saving prophecies right now," Ash deadpanned.

"_That may be true," _Lugia replied, _"How about one that ensures permanent balance between the three allies?"_

"It depends on what that is."

Lugia bellowed his song once more causing the shrine to glow green again. This time, the shrine house sank into the ground causing the stairs to follow suit. _"Look inside," _Lugia spoke. Ash walked around to look inside to see that the interior was changing. The treasures glowed and levitated and began to move towards one another until the most extraordinary thing happened. They combined into a singular green orb that glowed with flames, static, and frost. Then a stone tablet rose up behind it, blocking out all three of the viewports. There were symbols on it but somehow, Ash could read it.

"_Although the Chosen One has achieved balance in Nature, nature itself calls for Ash. The Titans will remain unappeased until they serve their savior. Though this service may not be completed, gladly the titans continue to keep their service repeated. Balance has been restored as nature has surely won, thus bringing the Beast of the Sea together with the Chosen One."_

It didn't take Ash long to realize what Lugia had been getting at now. "L-Lugia!" Ash said in exasperation.

"_This is your reward for bringing balance back to the world," _Lugia spoke_, "Although we are meant to stand side by side from now on, I cannot do so at the moment. Instead, I gift you with this egg. Her mother and father perished several years ago. I can think of no other person to take care of her than you, Chosen One." _He used his psychic abilities to churn the sea once more revealing an egg that came from it. The egg was similar to the size of Dratini's only silver with dark blue markings.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ash asked as the Silver egg lowered itself down into Ash's hands.

"_Inside is an unborn Lugia," _Lugia replied, _"She should hatch pretty soon and here comes the rest of the prophecy."_

The three birds of legend flew towards them screeching. Ash didn't move. He went rigid. Their hostile ambition was completely diminished. They came with…peace? They all flew up and landed right near Ash. All three were easily bigger than Ash. They were so large, Ash was sure he could hitch a ride on one of them. They stared at him expectantly.

"_Capture them," _Lugia spoke, _"Do not worry about the balance of the world. Through our efforts, we have permanently combined their elements to keep the nature permanently balanced."_

"This is….." Ash said shaking with a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and anything that avoided his calm demeanor, "an honor." He pulled out three regular Pokeball's and threw them at the large birds. The three nodded as they accepted capture fondly. The three didn't put up a fight, but were transported straight to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"_It is done," _Lugia said, _"I offer you a chance to capture me Chosen One. I want to see how well you raise an infant of my species. If we cross paths again, I will gladly come with you as well as my mate and son."_

"Lugia….." Ash said in awe, "One of your species is enough, but three more after that?"

"_You are the only human alive who can handle the power of Legendary Pokemon," _Lugia said, _"At least as many as you already have. You truly have the Power of One inside you. Goodbye Ash Ketchum. I must return to my home now." _He wailed his normal cry and flew upwards then raced back towards the water.

"Goodbye Lugia!" Ash yelled as the Pokemon dived into the water. He just stood there with Pikachu on his shoulder, and his Silver Egg in his hand. He stared out at the ocean as Lugia left him for now.

"Ash!" He heard a familiar call from his left. He turned to see his mom running towards him with Professor Oak and Professor Ivy right behind her. There was even a news camera team.

"Mom!?" Ash yelled in shock, "What're you doing here?" She looked furious.

"Alright," She said berating her son, "Start talking. You are in big trouble Mister!"

"But-but-but-" Ash said stammering.

"But uh….." Cynthia said trying to save Ash from his mother's wrath, "Mrs. Ketchum, Ash just saved the entire world!"

"Oh really!?" Delia said with her icy stare which quickly turned to a warm and relieved stare, "Well I almost lost my whole world."

"Huh?" Ash uttered in slight confusion at the quick change of attitude.

"Every day I worry about you," Delia said, "And wonder if you're alright. And I know I can't stop you from doing the things you need to do…..I just can't help….missing you all the time."

After everything Ash had been through just now, he had no tears left in him to cry. He figured he'd been through one touching moment with this Pokemon, his mom was somehow the same though without the tears.

"But do me a favor," His mom continued, "Next time, try to save the world a little closer to home, okay?"

Ash laughed. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"And remember," Delia said, "Every day, you're my hero."

"Thanks mom," Ash said smiling warmly.

"Ash," Professor Oak said, "We all saw that battle you and your Pokemon went through, then they suddenly disappeared. Where did they all go?"

"_Right here," _Mewtwo said floating down from the sky with Ash's pokemon being levitated, _"Your other Pokemon are back at the Laboratory, though…..I think there are three more?" _He said the last part in a knowing voice.

"I think you thought right," Ash replied grinning.

"I saw those four legendary Pokemon," Professor Ivy said, "And Lugia returned to the sea. But where did the other three go?"

"I guess…." Ash said smirking, "Professor Oak's going to have to find out himself when he gets back to the Laboratory huh?"

"You mean….." Professor Oak asked in disbelief.

Ash nodded.

"Come on!" Professor Oak said, "We've got to get back to Pallet town and tell the other Pokemon Researchers about this!"

"I'm heading back to Shamouti town," Melody said, "Hopefully Tracey doesn't bring back any of the islanders. There's no reason to now."

"We'll be right behind you," Ash said. He stared out at the three elemental islands. The islands' owners now were his Pokemon so technically didn't they belong to him now? He laughed the thought off. He remembered something else and he spoke to Cynthia. "You know what? I just remembered something."

"What?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Nice kiss." She went red. He spoke of earlier when she was performing CPR on him.

…..

Later that night on Lightning Island, Lawrence III had survived the blast from Lugia and had spotted something on the ground. "How it all began," He said looking at the Mew card and picking it up, "And how I'll begin…again." He looked up at the moon with a fire in his eyes. "I _will_ begin again."

….

**The End!**

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros, Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Weedle (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Growlithe, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2.**

**Legendary-**

**Egg (Lugia(F)), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.**

**...**

**Anticipated questions-**

**Yes, Dratini hatched during the opening.**

**Yes, I cut off Jesse, James, and Meowth on purpose**

**Yes, I'm aware that I pretty much gave Cynthia Misty's orginal Part**

**Yes, I tried to fix inconsistencies between the actual movie and anime for the future. (Absence of Tracey near the end)**

**Yes, I rushed the war scene between Ash's Pokemon and the three birds as well as getting half of them out of there quickly. The reason Ash's Pokemon were whipped was because the three birds were bound by fate to only fall to Lugia's attacks.**

…**.**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? This chapter took me a while to complete as I had literally spent a few hours on it. Review it, no flames.**


	18. Ascorbia to Kumquat

**A/N: Yeah, and I'm back! After nearly two weeks I'm back. But you know what they say….a little fresh air, some fishing….and stupid Hurricane Sandy. The only good thing that came out of it was living in South Carolina which gave me lower gas prices. I've been doing some soul searching folks, an act I go through at least three times a year which basically means "Pondering the meaning of life" or mine specifically. Any who, Chapter's up.**

**I've noticed that some people are either satisfied or not, with the way the Movie chapter turned out. To be honest, I was teetering in between as it was given out before I had to work most of my days, so I went ahead and uploaded it. Another thing is that the original pieces by me would've looked stupid if I just summarized the canon parts, so I debated on that. But hey, I can't please everyone. And uh….told you I'd ignore the flames but hell you can't read can you? Mistakes happen by the way. You do this in your free time and support your own house hold while also hoping your government doesn't take your home away because of taxes….there. Chew that down. That's what I thought. Anyways….the anonymous reviewer Dustydusty: You're absolutely correct, not being bigheaded either.**

…**.**

**QT**

**Negima Uzumaki-**

**Q: Togepi?**

**A: Togepi was present during the moments Misty was there, and she was mentioned in the story.**

**Edboy4926-**

**Q: Third Movie?**

**A: I've been debating on what to do with the 3****rd**** movie. Either skip it via summarization or go through parts of it. I haven't figured it out yet.**

**Wrathchild8-**

**Q: New Island upgrades**

**A: I've got plans for it, and trust me, I've thought about this suggestion before I even started on the movie….hint hint.**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart-**

**Q: Is it wrong to still think Lawrence should be put in jail for Pokemon Cruelty?**

**A: No, no it is not. XP**

…**..**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 17: Ascorbia to Kumquat**

Ascorbia Island was dead ahead. Ash knew this as he sat atop Lapras. He gazed at the Silver Egg in his hands. Inside, was a baby Lugia. If he thought training Mew and Mewtwo was tough, as well as all the clones, his Kanto team, his past Orange Island captures up to his Evolution Pokemon as they were nearly murder keeping up with in their training; What in the world would Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and soon to be this baby Lugia be like? All Ash knew, was that it was going to be one heck of an adventure in itself…..and he was ready for it, or hoped he was because he was going to tackle the job anyways. Speaking of the three birds, he wondered how they were doing at Professor Oak's. It had been three days since they had left Shamouti Island, and Ascorbia Island was pretty far away.

Balancing the egg in his lap, he pulled out his Pokegear calling up Professor Oak. _"Hello?" _Professor Oak answered.

"Hey Professor it's me," Ash replied.

"_Ash!" _Professor Oak said pleasantly, _"It's been three days hasn't it?"_

"Yeah and I find it funny how our brief reunion was in only three or four sentences," Ash replied smirking, "And I forgot all about the G.S Ball."

"_Well with what you told me had me ready to get back to Pallet and see if it was true," _Professor Oak replied, _"And don't worry about the G.S Ball. Take your time as my hands are full enough as it is. I use to be busy, now I can barely keep up with all the work around here."_

"Speaking of the birds," Ash replied, "How are they doing?"

"_Well they seem to fit in just fine," _Professor Oak said laughing, _"I was worried at first, but Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres get along with the rest of you Pokemon just fine. Though they seem less inclined to mingle sometimes. But I suppose that's how it goes when they're Legendary Pokemon. Mew doesn't have that problem though."_

"That's because She's Mew," Ash replied, "She plays with anything."

"_I guess you've got me there," _Professor Oak replied laughing again, _"They seem to stretch their wings every now and then and enjoy the relaxation. But they won't let me get close to them as every time I get close to one of them, they make it a point to fly and land a few meters away. They'll probably only react to you Ash."_

"Well," Ash said sweatdropping, "I'm surprised they just _let_ themselves be captured like that. I was expecting to have to battle them. But Lugia just spat out some kind of new prophecy like it was all a part of the same one, just hidden."

"_Oh really?" _Professor Oak asked, _"Like what?"_

"If I told you," Ash said, "You'd flip a lid."

"_I already did that the moment you captured Mew and Mewtwo," _Professor Oak replied.

"Good Point," Ash replied, "Some time in the future, he wants me to capture him, his mate, and one of his offspring. But only if I raise my first Lugia with as much care as I can."

"_Your….first Lugia?" _Oak replied.

"Yeah," Ash said putting his Lugia egg on the screen, "This one's parents perished somehow and Lugia found it. He decided to let me raise it as a reward for saving the world."

"_As hard as it is to believe," _The professor said, _"I believe you. But tell me. These three birds here are the Titans of Legend. If you use them in matches, they can't be beaten unless a trainer has a Lugia. How do you think that's fair?"_

"Oh!" Ash said sheepishly, "They're Titan immunity involving being beaten only by Lugia is now void. In other words, if I was to battle one of them with one of my Pokemon, I would probably win as the prophecy has been complete. Lugia explained this to me before he left. The only way they could become invincible again is for someone to be dumb enough to knock the World out of Balance once more."

"_Well that makes your battles much fairer," _Professor Oak said, _"If I'm right you're going to Ascorbia Island, correct?"_

"Yeah," Ash replied, "In fact, we're in the port now."

"_Oh!" _Professor Oak replied, _"Then you should meet Bill there. Remember I told you he was on vacation? Well….as vacationing as the Billionaire Pokemon Researcher can get."_

"We'll try to find him," Ash said, "At least while we're here."

"_Good luck Ash," _Professor Oak said, _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Good bye professor Oak," Ash replied then turned off his Pokegear's phone then turned to his friends. "So what do you two want to do first?"

"Getting a bite to eat doesn't sound half bad," Tracey replied as he put his sketchbook away.

"I agree with him," Cynthia also replied nodding.

"Then it's settled," Ash agreed as Lapras swam up to the dock. He hopped off, then helped Cynthia off as Tracey jumped off. "Good work Lapras!" He returned her to her Pokeball.

"I wonder where a good place to eat would be," Cynthia wondered out loud as they walked towards the Warehouses.

"Hey one of those Warehouses is on fire!" Tracey said suddenly getting Ash and Cynthia's attention.

"Huh?" Ash asked surprised. He looked around briefly. There were no firefighters or anything nearby. He gritted his teeth and made a quick decision. "Blastoise, Vaporeon, Gyarados! Come on out!" They came out looking around. "All of you use Hydropump! Gyarados you get airborne and hit the fire from above!" Gyarados flew up in the air snaking in the air and firing Hydropump as she flew over each pass. Blastoise and his original Vaporeon fired steady powerful geysers of Hydropumped water. Eventually, the firefighters came. Only Ash wasn't expecting them to be Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise commanded by a single man who wore a tan jumpsuit. With a combined effort, the fire was eventually put out.

"Those are some powerful Water Type Pokemon young man," The firefighter said, "I'm glad you got here when you did, otherwise our hands would've been full."

"You're welcome," Ash replied.

"My name's Captain Aiden," The man said, "I'm Captain of the Pokemon Firefighting Corp."

"A Pokemon Firefighting Corp?" Ash asked.

"It's a Firefighting Corp of teams of Squirtle, Wartortle, and Blastoise," Captain Aiden replied, "I train them to handle Rescue and Firefighting situations here on Ascorbia Island. When we're called out, we deploy them to handle any fires nearby."

"I see," Ash said nodding, "Nice to meet you Captain Aiden." In the end, Ash and his three water Pokemon ended up helping out Aiden once more after learning how the three teams of Kanto Water starter evolutions were trained.

After that, they ended up eating out in a restaurant nearby, and then turned in for the night at a local Pokemon Center. However, Ash swapped out his three water Pokemon and his Parasect for his two Eevee, two Flareon, and female Scyther. She still had a ways to go and he hadn't even started training his Eevee evolutionary line yet. He still needed to follow up on that with his two Kabutops, Snorlax, and both Dratini. He still needed to continue Growlithe's training not to mention even consider starting training the Legendary Birds and his baby Lugia once she hatched. He had a plan for this little stretch of his Pokemon Journey. He'd focus on training them a few at the time until he battled the Orange Crew Leader at the Orange League. After that, he figured he'd take a two month break on journeying and train his Pokemon to the bone like he did for the Indigo League. He was going to try and listen to Lorelei's advice and balance out his Pokemon's skills, abilities, turn their weaknesses into strengths.

He trained his Pokemon out in a nearby field. This training session included his two Eevee, his two Flareon, his Scyther, and his two Dratini. His Eevee's attacks so far were swift, Sand attack, tackle, and quick attack. The female knew Attract and the male knew Detect. His two Flareon knew the moves the Eevee both knew plus Ember and Flamethrower. Scyther knew moves such as Tackle, False Swipe, Quick Attack, cut, and pursuit. With Ash's training she learned Agility, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, double team, and Protect. Now Ash was working on teaching her Steel Wing, Air Slash, attempting Counter, and Slash. Dratini were the hardest for him to train. Ash knew that from the get go as training any Legendary Pokemon was extremely hard. At first, he didn't know if he could handle Mew as she was extremely independent. His two Dratini were in their "playful child" stage as they were pretty much only a few days to a month old. They already knew some attacks such as Wrap, Leer, Thunderwave, and even Twister. His female Dratini and also the eldest of the two also knew Protect, Double Team, and Attract. His youngest Dratini seemed to know a move Ash had not heard of before. It was something called Extreme Speed. This training session was going to be all about getting them to the same level of training as his other Pokemon.

"Dratini don't do that!" Ash scolded as his female Dratini preferred to try and copy Flareon's flamethrower. "You can't learn it yet, you're too young."

"Tini." Dratini spoke pouting at being scolded. The male Dratini started laughing at his older counterpart.

That's what I thought. Now. I want you to prefect your protect. Show me Protect again. Both of you."

The two nodded before using protect, in the process of closing their eyes. "Aht. stop that," Ash said snapping his fingers to get their attention as they projected the protect. "Keep your eyes open. Don't close them. You need to be able to see your opponent. If you close your eyes, that gives them the opportunity to do some damage or prepare for another attack and you lose your slight advantage. Understand?" They nodded once more actually trying to keep their eyes open this time. "Keep practicing, practice makes permanent which takes you closer to perfect." He walked over to Scyther who was swiping at invisible targets.

"What are you doing Scyther?" Ash asked chuckling slightly.

"Scyther!" She replied waving her scythes around then twirled around in a spin. It took Ash a moment to figure it out.

"You want to learn Swordsdance?"

"Scy!" She said nodding enthusiastically.

"Well alright," Ash said smirking, "But in order to learn it, increasing your reflexes is essential. Agility increases your maneuverability and relies on reflexes. When you use agility you move at a quickened pace. Swordsdance is more fluid and you are able to judge how to proceed by just quickly but simply observing your opponent with just a glance. It makes your attacks slightly stronger as well. But combined with agility and an offensive attack, you're looking at a combination that would easily best your opponents. You must focus on honing your scythes as weapons for the attack after that. It'll take you a few minutes to get the motion correct, but it's worth the training." She nodded getting to work.

Next was his two Eevee. "Alright you two," Ash said, "I have two moves I want to teach you. Dig and Shadow Ball. Dig's a move that allows you to escape underground. It's a very handy ground type move. Shadowball is a Ghost Type Move that affects most opponents with the exception of Normal Type Pokemon such as yourselves. You can think this as a way to attack Ghost types when their ghost type moves won't affect you. Due to your two's limited ability to learn moves, we'll be focusing more on strengthening your physical abilities such as stamina, strength, and endurance. But right now, start digging." The two acknowledged and began to practice dig.

The two Flareon looked at him expectantly apparently eager to see what Ash had in store for them. "A fire Pokemon's most powerful aspect is to produce flames," Ash said to them, "The hotter and lengthier of the attack, the more powerful. Ember is probably the weakest physical fire type attack with as far as I know Fire Blast is one of the most powerful followed by Overheat. These two are what you'll be building up to learn. Both involve your inner fire. Fire Blast expels a singular blast that is more like a wave of fire being thrown in one direction then encases its target. Overheat is prolonged and dragged out like Flamethrower. There are however two ways to implement this move though. Fire Pokemon with fur such as yourselves, Growlithe, Arcanine, Vulpix, and Ninetails are able to use it similar to an explosion. This happens when you let the heat inside you build up then try to expel it through the pores of your skin. It's handy only to get rid of being constricted or wrapped. It also destroys spores such as sleep powder, poison powder, and stun spore. Keep in mind though, it's not really effective against Pokemon who are damaged normally, and will only feel like a tap on the shoulder with rock types." We'll work on Overheat first as you can learn to control your inner flame to the point of continuously performing the same attack. Remember to let your body overheat itself."

His Pokemon started training. Ash would correct them if they tried to develop a bad habit, similar to the Dratini's closing their eyes while using Protect. He corrected Scyther's rigid movements by guiding her scythes and movement physically. She let him control her that was as he directed her movements such as which way to swipe her scythes and easier way to transition directions with her feet. The two Dratini were the misfits of the group, being under a few months old. Ash had trouble getting them to concentrate on projecting protect but he enforced his teachings solemnly. The Eevee's dig compared to that of an untrained Growlithe's digging to bury a bone. So Ash made sure they dug quickly while _not_ making a complete mess. The Flareon were probably the most dangerous in terms of training. They could easily lose control of their attack and cause a bigger explosion. Speaking of which…..one Flareon lost control and caused an explosion prematurely causing the field to catch on fire. Ash used Lapras' hydropump to extinguish it. Ash had Flareon practice more with Lapras on fire control duty. The last thing he needed is Captain Aiden rushing over with his Firefighting Pokemon. Ash was so engrossed in three hour long training period with his Pokemon, that he didn't notice that someone was watching him.

"Ash Ketchum?" He heard someone say. He turned around to see none other than Bill. Instead of his aristocratic clothing he wore when Ash, Misty, and Brock visited his Lighthouse, he wore clothing with a tropical feel to it. He fit the look of a vacationing man alright.

"Bill?" Ash asked.

"It's been a long time Ash," Bill said, "I haven't seen you in person since you visited my Lighthouse."

"Yeah it has," Ash said sheepishly, "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just passing by," Bill replied, "When I noticed your Eevee and Flareon. Then I saw you. Who would've thought I'd see you here on my vacation, but Professor Oak _did_ say you might drop by."

"Hmm…." Ash responded deep in thought, "So you're enjoying your vacation?"

"Not really," Bill said sighing, "I'm actually quite bored." He sighed again. "But I guess that's what happens when you're a partner of the Pokemon League. They force you to take a vacation. Thankfully, I'll be getting back on my most recent project before Summer Ends. Heck who am I kidding, I'm still working even on Vacation. And with my three aides, they've been helping me."

"You're aides?" Ash asked blinking, "Since when did you take on protégé's?"

"Oh just recently I'm afraid," Bill replied, "Ever since the Indigo Plateau Conference ended as a matter of fact. They've been very helpful and they've been trying to find correct a right for every wrong they've done. They're Pokemon Trainers like you and with my help, they're learning more about Pokemon. For all their hard work I gave three of them an Eevee each. I know, why don't you come on up to my vacation home? I'm sure you'll be interested in the two projects I'm currently working on."

"Uh….sure," Ash said then returned every one of his training Pokemon, "Let me get my friends real quick."

A few minutes later the group arrived at Bill's Vacation home. His vacation home was definitely luxurious. It was large, two stories, and had that tropical feel to it. The interior was just as roomy and luxurious. There was one room in the entire house that had a magnificent view of the beach as it was also like a laboratory in a glass room.

"As you can see," Bill said, "I'm still doing a little bit of tinkering."

"What are you working on?" Cynthia asked at the sheer amount of equipment.

"Well the first project I've been working on is something called W.P.C.P," Bill said, "Short for Wild Pokemon Catching Protector. It's a system in which where you can surgically pin a microscopic device under a Pokemon's skin that keeps Wild Pokemon from being caught even by a Master Ball."

"That's pretty cool," Ash said blinking.

"Yeah," Tracey said, "Imagine what that could do if you wanted to preserve a species."

"Of course," Bill said, "It's not near as strenuous in the currency department as my other project. That project is a portable Pokemon transfer machine called the Pokeport." He showed them a small circular device that could easily fit a Pokeball on it. There were a few buttons on it as well. With this, you can automatically switch any Pokeball from wherever to your location. In your case, Professor Oak's Laboratory."

"Man that sure would come in handy," Ash said, "I've got a lot of Pokemon and waiting until every Pokemon Center to swap them for training is hard."

"Hmm yes," Bill said as if knowing this fact, "I never forget a trainer's usage of my Pokemon Transfer System. You've been busy lately Ash. Ever since I met you at my Lighthouse, I've been keeping track of your progress. You've caught one hundred forty nine Pokemon. And with that, you've got fifty one different species, five of them I might add are Legendary Pokemon, and you've got one Pokemon egg."

"Uh….." Ash said.

"_And_ you sir," Bill said with a slight accusatory tone, "Hold the record of most Pokemon Captured in three minutes. Twenty Seven? I don't even want to fathom how you did so. Needless to say, it almost overloaded my system. That's why I upgraded it to the two point fifteen update. Now, I'm working on this beauty. It's the second one I've made, fresh out of the prototype stage. And I'm going to need someone to be my tester. Here." He held it out in front of Ash.

"Wait what?" Ash uttered confused.

"I need a Pokemon Trainer to test my new invention," Bill spelled it out for Ash, "And I've chosen one I've known for a while. You."

"But…." Ash said, "Why me? Don't you have three Aides to help you out with this sort of stuff?"

"They're Pokemon Trainers alright," Bill replied," But two of them only have three Pokemon. The third of the group is a special case. He's uh…he's um." From there, Ash could tell that Bill was trying to figure out how to put it.

"He's what Bill?" Cynthia asked.

"He's a talking Meowth," A very familiar voice said. Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey turned around to see Jesse, James, and Meowth standing behind them. The voice was Meowths.

"You three!?" The three teenager's exclaimed in shock.

"You survived that fall!?" Ash spoke, "Jeez thanks for making me greave."

"Well sorry twerp," James said smirking, "But it was for the best. Lugia probably wouldn't have gotten you as close to the island as he did."

"Thank you," Ash said nodding, "For saving us."

"Oh don't get mushy on us Twerp," Jesse said with her tough girl attitude, "Just because we helped you save the world doesn't mean you can start handing out unnecessary thanks."

"It's what we've had to do for pretty much trying to ruin your life so far," Meowth continued, "So we were just doing our job."

"Speaking of doing your job," Bill said, "Did you three bring it?"

"Yes we did," Jesse said nodding holding out a back pack, "We would've gotten it here sooner but we were adrift out at sea and our Submarine was totaled on Shamouti Island."

"Ah don't worry," Bill said waving it off, "I'll buy you three a new one. After all, who would've thought that the world could be knocked out of balance? By the way Ash, there was a clip from the news media about you on the ice that covered the ocean near Shamouti Island. You had pretty much an army of Pokemon going up against the three Titans. The clip didn't have any sound and it had a bad image to it. The Helicopter crash had damaged the camera."

"Good," Ash said sighing in relief, "The last thing I need to do is answer more questions on live Television."

Bill laughed. "Not much for being in front of the camera eh?"

"I only don't care when I'm battling," Ash said shrugging, "I'm not one for answering questions to everyone."

"I see," Bill said as Jesse placed the backpack on his desk, "Well then, let me give you the rundown of how to use the Pokeport." So he gave Ash clear instructions on how to use the Pokeport, even calling Professor Oak to give him a heads up. This would make training his Pokemon much easier. "Now remember, don't go showing this device off. Chances are the only way anyone else could get a hold of one is if they paid a lot of cash. But since you're helping me, it's of no charge plus, you get your own private server for transferring the Pokemon."

"Why not the regular server?" Ash asked.

"Because it's not yet complete yet," Bill replied, "Plus, the regular server allows any Regional Professor to see the Pokemon you have automatically. A private server is only for you , myself, and Professor Oak, since he is your Regional Professor."

"Bill," Ash said cringing almost, "this is too much."

"Oh if you think that's too much," Bill said almost laughing, "Just wait until I tell you what I'm going to do after the Orange League."

"Aht…." Ash said shutting him up, "Don't arouse my excitement any further. Being able to call Professor Oak and swap them out at will is good enough for me. But please, just wait until the Orange League's over first to tell me what else you've got planned."

"Oh very well," Bill said pouting slightly, "But I guess it's time for Jesse and James to receive their reward for helping me. He pulled out two Pokeballs and tossed them to the two of them. Two Eevee, just as I promised. And for Meowth, you get lucky. You get two rewards. A new friend….and this." He pulled out a medical tagging gun.

"What're you doin' with dat ting!?" Meowth yelled in fright.

"This gun will surgically tag you with a microchip that allows you _not_ to be caught by anyone," Bill replied.

"Oh," Meowth said relieved, "Sorry I panicked."

"It's quite alright," Bill replied laughing and walking over, "Just hold still." With that he shot the microchip in Meowth's arm.

Meowth flinched then blinked. "Wow doc," He said waving his arm around, "Dat didn't hurt ad all."

"See?" Bill said smiling, "Told you. Now let's see if your new friend's running around here somewhere. We've got to tag her as well." The two walked around looking for Meowth's friend.

"New friend?" Cynthia asked slightly confused.

"She's another wild Eevee," Jesse said as they were left alone, "Meowth's pretty smitten with her."

"YOU EVOLVED!?" They heard echo through the Vacationing Home which caused all of them to cringe at the screech."

"Of course," they heard another voice said, "This morning I felt like evolving so…..I'm an Espeon now."

"Dat's great Espeon!" Meowth said happily.

"Oh….." James said, "She can talk too."

"Huh?" The group uttered simultaneously.

"That's awesome," Ash commended impressed. He had been in contact with Meowth so long that he didn't even think about it when Meowth spoke. But now that Espeon had the ability to talk, it just showed him that things were not always what they seemed. Pokemon usually couldn't speak human language. He's seen it done occasionally though. Meowth, a Gastly he met at Maiden's Peak, Mewtwo, Lugia, and now an Espeon. All of them could speak human speech verbally or psychically.

Just as that thought issued from his head, Espeon walked in with her cat-like grace and jumped up on Bill's desk. "Let's get this over with Bill," Espeon said sounding bored.

"Alright Espeon," Bill said coming from the other room and walking up to her with his tagger. "Everyone meet Espeon. She came to me a month ago as an Eevee wanting to learn more about her evolved forms. She doesn't remember how she learned human speech though.

Espeon yawned as she stared around at the group particularly Ash and Cynthia. "Hello," She said becoming fixated on the two, "You two have my kin in your possession as well. Though you Chosen One, have a lot of their scent on you."

"Uh yeah," Ash said eyebrows raising, "I've got a pair for each of your evolutionary lines."

"A pokemon Trainer who plans on breeding huh?" Espeon said in the same bored tone.

"No," Ash said slowly then spoke normally, "It just kind of happened that way. But I guess there is some truth in what you're saying."

"I see," Espeon said, "It wasn't your choice, just fate."

"What is she talking about Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"It's a long story," Ash replied not fully grasping the idea of her words either, "I'll tell you later." No he wouldn't.

The rest of the reunion with the three ex-team rocket members and Bill wasn't eventful afterwards, just the normal pleasantries of farewells and such. Jesse, James, Meowth, and the new Espeon had decided to return to Kanto to follow up on becoming exceptional Pokemon Trainers. Meowth and Espeon were just tagging along. Ash, Cynthia, and Tracey knew it was about time for them to get going once more.

…..

The ability to swap Pokemon at will had come in handy. He got a lot more training done as well. Though he was still limited to calling Professor Oak, it still was a great boost in training. Now all of his Pokemon were getting more care and training equally. The only exceptions were his three Legendary Birds who were already strong as it was. Ash bet if he trained them for merely a week and a half, they _may_ be up to par with his strongest aligned Pokemon such as his three species of final evolved forms of Kanto Starters, Pikachu his Gyarados, and his Legendary duo. His thoughts kept travelling back to when the three could only be beaten by Lugia, but he remembered that Lugia himself said that the prophecy was no longer in effect unless someone tries to unbalance the world again.

Training the rest of his Eeveelutions, a name he came up with after trying to say Eevee evolutions for so long, had been so far a success. He trained them equally, learning that the entire bunch of them were all quite affectionate and strong at the same time. An example was when he was training them in pairs they seemed to lick their counterpart's wounds if one of them was even injured the slightest. Then…..they tackled Ash to the ground playfully when they took some R&R.

He finally got around to training his two Kabutops, Snorlax, continued his Growlithe's training, his Pinsir, and two of his Kangaskhan. Since he switched Mewtwo for Mew, he had her, the trainee's, Pikachu, and Lapras as well. It was Mewtwo's turn to be at Professor Oak's laboratory due to Ash's promise. Lapras was transportation as well as the baby of the group. Pikachu was always with Ash helping him train his lightning types such as his two Jolteon.

His training of the Pokemon was heavily diverse. For example, his Kabutops had this tendency to use their speed and natural defense as attacks, especially with Takedown. Ash had to teach them how to attack without putting their bodies at risk. They seemed to like False Swipe and Cut. Hydropump was a move that they picked up on quickly as well. They had natural maneuverability as well. Ash found out when you combined their speed and maneuverability, they were pretty much untouchable to any slower than them. Their reaction times were quick as well. Snorlax…Ash wanted to sigh at the thought of him. Snorlax ate a lot. Snorlax Slept a lot. Snorlax never trained a lot. Simple as that. Ash couldn't figure out how to train the big lug until….he got an idea.

When Snorlax came over to eat his large bowl of Pokemon food, filled with an ingredient that made Snorlax get all the nutrition he needed. This was what made his species eat a lot, food without the right nutrition that stimulated weight balance. Basically in a simpler term, it made him stay acceptable in his species' weight while also filling his stomach with less food. Ash got an idea about the third day in his attempt to train Snorlax. Snorlax was heavily asleep.

"Hey Snorlax!" Ash yelled, "Lunch time buddy!"

"Snor!?" Snorlax uttered waking up immediately. He looked at Ash and then at the dinner plate before getting up. As he stepped over to Ash and the plate of food the ground shook. He was that big. Snorlax went to reach for his food when Ash snatched it behind his back. "Lax?"

"Aht," Ash said holding a finger up at the much larger Pokemon, "If you want to eat, you have to train first. Got it?"

"Lax!" Snorlax said angrily.

"Sorry Snorlax," Ash said sighing, "I know it's your species nature to drink, eat, and sleep all day but I need you to be a strong battler. Laziness isn't happening until after the Orange League."

"Snorlax!" Snorlax growled back pouting. Eventually, this caused Snorlax to chase Ash and the plate of food. Ash found out something, Snorlax was fast at running and when he was denied food, his strength was not something Ash liked standing against. All in all, this happened a lot. Ash managed to outrun Snorlax for a while before telling him he'd have Pikachu fry the food with an electrical surge if he didn't give Ash some results in learning new moves. Eventually, Snorlax learned to listen to Ash's commands. All it cost was a close encounter with being Snorlax's lunch or being crushed by a body slam. Ash didn't complain one bit. It all worked out.

Ash purposely swapped for his rare Male Kangaskhan along with the Matriarch of the Kangaskhan herd. He knew he wouldn't be able to train all forty three of them in a given amount of time, even with Bill's new invention. So if he could train the Matriarch and Male, what if he let them try and teach the rest of the herd the same things? Or at least some of the less destructive attacks. That would take a workload off of Ash's shoulders. When he saw that the Matriarch had a baby in her pouch he smiled. "Hello little one," He said to the baby Kangaskhan.

"Kanga!" The little Kangaskhan uttered with both its tiny arms in the air.

"You mind?" I asked the Matriarch. She shook her head and gently picked her child up and passed it to me. "I wonder if you'll grow up to be as strong as your mom."

"Kanga!" The baby uttered nodding.

"I bet you will little er, girl," He replied stroking her helmet-like head. He assumed it was a female as there were always more females in the Kangaskhan species. Chances were, this was a female too. He gently placed the baby in her mother's care, who then placed her back in her pouch. Technically, all the Kangaskhan had a kid with the exception of the male for obvious reasons. So wouldn't that mean technically that Ash had eighty five Kangaskhan? The entire process was confusing him. He knew Kangaskhan weren't born with a baby in their pouch. That baby had to grow up eventually. But how did Kangaskhan having a child count as one Pokemon? Confusing, but Ash just went ahead and didn't question it any further. He gave the rundown to both Kangaskhan on what his plans with them were. After that, he started training them in the usual way he trained Pokemon; their physical skills, then their moves.

…..

Kumquat Island was definitely a resort Island. When they arrived about a week later all after the week he started training his Kabutops, that's all Ash saw from this island. A resort. Their trip to the Pokemon center so Ash could heal his Pokemon didn't last long, especially when he found out where the Gym was.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," A woman said who was just getting two of her Pokemon treated.

"No problem Luana," Nurse Joy said, "How did your gym battle go?"

"Oh the same as always," Luana said sighing, "I think these challengers are getting less and less competent every battle. For once, I'd like a challenge."

"Then you've got one," Ash interrupted the two.

"Travis!?" the red headed woman uttered.

"Who's Travis?"

The woman blinked. "Oh I'm sorry," She said sheepishly, "You look just like my little boy who went on his Pokemon Journey. He has a Pikachu too."

"My name is Ash Ketchum," Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum eh?" Luana said, "I've heard of you. You beat the Elite Four Lorelei in a mock battle."

"Barely," Ash replied shrugging.

"Well it doesn't matter," Luana said, "I accept your challenge."

A few hours later, they were at the Kumquat Gym which also doubled as a five star hotel. "Now the rules are simple," Luana said, "Here there is one battle. A double battle where each trainer uses two Pokemon on the field at the same time. The catch is if one is knocked out, the trainer loses the match. Simple enough?"

"I'm ready," Ash said simply. He knew what the challenge was for this battle. He had his combination. It would definitely be fun.

"Good," Luana said, "Go Alakazam! Marowak!" Out came her choices. Both looked strong, but Ash could probably make them stronger if he trained his own of the same species.

Now it was Ash's turn. "Go," He said. Out came his female Scyther and Crystal Onix.

"Is that an Onix?" Luana asked astounded instantly.

"A special Onix," Ash said, "Made completely of Crystal."

"Well," Luana said smirking, "This match just got a lot more interesting."

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Marowak Bonemerang!" Luana ordered, "Alakazam use Psybeam to back it up to take down that Onix!"

"Onix Screech," Ash ordered, "Scyther use Agility and Fury Cutter." Onix blasted a screech which was so powerful, the vibrations knocked both attacks back. Scyther disappeared into agility before slashing at both Pokemon.

"They're fast!" Luana said in shock, "Alakazam use hyperbeam on that Onix. Marowak takedown that Scyther."

"Scyther in the sky," Ash ordered, "Onix Magnitude."

"Marowak jump!" Luana yelled as Alakazam fired Hyperbeam. Hyperbeam missed because of the magnitude which was a scale of eight.

"Scyther use agility and wing attack!" Ash ordered, "Onix Screech." Scyther got in close towards Scyther while Onix bellowed a screech at Alakazam.

"Marowak defend with Bonemerang!" Luana ordered, "Alakazam teleport then psywave!" Marowak throw his bone at Scyther while Alakazam teleported out the way of Screech.

"Scyther go straight through," Ash ordered, "Onix retaliate with Rock Slide." Scyther barrel rolled over the Bone and hit Marowak in mid air with wing attack. Rockslide from Onix hit both instantly sending them back. "Finish it with double Hyper Beam," Ash ordered. Both Pokemon unleashed a hyper beam which knocked both Pokemon out of the match at the same time.

"Alakazam and Marowak are unable to battle," the Referee announced, "The victory goes to Scyther, Onix, and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

So that was it. Ash had won his fourth and final badge before being able to take on the leader of the Orange Crew at the Orange League. What adventures awaited him next? Only time will tell. One thing's for sure; his life was so much easier with being able to swap out his Pokemon and being backed by Bill himself.

…..

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros(30), Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Beedrill (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Growlithe, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2.**

**Legendary-**

**Egg (Lugia(F)), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.**

**...**

**The End**


	19. The Absent Minded Adventure

**A/N: So….who wants a short chapter…..not me but hey. I had to make a promise to a few readers and here it is. I think it worked out real nicely as well even if it is a short Chapter. As a note, there's not much I can do anymore as far as adventuring goes in the Orange Islands, so you can probably figure out how the next chapter will be. I've intentionally did it to where the Orange Island Adventures end on chapter 19. So in light of this update's short chapter, no question time. Read, enjoy, review!**

…**..**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 18: The Absent Minded Adventure**

The Jade Star badge was all shined up and sitting next to his other three Orange League Badges. Three days before, they had met a Wacky Pokemon Watcher named Dr. Quackenpoker who was studying and observing a very large school of Magikarp. Tracey stayed behind to study with him until the Orange League. It was indeed weird without Tracey around. Now it was just Ash and Cynthia….and for some unknown reason, Ash preferred it that way. They were on their way to Pummelo Island, the location of the Orange League. Apparently, the Orange Crew leader was very skilled and had won the Indigo League as well as the Silver Conference. Ash wasn't worried one bit. This match would just be fun to him, especially with his already predetermined team.

The sky was perfect, not a cloud in sight. The only thing that stood out in the ocean blue was an Island nearby. The strange thing was….. "Was that there a few seconds ago?" Cynthia asked. The Island was rather large. It had a jungle which could be spotted over the massive boulders that lined the coast. It was like a natural barrier to anything that lived on the island. There was a mountain in the center of the island as well.

"I don't know," Ash said as he wasn't paying attention to where Lapras was taking them due to a certain silver egg, "Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure," Cynthia said nodding.

"Okay Lapras," Ash said patting her on the neck, "Head to that Island over there." If anything, exploring this island would allow Ash to find and catch more Pokemon.

"Muooow," She squealed and they were off. She got as close as she could at the banks. It seemed that the boulders acted as cliffs as well. Ash climbed up the cliff with Cynthia right beside him. Their climb took a toll on them as they were exhausted.

"What a climb huh?" Ash asked laughing.

"Yeah," Cynthia said giggling slightly as she got up and looked at the Jungle. The Canopy covered most of the island floor where you couldn't see anything. "So what if we can't get back up?" Cynthia asked.

"We'll use Gyarados to fly out of there," Ash replied.

"And you could've used her to save us a climb too…."

"Um….my bad."

"Eh," Cynthia said after staring at Ash for a second, "We needed the exercise." Ash felt an emotion of spite then noticed something behind her and it threw something. He recognized the Pokemon.

"Get down!" Ash said pulling her to the ground, "Pikachu Iron Tail on that Cubone!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said then launched himself towards the Cubone. The Cubone grabbed his bone and met Pikachu's Iron Tail. That Cubone had some skill in reacting.

"Alright use your speed," Ash said, "Iron Tail once more." Pikachu did as he was asked and scurried around Cubone's guard to hit him forward with an Iron Tail. Cubone got up, turned around, and stomped on the ground which caused a tremor that shook the boulder they were on. Pikachu fell back and Cubone came at him with something Ash knew as Bone Rush. "Pikachu Agility then Slam."

Pikachu dodged the Bone Rush then sped around Cubone to use Slam which ended in Cubone hitting the ground skull first knocking it out. Ash threw a Pokeball which hit Cubone. There was a slight struggle but the Lonely Pokemon was caught. Ash picked up the Pokeball as it disappeared. "It was a girl," He uttered lowly then looked back at Cynthia. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Cynthia said holding her own Pokeball. It was probably Gabite's as she had sent back her other Pokemon with her Grandmother who already returned to Sinnoh. She felt she needed to train her Gabite one on one now. "I'm fine—" Everything was cut off as a piercing scream erupted from her as something had snatched her up causing her to flail her legs. Ash didn't see it coming so when whatever took her up her legs namely her foot, hit him right in the forehead knocking him down. He nearly blacked out as he struggled to stay conscious. He saw something grey carrying Cynthia off in its claws.

"Aeerrrrrrr," He heard the Pokemon screech. A Pokeball landed in front of his face which was the final thing that made him fall unconscious.

…

_Ash was sitting in a high tech coffee shop in a city called Larousse City. He was sitting there waiting on someone to arrive listening to the jukebox playing "I did it for the Girl". He looked at one of the many mirrors in the Café. He had grown in appearance, sporting a recently tamed beard as if he shaved a day or two before, a handsome face, tanned skin and his hair was slightly longer more shaggy looking than when he was younger. His muscles were toned from natural development as his journey had taken him far and wide while pushing his body to be athletic. He wore his standard blue jeans, a white T-shirt and his dark blue jacket with golden stripes on the sleeves was draped over the seat with his blue and red hat and black fingerless gloves. His little trusty companion, Pikachu was somewhere else at the moment._

_He had been waiting for a little under ten minutes. The person he was waiting on after all was very important to him. He had a coffee cup in one hand waiting patiently. "How are you doing this morning?" The voice was angelic, entrancing even. A beautiful long blonde haired woman with grey eyes sat down in front of him. She was slender, had a sharp head, a slight pale complexion, and her height was being slightly shorter than Ash. She wore a light blue blouse with dark blue jean pants and sandals. She had her beige shoulder bag as well. Everything about her had him mesmerized._

"_Cynthia?" Ash said as if he didn't recognize her. He remembered when she was younger being extremely pretty and being smart when it came to Pokemon. That's how she became the youngest Regional Champion too. She was a skilled Pokemon Trainer. Back then, he wished they had gotten together. Things would've been so much simpler than now._

"_Oh come on Ash," Cynthia said giggling slightly, "You act like you've never met me before."_

"_Can you blame me?" Ash replied doing his best to keep his eyes on her face instead of the rest of her body, "I haven't seen you since we were teenagers."_

"_Oh those were the days huh?" Cynthia said, "Back then you were an adventurous boy who loved Pokemon. Calm and collected like usual I see."_

_Ash smiled for once in a long time. "You're just as beautiful as you were back then as well," He replied in his usual calm voice, "If not, even more." It took everything he had to keep from blowing it. He had another chance. He wasn't going to blow anything…._

_There was a slight red tinge to her pale complexion. "You're….still the charmer," Cynthia said trying to find the right words, "Thank you." She finally smiled. "So where've you been all this time Ash?"_

"_Mount Silver," Ash replied, "Training like usual."_

"_Do you miss civilization any?"_

"_I do now," He replied. There was another flush coming from Cynthia's features. "Do you remember what I told you a long time ago?"_

_Cynthia looked deep in thought for a moment. "You told me a lot of things…"_

"_I told you I'd come back for you Cynthia," Ash said solemnly._

_Her blush deepened as she slightly. "I'm glad you did." With that, she leaned forward towards Ash as he leaned as well. Ash's heart skipped a beat as their lips met. Then…"_PIKACHU!"

….

Ash felt peace at first, then an electrical caused him to yelp in pain as he realized that the kiss was electrifying. He opened his eyes as the surge ended. "No," He said shaking off the electricity, "Just my alarm clock." Pikachu stood right in front of him with a transport ready Pokeball in his paw.

"Pika pi pika Pikachu!" His little mouse friend said looking distraught.

"P-Pikachu?" Ash asked not remembering anything, "What happened? Where's Cynthia?"

"Pika!" Pikachu uttered pointing at the mountain.

Then Ash remembered. He was knocked out by a flying Pokemon via Cynthia's flailing legs and she couldn't battle her way out because she dropped Gabite's Pokeball. "Let's go," Ash said throwing his own Pokeball. Seconds later, Ash and Pikachu were riding atop Gyarados towards the mountain. He was determined to get Cynthia back no matter what. Gyarados was fast when it came to flying. She was much faster swimming though if she tried.

When they got closer to the mountain, there was a loud familiar roar then a lot of bone's flying up at them from the cliffs and boulders. There were Cubone's everywhere down below. The bones missed though, as Gyarados was too fast and too flexible. Something was commanding these Cubone's to attack and Ash was going to find out what…..but first he needed to catch another Cubone. "Mew!" Ash ordered throwing her Pokeball. She already knew what he wanted and engaged one of the Cubone with a psychic attack. Ash threw a Pokeball and caught the Cubone instantly. The Pokeball was automatically transported to Professor Oak's lab. Mew caught up with Ash, Pikachu, and Gyarados easily.

"Mew," Ash said, "Can you locate Cynthia with your psychic powers?"

"Mew!" She replied nodding and her eyes glowed white.

"Lead the way," Ash said nodding, "Gyarados follow Mew!"

"Gyarrrrrr!" Gyarados hissed loudly and followed Mew towards the mountain. They flew over the many boulders that were replacing the jungle and eventually the mountain turned to nothing but rocky outcroppings. The roar was much louder this time.

"Mew!" Mew uttered as she came to a stop. Gyarados hissed once more flying a slow circle so she could stay airborne. Ash saw Cynthia. She was sitting against a boulder on a cliff. She looked relatively unharmed from where Ash was but he wasn't too sure. "Gyarados," Ash said, "Land over there!"

The same familiar roar sounded, "Aerrrrr!" Out of three or four caves came a flock of prehistoric Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl?" Ash uttered as they launched flamethrowers at Gyarados, Pikachu, and himself, "Gyarados dodge!" There were about five of them and they swarmed Gyarados and her passengers. Gyarados dodged them. "Mew give us some support, Barrier!" Mew obliged with a barrier. "Gyarados fly close towards Cynthia!" Gyarados dove down her slender serpentine body lurching up beforehand, missing an oncoming Aerodactyl. Ash held on tight to one of her dorsal fins as she came back up over the cliff and towards Cynthia's location. "Cynthia catch!" He threw her Pokeball at her. She caught it and Gyarados sped by with two of the Aerodactyl flying close behind.

"Alright let's even the field," Cynthia said, "Gabite come on out and use Dragon Rush!" Gabite obliged and went into Dragon Rush knocking one of the Aerodactyl out the sky and into a boulder nearby. She threw a Pokeball catching the Aerodactyl instantly.

"Gyarados use Hydropump!" Ash yelled with the same goal in mind, "Mew Mean Look!" Gyarados fired a Hydropump at one of the Aerodactyl who hit the ground as well. "Mew use psybeam on that same Aerodactyl!" Mew finished the Aerodactyl as commanded and Ash threw a Pokeball catching it. The last three Aerodactyl tailed Gyarados spitting out Dragonbreath.

"What do you think Mew?" Ash asked as Mew kept up with Gyarados' aerial movements, "Catch them?" She nodded excitedly. "Alright then…..this is going to be over the top as usual though. Anyways Gyarados, continue to evade. Mew combine Giga Impact and Agility." Mew went into her agility induced Giga Impact instantly hitting the three Aerodactyl. They fell towards the ground knocked out completely taking Mew's attack without even knowing what hit them. Gyarados maneuvered around to allow Ash to catch the three Aerodactyl. Gyarados landed near Cynthia as Ash hopped off.

"You alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," She replied returning Gabite to her Pokeball, "That Aerodactyl surprised me. I think I hit one of those boulders with my foot when one of them nabbed me."

"I somehow doubt that," Ash said rubbing his forehead.

Cynthia looked at him and gasped. "Move your hand."

"What?"

"Move your hand," She repeated as she grabbed his arm and moved it instead, "Aww…I'm sorry Ash," She said seeing the bruise on his forehead, "I was just….the Aerodactyl and….."

"Don't worry about it," Ash said trying to dissuade her from touching the bruise. It hurt when he touched it, it would probably be worse if someone else touched it. Instead of touching the bruise, she felt around it with her nimble finger tips. Ash's head went fuzzy slightly, then he started to remember little things such as all their adventures together. "Cynthia…."

"Hmm?" She asked her eyes lingering on his for a slight moment.

"Um…." Ash said sighing after losing slightly bravado, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Cynthia asked.

"For…..not getting here sooner," He said literally almost losing himself in her eyes.

"It's okay," She said with an angelic expression that made his knees almost buckle, "Everything turned alright."

"I guess it did," Ash said smirking finally and looking down at the jungle and quickly changing the subject, "Well what do you say? Sit here for a moment, try to catch a few more Pokemon, or get off this rock?" He walked over to the cliff side.

"How about we do the latter two?" She replied, "I still don't know how a bunch of Aerodactyl are still around after all these years. I think they were ruling these other Pokemon. Either that or scaring them into submission."

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Well," Cynthia said, "If you noticed, when you engaged the Aerodactyl, the Cubone stopped attacking and I haven't seen any other Pokemon above the Canopy but Aerodactyl and Cubone. Though, I did get a glimpse of some other Pokemon before they dropped me off here."

"Oh really?" Ash asked scratching his chin, "Perhaps we can do a little exploring then?"

"I'm in," Cynthia deadpanned, "But just out of curiosity, why are you so dead set catching multiple of the same Pokemon? Like that Flock of Aerodactyl."

Ash got real quiet for a moment. "That's something….." Ash started, "That just comes naturally to me. One day, when I'm not journeying and I come back to Pallet Town to see how a bunch of Pokemon from different species variety get along. Or imagine this. An island where Pokemon I caught live in their on ecosystems. Not just Pokemon from Kanto or the Orange Islands, but Pokemon from around the world? Wouldn't that be something?"

"That would be something," Cynthia agreed, "But why would you catch them? For just that purpose or….."

"….to train them to be the very best," Ash said, "And I know I'm on the right track because so far….I haven't lost a match since before the Pokemon League. I'm _looking_ for someone to beat me in a match. That way I know to change something up a little."

"So you want to lose?"

"Not all the time no," Ash replied, "But imagine winning every match I was in, _every time. _Don't you think it would be boring after a while?"

"It probably would," Cynthia agreed, "But it would just show how strong you really are."

"Yeah along with the occasional boredom that comes with it," Ash said sighing.

"I've got to agree with you there," Cynthia replied nodding, "Now come on Ash, are we going exploring or not?" The Adventure on this mysterious island ended with disappointment for Ash. There were no Pokemon they could find that they didn't already have or didn't want such as bug pokemon like Caterpie or Venonat. The island adventure ended, proving to Ash that Pokemon were just common the more different species he caught. But he wasn't complaining. He just found himself staring at Cynthia's back transfixed and puzzled as they rode Lapras towards Pummelo Island…..

….

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros(30), Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Nidoking(S), Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Beedrill (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Growlithe, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2, Cubone x2, Aerodactyl x4, **

**Legendary-**

**Egg (Lugia(F)), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.**


	20. The Orange League Conclusion

**A/N: OMG….I realize it has been three months since I updated. First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence. The life of living on a farm is very demanding when you've pretty much got a zoo to work with. I've also been paying attention to my own original book I'm currently writing. I'm on chapter six and am constantly revising each chapter to make sure it all fits. For a quick summary, it involves a teenaged boy and his grandfather (with our namesakes) having enough money to build from the ground up and open up a zoo. The boy has an empathetic link with animals, and uses it to revolutionize the way animal's in zoos are treated. **

**Anyways, once again, I apologize for my lack of updating. But here it is, the conclusion to the Orange Island Adventure. Now I won't lie. I've been stewing with writers block and trying to find a way to make the story focus on Ash and his Pokemon way more than anyone around him. So I've come to the conclusion as to how to write the Johto Journey. I'm pretty sure you'll see where it's going. Some of you are going to be disappointed, while some of you may figure this would open up a whole new world of possibilities. I've got the plot pretty much planned out and I must say that, after a lot of consideration, that the third movie won't make a big appearance in this Fanfiction due to the plot. However, as a mini-spoiler, the many Unkown will make a cameo appearance and help out Ash a lot involving his training grounds. So anyways, enjoy the fanfiction, review to tell me what you think, and tell me what you think.**

…**..**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 19: The Orange League conclusion**

Pummelo Island was right up ahead. Ash could see it. Supposedly Tracey had already arrived. Their adventure on the mysterious island had slowed them down considerably, especially with Ash's last minute training for around two days. He already had his team predetermined and it did not include the Legendary Birds for a simple reason. He realized that not spending time with them in training or otherwise would be consequential if he used one in the match up against the Orange Crew Leader. One there would be a slight chance they would not obey or trust him. He wanted to have no doubt they would obey him. Two, he had other new Pokemon whom he was going to use. Pikachu was a given, and he'd use Mew for his final Pokemon. That left him with four more Pokemon. He decided that there would be three Pokemon he picked up from during the Orange League, and one from his Kanto Journey.

"Hey what's that?" Cynthia asked as they came up on Pummelo Island's coast. Some kind of Pokemon was freefalling head first towards the ocean water. Then it spread its wings just in the nick of time to do a ninety degree angle turn to glide over the water. Ash recognized the species immediately. With the short green wings, its upright appearance with dragon-like features, it was pretty obvious. He had faced two in one match before.

"A Dragonite," Ash replied, "It must have been raised by an exceptional trainer to be able to perform a perfect aerial maneuver like that." Seriously, he knew that most trained flying types couldn't manage that feat. If he had to guess, just from pure common sense, that Dragonite must be the orange crew's leader's pokemon. He remembered vaguely the name that he looked up on the computer all the way back when he started his journey. Drake, that was his name.

"Who would have a Dragonite?" Cynthia asked.

"Probably the leader," Ash replied watching the Dragon Pokemon fly over the island. Cynthia stared at Ash's back who was standing on Lapras' back, and holding onto her neck for support, Pikachu perched on his trainer's shoulder.

"Anticipation's eating you up isn't it?" She murmured under her breath, and then smiled.

They arrived on Pummelo Island deciding to get their Pokemon checked out at the local Pokemon Center where they met Tracey. While they were waiting, Ash questioned Tracey on his work with Dr. Quakenpoker.

"Nothing from what you've already seen already," Tracey replied, "We just traced which general directions all the Magikarp returned to. But with the wild Gyarados swimming around, we had to be careful."

Ash merely nodded before he heard Nurse Joy. "Ash Ketchum," She said, "Your Pokemon are ready for you."

Ash nodded once more, though this time to the nurse, and went to retrieve his Pokemon. Pikachu instantly hopped up on his shoulder like usual. The next thing on Ash's list was to register for the league. There wasn't anything eventful here, with the exception of learning about the hall of fame. If you beat Drake, you were guaranteed a spot in the Orange League Hall of Fame. His match was then next day at ten o'clock sharp that way the announcement could be made that the Orange League had a challenger, Ash Ketchum. This quickly made headline news as the boy was a prodigy as far as a Pokemon Trainer goes. He caught a Mew, one of the rarest Pokemon of all time. He also managed to catch the only know Mewtwo in existence. Now, he was going up against the Orange Crew Leader, Drake. Drake was a seasoned Pokemon Trainer who had placed first in the Kanto league three times before coming back home and becoming the Orange Crew Leader. Very few could match his skills and only two people have beaten him ever in his life.

Ash didn't get to know Drake a little before their match. He was too busy training. He worked all this time with his Pokemon to get to this point. There was no need with spending time with his friends until he was sure of himself. He didn't even realize how selfish that was of him to even _think _that. But at 9:30 in the morning, Ash Ketchum was there waiting for his match. The stadium was jammed packed, news teams were there, and even aerostats were circling above. Ash had almost forgotten how famous he had become as he hadn't seen a single camera aimed at him since his mock battle with Lorelei.

Ash was slightly aware that many of his friends were watching. There was Misty and Rudy who were watching from Trovita Island, Brock watching from Mrs. Ketchum's TV with everyone else from Pallet, and some of the people he had met from his journey through both regions. All eyes were on him. He was the most popular young trainer at the moment with Gary and Cynthia as they were pretty seasoned genius's themselves. Though, Cynthia was more popular in her home region than any other region.

"Ash Ketchum and the Orange League Leader, Drake have taken the field," The Announcer spoke. The two trainers walked up to each other and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Ash," Drake spoke.

"You too," Ash replied, "Are you ready for the biggest battle you've had yet?"

"The question is," Drake replied grinning, "Are you?"

"I was born ready," Ash replied smirking.

Drake spent a brief moment trying to size up the younger trainer. "_There's no falter in his dialogue or confidence,"_ Drake thought to himself, _"If he hadn't already won the Indigo Conference, I would've assumed he was overconfident or extremely naïve."_

"Will both trainers please go to your respective sides?" The Referee announced. The two obeyed looking at their opponent with eager intent. "This battle is a championship battle for the Orange League between the Orange League Leader Drake Summers and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a full six on six Pokemon Battle. Whoever has at least one Pokemon fit for battle in the match is the winner. Begin!"

"Pikachu," Ash spoke, "You ready?"

"Pi," His first Pokemon spoke and jumped out onto the field.

"A Pikachu huh?" Drake said smirking, "Let's see how strong it is against its own kind. Ditto, I choose you!"

Ash faltered slightly. He hated going up against a copycat. He remembered the whole fiasco with Duplica who also had a problematic Ditto.

"Ditto," Drake ordered, "Transform!" In front of Pikachu was an exact copy of himself.

Ash knew the stipulations of a Ditto's ability to transform, so in his mind he quickly concocted a plan to rid the battle of the Ditto.

"Pikachu," Ash spoke simply, "Thundershock." His Pikachu let out a Thundershock.

"You too Ditto!" Drake ordered. Ditto copied Pikachu's attack. The two attacks hit dead on creating an arc of electricity up in the air. The two attacks seem to meet in the middle battling for dominance. Ash kept his calm composure while Drake grit his teeth slightly. His Ditto was trained to be able to come out slightly better than the Pokemon he took the form of. But after literally a minute of the arc, he learned that something was clear, or so he thought. "It seems our Pokemon are evenly matched."

The two Pokemon kept their electricity flowing into their attacks. Ash looked up at the centerpiece of the battle. He smirked expecting this assumption. "I'm afraid you're mistaken," Ash replied, "We're just testing your Ditto's level of experience. Surprisingly, it's not up to Pikachu's level. Pikachu, heavy voltage of Thunderbolt now." Pikachu released more electricity that beat back the opposing current at a quick pace.

"What?" Drake commented, "Ditto use Thunderbolt as well!" Ditto switched to Thunderbolt which halted the colliding attacks.

Ash smirked. "Childs play," He spoke, "Thunder." Pikachu's Thunder managed to spread wider and become completely more powerful than Ditto's measly Thunderbolt. When it hit Ditto, it almost literally fried it. The attack was so strong, that Ditto's copied body went flying as a crater was created from the sheer amount of power in Pikachu's Thunder.

"Ditto!" Drake yelled in shock as it landed.

"Finish it with Iron Tail," Ash ordered. Pikachu, with blinding speed, closed the distance between himself and the copy cat. He used Iron tail smashing the Ditto into a crater. Drake was shocked to see what had just happened. His Ditto was just decimated by his opponents Pikachu.

"Ditto is unable to battle," The referee announced, "This round goes to Pikachu!"

"And Ketchum's Pikachu annihilates Drake's powerful Ditto!" The Announcer spoke, "This match just got interesting as no one has beaten his Ditto this fast before."

"Return Ditto," Drake said, "Let's see what you can do about this! Onix take the field!" A large Onix came out covering half the field.

"An Onix huh?" Ash spoke, "Pikachu return." Pikachu returned to his trainer's side as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Come on out Lapras." His Lapras came out with a playful banter. "Let's see if you can win your first official Pokemon Battle." She cooed back to him.

Drake smirked. He may just have won this round due to Ash's naïve thinking. His Onix was not to be underestimated even with a type advantage. "Begin!" The referee announced.

"Onix use Dragonbreath!" Drake announced.

"Counter with Ice Beam," Ash ordered, "Then use Earthquake at the same time." Ice beam was fired in the nick of time to stop the Dragonbreath about halfway between them. Ash she fired the Ice Beam, Lapras then flapped her flippers on the ground which quickly caused an enormous ground shaking event that knocked Onix off balance.

"Onix Dig!" Drake yelled instantly as he was surprised. He Onix, although sort of clumsy, dove into the ground as the Ice Beam nicked its tail. _"Man….." _Drake thought, _"That was close. I'm not underestimating him again."_ He noticed a way to get a hold of the Lapras.

"Onix use Hyper beam from below as you come out!"

"Lapras," Ash said, "Fire your own hyper beam as you jump at that boulder straight ahead." She did as she was told barely getting off the ground before firing her hyper beam at the boulder. It knocked her back several feet in the air as the Onix came up right where she used to be blasting a Hyperbeam harmlessly into the sky.

"What!?" Drake uttered in complete shock.

"Oh and it looks like Onix's sneak attack missed!" The commentator announced, "It seems Ash's Pokemon aren't as immobile as they look."

"Now," Ash spoke, "While he's recharging, use Hydropump."

"Ah!" Drake said slightly surprised at Lapras' quick recharge, "Onix counter with another Hyper Beam!" Hyper Beam smashed through Hydropump.

"Switch to Ice Beam!" Ash uttered in slight shock. The Ice beam came too late as the moment the beam left her mouth, the Hyper beam hit. Lapras wailed in pain. As she was knocked back from the blast. "Combine Hydropump with Scald." This time, Onix was hit directly due to insufficient recharge time. "Ice Beam again." She literally froze half of Onix's body. He was stuck in place.

"Onix!" Drake yelled in shock.

"Onix is frozen in place!" The commentator announced, "Him and Drake are in trouble if they don't do something soon."

"Let's finish this," Ash spoke, "Full powered Hyper Beam."

"Onix you too!" Drake uttered desperately.

The two attacks collided, which exploded upon impact knocking both Pokemon back. When the smoke cleared, Onix was the only Pokemon up and just barely at that. That Onix had to be strong to withstand a blast such as that. Ash knew that his Lapras was hardly experienced, but she did well for her first battle.

"Lapras return," Ash spoke returning her, "You did well."

"And Onix is the sole survivor of that explosion!" The commentator announced, "What will Ash counter with now?"

"Pikachu?" Ash said, "I think you should exact revenge."

"Pi," Pikachu spoke jumping onto the field.

"And Ash brings his Pikachu out!" The Commentator announced, "Normally, electric attacks have no effect on Rock or Ground types, "Maybe he has something up his sleeve."

"We're going to defeat that Pikachu," Drake spoke, "His powerful electric attacks won't harm you."

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Onix use Dragonbreath," Drake yelled.

"Thunder," Ash spoke, "And prepare for your finishing move." Pikachu's Thunder blasted through Onix's Dragonbreath. There was such an electrical field in the small area around Pikachu, you couldn't get close without being paralyzed. "Now, finish it with Iron tail." Before Onix could even react, Pikachu had instantly appeared hammering its head into the ground with a single Iron Tail."

"How in the world!?" Drake yelled in shock, "Did your Pikachu just use Teleport?"

"It appears that Ash's Pikachu used a psychic move known as Teleport," The Commentator spoke in the background.

"No," Ash said, "Pikachu used his agility while riding the electrical current to move faster than lightning. That is my counter to rock and ground types."

"But how did you do that?"

"The cold air and the water vapor from Lapras' constant," Ash spoke smirking, "They all act as conductors for strong electrical currents. With the right mixture of heated air pressure, in other words, your Onix's Dragonbreath, it allows Pikachu to move as if he was actually that quick. The combined speed and strength of Pikachu was more than enough to knock out a perfectly healthy Onix."

Drake was dumbfounded. The eleven year old just summed up a scientific method of conductivity and applied it to Pokemon training. How? His Onix was out cold. "Onix is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "This round goes to Pikachu!"

"It looks like Drake is down to four Pokemon while Ash still has five left," The commentator announced, "How will Drake come back from this?"

"_I've never been outclassed like_ _this_," Drake thought. He pulled out his third Pokemon. "Gengar, go!"

"Return Pikachu," Ash said calling back his friend, "Now. Let's see how you like this Pokemon. Umbreon go!" His choice was his female Umbreon.

"And Ash brings out the Johto native evolution of Eevee," The commentator announced.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

"Umbreon," Ash said, "Be ready." She nodded.

Once again, Drake attacked first. "Gengar use Night shade!"

"Take it," Ash replied, "Then Payback."

Umbreon allowed herself to be hit. From an invisible force, Gengar was sent flying. As it was a dark move, Gengar had taken a lot of damage.

"What just happened?" Drake asked.

Ash ignored him and ordered his Umbreon to attack. "Shadowball now." Umbreon launched a Shadow ball right at Gengar who was already feeling the effects of being damaged heavily.

"Confuse Ray!" Drake spoke.

"Dig then Faint Attack." Umbreon dodged the ray by digging then came up from the ground launching a Faint attack. Once again, Umbreon hit Gengar.

"Fine then," Drake said, "If we can't hit you, we'll take you out without doing so! Gengar Mean Look now! Then use Night Shade!"

"Endure it and finish with Payback," Ash spoke.

"Destiny Bond now!" Drake yelled. Both Pokemon instantly fainted leaving Ash slightly surprised. He was expecting Perish Song. That's why he rushed the attack to try and hit him before their time ran out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," The referee announced, "This round is a draw."

"With that," The Commentator announced, "We'll take a five minute break."

Ash walked over to the rest station and sat down. The only Pokemon he was even slightly worried about on Drake's team was his Dragonite. Ash knew the outcome of this match. He was more confident as a trainer now, plus he could back it up. He rubbed his little companion on the head. Five minutes later, the Commentator announced that the match was ready to resume after the field switched to a sand field. Both trainers were standing on opposite ends once more.

"Call out your Pokemon!" The Referee announced.

"Venusaur come on out!" Drake ordered.

Ash smirked. "Ninetales," He spoke, "take the field."

Drake looked down slightly. He seemed less enthused about his choice of Pokemon now. "Begin!" The Referee announced.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower," Ash spoke.

"Dodge it and use Sunny Day!" Drake ordered. His Venusaur barely dodged the Flamethrower only to make the sun intensify. "Solar Beam!"

"You too Ninetales," Ash ordered. The two attacks met only to split in different directions and dissipate. "Now use fire spin."

"Venusaur dig!" Drake uttered, "Then use Poison powder!" Venusaur obeyed dodging the vortex then allowed the tip of its plant to protrude from the ground and spray the poisoned substance before submerging again.

"Fire spin all around you," Ash spoke quickly, "Burn that powder."

"Hyper Beam now!" Drake ordered.

"Dodge," Ash said. Ninetales dodged but was nicked by the Hyper Beam. "You okay?" She nodded. "Good, Hypnosis." She fired a hypnotic wave which Venusaur was too slow to dodge.

"No Venusaur!" Drake yelled.

"Now," Ash said with a bit of coldness in his tone, "Let's let you live up to your namesake, Iron Tail now." Ninetales ran forward all nine of her tails glowing, jumped and flipped similar to Pikachu and pelted Venusaur once for every tail she had. "Dream Eater." Venusaur didn't move. It wasn't able to battle anymore.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," The Referee announced, "Ninetales is the winner of this round."

"And Ash Ketchum has taken a major advantage over Drake," The commentator spoke, "He now has four Pokemon to Drakes two. What will Drake call out next?"

"Electabuzz come on out!" Drake spoke.

"Good job Ninetales," Ash spoke to his Pokemon, "Return." Ash pulled out his fifth Pokemon. "Let me introduce you to a unique friend of mine. Onix, I choose you." He threw out his Crystal Onix's Pokeball.

Onix came out roaring and glistening off the sun causing some gasps and "Wow's". She truly did look spectacular as her rock solid crystal skin glistened. Every movement gave off a different color of light as the sun shone through the edges of her rocky crystal skin.

"And Ash calls out an Onix!" The Commentator announced, "But it's an Onix made up of….crystal?"

"Exactly," Ash spoke, "This is a subspecies of Onix, the rarest form. She is one of fifty. And fortunately for her kin, I will not divulge the place they are. I will only say that it's not from around any region nearby." Technically it was true as they were about a thousand miles down into the planets crust.

Drake couldn't hide his awe. He had never seen an Onix such as this before. Somehow, he knew he wasn't winning this battle, but he would try his hardest to do so. This kid was something else. To train his Pokemon to an elite level and to have a large variety of rare Pokemon was almost unbelievable. He truly was a prodigy in his career.

"Begin!" The Referee declared.

"Alright then," Drake said encouraging his Pokemon, "Electabuzz, electric attacks won't work on an Onix, so we'll have to use everything else we got." And the list of Electabuzz's non-electric moves was slim, which he knew. "Use quick attack and Fire punch!"

"Screech," Ash said simply. The move was so powerful, that it pretty much stopped Electabuzz due to the sheer sound. "Now use Iron Tail."

"Use Brick break!" Drake yelled, "Then use Dynamic Punch." Electabuzz blocked the Iron tail with Brick break, also causing a little damage before throwing punches at Onix rapidly. Ash's Crystal Onix was taking some heavy hits.

"Onix Payback and then Rockslide!" Ash said quickly. Electabuzz was hit by an invisible force and then suddenly fell victim to several falling rocks that materialized out of thin air.

"Electabuzz bulk up and Focus Punch!" Drake ordered. With the confusion of the falling rocks, Electabuzz had quickly hid behind one of the boulders before focusing.

"Onix fill this battle zone with Rocks!" Ash ordered thinking fast, "Use Rockthrow!" The boulders went in all directions looking to pound Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz quick attack and Focus Punch now!" Drake uttered, "Then double it up with Dynamic Punch!" Electabuzz shot forward and hit Onix with its Focus Punch before readying for a Dynamic Punch.

"Onix Dig and Earthquake!" Ash ordered. Onix dug into the ground to avoid the Dynamic punch before causing the arena to shake, causing some major damage to Electabuzz. "Now Bite and Slam!" Onix came up out the ground latching onto the Electabuzz's tail and throwing him into the ground. "Dragonbreath," Ash ordered with the same cold tone.

"Electabuzz watch out!" Drake yelled. His Electabuzz rolled over under a boulder that was leaning against another to avoid the Dragonbreath. "Brick Break!" Electabuzz smashed through the boulder and hit Onix instantly. "Dynamic Punch!" Onix was hit rapidly once more with Dynamic Punch.

"Onix use Rock Blast now!" Ash ordered. His Crystal Onix obeyed and fired a rock right at Electabuzz who was sent back. "Again!" she sent him back even further. "Again!"

"Use Mega Punch!" Drake ordered, "And get in close for a Fire Punch!" Electabuzz charged punching the larger rock out the way.

"Again!" Ash ordered. This time a boulder formed and flew faster.

"Mach Punch now!" Drake said, "Then quick attack with Fire Punch!" Electabuzz destroyed the incoming boulder then went into a quick attack readying his Fire Punch.

"Onix Screech and Rock Blast!" Ash ordered. Another metallic sound erupted trapping Electabuzz in its vortex canceling its attack. One of the boulders then flew from its spot to smack right into the Electabuzz with a loud "thump". Electabuzz landed embedded in another boulder unconscious.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle!" The Referee declared, "The winner of this round is Onix!"

"And Onix pulls out ahead with one struggle of a battle!" The Commentator announced, "Electabuzz was one of Drake's strongest, but couldn't surpass Onix's power. With one Pokemon left, will he be able to make a comeback?"

Drake knew this was coming. Ash's Pokemon were just too strong. His Dragonite was his strongest Pokemon, but Ash had four Pokemon that were all just as powerful or more. He smiled. It was about time he found someone who could beat him. "I'll give you this Ash," He said, "No one has ever been able to beat my team like that before with the exception of an Elite Four member. I know I'm fighting a losing battle but I'll give you my best. Dragonite take the field!"

And out came his Dragonite causing a roar from the crowd. It had been years since they had seen it out on the battlefield.

"Onix Return," Ash spoke, "Well, I guess it's time I let her come on out. I chose her as my final choice for a specific reason. She only battled once my last tournament and she's been dying to battle again." He threw out his final Pokemon.

When the pink fur ball of a cat came out, the crowd basically exploded with much more intensity. "And Ash sends out his Mew as his final Pokemon!" The Commentator announced, "This is going to be one amazing match!"

"Begin!" the referee announced.

"Dragonite Thunder!" Drake yelled after regaining his composure.

"Mew," Ash said simply, "Agility and Iron tail." She dodged the large amount of Thunder and came at Dragonite to flip in the air and try and hit him.

"Use Ice Punch and Seismic Toss to counter!" Drake ordered.

"Teleport and Ice Beam," Ash ordered. As Dragonite grabbed her tail and threw her towards the ground Mew disappeared to reappear across the field and firing an Ice Beam.

"Use Fire Blast to counter and then Hyper Beam!" Drake ordered. Dragonite countered Ice Beam with Fire Blast before firing a Hyper Beam.

"Dodge and use Dragon Rush," Ash ordered, "Back it up with Blizzard." She went into a Dragon Rush induced Blizzard straight at Dragonite.

"Protect!" Drake yelled, "Then use mach punch!" He protected himself and then hit Mew with a Mach Punch. "Dynamic Punch!" Mew was hit several times before teleporting away. "Charge then Shockwave!" The charge was complete in under a second and then an electrical current hit Mew. "Thunderwave!" Mew was instantly paralyzed.

"Mew," Ash ordered, "Payback then Focus Blast." She managed to use Payback and Focus Blast before succumbing to Paralysis.

Dragonite was slammed back into a boulder but still able to fight. "Dragonite use Hyper Beam now!"

"Teleport," Ash said. But the Paralysis overtook Mew and she was hit instantly. It knocked her back sending her flying. Drake saw a glimmer of hope until….. "Mew, Recover now." Mew's damaged form glowed bright pink before becoming completely healthy.

"And all that damage was thwarted by Mew's Recover!" the commentator announced, "Ash seems to have one powerful Pokemon."

"Now," Ash said smirking, "Use Glare." The Glare instantly paralyzed Dragonite. "Focus Blast." The Focus Blast hit dead on damaging Dragonite even more. "Psybeam." Psybeam actually hit with deadly precision. Dragonite got up and was ready for an order.

"Dragonite use Dragonbreath!" Drake said as his Dragonite flew towards Mew. Dragonite shot Dragonbreath right at Mew who tilted her head.

"Teleport and Aurora Beam," Ash countered. Mew teleported above Dragonite and fired a multicolored beam down at it. Dragonite landed hard as it skidded only to get up in the air once more.

"Dragonite use Shockwave!"

"Disable!" Ash said, "then use Lock on and Hyper Beam." Mew disabled Shockwave, locked onto the Dragon Pokemon and fired a Hyper Beam.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast!" Drake ordered, but found out that dodging didn't do anything. Hyper Beam hit dead on. Mew was in a very short recharging period.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush now!"

"Teleport!" Ash countered. At the last second, Mew teleported away. "Now use Fire Blast."

"Dragonite above you!" Drake announced, "Headbutt!" Dragonite did a ninety degree maneuver to hit Mew. "Use Ice Punch now!"

"Giga Impact!" Ash ordered. The two attack met head on, Mew easily breaking through the Ice Punch and then hitting Dragonite who fell to the ground. Dragonite got up growling shortly after.

Ash had a little training with Mew, so she improved since her last champion's battle. This Dragonite was much tougher than Alex's. Ash knew he would have to end this soon or risk Mew losing her first battle. He wasn't expecting her to lose or anything coming of her lose other than experience, but he wouldn't be able to stand her bawling over it.

"Dragonite," Drake announced, "Use Bulk Up then Slam!"

"Dodge it Mew then Iron tail!" Ash ordered. Before Dragonite could get close, Mew smacked it away with an Iron tail.

Dragonite growled getting up once more. "Dragonite," Drake said, "Agility and Steel Wing!" Mew took a hit this time before she could dodge. "Now Thunder!"

"Teleport and Hydropump!" Ash yelled. Mew teleported and doused the Dragonite in a geyser. "Shockwave!"

"Protect!" Drake ordered, "Then Dragon Rush!" The Dragonite protected itself from the Shockwave then rushed towards Mew.

"Meet it with Giga Impact!" Ash uttered, "Power it with Psychic!" The attacks met head on instantly causing an explosion. Both Pokemon went flying in different directions, Mew barely damaged and flipping forward with her psychic powers to stay airborne. Dragonite, heavily damaged, skidded across the ground then used its tail to gain enough leverage to flip up and land on its feet. Even that caused it to go down on one knee and arm.

"Your Dragonite is strong," Ash said after seeing the standoff, "Not many Pokemon can stand up to my Mew."

"I haven't met anyone other than an Elite Four Member who could beat me," Drake replied, "Well done."

"We're not through with this yet," Ash replied, "Mew get ready."

"Mew," She replied nodding.

"Dragonite you too," Drake ordered.

He replied with a bellow and nodding.

"Giga Impact," Ash ordered, "with Psychic!"

"Focus Blast!" Drake yelled in which he immediately regretted. The two attacks met once more causing an explosion but one that blasted towards Dragonite. Dragonite had fell victim to a charging Mew. Dragonite rolled across the ground and eventually was halted by a boulder.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," The referee declared, "Mew and Ash Ketchum wins the match!"

The crowd roared even louder than before. Ash looked around, slightly surprised like this was the first time he had won a league tournament. His Mew looked around with the same emotion.

"Ash Ketchum wins!" The commentator announced needlessly, "He is the first Pokemon Trainer to go to the Orange League Hall of Fame since Drake's reign as Leader!"

"No need to rub it in," Drake muttered then returned his Dragonite, "Good job Dragonite, you did your best." He walked over to Ash and the floating Mew.

"Congratulations Ash," He said shaking his hand, "You're the new Champion of the Orange League and I believe you've earned it. I made one mistake too many."

"Thanks," Ash said, "But don't beat yourself up over it too much. No one's perfect. If I was, I wouldn't be shocked by Pikachu here as often as I am."

"Ha ha," Drake laughed, "Well. As much as I would love to talk about things like this, we'd better get you inducted into the Hall of Fame so you can receive your winner's trophy."

Ash went through the Hall of Fame process for the second time in his life as he remembered the one in Kanto. The prints of his team and his own hand were imprinted in stone with his picture taken alongside his Pokemon. He received the Orange League Winners Trophy in a travel case as well. Afterwards, he met with Cynthia and Tracey out front of the Hall of Fame.

"Well you did it again," Cynthia said.

"Yep," Ash replied sighing as they walked down a long flight of stone stairs.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tracey asked.

"Well," Ash spoke looking up at the afternoon sky, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go to a restaurant and get a bite to eat before heading back to Pallet Town."

"Cool," Tracey said, "I want to go and meet Professor Oak."

"You see," Ash said, "You had your shot on Shamouti Island only you ran off right before he arrived."

"Don't remind me," Tracey replied slightly down about the subject, "But hey! You had the chance to give him the G.S Ball too. But you failed."

Ash squinted his eyes. "You play a dirty game Tracey," He replied jokingly.

"You started it," Tracey chirped back.

….

After eating that night, the group were up the next morning traveling towards Pallet Town. Before they were fully out of the Orange Islands, Lapras did a quick right and sped excitedly towards something. "Whoa what is it Lapras?" Ash asked as she swam. She wailed at the sound of something in the distance. Ash heard it too. A large amount of fear was up ahead. Mew came out of her Pokeball chanting in her normal hyper tone.

"What is it Mew?" Cynthia asked slightly surprised.

"Mew!" She said tapping on Lapras' head. Her eyes glowed and immediately Ash felt words come through his thoughts that were his own from a while back.

"_Hey, hey, hey," Ash said softly, "Don't be afraid Lapras." The Transport Pokemon squealed with an expressive plea for him to stay away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He edged closer to the side of the pool as he felt a pang of panic come from her. "How about your mother?" There was a spike of something within her. He acted on this. "Do you want to find your mother?" She chirped in response with a glint of hopefulness. "I promise you. Come with me and I'll help you find her. I'll make sure no one hurts you or her again." There was a shot of disbelief in there but that glint of hope remained. "I've helped Pokemon like you before Lapras, I hate how you were separated from you group. I honestly do. That's why I want to help you reunite with them." There was a standstill in Lapras' emotions. "I'll let you think about it. I'll come back later for you. You need to get better. Not eating or taking medicine will make it more difficult to find your mom."_

"So that's what it is," Ash spoke understanding now, "Okay Lapras, full speed ahead."

"Ash what is it?" Tracey asked as Ash stood up holding onto his Pokemon's long neck.

"It's Lapras' mom," Ash replied, "But there's a pod of them." He thought of something. Lapras were rare. Along his thoughts, he wasn't thinking of greed, he wasn't thinking of being a poacher, but he knew that the real poachers got away with everything they did to the pod. "You guys are going to hate me for this." He thought about something, particularly towards Mew.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Mew teleport them now," Ash continued then looked at his friends. "Sorry guys. The Lapras won't trust a lot of humans." He remembered the trust he had to have from his own Lapras when he met her. With that, Mew's eyes glowed before Cynthia and Tracey disappeared to Pallet Town.

"Mew," Mew replied sending over remorse and disappointed emotions.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash said sighing, "I'll probably get an ear full when I get home."

"Mew," She replied nodding. Lapras, with Ash and Pikachu on her back swam quickly towards the distant cries of the Lapras Pod alongside the flying Mew. They could hear explosions as well.

"There they are," Ash said as he saw a wooden styled sailing ship with cannons firing at a pod of around thirty Lapras.

"Barrier!" Ash yelled. Mew flew in low zigzagging between the Lapras before projecting a barrier between the pod and the ship's cannons. The Cannons pelted the barrier before coming to a cease fire from the order of the Captain at the sight of the Mew.

"_Mew," _Ash thought, _"Teleport me onto that Ship. Await command to get me to safety."_ With that, he appeared on the deck of the ship near the Captain and some of his crew. They failed to notice him.

"Hello Captain," Ash said simply.

"Whoa!" Several of the crew shouted in surprise as they turned around to see him.

"What are you doing on my ship!?" The Captain yelled angrily.

"Nice manners Captain," Ash replied not shaken the least, "Very well. I'll get to the point. You have committed a crime that cannot go unpunished. These Lapras are now under my protection." They looked at him as if he was insane. Ash simply walked over and grabbed a random bottle of water before walking back and unscrewing the cap. "So here's the deal. I'll give you an option. None of you are getting away with this." He took a swig before pulling out his Pokegear and snapping a few pictures. "There. Now there is enough substantial evidence for the crime you committed. Anyways, I'll give you a choice. You can either go quietly, or your ship will be destroyed and you will all have to swim to the nearest island."

The group burst out laughing. "How about this," The captain said grabbing some thick rope, "We tie you up and capture that wild Mew and all those Lapras."

"_Or _how about this," Ash pretty much growled, "You come any closer and my Pikachu will fry you until there is nothing left but charred ash." Yes he meant that pun. That stopped them cold as Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously. "We're done here then. You made your choice. Lapras, Hyper Beam now." He then looked at Mew who nodded. She teleported him and Pikachu back onto Lapras' back who just launched her Hyper Beam. The Ship exploded, sending the pirate crew in all directions. "Mew," Ash continued as he sent the photograph to any nearby Officer Jenny and a short message explaining what happened. "Teleport them to the nearby island." The captain and the crew were all teleported to the nearest island. Hopefully Officer Jenny would be able to detain them.

With the wreckage sunk and the pirates taken care of, the pod of Lapras seemed to mellow down a little. They looked at the younger Lapras and Ash. They were seemingly confused as to what to do. Should they flee the human, or welcome the baby of the group back into their care? They probably were trying to find a way to separate her from him. The moaned in their native sing-song voice at the baby. She squalled back before nuzzling Ash who stood on her shoulder.

"Mew!" Mew said to the group, "Mew, mew, ew, mew, mew, mew, mewww." Ash's Lapras moaned back. Immediately, a light blue much larger Lapras than his own swam up next to them. She sniffed the younger Lapras then nuzzled her. Ash knew then, this was his Lapras' mother. Ash had no idea what was going on. All he heard was a bunch of Pokemon talking and felt their mixed emotions.

Lapras shot off a Hydropump, then an Ice Beam, then finally a Hyper Beam in the opposite direction from the pod. She was showing them how strong she was. Then comically, she grabbed Ash by his backpack with her mouth then held him in front of her. Ash kept calm, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he slipped out, she placed him back firmly on her back.

"Awwwll," She drawled out. The Lapras pod looked at each other, then to the leader who stared at Ash with such intensity.

"What?" Ash asked cluelessly.

"Mew!" Mew spoke floating down in front of him. She gestured towards the pod then pointed to Pikachu and his Lapras chirping her name. Suddenly, things made sense as the Pod of Lapras started to envelop them into their pod. They nuzzled the youngest Lapras before staring at Ash with tilted heads.

"Oh boy," Ash said sighing.

….

Professor Oak was talking with Ash, who explained what had just happened. Cynthia and Tracey had arrived at his Laboratory safely. "So uh," Ash said, "Do you think you have enough room for several Lapras?"

"You're catching a bunch of Lapras Ash?" Professor Oak inquired, "You know they're rare. Why would you want more than one?"

"Would you believe me if I said that it initially wasn't going to be my choice?" Ash asked dully.

"Well yeah," Professor Oak said, "But all these Pokemon you're catching is going to be difficult to handle. You have Five Legendary Pokemon in your care and an unborn one. Your rare Pokemon are Lapras, Kangaskhan, Kabuto, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, your Eevee and their evolutions, and your Dratini. You just love making yourself a target for thieves such as Team Rocket don't you?"

"Don't worry about that," Ash said, "I'll worry about it. That's why I train all of them. Anyways can you take them on or not?"

"I can do that Ash," Professor Oak said, "But if this keeps happening, I'll have to expand my Corral."

"Then I'll see what I can do about cutting off catching large groups of Pokemon," Ash replied, "Think of it this way. It'll be a wonderful opportunity for your Pokemon Research."

"That's probably one of the only reasons I tolerate all of your Pokemon," Professor Oak replied jokingly.

…

Ash had caught all of the Lapras and they were instantly transported to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Shortly after, Mew teleported him and Pikachu in front of his house. Mimey was sweeping the front porch once again. He instantly waved at Ash.

"Hey Mr. Mime!" Ash said, "Is mom home?"

"Mime!" He said nodding.

"Thanks bud," Ash replied walking into the door, "Mom I'm home!"

"Hey Ash!" A male's voice said coming from the Kitchen. It was not the voice he was expecting. He walked in to see an old friend.

"Brock?" He asked. After a brief conversation with his best friend, Ash found out why Brock left Professor Ivy. She shot him down and sent him on his way. He wound up in Pallet Town two days before Ash arrived. He also sulked half the conversation in a corner like a little traumatized kid. He met Cynthia and the new guy Tracey earlier.

"Ash you're home!" Delia said coming down from upstairs.

"Hey mom!" Ash said as his mother gave him the tightest hug of his life.

"Oh I've missed you!" She said, "And your winners match was so exciting! Congratulations Ash!"

"Thanks mom," Ash replied as he pulled out his badge case and Winner's Trophy for the Orange League. "Here, can you find a spot for this?" After that, he pulled out his plaque of his photograph with his Pokemon.

"Of course honey," Delia said good naturedly. She placed them on the shelf in the living room with his Kanto gym badges and league trophy. "There, that looks splendid!"

"Yeah it does," Brock commented.

"Oh I almost forgot," Delia said, "Ash, Professor Oak said he wanted you to drop by his Laboratory when you came home. He said that there were things you had to do with your Pokemon?"

"I've got a pretty good idea what," Ash replied.

Ash and Brock made their way up to the Oak Corral. "Ah there you two are," Professor Oak said at the front door, "It's about time Ash. I was wondering if you were ever going to make it up here."

"We spoke on the phone about an hour ago," Ash deadpanned.

"Yes well," Professor Oak replied, "It seems like a few hours to me. When I get engrossed in my work, I don't stop."

"I'm aware of that," Ash replied, "Have you finished studying Mewtwo?"

"Somewhat," Professor Oak replied, "Mewtwo's abilities are astonishing. Though, he is still a bit mistrusting towards anyone but you."

"That's my buddy," Ash replied smirking.

"At least he'll let me get near him," Professor Oak replied, "Your Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are a real pain in the rear. The only interaction I can get with them is at a thirty foot distance when I leave them food out. I know you have a lot of Pokemon, but I'd suggest you find time to work with them. Oh and since you pretty much breezed through the Orange League so quickly, you've got about two more months until the Johto League Gym Challenges begin. I'd use that time wisely."

"That's what I'm about to do Professor," Ash replied smirking, "Let's go see them shall we?"

"Very well," Professor Oak commented.

Ash found all of his Pokemon in one large group between the lake and the forest. It was as if they were waiting for him. They were all in their social groups such as Tauros, Kangaskhan, and Lapras being in their herds while his Aerodactyls were sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Hey guys," Ash yelled over to them as he walked towards them. They all looked up at him immediately causing a huge jumble of unintelligible sounds. Professor Oak and Brock watched as he melted into the crowd of Pokemon like he belonged with them in the wild.

"Hey Ash!" Professor Oak yelled, "Don't forget about the G.S Ball! I want to examine it before you take off again!"

"I won't," Ash replied from within the group. He patted down, rubbed, scratched, and ran his fingers through the fur, hide, and feathers of all of his Pokemon, though he hadn't gotten around to his newest legendary Pokemon. The three birds looked at him expectantly as did his other Pokemon.

"Well you all know I suck at speeches so I'm not even going to try," Ash said to all of them, "But I do know that we're going to train harder than ever before. We've got about two months before the Silver Conference Regional Gym Challenges begin. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to train so hard, that we'll be the strongest we can get you. Be prepared for a grueling two months." There were several nods of agreement ready for the challenge. "We'll do this whenever I can leave." A moment later, he walked back to Professor Oak and Brock who was joined by Cynthia and Tracey.

"Here you go Professor," Ash said giving him the G.S Ball, "I hope you can figure out what to do with this."

"So do I," Professor Oak said, "Good luck in training your Pokemon by the way."

"Thanks," Ash said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Professor Oak replied, "Where exactly are you going to train at?"

"I guess," Ash said smirking, "The location of our last training spot. New Island."

"_That's good_," Mewtwo said who had his arms crossed, _"Because I need to make some improvements while we're there."_

"What do you mean improvements?" Ash asked.

"_Expanding the island's mass," _Mewtwo replied, _"It won't be hard; thanks to your recent major adventure involving a few certain Legendary Birds. I'll explain it when we arrive. It's slightly complicated to those who don't understand that Prophecy."_

"Alright then," Ash said just going with it, "So I take it that you're staying here Tracey?"

"Of course," Tracey said, "If I stay here, I can learn more about the Pokemon Professor Oak takes care of."

"Good luck with that bud," Ash replied, "Brock what about you?"

"I wouldn't mind meeting up with you in Johto some time," He replied, "But right now, I'm heading back home. If I hurry, I can catch a cab. I just stayed long enough to wish you congratulations."

With everyone following their own dreams, Ash knew it was time to let his friends go. He sat on a boulder looking at all of his Pokemon. He was by himself as he watched them all play, converse, and socialize in ways that only Pokemon did. Cynthia walked up behind him sitting down next him.

"What cha doin?" She asked .

"Just thinking," He replied.

"Well," Cynthia said trying to keep her normal cheerful tone, "Everyone does that."

"Yeah," Ash replied but caught onto something, "What's wrong Cynthia?"

"Huh?" She asked, "What do you mean?"

"Something's up with you," Ash replied, "You seem...kind of down."

"Well I guess I am," She replied sighing, "The Sinnoh League has started gym challenges again. They were way ahead of schedule and will be able to open their conference this year."

"That's great," Ash said surprised.

"But if I want to challenge the conference," She replied, "I'm going to have to go and train back in my home region to prepare for it."

"I see," Ash said with a pang of disappointment.

There was a silence as if they were both conflicted on something. "Ash I don't know what to do," She replied.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to leave you…." Ash stared at her, trying to decide what to say, but failed miserably. "But I have to…." Ash still stared. "So before I leave tomorrow…..I wanted to tell you something." He could see her blush. Ash remembered his dream slash vision he had when the Aerodactyl nabbed her and knocked him out at the same time. Normally, he would curse his good luck and sense of intuition, but his mind was pretty much buzzing right now. "...You're probably going to think I'm being weird or something….."

"No," Ash replied sincerely, "You're not. To be honest….I don't think I've ever met someone like you before. All those adventures we had in the Orange Islands? Ever since I met you, there was something about you that intrigued me. Now I know."

"Now you know wha—" She was cut off as her breath was taken away from her. Ash had _kissed _her.

"A-Ash?" She said wide eyed and breathlessly as they parted.

"Now…." Ash replied, "Now you know how I feel."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, the happy kind at least. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back.

"You just made me…." She said warmly, "the happiest girl in the world." She locked her hands in his.

"Glad to be of a service," He replied grinning.

Eventually, he knew they would have to go their separate ways starting tomorrow. But one things for sure; they would keep in touch. If a long distance relationship was challenging, then becoming great Pokemon trainers would be even more challenging. Ash didn't know when he'd see her again. But when they met up once more, they might pick up where they left off. Luckily, they would keep in contact and each one of them would have a picture that Ash's mom was delighted to take for them. For Ash, this would close the very long, and very personal chapter of his journey. Who knows what the two month training period would be like for him and his Pokemon. All he could say was that it was going to be one hell of an adventure…..

…..

…

…

….

…

..

.

Out in the Oak Corral where all of Ash's Pokemon were, was a Kangaskhan. She was tending to her child but also had something else in her pouch; something that her trainer left in her care while he said his goodbyes to Cynthia. Whatever it was, it moved. Her attention temporarily distracted from her child, she picked it up out of her pouch. It was a silver egg with dark blue markings on each side. It shook once more before cracking….

_You know what that means_

…

….

….

…..

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros(30), Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Vulpix, Ninetails, Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Nidoking(S), Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Beedrill (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Growlithe, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2, Cubone x2, Aerodactyl x4, Lapras x27**

**Legendary-**

**Egg (Lugia(F)), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres.**

**...**

**So originally, I was going to have Cynthia travel with Ash during half of his Johto Journey, but then I figured that if Ash was going to eventually connect with his Pokemon better, he would have to spend more time traveling with just whatever he could carry with him. Besides, I purposely made it to where Cynthia had hid half her team from Ash and Tracey due to wanting to have every advantage she could over him in the future. The next chapter, though I can't promise that it will be sooner than later, will start off his Johto Journey. **


	21. Before the Winds of New Beginnings

**A/N: And I'm back once more. I'd like to take a short amount of time in writing to thanking all those who read and enjoy this Fanfic as I go through life as the Government of America throws its now completely stupid gun laws at us. Oh, but that's not a big deal as I have more fun enjoying fantasy than real life sometimes. Anyways, This is basically a transition chapter between two Regions. The next chapter will definitely involve Johto.**

**On a side note, I've known about it since the day it happened, but guess what….Generation Six. This will be awesome! The Legendary Pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal look extremely cool. I can't decide my favorite. Now….for the Starters. I have to say that Fennekin is going to be my favorite already because let's face it. Foxes and Fire is amazing. I guess Chespin is okay. But Froakie? I just don't like it for some reason. It's too similar to the same concepts at the Poliwag evolutionary line and the Tympole evolutionary line. Plus, it reminds me of a blue version of the weird frog-like digimon in the original series. So I have to say, Fennekin is looking pretty cool right now. That's why when I play a Pokemon game, my favorite Pokemon are usually Canines, Dragons, and Birds, which reflects my favorite everyday species of animals in the real world.**

**Anyways, read, review, and enjoy.**

…**..**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 20: Before The Winds Of New Beginnings**

Childbirth, you'd think the term would leave you envisioning peace, happiness, and joy. Oh there was all of that going on here, but there was also panic, scientific inquiries, and worry going on. "At the rate it's going," Professor Oak said in a giddy tone, "it'll hatch in less than five minutes."

Ash, Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey were looking at the egg that was placed on the grassy ground. All of Ash's Pokemon were watching with great interest. The hatching of a Legendary Pokemon was even rarer than the Pokemon themselves. Professor Oak was recording this for a documentary while Ash sat in a wooden barrier-like ring that also had the egg inside. The Pokemon were all peering inside looking at the egg and Ash.

"_Remember," _Mewtwo said, _"You must be the first thing the baby Lugia sees. It is important that the young Pokemon doesn't confuse you with someone else as its parent."_

For the last hour or two, they had been preparing for the arrival of the baby Lugia and everyone was excited for the baby girl to finally arrive. The gender was predetermined by the Lugia who incited the Prophecy of Natural Balance to Ash. With the combined brains of Mewtwo, Ash, and Professor Oak, they had an elaborate set up going on. This would be a priceless research session for any Pokemon Researcher, especially a brilliantly skilled one such as Professor Oak. They set up several cameras that took photographs, and recordings. These were outside the small wooden barrier-like ring around the trainer and unborn Pokemon. If Ash was the first one that the Lugia saw, she would think of him as a parent and have higher chances of her obeying him in the future.

"_I will use my psychic abilities to cloak us from the Lugia's view until she lays eyes on you," _Mewtwo spoke, _"Then, I will gradually reveal the presence of her….extended family. But everyone has to be quiet. I can't mute the sound."_

"Alright," Ash replied sighing. He looked at the egg with intent. He didn't know what to expect from the baby Lugia as he hadn't raised one yet and it was a legendary Pokemon. Everyone was quiet, even Ash's Pokemon. Another crack started to appear. Then, a light came from inside with the sound of a strange humming. There was a light squeal that melted into the first few seconds of Lugia's song that he roared almost constantly. Then the bright light started protruding from all over the egg as more cracks started to form. Then the egg shattered with only silver light that quickly started to dim down forming into a figure that finally came out to be the expected Pokemon.

The baby was about the size of his Bulbasaur in body mass with silver wings, a slightly longer than usual tail, and tiny back limbs. It had the dark blue plates of an adult Lugia only they were pressed flat on her back. She had the crests that were around her babyish wide eyes.

The baby squealed opening her eyes for the first time. She looked around before seeing an astonished but grinning Ash. The squeal she made was like a high pitched Lugia's first note of his song. The baby looked at him squealing even more with delight. Clumsily, she flopped towards him, after trying to take several baby steps. She fell forward before making it to Ash but quickly got back up and flopped towards him.

Eventually, she made it over to his lap, curled up, and fell asleep. Just like that, she fell asleep. Ash stared down at her. She was sort of light, for a Pokemon that could carry about three of him when she grew up. "Uh…." He started, "Okay?"

"Babies need their sleep," Delia said to Ash with her motherly tone.

"_It was a success," _Mewtwo stated, _"I picked up on her thoughts. She believes that you are her parent. But raising a Lugia will be difficult."_

"So is training around two hundred Pokemon," Ash replied, "But I believe we'll manage. Do you know anything about Lugia? Their habits, their wild diets, or behavior?"

"_I'm afraid I only have extensive knowledge on Kanto recorded Pokemon_," Mewtwo replied, _"I have limited knowledge of Pokemon registered in Johto. However, I know a little about Lugia's abilities. Young Lugia have a lot of uncontrolled power and they can create storms that last for forty days. That's why they are almost always under water."_

"So all I have to worry about is raging storms huh?" Ash joked.

"_Partially," _Mewtwo spoke, _"However, if you want to have enough training time with your Pokemon, I suggest we leave to New Island today."_

"I agree Ash," Professor Oak replied turning off his camera, "I believe training all of your Pokemon here isn't an option. This is a research preserve and a place for keeping my client's Pokemon safe, not a training ground."

"Alright then," Ash replied, "First I've got to wake the little one."

"_Before you do Ash," _Mewtwo said,_ "I've picked up you thoughts about the Prophesized Lugia. If what he said about your future journeying in the Johto Region is true, I suggest you give her a nickname. On a second note, keeping track of your many Pokemon species is probably difficult. I would nickname a few of them as well." _Ash knew what he meant. He wanted to give the Lugia a nickname for when the time comes if he gains three more Lugia.

"I'll consider it," Ash replied then shook the baby Lugia awake. Lugia looked up blinking. "Come on. It's time to get moving." She perked up and flopped off of his lap squealing excitedly it was then she realized that there were more beings around them. She saw all the Pokemon under Ash's care which she seemed enthused to meet them. However, the few humans around her she shied away from. Only Ash was the only human she would stay near.

It was a hassle trying to pack for his stay at New Island. The baby Lugia was into everything. She had pulled his covers and pillows off his bed, knocked over his already damaged Voltorb alarm clock, and smashed his mirror by trying to play with her reflection. When the mirror shattered after she head-butted it, she flopped back looking at the mirror curiously. "It's a mirror," Ash said after cleaning it all up. He wasn't couldn't get mad at the little girl. She was too precious and he was a big softy for baby Pokemon…..which explained why his female Dratini was so spoiled acting. There was one thing he could almost be mad at. She found his boxers. "Hey!" He said after she started to shake his underwear around like a little growlithe would. She squealed playfully as he ended up in a game of tug of war with her. "You know," He said after he managed to pry his now ruined boxers from her mouth, "I'm going to get you an entire pack of underwear just so you can play with them. Just for you." He tossed the ruined pair of boxers in the trashcan. She squealed believing him.

Five minutes later, Ash and his Pokemon had been teleported to New Island's stadium. Their mission there was to train. When they arrived, Ash smiled at the familiar scene. The doors to the lobby and the doors on all four corners of the stadium opened. Ash noticed something. All around the island was nothing visible, but the ocean. Well that's what it used to be. Directly East, was an island that seemed to be getting closer. "Uh," Ash spoke, "Mewtwo? Why is that island moving?"

"_That island is Mew's original home," _Mewtwo said, _"Faraway Island."_

"Faraway Island?" Ash wondered to himself.

"_A long time ago," _Mewtwo spoke, _"She was born on that island. That is the one place she could truly call home before being in your care. It seems that because her home is with you, she called upon her birthplace to join your cause."_

"So Faraway Island is coming to me?"

"_Yes," _Mewtwo replied, _"It comes to the only accessible safe location for you and your Pokemon, New Island. But that's not all Ash. New island is a place that changes. It's an island with mystical properties that responds to the highest bidder, you."_

"Me?"

"_You are The Chosen One," _Mewtwo continued, _"The highest bidder, in other words. Your influence matters the most and it will do as you command. Originally, it was commanded by me and obeyed me. Now, since I answer to you, it answers to you as well. If you wish for it to remain hidden, it'll do so. No one can find it. If you wish for it to expand, it'll do so, but only in size of the current population that resides on it. It'll also meet their needs. With it conjoining with Faraway Island, it'll become even more responsive."_

"Our world is one weird place," Ash spoke.

"_You are the Chosen One," _Mewtwo replied, _"You are destined for great things."_

"Yeah…." Ash said sighing, "Don't remind me." His amazement continued as he witnessed Faraway Island move towards New Island. Like putty, the two molded together without a problem. There was a slight tremor as the two lands did so, but it never got too rough. Ash wandered onto the new section of the island. Just outside the Eastern stadium doors was now a small patch of grass that sloped down into a forest-like area. He stopped at the door. "How big was Faraway Island before it merged with New Island?"

"_It covered seven miles in landmass," _Mewtwo replied his eyes glowing, _"How about we get a birds eye view?"_ Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo, Ash, and Mew flew over the canopy. The canopy was of a jungle slash northern forest like area with many ponds that surrounded a small heavily grassy field. There was also a beach that was a beach on the Eastern most area making a crescent bay-like area.

"This is pretty cool," Ash commented. An idea started to form in his head. If this island formed to his needs, what if he _needed_ habitats for all of his Pokemon?

"_Then it would be so," _Mewtwo spoke after reading his thoughts, _"Though I believe that it would be more prudent to focus on training while the island meets your needs."_

"Speaking of the island," Ash spoke, "How is it all of a sudden works in my favor again?"

"_It works in everyone's favor who needs it the most," Mewtwo replied, "I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with my birth. I'm not entirely sure, but my psychic energy seems to have molded with the natural energy the island gives off."_

"I see," Ash replied as they landed back in the stadium full of Ash's Pokemon. "Well…" He said, "I guess we should get started training everyone up again. But first…"

That started Ash's two month long training period with his Pokemon. Since his Kangaskhan were all gentle motherly Pokemon, most of them had no interest in training. He didn't blame them either. However there were three of them that actually wanted to train. There was the male, the matriarch, and the matriarch's second in command. It worked out perfectly because Ash realized that it would take a year to train all of them plus the rest of his Pokemon. He also realized if he pushed his Pokemon to the brink of perfection now, it would allow him to train any new Pokemon he caught to a similar level.

He started his Kangaskhan and Kabutops off the same way he did with his Nidoking. They ran endless laps around the battle zone of the stadium. He had his flying Pokemon such as Pidgeot, Spearow, Fearow, and Aerodactyl flying through several hovering aerial hoops that were psychically charged. The hoops were placed in awkward angles and non staggering so that the pokemon would get use to or keep their agility up. The Aerodactyl were strong fliers as they were part Rock Type so he didn't use training weights with them. They picked up on the agility within a short amount of time. He trained every single one of his Lapras the same way he did with his first. He lined them up in the large pool in the lobby and had them line up in a firing line to shoot an ice beam at a geyser of pure fire. They were installed earlier when he trained his other Pokemon such as Kingler and Dewgong Ice Beam. Though now, this wasn't training in a rush for the Indigo Conference. Now it was to be prepped for strengthening their abilities and trying to find a balance.

"I want those flames extinguished permanently," Ash had told them, "To do so, you have to keep a constant flow of the ice beam. It may be hard, but I trust that all of you can do it." So they got started. Within the next two weeks at different intervals, the pod of Lapras met his expectations for the Ice Beam's power. Next he worked on their precision, having them hit different targets with water gun at timed intervals.

Primeape and Hitmonlee were constantly sparring, while learning new fighting type moves courtesy of their trainer. Teaching his Eeveelutions, as he affectionately adopted the term, was one heck of a challenge. His original Vaporeon was about five months ahead of them in training so he only worked on his current moves. His Tauros were all practicing their naturalistic moves such as stomp, takedown, head butt, and double kick. His two complete Kanto Starter evolutionary lines found themselves in a three way sparring match. They concentrated on taking hits trying to build up simple endurance. Seadra, being the fast little dragon-like Pokemon he was, constantly hit the targets in front of it with hydropump. Rhydon was a powerhouse focusing on a lot of precision and power, but his movement was somewhat sluggish. Ash had him train alongside Nidoking and Nidoqueen in their agility and speed. That was what they all lacked.

Ash realized something. Vulpix and Growlithe both wanted to evolve. Growlithe had progressed in his training far enough for Ash to accept it, and it wasn't until recently that Vulpix wished to evolve. So he did his research on Arcanine as a species. Naturally, their moveset was limited. It was official. Ash was actually doing the right thing training Growlithe in moves during his Orange Island Adventures. With the database of moves that were available on New Island, it would be easy for Growlithe as an Arcanine to learn the more advanced moves.

Ash walked up into the control room that was high above the lobby. Along the display hall he and Mewtwo set up the first time was a copy of Pokeballs of every type he had encountered so far. This was the regular red pokeball, a safari ball which he swapped for one of his Tauros' pokeballs, a great ball, an Ultra Ball, a Premier Ball, and his three Master balls. Mewtwo also psychically made a copy of every badge and trophy his trainer had won. This happened to be possible because the trophy maker of each league trophy was _persuaded _to do so. And copies of the badges were _misplaced_. Since Ash already won the badges, he didn't seem the harm in Mewtwo acquiring them, even if the law was broken and no one knew about it or cared. Then there was the evolutionary stone area where Ash had several Moonstone fragments, Ever stones, Fire stones, Leaf stones, Thunder stones and Water stones. There were about ten of each stone. He bought them in Celadon City the first time he trained at New Island. He grabbed two firestones and returned to the lobby. The designated Pokemon were waiting for him down in the lobby.

"You two ready?" Ash asked them. They both nodded. He placed the evolutionary stones upon them. Immediately, they both began to glow and form into their new evolutionary stage. Ninetales was the exact replica of his female counterpart. But Growlithe's evolution had grown about six feet tall, majestic like his Ninetales and Rapidash.

Arcanine barked happily like a big puppy. His mane-like fur was bushy like it was a second coat of fur. When the massive dog-like Pokemon shook his body, all it did was frizzle slightly. Ash figured out one thing though. When his male Ninetales was still a Vulpix, the already evolved Vixen Ninetales didn't pay much attention to the little fox, and vice versa. But now things were different.

The Vixen, who was busy taking a nap the entire time after some harsh training, woke up yawning and stretching due to the light from the evolving Pokemon. "Nine?" She uttered curiously as she smelled a new but familiar scent. Then she noticed that a larger canine-like Pokemon stood next to a slightly bigger male of her species. She tilted her head in slight confusion. "Nine?" She walked over to the group as if she was trying to sneak up on them. If Ash wasn't looking at her direction he wouldn't have noticed the sneaky fox. The male just sat on his hind legs looking at his trainer. The Vixen came from behind the Reynard sniffing from his bushy tails up the side of his body to his ear. When he realized he was being observed in such a way he snapped his head to the side staring at her. She learned forward stretching her two front legs out, letting out a fox-like bark, "Nine!" The male sniffed her before hopping over her playfully. The two bounded off.

This was a side of his two Pokemon Ash had never seen before now. It was kind of cool, seeing a new personality from his Pokemon. Arcanine looked slightly confused as he made an "arroh?"

"Don't worry about it buddy," Ash said patting the large dog on the side.

Ash's training resumed. He had his Bug Pokemon spar with each other, which was bettering themselves in their fighting skills. It helped with their reflexes, evasiveness, endurance, and general speed. Bug type Pokemon are generally regarded as weak because of the limited type moves and their general progression as a species. But what most don't realize, is that they are the easiest to train and generally evolve quicker than any other types, which allows them to learn higher powered moves quickly. Their offense and defense is often flawed because of their weak structural appearance. Ash was training them to overcome their weaknesses to balance their high speeds out.

His pair of Dratini were a forced to be reckoned with. With their power, the females high defensive capabilities, and the younger male's speed, they were progressing in their training well. But the female was still as ornery as she could be. She learned well, but she didn't like practicing moves she felt didn't need perfection. Ash fixed her attitude temporarily by appeasing her. Eventually, she would have to listen to him. Hopefully, she wouldn't be another Charizard.

Every now and then, Ash would get involved in his Pokemon's training exercises, such as sparing with his Primeape and Hitmonlee. He would playfully end up in a play-fight with one of his Tauros as they try to push him as he grabbed a hold of one of their pair of horns. Occasionally, he would also swim with his water Pokemon, fly around the island on his flying Pokemon, or jog with his Nidoqueen/king, and Kabutops. You would also catch him grooming his Eeveelutions, Ninetales, Rapidash, Tauros, Snorlax, and Meowth. He also tended to wax his Vileplume, Aerodactyl, Crystal Onix, turtle-like pokemon, Rhydon, and Kingler keeping their hard skin, petals, or shells nice and shiny. He also found out that strengthening his bond with his many Kangaskhan was fruitful. He would often play around with their children of the parents either by them using him as a jungle gym, or throwing a blanket over a group of them and hiding behind one of their mothers for the children to find him. His Bug Pokemon also had a lot of attention as they loved to sunbathe and eating herbal plants Ash gave them. Sandslash loved being scratched and loved having the gaps between his quills cleaned out. Muk, being the affectionate heavy blob of pure muck often ended up hugging his Trainer all the time which Ash just bared with it. He also gave his bird Pokemon baths with the exception of the legendary birds as there was a good reason why he didn't. He would either be affected by their natural abilities or be weak to water. So he didn't aggravate them over it.

Speaking of the Legendary Birds, training them and the very young Lugia had caused a storm to erupt all around the Island. The Island itself was completely unscathed as it was in the eye of the storm. But the storm had raged for forty days, which was caused because Ash was spending so much time helping his little Lugia control her power. Mewtwo managed to use his psychic abilities to contain the storm from reaching Cinnabar Island or the Orange Islands. The training was going well, as he was spending so much time inside Lugia's mind, with the help of Mew, to help her in her controllability of her weather abilities. He was in the mental plane of Lugia, reading all of her thoughts.

"_Where am I? Who am I? I'm hungry…I'm…." I opened my eyes after I expanded my wings and came out of my egg. I shook my head as I tried to focus my eyes on my Momma or Papa. I didn't know which of my parents I'd see, but I didn't care. I wanted them. When I laid eyes upon him, I knew that he was different from me, but the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he would take good care of me. I had this strange feeling, a good feeling, but strange feeling that connected me to him, like we were meant to be together. He was different from me, but I knew that this wasn't my blood father, he adopted me. I started to feel my first emotion. A bond of love. Not a bond of the romantic type, but of the paternal-daughter type. But I was tired. I wanted to sleep. So I curled up in his lap and fell asleep quickly…_

_After I woke up, I played a little with some of my new friends, who all loved my father as much as I did. But I wasn't sure about the three big birds or that large grey cat that walked on two legs instead of four. After that, he carried me to his home, or my home. I wasn't sure at the time. But he put me down as he looked in a bunch of things that held some fresh clothes he wore. I was curious about his berth, which had a warm looking blanket and pillow on it. I wondered what it felt like to have all that warmth so I tried to get on the berth only for the blanket to fall on me. After that, I saw a shiny red ball on a shelf. I wanted to roll it, only it came at me and landed on my tail. After that, I saw another baby Lugia. But I hurt my head trying to play with it, and then the door that the other one of me fell apart. Then there was smell that was good, which I also felt my teeth hurting slightly, so I nabbed one of his good smelling clothes and started chewing. It helped my teeth feel a little better, but my papa wanted to play, so I played. After that, he promised me to get more of his clothes so I can help my teeth._

_My Papa had Mister Mewtwo teleport us to a cool island that had a large room that easily fit all of us Pokemon. I watched as he started telling everyone what to do. He was training them to make them stronger. I wanted to train too, but instead I only got to play. Maybe he could train me to be as strong as Miss Moltress, Miss Articuno, and Mister Zapdos. But he just caught them, so he didn't have much time to train with them._

"_Lugia," My Papa said after about a week since we got on the island, "Come here." _ _He was in the large pool with some of his Water Pokemon. I was big enough to swim on my own now. I loved the water, my Papa said that my kind lived under water almost all the time and that I needed to learn how to swim on my own. So I did. I dove into the water with him and all the Water Pokemon. The water felt good on my feathers as I allowed some of the water to slip through my first layer._

"_So that's the secret," My Papa said in my mind. He figured out why I couldn't control my weather abilities. "Alright Lugia," He continued, "I see what how you can create storms now. Who knew it was something so simple but also complicated. The moves you're using all at the same time are Whirlwind, Twister, Rain Dance, and Thunder while being supercharged with Psychic. While you're over the ocean, you use Surf and Whirlpool to create the wakes and waterspouts. And there's a move you know that I'm not familiar with….you can create Hurricanes? This would indeed create a storm that could rage for forty days."_

Ash opened his eyes and smiled at Lugia. "At least now I know how to help you control your power," He spoke. So he ended up training Lugia the moment she was a week and a day old alongside his other Pokemon. It took literally two weeks to help her control her weather abilities. How he did this was separate her abilities with the help of Mewtwo who disabled her other moves. Ash then worked on a single move at a time. After that, it was smooth sailing in her training. He could teach her low powered moves, while also increasing her own power with his strength, speed, and endurance training.

His Legendary Birds were actually more submissive than Ash would've thought, though it came with complications. Legendary Pokemon were supposed to be tougher to train than any other Pokemon. Right now, he was doubting this theory, but it might also have something to do with the return to balance prophecy where they are bound to him. Either way, he was going to earn their friendship one way or another. The three refused to let him touch them, or they just didn't care that whatever part of his body that touched him was electrocuted, burnt, or frozen. He'd earn their trust eventually.

He did teach them more powerful moves compared to their moves one move they had because of their prolonged hibernation. They were willing to become stronger, but Ash could feel near annoyance from them towards him. They were hardly ever together, opting to stay at different points of the stadium if during night sleeping away.

When Ash was playing with the other Pokemon or training alongside some of the weaker ones, they'd stare at him curiously but when he glanced at them for a split second and they realized that he was watching them as much as him, they'd try to look indifferent. It was a fail on their part as Ash could feel their emotions. All he felt was a sense of longing and hope coming from them. He wasn't about to misread their emotions, so he dared not trying to just mess around with them like he did his other Pokemon. He couldn't get over the beauty of Articuno and Moltres, let alone the powerful looking Zapdos.

With his Pokemon busy doing the routines he had advised, he stared up at the three birds whom were all perched up at different points of the stadium. Two of them were sleeping, Zapdos being the only one awake. He was looking at all the other Pokemon down below. "You know what…." Ash said sighing. He was tired of them being so distant. It was the first day of the second month. "Articuno! Zapdos! Moltres!" Ash yelled over the many Pokemon sparring, training, and practicing their moves. The three birds looked at the young trainer. "Come here." He then reached out to Mewtwo with his thoughts, _"Mewtwo you listening?"_

"_As always," _Mewtwo replied telepathically from his meditation, _"And I agree. Earning their trust is important. But Grampa canyon?"_

"_It's a canyon that isn't used anymore," _Ash replied in his head, _"The fossil digs were shut down permanently because of the most recent incident."_

"_I see," _Mewtwo replied, _"Very well. I'll send you four there."_

"_Thanks," _Ash replied as the three birds dropped from their perches and glided towards him. They landed in front of him with expectant stares. He could feel their boredom and annoyance. "So…" Ash said, "How far have you gone from the Orange Islands before?"

Articuno tilted her head slightly, confused as to why her trainer was inclining such a thing. "Us four are about to take a little trip." The two other birds looked at each other. "Mewtwo?"

"_Have a nice trip," _Mewtwo said teleporting all four of them, _"I'll check up on you in the late afternoon."_

The four ended up on a ledge that overlooked the massive canyon. They looked around slightly confused before looking at their trainer. "You three might be used to your solitary life style," Ash spoke, "and that you didn't get to fly far from the ocean or your islands, so I figured a change in scenery would do you three some good. Pallet town's peaceful, but it was over crowded with a lot of other trainer's pokemon. So fly around, quit moping all the time."

There was slight surprise coming from all three of them with one of them being somewhat offended for some reason. "Okay," Ash said sighing, "Is this how you're going to be? Loosen up a little bit. You three are always so quiet, so serious." They stared with annoyance. "What's it going to take to get you three out of this annoyance spell with me?"

They looked at each other once more in mild surprise as if they didn't expect his connectivity to their emotions. "I feel what you feel," Ash continued, "But sometimes I don't understand why you feel that way. Your boredom, annoyance, confusion…I can feel it all." He turned around. "Sorry. Just get out of here. Go fly around, do something." They didn't move apparently in slight conflict. He looked back at them. "Well what are you waiting for? You've got more freedom than you had at the Professor Laboratory, go. Just be back here by noon."

At different intervals they flew up in the sky circling him from above before flying in different directions. He could feel the joy they had from the near freedom their trainer gave them. When he saw them flying all around the canyon, he decided to explore the canyon once more like he did when he was going to Cinnabar Island for the first time. Ever since the previous prehistoric fossil dig had caused the awakening of a bunch of prehistoric Pokemon, the canyon was off limits with the exception of the main roads. Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught out here and hopefully, letting the three birds would give him a little leeway in their trust. They were obedient that was for sure, but they acted as if they didn't have a choice, like this was just another curse. Ash didn't want it to be like that. He wanted the three to be happy and not so annoyed with his presence all the time.

He trekked across the canyon, avoiding the deep trenches and slanted cliffs. He could see the three of them flying in the distance, though they flew silently not uttering their respective screeches. Ash wondered about that. Why were they so silent? Not paying attention, he slipped over the edge of a steep slope that carried him down into a cavern. All that time he heard himself thinking, _"Not again, not again, not again, not again!"_

He then ran out of slope to slide down before falling. When he landed, which was about a ten foot drop, he thought he was done for. He got up grunting and groaning in pain. "Ow….." He said rubbing the back of his head. He looked back up at the way he came in. About a hundred feet in the air was the cavernous entrance. "Great…."

Looking around, he found that visibility was near zero, but from what he could tell, the ground was rough and flat. He growled slightly at his own stupidity. He looked back up at the entrance then at the grooves. If he could get on the slope, he could climb up it. But that about five feet out of his reach. Seeing no way to suddenly jump five feet, he looked around trying to find a way up. He spotted a rock formation that was close to him and the only place that he could get up to the slope. "Crap," He muttered under his breath. He climbed atop the rock formation, crouching down and holding on to keep his balance. That ten foot drop was frightening from up there. The gap between the rock formation and the slope was about four feet wide and there was only one credible place he could latch onto, an indenture in the rocky slope. Praying he would make it, he stood up then jumped after a few seconds of mental preparation. He definitely cleared the gap and edge, but he started to slide back down. Quickly, he grabbed anything he could to keep him from slipping. "Whew." He breathed trying to look up at the entrance. He sure was glad he had been working out since he started his first round of training his many Pokemon, otherwise he probably wouldn't make it up there. So he got to climbing.

By the time he was three fourths the way up to the top, he realized something. "I _will_ never," He huffed as he climbed, "Look up…..near a cliff while in movement again!" He came to the top and then crawled over rolling to flat ground panting like an Arcanine. "Never again….."

He got up and looked around trying to spot any of the legendary birds. He looked around carefully, seeing if he could spot any of the three. He didn't see anything in the skies. He had only been down in the hole for an hour. Where could they have gone?

Then he heard the most god awful sound. One of them was in pain and the screech almost killed his eardrums. "Articuno!?" He yelled. He knew her screech anywhere, it was already high pitched and metallic sounding, adding a pained version to it was unbearable. He saw a beam of ice hit light up the sky from west. "Why is she on the ground?" He said immediately bolting towards the Ice Beam's location. After running towards the beam for about a mile, he stopped at a cliff seeing her. But she wasn't on the ground on her own free will. She was being transported on a flatbed back of an eighteen wheeler. Her cage was so familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. She was in cage where the bars spun around her with joints all over the place. There was a big red "R" on the side of the truck.

"Great," Ash growled, "I try to give them some freedom only for Team Rocket to come out of nowhere. Man if it's Jesse and James I'm going to beat them to a pulp…" He ran for the truck at an angle above the cliff then jumped off. Luckily, the truck was slow moving and the drop was about fifteen feet. When he landed, he made sure he rolled to absorb the impact. Articuno was screeching in agitation. The truck wavered slightly as the driver slammed on his brakes almost causing Ash to topple over the side. He grabbed onto a handle on the trailer before pulling himself back up.

"Hang on Articuno!" Ash yelled over the wind as the driver started trying to shake Ash off, "I'll get you out of there." She looked at him before struggling to break free even more. He could feel her mixed emotions. The truck came to a stop and the driver got out.

"What do you think you're doing kid!?" The grunt demanded, "Get off my truck. You're messing with Team Rocket's property."

"And you've got my bird," Ash retorted.

"Your bird?" The grunt scoffed, "Do you not know what that is? That is an Articuno. A Legendary Pokemon! There's no way it belongs to a kid like you."

"On the contrary," Ash replied getting annoyed, "I am the trainer of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. And if I don't get my birds back from you thieves, you're going to find out why it's a bad idea to steal Pokemon, especially from me."

"I don't get a rattata's behind what threats you make," The grunt yelled back, "You either get off my truck, or I'll make you."

"And I'll give you an ultimatum," Ash retorted opening the bolted down tool box and picking up a ratchet, "You let my Articuno go, and return my other two birds, then I won't beat you to a pulp."

"I'll take my chances," The grunt said dully before walking over to Ash with a rope in hand. Ash huffed.

"Fine," Ash said, "Have it your way." He threw the Ratchet at the grunt, which hit him in the face. The grunt recoiled in pain dropping the rope and holding his face. Ash then ran at the grunt after picking up the ratchet again and tackling the larger human off the flatbed. The grunt pushed Ash off of him grabbing the ratchet out of his hand then getting up to swing at him. Ash dodged then got in the truck. The grunt went to grab Ash but he kicked the man in the face before slamming the door shut and locking it. He cranked the truck up.

"Do you even know how to drive?" The grunt yelled

"I've seen movies!" Ash yelled back through the glass. He put the truck in gear before driving off. The grunt tried to catch up to the truck latching onto a side rail. Ash slammed on the breaks causing the grunt to go flying forward. He rolled before barely sitting up. Ash drove forward acting as if to pass him. The grunt stared at truck and then immediately regretted standing up because Ash opened the driver door which collided with the grunts face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's why…." Ash said closing the door, "You don't mess with Ash Ketchum or his Pokemon." He kept driving until he was a good distance away from the Grunt before stopping. He looked around for anything that might release Articuno. Then he found it. It was on the center console. He was about to press the button when he heard someone on a radio.

"_We have captured Zapdos and Moltres,"_ Someone said over the radio, _"When Articuno is caught, proceed to the Rendezvous Point marked on the map. We'll then ship them to the boss's headquarters."_

"_It's amazing how we come out here to find prehistoric Pokemon only to come across all three Legendary Birds," _Another voice said, _"I think our goals just became more achievable."_

Ash stared at the map seeing the Rendezvous Point marked on the computerized map. "That's what you think," He muttered under his breath. He then opened the driver door and looked back at Articuno. "Articuno!" She looked at him. "You're going to have to endure that cage a little longer. We're going to go save Zapdos and Moltres! Okay?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright hang on tight." Ash then closed the door and kept driving. It was about a ten minute drive towards the Rendezvous Point which was an entire camp on the side of an airstrip. He could see several Team Rocket Grunts standing around many tents and two more eighteen wheelers with the flatbeds and his captured Legendary Birds. When Ash drove up he set a timer for two minutes that would release Articuno from her cage. He knew the grunts wouldn't expect him to be the three bird's trainer.

Some of the grunts looked back at the truck he was driving. They didn't realize that an eleven year old just drove up who actually owned the Legendary Pokemon they had in their custody. Ash opened the door and stepped out making the grunts look at him with weird expressions. "What?" One of them said.

"It's a kid," Another spoke.

"Oh you're in a load of trouble boy," One of grunts in front of Ash said. Ash looked at his Zapdos and Moltres.

"No," Ash said shaking his head nostalgically, "I'm not the one in trouble." He leisurely closed the door then looked back at them. "All of you are. Now. I'll give you an option. You have something of mine. You stole my bird Pokemon. I want them back. You either release Zapdos and Moltres, or you will all meet the same fate as the guy who tried to take my Articuno. Oh and he's about three miles back with a serious concussion. I don't take kindly to thieves, especially any who uses Pokemon for evil purposes. And you've pretty much guaranteed yourselves a butt kicking right now. You crossed about three lines of tolerance. You've managed to make me go from irritated, to pissed off and getting revenge."

The group of grunts just stared before they started laughing. "You can't be serious," One of the grunts said laughing, "You expect us to believe you took down one of our agents and you're telling us you're the trainer of three Legendary Pokemon?"

"Believe what you want right now, but in about…." Ash said checking his watch, "…five seconds. You're going to wish you took my other offer."

"Shut him up already," A grunt spoke, "He's just a kid, so let's just get rid of him before we get caught or he escapes." He came closer.

"No," Ash said simply then sighed, "I warned you." At that moment Articuno's cage deactivated releasing her. She looked at the grunts with a fury of a thousand Primeape. "Articuno….please do us four a favor and get rid of them all." The grunts looked shocked and their faces paled worse than a ghost's. Articuno let out a ferocious screech before firing an Aurora Beam at the Grunts. They all went flying screaming and yelling in pain and panic. She then fired an Aurora Beam that moved across both Zapdos' and Moltres' cages, destroying their bounds. The two birds fired their attacks in fury, Moltres wincing slightly. Team Rocket scattered trying to get out of the line of fire. But Articuno and Zapdos were in the air. Moltres attempted to but her wing was hurt. She fell forward off the trailer. She couldn't regain her balance for some reason. Ash stared at her wide eyed. What had they done to her? To take down a Legendary Pokemon in such a brutal way, to injure her wing in such a manner. He could feel her pain. He was only down in that hole for an hour and his Pokemon managed to get injured and captured by Team Rocket.

When the grunts had fled the camp, and Ash was sure it was safe to walk out in the open when his Legendary Birds ceased firing, he ran to his Moltres' side. "Moltres," Ash said in panic, "What did…..what did they do to you?" The Flame Pokemon looked at him weakly. Ash went to gently touch her wing trying to check for broken bones. But as he went to touch her, her flames burnt him. "Ouch!" Ash yelped, "Moltres you have to trust me. If you want to get better, you have to." She stared at him, her counterparts watching from behind. He felt her emotions shift from mistrust to trust over a thirty second period of time. She eventually nodded. Ash gently ran his finger along the joint before finding the fracture. "It's fractured, not broken off." He looked around before figuring out what to do. Cinnabar Island was the closest place to here with a Pokemon Center. "Okay," He said, "Articuno, Zapdos, I'm going to need a ride from one of you. Cinnabar Island is the only place with a Pokemon Center. Moltres return." He returned her to her Pokeball. Articuno looked at Zapdos before nodding at Ash. She lowered herself so Ash could climb aboard. He was careful not to tug on any of her feathers. Her natural ability to freeze anything that touches her didn't activate, which Ash took it as a sign she was slightly more trustful of him.

Articuno took off and Ash immediately felt the wind rush by. He now knew that the Legendary Birds were extremely fast in the air when rushed, just not as fast as his Pidgeot who relied on their aerial speed. They were over the ocean in around thirty minutes and Cinnabar Island was right ahead. When they were near the active volcano, Ash spotted the Pokemon Center. "Articuno land over there!" Ash yelled over the wind. Instead she banked left and dove upwards towards the top of the Volcano. "Whoa what are you doing?" She screeched and then came up at the mouth of the top to glide around it and land. Zapdos did the same landing next to her. Articuno screeched then gestured into the Volcano. Ash looked at the molten lava then at Articuno. "Call Moltres out over the Volcano?" Articuno nodded. Ash looked at Zapdos who nodded as well. "Okay…" He said unsurely then threw Moltres' Pokeball. Moltres just came out into a dive and went straight in the Lava. She dove in like a Water Pokemon would in water. Twenty seconds later, Moltres shot out the lava screeching its cry. She came out into a glide then shook her head like she only took a rock throw.

Ash smiled brightly as his Flame Pokemon had been completely healed. "Thank goodness," He said exasperated. He looked at the birds all around him. "What do you say we go home?"

They all nodded. Ash climbed aboard Articuno's back and they took to the skies. Ash found out that Articuno was probably the most daring of the three as she simply glided down the volcano's mountain side before flying just above Cinnabar City's tallest buildings. They eventually flew through the port where luxurious vessels were coming in and out. The three seemed to enjoy the obstacles as they weaved in an out of the ships like they were just having fun. There were many people pointing and yelling at the sight of the three Legendary Birds. When they came up on New Island, there was no traces of the storm that brewed around it. They landed in the stadium where all of Ash's battling Pokemon continued to train.

"_Ash…." _Mewtwo reached to him telepathically, _"You're all back?"_

"_Yeah," _Ash replied silently, _"A little incident with Team Rocket earned me their trust."_

"_I see," _Mewtwo replied.

Ash got off of Articuno's back. He ran his fingers through her feathers which she seemed to enjoy. "You three see what lengths I go for all of my Pokemon now?" Ash questioned, "And I'd do it again a million times over. Remember that for me will you?" They all nodded, finally approving their trust to the human. Now they weren't simply prophecy-bound to him, they actually _wanted _to see what he could teach them.

With the trust finally built up, Ash and his Pokemon finished out their last month of training. Ash realized that if he ever ran across Team Rocket Operations again, he would have to be ready to handle them and survive predicaments such as falling down a large hole. Twice a day, he trained himself to overcome similar problems. He worked out three hours a day. Push-ups, pull-ups, and running laps were among some of the routines he used to get himself physically fit. He'd also climb ropes, try going through an obstacle course, and anything else he could do that would simulate adventuring through the wilds. As Ash and his Pokemon trained, the island expanded. It seemed that the Island had a mind of its own as it somehow formed its own desert, rocky plains, and its first mountain. Geologically, it was impossible to do such a thing. But right now, Ash wasn't complaining about possibilities. The island seemed to be answering his own imagination. He once asked Cynthia, his lover, what if he had an island of all his Pokemon from around the world where they all inhabited it like wild Pokemon would in their respective regions. It seemed that the island was delivering that concept for him. Ash found himself and his Pokemon getting closer and closer each day that passed. It got to the point where Ash found himself and many of his Pokemon eating and sleeping together in close proximity out in the tropical forest. Why would he need a sleeping bag if he had a lot of furry Pokemon to keep him warm? Snorlax and Arcanine were the perfect pillows and all of his Pokemon were like one big pack that worked together to survive. From a certain standpoint, someone could say that Ash was turning wild himself. But that was his lifestyle now. He didn't need a bed anymore as long as he had all of those Pokemon with him.

…

"_This is the Kanto Newstation," A reporter said, "Over the past two months the weather off the coast of Kanto between the Orange Islands has been somewhat of a phenomenon. Recently, the entire world had been engulfed in the strange weather patterns that originated in the Orange Islands. It was caused by a disturbance between the Legendary Pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. This eventually awakened Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas who rose up to quell the fighting between the three. Apparently, with the help of Ash Ketchum, a star Pokemon League Trainer who won the Indigo Conference and most recently the Orange League helped the Lugia defeat the three. A news team managed to capture most of the event on camera." _The clipped rolled showing Ash charging at the three Legendary Birds with all of his Pokemon. _"Ketchum then reportedly spoke to the Lugia. Sadly, the camera fell into disrepair and could not be used to record the transaction. Furthermore on Cinnabar Island, there were sightings of the Legendary Birds flying towards the Orange Islands with a Pokemon Trainer on one of their backs. They flew towards the area where the storm originated from. Once again, meteorologists could not pinpoint where the storm originated from for some odd reason. Some eye witnesses say it was Ash Ketchum, who was on one of the three birds. Others think that people were hallucinating. Speaking of Ash Ketchum, he has completely dropped off the map. Many aspiring trainers are occasionally watched by League Officials or fans, but Ash has proven most difficult to track. If the alleged sightings of Ash on the backs of the three Legendary Birds are true, then we know that he is either training or he is avoiding contact with any civilization for some reason. The theory on him in training has been put up for the best possible choice as local friends and family have commented that he was planning on challenging the Johto regional Pokemon League and participate in the Silver Conference. One thing's for sure, if that is true, the Silver Conference is going to be one interesting Tournament."_

…..

Ash Ketchum reappeared in Pallet on the last day of his training. His many Pokemon had reappeared at the Oak Corral as well. After two months of rigorous training, they were now at near perfection of their physical abilities and their arsenal of new moves had improved their skills as well. Conveniently, Ash appeared in front of Professor Oak's Laboratory. "Professor Oak?" Ash asked knocking on the door.

"Hang on one minute," The voice of Tracey said. He opened the door a moment later. "Oh Ash! How are you doing?"

"Spectacular," Ash replied indifferently, "Is the professor in?"

"Yeah," Tracey replied, "He's in the Laboratory. Man Ash you're a mess. You look like you've been in the wild for two months."

"You could say that," Ash replied lightly as he walked in, "How are you doing working with the Professor?"

"It's been a blast," Tracey replied merrily, "I've been helping him with his work and taking care of all the Pokemon. Being his aide here has really been an experience and it never gets old."

"Well I'm glad you like it," Ash said laughing lightly. They walked in on Professor Oak reviewing some old research documents.

"Hey Ash," Professor Oak said looking up, "Good to see you. How was your training?"

"Productive," Ash replied simply, "I think all of my Pokemon now are pretty much in top physical form with the exception of those who don't wish to battle."

"Some of your Pokemon don't want to battle?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I'm not going to make them do so either. Most of my Kangaskhan don't want to battle at all. They just want to live their lives accordingly. So I pretty much allow them to do what they want. Wigglytuff was the same, and she's with mom so…."

"Well that's good Ash," Professor Oak said, "I didn't expect you to _make_ a Pokemon battle if they didn't wish to. So what brings you by my lab?"

"Well," Ash replied, "I figured I'd stop by to say that I'll be heading to Johto tomorrow morning. Only I don't know which town I should stop at first."

"Ah," Professor Oak said merrily, "That would be New Bark Town, the town where winds of new beginnings blow. It's the closest and is the home of Professor Elm, the Johto Regional Pokemon League-certified Professor and an old colleague of mine. If you want to be able to earn Gym Badges in that foreign region, you have to see him first. Then you'll have to register for the Johto League at the Pokemon Center there. And last I heard, Gary has already made it there and is out challenging gyms."

"Always one step ahead," Ash said lightly, "Eh, I'll catch up."

"Oh and Ash," Professor Oak said, "Before you leave, I want you to take the G.S Ball and take it to a legendary Pokeball Maker in Azalea town named Kurt. I've contacted him already and let him know I'll send someone for him to take a look at it. Would you do so for me?"

"Of course," Ash replied.

"Okay here you go," Professor Oak said handing him the G.S Ball, "Oh and come back in the morning would you? I've got a surprise for you and it'll be done by then."

"Thank you Professor," Ash said nodding then remembered something, "Hey Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Have you had any contact with Misty since she stayed with Rudy on Trovita Island?"

"Why of course," Professor Oak replied, "She, Rudy, and Mari dropped by seeing if you were here. Since the Kanto League gym challenges are starting up soon, she had to fill in for her sisters who all have modeling careers. Rudy said he'll stay with her until the Orange League starts accepting challengers again. That shouldn't happen until summer when the Indigo Conference is done and over with."

"Okay," Ash said, "Her Birthday is tomorrow if I'm not mistaken?"

"No you're right," Professor Oak said, "Why?"

"I was going to ask you if one of you could deliver something for me…"

"What is it?" Tracey asked, "I have to go and pick something up for the Professor in Cerulean city anyways."

"A young untrained Lapras," Ash replied, "It was an adopted Lapras and foreign to the Pod. I think the little guy needs a trainer that would love to have it."

"Was this one apart of the original pod?" Tracey asked.

"No," Ash replied, "It washed up on New Island a few days ago. It had been wandering for six months with no family. I think it came from the Whirl Islands in Johto. I caught it, but I know I won't be able to train it to my Pokemon's level. Besides, Misty will want it."

"I'll transfer the ownership tonight," Professor Oak replied, "And I guess Tracey could drop it off."

"I will," Tracey replied.

Ash walked over to his mother's house which now had a random fenced in field behind it. "Hey mom," Ash said after they had their usual reunion, "What's with that field being fenced in now?"

"Oh Professor Oak was granted all of that land for holding his client's Pokemon," Delia replied, "It's right off of our property as well. I see all kinds of Pokemon now."

"That's pretty cool," Ash replied.

"Yes it is," She replied, "So what's this about Johto?"

"I'm taking off tomorrow," Ash replied.

"In _those_ clothes?" Delia exclaimed, "Ash Ketchum you know better than to wear ragged clothes when you first start a new journey!"

"Uh," Ash said slightly speechless, "Since when did that become a law?"

"Since I'm your mother!" His mom retorted, "Now you better march right up those stairs and change into something better so I can throw those rags out and sew you some new ones."

"But—"

"March!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ash said slightly frightened and obeying his mother.

After a changing into a basic white tee shirt and blue jeans, Ash settled down for the rest of the day. His mother had been sewing up a new outfit all day, and cooked him the best meal of his life. After that Ash fell asleep in his very comfortable bed with his one of his signature Pokemon, Pikachu.

….

A new day dawned the next morning, with the Dodrio cawing that had woke Ash up. He got up and ate breakfast in his pajama pants. Delia was more than happy to see her son off today. She had done a little shopping for Ash, which had slipped his mind. He needed some gear for his journey as he was going it alone this time, as far as he knew. She bought him some survival gear for the rough terrain in Northern Johto. She even bought him a slightly larger backpack.

Ash's new attire was pretty much fitting considering that the Johto and Kanto's climates and weather patterns were similar. He now wore his blue pants, hybrid brown shoes that were perfect for running and climbing, grey gloves, a blue vest with silver buttons and zipper and a white hood, and under that he wore a white T-shirt. He did have a newer version of his old hat, which was the same design only the coloration was different. The red was Blue, the white was silver, and the mark in the center was bright yellow instead of green.

"I'm liking the new clothes," Ash said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Thought you would," Delia said smiling.

Ash returned to Professor Oak's Laboratory a few moments later having everything he needed with the exception of Professor Oak's surprise for Ash. "I've downloaded all the information about Johto regional Pokemon in your new Pokedex. It's a new model that was invented. I've already took the liberty to registering it in your name as your I.D."

"Wow thanks Professor!" Ash replied excitedly, "This is pretty cool!"

"I'd tell you the brand new functions," Professor Oak spoke, "But I think you'll figure it out yourself. Oh and I also pulled some strings with Bill and Mr. Goodshow. You can now carry two full teams of Pokemon with you, plus an extra which is reserved for Pikachu."

"Thank you Professor," Ash said smiling, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Don't worry about it Ash," Professor Oak replied grinning, "I figured that since you have so many Pokemon and Bill's newest invention so far, you could use a little help with regulating your Pokemon Training."

"Thank you," Ash said again, not believing his luck.

Before long, Ash left Pallet Town with his Pikachu and his six Legendary Pokemon. He wasn't worried about swapping out certain pokemon as he could do so anytime he wanted to. But he did leave his reserves for any new Pokemon he didn't have. Ash was going to do it. He had two goals in mind. Fill up New Island with his own Pokemon to live like they did in the wild as well as train them if he could, and he was going to become a Pokemon Master. He looked back at Pallet Town where all of his Pokemon were. He had his equipment, a new set of Pokeballs, and his selected Pokemon with him. All he needed to do now was to start a new Journey. This time, things were going to change. He was going it alone for now, and it was going to be a weird journey. But somehow, he still felt comforted by the fact that he was going to keep his Pokemon with him every step of the way. Only tomorrow will tell what the journey brings him. One thing's for sure, Ash was banking on victory….

…**.**

**The End! Next time is the Johto Journey's!**

…

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros(30), Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Ninetails(1M1F), Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Nidoking(S), Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Beedrill (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2, Cubone x2, Aerodactyl x4, Lapras x27, Arcanine(M)**

**Legendary-**

**Articuno(F), Zapdos(M), Moltres(F), Lugia(F)**

**Johto Journey's Arc-**

**N/A**

…**..**

**A while back I said that I was trying an experiment with fan made Pokemon. The only good PM submission was by Greenicedragon1789. This is what he submitted which I think the concept is pretty cool.**

…**..**

**Brawgon-1st born/baby/kid**

type-fighting

look like - human shape with dragon scales,[hands 5 finger with claws nails- feet 3 big toes with claws nails] (size half the size of ash)  
color-dark red and black  
color(S)- sliver and gold  
Abilities-Intimidate/Keen Eye  
some info- there not the best fighters more like street fighting and they stay close to the first liveing thing when they hatich from the egg.  
Evolution from- none/egg

Evolution-Fightgon-Drawandon

Base Stats

HP-70  
Att-90  
Def-60  
-80  
-50  
Spd-85  


…**.**

**Fiegon-2nd**

type-dragon/fighting  
look like - human shape with dragon scales,small wings,small tail and a dragons head [hands 5 finger with claws nails- feet 3 big toes with claws nails] (size somewhere 5-inches tall than ash)  
color-dark red and black  
color(S)- sliver and gold  
Abilities-Intimidate/Keen Eye  
some info- (i got nothing right now)  
Evolution from -Brawgon

Evolution-Drawandon

Base Stats

HP-80  
Att-110  
Def-70  
-100  
-60  
Spd-100  


**..**

**Drawandon-3rd final evolve form**

type-dragon/fighting

look like - human shape with dragon scales,wings,tail and a dragons head [hands 5 finger with claws nails- feet 3 big toes with claws nails] (size somewhere 1 and 1/2 foot to 2 feet taller than Brock)  
color-dark red and black  
color(S)- sliver and gold  
Abilities-Intimidate/Keen Eye  
some info- they are Aura users/ they travel in packes/ you can add more to this  
Evolution from -Brawgon-fightgon

Evolution-none

Base Stats

HP-94  
Att-136  
Def-80  
-11  
-70  
Spd-110


	22. The Johto Journey's Begin

**A/N: Well with the farming season starting up things are going to be busy for me. So I've decided that to keep up with regular updates, the estimated maximum amount of words I can put into a story to keep a regular update going is roughly four to five thousand because covering a major story arc is pretty time consuming itseflt. I learned real quick through PM's that I failed to bring in an update within a month. But on the bright side, earning a living is doing more for me than anything I've achieved so far. I just looked up something too. It seems that after the Unova Journey's there is another filler arc similar to the Orange Islands and the Battle Frontier. Anyone else noticing something strange here? I bet if there's a league that Ash will win it like he did the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. He seems only capable of winning those fillers for some reason. Anyways, here's what I could sum up in a chapter this time….**

**Chronicles of the Chosen One: Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 21: The Johto Journey's Begin**

Ash Ketchum was on his way to New Bark Town with Pikachu on his shoulder. The two of them had been walking for a long time now. After stopping in Viridian City the previous day, the next morning that came after, they were on the road again heading West pass the Indigo Plateau. By the time they crossed over into the Johto region, it was about mid day and they found themselves walking through a foggy forest. Tomorrow morning, they should arrive at New Bark Town. Ash read up on Johto's Climate. The Johto Region and the Kanto Region's climate were pretty much the same with Johto having a wetter season than Kanto. He didn't mind it at all, even if he did enjoy sunshine more than rainy days. Ash hadn't seen a single Pokemon since he arrived in the Johto region, which was weird considering that Kanto was usually teeming with them. He figured that he wasn't deep enough into the Johto Region. He did make a decision though, he and Pikachu were temporarily going to abstain from catching any kind of Pokemon until New Bark Town because it felt more natural and like he was starting his journey all over again. He didn't know why he wanted to do so, but he felt it would be a nice change of pace for once.

"Hey look buddy," Ash said pointing at a nearby lake, "You want to stop here and rest for a moment?"

"Pi!" His Pikachu replied nodding.

Ash walked over and sat on at the base of a tree leaning against it. They had been walking pretty much all day and he had to admit he was a bit tired. As Pikachu sat against him with his ears pointed out, Ash tilted his head back against the tree resting his eyes. He must've been there for five minutes before he opened his eyes again. When he did, he looked around at the forest he was in. He yawned finally looking out at the lake. What he saw was something that felt out of fiction. Standing atop a rock formation, was a neon blue glowing canine-like Pokemon. It was majestic, rivaling his Rapidash, Lugia, and Arcanine. It had a mane that looked like the Northern Lights and ribbon-like appendages that flowed easily with the wind. It didn't make a sound, it just stared at Ash. Ash stared back. The Pokemon merely nodded before turning around and jumping off the rock formation and landing on the other side of the lake before disappearing into the wilderness.

"What was that?" Ash questioned. Whatever it was, it gave Ash the incentive to really get his butt in gear and start winning gym badges, capturing Pokemon, and training them. Before long, he and Pikachu were on the road once more.

….

Even from afar, Ash could feel the wind picking up. When he arrived in New Bark Town, he realized that it was a quiet little town where it was powered by around fifteen windmills that spotted the entire town. He found Professor Elm's Laboratory, which was easy to find seeing as it was the biggest building in New Bark Town. The fenced in area behind the building was a big give away as well. Ash knocked on the door of the Laboratory. "Come in!" A voice said to his right. He looked to see a speaker. The Professor must've been busy or something.

Ash walked in and seen that Professor Elm's Laboratory was similar to Professor Oak's only the Laboratory was straight ahead at the other end of the hall. He walked into the Lab to see a lot of complicated machinery and a tall slender man in a Lab coat writing down something on a clipboard and paper.

"I take it you're Professor Elm?" Ash said walking down a short flight of stairs.

"Hmm?" He uttered looking up, "Yes and who might you be? Wait…." His eyes went wide. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!?"

"Uh yep," Ash replied slightly thrown off.

"Well it's great to finally meet you," Professor Elm said putting his clipboard down, "I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since Professor Oak shared his knowledge at the Pokemon Researcher's Exhibition at the Pokemon League Headquarters. And it's common knowledge that you have Mew and Mewtwo in your possession. Professor Oak also confirmed that you were coming to challenge the Johto League and it's plastered all over the news. Is that true?"

"Yes," Ash replied, "I was told, since I'm foreign to these parts that I had to check in with you to be able to challenge gyms here in Johto."

"You heard correctly," Professor Elm replied smiling brightly, "I'll just need to see your Pokedex for a moment." Ash handed it to him. "Ah the new model designed by Professor Oak himself. It doesn't go public for another month. Of course he would only let his most responsible clients have one early."

"If you call training one hundred seventy plus Pokemon responsible," Ash said sheepishly, "Then yeah."

"You have over one hundred and seventy Pokemon?" Professor Elm exclaimed as he slid in Ash's Pokedex.

"Yes sir," Ash replied, "But three groups of them are herds of Pokemon."

"Herds?" Professor Elm asked, "As in the wild?"

"I caught them all in a herd due to different circumstances," Ash said, "Such as my thirty Tauros. I caught them in the Kanto Safari Zone. There were so many Tauros in the Safari zone, they constantly got in the way of any other Pokemon I tried to catch. During my journey through the Orange Islands, I came across an island that was over populated with the near extinct Kangaskhan. I moved several herds onto any nearby suitable islands and caught one of the herds as there were no more islands. And I caught a Pod of Lapras. I found the youngest one that was separated from her pod at the beginning of my Orange League Journey. On my way back to Kanto, I found the Pod under siege by Poachers. Dealing with them and showing how strong their youngest member of the pod had become, they all pretty much forced me to catch them. I didn't really care. Lapras are rare."

"From Accidental, to naturalist, to being forced to," Professor Elm said, "You pretty much covered the top three ways that Trainer's catch their Pokemon. But where are you keeping all of them?"

"Professor Oak's Laboratory," Ash replied, "But if it becomes too much for him to handle at the Oak Corral, I'll relocate all of my Pokemon on my island between Cinnabar and the Orange League."

"You own an island?"

"Pretty much yeah, "Ash replied nodding, "That's where I've been for the past two months, training my current Pokemon."

"Wait…." Professor Elm said, "There was a news report around a month back. Your name came up about being on the backs of three Legendary Birds at Cinnabar Island in Kanto. Was that you?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, "We were coming back from a little bit of trust building time in Grampa Canyon, when I ended up down a hole and my three Legendary Birds were almost stolen by Team Rocket Grunts. I got them back but Moltres was injured. We healed her at Cinnabar Island then headed back to my Island. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't mention what I told you to anyone," Ash said, "Not even any new trainers you get. If they battle me, I want them to learn from experience just as I have."

"Understandable," Professor Elm replied, "Say Ash. You wouldn't mind doing me a favor yourself would you?"

"What kind of favor?" Ash asked.

"I've got three trainers coming in today," He replied, "And they're just starting their journeys. I'd like it if you give them a few pointers when traveling on their journeys. These three are all close friends and they didn't have much to do with Pokemon until about a month ago. They have families who have never been on a journey before so they don't know what it's actually like. In a few years, their younger siblings will also be starting their journey. I just don't want the three to get in way over their heads. You've been on land, air, and sea. You probably know what it's like traveling and avoiding any disaster wouldn't you?"

"Uh…." Ash said recalling all the times he's narrowly escaped death, "You could say that. Right Pi?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu said nodding from his shoulder.

"Anyways sure but first I'm going to register for the Johto League," Ash said sighing, "I don't like staying in one place for too long unless I'm training my Pokemon."

"Thank you Ash," Professor Elm replied, "They should be here soon but you might have enough time to register and come back."

"Very well," Ash replied nodding, "I'll be back in a few." Ash did as he promised, registering for the Johto League, then returning to Professor Elm. The group of trainers still hadn't arrived yet. So they passed the time even more.

"You said you owned an Island," Professor Elm said, "Is it inhabited?"

"Nope," Ash said, "It's a special Island. I figured I'd make it an island inhabited by all of my Pokemon and live on it as they would in the wild."

"I see," Professor Elm said, "Well that's interesting." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ash was staring down at the group who came in from a balcony. He had been there the entire conversation between him and Professor Elm. He saw as they passed under him. One of them was a girl with blue hair with a two strange pony tails. The two others were boys, one of them with short sandy hair and the other with jet black hair with his bangs sticking out of his yellow hat. "It's about time," Professor Elm said greeting them, "Marina, Jimmy, and Jackson. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"We would've been here earlier but Jackson overslept," Marina said dully.

"Hey!" The sandy haired kid said, "My alarm clock broke!"

"Yeah yeah," Jimmy said grinning, "Excuses."

"At least I didn't come running to my friend's house in my pajamas!" Jackson retorted.

"Boys chill out," Marina said sighing, "You see what I have to put up with Professor?"

"Children will be children," Professor Elm said sighing, "Now. I think beating around the bush is pretty much a waste of time here, so go ahead and choose your Pokemon." He called out three unfamiliar names and the three Johto Starter Pokemon came out. There was a green miniature saurian-looking Pokemon with a leaf on its head, a blue upright crocodilian pokemon, and a dark blue and yellow echidna/shrew-like Pokemon with reddish holes on its back. "This is Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. Since it is ladies first, Marina will be able to choose her Pokemon first."

"Thank you," Marina replied. She started looking at all three of the Pokemon.

In that amount of time, Ash was up above with his Pokedex, scanning them.

"_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon. Chikorita emits a sweet fragrance that originates from the leaf on its head."_

"_Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile's jaw has enough power to crush almost anything that will fit inside."_

"_Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. When in danger, Cyndaquil can ignite the flames on his back that will burn anything caught in it."_

"A fine assortment Pi," Ash muttered quietly, "I wouldn't mind having one of each of them."

"Pika," Pikachu spoke back.

Down below Marina had finally made her choice. "Okay then!" She said, "I'll choose Totodile!"

"Tototototototototo!" The alligator-like pokemon uttered excitedly.

"Alright then," Professor Elm said returning Totodile to his Pokeball, "There you go. Next, Jimmy."

"Aw why does he get to go first?" Jackson said impatiently.

"Quit whining you big baby," Marina said.

"No it's cool," Jimmy said, "Let Jackson go first."

"Cool!" Jackson uttered happily, "Then I choose Chikorita!"

"That leaves me with Cyndaquil," Jimmy said, "Nice."

"Alright here you go you two," Professor Elm said, "And here are your first five Pokeball's."

"Sweet!" Jackson said, "I'm going to catch way more Pokemon and win the Johto League before any of you!"

"Nah," Jimmy said, "I'll catch more stronger Pokemon and wipe you off the map Jackson."

"Oh will you two quit it!?" Marina yelled as they were about to start arguing.

"You think it's easy being a Pokemon Trainer huh?" This wasn't the voice of either of the three or even Professor Elm. They turned around to see Ash leaning against the railing looking down at them.

"Hey!" Jackson said rather loudly, "Who are you?"

"Jeez kid do you ever shut up?" Ash said sighing, "My ears are ringing and will probably end up bleeding."

"So…"

"My name is Ash Ketchum," Ash said sighing, "I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. The Professor here asked me to come by and give you three a little bit of pointers."

"We don't need any pointers!" Jackson said, "We're going to be the best. And you're probably not even that good anyways." Ash sighed annoyed with the boy already.

"On the contrary Jackson," Professor Elm spoke, "Ash is champion of the Indigo Conference and the Orange League. He's been doing this for almost two years now."

"What!?" Jackson said instantly amazed.

"That's impressive," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah it is," Marina agreed.

"Anyways," Ash said, "You three are going out to try and be Pokemon Trainers. Almost two years ago, I was the same as you were. Arrogant, cocky, and thinking you're unbeatable. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I've almost died a few times, been in several situations where I barely slipped through, and all I did was procrastinate like you're probably going to do. But a month short of the Indigo League competitions, I did a routine change. I trained, I studied, and I worked with my Pokemon to where I didn't recognize our new selves anymore." The three looked at him being quiet. "I won my first championship title at your age, but only because I actually took the whole Pokemon training concept seriously. Having fun is a good thing, but too much fun can kill that dream of yours. Don't expect it to be easy for you because even now, there are people out there that can beat me in a battle."

"I bet I can beat you!" Jackson said.

"It would be pointless to battle you," Ash said, "One, it's your first day on your journey. You don't want to be too discouraged if you lost your first battle. Second, it wouldn't prove anything."

"Are you chicken?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson that's enough," Marina muttered.

"No," Jackson said, "I want to prove that I am just as good."

Ash looked at the Professor who slapped his forehead. "If it'll teach you some restraint and manners," The professor said, "I agree."

"Fine," Ash said shrugging, "Let's go Pikachu."

They ended up battling out back, with Professor Elm refereeing.

"This is a one on one match," Professor Elm said, "Each trainer will have one Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu verses Jackson's Chikorita. Begin!"

"Alright," Jackson said, "Chikorita use tackle now."

"Pikachu throw it back to its trainer," Ash countered simply. Pikachu intercepted the attack and threw the Chikorita by its leaf after spinning it around. When Chikorita landed, it got back up.

"Chikorita are you okay?" Jackson said shocked. It nodded. "Okay then, use Razor Leaf."

"Stand your ground," Ash sighed. The Razor Leaf hit, but it didn't do anything. It was like leaves from a tree merely fell on a Caterpie.

"Tackle again!" Jackson yelled getting frustrated.

"Slam." Chikorita ran at Pikachu only to hit the ground before anyone besides Ash saw before Pikachu even flinch. Chikorita was knocked out.

"Chikorita no!" Jackson yelled in shock running to his Pokemon.

"The winner is Pikachu," Professor Elm announced.

"How come I couldn't get a single effective hit on Pikachu?" Jackson muttered.

"Because you're too inexperienced," Ash said, "and your Chikorita is as well. You just started. I've been training Pokemon for almost two years. This is the result of my training. My Pikachu isn't my strongest, but he was my first Pokemon ever. Remember that, because next time, I will battle you when we meet again."

"I look forward to it," Jackson replied.

"I'll see you around Professor," Ash spoke, "I'm heading out." He started to walk away.

"Thanks Ash!" Professor Elm said.

"I'll beat you Ash!" Jackson yelled, "I'll challenge you some time and win!" Ash merely raised a hand not looking back, acknowledging the challenge. As he walked away, he could hear Professor Elm speaking to the kids about another set of trainers who were coming in today to pick up their Pokemon. Ash smirked.

…...

Ash briefly met up with a girl on the way out of New Bark Town. Her name was Casey and she started her Journey the day before. She was a big fan of the baseball team, Team Electabuzz. Ash beat her easily, like he did with Jackson, though she took it more personally. He decided to cheer her up with a baseball term he learned. Eventually, she became another rival for him, which he accepted the fact.

Ash and Pikachu had had finally exited the forest and was in a large grassland area. The grass was tall too; so tall that it could hide a lot of grassland Pokemon. Ash looked around for any he could find. Eventually, as he trekked across the grassy plains he spotted something sort of weird but awesome looking at the same time. It had brown and creamy fur with tiny limbs and weasel-like ears. It would be a perfect pokemon for a girl who was into cat or weasel like Pokemon. After pulling out his pokedex, he scanned it.

"_Furret, the long body Pokemon and the evolved from of Sentret. Furret have slender bodies that allow them to slip through small holes and are flexible enough to dodge any predator with ease."_

The Furret stood up looking at Ash from its hind legs. Immediately, the furret dropped its "cute" stature and tackled towards Ash. Ash jumped over the pokemon and landed safely. "This little guy's feisty," Ash spoke, "Pikachu?"

"Pika," His Pokemon spoke jumping off his shoulder launching into an Iron Tail. The attack was a critical hit, instantly knocking the untrained pokemon out. Throwing a Pokeball, he caught his first Johto Pokemon relatively easy. He quickly went over all of Furret's abilities learning that it was a normal type and its attacks were mostly common. He'd train the Pokemon up a bit later on. For now, he figured continuing on would get him one step closer to Cherry Grove City. The walk across the field was completely exhausting as the field stretched for miles. Eventually, he decided to train his Furret, which was after he got out of the field. Furret was definitely one that would aim to please. She was an obedient Pokemon and took well to Ash's training, but she also was a mischievous little Pokemon. Ash would often catch her playing around with one of his empty Pokeballs like it was a little play toy or something.

Eventually, he continued on his journey finding himself in a forest. After a while Ash noticed that the forest started to die out and become very withered. "This isn't right Pi," Ash said as he walked through it, "It's not fall or winter…." He stopped and checked a tree. "These trees are dead. The bark's peeling right off." Pikachu acknowledged his observation. Eventually, he spotted a healthy tree. "What?" There were several butterfree and some kind of blue stag beetle-like Pokemon on the tree eating into it. Or that was what he was assuming. There were multiples of ten of those Pokemon. The forest was obviously overpopulated. Ash pulled out his Pokedex scanning the Pokemon.

"_Heracross, the single horn Pokemon. Heracross are highly social creatures and feed off of sap from large trees."_

"Interesting," Ash said smirking mischievously, "Pikachu? We need to thin the swarm a little bit. Looks like we're catching a few of them. Those four right there." Ash pointed at two pairs of the Heracross, which were conveniently next to each other. "Thunderbolt." Pikachu easily overpowered all four of the Heracross causing the remaining to scatter alongside the Butterfree. Catching all four, Ash kept one to train up a bit while the rest were instantly wired back to Professor Oak's Laboratory. He met a Ranger coming out who was sent from his HQ to check up on the disturbing news of the Heracross infested forest. Ash told him that he took four of them off his hands. The Ranger nodded preparing to relocate most of the swarm.

Ash's first week of his Johto Journey was interesting. He got to train five new Pokemon, which were two species, and he met some cool people such as Casey. He also met three starting trainers that first week. He trained his Heracross relentlessly swapping them out because he was determined to train them one at a time while keeping his party open to newcomers. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the Heracross was a dual typed Pokemon which were Bug and Fighting types. After training them in fighting type moves, he moved on with his Journey. Eventually, he came up on a Valley full of Donphan, a strange but cool Pokemon he kind of liked due to their appearance. He remembered seeing the Pokemon in a battle right before Mewtwo started up his plan to clone half of Ash's Pokemon. Afterwards, Ash battled Rochelle's best Donphan with his strongest Heracross which the match was surprisingly ended in under a minute:

"_Donphan use rollout!" Rochelle ordered._

"_Heracross Protect!" Ash ordered._

"_Hera!" His bug Pokemon uttered before protecting himself, "Now use Megahorn!"_

"_Donphan Rollout again!" Rochelle yelled. The two attacks met only for Heracross to be knocked back. "Once more Donphan!"_

"_Dodge it!" Ash uttered. Too late. Donphan hit too quickly and Heracross was too slow and apparently weak because one hit was all it took for Heracross to be knocked out. Ash knew he had his work cut out for him. He was so use to all of his stronger Pokemon that he forgot what it was like to battle with a newly caught Pokemon. He smirked at his luck. Johto just got more interesting._

His journey would span through a ghost infested forest where elderly twin sisters rented Hoothoot that guided people through the forest. After he got through that forest, he eventually wound up in a city called Florando and witnessed a unique dance recital by pokemon known as Bellossom and their trainer. It was actually an enjoyable break as he had never seen anything like it. He did however learn a few things thanks to his desire for Pokemon training and research. After all, while he trained his many Pokemon, he _did_ have an island that thirsted to please him in his desire to catch a lot of Pokemon as he trained them and fill it up with a large amount of Pokemon. He learned about a new evolutionary stone called the Sun Stone. There were two Pokemon that evolved with it that were registered in the Johto Region, one of them being a Gloom into a Bellossom. This just enticed him more into catching more Pokemon and training them up to his standards.

He then wound up in Catellia city where the Police Force used an arachnid Pokemon called Spinarak instead of Growlithe as Law Enforcement Pokemon. This was a tribute to an Officer Jenny who caught a infamous thief known as the Black Arachnid a hundred years ago using a Spinarak. Ash was impressed with the Pokemon's abilities from the start. The Police force apparently knew of Ash like most of the closest five regions. He was after all the youngest trainer to compete in two leagues and win them both back to back. Officer Jenny asked if he could accompany her on an investigation involving a gang of Pokemon Trainers.

Jenny was explaining to Ash how they used Spinarak as their law enforcement Pokemon. Before she could go into detail however, the dispatcher announced a robbery in progress. _"Catellia City's Jewelry store is being robbed by five Pokemon-armed gang members."_

"This is Officer Jenny," Jenny spoke through the radio, "I'm on my way. Ash I don't know what I'll be facing so would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all," Ash replied, "But I'm not riding in a side car…." He pulled out a Pokeball and ran outside alongside Jenny who got on her Motorcycle. "Fearow, I need your assistance." Fearow came out flying alongside her master. Ash jumped on her back and followed Jenny through the city. The Spinarak were already traveling through their web system. The Spinarak seemed to arrive before any of the police had. But the Robbers had a team of Pokemon that could stop the Spinarak.

"Houndour use Flamethrower on those Spinarak!" One of robbers yelled. It blew the Spinarak away one by one.

"Machoke get those cruisers out of the way!" Another of the robbers yelled. Two Machoke ran towards two of the cruisers which were blocking the escape. The cruisers were rammed and knocked out of the way for a van to come flying directly through and someone returning the Machoke to their Pokeball's. Ash spotted the Black Van speeding through the streets from above.

"Fearow dive in and use Aerial Ace," Ash ordered. Fearow stopped gliding in the air to go into a forty five degree dive. She used Aerial Ace and knocked the Van over, which skidded on its side into a light pole. Ash jumped off of Fearow and returned her to her Pokeball as the Robbers all got out.

"Beat it kid!" One of them growled, "You're no match for us!"

"On the contrary," Ash said pulling out a Pokeball, "I believe it's the other way around."

"Fine then!" the Robber yelled, "Boys let's show this twerp what we do to people who meddle in our business. Go Houndour!" Ash looked at the Houndour impassively and the rest of the group's Pokemon.

"Machoke!"

"Machoke!"

"Scyther!"

"Beedrill!"

Ash sighed clearly bored. The leader smirked. "I told you weren't no match for us," He taunted, "Now why don't you—"

"Pikachu," Ash said simply, "Shut him up." Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and unleashed a Shockwave that immediately hit the Pokemon and their owners knocking the Pokemon out and paralyzing the robbers. As soon as Ash beat them, Officer Jenny showed up just in time to arrest the group.

….

With Ash's heroic efforts in Catellia City coming to an end, he decided it was time to move on once more. He ended up in another forest, though this time he came across an injured Pokemon. He went into doctor mode instantly scanning the deer-like Pokemon.

"_Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon. The eye-like shape at the base of its horn produces a pleasant odar and has a bewildering effect on anyone who smells it. It can also create startling realistic illusions by shaking its horns. Stantler form herds, and live in mountainous terrain."_

He pulled out a Super Potion, a bandage, and some Pokemon food. The Stantler was in so much pain it was barely conscious. Ash quickly sprayed the super potion on the wound causing the Stantler to flinch in pain. Afterwards he let the Stantler rest for a while. After all it was only a baby. He could tell as it looked younger than the one on his Pokedex. He made camp for the day, deciding that he would train his Heracross and Furret.

He called Primate out to be Heracross' sparring partner while he trained with Furret. Furret was going to learn how to use her body to dodge electrical attacks.

"Pikachu," Ash ordered, "Use small electrical discharges okay? We don't want to hurt Ferrut. We just want her a little uncomfortable to make sure she gets the idea of an attack." His Pokemon nodded. "Furret, flexibility and nimbleness are a fine trait of your species, so we're going to exploit that so that you can be more evasive. Afterwards we'll work on your speed." He got started on training her.

Later that day when it was closer to night Stantler woke up to a friendly trainer and his Pokemon, including the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo. _"Ash," _Mewtwo spoke, _"The child is awake. I just got through reading his mind. He was separated from his herd and injured at the same time due to poachers. But from what I'm seeing, there are a lot of Stantler in Johto so the Pokemon Ranger Corp won't even notice."_

"Well then," Ash said, "Let's try to find his mother and the rest of his herd."

"_His herd is small," _Mewtwo spoke,_ "Roughly five males, thirteen females, and six calves. I will keep on the lookout with my Psychic powers. They are one of many family groups in these parts. Catching them will not affect the local habitat."_

"But having them as a herd on New Island would benefit us."

"_Correct."_

Ash rubbed the baby Stantler's back as he laid down. He knew that the closest Pokemon Center was a few days hiking and he didn't want to risk losing the spot he found Stantler at. So he casually comforted the Stantler until Mewtwo could figure out where his herd was. Sadly, that night was unsuccessful. Ash found it necessary to feed all of his on hand Pokemon before setting up camp and calling it a night anyways. After waking up the next morning, he could here Mewtwo snoozing up on a tree branch chest down on the branch and his tail lazily hanging off in the air. He immediately woke up as soon as Ash looked at him. He rolled himself off the branch before catching himself in mid air.

"Any luck?"

"_I was asleep…."_

"I take that as a no then," Ash replied. Stantler was eating grass nearby not leaving Ash's sight. He changed the bandages on Stantler's leg and spray some fresh potion to stop any infection. Judging from his handiwork, the Stantler should be okay to travel the next day. So he spent the day training his weakest Heracross and Furret. Furret was a natural at dodging, which Ash exploited. His weakest Heracross was almost ready to match one of the other Heracross in speed and attacks. He was pleased with all the progress he and his new Pokemon were making in training. Everything was normal and Stantler seemed to enjoy watching Ash train his two Pokemon, occasionally noting that Ash seemed to train different Heracross every four hours.

"_Ash," _Mewtwo spoke, _"I found his herd. Approximately one mile away on the other side of the lake. They're drinking from it."_

"Okay then," Ash spoke as he started to pack his gear, "Keep tabs on them till we get there."

"_Very well," _Mewtwo spoke, psychically aiding Ash in packing his belongings, _"But for the sake of time, I suggest we fly there."_

"Agreed."

Flying to the lake proved a lot faster than hiking, which Ash figured he should invest in sometime. They landed a good distance from the herd, Mewtwo masking his presence from them preparing to make them fall asleep. _"I believe it's time to make them sleep," _Mewtwo spoke, _"They just narrowly escaped the poacher. He made a wrong call and lost track of them. I suggest you catch the lot of them before he picks up the trail again and we're put in another battle. Not that I'm worried."_

"Neither am I," Ash replied, "Let's see what their reaction is to the young one." He turned to the young Stantler. "Go ahead, let them know you're here." Stantler nodded then bellowed.

The other Stantler looked up instantly from their grazing and drinking of the water. One of the females came from the center of the herd. She looked at Ash then at the baby Stantler. Stantler hopped bellowing towards his parent. The little guy didn't move though.

"_She doesn't trust you," _Mewtwo spoke_, "none of them do."_

"Stantler," Ash said, "Tell them I can take them all to a place where they can all live in peace. The Pokemon Poacher won't find them." He started to bellow once more. The Stantler all looked up at the younger one.

"You need a safe place to stay," Ash spoke, "I'm a Pokemon Trainer, I don't deny that, but I'm working to make an island filled with the worlds Pokemon. When it's complete, you can live there where no poacher can find you. The only thing I ask in return, is the right to train you to be stronger."

The Stantler herd looked at each other, a male coming into view. He huffed then bellowed. _"He wishes to battle," _Mewtwo spoke, _"To prove that you can make them stronger."_

"Challenge accepted," Ash spoke pulling out a Pokeball, "I brought along a friend of mine. Come on out Arcanine!"

"Arrrrc," Arcanine howled as he came out.

"This is one of my newer Pokemon," Ash said, "He's only been with me for a few months."

Stantler nodded before charging with a Take Down. "Alright then," Ash said smirking, "Arcanine agility and use fire spin!" Arcanine obeyed, and zipped around the male Stantler in a high speed while creating a vortex. The buck looked all around him before stomping on the ground causing an Earthquake. Arcanine flinched then was hit with a double kick. This buck was impressive.

"Alright Arcanine," Ash said, "Use Fire Blast!" Arcanine once again obeyed his trainer and fired a powerful blast of fire right at the buck. The Buck was blasted away. "Good boy." The Stantler was done for. Ash threw his Pokeball which caught the Stantler instantly. he looked at the other Stantler who, one by one, came over to safety.

Ash, having caught all the Stantler, decided that it was time to get on the road once more. It seemed that time was flying by rather quickly. Barely two weeks into his Johto Journey, he had caught three different new species of Pokemon. He got to experience and learn new things he never imagined would be possible. Between seeing the new species of Pokemon, seeing how people lived alongside them, and catching a few of them, he was ready to experience more. He was more than ready to win his first Gym Badge and was also more than willing to attempt give his Pokemon a fair chance at being used by their trainer. The horizon was looking bright for Ash Ketchum, all he had to do was keep moving forward.

…

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Indigo League Arc-**

**Natural Born-**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, Muk, Kingler, Tauros(30), Gengar, Primape.**

**Clone-**

**Raichu, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Wartortle, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Rhydon, Rapidash, Ninetails(1M1F), Psyduck, Golduck, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Seadra, Nidoqueen, Tentacruel, Sandslash, Dewgong.**

**Legendary-**

**Mew, Mewtwo**

**Orange Islands Arc-**

**Spearow (F), Fearow(M), Lapras(F), Butterfree-Butterfree(P), Crystal Onix, Kabutops (x2), Snorlax, Nidoking(S), Kangaskhan (x43), Paras (x2), Parasect, Venomoth, Beedrill (x2), Scyther (F), Pinsir, Dratini x2, Eevee x2, Vaporeon (F), Flareon x2, Jolteon x2, Espeon x2, Umbreon x2, Leafeon x2, Glaceon x2, Cubone x2, Aerodactyl x4, Lapras x27, Arcanine(M)**

**Legendary-**

**Articuno(F), Zapdos(M), Moltres(F), Lugia(F)**

**Johto Journey's Arc-**

**Furret(F), Heracross (2M2F), Stantler(7M, 15F)**


End file.
